The main story
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo's difficulties have just begun
1. Chapter 1

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1**

 **ΕΚΤΟΣ ΕΛΕΓΧΟΥ**

Επιτέλους, ο Neo και η Mako ήταν και επίσημα μαζί, τίποτα όμως δεν προμήνυε αυτό που θα ζούσαν και οι δύο.

Βρισκόμαστε στο ναό της Reye όταν ο Neo πραγματοποιούσε την εξάσκησή του στις πολεμικές τέχνες παρουσία όλων των κοριτσιών.

Εν τω μεταξύ, στο βασίλειο του Σκότους, η κακιά Tara τους παρακολουθούσε μαζί με τον έμπιστο συνεργάτη της.

-Εδώ μου κάθεται αυτός ο τύπος, βρήκα όμως το κατάλληλο σχέδιο για να τον εξοντώσω.

-Τι σκέφτηκες; Τη ρώτησε τότε εκείνος.

-Θα πεθάνει από το χέρι της αγαπημένης του, θα είναι μια τέλεια εκδίκηση.

-Τέλεια! Και οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor θα καταστραφούν από μια δικιά τους!. Ανυπομονώ να το δω αυτό.

Γυρίζοντας πάλι στη Γη, ο ήρωάς μας είχε τελειώσει την προπόνηση.

-Όσο πας βελτιώνεσαι, βλέπω πως γίνεσαι καλός στην πειθαρχεία και την αυτοσυγκέντρωση, του είπε η Amy.

-Ευχαριστώ, της απάντησε εκείνος, τώρα όμως πρέπει να πηγαίνουμε. Τι λέτε;

Τότε χώρισαν και πήγε ο καθένας σπίτι του. Σε κάποια στιγμή ο Neo είπε:

-Ωχ αγάπη μου, ξέχασα τα γάντια μου στο προπονητήριο, πήγαινε εσύ κι έρχομαι.

-ΟΚ, απάντησε εκείνη κι έφυγε μόνη της.

Όμως η Tara είχε άλλα σχέδια:

Τώρα, Sailor Jupiter, θα τεθείς υπό τον έλεγχό μου και θα γίνεις η Dark Jupiter αφού πρώτα αντιμετωπίσεις τους δαίμονές μου σε ένα τεστ.

Το είπε και το έκανε, καθώς η Mako περπατούσε, εμφανίστηκε μια σειρά δαιμόνων για να της επιτεθεί, εκείνη χωρίς να μεταμορφωθεί, τους κανόνισε μια χαρά.

«Γιατί εγώ; Ελπίζω να είναι ένα κακό όνειρο» Είπε κι έκανε να φύγει, δεν πρόλαβε όμως καθώς άρχισε να «φυσά» αέρας.

«Τι συμβαίνει;»

Τότε η Tara εμφανίστηκε και της είπε:

-Makoto Kino! Σε έχω επιλέξει!

-ΟΧΙΙΙΙΙΙ! Φώναξε τότε εκείνη απλώνοντας τα χέρια της, μα δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτε καθώς μια πράσινη ενέργεια την κύκλωσε και την εξαφάνισε.

Καθώς η Jupiter μεταφερόταν, η Σκοτεινή καρφίτσα εμφανίστηκε.

-Πώς σου φαίνεται; Ρώτησε η Tara.

-Είναι τέλεια.

-Τώρα Δία! Θα λάβεις τη δύναμη!

-Πολύ καλά!

-Σήκω τώρα Σκοτεινή Jupiter!

Τότε εκείνη σηκώθηκε, τα μάτια της πρασίνισαν και είπε:

-Πώς μπορώ να υπηρετήσω τη Βασίλισσά μου;

-Θα μπεις στο σπίτι του Neo, θα διαλύσεις τον εξοπλισμό του και μετά θα καταστρέψεις τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor. Τώρα μεταμορφώσου στην Σκοτεινή Jupiter!

Αμέσως λοιπόν άλλαξε μορφή και είπε:

-Στην πτώση του Neo και την καταστροφή των Πολεμιστριών Sailor! Αναφώνησε.

Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, τηλεμεταφέρθηκε στο σπίτι του Neo και μόλις μπήκε στο γραφείο του, χτύπησε ο συναγερμός, ακούγοντάς τον, τον κατέστρεψε λέγοντας:

-Χαιρετίσματα!

Και δεν σταμάτησε εκεί, μετά διέλυσε τον κεντρικό υπολογιστή, όλα τα εργαλεία και γενικά κάθε ηλεκτρονικό βοήθημα που υπήρχε. Κι έπειτα είπε:

-Έγινε Βασίλισσά μου! Ο εξοπλισμός του καταστράφηκε. Και ο Neo θα είναι ο επόμενος! Κι άρχισε να γελά…

Όταν τελείωσε το έργο της, είπε ευχαριστημένη:

-Στο επανειδείν Neo, η δουλειά μου εδώ τελείωσε! Κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Βλέποντάς τα όλα αυτά, η Tara έτριβε τα χέρια της:

-Ναι! Και τώρα μια μεγαλύτερη έκπληξη! Kalite, είσαι έτοιμος;

-Βέβαια

-Τώρα ήρθε η ώρα να μεγαλώσεις!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, τον έκανε να γίνει γίγαντας. Όταν αυτός ψήλωσε, κινήθηκε προς την πόλη λέγοντας:

-Τώρα είστε δικές μου Πολεμίστριες Sailor!

Την ίδια στιγμή τα κορίτσια και ο Neo έπλεναν το αμάξι του.

-Wow…Τώρα γυαλίζει πιο πολύ από ποτέ, παρατήρησε η Usagi

-Ναι…απάντησε αυτός καθώς το σκούπιζε ενώ την ίδια στιγμή έρχονταν η Minako και η Reye.

-Τι έχουμε εδώ; Είπε η Reye.

-Καλημέρα κυρίες μου, ήρθατε πάνω στην ώρα για μια βολτίτσα…

-Μπα..δεν θέλω…

-Γιατί; Τι συμβαίνει;

-Η Mako δεν είναι μαζί σου; έχει ώρες να εμφανιστεί.

-Όχι, από τότε που χωριστήκαμε, δεν την ξαναείδα και ανησυχώ.

Την κουβέντα τους όμως έκοψε ο ήχος βλάβης που ακούστηκε από το ρολόι του Neo.

-Τι θόρυβος είναι αυτός; Αναρωτήθηκε η Amy.

-Δεν μπορεί, υπάρχει βλάβη στο σύστημά μου, η τηλεμεταφορά δε λειτουργεί, απάντησε τότε ο Neo.

-Και πώς θα πάμε σπίτι σου; Ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Έτσι, απάντησε αυτός και άνοιξε την πόρτα. Έπειτα μπήκαν όλες μέσα και ξεκίνησαν.

-Κάτι περίεργο συμβαίνει, τι βλάβη μπορεί να υπάρχει στο σύστημά σου; Τον ρώτησε η Amy.

-Μακάρι να'ξερα, απάντησε εκείνος.

-Δεν μπορούμε να πάμε πιο γρήγορα; Πρότεινε η Reye.

-ΟΚ, απάντησε αυτός και πάτησε γκάζι. Σε λίγα λεπτά έφτασαν στο σπίτι του, μόλις μπήκαν μέσα και ειδικά στο γραφείο του, αντίκρισαν ένα αποτρόπαιο θέαμα:

-Κοιτάξτε! Είπε έντρομη η Usagi.

-Όλος ο πίνακας ελέγχου είναι κατεστραμμένος, παρατήρησε η Minako.

Τότε ο Neo έτρεξε προς τα εκεί και είδε πως στον δεύτερο υπολογιστή που η Σκοτεινή Jupiter δεν μπόρεσε να τον καταστρέψει, του έβαλε έναν ιό με αποτέλεσμα η οθόνη να γίνει γαλάζια.

-Τι είναι αυτό στην οθόνη; Ρώτησε με περιέργεια η Usagi.

-Κάποιος έβαλε ιό στον υπολογιστή, απάντησε η Amy.

-Δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε τίποτα; Ρώτησε η Reye.

Τότε ο Neo πάτησε ένα κουμπί κι έβγαλε μια δισκέτα από την κεντρική μονάδα λέγοντας:

-Μπορούμε, αυτή ήταν η αιτία του κακού.

-Μα δεν καταλαβαίνω, ποιος μπορεί να προκάλεσε τέτοια καταστροφή; Μόνο εμείς και ο Yugi έχουμε πρόσβαση εδώ παρατήρησε εύστοχα η Minako.

-Δείτε, τους είπε η Amy δείχνοντας το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας.

Τότε είδαν όλοι τους τον Kalite να κατευθύνεται προς την πόλη.

-Μα πώς ψήλωσε τόσο; Αναρωτήθηκε η Usagi.

Δεν ξέρω, πρέπει όμως να τον σταματήσουμε, απάντησε ο Neo.

-Σωστά, συμπλήρωσε η Amy.

-Αλλάζουμε μορφή!

-Mercury Star Power!

-Mars Star Power!

-Venus Star Power!

-Moon Crystal Power!

MAKE UP!

Αυτές άλλαξαν μορφή, ο Neo όμως όχι.

-Γιατί δεν αλλάζεις; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Θα αλλάξω τώρα, απάντησε αυτός παίρνοντας το νόμισμά του, το σήκωσε ψηλά και φώναξε:

-TWIN-HEADED POWER!

Όταν άλλαξε κι αυτός, έφυγαν όλοι μαζί για τη μάχη, δεν κάθισαν όμως καθόλου, εστάλησαν οι δαίμονες ια να τους πιάσουν. Άδικος κόπος, όλες οι Sailor και ειδικά ο Neo με τα δύο του ξίφη, ισοπέδωνε κάθε τι που ερχόταν καταπάνω του ενώ η Σκοτεινή Jupiter τους έβλεπε από μια βουνοκορφή κι έλεγε:

«Αυτή είναι η αρχή του τέλους των Πολεμιστριών»

Ενώ η μάχη συνεχιζόταν, κανένας δαίμονας δεν μπορούσε να τους ακουμπήσει, σε κάποια στιγμή η Sailor Mercury είπε:

-Τι θα κάνουμε μ'αυτόν;

-Έχω μια ιδέα, εντόπισε στον υπολογιστή σου η συχνότητα 1509 και ενημέρωσέ με, της πρότεινε ο Neo.

Εκείνη τον άκουσε και στρώθηκε στη δουλειά, όταν τη βρήκε του είπε:

-Εντάξει τη βρήκα! Κάνε τη δουλειά σου.

-Power Rangers, με ακούτε; Εδώ Πορτοκαλί Ranger, έχω μια κατάσταση έκτακτης ανάγκης. Ευτυχώς γι αυτόν πήρε απάντηση:

-Εδώ Jason, σε ακούμε, τι συμβαίνει;

-Έχω πρόβλημα Jason. Χρειάζομαι το Megazord σας.

-Μπορείς κι εσύ να το καλέσεις, μην ανησυχείς.

-Εντάξει, ευχαριστώ.

Τότε γύρισε και είπε στις άλλες:

-Εντάξει κορίτσια, έρχονται ενισχύσεις! I NEED DINOZORD POWER! NOW!

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, το Megazord ήρθε και μπήκαν όλοι μέσα. Ο Neo στη μέση, η Sailor Moon αριστερά του, η Mars ακόμα πιο αριστερά, η Sailor Venus δεξιά του και η Sailor Mercury πιο δεξιά.

-Ενεργειακό Σπαθί! Τώρα! Διέταξε ο Neo και το ξίφος εμφανίστηκε αμέσως, μετά όρμησαν προς τον kalite και άρχισε η μονομαχία.

-Τώρα θα νιώσετε την οργή του Βασιλείου του Σκότους! Τους είπε και όρμησε καταπάνω στο Megazord, ο αγώνας τους όμως δεν κράτησε πολύ καθώς εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά τους.

-Σειρά μου! Είπε τότε η Σκοτεινή Jupiter και με ένα άλμα έφτασε πίσω από το Megazord.

-Καιρός να συναντήσετε την Σκοτεινή Jupiter, είπε ανοίγοντας την πόρτα, έπειτα ξανάπε:

-Θα σας καταστρέψω Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Κι άρχισε να τους σφυροκοπά ανελέητα μέχρι που τους πέταξε έξω από το Megazord, μάλιστα η προσγείωσή τους ήταν ανώμαλη ενώ η Σκοτεινή Jupiter κατέβηκε για να τους αποτελειώσει.

-Ξοφλήσατε! Είπε κι άρχισε να επιτίθεται σε όλους χωρίς διάκριση, δεν άφησε ούτε έναν που να μη δεχτεί τα πυρά της. Σε κάποια φάση της επιτέθηκε η Sailor Moon, αλλά εκείνη αφού την απώθησε, τη σήκωσε ψηλά και την πέταξε. Τότε ο Neo και οι Sailor ανασυντάχθηκαν για αντεπίθεση.

-Νομίζεις πως είσαι σκληρή ε;! Βάλ'τα μαζί μου! Την προκάλεσε.

-Ευχαρίστως! Του απάντησε και όρμησε εναντίον του.

Η πάλη τους όμως δεν κράτησε πολύ. Αρχικά ο Neo δοκίμασε μια γυριστή κλωτσιά, το ίδιο κι εκείνη, αστόχησαν και οι δύο, μετά πιάστηκαν στα χέρια για λίγο, ύστερα η Σκοτεινή Jupiter τον χτύπησε 3 φορές στο στομάχι και μία στο πρόσωπο πετώντας τον πίσω.

-Όχι! Έκανε η Sailor Mars.

Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, μάζεψε πράσινη ενέργεια στα χέρια της και την πέταξε προς το μέρος τους. Όταν τους χτύπησε, άρχισε να γελά.

Ήταν φανερό πως δεν μπορούσαν να την αντιμετωπίσουν κι έτσι υποχώρησαν στο σπίτι του Neo.

-Είναι όλα πολύ περίεργα, είπε η Amy.

-Συμφωνώ. Ποια ήταν αυτή με τα πράσινα που μας πέταξε έξω από το Megazord; Συμπλήρωσε ο Neo.

-Και η Makoto πού είναι; Πρόσθεσε και η Reye.

-Neo κοίτα, ο υπολογιστής σου, του είπε η Usagi.

-Φαίνεται πως δεν έχει ξεπεράσει ακόμη τον ιό, είπε η Amy.

-Όχι, έχει υπερφορτώσει…Τώρα θα κλείσει τελείως, είπε ο Neo μη μπορώντας να κάνει τίποτε.

-Άσχημα νέα, είπε η Minako.

-Τι κάνουμε τώρα; Ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Να προετοιμαστούμε. Κυρίως οι ψυχικές μας αντοχές θα δοκιμαστούν. Και είμαστε μόνο στον πρώτο γύρο, θα είναι μια μεγάλη μάχη μιας και έχουμε δει μόνο ένα δείγμα της δύναμης της. Απάντησε ο Neo.

-Δείτε, είπε τότε η Usagi δείχνοντας το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας.

Ήταν η Σκοτεινή Jupiter κι έστελνε ένα μήνυμα:

-Στην πτώση των Πολεμιστριών Sailor! Θα σας καταστρέψω μια για πάντα! Και άρχισε να γελά όπως ο διάβολος….


	2. Chapter 2

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 2**

 **Η ΜΑΧΗ ΤΟΥ** **NEO**

Δύσκολα τα πράγματα, ο εξοπλισμός του Neo είχε καταστραφεί εντελώς και όλο το μέρος ήταν σε άθλια κατάσταση. Βλέποντας τα συντρίμμια ο Neo είπε:

-Είμαι αναγκασμένος να τα βάλω με αυτήν την Πολεμίστρια…

-Δεν έχουμε κανένα στοιχείο για το λόγο που μας επιτέθηκε αυτό το κορίτσι, είπε η Minako.

-Κοιτάξτε χάλια, όποιος μπήκε ήξερε τι έκανε, δεν άφησε τίποτα όρθιο και μόλυνε τους υπολογιστές, συμπλήρωσε η Reye.

Στο μεταξύ η Amy προσπαθούσε να διορθώσει τις βλάβες μαζί με τον Neo στον δεύτερο υπολογιστή.

-Τα καταφέρνετε καθόλου; Τους ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Κάνουμε ότι μπορούμε, απάντησε εκείνη.

-Σε παρακαλώ πρόσεχε.

-Έχε μας εμπιστοσύνη, μόνο που πρέπει να φέρουμε σε επαφή τα τσιπάκια, Amy, πάτα το κουμπί, της ζήτησε ο Neo.

Έτσι κι έγινε, ο δεύτερος υπολογιστής διορθώθηκε κι εκκίνησε κανονικά.

-Καλή δουλειά παιδιά, τους επικρότησε η Reye.

-Ως εδώ καλά. Τώρα πρέπει να δούμε τι θα κάνουμε με την Σκοτεινή Jupiter, είπε ο Neo.

Παράλληλα στο Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο, ετοιμάζονταν για την επόμενη φάση του σχεδίου τους.

-Ωραία, τώρα μπορούμε να προχωρήσουμε στην φάση 2 του σχεδίου μας, είπε η Tara.

-Ναι. Και να τους συντρίψουμε! Συμπλήρωσε ο Kalite.

-Γι αυτό θα καλέσω και πάλι την Σκοτεινή Jupiter.

-Σου προτείνω να της δώσεις το Ξίφος του Σκότους.

-Τέλεια ιδέα, δεν θα της το δώσω όμως έτσι απλά. Πρέπει να το κερδίσει.

-Φυσικά.

Όσο συνέβαιναν αυτά, η Makoto ξαναεμφανίστηκε και πήρε καινούριες διαταγές:

-Σκοτεινέ Δία. Θα μείνεις εδώ στη Γη μέχρι νεοτέρας διαταγής.

-Ότι ευχαριστεί τη βασίλισσά μου.

-και να θυμάσαι. Πρέπει να κρατήσεις μυστική την ταυτότητά σου, δεν πρέπει κανείς να ξέρει την αλήθεια.

-Όπως επιθυμείς…βασίλισσά μου

-Τέλεια.

Έτσι έμεινε μόνη της, κοίταξε για λίγο την καρφίτσα και τα μάτια της πρασίνισαν. Ακόμα και μια συμμορία που πήγε να της επιτεθεί, τους κανόνισε με την κακιά δύναμη.

Στο προπονητήριο τώρα, ο Neo ξεσπούσε την οργή του στο σάκο του μποξ τον οποίο κρατούσε η Usagi και σε κάποια στιγμή ο Neo είπε:

-Το κεφάλι μου πάει να σπάσει με αυτήν! Δεν μπορώ να τη βγάλω από το μυαλό μου!

Κι έδωσε μια δυνατή μπουνιά στο σάκο.

-Είναι όντως μια παράξενη κατάσταση.

-Φορούσε στολή σαν τη δικιά σας, αυτό πού το πας;

-Νομίζεις πως είναι σύμπτωση;

-Δεν ξέρω. Όταν εμφανίστηκε αυτή, η Mako εξαφανίστηκε.

-Ίσως να δουλεύει για το Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο.

-Ίσως…Αλλά ένα ξέρω σίγουρα. Θα δώσω τα χέρια μου σε αυτό το κορίτσι.

Στο σπίτι του Neo τώρα, οι εργασίες για την αποκατάσταση του εξοπλισμού συνεχίζονταν.

-Θα έχουμε απαντήσεις μετά από αυτό; Ρώτησε η Reye.

-Όχι, κάποια καλώδια έχουν καεί εντελώς. Πρέπει να φτιάξω όλο το μέρος και τελικά τον κεντρικό υπολογιστή απ'όπου ο φίλος μας έχει συνδέσει τη δύναμή του, απάντησε η Amy.

-Αν θέσουμε σε λειτουργία την κεντρική γεννήτρια;

-Θετικό. Όμως θα χρειαστεί χρόνος.

-Χρόνος…Το μόνο πράγμα που δεν έχουμε.

Στο Βασίλειο του Σκότους πάλι, οι δύο συνεργάτες κατέληξαν σε συμφωνία.

-Ωραία, αν έχει το Σπαθί του Σκότους θα είναι δική μας για πάντα, είπε η Tara.

-Θα ελέγξω τη δύναμή της ενάντια στους δαίμονές μας.

-Θαυμάσια. Πάμε πίσω στη Γη. Ανυπομονώ να δω πάλι την Πολεμίστριά μου.

Και μεταφέρθηκαν αμέσως και συγκεκριμένα σε μια παραλία. Αμέσως εμφανίστηκε και η Makoto.

-Με καλέσατε. Τι να κάνω για σας; Ήρθε η ώρα να συντρίψουμε τις Sailor;

-Υπομονή, πρώτα πρέπει να περάσεις μια δοκιμασία, χρησιμοποιώντας τη δική σου ικανότητα και όχι όπλα. Αν νικήσεις τους δαίμονες που θα σου βάλουμε, θα πάρεις το Ξίφος του Σκότους. Της είπε ο Kalite.

-Είσαι έτοιμη; Τη ρώτησε η Tara.

Η Makoto κούνησε το κεφάλι.

Τότε οι δαίμονες εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά της, εκείνη ουδόλως φοβήθηκε. Μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά κατάφερε να τους νικήσει όλους, ειδικά τον τελευταίο τον περιποιήθηκε καλά, έτρεξε καταπάνω του και όταν γύρισε την κατάλληλη στιγμή, του έπιασε το κεφάλι με τα πόδια και τον γύρισε ανάποδα. Μετά σηκώθηκε, ύψωσε το χέρι και είπε:

-Εσύ διατάζεις κι εγώ υπακούω Βασίλισσά μου…

-Ναι! Τα κατάφερες! Κέρδισες το Ξίφος του Σκότους! Της είπε η Tara και της το πρόσφερε.

Εκείνη αφού το στριφογύρισε λίγο, το σήκωσε ψηλά και είπε:

-Οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor θα καταστραφούν, αλλά ο Neo θα είναι ο πρώτος!

Μετά από αρκετή ώρα εκείνος τη βρήκε και έβλεπες την ανακούφιση στο πρόσωπό του. Πού να'ξερε…;

-Επιτέλους αγάπη μου, έφαγα τον κόσμο να σε βρω, πού ήσουν;

-Κάτι προέκυψε…

-Τι λες; Πάμε1

-Ναι, προχώρα κι έρχομαι.

Όταν όμως γύρισε την πλάτη του, εκείνη έστρεψε την καρφίτσα προς αυτόν και τον εξαφάνισε.

«Πάει ο ένας, άλλες τέσσερις μένουν»

Στο τέλος ο Neo βρέθηκε σε μια άλλη διάσταση που έμοιαζε με φυλακή. Κοιτούσε δεξιά-αριστερά χωρίς να μπορεί να καταλάβει πού βρίσκεται. Κι όταν πλησίασε και ακούμπησε τα κάγκελα, έπαθε ηλεκτροπληξία κι έπεσε κάτω.

Όταν σηκώθηκε, δοκίμασε να επικοινωνήσει…

-Sailor Moon, εδώ Neo. Με ακούτε; Mercury, κανείς; Με ακούτε;

-Το ρολόι σου δε θα δουλέψει εδώ πέρα! Τον διέκοψε ο Kalite που εμφανίστηκε, μετά του είπε:

-Πρέπει να με αντιμετωπίσεις ολομόναχος.

Ο Neo προσπάθησε να βρει τον Power Morpher όμως…

-Αυτό ψάχνεις; Του είπε τότε ο Kalite δείχνοντάς τον.

-Κορίτσια, με ακούτε; Βρίσκομαι σε κατάσταση έκτακτης ανάγκης, ξαναδοκίμασε ο Neo.

-Σου είπα πως δεν θα δούλευε, όπως και ο διαμορφωτής σου. Αν τον πάρεις.

Σε αυτά τα λόγια, ο Neo όρμησε καταπάνω του, αλλά ο Kalite τον έσπρωξε πίσω.

-Σίγουρα μπορείς να κάνεις κάτι καλύτερο απ'αυτό. Του είπε.

Παράλληλα η Usagi και η Minako περίμεναν.

-Αρχίζω να ανησυχώ για τον Neo, είπε η Minako.

-Δεν μπορούμε να φύγουμε χωρίς αυτόν, είπε και η Usagi.

-Πού μπορεί να είναι;

-Μη φοβάσαι, μπορεί να φροντίσει τον εαυτό του, πάμε σπίτι του όμως, μας χρειάζονται.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Ξεκίνησαν αμέσως για το σπίτι του.

-Τα πράγματα περιπλέκονται πολύ τώρα, είπε η Minako.

-Τι εννοείς;

-Πρώτα εξαφανίζεται η Makoto τώρα ο Neo, κάτι δεν πάει καλά.

¨όταν έφτασαν και μπήκαν μέσα, είδαν τη Reye και την Amy να έχουν τελειώσει σχεδόν.

-Πώς πάμε; Ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Μερικά καλώδια να συνδέσω και θα είμαστε έτοιμοι, είπε η Amy και πάτησε το κουμπί της λειτουργίας με επιτυχία.

-Ωραία, είπε η Reye με ανακούφιση.

-Η κεντρική γεννήτρια είναι ενεργή, θα συγκεντρώσω την ενέργειά της για να εντοπίσουμε τον Neo.

Όσο αυτά συνέβαιναν στο σπίτι του, στην άλλη διάσταση, αυτός είχε τα δικά του μπλεξίματα.

-Δώσε μου τον διαμορφωτή μου ΤΩΡΑ! Απαίτησε.

-Τώρα απαιτείς, σε λίγο θα ικετεύεις. Αν τον αξίζεις, θα τον πάρεις!

Τότε ο Neo έγινε έξω φρενών και επιχείρησε να του ρίξει μπουνιά, όμως ο Kalite του έπιασε το χέρι και τον γύρισε τούμπα, όμως δεν το έβαλε κάτω.

-Μη βιάζεσαι να γιορτάσεις kalite! Του είπε ενώ ταυτόχρονα πήδηξε και τον κλώτσησε. Εμψυχωμένος τού επιτέθηκε ξανά αλλά αυτή τη φορά αστόχησε και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, ο Kalite τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι και μετά τον έπιασε από το λαιμό λέγοντας:

-Κατάλαβε ένα πράγμα αξιολύπητο μικρό ανθρωπάκι, μπορώ να σε αποτελειώσω όποτε θέλω. Αλλά η Tara σε έδωσε σε μένα σαν έπαθλο για τις υπηρεσίες μου σε αυτήν. Σαν κρέας σε πεινασμένο λιοντάρι.

Και τον άφησε κάτω εξαντλημένο.

Στο σπίτι του, τα τέσσερα κορίτσια αποφάσισαν:

-Λοιπόν ας της δώσουμε ένα μάθημα. Αλλάζουμε μορφή!

-Mercury Star Power!

-Mars Star Power!

-Venus Star Power!

-Moon Crystal Power!

Η σύγκρουση άρχισε αμέσως, ενισχυμένη με το Ξίφος του Σκότους, η Σκοτεινή Jupiter όρμησε εναντίον όλων, δεν άφησε καμία χωρίς να τη χτυπήσει, ειδικά την Sailor Mercury και τη Sailor Venus τις χτύπησε ταυτόχρονα.

Σε κάποια φάση η και η Sailor Mars επιτέθηκαν εκ νέου αλλά απωθήθηκαν εύκολα.

-Νιώστε τη δύναμη του Ξίφους του Σκότους! Φώναξε τότε και αφού το φόρτισε, το έστρεψε στο έδαφος και η ριπή που εξαπολύθηκε, τις ισοπέδωσε και τις τέσσερις.

-Εντάξει Πολεμίστριες Sailor. Τώρα θα σας αποτελειώσω!

Τότε εκείνες μπροστά στον κίνδυνο που τις απειλούσε, δοκίμασαν την Επίθεση του Πλανήτη των Sailor και όταν η Σκοτεινή Jupiter εξαπέλυσε άλλη μια βολή, αυτή αποκρούστηκε και γύρισε πίσω σε αυτήν.

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Είπε τότε και εξαφανίστηκε.

«Δε θα ανεχτώ την ήττα! Μια στιγμή όμως, έχω ακόμα τον Neo» Σκέφτηκε και αμέσως πήρε την απόφασή της:

-Kalite! Τελείωνε!

Την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo προσπαθούσε να έρθει σε επαφή.

-Χα! Χα! Συνέχισε να καλείς τις φίλες σου γιατί χωρίς αυτές είσαι ένα τίποτα. Αλλά είναι καιρός αυτός ο χορός να τελειώσει. Και ξέρεις Neo πως με αυτόν το διαμορφωτή μπορείς να φύγεις από εδώ.

-Τι έχεις στο μυαλό σου;

-Έλα και παρ'ον αν είσαι αρκετά γενναίος, είπε τότε ο Kalite και τον άφησε κάτω.

Τότε ο Neo όρμησε λυσσαλέα όμως λίγο πριν φτάσει σε αυτόν αναγκάστηκε να μαζέψει το χέρι του καθώς η λεπίδα του ξίφους έπεσε μπροστά του. Εκμεταλλευόμενος αυτό, ο Kalite τον κλώτσησε στο πρόσωπο και τον έφερε εκεί που ήθελε ενώ την ίδια στιγμή έπαιζε το σπαθί του πάνω από τον Neo.

-Και τώρα είμαι έτοιμος να τελειώσω αυτό το παιχνίδι…

Θα ήταν αυτό το τέλος…;


	3. Chapter 3

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3**

 **Η ΔΙΑΣΩΣΗ**

Η κατάσταση ήταν πάρα πολύ δύσκολη για τον Neo, ο αντίπαλός του τον είχε στριμώξει και η απειλή του θανάτου ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από εμφανής.

-Το απόλαυσα τόσο πολύ που σχεδόν λυπάμαι αλλά όταν η Βασίλισσά μου διατάζει, εγώ υπακούω, είπε και κατέβασε το ξίφος.

Ευτυχώς όμως ο Neo παραμέρισε και το όπλο δε βρήκε στόχο, έπειτα βούτηξε και καλύφθηκε από το ομιχλώδες έδαφος.

Παραξενεμένος από αυτό, ο Kalite κοίταξε δεξιά-αριστερά και άρχισε να καρφώνει το σπαθί αδιακρίτως, στο τρίτο κάρφωμα είπε:

-Δεν υπάρχει διαφυγή Neo!

Την ίδια στιγμή η Tara σκεφτόταν να μπει κι αυτή στο παιχνίδι:

«Τώρα ο Kalite έχει τον Neo εκεί ακριβώς που θέλω. Νομίζω πως είναι καιρός να παίξω κι εγώ λίγο, μου έλειψε τόσο η δράση τώρα που η νίκη είναι δική μας»

Ενώ στο σπίτι του Neo προσπαθούσαν τα κορίτσια να θέσουν σε ισχύ την κεντρική γεννήτρια.

-Σχεδόν τα καταφέραμε Amy, είναι σε πλήρη λειτουργία, είπε η Reye.

-Δε θα το έλεγα, χάνουμε πάλι ενέργεια. Γρήγορα στην εναλλακτική πηγή, είπε η Amy.

-Τι γίνεται με τον υπολογιστή; Ακόμα να εντοπίσει τον Neo; Ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Δυστυχώς δεν προέκυψε τίποτε ακόμα, της απάντησε η Minako.

-Έχω ένα άσχημο προαίσθημα, είπε η Usagi φοβισμένη.

-Κάτι δεν πάει καλά, συμπλήρωσε και η Reye. Και δεν είχε άδικο καθώς ο Kalite ήταν πολύ κοντά στο να τον βρει.

-Αρχίζεις να με εκνευρίζεις άνθρωπε, είπε ενώ συνέχιζε να καρφώνει ανεπιτυχώς το όπλο του.

-Πού είσαι;! Είπε πάλι καθώς τον πλησίασε χωρίς να το καταλάβει, σήκωσε το ξίφος και όταν το ξανακάρφωσε, ο Neo έγειρε το κεφάλι και κατάφερε να ξεφύγει, τότε αυτός πέρασε από πάνω του και είπε για τρίτη φορά:

-Δεν έχεις επιλογές Neo! Εμφανίσου! Παραδόσου! Θα είμαι σπλαχνικός μαζί σου.

Όταν απομακρύνθηκε αρκετά, σηκώθηκε όρθιος βγάζοντας μια άγρια κραυγή και πριν ο Kalite καταλάβει τι έγινε, έφαγε κλωτσιά με τον ίδιο τρόπο κι έπεσε κάτω, έπειτα ο Neo είπε:

-Λοιπόν Kalite, νομίζεις πως είσαι έξυπνος ε;!

-Πολύ πιο έξυπνος από σένα!

-Αυτό μπορούμε να το αλλάξουμε! Είπε τότε ο Neo και επιτέθηκε πάλι, αυτή τη φορά όμως ο αντίπαλός του τον απώθησε βίαια.

Εν τω μεταξύ η Usagi και η Minako άρχισαν να ψάχνουν για τον Neo αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Σε κάποια φάση βρήκε τη Makoto.

-Mako! Mako περίμενε, είδες τον Neo πουθενά;

-Βασικά τον περίμενα στο προπονητήριο, δεν ήρθε όμως.

-Παράξενο, δεν το συνηθίζει.

-Να μαντέψω πως ανησύχησες ε; Αυτό δεν ξέρεις να κάνεις καλύτερα, έτσι; Της είπε τότε η Makoto ψυχρά ενώ την ίδια στιγμή εμφανίστηκε και η Usagi.

-Τι έγινε εδώ

-Δεν καταλαβαίνω τίποτα, πώς πήγε το ψάξιμο;

-Έψαξα παντού, κανείς δεν τον είδε πουθενά.

-Εδώ η Mako μου είπε πως τον περίμενε στο προπονητήριο.

-Δε βγάζω άκρη, προτείνω να την ακολουθήσουμε.

-Καλή ιδέα.

Τη σκέψη τους διάβασε ταυτόχρονα ο Kalite που είπε στην Tara:

-Νομίζω πως η Sailor Venus κάτι υποψιάζεται.

-Τότε δε μένει παρά να δούμε, είπε η Tara και έριξε μια ματιά. Μετά συμπλήρωσε:

-Α! Εδώ είμαστε, η Usagi και η Minako προσπαθούν να βρουν τη Σκοτεινή Jupiter. Δε θα γίνει όμως αυτό.

Στη Γη τώρα οι δύο φίλες επιτέλους την είδαν.

-Να'τη! Εκεί είναι, είπε η Usagi.

-Mako! Mako! Φώναξε και η Minako.

Όμως τις περίμενε μια δυσάρεστη έκπληξη. 6 δαίμονες εμφανιστήκαν μπροστά τους με άγριες διαθέσεις.

-Ωχ όχι! Ώρα που τη βρήκαν! Είπε η Usagi θυμωμένη.

-Ας αλλάξουμε, πρότεινε η Minako και μεταμορφώθηκαν.

'Όσο εκείνες πάλευαν, η Makoto ήταν πίσω από τους θάμνους και παρακολουθούσε, όταν οι δύο Sailor νίκησαν, πήραν πάλι τις ανθρώπινες μορφές τους και η Usagi είπε:

-Η Mako εξαφανίστηκε.

-Παράξενο, οι δαίμονες δεν της επιτέθηκαν.

-Κάτι είναι λάθος, είμαι σίγουρη.

-Έλα, πάμε στο σπίτι του Neo.

Ενώ η Σκοτεινή Jupiter διατάχθηκε να τελειώσει εκείνη τη δουλειά. Αμέσως εμφανίστηκε μπροστά στον Kalite.

-Kalite σταμάτα.

-Νόμισα πως η Tara ήθελε να τον αποτελειώσω εγώ.

-Θέλησε η ευχαρίστηση να είναι δική μου. Και με διέταξε προσωπικά.

-Πολύ καλά.

-Λοιπόν συναντιόμαστε πάλι, είπε η Σκοτεινή Jupiter στον Neo καθώς αυτός σηκωνόταν. Ανυπομονούσα γι αυτό…

-Φοράς στολή Πολεμίστριας Sailor αλλά είσαι με το Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο.

-Σύντομα το Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο θα κυβερνήσει τον κόσμο!

-Είναι το κακό!

-Ναι. Κι εγώ το ίδιο! Του είπε και του επιτέθηκε χωρίς δισταγμό, αυτός το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να αποφεύγει τα χτυπήματα, όχι όμως και το τελευταίο που τον πέτυχε στο στήθος και τον γκρέμισε κάτω.

-Σύντομα εσύ και οι φίλες σου θα είστε μια ανάμνηση, είπε γελώντας.

Από την άλλη στο σπίτι του.

-Δεν μπορέσαμε να τον βρούμε, είπε με θλίψη η Usagi.

-Μα δεν μπορούμε να συνεχίσουμε έτσι, πρόσθεσε η Reye.

-Ας ελπίσουμε πως είναι καλά.

-Πόση ώρα θέλει ακόμα για να λειτουργήσει η γεννήτρια; Ρώτησε με νόημα η Minako.

-15 λεπτά, απάντησε η Reye.

-Τα κατάφερα, επισκεύασα το σύστημα τηλεμεταφοράς, τώρα μένει να εστιάσουμε στο ρολόι του Neo και να τον φέρουμε πίσω, είπε η Amy ευχαριστημένη.

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo κλώτσησε ελαφρά τη Σκοτεινή Jupiter και σηκώθηκε ξανά, ούτε τώρα όμως έκανε επίθεση, απλά ξέφευγε, κάποια στιγμή η Σκοτεινή Jupiter σταμάτησε και του είπε:

-Δεν είσαι κακός κι έτσι.

-Κατάλαβέ το, δε θέλω να σε πολεμήσω.

-Επειδή ξέρεις ότι θα νικήσω.

-Όχι γιατί αν είσαι Πολεμίστρια Sailor θα ήσουν μαζί μας κι όχι με το κακό.

-Εσείς θα είστε ιστορία, το κακό σύντομα θα εξουσιάζει, είπε και του επιτέθηκε ξανά. Αυτή τη φορά όμως τον πέτυχε για τα καλά ρίχνοντάς τον πάλι κάτω και του έπεσε ο Power Morpher, μόλις άπλωσε το χέρι του να τον πιάσει, εκείνη του το πάτησε με τις μπότες λέγοντας:

-Όχι δε θα το κάνεις! Κι άρχισε να γελά.

Στο μεταξύ η διαδικασία τηλεμεταφοράς είχε ξεκινήσει.

-Τώρα η διαδικασία ξεκινάει. Είπε η Amy.

-Πόσος χρόνος χρειάζεται; Ρώτησε η Minako.

-Λίγα λεπτά, σχεδόν το έχω.

-Κρατήσου φίλε, είπε η Usagi με σιγανή φωνή.

Όσο για τον Neo, βρισκόταν σε δεινή θέση:

-Τελείωσε, εγώ είμαι η νικήτρια, του είπε κι εμφάνισε το σπαθί της.. Τι σκέφτεσαι για το σπαθί μου ε; Τώρα θα πληρώσεις το τίμημα της ήττας.

Παράλληλα:

-Πόσο ακόμα; Ρώτησε η Usagi.

Λίγο ακόμα , απάντησε η Amy.

-Amy βιάσου, της ζήτησε και η Reye.

Την ίδια στιγμή:

-Ήταν πολύ καλός αγώνας αλλά τώρα το παιχνίδι τελείωσε! Είπε η Σκοτεινή Jupiter και σήκωσε το όπλο πάνω από το κεφάλι της, μετά το κατέβασε και…..

Ευτυχώς δε βρήκε στόχο καθώς ο Neo τηλεμεταφέρθηκε ακριβώς πάνω στην ώρα…

-Τι…;! Όχι! Θύμωσε τότε.

Ενώ ο Neo προσγειώθηκε στο πάτωμα του γραφείου του.

-Neo! Γύρισες! Του είπαν όλες και έτρεξαν κοντά του.

Ταυτόχρονα ο Kalite είχε παράπονα από την Jupiter:

-Τον είχες στα χέρια σου και τον άφησες να σου ξεφύγει!

-Έφυγε με τηλεμεταφορά Kalite.

-Αυτό που ξέρω είναι πως σε εμπιστευτήκαμε αλλά εσύ δεν τελείωσες τη δουλειά!

-Δώσε μου μια ευκαιρία και εμπιστέψου με. Θα τις καταστρέψω.

-Θα έχεις την ευκαιρία σου αλλά τώρα θα μείνεις εκεί που είσαι!

Την είδα χρονική στιγμή, ο Neo διηγούταν στα κορίτσια την περιπέτειά του:

-Φτηνά τη γλίτωσα, λίγο ακόμα και η Σκοτεινή Jupiter θα με έκοβε σε κυβάκια.

-Αλήθεια; Είπε η Reye.

-Δε θα το πιστέψετε. Όλα ξεκίνησαν στο προπονητήριο, πήγα να φύγω με τη Mako και…

-Μια στιγμή, τον διέκοψε η Usagi, εμάς μας είπε πως δεν ήρθες καθόλου.

-Ορκίζομαι…Και μετά θυμάμαι να παλεύω με τον Kalite και είχε τον διαμορφωτή μου, μετά ήρθε και η Σκοτεινή Jupiter και…

-Ανακάλυψες τίποτε άλλο; Τον ρώτησε η Amy.

-Ένα πράγμα κατάλαβα, είναι μια μοχθηρή Πολεμίστρια.

-Δεν το πιστεύω, αυτή τη φορά εχθρός μας είναι μια άλλη Sailor, παρατήρησε η Reye, ενώ μιλούσε ακόμα, χτύπησε ο συναγερμός.

-Τι έγινε τώρα; Ρώτησε η Minako μέσα σε πανικό.

-Δείτε το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας, πρότεινε η Reye.

-Δεν μπορεί, η Tara είναι εδώ στη Γη, πρέπει να τη σταματήσουμε. Αλλάζουμε μορφή! Είπε ο Neo.

-Mercury Star Power!

-Mars Star Power!

-Venus Star Power!

-Moon Crystal Power!

-Twin-Headed Power!

Μόλις άλλαξαν, πήγαν αμέσως στο κέντρο της πόλης όπου η Tara τους περίμενε και τους επιτέθηκε αμέσως, όμως εκείνοι ξέφυγαν και τότε διέταξε:

-Εμπρός δαίμονες! Επιτεθείτε στις Πολεμίστριες Sailor!

Έτσι κι έγινε, επιτέθηκαν όλοι μαζί αλλά οι Sailor έμπειρες πια κατάφεραν να τους αποκρούσουν. Και ο Neo όταν τελείωσε μ'αυτούς, ασχολήθηκε με την ίδια την Tara, στη σύγκρουση όμως που ακολούθησε, δε νίκησε κανείς από τους δύο.

Όσο οι άλλες μάχονταν, η Σκοτεινή Jupiter έκανε εξάσκηση στη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση βελτιώνοντας το στυλ της και αυξάνοντας το μίσος της, σε κάποια στιγμή σταμάτησε και είπε:

-Εντάξει Βασίλισσά μου, είμαι έτοιμη για μια ακόμη ευκαιρία.

-Υπομονή Jupiter, θα έρθει η σειρά σου.

Εκείνη ενθουσιασμένη, στριφογύρισε και γελώντας είπε:

-Θα περιμένω να ΣΥΝΤΡΙΨΩ τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor!

Στο αρχηγείο:

-Τώρα που μπήκε και η Tara στο παιχνίδι, τα πράγματα σοβαρεύουν, παρατήρησε ο Neo.

-Ναι. Και όταν τους χτυπάμε, αποσύρονται και ετοιμάζονται για καινούρια μάχη, πρόσθεσε η Usagi.

Πάλι όμως ο συναγερμός χτύπησε και διέκοψε κάθε συζήτηση.

-Τι έγινε τώρα; Ρώτησε η Reye.

-Λαμβάνω μια μεγάλη αναστάτωση στο κέντρο του Τόκυο, στον πύργο, έδωσε τη λύση η Amy.

-Είναι πάλι ο Kalite.

«Αρχίζει να μου τη δίνει αυτό το αστείο» μονολόγησε ο Neo που τον είδε «λίγο» ψηλότερο.

-Πρέπει να τον εμποδίσουμε, είπε η Usagi.

-Μπορεί να είναι παγίδα, μπήκε στη μέση η Amy

-Δεν έχουμε άλλη επιλογή, παρενέβη ο Neo.

Θα τα κατάφερναν…;


	4. Chapter 4

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 4**

 **Η ΚΛΗΡΟΝΟΜΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΔΥΝΑΜΗΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΟ ΕΚΛΕΙΠΟΜΕΝΟ** **MEGAZORD**

Όσο όλα αυτά συνέβαιναν στην Ιαπωνία, την ίδια στιγμή στην Αμερική, ο Jason ο Κόκκινος Ranger βρισκόταν σε σκέψεις.

-Τι έχεις φίλε μου; Πολύ σκεπτικός φαίνεσαι, τον ρώτησε ο Tommy.

-Να, ξέρεις πως σε λίγο καιρό εγώ, η Trini και ο Zack θα ταξιδέψουμε στην Ελβετία, απάντησε εκείνος.

-Και τι σε προβληματίζει;

-Η δύναμή μου πρέπει να μεταφερθεί σε κάποιον άλλο, σε ποιον όμως…;

-Νομίζω πως βρήκα τη λύση.

-Πες τη μου…

-Θυμάσαι πριν από χρόνια έναν νεαρό που είχε παλέψει μαζί μου;

-Ναι

-Πιστεύω πως αυτό το παιδί είναι ο κατάλληλος για να του μεταβιβάσεις τη δύναμή σου. Από τη μάχη μας κατάλαβα πως έχει την καρδιά και την ψυχή ενός Power Ranger.

-Λες…; Μα και βέβαια, αυτός θα είναι ο εκλεκτός, θα φύγω αμέσως για την Ιαπωνία να τον συναντήσω, αυτός θα είναι ο επόμενος Κόκκινος Ranger, είπε ο Jason ενθουσιασμένος και χωρίς να χάσει καιρό ετοιμάστηκε για το υπερατλαντικό ταξίδι του.

Δε χρειάστηκε να κουραστεί πάντως καθώς η τηλεμεταφορά τον οδήγησε έξω από το σπίτι του Neo. Αμέσως χτύπησε την πόρτα.

-Ποιος να'ναι; Αναρωτήθηκε η Usagi.

-Δεν ξέρω, δεν περιμένω κανέναν, πάω να δω, απάντησε ο Neo και πήγε να δει.

Όταν άνοιξε, δεν πίστευε στα μάτια του.

-Jason…! Δεν περίμενα να σε δω με τίποτα. Τι σε φέρνει στην Ιαπωνία;

-Πρέπει να σου πω κάτι πολύ σημαντικό, μπορώ να σε δω ιδιαιτέρως; Τον ρώτησε.

-Ναι βεβαίως, έλα όμως λίγο μαζί μου σε παρακαλώ.

Και τον οδήγησε στο γραφείο του, μετά είπε:

-Κορίτσια να σας συστήσω, από εδώ ο Jason, ο Κόκκινος Power Ranger.

-Χαρήκαμε για τη γνωριμία, είπαν και οι τέσσερις δίνοντας το χέρι τους.

-Τώρα θα μου επιτρέψετε, θέλει να μου μιλήσει ιδιαιτέρως.

-Κάνε τη δουλειά σου, τον καθησύχασε η Reye κι αυτός ανακουφισμένος πήρε τον Jason και τον πήγε στο σαλόνι.

-Λοιπόν Jason; Τι είναι αυτό το τόσο σημαντικό που θέλεις να μου πεις; Σε ακούω.

-Όπως ξέρεις είμαι ο αρχηγός της ομάδας που είχες γνωρίσει πριν από μερικά χρόνια.

-Αυτό το ξέρω, αλλά… γιατί μου το λες;

-Σε λίγες μέρες θα ταξιδέψω στην Ελβετία και…

-Πες μου γιατί σταμάτησες;

-Πρέπει να μεταφέρω τη δύναμή μου σε κάποιον άλλο Ranger.

-Και ποιον σκέφτηκες;

-Κάποιον που μας θαυμάζει από μικρός και είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα ήθελε κι αυτός να είναι σαν εμάς.

Όταν ο Neo άρχισε να αντιλαμβάνεται τα λεγόμενα του Jason, άρχισε να νιώθει ένα μούδιασμα σε όλο του το σώμα. Παρόλα αυτά πρόλαβε να πει.

-Τι…εννοείς….με αυτό;

-Εννοώ πως θα έχεις τη χαρά και την τιμή να λάβεις τις δικές μου δυνάμεις στα χέρια σου. Από εδώ και στο εξής, θα είσαι εσύ ο επόμενος Κόκκινος Ranger, του αποκάλυψε ο Jason και του έδειξε το Ενεργειακό Νόμισμα του Τυραννόσαυρου.

Στη θέα του Νομίσματος, ο Neo πάγωσε, όταν συνήλθε του είπε:

-Δε νιώθω τα πόδια μου Jason…

-Ήταν μια απροσδόκητη κίνηση οφείλω να ομολογήσω, τώρα το Νόμισμά μου σου ανήκει, του είπε ο Jason και του έβαλε στο χέρι το Νόμισμα, μετά του το έκλεισε, του έπιασε το άλλο χέρι και του ξανάπε:

-Τώρα η δύναμή μου βρίσκεται στα χέρια σου, χρησιμοποίησέ την με σύνεση για να αμύνεσαι κι όχι για να επιτίθεσαι, για να δημιουργείς κι όχι να καταστρέφεις, για το καλό κι όχι για το κακό. Να το θυμάσαι αυτό και θα σε προστατεύει για πάντα.

-Σε ευχαριστώ που με εμπιστεύτηκες Jason, να'σαι σίγουρος πως δε θα σε απογοητεύσω. Θα βάλω τα δυνατά μου για να σε κάνω υπερήφανο.

-Είμαι σίγουρος, γι αυτό άλλωστε σε επέλεξα.

-Πώς όμως μπορώ να στο ανταποδώσω;

-Με το να με κάνεις υπερήφανο, μου αρκεί.

-Τώρα θα ήθελα εγώ μια χάρη.

-Ότι θέλεις.

-Γιατί δε μένεις λίγες μέρες φιλοξενούμενός μου;

-Είσαι πολύ ευγενικός.

-Είναι καθήκον μου μετά το δώρο που μου πρόσφερες, του είπε ο Neo και τον αγκάλιασε, μετά πήγαν πάλι στο γραφείο του.

Ξαναγυρίζουμε στη σκληρή πραγματικότητα όπου οι ήρωές μας βρίσκονταν σε κατάσταση έκτακτης ανάγκης.

-Αν δεν κάνουμε κάτι, θα καταστρέψει τα πάντα, είπε η Usagi.

-Πρέπει να βιαστούμε, αλλάζουμε μορφή, είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Τότε συνέβη κάτι απρόοπτο, τα κορίτσια μεταμορφώθηκαν, εκείνος όμως όχι.

-Τι συνέβη τώρα; Ρώτησε η Sailor Venus.

-Ο Neo δεν άλλαξε. Jason, μήπως ξέρεις κάτι; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Αυτό που φοβόμουν, πραγματοποιείται διαστασιακός έλεγχος δύναμης προκαλούμενος από την προσπάθειά του να εκκινήσει τον κεντρικό υπολογιστή, κλείνει όλες τις πηγές ενέργειας ακόμα και των θέσεων μεταμόρφωσης, έδωσε τη λύση ο Jason.

-Δηλαδή δεν μπορώ να μεταμορφωθώ;

-Όχι μέχρι να τελειώσει ο έλεγχος δύναμης.

-Μα μέχρι τότε θα είναι αργά…

-Δεν μπορώ να κάνω τίποτε γι αυτό.

-Ωχ όχι, χάνουμε και το δεύτερο κομπιούτερ.

-Τι κάνουμε τώρα; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

«Αν δεν μπορώ να αλλάξω, την έχουμε άσχημα» Είπε ο Neo στον εαυτό του.

Στο Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο τώρα, η Tara είχε μια άλλη δουλειά.

«Το τέλος σου έρχεται Neo. Αυτή θα είναι η τελευταία φορά που θα χρησιμοποιήσεις αυτό το Megazord, με το μαγικό που θα κάνω θα προκαλέσω ηλιακή έκλειψη και θα κόψω την πηγή της δύναμής του.

Ενώ η Σκοτεινή Jupiter συνέχιζε την εξάσκησή με το ξίφος στη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση. Το στριφογύριζε επιδέξια και εκτελούσε τις ασκήσεις της με χάρη, όταν τελείωσε, είπε:

«Είμαι έτοιμη για μάχη τώρα, είμαι έτοιμη να καταστρέψω τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor» Κι άρχισε να γελά.

Εν τω μεταξύ στο αρχηγείο:

-Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω, έχω κολλήσει εδώ πέρα, πάμε από το κακό στο χειρότερο, είπε ο Neo κι έμεινε για λίγο αμίλητος. Μετά είπε στις Sailor:

-Λοιπόν κορίτσια, ξεκινήστε εσείς για να τον κρατήσετε απασχολημένο, εγώ θα έρθω όσο πιο γρήγορα γίνεται..

-Εντάξει, του απάντησαν.

-Εσύ Sailor Moon πάρε το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας, το εμπιστεύομαι σε σένα. Χρησιμοποίησέ το για να μπλοκάρεις τις επιθέσεις του εχθρού.

-Μείνε ήσυχος, του απάντησαν όλες κι έφυγαν αμέσως.

-Εμείς τώρα τι κάνουμε; Τον ρώτησε ο Jason.

-Μου ήρθε μια ιδέα, φέρε μου την κεντρική μονάδα του δεύτερου υπολογιστή.

Εκείνος του την έφερε κι αμέσως ο Neo άρχισε να εργάζεται πάνω σε αυτήν. Αρχικά μετακίνησε τα τσιπάκια άρχισε να ενώνει κάποια καλώδια μεταξύ τους, προς το τέλος πετάχτηκαν σπίθες αλλά ο υπολογιστής άναψε.

-Ωραία, το έφτιαξες, είπε ο Jason, τώρα μπορείς να αλλάξεις.

-Τέλεια. Εσύ περίμενέ με εδώ, εντάξει;

-Φυσικά.

-Αλλάζω μορφή! TYRANNOSAURUS!

Κι αμέσως έφυγε για να βοηθήσει τα κορίτσια.

Όταν έφτασε, τα είδε να μάχονται με τους υποτακτικούς και ρίχτηκε κι αυτός στη μάχη, με το Σπαθί του Δικεφάλου, εξόντωνε όποιον τολμούσε να τον πλησιάσει, το ίδιο έκανε και η Sailor Moon με το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας.

-Πώς πάμε; Τη ρώτησε καθώς έφτασε κοντά της.

-Ως εδώ καλά, του απάντησε εκείνη δίνοντάς του το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας και παίρνοντας το σκήπτρο της.

Όμως τώρα εμφανίστηκε και η Tara και τους επιτέθηκε αδιάκριτα χτυπώντας τους όλους.

-Εντάξει Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Είναι καιρός να τελειώνουμε με σας! Νιώστε τη δική μου δύναμη! Τους είπε και αφού φόρτισε ένα μπούμερανγκ, το πέταξε προς το μέρος τους χτυπώντας και τους πέντε ενώ ταυτόχρονα εμφανίστηκε και ο γιγάντιος Kalite κάνοντάς τους με τα βήματά του να χάσουν την ισορροπία τους.

Τότε η Tara τον διέταξε:

-Kalite σταμάτα να παίζεις και αποτελείωσέ τους!

Παράλληλα ο Jason προσπαθούσε να θέσει πάλι σε λειτουργία τον κεντρικό υπολογιστή, ξαφνικά όμως και τελείως αθόρυβα, έκανε την εμφάνισή της η Σκοτεινή Jupiter και προσπάθησε να τον ακινητοποιήσει, δεν μπόρεσε όμως καθώς ο Jason την αντιλήφθηκε και άρχισαν να παλεύουν.

Στην πόλη πάλι:

-Ανόητες Πολεμίστριες Sailor, έτοιμες να παραδοθείτε;! Είπε η Tara.

-Ποτέ! Φώναξε ο Neo δυνατά.

-Neo, είσαι ανόητος!

-Ανόητη είσαι εσύ που νομίζεις ότι θα παραδοθούμε σε σένα!

-Σιωπή! Φώναξε τότε ο Kalite και κάρφωσε το σπαθί του στο έδαφος κάνοντας να σειστεί η Γη.

-Δε θα νικήσεις Tara!

-Είναι καιρός να ολοκληρώσω το σχέδιό μου! Kalite, κάντο!

-Όχι!

Εκείνος υπάκουσε και κινήθηκε προς τη γέφυρα όπου κινούταν το τρένο βολίδα κι άρχισε να καταστρέφει ένα τμήμα της γέφυρας.

-Όχι! Το τρένο! Kalite σταμάτα!. Φώναξε πάλι ο Neo.

-Όχι αν δεν πείτε ότι παραδίνεστε!

Όταν τώρα ο Jason και η Jupiter τελείωσαν την πάλη, ήταν εξαντλημένοι.

-Τώρα θα σιγουρευτώ ότι δε θα λειτουργήσει ξανά.

-Τι γίνεται εδώ;

-Εγώ είμαι αυτό που συνέβη βλάκα, η Σκοτεινή Jupiter, το έπαθλο του κακού.

-Δια, το κακό σε έκανε να διαλέξεις τον σκοτεινό δρόμο.

-Κάνεις λάθος, θα νικήσουμε και το κακό θα κυβερνήσει.

-Το κακό…δε θα κυβερνήσει.

-Θα γίνει μόλις νικήσω τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor.

-Αυτό είναι αδύνατον.

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! Τώρα θα τελειώσουμε και αυτή τη φορά δε θα δουλέψει ποτέ ξανά, είπε τότε η Σκοτεινή Jupiter και πάτησε κάτι κουμπιά για να πετύχει το στόχο της.

Ενώ αυτά γίνονταν στο αρχηγείο, ο Neo και οι Sailor πήγαν κοντά στη γέφυρα.

-Γιατί αργήσατε τόσο; Τους ειρωνεύτηκε η Tara.

-Να'τη εκεί άνω είναι, είπε η Sailor Mercury.

-Μισό λεπτό, πού είναι το τρένο; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Εκεί πέρα, της έδειξε η Sailor Moon.

-Η κατάσταση είναι σοβαρή, είπε ο Neo.

-Κάτι πρέπει να κάνουμε, είπε η Sailor Venus.

-Να ανέβουμε πάνω, πρότεινε η Sailor Mars.

-Αν το κάνουμε, ίσως να γίνουν χειρότερα τα πράγματα, είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν έχουμε επιλογή, πάμε, είπε η Sailor Mercury.

Δεν πρόλαβαν όμως να προχωρήσουν πολύ καθώς η πελώρια σιλουέτα του Kalite, τους έκλεινε το δρόμο.

-Όχι αυτός πάλι! Παρατήρησε η Sailor Mars.

Στο αρχηγείο:

-Δε θα ξεφύγεις ποτέ μ'αυτό, της είπε ο Jason.

-Μα έχω ήδη ξεφύγει, το μόνο που μένει είναι να τελειώσω τη δουλειά.

-Οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor θα σε σταματήσουν!

-Δε νομίζω! Η μικρή σου ομαδούλα δεν μπορεί να κάνει τίποτα τώρα!

-Ίσως όχι, αλλά εγώ μπορώ, της είπε τότε ο Jason έχοντας έναν άσο στο μανίκι του. Υπολογιστή, ενεργοποίησε το μαγνητικό πεδίο γύρω από τον εισβολέα! Και πάτησε το κουμπί για να βγει το πεδίο και να τη φυλακίσει.

-Ε; Όχι! Είναι αδύνατον! Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό Jason!

«Πού ήμουν;» Είπε τότε στον εαυτό του και συνέχισε τη δουλειά του.

-Ο υπολογιστής δε θα ξαναδουλέψει! Είπε σίγουρη η Σκοτεινή Jupiter.

Στο μεταξύ στη γέφυρα:

-Εντάξει κορίτσια, ας το κάνουμε! ΘΕΛΩ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ DINOZORD ΤΩΡΑ!

-Τα Zords είναι εδώ! Εμπρός! Φώναξε η Tara.

-Εμπρός κορίτσια, πάμε! Είπε ο Νέο και πήδηξε πρώτος μέσα, μετά ακολούθησαν και οι άλλες.

-Ενωθείτε!

-Έτοιμη! Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Συστήματα εντάξει! Είπε και η Sailor Mercury.

-Έτοιμη για μάχη! Πρόσθεσε και η Sailor Mars.

-Ας το κάνουμε! Συμπλήρωσε η Sailor Venus.

-Ενέργεια στα Κρύσταλλα! Είπε ο Neo και το έκανε πρώτος.

-Κρύσταλλοι ενεργοποιήθηκαν! Ακολούθησαν και οι άλλες.

-Ενέργεια!

-2,1 ενέργεια!

-Εμπρός! Μετατροπή σε Megazord!

Όταν η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε, το Megazord σηκώθηκε όρθιο και ήταν έτοιμο για δράση.

Την ίδια στιγμή το τρένο βολίδα είχε φτάσει στο χείλος του γκρεμού και θα έπεφτε αν δεν έβαζε το Megazord το χέρι του για να το σταματήσει.

Όταν το είδε ο Kalite, του επιτέθηκε χωρίς δισταγμό και το χτύπησε με το σπαθί του, αμέσως το Megazord ανταπέδωσε το χτύπημα με τον ίδιο τρόπο κι επίσης του έβαλε μια τρικλοποδιά και τον έριξε κάτω. Ταυτόχρονα η ηλιακή έκλειψη ξεκινούσε.

-Μια έκλειψη ξεκινά, η ηλιακή ενέργεια ελαττώνεται, παρατήρησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Σειρά μου! Είπε τώρα και η Tara και ψήλωσε κι αυτή, εκτός αυτού μεταμορφώθηκε σε σκορπιό.

-Προσέξτε το κεντρί! Είπε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Η ηλιακή ενέργεια έπεσε στο 25% Είπε η Sailor Mercury.

Τότε η Tara επιτέθηκε κι αυτή και τώρα το Megazord είχε να τα βάλει με δύο

Γι αυτό επιτέθηκαν και οι δύο με λύσσα και το Megazord δυσκολευόταν να τους αντιμετωπίσει.

-Χάνουμε δύναμη γρήγορα! Πέσαμε στο 50% Είπε ο Neo και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, δέχτηκε μια γροθιά από τον Kalite, τόσο που έπεσε ανάσκελα στο έδαφος, ενώ το φεγγάρι είχε καλύψει τον ήλιο.

-Τώρα ήρθε το τέλος σας. Είστε τελείως αδύναμοι να μας σταματήσετε! Είπε η Tara.

-Όλες σχεδόν οι ενεργειακές πηγές έχουν εξαντληθεί, είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Neo! Το Ενεργειακό Σπαθί! Γρήγορα! Τον πρότρεψε η Sailor Moon.

-Σωστά! Αυτό θα μας δώσει ένα ποσό ενέργειας.

Στο μεταξύ στο αρχηγείο ο Jason συνέχιζε την προσπάθειά του με τη φυλακισμένη

Σκοτεινή Jupiter να τον ειρωνεύεται:

-Προσπάθησε όσο θες Jason, δε θα καταφέρεις τίποτα.

-Θα τα καταφέρω.

-Το κομπιούτερ είναι ανάμνηση, το ίδιο και οι Sailor!

Ο Jason δεν απάντησε και συνέχισε να προσπαθεί ενώ το Megazord ήταν ακόμη κάτω.

-Θέλω το Ενεργειακό Σπαθί! Τώρα! Πρόσταξε ο Neo και το ξίφος έπεσε από τον ουρανό στο δεξί χέρι του Megazord, πράγμα που το έκανε να σηκωθεί πάλι όρθιο και να περάσει στην αντεπίθεση χτυπώντας και τους δύο αντιπάλους διαδοχικά και κάνοντάς τους να πέσουν κάτω.

-Ωραία! Τώρα έχουμε μια ευκαιρία! Είδε ο Neo.

Ενώ ο Jason δεν το έβαζε κάτω με τίποτε.

-Τι σου συμβαίνει Power Ranger; Τίποτα δε δουλεύει; Άσε με να βγω και να κάνω το ίδιο και σε σένα.

-Είσαι στα αλήθεια κακιά Δία, είναι καιρός να δούμε ποια είσαι.

Τελικά το σχέδιο της Tara μάλλον θα ολοκληρωθεί:

-Τέλεια! Ώρα να καλέσουμε τη Σκοτεινή Jupiter!

-Χρησιμοποίησε τα μαγικά σου για να την ελευθερώσεις, της είπε ο Kalite όπως κι έγινε.

-Την επόμενη φορά ηλίθιε, είπε τότε η Σκοτεινή Jupiter στον Jason κι εξαφανίστηκε.

-Στάσου! Πώς το…;!

Αμέσως λοιπόν η Σκοτεινή Jupiter ψήλωσε και ήρθε γελώντας…

-Όχι! Η Σκοτεινή Jupiter! Είπε ο Neo τρομοκρατημένος.

-Ελάτε αξιολύπητες Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Έφτασε το τέλος σας! Είπε και όρμησε με το ξίφος προτεταμένο χτυπώντας το Megazord, εκείνο ανταπέδωσε μα ήταν εμφανές πως είχε πρόβλημα, κάτι που το πρόσεξε και ο Neo.

-Έχουμε πρόβλημα. Δεν έχουμε αρκετή δύναμη να τελειώσουμε αυτή τη μάχη.

Και δεν είχε άδικο. Δέχτηκε δύο απανωτά χτυπήματα από την Jupiter και βρέθηκε κυκλωμένο και από τους τρεις.

-Αν είναι αυτή μόνο η δύναμή τους, μπορούμε να νικήσουμε, πρέπει να κρατηθούμε, είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Δώστε μου όση δύναμη μας έχει απομείνει, έδωσε εντολή ο Neo.

Όμως δεν ήταν αρκετή. Η Tara σήκωσε το κεντρί και "τσίμπησε" το Megazord αποδυναμώνοντάς το κι άλλο, μετά η Jupiter και ο Kalite ένωσαν τα ξίφη τους και εξαπέλυσαν μια τόσο μεγάλη δύναμη που κυριολεκτικά ισοπέδωσε το Megazord κάνοντάς το να εκρήγνυται επανειλημμένα και στο τέλος να οριζοντιώνεται με τους ήρωές μας να πέφτουν βγάζοντας κραυγές αγανάκτησης. Όταν έπεσαν κάτω, πήραν τις ανθρώπινες μορφές τους ενώ το Megazord διαλυόταν μέσα στη λάβα με τα Zords να χάνονται ένα-ένα.

-Όχι! ΤΥΡΑΝΝΟΣΑΥΡΕΕΕΕ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo με όση δύναμη του είχε μείνει.

Όμως δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτε, μόνο να βλέπει όπως και οι άλλες το Megazord να τυλίγεται στις φλόγες.

Απογοητευμένοι, γύρισαν στο σπίτι του Neo όπου τους περίμενε ο Jason.

-Αυτό ήταν….Τελειώσαμε….Είπε η Sailor Venus.

-Δεν μπορούμε να παραδοθούμε, την έκοψε ο Neo.

-Γιατί όχι; Οι δυνάμεις μας χάθηκαν, το Megazord καταστράφηκε. Τι άλλο μένει; Το Βασίλειο του Σκότους αυτή τη φορά νίκησε, είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Jason, υπάρχει πιθανότητα να φτιαχτεί ο υπολογιστής; Ρώτησε η Amy.

-Πολύ μικρή, απάντησε εκείνος.

-Ακόμα κι αυτή η μικρή πιθανότητα, δεν μπορεί να είναι κίνητρο για να συνεχίσουμε να αγωνιζόμαστε;. Η Γη μας χρειάζεται, προσπάθησε να τις ενθαρρύνει ο Neo.

-Όχι παιδιά. Ούτε εγώ μπορώ να το δεχτώ, δεν πρέπει να τα παρατήσετε, μπήκε στη μέση ο Jason, ξαφνικά όμως ακούστηκε ένας ήχος.

-Τι είναι αυτός ο ήχος; Ρώτησε η Reye.

-Επιτέλους έχουμε την απάντηση. Όταν φυλάκισα τη Σκοτεινή Jupiter, ο υπολογιστής κλείδωσε της διαστημικές βιοδονήσεις της και τις καταχώρησε στο σύστημα για να γίνει αντιστοίχηση.

-Δηλαδή θα μάθουμε την ταυτότητα της Σκοτεινής Jupiter, είπε η Amy.

-Ακριβώς.

-Θα δούμε ποια είναι στο Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας, είπε η Minako.

Η θέα τους σόκαρε όλους.

-Δεν μπορεί…Είπε πρώτη η Minako.

-Θεέ μου…Πρόσθεσε η Amy.

-Αδύνατον…Συμπλήρωσε και η Reye.

-Νέο, κοίτα…Του είπε τότε η Usagi ενώ αυτός ήταν έτοιμος να σπάσει.

-Δεν…..το πιστεύω…..Mako…..Είπε ο Neo με τρεμάμενη φωνή και λιποθύμησε.


	5. Chapter 5

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 5**

 **ΛΥΝΟΝΤΑΣ ΤΑ ΜΑΓΙΚΑ**

Η αποκάλυψη της αλήθειας ήταν κάτι που συγκλόνισε τους πάντες, ειδικά κάποιον που έχασε τις αισθήσεις του μη αντέχοντας το θέαμα.

-Παιδιά, δεν θα το πιστέψετε, είδα έναν φοβερό εφιάλτη, είδα ότι η Μάκο ήταν η Σκοτεινή Jupiter. Πολύ ζωντανός εφιάλτης

-Λυπάμαι φίλε μου, αλλά αυτό που είδες δεν ήταν όνειρο, ήταν αλήθεια. Η αγαπημένη σου είναι ο εχθρός μας, του είπε τότε ο Jason.

-Πώς; Δεν… είναι αλήθεια, πώς μπορεί να…μου το έκανε αυτό; Δεν μπορεί…ΟΧΙ ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ! Είπε τότε ο Neo με σπασμένη φωνή κι έφυγε κλαίγοντας

-Πού πηγαίνεις τώρα; Προσπάθησε να του πει η Usagi

-Άφησέ τον, ήταν μεγάλο σοκ γι αυτόν. Θα προσπαθήσω να του μιλήσω εγώ, της είπε τότε ο Jason.

Δεν το έκανε όμως αμέσως καθώς ο Neo ήταν σε μαύρα χάλια. Τα μάτια του είχαν κοκκινίσει από το κλάμα και διαρκώς σκεφτόταν:

«Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω, είναι αδιανόητο, δεν μπορεί, κάποιο λάθος θα έχει γίνει, δεν είναι δυνατόν η Mako να με πρόδωσε, δε γίνεται αυτό, τι της έχω κάνει; Γιατί στράφηκε εναντίον μου; Δεν έχει σημασία. Ορκίζομαι να την κάνω καλά και να μην αφήσω κανέναν να μας χωρίσει ξανά.»

Όσο η ώρα περνούσε, άρχισε να συνέρχεται από το βαρύ του πόνο, κάποια στιγμή ήρθε ο Jason κοντά του για να τον παρηγορήσει:

-Είσαι καλά φίλε;

-Κάπως καλύτερα…

-Παραδέχομαι πως αυτό ήταν μεγάλο σοκ για σένα. Πρέπει όμως να το αντιμετωπίσεις…

-Τι να κάνω δηλαδή;

-Τώρα είναι που πρέπει να δείξεις την αξία σου, τώρα που έχεις τη Δύναμή μου χρησιμοποίησέ την για να τα καταφέρεις.

-Μα δεν μπορώ να την πολεμήσω…Πώς μπορώ να πειράξω τη χαρά της ζωής μου;

-Αυτό είναι στο δικό σου χέρι φίλε μου, δεν μπορώ να σου πω τι να κάνεις.

-Ευχαριστώ Jason …..ευχαριστώ, του είπε τότε ο Neo και του έπιασε το χέρι για να σηκωθεί όρθιος, μετά μπήκαν μέσα και ο Jason ξανάπε:

-Λοιπόν κορίτσια; Βρήκατε επιπλέον στοιχεία;

-Μάλλον της έχουν κάνει μάγια και της ελέγχουν το μυαλό, είπε η Amy.

-Είδατε; Δεν πρέπει να το βάλετε κάτω, πρέπει να βρείτε τη Makoto και να τη σώσετε.

Όσο αυτοί συζητούσαν, στο Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο χαίρονταν το «θρίαμβό» τους.

-Στην καταστροφή του Megazord! Ξεκίνησε η Tara.

-Και στην κυριαρχία μας στη Γη! Συμπλήρωσε ο Kalite.

-Τώρα ο κόσμος θα γίνει δικός μας!

-Πολύ πολύ καλά!

Τελικά στο αρχηγείο, οι ήρωές μας πήραν την απόφασή τους:

-Λοιπόν, πρέπει να βρούμε τη Makoto και να λύσουμε τα μάγια, είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Ας ξεκινήσουμε, μη χάνουμε χρόνο, πρότεινε η Reye κι αμέσως έπιασαν δουλειά ενώ ο Jason έμεινε στο αρχηγείο.

Μετά από πολλή προσπάθεια, η Usagi κατάφερε να τη βρει στο προπονητήριο. Αμέσως χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο πήγε προς το μέρος της.

-Mako…ξέρω. Ξέρω πως είσαι η Dark Jupiter.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν Sailor Moon, θα'πρεπε επίσης να ξέρεις πως εσύ και οι άλλες Πολεμίστριες Sailor σύντομα θα καταστραφείτε.

-Άφησέ μας να σε βοηθήσουμε. Μπορούμε να λύσουμε τα μάγια.

-Άδικος κόπος. Το Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο σύντομα θα κυβερνήσει!

-Mako, σε παρακαλώ άφησέ μας να σε βοηθήσουμε, ο Neo κοντεύει να τρελαθεί.

-Πάντως εγώ σε προειδοποίησα, της είπε απωθώντας την ενώ ταυτόχρονα τα μάτια της πρασίνισαν.

Στο μεταξύ η Tara βρισκόταν στη θάλασσα και ετοίμαζε την τελευταία φάση του σχεδίου της. Εκτόξευσε μια κόκκινη ενέργεια και σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων το Dragonzord έκανε την εμφάνισή του. Τότε η Tara είπε:

-Ορίστε! Το παντοδύναμο Dragonzord, τώρα η Σκοτεινή Jupiter έχει ένα Zord που μπορεί να χρησιμοποιήσει για να συντρίψει αυτές τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor. Επιτέλους η καταστροφή τους θα ολοκληρωθεί.

Με το που εμφανίστηκε, άρχισε αμέσως το καταστροφικό του έργο. Διέλυε. Ισοπέδωνε, κατέστρεφε χωρίς έλεος αυτό το Zord, σε κάθε βήμα του, δεν άφηνε τίποτα όρθιο. Η πόλη βρισκόταν στο έλεός του…

Βλέποντας το, η Dark Jupiter πήδηξε ψηλά και ανέβηκε πάνω του. Μετά είπε:

-Όλα αυτά θα ανήκουν στο Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο όταν εγώ και το Zord μου διαλύσουμε τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor μια για πάντα!

Όσο το Dragonzord συνέχιζε τις καταστροφές, ο Jason συνέχιζε τις προσπάθειες για να θέσει σε λειτουργία τον κεντρικό υπολογιστή.

«Πρέπει να σκεφτώ κάτι για να φτιάξω τον υπολογιστή. Μου'ρθε μια ιδέα, ευτυχώς δίπλα στον Billy κάτι μαθαίνεις, πρέπει να αποκτήσω πρόσβαση στα αρχεία του συστήματος, για να δούμε, σειριακή αναζήτηση σωστή, τομέας 1542. Αναζήτηση ξεκίνησε. Ναι! Τα κατάφερα! Έχω πρόσβαση! Υπολογιστή ξεκίνα την αναζήτηση στον τομέα 1542 με όλες τις παραμέτρους. Τώρα είναι μόνο θέμα χρόνου» Αυτή τη φορά βρισκόμασταν σε πολύ καλό δρόμο.

Από την άλλη, οι 4 φίλοι συζητούσαν καθισμένοι στο πάρκο

-Ώστε τη βρήκες, ξεκίνησε ο Neo την κουβέντα.

-Ναι. Και τα μάτια της ήταν πράσινα. Στα αλήθεια τρόμαξα, απάντησε η Usagi.

-Και;

-Είναι αποφασισμένη για όλα.

-Μάλιστα….

-Τώρα καταλαβαίνω γιατί φερόταν τόσο περίεργα.

-Και γιατί οι δαίμονες δεν της επιτέθηκαν. Συμπλήρωσε η Reye ενώ την ίδια στιγμή ερχόταν η Minako λαχανιασμένη:

-Τι έπαθες; Ρώτησε η Usagi τότε.

-Υπάρχει πρόβλημα, ένα τέρας σκορπά τον τρόμο και τον πανικό, απάντησε εκείνη.

-Δεν το βάζουν κάτω με τίποτα έτσι;

ΑΛΛΑΖΟΥΜΕ ΜΟΡΦΗ!

-Mercury Star Power!

-Mars Star Power!

-Venus Star Power!

-Moon Crystal Power!

-Δυνάμεις του Δικεφάλου! Ενωθείτε με τον Τυραννόσαυρο!

Αμέσως άλλαξε μορφή με συνδυασμένη τη στολή του Κόκκινου Ranger και το Δικέφαλο στη ζώνη

-Εμπρός, πάμε! Είπε ο Neo κι αμέσως πήγαν στο μέρος που βρισκόταν το Dragonzord

-Τι είναι αυτό; Είπε η Sailor Venus

-Μια γιγάντια έκπληξη! Φώναξε η Dark Jupiter και πήδηξε σε άλλη πολυκατοικία

-Εκεί πάνω είναι! ΜΑΚΟ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo

-Dragonzord, κατάστρεψε τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Είπε η Σκοτεινή Jupiter κι έπαιξε τη μελωδία στο Στιλέτο,

-Τι κάνει; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars

-Καλεί το Dragonzord με αυτό το φλάουτο, απάντησε ο Neo

Το Dragonzord υπάκουσε κι ετοίμασε τους πυραύλους του

-Όχι! Θα μας ρίξει! Είπε τότε πάλι. Όπως κι έγινε

Το Dragonzord έριξε και τους πέταξε από την ταράτσα, ευτυχώς δεν έπαθαν τίποτε. Όταν σηκώθηκαν, ο Neo φώναξε:

-Mako σταμάτα! Δεν ξέρεις τι κάνεις!

-Σας καταστρέφω! Ένα καθήκον που το Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο με διατάζει να το κάνω! Σύντομα θα κυβερνήσει τον κόσμο! (γελά)

-Mako! Όχι! Μην το κάνεις!

-Πρέπει όμως! Δεν υπάρχει άλλη επιλογή! Είπε τότε η Dark Jupiter και ξανάπαιξε τη μελωδία, αυτή τη φορά το Dragonzord χρησιμοποίησε την ουρά του για να συνεχίσει να σκορπά το φόβο…

-Προσέξτε την ουρά του! Είπε η Sailor Mercury

-Δεν μπορούμε να το σταματήσουμε! Είπε και η Sailor Moon

-Θεέ μου… Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι συμβαίνει αυτό…Είπε τότε ο Neo απελπισμένος

Παράλληλα ο Jason βρισκόταν πολύ κοντά στο στόχο του.

«Αυτό είναι! Ο υπολογιστής λειτουργεί!» Μετά προσπάθησε να επικοινωνήσει με τον Neo:

-Neo! Με ακούς; Μπείτε αμέσως στα Zords και κατάστρεψε το ξίφος της Jupiter! Μόνο έτσι θα σπάσετε τα μαγικά!

Ταυτόχρονα η Γη άρχισε να σείεται και τα πάντα να καταρρέουν ενώ οι άλλοι προσπαθούσαν να καλυφθούν. Ξαφνικά συνέβη κάτι περίεργο:

-Η καρφίτσα μου λάμπει! Παρατήρησε ο Neo.

-Τι σημαίνει αυτό; Ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Ο υπολογιστής μου δουλεύει!

Όταν το είπε αυτό, τηλεμεταφέρθηκαν αυτόματα στην ανοιγόμενη Γη όπου βρίσκονταν τα Zords τα οποία ξαναγεννήθηκαν.

-Ενωθείτε! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo πηδώντας μέσα στον Τυραννόσαυρο, αμέσως μπήκαν και οι άλλες.

-Sailor Moon έτοιμη για δράση!

-Sailor Mars εντάξει!

-Sailor Mercury σε θέση μάχης!

-Sailor Venus έτοιμη!

Το Dragonzord αντιλαμβανόμενο την παρουσία των άλλων Zords, κινήθηκε προς το μέρος τους, τότε ο Neo όρμησε με τον Τυραννόσαυρο για να το εμποδίσει. Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό το χτύπησε με την ουρά του, το Dragonzord προσπάθησε να ανταποδώσει το χτύπημα αλλά ο Τυραννόσαυρος του έπιασε την ουρά που άρχισε να γυρίζει σαν τρυπάνι και τον χτύπησε τελικά, μετά του εκτόξευσε τους πυραύλους του και τον ξάπλωσε κάτω.

-Mako σταμάτα! Δεν ξέρεις τι κάνεις! Ξαναφώναξε ο Neo.

Άδικος κόπος. Το Dragonzord συνέχιζε να επιτίθεται λυσσαλέα, πρώτα με τα νύχια του και μετά με την ουρά του μέχρι που ξάπλωσε πάλι τον Τυραννόσαυρο κάτω. Όμως αυτός σηκώθηκε πάλι και αφού αιωρήθηκε για λίγο, το χτύπησε με τα πόδια για να το σακατέψει

-Εντάξει κορίτσια, ενέργεια!

-2,1 ενέργεια!

-Ας το κάνουμε!

Αμέσως το Megazord άρχισε να σχηματίζεται, αρχικά σε μορφή τανκ.

-Μετατροπή σε δύναμη Megazord! Έδωσε εντολή ο Neo.

Έτσι κι έγινε, σηκώθηκε όρθιο κι όταν ήρθε ο Πτεροδάκτυλος η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε με επιτυχία.

Αμέσως λοιπόν το Megazord σήκωσε το Dragonzord πάνω από το κεφάλι του και αφού το γύρισε 3 φορές, το πέταξε κάτω, μετά πήρε το Ενεργειακό Ξίφος και του κατάφερε 3 σημαντικά χτυπήματα.

-Δύναμη στο φουλ! Πρέπει να σώσουμε τη Makoto!

-Ναι! Είπαν οι άλλες.

Τότε το Megazord το έπιασε από την ουρά και το στριφογύρισε πάλι 3 φορές και το πέταξε σε ένα λόφο ο οποίος συντρίφτηκε.

-Παραδόσου Makoto! Φώναξε ο Neo μέσα από το Megazord

-Με τίποτα!

-Συγγνώμη γι αυτό, αλλά πρέπει να καταστρέψω το σπαθί σου για να σε σώσω, πριν εσύ καταστρέψεις τον κόσμο. Εντάξει! Κατεβαίνω! Είπε και πήδηξε από το Megazord, όμως μαύρες σκέψεις τον βασάνιζαν:

«Μια κουβέντα είναι αυτή, πώς μπορώ να παλέψω ενάντια στην αγαπημένη μου; Αυτή είναι η μεγαλύτερη πρόκληση για μένα»

Οι σκέψεις του όμως τελείωσαν καθώς προσγειώθηκε στο έδαφος, το ίδιο έκανε και η Σκοτεινή Jupiter.

Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, εμφάνισε κι ένα όπλο που ούτε ο Neo δεν ήξερε:

-Σκοτεινή αστραπή, Πλανήτη Δία, δώσε μου τη δύναμη, είπε κι εμφανίστηκε στο χέρι της ένα μεγάλο ακόντιο, μετά το ένωσε με το ξίφος και του επιτέθηκε.

Εκείνος μη καταλαβαίνοντας τι έγινε, χτυπήθηκε από την ενέργεια κι έπεσε στο έδαφος.

-Εσύ θα είσαι το πρώτο μου θύμα Κόκκινε Ranger!

-Πρέπει να παλέψεις μαζί μου τώρα; Είπε τότε ο Neo και τράβηξε το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου, βλέποντας το σήμα, η Dark Jupiter άρχισε να δυσανασχετεί κάπως, όμως του επιτέθηκε για δεύτερη φορά με το Ξίφος του Σκότους. Όταν τα όπλα διασταυρώθηκαν, το έμβλημα φάνηκε πιο καθαρά και τότε ο Neo την απέκρουσε και πήρε την ανθρώπινη μορφή του.

-Δε θα πετύχεις τίποτε έτσι, τώρα ήρθε ο καιρός να…

-Όχι Mako καλή μου, προσπάθησε να θυμηθείς, να θυμηθείς ξανά τις στιγμές που περάσαμε μαζί, τόσο ασήμαντες είναι για σένα; Μη με αναγκάζεις να κάνω πράγματα που δε θέλω, είσαι όλη μου η ζωή, σε αγαπώ όσο τίποτε άλλο στον κόσμο και δε θέλω να σε χάσω.

Όσο της μιλούσε, εκείνη δυσανασχετούσε πιο πολύ, το χέρι της έτρεμε και δεν μπορούσε να κρατήσει τα όπλα της, το καλό και το κακό πάλευαν μέσα στο μυαλό της

«Όχι, δεν μπορώ, δεν πρέπει να το κάνω, είσαι ο μοναδικός μου έρωτας, δεν μπορώ να σε βλάψω»

Όμως τα μαγικά επανήλθαν και πάλι:

-Φυσικά και μπορώ! Ήρθε η ώρα να σε καταστρέψω!

Και του επιτέθηκε με το Ξίφος. Αυτή τη φορά όμως αστόχησε και ο Chilinho της είπε:

-Πολέμησε το! Το ξέρω ότι μπορείς! Μην αφήνεις τον εαυτό σου να παρασυρθεί από τη Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια, ενώ ταυτόχρονα ο Δικέφαλος στο Ξίφος άρχισε να λάμπει

-Ώστε αυτό θέλεις να κάνεις! Είπε τότε η Dark Jupiter αλλά η ακτινοβολία από το φως του ξίφους εμφάνισε πάλι την καλή της πλευρά:

-Τι κάνω; Δεν θα μου ελέγχετε άλλο το μυαλό! Δε θα σηκώσω χέρι στον αγαπημένο μου! Ποτέ! Ποτέ! ΠΟΤΕ!

-Θυμήσου τον όρκο και την υπόσχεση που δώσαμε ο ένας στον άλλο. Θυμήσου το, σε παρακαλώ…

-Υποσχέθηκα…..Υποσχέθηκα…

Και πάλι όμως το κακό πήρε τον έλεγχο

-Υποσχέθηκα να σε εξαφανίσω και αυτό ακριβώς θα κάνω! Τώρα θα πεθάνεις! Φώναξε τότε η Σκοτεινή Jupiter και του επιτέθηκε με όλη της τη δύναμη αφαιρώντας του το Ξίφος και κάνοντάς τον να πέσει κάτω βαριά τραυματισμένος

-Τώρα είσαι δικός μου! Ξανάπε κι όρμησε να τον αποτελειώσει, την ύστατη στιγμή όμως έκανε μερικά βήματα πίσω λέγοντας:

«Όχι, τι έκανα τώρα; Πώς μπόρεσα; Δεν είναι δυνατόν»

Όταν ο Neo βρήκε πάλι τις αισθήσεις του, ήταν εντελώς εξαντλημένος. Με το ζόρι μπόρεσε να σταθεί όρθιος και να πει:

-Makoto….σταμάτα…σε…παρακαλώ….

Και ξανάπεσε κάτω, εκείνη τον κοίταζε με μάτια βουρκωμένα να προσπαθεί να πάρει το ξίφος του και να ξανασταθεί όρθιος

Μα ήταν εμφανές ότι δεν θα τα κατάφερνε αυτή τη φορά καθώς η δύναμή του ήταν σχεδόν μηδενική. Ωστόσο δεν το έβαλε κάτω, με όσες δυνάμεις του είχαν απομείνει, μπόρεσε να σηκωθεί, να κινηθεί προς το μέρος της και να της πει:

-Εντάξει, όπως θέλεις, αφού έτσι πρέπει να γίνει, θα σου δώσω ότι πολυτιμότερο έχω μετά από σένα. Ορίστε, πάρε το σπαθί μου και σκότωσέ με μ'αυτό. Δεν αξίζει να είμαι στη ζωή εφόσον το πρόσωπο που αγαπώ δε με θέλει πια. Έλα λοιπόν. Παρ'το και ρίξε μου. ΤΙ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΕΙΣ;! ΡΙΞΕ ΜΟΥ! Δεν θέλω να είμαι πια σε αυτόν τον κόσμο! Θα σε ακολουθήσω και θα φτιάξω έναν παράδεισο μέσα από τη κόλαση και θα πεθάνω από το χέρι σου που αγάπησα τόσο πολύ…

Αυτά είπε ο Neo και προτού σωριαστεί της έβαλε το ξίφος στο αριστερό της χέρι, όταν έγινε αυτό, το σήμα άρχισε να αναβοσβήνει και να την τυλίγει με ένα ζεστό κίτρινο φως, όταν έγινε αυτό, η ενέργεια που ελευθερώθηκε μπήκε στο σώμα της κι εξουδετέρωσε τα μάγια κάνοντας την καρφίτσα της να πρασινίσει και το Ξίφος του Σκότους να καταστραφεί.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, άνοιξε τα μάτια της και είδε τον Neo σωριασμένο στο έδαφος σε μισολιπόθυμη κατάσταση, αμέσως έτρεξε κοντά του, τον έκλεισε σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά της και του έλεγε:

-Neo…! Ξύπνα, ξύπνα αγαπημένε μου. Μη με αφήνεις τώρα! Σε παρακαλώ μη φύγεις! Του έλεγε κλαίγοντας και του έβαλε δίπλα του το Ξίφος.

Αυτός σαν να αντιλήφθηκε το άγγιγμά της, άνοιξε τα μάτια του και την είδε δίπλα του να του χαϊδεύει τα μαλλιά, όταν τον είδε να ανοίγει τα μάτια του, είπε μα ανακούφιση:

-Δόξα τω Θεώ είσαι καλά…

-Mako…Είσαι στα αλήθεια εσύ;

-Ναι αγάπη μου και είμαι εδώ, κοντά σου

-Είμαι τόσο χαρούμενος. Πραγματικά θα πέθαινα αν σε έχανα τώρα…

-Κι εγώ νιώθω τόσο άσχημα για ότι έκανα, σε παρακαλώ συγχώρεσέ με…

-Μην κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου, της απάντησε καθώς σηκώθηκε, ότι έκανες το έκανες επηρεασμένη από το κακό

-Όμως πήγα να σε σκοτώσω. Κι αυτό δε θα το συγχωρήσω ποτέ στον εαυτό μου.

-Δεν το έκανες όμως, η καρδιά σου σε οδήγησε στη σωστή απόφαση. Η σημερινή νίκη ανήκει σε σένα. Ας ορκιστούμε πως από εδώ και μπρος δεν θα μας χωρίσει κανείς και τίποτε

-Κανείς και τίποτε…επανέλαβε και εντελώς αυθόρμητα έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του, εκείνος την έσφιγγε τόσο γιατί φοβόταν μην του την πάρουν, μη χαθεί κα πάλι από τη ζωή του, έπειτα σήκωσε το κεφάλι της κοίταξε στα όμορφα καστανά μάτια του και…..

Τώρα τα λόγια σταματούν, σειρά έχουν οι αισθήσεις. Οι

δυο τους ένωσαν απαλά τα χείλη τους και φιλήθηκαν με περίσσιο πάθος και θέρμη, τόσο πολύ που δεν έχει ξανασυμβεί ποτέ ξανά μεταξύ τους


	6. Chapter 6

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 6**

 **ΤΟ ΤΕΛΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΣΚΟΤΟΥΣ**

Το ευτυχισμένο τέλος που περιμέναμε όλοι, ολοκληρώθηκε. Το ζευγάρι ήταν πάλι ενωμένο.

-Χαίρομαι τόσο που σε ξαναβρίσκω, πραγματικά, έχασα τη μισή μου ζωή χωρίς εσένα στο πλευρό μου, άρχισε ο Neo.

-Κι εγώ σου ζητώ ξανά συγγνώμη. Τι θα έκανα; Θα οδηγούσα στο θάνατο τη μοναδική μου αγάπη…

-Ας το ξεχάσουμε τώρα αυτό, τι θα έλεγες να δώσουμε ένα καλό μάθημα σε αυτούς που πήγαν να μας χωρίσουν; Τη ρώτησε και τη φίλησε πάλι.

-Πολύ καλή ιδέα.

Την ίδια στιγμή έφταναν και τα άλλα κορίτσια. Βλέποντάς τους αγκαλιασμένους, χάρηκαν και η Sailor Moon είπε:

-Μπράβο σου φίλε μου! Ωραία τα κατάφερες, μπόρεσες να λύσεις τα μαγικά, μα πώς τα κατάφερες χωρίς μάχη;

-Το μπράβο αξίζει στην Sailor Jupiter. Η νίκη αυτή είναι δική της, η καρδιά της αποδείχτηκε δυνατότερη από κάθε μαγεία, εκείνη νίκησε το κακό μέσα στο σώμα της, απάντησε ο Neo και της χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά.

-Τέλος καλό όλα καλά, εξοντώσαμε μία ακόμα απειλή, παρατήρησε η Sailor Mars.

Στο μεταξύ όμως η Tara άφριζε:

-ΟΧΙ! Δεν γίνεται να χάσαμε! Πρέπει να τα κάνω όλα μόνη μου;!

-Θα εκδικηθώ γι αυτό! Της είπε ο Kalite.

-Θα έρθεις μαζί μου εσύ! Θα τον σκοτώσω ακόμα κι αν είναι το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα κάνω!

Ήταν αποφασισμένη όπως φαίνεται και χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο, πήγε στη Γη κι εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους:

-Καταραμένες Sailor! Αυτή η μάχη θα είναι η τελευταία σας! Θα σας εξολοθρεύσω μια για πάντα!

Τότε τα κορίτσια πήραν θέσεις μάχης, όμως ο Neo έβαλε το χέρι μπροστά τους και δεν τις άφησε να προχωρήσουν:

-Όχι κορίτσια, μην προχωρείτε, εγώ και η Jupiter θα τους κανονίσουμε.

-Εντάξει, απάντησε η Sailor Moon συγκαταβατικά. Αυτό αφορά εσάς, διαλύστε τους.

-Να προσέχετε, τους είπε και η Sailor Mercury.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν, τι περιμένουμε; Ρώτησε ο Νέο.

-Ας το κάνουμε! Είπε και η Mako.

-TWIN-HEADED POWER! MAKE UP!

Όταν άλλαξε μορφή, τράβηξε το σπαθί του κι εμφάνισε αυτό της δύναμης.

-Κάντε την προσευχή σας τώρα! Είπε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Θα μετανιώσετε πικρά που κάνατε έναν Power Ranger να θυμώσει! Κι επίσης θα νιώσετε τη δύναμη του Ξίφους της Χιλιετίας! Συμπλήρωσε ο Νeo κι έδωσε το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας στην Sailor Jupiter.

-Ευχαριστώ, του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Εμφάνισε και το ακόντιό σου.

-Εντάξει. Κεραυνέ, πλανήτη Δία, δώσε μου τη δύναμη, είπε κι εμφάνισε το μακρύ της δόρυ.

-Επάνω τους! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo κι όρμησε στην Tara, ενώ η Sailor Jupiter επιτέθηκε στον Kalite, έσμιξαν τα όπλα τους και η μάχη άναψε για τα καλά.

Ο Neo πάλευε με λύσσα εναντίον του εχθρού, τα ξίφη του Δικεφάλου και της Δύναμης μάχονταν με τέτοιο πάθος, που σίγουρα δεν έχει παλέψει ποτέ έτσι.

-Ετοιμάσου να συναντήσεις το δημιουργό σου! Μου πήρες πολλά σημαντικά πράγματα και τώρα θα πληρώσεις για όλα!

-Ανοησίες! Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις Neo!

-Α ναι;! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι επιτέθηκε από αέρος. Συγκεκριμένα έτσι όπως ήταν στον αέρα, την κλώτσησε δυνατά με το δεξί και το αριστερό πάλι, μετά πάτησε κάτω και συνέχισε να επιτίθεται, στην τελευταία προσπάθεια όμως αστόχησε και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, η Tara του εξαπέλυσε μια μαύρη μπάλα από πίσω για να τον ρίξει κάτω, αμέσως όρμησε και του έκανε κεφαλοκλείδωμα,

Από την άλλη πάλι, η Sailor Jupiter είχε στριμώξει για τα καλά τον Kalite. Με τους τρομερούς κεραυνούς της τον είχε φέρει σε δύσκολη θέση, ενώ το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας μπλόκαρε κάθε επίθεση. Σε κάποια φάση, διασταύρωσε ξίφος και ακόντιο κι εκτόξευσε μια αρκετά δυνατή ενέργεια που τον χτύπησε για τα καλά.

Στην άλλη μάχη τώρα, ο Neo βρισκόταν ακόμα σε δύσκολη θέση από το κεφαλοκλείδωμα, ωστόσο δεν έχασε την ψυχραιμία του, εκπαιδευόμενος στις πολεμικές τέχνες, τη γύρισε ανάποδα και κατάφερε να ελευθερωθεί. Αμέσως πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση κι άρχισε να τη σφυροκοπά με τα ξίφη του, όταν αυτή όρμησε με το δικό της, πήδηξε στριφογυρίζοντας στον αέρα και ξέφυγε. Όταν ξαναπροσγειώθηκε, είπε στην Sailor Jupiter:

-Έλα γλυκιά μου! Ας τους χτυπήσουμε μαζί!

-Ναι! Συμφώνησε εκείνη και πήδηξαν μαζί ψηλά βγάζοντας μια κραυγή, ταυτόχρονα ένωσαν τα Ξίφη του Δικεφάλου και της Χιλιετίας.

Το τι ακολούθησε ήταν δύσκολο να περιγραφεί. Η συνδυασμένη τους επίθεση κυριολεκτικά σάρωσε τους δύο αντιπάλους που έπεσαν στο έδαφος.

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμη! Φώναξε ο Kalite καθώς σηκωνόταν.

-Έλα καλέ μου, η τιμή είναι δική σου! Αποτελείωσέ τους!

-Ακριβώς! Τώρα θα νιώσετε την αληθινή δύναμη του Δικεφάλου!

-Όχι! Περίμενε! Φώναξε η Tara απεγνωσμένα.

Ήταν όμως αργά. Με τα δύο ξίφη στα χέρια και βγάζοντας μια άγρια κραυγή, ο Neo άρχισε να τρέχει μανιασμένα προς το μέρος της, σε κάποια στιγμή το Σπαθί του Δικεφάλου κιτρίνισε και το Σπαθί της Δύναμης κοκκίνισε, ενώ παράλληλα κιτρίνισε και ο ίδιος, όταν έφτασε κοντά, κατάφερε δύο χτυπήματα, ήταν όμως αρκετά για να συντρίψουν και τους δύο εχθρούς και να τους κάνουν να χάσουν.

Όταν τελείωσε με αυτό, ο Νέο φώναξε στην Sailor Jupiter:

-Δία! Δώς'τους το τελικό χτύπημα! Στείλ'τους στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών μια για πάντα!

Έτσι κι έγινε, έχοντας τη δύναμη, η Sailor Jupiter, ενεργοποίησε την ικανότητα του Ξίφους της Χιλιετίας και τους έστειλε και τους δύο στο βασίλειο των Σκιών για να μην ξαναγυρίσουν ποτέ.

-Τι μεγάλη δύναμη! Σχολίασε η Sailor Venus.

-Τελικά έπρεπε να περάσει πολύς καιρός για να καταλάβω πως ο Neo είναι παντοδύναμος πολεμιστής, παραδέχτηκε και η Sailor Moon

Όταν η μάχη τελείωσε, οι δύο ήρωες αγκαλιάστηκαν και κατευθύνθηκαν προς τις άλλες

-Μπράβο παιδιά, ήσασταν εκπληκτικοί, τους είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Συνδυάζοντας τις δυνάμεις σας, είστε ανίκητοι, πρόσθεσε η Sailor Mercury.

-Ευχαριστούμε, άλλη μια απειλή εξουδετερώθηκε, απάντησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Ωραία, πάμε σπίτι όμως τώρα, ο Jason περιμένει, πρότεινε ο Neo και βρήκε ανταπόκριση στην πρόταση του…


	7. Chapter 7

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 7**

 **Η ΕΚΠΛΗΞΗ**

Ευτυχώς οι ήρωές μας κατάφεραν να ξεμπερδέψουν με αυτήν την απειλή, οι εχθροί τους έκαναν πλέον διακοπές στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

Τώρα στο σπίτι του Neo βρίσκονταν όλοι τους και ξεκουράζονταν μιας και η μέρα ήταν ιδιαίτερα κοπιαστική, όμως τώρα θα λάμβαναν ένα δυσάρεστο νέο:

-Λοιπόν παιδιά τα καταφέρατε περίφημα, δείξατε το αληθινό σας πνεύμα και το μαχητικό σας χαρακτήρα όμως τώρα πρέπει να χωρίσουμε δυστυχώς…

-Jason, θα φάγεις; Μα γιατί; Ρώτησε ο Neo με λυπημένο ύφος.

-Πρέπει να γυρίσω πίσω και μετά να ετοιμαστώ για το ταξίδι μου.

-Εντάξει, όπως επιθυμείς, για μια φορά ακόμη σε ευχαριστώ και εκ μέρους των κοριτσιών, δεν θα μπορέσω ποτέ να σου ξεπληρώσω το καλό που μου έκανες.

-Κι όμως υπάρχει κάτι που μπορείς να κάνεις για μένα, χρησιμοποίησε τη δύναμη με σύνεση, θα είναι για μένα η καλύτερη ανταμοιβή.

-Μη φοβάσαι, θα σε κάνω υπερήφανο.

Αφού τους χαιρέτισε όλους, ο Jason έφυγε…

«Αντίο φίλε μου, θα μου λείψεις…» Είπε τότε ο Neo.

-λοιπόν; Τώρα που τελείωσαν όλα, τι έχετε σκοπό να κάνετε; Ρώτησε η Reye.

-Εεε….Δεν μπορούμε να σας πούμε ακριβώς για τη συνέχεια, απάντησε ο Neo και πήρε τη Mako στην αγκαλιά του.

-Τότε…να πηγαίνουμε εμείς, είπε η Usagi χτυπώντας τον ελαφρά με τον αγκώνα αντιλαμβανόμενη τον υπαινιγμό.

-Λοιπόν αγάπη μου, νομίζω πως πρέπει να πέσουμε να κοιμηθούμε, θα πρέπει να είσαι κουρασμένη, τι λες;

-Ναι, καληνύχτα γλυκέ μου…

-Καληνύχτα αγάπη μου.

Και ξεράθηκαν αμέσως.

Όχι όμως για πολύ καθώς ο Neo ήταν ξύπνιος από τις 6 και 30 το πρωί, βλέπετε ήταν η επέτειός τους και το θυμόταν αρκετές μέρες πριν, γι αυτό ήθελε να της κάνει έκπληξη.

Εντελώς διακριτικά πήγε στο τηλέφωνο και πήρε την Usagi.

-Έλα εγώ είμαι, της είπε ψιθυριστά.

-Ποιος είναι πρωί-πρωί; Ρώτησε εκείνη αγουροξυπνημένη.

-Ο Neo ποιος άλλος θες να'ναι; Είσαι έτοιμη για το σχέδιο;

-Ποιο σχέδιο; Α ναι! Θυμήθηκα, φυσικά και είμαι!

-Πες το και στα άλλα κορίτσια και προσέξτε μην καταλάβει η Mako τίποτα.

-Μείνε ήσυχος.

-Άντε γεια σου τώρα, τελείωσε ο Neo κι έκλεισε απαλά το τηλέφωνο.

Και χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο, άρχισε τις προετοιμασίες για την επέτειο

Μετά από λίγες ώρες σηκώθηκε κι εκείνη και πήγε στο μπάνιο, αφού φτιάχτηκε, πήγε στο σαλόνι όπου καθόταν ο Neo κι έπαιζε με τις κάρτες του.

-Καλημέρα αγάπη μου.

-Καλημέρα καλέ μου.

-Πώς είσαι;

-Πετάω στα σύννεφα, σήμερα βρίσκομαι στον έβδομο ουρανό.

-Α ναι; Πολύ χαίρομαι. Γιατί όμως;

-Δεν ξέρεις;

-Εεε… Δεν ξέρω, για πες μου εσύ.

-μα σήμερα είναι…..Άστο δεν πειράζει, πάω στο προπονητήριο.

-Δεν πιστεύω να μου θύμωσες.

-Όχι δε θύμωσα, μην ανησυχείς, αντίο.

-Αντίο καλή μου.

«Χε χε δεν έχει καταλάβει τίποτα, το σχέδιο προχωράει τέλεια»σκεφτόταν ο Neo τρίβοντας τα χέρια του.

-Κορίτσια έφυγε, ελάτε τώρα, τους είπε ο Neo από το τηλέφωνο.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Και οι τέσσερις έφτασαν σε λίγα λεπτά στο σπίτι του.

-Λοιπόν; Ρώτησε η Amy.

-Δεν έχει καταλάβει τίποτε, πάμε πολύ καλά, απάντησε ο Neo χαμογελαστός. Τώρα εσύ Amy, Reye και Minako θα ετοιμάσετε την ατμόσφαιρα, εγώ και η Usagi θα πάμε να αγοράσουμε τα δώρα.

-Εντάξει, συμφώνησε η Minako.

Αμέσως ο Neo και η Usagi ξεκίνησαν, αυτός για το κοσμηματοπωλείο και η Usagi για το ζαχαροπλαστείο. Χρειάστηκε να δει πολλά κοσμήματα ο Neo για να καταλήξει σε ένα υπέροχο χρυσό δαχτυλίδι με ένα εκθαμβωτικό σμαράγδι στο πάνω μέρος, τόσο πολύ που θαμπώθηκε και ο ίδιος από την ομορφιά του, όσο για την Usagi, επέλεξε μια τούρτα σε σχήμα καρδιάς και με εκπληκτική διακόσμηση. Μόλις τελείωσαν συναντήθηκαν ταυτόχρονα και οι δύο.

-Πώς πήγε; Ρώτησε ο Neo πρώτος.

-Πολύ καλά, κοίτα τι διάλεξα, του είπε η Usagi και τον άφησε να δει την τούρτα μέσα από τη διαφάνεια.

-Πολύ καλό γούστο έχεις.

-Δείξε μου κι εσύ τι επέλεξες.

-Αυτό εδώ το δαχτυλίδι επέλεξα, πώς σου φαίνεται; Ρώτησε ανοίγοντας το κουτάκι.

-Α…Είναι υπέροχο, τι ωραίο πράσινο χρώμα.

-Σου αρέσει;

-Είναι πολύ όμορφο…

-Πιστεύω πως θα ξετρελαθεί.

-Ωραία, πάμε σπίτι όμως τώρα, δεν έχομε χρόνο.

Και πήγαν σπίτι του όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσαν.

-Όλα έτοιμα;

-Ναι, απάντησε η Reye

-Όμορφα, τώρα όμως κορίτσια πρέπει να πηγαίνετε, αυτές οι στιγμές ανήκουν σε εμάς τους δύο.

-Καταλαβαίνουμε, είπαν με νόημα τα κορίτσια κι αποσύρθηκαν διακριτικά.

Όταν η Makoto έφτασε στο σπίτι και άνοιξε την πόρτα, μπήκε μέσα και αντίκρισε το απόλυτο σκοτάδι, απογοητευμένη λιγάκι πήγε στο σαλόνι μα όταν μπήκε μέσα, είδε κάτι που άφησε με ανοιχτό το στόμα.

Πολλά μικρά κεράκια ήταν αναμμένα σε διάφορα σημεία του σαλονιού και ο ίδιος βρισκόταν στη μέση του καναπέ με την τούρτα μπροστά του.

Όταν συνήλθε από τη ζάλη, μπόρεσε να πει:

-Neo…Εγώ νόμισα πως…

-Πως το ξέχασα ε; Είπε χαμογελώντας.

-Ναι, και…

-Μα είναι ποτέ δυνατόν; Μπορώ να ξεχάσω την επέτειο της μοναδικής μου αγάπης;

-Μα…

-Μη λες τίποτε, δεν είναι στιγμή για λόγια, την έκοψε ο Neo.

Εκείνη τότε σταμάτησε και, αφήνοντας τα συναισθήματά της να την κυριέψουν, έπεσε με θέρμη στην αγκαλιά του και έμεινε εκεί.

-Σ'αγαπώ, σ'αγαπώ σ'αγαπώ…Του είπε.

-Κι εγώ, δεν μπορώ να φανταστώ τη ζωή μου χωρίς εσένα αγάπη μου.

-Είμαι τόσο χαρούμενη...

Εκμεταλλευόμενος τη στιγμή, ο Neo έκοψε ένα κομμάτι από την τούρτα και της το πρόσφερε:

-Για να γίνετε δύο.

-Αχ…Πώς μου τα λες έτσι; Δεν μπορώ να σου αντισταθώ πλέον.

-Άνοιξε το στόμα σου, της είπε και την τάιζε σιγά-σιγά.

Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, έβγαλε από τη τσέπη του το κουτάκι με το δαχτυλίδι και το νόμισμα, σιγά-σιγά το άνοιξε και της είπε:

-Χρόνια μας πολλά αγάπη μου.

Εκείνη είχε σαστίσει και είχε καταπιεί τη γλώσσα της.

-Έλα πες μου κάτι, της ξανάπε.

-Μα….τι να πω; Δεν έχω λόγια, αυτό το δαχτυλίδι είναι υπέροχο.

-Είναι για σένα, για να μας ενώσει για πάντα και τίποτε να μη μας χωρίσει στο εξής.

-Neo…

-Γι αυτό σου προσφέρω ταπεινά αυτό το δαχτυλίδι μαζί με όλη μου την αγάπη, δώσε μου το χεράκι σου…

Εκείνη υπακούγοντας πλέον στην καρδιά της και μόνο, του έδωσε το χέρι της κι αυτός με απαλές κινήσεις, της πέρασες το δαχτυλίδι του οποίου το σμαράγδι άστραφτε.

Εκτός από το δαχτυλίδι, της πρόσφερε και το νόμισμά του λέγοντας:

-Θα είμαστε μαζί ως το θάνατο. Και στις χαρές και στις λύπες, θα ενωθούμε με τη δύναμή μου. Το νόμισμα του πορτοκαλί Ranger είναι τώρα δικό σου. Η Δύναμη να σε προστατεύει καλή μου.

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε, δεν ήταν πια σε θέση να απαντήσει καθώς είχε λιώσει και δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτε. Το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει ήταν να σηκώσει το κεφάλι της με όση δύναμη της είχε απομείνει, να τον κοιτάξει στα μάτια και να φέρει τα χείλη της κοντά στα δικά του.

Το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτός. Κυριευμένος επίσης από τα δικά του συναισθήματα, ένωσε τα χείλη του με τα δικά της και φιλήθηκαν απαλά και ταυτόχρονα με πάθος.

 **Έγραψα το όνομά σου πάνω στην άμμο**

 **Αλλά τα κύματα το παρέσυραν…**

 **Μετά το έγραψα στον ουρανό**

 **Αλλά ο αέρας το πήρε…**

 **Γι αυτό το έγραψα στην καρδιά μου**

 **Κι εκεί είναι που θα μείνει.**

 **Για χάρη σου θα μείνω δυνατός**

 **Διότι δεν είναι λάθος να προστατεύω τη ζωή σου…**

 **Σ\αγαπά, θα δώσω τα πάντα φια να σε ακούσω να γελάς**

 **Διότι είσαι το μόνο πράγμα που έχω ακόμα.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 8**

 **Η ΕΠΙΣΤΡΟΦΗ**

Χωρίς να γνωρίζει ο Neo τι τον περίμενε, στο αεροδρόμιο του Τόκυο προσγειωνόταν μια πτήση που κουβαλούσε ένα πρόσωπο το οποίο θα αναστάτωνε τους ήρωές μας.

Ήταν ο Kenzi, o πρώτος έρωτας της Makoto και επέστρεψε προφανώς για να εισπράξει τα δεδουλευμένα του.

«Πολύ χαίρομαι που γύρισα στην πατρίδα, ανυπομονώ να σφίξω τη Mako στην αγκαλιά μου, ελπίζω να μη μου κρατά κακία» Σκεφτόταν.

Όμως τα χρόνια είχαν περάσει, τα πράγματα είχαν αλλάξει και έκτοτε όλοι ξέρουμε τι έγινε.

Την ίδια στιγμή, ο Neo βάδιζε μαζί με το ταίρι του προς το σπίτι τους και συζητούσαν για τη σημερινή μέρα.

-Ουφ, άλλη μια κοπιαστική μέρα, ξεκίνησε εκείνος.

-Τι θα έλεγες να καθίσουμε στο μπαλκόνι, να πιούμε κάτι και να δούμε το ηλιοβασίλεμα;

-Ωραίο ακούγεται, απάντησε ο Neo κι αμέσως πήγε στην κουζίνα κι έφτιαξε ένα τσάι για την καλή του, ενώ για τον εαυτό του έβαλε χυμό. Μετά τα πήρε και τα πήγε στη βεράντα όπου τον περίμενε η αγαπημένη του, αμέσως της πρόσφερε το τσάι έβαλε στην άκρη ένα κουταλάκι.

-Ευχαριστώ, αλλά δεν κουράζεσαι να τα κάνεις όλα αυτά;

-Όχι αν είναι για σένα, δε ε κουράζει τίποτε που να προορίζεται για σένα, δεν έχω άλλον στο κόσμο. Στην υγειά μας καλή μου.

-Στην αγάπη μας, απάντησε εκείνη και ήρθε πιο κοντά του για να γείρει στον ώμο του.

Παράλληλα ο Kenzi έψαχνε για στοιχεία που θα τον οδηγούσαν στην παλιά του αγάπη, ενώ ο Neo έλεγε στη Mako.

-Λοιπόν αγάπη μου πρέπει να πεταχτώ να κάνω κάτι ψώνια, έρχεσαι;

-Λέω να πάω στα κορίτσια όσο θα λείπεις.

-Όπως θες, λοιπόν φεύγω, της είπε ο Neo δίνοντάς της ένα φιλί από μακριά, ενώ εκείνη το ανταπέδωσε.

Όταν το ζευγάρι χωρίστηκε, ο Kenzi είχε φτάσει κοντά στο σπίτι του Neo και όταν είδε τη Mako, τα έχασε.

-Δεν τολμώ να το πιστέψω, είναι φοβερό.

Αλλά και η Mako δεν πήγαινε πίσω.

-Kenzi, είσαι στα αλήθεια εσύ;

-Ναι, δεν μπορούσα να φανταστώ πως θα ήσουν τόσο όμορφη μετά από τόσα χρόνια.

-Τι σε έφερε πίσω στην Ιαπωνία;

-Η ανάγκη μου να σε δω. Μπορούμε να μιλήσουμε λίγο;

-Ναι, αλλά όχι εδώ καλύτερα στην πλατεία

Και κίνησαν προς τα εκεί.

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo είχε τελειώσει τα ψώνια του και καθώς έβγαινε από το κατάστημα, συνάντησε και τα άλλα τέσσερα κορίτσια.

-Γεια σας. Τι ευχάριστη έκπληξη.

-Γεια σου Neo, τον χαιρέτησε η Usagi χτυπώντας τις παλάμες τους.

-Πού είναι η Mako; Δεν είναι μαζί σας; Μου είπε πως θα ερχόταν σε εσάς.

-Κι όμως δεν ήρθε, συμβαίνει τίποτε; Ρώτησε η Minako.

-Ελπίζω πως όχι, απάντησε αυτός, αλλά σκεφτόταν:

«Κάτι ύποπτο συμβαίνει εδώ, αλλά τι λέω; Ας μην κλονίζομαι, της έχω απόλυτη εμπιστοσύνη.»

Την ίδια στιγμή στην πλατεία:

-Η επιθυμία μου να σε ξαναδώ με έφερε πίσω.

-Τι θέλεις να πεις δηλαδή;

-Θέλω να πω πως αν το επιθυμείς κι εσύ, να κάνουμε μια νέα αρχή.

-Λυπάμαι Kenzi αλλά δε υπάρχει γυρισμός για εμάς τους δύο.

-Γιατί; Τι συνέβη;

-Δεν μπορούμε πλέον να είμαστε μαζί, η καρδιά μου ανήκει σε κάποιον άλλο και τον αγαπώ όσο τίποτε άλλο στον κόσμο.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή έφτανε και ο Neo μαζί με τα άλλα κορίτσια αλλά το θέαμα άρχισε να τον εξοργίζει:

-Ελάτε εδώ παιδιά! Ποιος είναι αυτός;!

-Ωχ, Neo, θα σου πω αλλά πρέπει να μείνεις ψύχραιμος. Αυτός εκεί είναι ο Kenzi, ένας παλιός φίλος της Makoto, αλλά δεν μπορώ να ξέρω γιατί επέστρεψε, το κατατόπισε η Usagi.

-Α μάλιστα, αν τολμήσει να πειράξει έστω και μια τρίχα από τα μαλλιά της θα τον σβήσω από τη γη, δήλωσε ο Neo.

-Ηρέμησε φίλε, θα δούμε τι θα γίνει και θα το αντιμετωπίσουμε, προσπάθησε να τον καλμάρει η Reye.

-Ωραία, είπε τότε ο Neo μη μπορώντας να κρατηθεί.

-Περίμενε, του ξανάπε η Amy.

Ενώ εκείνες προσπαθούσαν να τον κρατήσουν, η Mako αρνιόταν την αγάπη του kenzi.

-Κατάλαβες τώρα; Αν ο άντρας μου σε ανακαλύψει, θα σε διαλύσει.

-Ώστε δε γίνεται τίποτα, συμπέρανε πικραμένος.

-Όχι δυστυχώς.

-Και ο άντρας σου ποιος είναι;

-Εγώ! Απάντησε τότε ο Νέο κι έκανε την εμφάνισή του.

-Ποιος είσαι; Ρώτησε ο Kenzi περίεργα.

-Είμαι αυτός που κάλυψε το κενό που άφησες εσύ έξυπνε!

-Εσύ είσαι ο άντρας της Mako ε; Ρώτησε ο Kenzi.

-Ναι και καλά θα κάνεις να το χωνέψεις. Επίσης έχω ενημερωθεί για το τι άνθρωπος είσαι, ένας άθλιος κι ένας τιποτένιος δειλός.

-Πρόσεξε πώς μη μιλάς!

-Άστο αυτό κι εξαφανίσου από μπροστά μου πριν σε εξαφανίσω εγώ μια για πάντα, τον απείλησε ο Neo κάνοντας να πιάσει το σπαθί του.

-Πολύ καλά, φεύγω, αλλά εμείς δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμη! Είπε ο Kenzi κι έφυγε.

-Νιώθω πως κάτι άσχημο θα συμβεί, του εκμυστηρεύτηκε η Makoto.

-Μη φοβάσαι καλή μου. Ότι κι αν είναι, θα το αντιμετωπίσουμε μαζί, της απάντησε ο Neo χαϊδεύοντάς της τα μαλλιά.


	9. Chapter 9

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 9**

 **ΤΟ ΚΟΚΚΙΝΟ ΚΕΡΙ ΜΕΡΟΣ 1** **ο**

Ο Kenzi ηττήθηκε για πρώτη φορά αλλά δεν το έβαζε κάτω με τίποτα, έθεσε ως σκοπό της ζωής του να ξανακερδίσει την Mako και εκτός αυτού να βγάλει τον Neo από τη μέση. Γι αυτό κατάστρωσε ένα σχέδιο πραγματικά ύπουλο.

«Εντάξει λοιπόν, αφού δε με θέλει πια, θα γίνει δική μου με το ζόρι, η ώρα ήρθε τελικά, έχω το τέλειο σχέδιο για να κλέψω τις δυνάμεις του Neo με το Κιτρινόμαυρο κερί, φτιαγμένο από ειδικό υλικό και μόλις σβήσει, θα κλέψει τις δυνάμεις του Δικεφάλου που έχει αυτός. Πρώτα θα τον πιάσω. Εμπρός λοιπόν Ξίφος του Δία. Δείξ τον μου! Διέταξε και έγινε αμέσως, η αιχμή του σπαθιού του, έδειξε το μέρος όπου βρισκόταν ο Neo.

Την ίδια στιγμή, εκείνος με τη γυναίκα του, γύριζαν από την προπόνησή τους ενώ ταυτόχρονα προβληματίζονταν γι αυτό το καινούριο γεγονός.

-Από πού ξεφύτρωσε αυτός τώρα; Ξεκίνησε ο Neo την κουβέντα.

-Δεν ξέρω, αλλά από τότε που του είπα πως είμαι μαζί σου, έχει λυσσάξει.

-Μου φαίνεται πως θα έχουμε πάλι δουλειά…..

Την κουβέντα τους όμως έκοψε η παρουσία μιας δωδεκάδας δαιμόνων που ήρθαν για να τον αιχμαλωτίσουν.

-Αυτοί μας έλειπαν τώρα, είπε τότε η Mako όταν τους είδε και χωρίς να χάσουν χρόνο, ρίχτηκαν αμέσως στη μάχη, με συνεχείς γυριστές κλωτσιές κατάφερε να νικήσει 3 από αυτούς, ενώ και η Mako δεν πήγαινε πίσω, όμως σε κάποια φάση έχασε το στυλό της και όταν βούτηξε να το πάρει, ένας δαίμονας τον κλώτσησε

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo συνέχιζε να μάχεται με λύσσα εναντίον των δαιμόνων, το ίδιο και η γυναίκα του, όμως οι άλλοι 6 που είχαν κρυφτεί, εμφανίστηκαν από το πουθενά και τους γράπωσαν και τους δύο μη αφήνοντάς τους να κουνηθούν.

-Neo! Το στυλό μου! Φώναξε η Mako.

-Δεν μπορώ να φτάσω την καρφίτσα μου! Είπε και κι εκείνος

Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό ήρθε και ο Kenzi να συμπληρώσει την καταστροφή.

-Αυτόν χρειαζόμουν τώρα…είπε τότε ο Neo μέσα στα νεύρα του.

-Πιάστε τον! Διέταξε τότε ο Kenzi και οι δαίμονες την άφησαν για να ασχοληθούν μαζί του.

-Αποχαιρέτα τον άντρα σου για πάντα! Είπε τότε ο Kenzi γελώντας και εξαφανίστηκε μαζί τους.

Όταν έφτασαν στη Σκοτεινή διάσταση, ο Kenzi είπε:

-Όπως τον παλιό καλό καιρό έτσι μεγάλε; Άκουσα ότι έχεις ξανάρθει εδώ!

-Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά;! Απαίτησε τότε να μάθει ο Neo.

Τότε ένας από τους δαίμονες, πήγε και του έδωσε την καρφίτσα του Neo

-Α, η καρφίτσα του. Αφήστε τον σε μένα!

Εκείνοι υπάκουσαν κι εξαφανίστηκαν.

-Φρόντισε να είσαι άνετα Neo, έχω μεγάλα σχέδια για σένα.

-Ποτέ! Είπε τότε αυτός και του όρμησε, αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα καθώς η στολή του Kenzi ήταν σαν πανοπλία και δεν ένιωσε τα χτυπήματα καθόλου, απεναντίας, τον έσπρωξε πίσω με ευκολία.

Τότε ο Neo δοκίμασε να επικοινωνήσει με τα κορίτσια αλλά ο Kenzi του άλλαξε τα σχέδια:

-Ξέχνα το! Οι συσκευές επικοινωνίας σου δε δουλεύουν σε αυτήν τη διάσταση!

-Γιατί είμαι εδώ;

-Είναι απλό, αν αφήσεις την Mako, μπορείς να κρατήσεις τις δυνάμεις σου, αν όχι, θα τις χάσεις όταν σβήσει το κερί.

-Ποιο κερί;

-Το κόκκινο κερί, είναι φτιαγμένο από ειδικό υλικό και όταν σβήσει, θα μπορώ να έχω εγώ τις δυνάμεις σου. Του απάντησε εκείνος και έκανε στην άκρη.

-Δε μιλάς σοβαρά…..

-Ποτέ μου δε μίλησα σοβαρότερα!

-Θα το δούμε αυτό, ακόμα κι αν πάρεις τις δυνάμεις μου, δε θα είσαι σε θέση να τις χρησιμοποιήσεις, μόνο ο εκλεκτός μπορεί να τις χειριστεί.

-Ας είναι, αρκεί να φύγεις από τη ζωή μου. Αλλά γιατί να μην κάνουμε το παιχνίδι πιο ενδιαφέρον; Αν καταφέρεις να πάρεις το κερί, θα σας αφήσω ήσυχους, αν όμως χάσεις, η Mako θα έρθει μαζί μου.

Ο Neo έμεινε σκεπτικός για λίγο. Μετά από μερικά λεπτά, πήρε την απόφασή του:

-Εντάξει Kenzi, θα παίξω το παιχνιδάκι σου…Αλλά να ξέρεις πως δεν θα σε αφήσω να ξεφύγεις.

-θα προσπαθήσεις να σταματήσεις το κερί από το να καίει; Δοκίμασε.

Τότε του επιτέθηκε μια ακόμα φορά με κλωτσιά στον αέρα αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, ο Kenzi τον απώθησε ξανά με την ίδια ευκολία.

-Είσαι καταδικασμένος! Του είπε τότε γελώντας μοχθηρά

Την ίδια στιγμή, η Mako προσπαθούσε να εξηγήσει στα κορίτσια τι συνέβη:

-Δεν μπορώ να το καταλάβω αυτό, ο Kenzi αιχμαλώτισε τον Neo και τον πήγε σε εκείνη τη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση

-Γιατί όμως να το κάνει αυτό; Τι μπορεί να θέλει από τον Neo; Αναρωτήθηκε η Reye

Αλλά η συζήτηση διεκόπη από τον συναγερμό.

-Δείτε….Τους είπε τότε η Minako.

-Ο Τυραννόσαυρος του Neo. Επιτίθεται στην πόλη, είπε η Mako έντρομη.

-Μόνο μια εξήγηση υπάρχει. Είπε τότε η Amy

-Ο Kenzi πήρε τον έλεγχο του Τυραννόσαυρου,.. Πρέπει να τον σταματήσουμε όπως και να\χει είπε η Usagi.

-Τι θα γίνει με τον Neo; Ρώτησε και η Mako.

-Σταθείτε, τα όργανα δείχνουν ότι ο Τυραννόσαυρος που βλέπουμε είναι ψεύτικος τους σταμάτησε η Amy.

-Εννοείς πως είναι ένα τέρας που δημιούργησε ο Kenzi; Ρώτησε η Reye.

-Θέλει να μας παρασύρει σε παγίδα. Παρατήρησε η Minako.

-Δεν έχουμε άλλη επιλογή, πρέπει να τον εμποδίσουμε οπωσδήποτε, Ώρα για μεταμόρφωση, είπε η Usagi

 **-** **Mercury Star Power!**

 **-Mars Star Power!**

 **-Jupiter Star Power!**

 **-Venus Star Power!**

 **-Moon Crystal Power!**

 **-MAKE UP!**

Βλέποντάς το αυτό ο Kenzi, έτριβε τα χέρια του από ικανοποίηση:

-Ωραία, έπεσαν στην παγίδα μου και πάνε να αντιμετωπίσουν το τέρας που έστειλα. Και εγώ θα τις αποτελειώσω. Όσο για σένα, μη σου μπαίνουν ηλίθιες ιδέες, το κερί θα είναι ασφαλές όσο εγώ θα λείπω. Είπε τότε και του έδεσε τα χέρια.

-Βλέπεις; Του είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Μόλις έφτασαν στο πεδίο της μάχης, έστειλε αμέσως τους δαίμονες, όμως οι Sailor Δεν τρόμαξαν, ρίχτηκαν στη μάχη με περίσσια γενναιότητα, Jupiter και Sailor Moon επιτέθηκαν στον Kenzi ενώ οι άλλες ανέλαβαν τα υπόλοιπα. Ειδικά όμως η Sailor Moon και η Jupiter σφυροκοπούσαν τον Kenzi ανελέητα:

-Πού είναι ο Neo Kenzi;! Φώναξε σε έντονο ύφος η Mako.

-Δεν θα ξαναδείς ποτέ τον άντρα σου! Της απάντησε εκείνος

Όσο εκείνες μάχονταν, ο ψεύτικος Τυρανόσαυρος συνέχισε το καταστροφικό του έργο.

-Καταστρέφει την πόλη! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Moon καθώς πάλευε. Πρέπει να κάνουμε κάτι και γρήγορα! Θέλουμε τη Δύναμη Dinozord τώρα! Φώναξε τότε.

Τότε αμέσως τα Zords έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους έτοιμα για δράση.

-Καλώ τη δύναμη του Dragonzord! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι έπαιξε τη μελωδία στο στιλέτο, αμέσως εμφανίστηκε μαζί με τα άλλα.

-Εμπρός! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Moon και μπήκε πρώτη μέσα, μετά ακολούθησαν και οι άλλες

-Ενωθείτε!

-Sailor Jupiter έτοιμη!

-Sailor Mercury σε θέση μάχης!

-Sailor Mars έτοιμη για δράση!

-Sailor Venus πανέτοιμη!

-Ενέργεια στα Κρύσταλλα!

-Κρύσταλλοι ενεργοποιήθηκαν! Είπαν και οι άλλες

-Εντάξει Πολεμίστριες Sailor ας το κάνουμε!

Αμέσως λοιπόν σχηματίστηκε το Dragonzord in Battle Mode και πήγε να αντιμετωπίσει τον ψεύτικο Τυραννόσαυρο.

Έτσι κι έγινε, με ορμή το Dragonzord in Battle Mode επιτέθηκε στον Τυραννόσαυρο και αντάλλαξαν συνεχή χτυπήματα, σε κάποια φάση ο Τυραννόσαυρος χτύπησε το Dragonzord in Battle Mode με την ουρά του και το έκανε πίσω.

-Να πάρει!. Είναι το ίδιο ισχυρός με τον αληθινό! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Πρέπει όμως να επιμείνουμε, της είπε η Sailor Jupiter

-Θα τα καταφέρναμε καλύτερα αν ήταν και ο Neo εδώ, ξέρει να το χειρίζεται καλύτερα.

Όσο οι Sailor αγωνίζονταν, ο Kenzi γύριζε ευχαριστημένος:

-Γύρισα και με χαρά σου αναφέρω ότι οι φίλες σου χάνουν τη μάχη.

-Δεν θα τις νικήσεις Kenzi…

-Αν έχω τις δυνάμεις σου θα μπορώ να νικήσω οποιονδήποτε.

-Δεν θα συμβεί ποτέ αυτό.

-Θα συμβεί! Κοίτα τι ωραία που καίει! Θέλεις να με σταματήσεις ξανά; Τον προκάλεσε τότε κι ο Neo επιχείρησε να επιτεθεί για μία ακόμα φορά αλλά ούτε τώρα κατάφερε κάτι, αντιθέτως βρέθηκε πάλι κάτω έχοντας δεχτεί μια κλωτσιά στο στομάχι.

-Παρ' το απόφαση Neo, είσαι παγιδευμένος!

Εξοργισμένος τότε ο Neo του όρμησε αλλά αυτή τη φορά φαινόταν στα μάτια του η αποφασιστικότητα και το θάρρος, μπορεί να έχασε την πρώτη μάχη αλλά δεν τα παράτησε, του επιτέθηκε πάλι και μάλιστα κατάφερε να του αποσπάσει και το ξίφος:

-Για να σε δω τώρα τι θα κάνεις χωρίς το σπαθί σου σκληρέ άντρα!

-ΟΧΙ! Είπε τότε εκείνος νευριασμένα και όρμησε να του το πάρει πίσω, πιάστηκαν στα χέρια και μεταφέρθηκαν από τη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση στην παράλια

-Τώρα είμαστε στην έδρα μου! Ετοιμάσου λοιπόν να πολεμήσεις! Του είπε τότε ο Neo και έδειξε τον Power Morpher.

-Τι είναι αυτό πάλι;

-Τώρα θα δεις! ΤΥΡΑΝΝΟΣΑΥΡΟΣ!

Όταν άλλαξε μορφή, εμφάνισε το πιστόλι του και το Σπαθί της Δύναμης.

-Δε με τρομάζουν τα όπλα σου!

-Θα το δούμε! Είπε τότε ο Neo και πυροβόλησε αμέσως, όμως ο Kenzi ξέφυγε από τα λέιζερ και από το σπαθί του έφυγε μια αστραπή η οποία ούτε αυτή βρήκε στόχο.

Θυμωμένοι και οι δύο από τις ανεπιτυχείς βολές τους, πιάσανε τα ξίφη και ήρθαν πιο κοντά ο ένας στον άλλο ανταλλάζοντας συνεχή χτυπήματα και ριπές

-ΩΣ ΕΔΩ ΗΤΑΝ Τώρα θα δεις βλαμμένε! Ξανάπε ο Neo και πυροβόλησε πάλι αφοπλίζοντας τον και μέχρι να καταλάβει αυτός τι έγινε, τον χτύπησε με μια μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο και τον ξάπλωσε κάτω. Αμέσως μετά εξαφανίστηκε.

-Λοιπόν μπορεί να δραπέτευσες αλλά είσαι χαμένος όσο το κερί συνεχίζει να καίει αργά…Είπε τότε ο Kenzi όταν σηκωνόταν

Αμέσως τηλεμεταφέρθηκε στην παραλία και είδε τα Zords να μάχονται

-Όχι! Κορίτσια! Εδώ είμαι!

-Ωραία! Ο Neo ήρθε! Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Ώρα για τη δικιά μου δύναμη! Έλα σε μένα Τυραννόσαυρε! Φώναξε αλλά ο Τυραννόσαυρος δεν ήρθε αμέσως…Και το Dragonzord in Battle Mode έφαγε κλωτσιά κι έπεσε κάτω.

-Οι δυνάμεις μου ήδη εξασθενούν, είπε τότε και εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή ήρθε ο αληθινός Τυραννόσαυρος

-Κοιτάξτε! Ήρθε ο αληθινός Τυραννόσαυρος! Τους είπε τότε η Sailor Mars.

Τότε το κόκκινο Zord χτύπησε το ψεύτικο με τα νύχια του και το Dragonzord in Battle Mode τελείωσε τη δουλειά κάνοντας το τέρας να πάρει την αληθινή του μορφή η οποία ήταν ένας κύκλωπας.

-Δείτε! Πρέπει να τον πληγώσαμε! Άλλαξε μορφή. Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon.

Αμέσως το Dragonzord in Battle Mode πήγε να χτυπήσει τον Κύκλωπα με το δόρυ του αλλά δεν βρήκε στόχο καθώς το τέρας εξαφανίστηκε.

-Μπράβο Neo! Χαίρομαι που είσαι και πάλι κοντά μας. Συνέχισε εκείνη.

-Θα πολεμήσω μέχρι το τέλος! Απάντησε αυτός

-Ναι. Και το τέλος σου θα έρθει σύντομα Neo, πολύ σύντομα…..Είπε τότε ο Kenzi που τα έβλεπε όλα…

Όταν επέστρεψαν στο σπίτι του, η Amy τον έλεγξε για εσωτερική φθορά από την παραμονή του στη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση και ευτυχώς δε βρήκε κανένα πρόβλημα.

-Ευτυχώς κατάφερα να ξεφύγω….Αυτό το μέρος μόνο κακές αναμνήσεις μου φέρνει…Είπε τότε αυτός.

-Σημασία έχει πως τώρα είσαι καλά, συμπλήρωσε η Mako.

-Είμαι…; Αυτός λέει πως θα χάσω τις δυνάμεις μου…;

-Ίσως μπλοφάρει, θέλει να σε τρομάξει. Πώς είναι δυνατόν να σου πάρει τις δυνάμεις; Αναρωτήθηκε η Reye.

-Φοβάμαι πως είναι δυνατόν παιδιά… Μπήκε στη μέση η Amy.

-Amy, ανακάλυψες τίποτα για το κόκκινο κερί που σου είπα;

-Ναι, αυτό το κερί είναι κατασκευασμένο από ένα υλικό στο οποίο ο Kenzi έχει κάνει ένα μαγικό και κατάφερε να συνδέσει τη δύναμή σου με τη φλόγα του…

-Δηλαδή κατάφερε να ενώσει τις δυνάμεις του; Τον παρακολουθούσε όλον αυτό τον καιρό και αποθήκευε το υλικό μέχρι να έχει αρκετό; Ξαναρώτησε η Mako.

-Ναι…Και τώρα κατασκεύασε το κερί δημιουργώντας κάποια πιθανή μαγεία πάνω του συνδέοντας τις δυνάμεις του με τη φλόγα…

-Τότε ο Kenzi δεν μπλόφαρε…Αν σβήσει το κερί…τελείωσα…..Ο Κόκκινος Ranger…θα χαθεί…Τα τελευταία λόγια του Neo έκρυβαν μια απειλή…Θα προλάβαιναν τελικά ή θα έχανε τη Δικέφαλη Δύναμη για πάντα…;


	10. Chapter 10

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 10**

 **ΤΟ ΚΙΤΡΙΝΟΜΑΥΡΟ ΚΕΡΙ ΜΕΡΟΣ 2** **Ο**

Βρισκόμαστε στο σπίτι του Neo, ο ίδιος κόντευε να τρελαθεί με αυτό που του συνέβαινε.

-Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω, μου συμβαίνει ότι συνέβη και στον Tommy, οι δυνάμεις μου έχουν παγιδευτεί σε ένα κερί…

-Τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε; Ρώτησε η Raye.

-Κάποιος πρέπει να μπει στη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση και να πάρει το κερί.

-Ωραία, πήγαινε εσύ να το πάρεις, θα' ναι παιχνιδάκι για σένα, του πρότεινε η Amy.

-Δεν μπορώ, η παρουσία μου και μόνο θα επιταχύνει τα μαγικά. Κάποια από εσάς πρέπει να δοκιμάσει.

Μετά από σιγή λίγων λεπτών, η Usagi είπε:

-Εγώ θα πάω.

-Τότε ο Neo γύρισε και της είπε:

-Ξέχνα το! Δεν θα σε αφήσω να ρισκάρεις ξανά τη ζωή σου για μένα!

-Τι είναι αυτά που μου λες; Εσύ κάποτε με ελευθέρωσες και τώρα θα σου το ανταποδώσω.

-Μα είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο!

-Είναι η μόνη επιλογή που έχουμε, πρέπει να την αφήσεις να προσπαθήσει. Του πρότεινε και η Amy.

-Και πάλι όμως δεν μπορώ. Υπέφερε ήδη αρκετά εξαιτίας μου, αποκλείεται να την αφήσει να ξαναπάθει κάτι για μένα. Είπε τότε ο Neo.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή μπήκε ξανά στη μέση η Usagi και του είπε:

-Μην το ξαναπείς αυτό! Είσαι ένας από εμάς, είναι δυνατόν να καθίσουμε να βλέπουμε έναν φίλο και σύμμαχο να κινδυνεύει χωρίς να κάνουμε τίποτα; Φυσικά και όχι. Και δε θέλω να ξαναμιλήσεις γι αυτό, δεν έφταιγες εσύ, όλοι ξέρουμε ποιος είσαι πραγματικά και δε θέλω να κατηγορήσεις ξανά τον εαυτό σου για τότε.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, σκέφτηκε πιο ψύχραιμα κι αρκέστηκε να πει:

-Εντάξει…Ευχαριστώ

-Μη συνεχίζεις. Τώρα πια είμαστε φίλοι, θα σε βοηθήσω σε αυτή τη δύσκολη στιγμή σου.

-Ευχαριστώ κορίτσια, απάντησε ο Neo συγκινημένος.

-Παιδιά, τελικά το βρήκα, τους διέκοψε η Amy.

-Τι βρήκες; Τη ρώτησε η Minako.

-Βρήκα τη μοριακή ενέργεια που άφησαν οι δαίμονες στο πάρκο, δηλαδή την πύλη της Σκοτεινής Διάστασης.

Στο μεταξύ, στο Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο:

-Το κερί συνεχίζει να καίει και μόλις σβήσει, η δύναμη του Neo θα είναι δική μου, όλη δική μου και με αυτήν θα καταστρέψω εντελώς τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor.

Στο σπίτι του Neo πάλι:

-Τι είναι αυτά; Ρώτησε η Raye.

-Μοριακοί αποκωδικοποιητές, απάντησε ο Neo, τώρα που η Amy βρήκε τη δίοδο για τη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση, μπορούμε να μπαινοβγαίνουμε όποτε θέλουμε.

-Πάμε λοιπόν ας μη χάνουμε χρόνο, πρότεινε η Usagi και ο Neo τις μετέφερε στο πάρκο.

«Καλή τύχη φίλοι μου», μονολόγησε τότε καθώς είδε τη δύναμή του να πέφτει στο 90%

Όμως ο Kenzi δεν θα άφηνε να γίνουν όλα τόσο εύκολα. Έστειλε στη Γη τον Κύκλωπα για να πάρει τη μορφή του Megazord και να τις κρατήσει απασχολημένες όσο το κερί θα καίει.

Τα κορίτσια από την άλλη έφτασαν στο μέρος όπου αιχμαλωτίστηκε ο Neo και άρχισαν να στήνουν τους αποκωδικοποιητές.

-Είναι εντάξει εδώ; Ρώτησε η Makoto.

-Σχεδόν, πρέπει να είναι απόλυτα ευθυγραμμισμένοι, απάντησε η Amy.

Εν τω μεταξύ ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ήσυχος καθώς έβλεπε τη δύναμή του να ελαττώνεται στο 75%.

«Πρέπει να τα καταφέρεις Sailor Moon, αλλά φοβάμαι μήπως σου συμβεί τίποτε…» Σκεφτόταν. Όμως τις σκέψεις του, διέκοψε ο συναγερμός.

«Όχι, κόκκινος συναγερμός, πρέπει να…Μια στιγμή, αυτό θα ήθελε ο Kenzi να κάνω. Όσο θα είμαστε απασχολημένοι, το κερί θα καίει. Θα το κάνω μόνος μου»

Πριν όμως φύγει, ειδοποίησε τα κορίτσια.

-Το Τόκυο δέχεται επίθεση από το Dragonzord.

-Μα πώς; Αφού είναι στη θάλασσα, απάντησε η Mako.

-Είναι κόλπο, ο Κύκλωπας έχει πάρει τη μορφή του.

-Και τι θα γίνει τώρα;

-Θα τον απασχολήσω εγώ.

-Μα θα είσαι ολομόναχος.

-Νομίζω πως μπορώ να το χειριστώ.

-Εντάξει καλέ μου, να προσέχεις.

«Εντάξει, ΑΛΛΑΖΩ ΜΟΡΦΗ! ΤΥΡΑΝΝΟΣΑΥΡΟΣ!"

Μόλις άλλαξε, ανέβηκε στην κορυφή μιας πολυκατοικίας και φώναξε:

-Καλώ τη Δύναμη του Τυραννόσαυρου!

Αμέσως η γη σκίστηκε στα δύο και το Zord έκανε την εμφάνισή του για να επιτεθεί χωρίς καθυστέρηση στο ψεύτικο Dragonzord, εκείνο έπεσε, ξανάγινε ο Κύκλωπας και όταν σηκώθηκε πήρε τη μορφή του Megazord επιτιθέμενο στον Τυραννόσαυρο ο οποίος χρησιμοποίησε την ουρά του και χτύπησε το Megazord.

Εκείνο προσπάθησε να τον πιάσει ανεπιτυχώς από την ουρά και όταν είδε πως δεν μπορεί, του κοπάνησε μια μπουνιά και τον έριξε κάτω.

-Κρατήσου! Έρχομαι! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo και με ένα μεγάλο άλμα, μπήκε στο πιλοτήριο.

-Ωραία! Και τώρα πάνω του! Διέταξε ο Neo και οδηγώντας εκείνος το Zord, όρμησε εναντίον του Κύκλωπα χτυπώντας τον πάλι με την ουρά, το Megazord ανταπέδωσε με μια γροθιά ενώ το κερί έκαιγε, ο Τυραννόσαυρος θέλησε να χρησιμοποιήσει πάλι την ουρά του αλλά τώρα το Megazord πήδηξε και όπως ήταν στον αέρα, τον χτύπησε και τον έριξε κάτω.

Όμως σηκώθηκε πάλι και χτύπησε τον Κύκλωπα που πήρε πάλι τη μορφή του που πήδηξε ψηλά για να τον κλωτσήσει και με τα δύο πόδια, μετά εκτόξευσε μια ενεργειακή βολή και αποδυνάμωσε το Κόκκινο Zord.

Ούτε τώρα όμως αγχώθηκε, ακόμα κι όταν ο Κύκλωπας έγινε Τυραννόσαυρος. Ο αληθινός όμως τον χτύπησε με τα νύχια του.

Όσο όμως ο Neo μαχόταν, τα κορίτσια ετοιμάζονταν για την αποστολή.

-Κωδικοποιητής 1 έτοιμος, είπε η Amy

-Κωδικοποιητής 2 έτοιμος, είπε και η Makoto.

-Είμαι έτοιμη, είπε η Usagi και μεταμορφώθηκε.

-Sailor Moon…καλή τύχη, ξανάπε η Mako.

-Ευχαριστώ…θα τη χρειαστώ, απάντησε η Sailor Moon και με αργά βήματα μπήκε στην πύλη.

-Λοιπόν φαίνεται πως έχω έναν επισκέπτη. Καλώς ήρθες. Τι απροσδόκητη ευχαρίστηση! Είπε ο Kenzi προβάλλοντας απειλητικά το ξίφος του ενώ η Sailor Moon έβγαλε το σκήπτρο. Όσο για τον Neo βρισκόταν σε τρομερά δύσκολη θέση καθώς ο Κύκλωπας είχε πιάσει τον Τυραννόσαυρο από τη ουρά και τον στριφογύριζε, ενώ η Sailor Moon πάλευε με τον Kenzi. Ξίφος και σκήπτρο αντάλλασαν συνεχή χτυπήματα και σε κάποια στιγμή ο Kenzi είπε:

-Λοιπόν! Νομίζεις πως θα σώσεις το φίλο σου ε;! Δεν έχεις ελπίδα!

Όμως η Sailor Moon τον χτύπησε στην πλάτη και όρμησε να πιάσει το κερί, όταν όμως άπλωσε το χέρι της για να το πάρει, ο Kenzi την άρπαξε από την κορδέλα στο πίσω μέρος και την τράβηξε πίσω.

-Έλα να το πάρεις μικρή μου Sailor Moon! Την προκάλεσε.

Παράλληλα ο Τυραννόσαυρος ήταν κάτω και αδύναμος να κινηθεί. Ο Neo είχε παγιδευτεί και δεν μπορούσε να βγει ενώ τα κορίτσια ανησυχούσαν.

-Ανησυχώ για τη Sailor Moon, έπρεπε να είχε γυρίσει, είπε η Minako.

-Θα τα καταφέρει, την ηρέμησε η Mako καθώς ο βομβητής στα ρολόγια τους, άλλαξε τα σχέδιά τους.

-Όχι! Ο Neo κινδυνεύει! Είπε η Rei.

-Πρέπει να εγκαταλείψουμε την αποστολή. Μπαίνω για να φέρω τη Sailor Moon, είπε τότε η Mako και οι κωδικοποιητές άναψαν.

Αμέσως μπήκε μέσα ενώ η Sailor Moon συνέχιζε την προσπάθεια της και είχε στριμώξει τον αντίπαλό της.

-Sailor Moon! Της φώναξε τότε η Mako.

-Έχασες την ευκαιρία! Την ειρωνεύτηκε ο Kenzi.

-Mako, τι κάνεις εδώ;

-Πρέπει να φύγουμε, ο Neo κινδυνεύει.

-Μα αν δεν πάρω το κερί, θα χάσει τις δυνάμεις του…

-Αν δε βιαστούμε, θα χάσει τη ΖΩΗ του.

-Τι επιλέγεις Sailor Moon; Της έθεσε το δίλλημα ο Kenzi.

-Έλα Sailor Moon, έλα, της είπε η Mako και την πήρε από εκεί.

Μόλις βγήκαν, η Raye είπε:

-Τι έγινε; Το κερί;

-Δεν το πήρα, απάντησε η Sailor Moon στεναχωρημένη.

-Και τώρα;

-Πρέπει να πάμε. Ο Neo κινδυνεύει.

-Εμπρός, ας μεταμορφωθούμε, πρότεινε η Amy.

 **-Mercury Star Power!**

 **-Mars Star Power!**

 **-Jupiter Star Power!**

 **-Venus Star Power!**

 **MAKE** **UP** **!**

Χωρίς πολλές χρονοτριβές, μπήκαν στα Zords και η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε αμέσως, το κερί όμως ήταν στα πρόθυρα του σβησίματος, πράγμα που έκανε τον Kenzi να τρίβει τα χέρια του:

-Σε λίγο το κερί θα σβήσει!

-Όχι! Δεν μπορείς να πάρεις τις δυνάμεις μου Kenzi! Είμαι ο Κόκκινος Ranger! Ultrazord Power up! Διέταξε.

Όταν ο Titanus ήρθε και ο σχηματισμός ολοκληρώθηκε, όλοι μαζί φώναξαν:

-Πυρ κατά βούληση!

Έτσι κι έγινε, τα πυρά από το Ultrazord κατέστρεψαν τον Κύκλωπα και μετά βγήκαν αμέσως από εκεί για να πάνε στο αρχηγείο.

Όμως δυστυχώς δεν πρόλαβαν. Το κιτρινόμαυρο κερί απολάμβανε την τελευταία του φλόγα και σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, έσβησε…

Όταν έφτασαν, η Sailor Moon είπε:

-Πάω αμέσως για το κερί.

-Φοβάμαι πως είναι πολύ αργά Sailor Moon, το κόκκινο κερί μόλις έσβησε…

-Δηλαδή ο Kenzi κέρδισε; Ρώτησε έντρομη η Sailor Mars.

-Μόνο ένας τρόπος υπάρχει για εμποδίσουμε τη μεταφορά της δύναμης, πρέπει να παραδώσω την καρφίτσα μου.

-Με τίποτα! Δεν μπορείς να παραδοθείς τόσο εύκολα!

-Δεν έχω άλλη επιλογή Sailor Moon, δίνοντας την καρφίτσα μου σε κάποια από εσάς, μπορώ να εμποδίσω τον Kenzi να κερδίσει τη δύναμή της. Είναι ο μόνος τρόπος.

Λέγοντας αυτά, πήρε την καρφίτσα και την έδωσε στην Sailor Jupiter, εκείνη δεν απάντησε, αλλά δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλούν από τα μάτια της. Ενώ η δύναμη μεταφερόταν στο σώμα της και ο Neo έπεφτε, ευτυχώς όμως τον έπιασαν και η Jupiter τού είπε δακρυσμένη:

-Λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ…

-Δεν πειράζει…Ήταν γραφτό να γίνει…

Ο Kenzi βλέποντάς τα όλα αυτά είχε γίνει έξαλλος:

-ΟΧΙ! Έκλεψαν τη δύναμή μου! Ήταν δική μου! Δεν το πιστεύω!

Όσο ο Kenzi ωρυόταν, ο Neo υφίστατο De-morphing.

-Τελείωσε ε; Ρώτησε η Sailor Venus.

-Ναι, απάντησε εκείνος.

-Και ο Kenzi; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Με την καρφίτσα στα χέρια της Makoto, η δύναμη προστατεύεται.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε και ο Neo πήρε την ανθρώπινη μορφή του.

-Λυπάμαι φίλε, σε απογοήτευσα, προσπάθησα αλλά… Προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί η Sailor Moon.

-Μην κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου, έκανες ότι μπορούσες, οι δυνάμεις μου είναι τώρα στο πλευρό σας, χρησιμοποιήστε τις για να τον νικήσετε.

-Βασίσου πάνω μας.

-Ήσουν γενναίος κι έντιμος μαχητής Κόκκινε Ranger. Και θα είσαι για πάντα ένας από εμάς. Παραδέχτηκε η Sailor Mars.

-Αυτό που έχει σημασία για μένα τώρα…Είναι η φιλία μυ μαζί σας….Ελπίζω να με θυμάστε…Δε θέλω να αλλάξει κάτι…Έπαιξα κι έχασα…τα πάντα δυστυχώς…

-Δε θα αλλάξει κάτι μεταξύ μας. Πάντα θα είσαι ένας από εμάς. Του απάντησε τότε η Sailor Venus προσπαθώντας να του ανεβάσει κάπως το ηθικό.

Αυτό ήταν. Ο ήρωάς μας έχασε και την αγάπη του εκτός από τις δυνάμεις του. Αυτό το τελευταίο δεν μπορούσε να το ξεπεράσει με τίποτα και βυθίστηκε σε βαθιά θλίψη που φαινόταν ατελείωτη…

Με τις μέρες να περνούν και τον Neo είχε γυρίσει στην φυσιολογική του ζωή. Κάποια μέρα η Usagi έτυχε να περνάει από το πάρκο και τον είδε να προπονείται

-Τι κάνεις φίλε;

-Καλά, όσο μπορείς να το πεις…

-Σου λείπει έτσι;

-Εσύ τι λες; Ο χρόνος έχει γυρίσει πίσω για μένα

-Φαίνεσαι πολύ στεναχωρημένος, καλύτερα να σε αφήσω να συνεχίσεις την προπόνησή σου…

-Usagi, σε παρακαλώ, πριν φύγεις θα ήθελα μια χάρη

-Πες μου…

-Στείλε στη Mako αυτό εδώ

Και λέγοντας αυτό, έβαλε το δεξί του χέρι στα χείλη του και μετά το ακούμπησε σιγά-σιγά στα δικά της.

-Κατάλαβες;

-Φυσικά μείνε ήσυχος. Του είπε και τον άφησε μόνο

Όμως ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ούτε για μια στιγμή ήσυχος. Η απώλεια αυτή τον είχε τσακίσει. Δεν τον χωρούσε η Γη. Σε κάποια φάση λοιπόν πήγε στην παραλία και ανέβηκε πάνω σε κάτι βράχους. Όταν έφτασε στην κορυφή, έκλεισε τα μάτια του και οι αναμνήσεις άρχισαν να κατακλύζουν το μυαλό του. Έπειτα έβγαλε το Στιλέτο που του είχε αφήσει η Makoto πριν φύγει και κλαίγοντας άρχισε να παίζει μία λυπητερή μελωδία.

Όταν τελείωσε, έμεινε σιωπηλός για λίγες στιγμές αλλά μετά άφησε τον πόνο του να ξεχειλίσει φωνάζοντας το όνομά της, 3 φορές:

-Mako…..Mako…..MAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ενώ το φλοιό της Γης διαπερνούσε ο πένθιμος βρυχηθμός του Τυραννόσαυρου…

 **Στο άδειο σπίτι**

 **θα γυρίσω τώρα πάλι**

 **Με ζαλισμένο το κεφάλι**

 **απ' το πιοτό**

 **Και θα γυρεύω**

 **την χαμένη μου αγάπη**

 **Θα της μιλάω σαν να ήτανε εδώ**

 **Κι ακούω το γέλιο σου**

 **που ήταν η ζωή μου**

 **Και βλέπω τα μάτια σου**

 **γλυκά να με κοιτούν**

 **Κι ακούω το κλάμα σου**

 **που καίει την ψυχή μου**

 **Κι ακούω την φωνή σου**

 **με παράπονο να λέει:**

 **"Θα γυρίσω"... "Θα γυρίσω"...**

 **"Θα γυρίσω"...**

 **Αφού σου το `χω πει**

 **ποτέ δε θα σ' αφήσω**

 **Στο άδειο σπίτι**

 **θα γυρίσω τώρα πάλι**

 **Φωτογραφίες θα κοιτάζω**

 **απ' τα παλιά**

 **Κι όπως θα κλείνω**

 **απ' τη ζάλη μου τα μάτια**

 **Θα γέρνω μέσα**

 **στη ζεστή σου αγκαλιά**

 **Κι ακούω το γέλιο σου**

 **που ήταν η ζωή μου**

 **Και βλέπω τα μάτια σου**

 **γλυκά να με κοιτούν**

 **Κι ακούω το κλάμα σου**

 **που καίει την ψυχή μου**

 **Κι ακούω την φωνή σου**

 **με παράπονο να λέει:**

 **"Θα γυρίσω"... "Θα γυρίσω"...**

 **"Θα γυρίσω"...**

 **Αφού σου το `χω πει**

 **Ποτέ δε θα σ' αφήσω**


	11. Chapter 11

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 11**

 **ΔΥΟ ΣΕ ΕΝΑΝ**

Όταν ο Neo τελείωσε τη δουλειά του πάνω στο σύστημα ασφαλείας για τα Zords, έκλεισε τον υπολογιστή του και πήγε να κοιμηθεί.. Όμως το μυαλό του ήταν κολλημένο σε ένα πράγμα. Δεν μπορούσε να ξεχάσει τη γυναίκα του, τα νερά πήγαιναν με το κιλό, συνεχώς νερό έπινε.

Σε κάποια στιγμή όμως τον πήρε ο ύπνος, αλλά και πάλι δεν κοιμήθηκε καλά, η απώλεια των δυνάμεών του, του είχε προκαλέσει σύγχυση.

Όταν ξύπνησε, μόνο ξεκούραστος δεν ήταν. Όταν σηκώθηκε όρθιος, λίγο έλειψε να ξαναπέσει κάτω:

«Τι έχω πάθει σήμερα…; Δεν είμαι καλά….Mako….πού είσαι; Δεν μπορώ άλλο χωρίς εσένα…»

Όταν συνήλθε πλήρως, άνοιξε πάλι τον υπολογιστή του και είδε πως του ήρθε ένα μήνυμα:

«Αγάπη μου…Από τότε που έφυγα, δεν έπαψα ούτε στιγμή να σε σκέφτομαι, θεωρώ τον εαυτό μου υπεύθυνο για την όλη κατάσταση. Μη νομίσεις πως περνάω καλά και πως σε έχω ξεχάσει, το ακριβώς αντίθετο, όσο ο καιρός περνά, καταρρέω όλο και περισσότερο. Σου υπόσχομαι όμως ότι θα ξαναγυρίσω κι αυτή τη φορά τίποτα δε θα μας χωρίσει. Σ'αγαπώ. Makoto»

Μόλις τελείωσε την ανάγνωση του μηνύματος, δάκρυσε και σκέφτηκε:

«Τελικά αυτό το σκουλήκι δεν σε επηρέασε ούτε στο ελάχιστο»

Τελικά μετά από πολλή σκέψη, αποφάσισε να βγει μια βόλτα για να καθαρίσει το μυαλό του.

Εν τω μεταξύ, τα 4 κορίτσια συζητούσαν για την όλη κατάσταση:

-Τι θα γίνει με τον Neo; Κοντεύει να τρελαθεί από τη στεναχώρια του. Ξεκίνησε την κουβέντα η Usagi.

-Κάτι πρέπει να κάνουμε για του τονώσομε το ηθικό, αλλά τι όμως; Αναρωτήθηκε η Amy.

-Δεν μπορώ όμως να σκεφτώ κάτι που θα τον κάνει να χαρεί. Πήρε το λόγο η Minako.

-Λέω να πάμε να τον βρούμε, πρότεινε η Usagi, οι άλλες συμφώνησαν και ξεκίνησαν για το σπίτι του.

Όταν έφτασαν, χτύπησαν την πόρτα αλλά φυσικά δεν πήραν απάντηση.

-Δεν είναι εδώ, τι κάνουμε τώρα; Ρώτησε η.Amy

-Ας περπατήσουμε και ίσως πέσουμε πάνω του, είπε η Reye.

-Έτσι κι έγινε. Από την άλλη ο Neo είχε σταματήσει κάτω από τον Πύργο του Τόκυο και κοίταζε δεξιά-αριστερά. Όμως…

«Γιατί έχω την εντύπωση ότι κάποιος με παρακολουθεί…; Μπα, ιδέα μου θα είναι» Είπε στον εαυτό του.

Δεν έπεσε όμως έξω, κάποιος τον παρακολουθούσε και μάλιστα εδώ και πολύ καιρό, πάντως μετά από λίγο καιρό, τα κορίτσια ήταν πολύ κοντά στο να τον βρουν.

Όταν όμως ο Neo έκανε να φύγει, ένα ξίφος καρφώθηκε μπροστά του.

-Επιτέλους σε βρήκα Da Silva Neo!

-Ποιος είσαι εσύ;!

-Επίτρεψέ μου να σου συστηθώ. Είμαι ο Κόκκινος Ranger.

Ο Neo πάγωσε στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων, όταν συνήλθε, ξαναρώτησε:

-Ποιος είπες πως είσαι;!

-Όπως το άκουσες, είμαι ο Κόκκινος Ranger κι εσύ είσαι ένας απατεώνας.

-Πρόσεχε πώς μου μιλάς!

-Αν νιώθεις προσβεβλημένος, απόδειξέ μου πως είσαι καλύτερος

-Αυτό ακριβώς θα κάνω! ΑΛΛΑΖΟΥΜΕ ΜΟΡΦΗ!

-Ήλπιζα ότι θα το πεις αυτό…

-TYRANNOSAURUS!

-Dino Buckler!

Όταν άλλαξαν μορφή, τα κορίτσια εμφανίστηκαν αλλά η θέα τις μπέρδεψε τελείως.

-Μα τι γίνεται εδώ πέρα; Απόρησε η Usagi.

-Είναι αδύνατον. Δύο Κόκκινοι Rangers; Συμπλήρωσε η Reye.

-Και ποιος από τους δύο είναι ο δικός μας; Είπε η Minako μπερδεμένη.

-Μη φοβάστε, θα τον βρούμε, τιε καθησύχασε η Amy.

Οι δύο μονομάχοι δεν τις πήραν είδηση καθώς συνέχιζαν την κουβέντα τους:

-Εντάξει, θα γίνει αυτό που θέλεις, Κόκκινος εναντίον Κόκκινου, είπε ο Neo.

-Σίγουρα. Και είμαι πιο δυνατός από σένα Κόκκινε Ranger.

-Δεν ξέρω αν αυτό είναι αλήθεια αλλά ένα ξέρω σίγουρα, δεν μπορούν να υπάρχουν δύο Κόκκινοι Rangers στο ίδιο μέρος την ίδια χρονική στιγμή.

-Επιτέλους συμφωνούμε σε κάτι και μόλις σε νικήσω, θα είμαι ευτυχισμένος που θα πάρω τη θέση σου.

-Μ'αυτό το πλευρό να κοιμάσαι…

Τελικά η Usagi άρχισε να καταλαβαίνει ποιον πρέπει να υποστηρίζει και φώναξε:

-Επάνω του μεγάλε!

Αρχικά ο Neo και ο Geki δεν ξαφνιάστηκαν αλλά μετά ο πρώτος έδειξε τα κορίτσια το σήμα της νίκης όταν το είδε, αφήνοντας να εννοηθεί πως δεν θα έχανε με τίποτα.

-Το σόου αρχίζει, παρατήρησε η Reye και μαζί με τις άλλες πήραν θέση για να παρακολουθήσουν τη μονομαχία.

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση, όμως οι δύο μονομάχοι δε φορούσαν μόνο την ίδια στολή, αλλά έκαναν και τις ίδιες ακριβώς κινήσεις, εκτελούσαν τα ίδια ακριβώς χτυπήματα κι έτσι δεν υπερτερούσε κανείς από τους δύο, συνεπώς έπεσαν κάτω αλλά σηκώθηκαν αμέσως και συνέχισαν να μάχονται. Σε κάποια στιγμή ο Neo δοκίμασε μια χαμηλή κλωτσιά αλά ο

Geki πήδηξε και απέφυγε το χτύπημα, μετά προσγειώθηκε κάνοντας μια τούμπα και είπε:

\- Η ικανότητά σου με εκπλήσσει Κόκκινε Ranger.

-Χα! Το πρώτο σου λάθος! Μην υποτιμάς ποτέ το πνεύμα ενός Power Ranger, του απάντησε ο Neo.

-Τι γίνεται τώρα; Άρχισα να μπερδεύομαι, είπε η Reye.

-Μα έπρεπε να το είχες καταλάβει, αυτός που μιλάει παράξενα είναι ο Neo, Έδωσε τη λύση η Usagi. Και δεν είχε άδικο…

Στο μεταξύ η μάχη συνεχιζόταν. Ο Neo και o Geki πήδηξαν ψηλά κι αφού αντάλλαξαν μερικά χτυπήματα στον αέρα, προσγειώθηκαν στο έδαφος. Δεν κάθισαν όμως έτσι για πολύ, αρπάχτηκαν στα χέρια προσπαθώντας να ρίξουν ο ένας τον άλλο, το μόνο που κατάφεραν όμως ήταν να πεταχτούν και οι δύο πίσω λαχανιασμένοι.

-Παράτα τα Zyuranger, δε θα γίνει το δικό σου, καλύτερα να παραδοθείς! Του πρότεινε ο Neo.

-Ποτέ! Εσύ θα πρέπει να είσαι αυτός που θα παραδοθεί!

-Τότε θα σε νικήσω ακόμα κι αν είναι το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα κάνω! Είπε τότε ο Neo και τράβηξε το Σπαθί της Δύναμης, το ίδιο έκανε και ο Geki.

Χωρίς να χάσουν καιρό, όρμησαν ο ένας απέναντι στον άλλο και διασταύρωσαν τα ξίφη τους τόσο δυνατά που βγήκαν σπίθες μέσα από τις λεπίδες. Κανείς τους όμως δεν ήταν διατεθειμένος να κάνει πίσω.

Όταν είδαν πως δε γίνεται τίποτα έτσι, άρχισαν μια άγρια μονομαχία από την οποία εισέπραξαν από ένα χτύπημα ο καθένας κι αν δε φορούσαν τη στολή θα ήταν θανατηφόρο.

Σε κάποια φάση ο Geki πήδηξε ψηλά και κατέβασε με δύναμη το σπαθί του, όμως ο Neo δεν πτοήθηκε καθόλου, έβγαλε το πιστόλι του και πυροβόλησε με αποτέλεσμα να τον ρίξει κάτω άτσαλα. Αμέσως όρμησε να τον αποτελειώσει αλλά ο Geki πρόβαλλε το ξίφος του και δέχτηκε εκείνο το χτύπημα ενώ απομάκρυνε τον Neo.

-Καιρός να τελειώνουμε το μικρό μας χορό. Είπε τότε ο Neo και πέρασε την παλάμη του πάνω από το ξίφος το οποίο κοκκίνισε, μετά το πέταξε σημαδεύοντας το χέρι του Geki όπως κι έγινε. Εκείνος αφοπλίστηκε κι έπεσε κάτω, πήγε τότε να πάρει πίσω το σπαθί του αλλά ο Neo του πάτησε το χέρι εμποδίζοντάς τον να κινηθεί.

-Πάρτο απόφαση Zyuranger, τελείωσε. Έχασες.

-Εντάξει… Το παραδέχομαι. Νίκησες. Παραδέχτηκε ο Geki.

Τελικά ο Neo πήρε την ανθρώπινη μορφή του κι έπειτα έδωσε το χέρι του στον Geki για να σηκωθεί.

-Ευχαριστώ, ήμουν άδικος μαζί σου, του ομολόγησε στο τέλος.

-Δεν πειράζει. Τώρα ξέρεις την πραγματική μου ικανότητα.

-Με νίκησες καθαρά και τίμια. Γι αυτό το λόγο θα σου δώσω κάτι το οποίο είναι πολύ σημαντικό για μένα.

-Και τι είναι αυτό;

Τότε ο Geki εμφάνισε το Στιλέτο και την Ασπίδα του αδερφού του.

-Ορίστε…

-Μια στιγμή…..Αυτά είναι…

-Σου φαίνονται γνωστά1

-Ναι…..αλλά….

-Υποθέτω πώς και κάποιος άλλος Ranger σαν κι εσένα τα έχει αυτά. Όμως αυτά εδώ ανήκουν στον αδερφό μου ο οποίος δεν βρίσκεται πια στη ζωή…

Λέγοντας αυτά, ο Geki πέρασε στον Neo την ασπίδα και του έδωσε στο χέρι το στιλέτο…Έπειτα είπε:

-Εγώ είμαι μεγάλος πια και όπου να'ναι θα αποσυρθώ, γι αυτό τα όπλα του αδερφού μου θα πρέπει να περάσουν σε έναν άξιο και γενναίο πολεμιστή σαν κι εσένα.

-Δε θα σε απογοητεύσω Geki. Ο αδερφός σου θα είναι ικανοποιημένος, θα σας κάνω και τους δύο υπερήφανους.

-Είμαι σίγουρος γι αυτό. Χρησιμοποίησε αυτή τη δύναμη σωστά και πάντα θα σε προστατεύει…

-Ευχαριστώ Geki, του απάντησε ο Neo και του έδωσε το χέρι του..

-Πρέπει όμως τώρα να φύγω, το καθήκον με καλεί.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν, καλή τύχη και η Δύναμη μαζί σου…;

Όταν ο Neo έμεινε μόνος, είχε μεταμορφωθεί πάλι και τα κορίτσια ήρθαν προς το μέρος του και η Usagi του είπε:

-Τα κατάφερες πάλι.

-Λες να μην τα κατάφερνα; Της είπε τότε εκείνος γελώντας.

-Μας τρελάνατε εσύ και ο αντίπαλός σου, είπε η Minako.

-Έπρεπε να με ξεχωρίσετε από την αρχή.

-Σωστά, μόνο εσύ έχεις αυτό το στυλ όταν μάχεσαι, του είπε τότε η Usagi για να τον πειράξει.

Όλοι γέλασαν με αυτό και ο Neo κρατώντας πάντα το στιλέτο, προχώρησε μόνος εκεί που πήγαινε συχνά τώρα τελευταία, στην παραλία.

Τα κορίτσια τότε τον πήραν από πίσω χωρίς αυτός να τις αντιληφθεί και τον ακολούθησαν μέχρι και την παραλία.

Εκείνος τότε ανέβηκε στο μέρος που είχε ανέβει και την προηγούμενη φορά και άρχισε να κοιτά στο άπειρο σαν να ήθελε κάτι να βρει. Κι έτσι όπως κρατούσε το δώρο του Geki, το έφερε κοντά στα χείλη του και άρχισε να παίζει και πάλι αυτήν τη μελωδία:

Όσο έπαιζε, οι άλλες συγκινήθηκαν από το άκουσμα της, μπήκε αμέσως στις καρδιές τους και ένιωσαν τον πόνο του φίλου τους.

-Τι όμορφη μουσική…Είπε η Reye.

-Στα αλήθεια την αγαπάει πάρα πολύ, φαίνεται από το πάθος με το οποίο παίζει τη μουσική…Συμπλήρωσε η Usagi

Όταν ήταν κοντά στο να τελειώσει, πήγαν να πλησιάσουν κοντά του αλλά η Amy δεν τις άφησε να προχωρήσουν περισσότερο:

-Αφήστε τον μόνο του κορίτσια, αυτή η στιγμή είναι πολύ προσωπική για να του τη χαλάσουμε εμείς. Δε βλέπετε πώς πονάει; Αυτή η απώλεια τον έχει εξοντώσει συναισθηματικά….

Εκείνες συμφώνησαν τότε και τον άφησαν μόνο του. Όταν τελείωσε, κράτησε το Στιλέτο σφιχτά και είπε:

«Το ξέρω πως θα γυρίσεις….Και θα σε περιμένω…» Ενώ την ίδια στιγμή πάνω από το κεφάλι του, τα σύννεφα σχημάτιζαν το έμβλημα του Δία…


	12. Chapter 12

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 12**

 **Η ΑΡΧΗ ΤΟΥ ΤΕΛΟΥΣ**

Μετά τη μάχη του με τον Geki, ο Neo έκανε πολύ καιρό να ξαναπολεμήσει, ωστόσο συνέχισε να εξασκείται στις πολεμικές τέχνες, στα κόλπα που του έμαθε ο Jason και σε παλαιότερες τεχνικές.

Οι μέρες περνούσαν και ένα ηλιόλουστο πρωινό, o Neo διάβαζε ένα περιοδικό και το μάτι του έπεσε σε μια είδηση.

«Κρίμα, τώρα που έχασα τις δυνάμεις μου, ο κόσμος με ξέχασε»

Τι είχε δει όμως και τον έκανε να αλλάξει ύφος;

Είναι πολύ απλό. Η πόλη του Τόκυο αποφάσισε να τιμήσει τις ηρωίδες της σε ανταπόδοση όσων προσέφεραν.

«Τι να κάνουμε…; Αφού επέλεξαν αυτές, πρέπει να το σεβαστώ»

Την είδηση διάβασαν και τα κορίτσια και χάρηκαν δεόντως.

-Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενη, επιτέλους θα ανταμειφθούμε για τον κόπο μας, είπε η Usagi ευτυχισμένη.

-Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω, είπε και η Reye.

-Ναι, αλλά…δε βλέπω το όνομα του Neo πουθενά, παρατήρησε η Amy.

-Αυτό δεν ήταν σωστό, θα έχει στεναχωρηθεί σίγουρα, είπε η Usagi ξανά.

Δεν ήταν όμως οι μόνες που το είδαν. Και κάποιος άλλος το είδε και του κατέβηκε μια ιδέα:

«Αυτή ήταν η ευκαιρία που ζητούσα, θα πάρω τα στυλό των Sailor χρησιμοποιώντας σαν δόλωμα όλους αυτούς εδώ, αυτή τη φορά η νίκη θα είναι δική μου» Είπε ο Kenzi κι άρχισε να γελά.

Επιτέλους ήρθε η μεγάλη μέρα!

Κόσμος πολύς είχε συγκεντρωθεί στο πάρκο και μια μεγάλη εξέδρα είχε στηθεί στο κέντρο.

Βλέποντας τόσο κόσμο, τα κορίτσια δεν πίστευαν στα μάτια τους, όμως δεν μπορούσαν να δουν πουθενά ένα συγκεκριμένο πρόσωπο.

-Τον Neo δε βλέπω, παρατήρησε η Minako.

-Κάπου εδώ θα είναι, είπε η Usagi.

-Ίσως να στεναχωρήθηκε που δεν είναι στη γιορτή, πήρε το λόγο η Amy.

-Αυτό είναι αλήθεια, τώρα κανείς δε μιλάει αυτόν και σίγουρα το έχει πάρει βαριά, δείχνει πολύ ευαίσθητος, συμπλήρωσε η Reye.

Όμως αυτή τη φορά τα κορίτσια είχαν κάνει λάθος, ο Νέο ήταν εκεί, απλά δεν τον είχαν δει.

Πάντως ο Kenzi έβαλε σε εφαρμογή το σχέδιό του, αρχικά σε εντελώς ανύποπτο χρόνο, εξαφάνισε σταδιακά όλους τους ανθρώπους αφήνοντας το μέρος άδειο, βλέποντάς το αυτό, άρχισαν να σοκάρονται και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, έστειλε μια δεκάδα δαιμόνων εναντίον τους.

-Αυτό μας έλειπε τώρα, είπε η Mako και ρίχτηκαν στη μάχη. Ο Neo δεν ανακατεύτηκε, κρύφτηκε πίσω από την εξέδρα και χωρίς να τον δουν, εξαφανίστηκε.

Όταν τελείωσαν, αποφάσισαν να πάνε στο σπίτι του Neo, όταν έφτασαν όμως δεν τον βρήκαν ούτε εκεί.

-Μα που έχει εξαφανιστεί; Αναρωτήθηκε η Reye.

-Λέτε να τον πήραν; Είπε έντρομη η Makoto.

-Αποκλείεται, την έκοψε η Usagi.

Στο μεταξύ ο Kenzi προχωρούσε στην επόμενη φάση του σχεδίου του. Να κλέψει το Σπαθί του Δικεφάλου.

Για να πραγματοποιήσει το σκοπό του, απομόνωσε την Amy από τις άλλες και της επέβαλε τη δική του θέληση:

-Sailor Mercury, τώρα ανήκεις σε μένα. Παράδωσέ μου το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου. Αυτό ακουγόταν συνεχώς στο μυαλό της.

-Θα σε υπακούσω. Ανταποκρίθηκε εκείνη κι αμέσως μεταφέρθηκε στο σπίτι του Neo απ'όπου τα κορίτσια είχαν φύγει, εκεί έσπασε τη βιτρίνα και πήρε από μέσα το Ξίφος.

0Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω πως όλοι εξαφανίστηκαν έτσι, είπε η Mako.

-Μα τι συμβαίνει αυτή τη φορά; Ρώτησε η Reye.

-Ας προσπαθήσουμε να μείνουμε ήρεμοι, θα προσπαθήσω να έρθω σε επαφή με τον Neo, είπε τότε η Usagi.

Δοκίμασε να επικοινωνήσει μαζί του αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε, λες και άνοιξε η γη και τον κατάπιε

-Τίποτε, δεν μπορώ να τον βρω.

-Παιδιά δε σας φαίνεται περίεργο; Η Amy δεν είναι εδώ, παρατήρησε η Minako.

-Έχω ένα άσχημο προαίσθημα, πάμε σπίτι του γρήγορα, είπε τότε η Reye κι έφυγαν αμέσως.

Όταν έφτασαν, είδαν τη γυάλινη βιτρίνα σπασμένη και το Ξίφος να λείπει.

-Όχι…Είπε η Mako.

-Τι έπαθες; Τη ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Υποθέτω πως η Amy έκλεψε το σπαθί για να το παραδώσει στον Kenzi.

-Μα δε θα είναι άχρηστο στα χέρια του; Ρώτησε η Minako.

-Ναι αλλά ο Kenzi είναι ύπουλος. Θα βρει τρόπο να το ενεργοποιήσει.

-Τότε πάμε στη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση να τη σταματήσουμε πριν να είναι αργά. Ας μεταμορφωθούμε! Διέταξε η Usagi.

-Moon Crystal Power!

-Mars Star Power!

-Jupiter Star Power!

-Venus Star Power!

MAKE UP!

Αμέσως έφτασαν στη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση και η Sailor Moon φώναξε:

-Amy όχι! Μην το κάνεις!

Την ίδια στιγμή η Amy ήταν έτοιμη να παραδώσει το ξίφος και ο Kenzi της έλεγε:

-Ωραία, ωραία, φέρε μου το Σπαθί του Δικεφάλου δεν ωφελεί να αντιστέκεσαι, είσαι κάτω από τον έλεγχό μου!

-Πολέμησέ το! Μην το αφήσεις να σε νικήσει! Την παρότρυνε η Sailor Venus.

-Εμπρός δαίμονες! Πιάστε τις!

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση. Η Sailor Moon ανέλαβε τον Kenzi και οι άλλες τους δαίμονες, στη μάχη που ακολούθησε, οι δαίμονες νικήθηκαν ενώ η Sailor Moon πάλευε με λύσσα εναντίον του. Σε κάποια φάση ο Kenzi πήδηξε από πάνω της, έφτασε στην Amy και της απέσπασε το ξίφος ενώ ταυτόχρονα το μαγικό λύθηκε.

-Τι συνέβη; Ρώτησε η Amy σαν να μην καταλάβαινε τι έγινε.

-Ηλίθια! Μόλις έδωσες το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου σε μένα! Της απάντησε ο Kenzi.

-Όχι! Τι έκανα;!

-Δε φταις εσύ Amy, Σου έλεγχαν ο μυαλό, της είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Τώρα πέσατε όλες στην παγίδα μου! Με το Σπαθί του Δικεφάλου θα είμαι ανίκητος κι εσείς δεν μπορείτε να μου παραδώσετε τα στυλό σας ως αντάλλαγμα για τους ανθρώπους.

-Με τίποτα! Είπε αποφασιστικά η Sailor Moon.

-Είσαι τρελός;! Γιατί να σε εμπιστευτούμε;! Του είπε και η Sailor Jupiter.

-Γιατί δεν έχετε άλλη επιλογή! Ο χρόνος αρχίζει τώρα! Είπε ο Kenzi κι εμφάνισε μια κλεψύδρα, μόλις πέσει και ο τελευταίος κόκκος άμμου, θα πρέπει να πάρετε την απόφασή σας! Τα στυλό σας ή τους ανθρώπους σας! Είπε ο Kenzi κι εξαφανίστηκε.

-Πρέπει να αποφασίσουμε. Τις δυνάμεις μας ή τους ανθρώπους μας και γρήγορα! Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Και η Amy; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Έλα Amy, μεταμορφώσου! Της πρότεινε η Sailor Moon.

Εκείνη το έκανε αμέσως κι έφυγαν όλες μαζί από τη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση.

Στο μεταξύ ο Kenzi με το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου στο χέρι, άρχισε το καταστροφικό του έργο ενώ παράλληλα έστειλα ένα τέρας για να τις απασχολήσει.

Όμως αυτό δεν ήταν αρκετό. Η Sailor Moon με τη δύναμη του σκήπτρου της κατάφερε να το κρατήσει μακριά για την ώρα.

-Πάμε γρήγορα! Είπαν τότε κι έτρεξαν προς το μέρος που βρισκόταν ο Kenzi.

-Ο χρόνος σας τελείωσε Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Παραδώστε τα στυλό σας αλλιώς θα χάσετε τους ανθρώπους σας για πάντα! Τους είπε.

-Και τώρα; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Θα κάνουμε αυτό που πρέπει. Η ασφάλεια των ανθρώπων προηγείται, απάντησε η Sailor Moon.

-Πείτε μου Πολεμίστριες Sailor, είστε έτοιμες να κάνετε την απόλυτη θυσία1

-Εντάξει, ας γίνει έτσι, είπε τότε η Sailor Moon κι έβγαλε την καρφίτσα από το στήθος της, όταν την έβαλε στο κουτάκι, ξανάπε:

-Τα στυλό μας για τους ανθρώπους μας.

-Αντίο Sailor Moon.

Μετά ήρθε και η Sailor Mars και έδωσε κι αυτή το Στυλό της λέγοντας.

-Δεν έχεις λόγο εσύ.

-Σιωπή! Δώσε μου το Στυλό. Τέρμα και η Sailor Mars. Χάσου από μπροστά μου!

Ακολούθησε και η Sailor Jupiter που έβραζε από το θυμό της:

-Kenzi, θα πληρώσεις γι αυτό!

-Ανόητη! Φέρτε μου το επόμενο1

Σειρά είχε τώρα η Sailor Venus που δεν είπε τίποτε, όσο για τον Kenzi, γελούσαν και τα αυτιά του:

-Ένα ακόμα και οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor θα ανήκουν στο παρελθόν.

Τελευταία η Sailor Mercury είπε:

-Λυπάμαι κορίτσια, αν δεν ήμουν εγώ…

-Λοιπόν πήρες αυτό που ήθελες! Τα στυλό μας! Τώρα φέρε πίσω τους ανθρώπους!

-Ανόητες! Στα αλήθεια νομίσατε ότι θα τους ελευθέρωνα; Και γιατί να το κάνω; Σκοπεύω να καταστρέψω τον κόσμο και τίποτε δε θα με σταματήσει! Είπε τότε εκείνος και αφού έκλεισε το κουτί, εξαφανίστηκε γελώντας.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, βρέθηκαν έξω από το σπίτι του Neo.

-Δεν το ΠΙΣΤΕΥΩ! Εμπιστευτήκαμε τον Kenzi. Και μας ξεγέλασε! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε η Mako έξαλλη.

-Τι άλλο να κάναμε; Είπε η Minako.

-Πήραμε τη σωστή απόφαση, πρέπει να είμαστε υπερήφανες, τις ηρέμησε η Usagi.

-Και τώρα τι θα κάνουμε; Ο Kenzi πήρε όλες τις πηγές της δύναμής μας.

-Όχι όλες. Έχει μείνει μία, είπε η Makoto κι έβγαλε την καρφίτσα του Neo.

Ήταν πραγματικά η τελευταία τους ελπίδα…..


	13. Chapter 13

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 13**

 **ΕΝΑΣ ΦΙΛΟΣ ΗΡΘΕ ΑΠΟΨΕ ΑΠΟ ΤΑ ΠΑΛΙΑ**

Πράγματι ο Neo ήταν η μόνη τους ελπίδα. Όμως η Reye είχε ένσταση:

-Τι μπορεί να κάνει η καρφίτσα του Neo, αφού δεν έχει τη δύναμή της.

-Πρέπει να προσπαθήσουμε, είπε η Mako

-Η Makoto έχει δίκιο, δεν πρέπει να τα παρατήσουμε, τώρα τον χρειαζόμαστε. Amy, βρες τον και φερ' τον εδώ αμέσως, κάνε γρήγορα σε παρακαλώ, συμφώνησε η Usagi

-Έγινε, απάντησε εκείνη.

Έτσι κι έγινε. O Neo τηλεμεταφέρθηκε αμέσως. Όταν το είδε αυτό, ο Kenzi σάστισε:

«Τι κάνουν τώρα; Τα έχουν χάσει εντελώς; Δεν μπορούν να τον φέρουν πίσω»

Όταν έφτασε στο δωμάτιό του και είδε όλα τα κορίτσια, χαμογέλασε

-Καλώς ήρθες πίσω αγάπη μου, του είπε τότε η Mako και αφού τον αγκάλιασε, του έδωσε πίσω την καρφίτσα του. Μετά του εξήγησε τι ακριβώς συνέβαινε. Τότε εκείνος απάντησε:

-Κοιτάξτε, και βέβαια να σας βοηθήσω. Πώς όμως; Πώς μπορώ χωρίς τις Δυνάμεις μου;

-Μου ήρθε μια ιδέα, πιστεύω πως θα μπορούσαμε να του δώσουμε ένα μεγάλο ποσό ενέργειας από τον κεντρικό υπολογιστή. Πρότεινε η Mako

-Μα αυτό μπορεί να είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο, μπήκε στη μέση η Amy

-Συμφωνώ. Τι θα γίνει αν αυτές οι προσωρινές δυνάμεις παρουσιάσουν πρόβλημα; Συμπλήρωσε η Reye

-Είναι ένα ρίσκο που πρέπει να πάρω. Πότε αρχίζουμε; Είπε τότε ο Neo με θάρρος

Στο μεταξύ ο Kenzi συνέχιζε να σαρώνει τα πάντα στο πέρασμά του

-Η νίκη θα είναι δική μου! Οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor δεν υπάρχουν πια!

Παράλληλα η διαδικασία ξεκινούσε. Ενέργεια άρχισε να τροφοδοτεί την καρφίτσα

-Amy πρόσεχε, αν δώσεις πολλή ενέργεια, η λειτουργία του υπολογιστή απειλείται, είπε η Minako

-Πρέπει όμως, ξανάπε η Amy

-Μετά από 2 λεπτά το σχέδιο πέτυχε και ο Neo ξαναπήρε τη στολή του.

-Wow, Απίθανο! Επέστρεψα! Είπε τότε και ταυτόχρονα μεταφέρθηκε στο μέρος όπου βρίσκονταν τα Στυλό και το Ξίφος

-Πάλι εσύ κίτρινο ανθρωπάκι! Είπε ο Kenzi μόλις τον είδε

-Ακριβώς Kenzi!

-Δεν έχεις ελπίδες να με νικήσεις!

-Θα το δούμε αυτό!

-Τι θα κάνει ένας αδύναμος μαχητής;

-Έχω αρκετή δύναμη για να σε νικήσω Kenzi

-Θα το απολαύσω να σε ξανασυντρίψω. Ήρθες για το πολύτιμο Ξίφος σου και για τα αξιολύπητα Στυλό σας! Έλα και παρ' τα!

-Ακριβώς! Μόνο εσύ κι εγώ Kenzi!

-Ναι! Δαίμονες! Περιποιηθείτε τον!

Όμως ο Neo δεν τρόμαξε, αφού ξάπλωσε κάτω όποιον στάθηκε απέναντί του, έπειτα επιτέθηκε στον Kenzi ο οποίος όμως πήρε τον πρώτο γύρο.

-Παραδίνεσαι κιόλας;!

-Δεν θα παραδοθώ ποτέ σε σένα Kenzi!

-Τότε σήκω και πολέμησέ με!

Τη μάχη έβλεπαν και τα κορίτσια. Η Minako είπε:

-Amy, σε παρακαλώ, το επίπεδο ενέργειας έχει πέσει πολύ

-Δεν θα κρατήσει για πολύ αυτό. Συμπλήρωσε και η Reye

-Είναι πάρα πολλοί από αυτούς εκεί, είπε η Usagi

-Μόνο ο Neo μπορεί να το κάνει. Amy, ανέβασε τη Δύναμη. Ζήτησε η Mako

-Εντάξει, απάντησε εκείνη

Με το που πάτησε το κουμπί, νέα δύναμη του ήρθε και τον ανανέωσε. Αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να νικήσει τους δαίμονες αλλά εξαντλήθηκε πάλι. Κι όταν πήγε να τα ξαναβάλει με τον Kenzi, έχασε.

-Τώρα θα σε αποτελειώσω, του είπε κι όρμησε καταπάνω του, ευτυχώς όμως δε βρήκε στόχο.

-Όχι, όχι τώρα. Μη με εγκαταλείπεις Δικέφαλε. Πρέπει μόνο να…Είπε ο Neo και προχώρησε να πάρει αρχικά το Σπαθί του, αλλά μόλις το ακούμπησε, τον χτύπησε ένα ενεργειακό πεδίο. Παρόλα αυτά, τα κατάφερε και το πήρε.

-Αυτό είναι! Το πήρα! Το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου!

Ήταν όμως εμφανές πως ήταν πολύ αδύναμος πλέον.

-Είναι πολύ αδύναμος! Είπε τότε η Reye

-Amy! Φερ' τον πίσω γρήγορα! Είπε η Usagi.

-Δεν μπορείς να βιαστείς:! Της είπε και η Mako

-Κάνω ότι μπορώ, είπε η Amy κι επιτάχυνε τη διαδικασία.

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo δεν άντεχε άλλο και η καρφίτσα στη ζώνη του άρχισε να αναβοσβήνει.

-Τα Στυλό! Είπε τότε έντρομος κι έτρεξε να τα πάρει.

-Λίγο ακόμα! Θα τα πάρω! Κρατήσου! Είπε κι έπιασε το κουτάκι παρά το σφυροκόπημα που δεχόταν από το ενεργειακό πεδίο, ενώ ταυτόχρονα τηλεμεταφέρθηκε στο σπίτι του κι έπεσε αναίσθητος στο πάτωμα

-ΟΧΙ! Φώναξαν όλες μαζί κι έτρεξαν κοντά του.

-Τα κατάφερε, αλλά τώρα τι γίνεται; :Αναρωτήθηκε η Usagi

-Amy, Θα είναι εντάξει; Ρώτησε η Mako τρομοκρατημένη

-Οι σφυγμοί του είναι πολύ χαμηλοί, απάντησε εκείνη

Ευτυχώς μετά από λίγα λεπτά τα πράγματα άρχισαν να καλυτερεύουν.

-Πώς πάει; Ρώτησε η Usagi τη Mako που ήταν κοντά του

-Ξεκουράζεται και οι σφυγμοί του επανέρχονται, απάντησε

Παράλληλα ο Kenzi ήταν έξαλλος. Μετά από λίγο όμως σκέφτηκε πιο ψύχραιμα. Έστειλε στη Γη πάλι το τέρας, όταν έγινε αυτό, χτύπησε ο συναγερμός.

-Κι άλλο τέρας, συμπλήρωσε η Amy

-Πρέπει να το σταματήσουμε, είπε η Reye

-Πάμε, τι καθόμαστε; Πρότεινε η Amy

-Nαι, πηγαίνετε εσείς κορίτσια. Τους είπε η Mako

-Εσύ δεν θα έρθεις; Ρώτησε η Minako

-Θα μείνω κοντά στον άντρα μου, απάντησε εκείνη.

-Εντάξει,. Ώρα για αλλαγή! Moon Crystal Power!

-Mercury Star Power!

-Mars Star Power!

-Venus Star Power!

-MAKE UP!

Μόλις άλλαξαν, έφυγαν αμέσως

-Τα μάτια σας δεκατέσσερα! Μπορεί να είναι οπουδήποτε! Τόνισε η Sailor Moon

Και δεν είχε άδικο, ο δαίμονας εμφανίστηκε πίσω τους.

-Να'τος! Επάνω του! Είπε τότε η Sailor Mars και όρμησαν και οι 4 δοκιμάζοντας τις επιθέσεις τους αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα.

Την ίδια στιγμή η Mako μονολογούσε στεναχωρημένη:

«Εγώ φταίω για όλα! Εγώ είμαι η αιτία για την κατάσταση στην οποία βρίσκεσαι. Σε παρακαλώ συγχώρεσέ με» Είπε και δάκρυα κύλισαν από τα μάτια της για να πέσουν στην καρφίτσα, όταν έγινε αυτό, όλο του το σώμα φορτίστηκε και τον σήκωσε όρθιο μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια της συζύγου του.

Όταν η φόρτιση τελείωσε, ο Neo άνοιξε τα μάτια του και κατάλαβε τι συνέβη.

-Αγάπη μου! Γύρισες! Είμαι τόσο χαρούμενη! Είπε τότε η Mako και τον αγκάλιασε. Το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνος.

-Έτσι φαίνεται

-Πώς νιώθεις;

-Θυμωμένος. Οι άλλες κινδυνεύουν, κάτι πρέπει να κάνουμε!

-Έχεις δίκιο, του απάντησε εκείνη και του έδωσε την καρφίτσα του

-Αλλάζουμε μορφή!

-Jupiter Star Power! Make up!

-Twin-Headed Power! Make up!

Όταν άλλαξαν μορφή, ενίσχυσαν τις άλλες Πολεμίστριες:

-Neo! Δια! Χαίρομαι που σας ξαναβλέπω! Τους είπε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Κι εγώ, χαίρομαι που επέστρεψα, απάντησε χαρούμενος.

-Αρκετά! Καιρός να σοβαρευτούμε! Είπε ο Kenzi νευριασμένος και μεγάλωσε το τέρας.

-Ήρθε η ώρα του Dragonzord! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι έπαιξε τη μελωδία στο Στιλέτο.

-Θέλω τη Δύναμη Dinozord! Τώρα! Φώναξε και ο Neo.

Αμέσως τα Zords έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους και μπήκαν όλοι μέσα σε αυτά.

-Μετατροπή σε Megazord τώρα! Διέταξε ο Neo και το Megazord σχηματίστηκε.

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση, πρώτα το τέρας επιτέθηκε στο Megazord και του κατάφερε ένα χτύπημα, μετά όρμησε στο Dragonzord και κατάφερε και σε εκείνο ένα χτύπημα, έπειτα ετοιμάστηκε να ρίξει:

-Θα ρίξει! Ενεργοποιήστε τις ασπίδες! Έδωσε την εντολή ο Neo.

Όμως δεν ήταν αρκετό καθώς τα πυρά ήταν πολύ δυνατά και έριξαν κάτω και τα δύο Zords.

-Mako! Είμαστε κάτω! Θέλουμε χρόνο για ανασύνταξη! Φώναξε η Sailor Moon.

-Εντάξει! Φώναξε τότε εκείνη κι έπαιξε την άλλη μελωδία για να σηκωθεί το Dragonzord.

Έτσι κι έγινε, το Dragonzord σηκώθηκε και χτύπησε το τέρας 3 φορές, 2 με την ουρά του και μία με τα νύχια του δίνοντας την ευκαιρία να σηκωθεί και το Megazord.

-Ultrazord! Τώρα! Είπαν τότε όλοι μαζί και ο Titanus έκανε την εμφάνισή του για να σχηματιστεί το απόλυτο Zord.

-Ξόφλησης δαίμονα! ΠΥΡ! Διέταξε ο Neo και τα πυροβόλα κατέστρεψαν το τέρας.

-Τα καταφέραμε! Είπαν τότε και κατέβηκαν κάτω.

Με την καταστροφή του δαίμονα, όλοι οι άνθρωποι επέστρεψαν στη Γη, μετά από λίγο έφτασε ο δήμαρχος του Τόκυο για να βγάλει το λόγο του, ενώ κάποιος φώναξε:

-Κοιτάξτε όλοι! Είναι οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Είναι και ο Neo μαζί τους! Ανοίξτε δρόμο!

Όπως κι έγινε. Οι ήρωές μας περνούσαν μέσα από το ενθουσιώδες πλήθος κι έδιναν τα χέρια τους σε όλους, ευχαριστώντας τους. Μετά από μια μικρή διαδρομή, ανέβηκαν στην εξέδρα ενώ τα παιδιά διαφωνούσαν για το ποιος είναι πιο καλός. Τις εντυπώσεις κέρδιζαν ο Neo με την Sailor Jupiter που ήταν πάντα πιασμένοι χέρι-χέρι καθώς και η Sailor Moon.

Και ο δήμαρχος ξεκίνησε το λόγο του.

-Σαν δήμαρχος του Τόκυο, είμαι πολύ περήφανος που στέκομαι δίπλα σε αυτούς τους αληθινούς ήρωες, ρισκάρουν τη ζωή τους άπειρες φορές για τη σωτηρία της πόλης μας και όλου του κόσμου. Είναι αληθινά παραδείγματα του καλού που θριαμβεύει ενάντια στο κακό και τώρα ήρθε η στιγμή να τους ευχαριστήσουμε όλους!

Αμέσως το πλήθος ξέσπασε σε χειροκροτήματα και επευφημίες ενώ οι ήρωές μας ανταπέδιδαν την αγάπη του κοινού, στο τέλος έβαλαν όλοι τα χέρια τους δίνοντας όρκο τιμής.

Όταν το πανηγύρι τελείωσε και έμειναν μόνοι, η Amy είπε:

-Χαίρομαι που επέστρεψες κοντά μας.

-Η χαρά είναι δική μου, απάντησε εκείνος ευτυχισμένος.

-Τώρα όλοι μαζί, θα δώσουμε ένα μάθημα σε αυτόν τον βλάκα, είπε η Usagi.

-Ακριβώς. Ο Kenzi θα πληρώσει για όλα όσα έκανε και κυρίως που προσπάθησε να σε κρατήσει μακριά μου, είπε ο Neo στη γυναίκα του και της έπιασε τρυφερά το χέρι, έπειτα έδωσαν τα χέρια τους και ορκίστηκαν να εκπληρώσουν το σκοπό τους.


	14. Chapter 14

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 14**

 **Η ΜΕΡΑ ΤΗΣ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΟΦΗΣ ΜΕΡΟΣ 1** **ο**

Οι μέρες περνούσαν και ο Neo άρχισε να χάνει την ψυχραιμία του. Σε κάποια στιγμή συγκεντρώθηκαν όλοι μαζί και άρχισε να τους μιλά:

-Λοιπόν κορίτσια ακούστε με καλά, η κατάσταση έχει φτάσει στο απροχώρητο, αυτός ο Kenzi μας έχει κάνει πάρα πολλά, το χειρότερο ήταν να προσπαθήσει να μου κλέψει το λόγο για τον οποίο είμαι ζωντανός και πήρα την απόφαση να τον στείλω από εκεί που ήρθε. Είστε μαζί μου ή όχι;

-Μήπως είσαι λίγο υπερβολικός; Προσπάθησε να του πει η Usagi.

-Δεν είμαι καθόλου, της απάντησε εκείνος, το να θελήσει τη δύναμή μου μπορώ να το καταπιώ, το να μου πάρει τη Mako, δε συγχωρείται με τίποτα!

-Mako, εσύ τι λες; Τη ρώτησε η Reye.

-Θα συμφωνήσω μαζί του, απάντησε εκείνη.

-Σωστά, ο Kenzi πρέπει να τιμωρηθεί, ο φίλος μας υπέφερε πολλά από αυτόν, συμπλήρωσε και η Amy.

-Λοιπόν, όποιος δεν είναι μαζί μου, να κάνει πίσω. Είμαι αποφασισμένος να δώσω ένα μάθημα σε αυτόν το γελοίο, είπε τότε ο Neo αποφασιστικά.

Κι όλες συμφώνησαν μαζί του.

Στο μεταξύ, ο Kenzi που τις παρακολουθούσε, πήρε την απόφασή του:

-Έτσι ε;! Εντάξει! Θα σας εξαφανίσω όλες κι εσύ Neo θα είσαι ο πρώτος!

Στην άλλη πλευρά, ο Νέο και τα κορίτσια, ήταν έτοιμοι να τον βρουν.

-Ας ξεκινήσουμε, μη χάνουμε χρόνο, πρότεινε η Minako.

-Συμφωνώ, απάντησε ο Neo που φαινόταν καθαρά πως διψούσε για εκδίκηση. Ύστερα όμως του ήρθε μια άλλη ιδέα:

-Μου ήρθε μια άλλη ιδέα παιδιά, πηγαίνετε εσείς κι αν τον βρείτε, επιτεθείτε του, εγώ θα εμφανιστώ αργότερα.

-Τι θα κάνεις; Τον ρώτησε η Mako.

-Πρώτα πρεπει να φροντίσω κάτι άλλο, πήγαινε εσύ καλή μου και φά'τον! Η δύναμη μαζί σου.

-Εντάξει να προσέχεις αγάπη μου., του είπε τότε εκείνη και τον φίλησε, έπειτα έκανε σήμα στις άλλες να ξεκινήσουν.

Δε χρειάστηκε όμως να ψάξουν και πολύ καθώς ο Kenzi εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους μεταμορφωμένος σε Ιππότη του Δία.

-Εμένα ψάχνετε κορίτσια μου;

-Τώρα ήρθε η ώρα να πληρώσεις για όσα έκανες στον αγαπημένο μου! Είπε η Mako.

-Σταμάτα με αν μπορείς!

-Εντάξει παιδιά, Αλλάζουμε μορφή!

-Mercury Star Power!

-Mars Star Power!

-Jupiter Star Power!

-Venus Star Power!

-Moon Crystal Power!

MAKE UP!

-Πάνω του! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Mars.

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Είπε τότε εκείνος κι επιτέθηκε αμέσως χωρίς διάκριση. Στην πρώτη μάχη κατάφερε να τις απωθήσει και να τις ρίξει κάτω.

-Έφτασε το τέλος σας! Τους είπε κι ετοιμάστηκε να τους αποτελειώσει.

Πριν όμως προλάβει να κάνει οτιδήποτε, μια κόκκινη σφαίρα, κινούμενη με απίστευτη ταχύτητα, του κατάφερε ένα χτύπημα και τον έριξε κάτω.

-Τι είναι αυτό;! Είπε τότε εξοργισμένος.

-Έκπληξη! Είπε τότε αυτός που δεν ήταν άλλος από τον Tommy, τον Κόκκινο Zeo Ranger.

Πριν προλάβει ο Kenzi να συνέλθει από το σοκ, δέχτηκε άλλη μια ριπή, αυτή τη φορά από τον T.J. τον Κόκκινο Turbo Ranger.

-Ας αρχίσει το παιχνίδι! Είπε τότε εκείνος όταν εμφανίστηκε.

Και πίσω από αυτούς τους δύο, εμφανίστηκαν 12 ακόμα πολεμιστές με Κόκκινη στολή.

-Ποιοι είναι αυτοί; Ρώτησε η Amy περίεργα.

-Δεν τους κατάλαβες; Είναι φίλοι του Neo, έδωσε τη λύση η Sailor Moon.

-Ναι, είναι Power Rangers, συμπλήρωσε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Πού είναι ο φίλος μας; Ρώτησε ο Leo, ο Κόκκινος Galaxy Ranger.

-Λάβαμε ένα επείγον μήνυμα και ήρθαμε για βοήθεια, συμπλήρωσε ο Wild Force.

Όταν σηκώθηκε όρθιος από τα χτυπήματα ο Kenzi είπε:

-Ώστε θέλετε βρώμικο παιχνίδι ε1: Θα το έχετε! Δαιμονικά λουλούδια καταστρέψτε τους!

Αμέσως εμφάνισε ένας μεγάλος αριθμός λουλουδιών και τα εξαπέλυσε εναντίον όλων.

-Προσέξτε Rangers. Αν σας ακουμπήσουν, την έχετε άσχημα, τους προειδοποίησε η Sailor Venus.

Κι αμέσως ρίχτηκαν όλοι στη μάχη. Πολεμίστριες Sailor και Power Rangers μάχονταν με πείσμα εναντίον των Δαιμονικών Λουλουδιών, οι ριπές από τα όπλα των Κόκκινων Rangers πλανιόνταν στον αέρα και συνέτριβαν τους δαίμονες σκορπώντας τον πανικό ανάμεσά τους.

-Rangers, πρέπει να μείνουμε ενωμένοι, φώναξε ο Zeo.

-Ναι, ας το κάνουμε! Συμφώνησε ο Operation Overdrive.

Έτσι όρμησαν και οι δύο μαζί κι έκοψαν στα δύο έναν δαίμονα.

Από την άλλη, οι Sailor μάχονταν κι αυτές γενναία, ειδικά η Sailor Moon και η Sailor Jupiter ξεχώριζαν στο πεδίο της μάχης καθώς αγωνίζονταν με περίσσια μαχητικότητα.

-Sailor Moon! Αποτελείωσέ τους με το ραβδί σου! Είναι πάρα πολλοί! Της είπε σε κάποια στιγμή η Sailor mercury.

-Έγινε! Απάντησε εκείνη και με μια ριπή τους εξαφάνισε σχεδόν όλους, ενώ η Sailor Jupiter καθάρισε ότι περίσσεψε, το ίδιο έκαναν και οι Rangers από την πλευρά τους. Όμως ένας «σεισμός» σταμάτησε τα πάντα.

-ΚΑΝΤΕ ΣΤΗ ΑΚΡΗ ΟΛΟΙ! Ακούστηκε μια φωνή από χιλιόμετρα μακριά ενώ η Γη σειόταν.

-Τι είναι αυτό; Είπε έντρομη η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν έχω ιδέα απάντησε στο ίδιο ύφος η Sailor Mercury.

-Εγώ ξέρω, σε λίγο θα δείτε, τους καθησύχασε η Sailor Jupiter.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, ένας κόκκινος Τυραννόσατρος έκανε την εμφάνισή του μπροστά σε όλους.

-Αυτός είναι…Πήγε να πει ο Time Force.

-Είναι ο Neo. Και μόλις έφτασε με το Zord του, συμπλήρωσε ο Tommy με δέος.

Όταν το «πάρκαρε», ο Neo πήδηξε στο έδαφος φορώντας τη δική του στολή με τον Power Morpher και το πιστόλι στη ζώνη, επίσης κρατούσε στα δυο του χέρια το Σπαθί του Δικεφάλου και το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας.

Όλοι έμειναν να κοιτούν με ανοιχτό το στόμα, ειδικά ο Kenzi που δεν πίστευε πώς βρήκε πάλι τις δυνάμεις του. Εκμεταλλευόμενος τη σιωπή, ο Neo είπε:

-Αυτή η μονομαχία είναι προσωπική. Τώρα είμαστε μόνο εσύ κι εγώ.

Και προχώρησε προς το μέρος του.

Στα μάτια του φαινόταν καθαρά πως δεν αστειευόταν…


	15. Chapter 15

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 15**

 **Η ΜΕΡΑ ΤΗΣ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΟΦΗΣ μέρος 2ο**

Έτσι λοιπόν ο Neo έφτασε τελευταίος στον τόπο της μάχης, όταν προσγειώθηκε στο έδαφος, έβγαλε τα γυαλιά του και είπε:

-Όπως είπα και πριν, αυτός ο αγώνας είναι προσωπικός, είμαστε μόνο εσύ κι εγώ.

-Και νομίζεις πως θα με νικήσεις; Όσο είσαι κακός δεν θα τα καταφέρεις.

-Σκάσε! Του φώναξε τότε ο Neo νευριασμένος και με σίγουρα βήματα προχώρησε προς το μέρος του.

-Μη βιάζεσαι, δεν είσαι ακόμα έτοιμος να με αντιμετωπίσεις. Είπε τότε ο Kenzi και έριξε με το σπαθί του έναν κεραυνό στο αέρα. Όταν έπεσε στο έδαφος, εμφανίστηκαν 2 μορφές πολύ γνωστές στο ζευγάρι.

-Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά;! Είπε εξοργισμένη η Sailor Jupiter.

-Δεν ξέρω αλλά μόνο που τους βλέπω, μου έρχεται αηδία, είπε ο Neo.

-Ας τους περιποιηθούμε!

-Σωστά! Πάρε το δικό μου φτηνό αντίγραφο και διάλυσέ το!

-Ναι καλέ μου, αλλά πρόσεχε με αυτήν την Jupiter, δείχνει πολύ επικίνδυνη.

-Σίγουρα…..Πάρε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας, θα σου χρειαστεί.

Και πήραν οι δυο τους θέσεις μάχης.

Με άγριες κραυγές οι ψεύτικοι πολεμιστές όρμησαν, το ίδιο έκανε και ο Neo με τη γυναίκα του.

Πρώτη επιτέθηκε η ψεύτικη Jupiter εναντίον του Neo με άγριες διαθέσεις. Κατέβασε πρώτα το ψεύτικο Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας, όταν δε βρήκε στόχο συνέχισε με κινήσεις πολεμικών τεχνών, το ίδιο έκανε και ο Neo. Σε κάποια στιγμή μια κίνηση τον πέτυχε στο στομάχι και τον πέταξε κάτω. Τότε είπε:

-Ανάθεμα! Είναι πιο δύσκολο απ'ότι νόμιζα, είναι το ίδιο δυνατή με την αληθινή. Αλλά εγώ είμαι δυνατότερος!

Το είπε και το έκανε, πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση και άρχισε να τη σφυροκοπά με τα ξίφη του.

-Δεν θα με νικήσεις τόσο εύκολα! Του είπε εκείνη.

-Α ναι;! Θα το δούμε! Τώρα είσαι δικιά μου Jupiter! Είπε τότε ο Neo και όρμησε πηδώντας ψηλά με τα ξίφη σταυρωμένα.

-Μη βιάζεσαι τόσο! Sparkling Wide Pressure!

Το φρίσμπυ με τους κεραυνούς τον πέτυχε όσο ήταν στον αέρα με αποτέλεσμα να πέσει άσχημα στο έδαφος και να του φύγουν τα ξίφη από τα χέρια.

-Όχι ακόμη!

-Τώρα θα σε αποτελειώσω! Είπε τότε η ψεύτικη Jupiter και του επιτέθηκε με σκοπό να τον αποτελειώσει. Παρότι είχε παραλύσει το σώμα του από τους κεραυνούς, πρόλαβε να πιάσει το Σπαθί της Δύναμης με το δεξί του χέρι και να το προβάλει για να αποκρούσει το χτύπημα, όταν τα ξίφη διασταυρώθηκαν, ο Neo χρησιμοποίησε το πιστόλι του και την απώθησε μιας και δεν πρόλαβε να μπλοκάρει την ενέργεια, έπειτα σηκώθηκε και τη χτύπησε με την αγαπημένη του στριφογυριστή κλωτσιά.

Η ψεύτικη Jupiter αιφνιδιάστηκε στην αρχή , αλλά μετά άρχισε και πάλι να του επιτίθεται.

Όμως αυτή τη φορά τα πράγματα δεν ήταν ίδια. Ο Neo απέκρουε εύκολα και σε κάποια φάση κατέβασε το ξίφος του με τόση δύναμη που έσπασε αυτό της αντιπάλου του.

-Ετοιμάσου να συναντήσεις το δημιουργό σου! Της είπε ο Neo και τη χτύπησε στο πρόσωπο με μια μπουνιά και άλλη μια στριφογυριστή κλωτσιά, όταν το έκανε αυτό, ετοίμασε το τελικό του χτύπημα:

-Αντίο Δία! ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!

Όταν συγκέντρωσε την Κόκκινη Αστραπή, την άφησε από τα χέρια του και κατέστρεψε εντελώς το φτηνό αντίγραφο της αντιπάλου του.

-Σειρά σου τώρα! Είπε τότε η Mako στον ψεύτικο Neo.

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα!

-Μπορεί να μοιάζεις με τον άντρα μου αλλά δε σημαίνει πως σκέφτεσαι σαν αυτόν.

-Θα το δούμε αυτό!

-Τότε δείξε μου τι έχεις!

-Ευχαρίστως! Confuse Ray!

Η Ακτίνα σύγχυσης επηρέασε την Sailor Jupiter και δεν μπορούσε να τον δει.

-Να πάρει! Μα που πήγε;

Δυστυχώς όμως δέχτηκε 3 χτυπήματα σε ανύποπτο χρόνο και έπεσε κάτω. Όταν σηκώθηκε, είπε:

-Δειλέ! Άσε τα κόλπα και πολέμα σαν αληθινός άντρας!

-Όπως θες! Απάντησε αυτός και τράβηξε τα ξίφη του, αμέσως τα σταύρωσε και επιτέθηκε.

-Άδικος κόπος! Είπε τότε γελώντας η Sailor Jupiter και έβαλε μπροστά της το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας, έτσι η ενέργεια μπλοκαρίστηκε και δεν την πλησίασε καν. Τότε εκμεταλλευόμενη την περίπτωση, επιτέθηκε με τους τρομερούς κεραυνούς της και τον έκανε να νιώσει μια ηλεκτρική εμπειρία.

-Όχι! Είναι αδύνατον! Είπε τότε αυτός σοκαρισμένος.

-Ώρα για περισσότερη δύναμη! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και πρότεινε τον Power Morpher που της είχε δώσει ο Neo.

-Τι;!

-It's morphing time! DRAGONZORD! Και η Πράσινη δύναμη ενώθηκε με τη δική της. Δεν άλλαξε όμως εμφάνιση.

-Δεν θα γλυτώσεις! Την απείλησε ο Neo.

-Α ναι;! Τώρα θα νιώσεις την αληθινή δύναμη του Dragonzord!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, όρμησε καταπάνω του με μια άγρια κραυγή, σε κάποια φάση το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας κιτρίνισε και το Στιλέτο πρασίνισε. Όταν έφτασε κοντά. Όταν έφτασε κοντά, πήδηξε ψηλά και του κατάφερε ένα χτύπημα με κάθε όπλο. Ήταν αρκετά όμως για να τον εξαφανίσουν.

-Αυτό ήταν! Για να μάθεις να αντιγράφεις τον άντρα μου. Είπε θυμωμένη καθώς ξεφυσούσε.

Βλέποντάς το αυτό, ο Neo της χαμογέλασε και της έκανε το σήμα της νίκης.

-Τώρα ήρθε η δική σου σειρά Kenzi! Τέρμα το κρυφτό!

Τότε η Sailor Jupiter πήγε να κινηθεί προς το μέρος του, όμως ο Neo άπλωσε το χέρι του για να την εμποδίσει.

-Όχι Mako, σε παρακαλώ, δε θέλω να σε μπλέξω σε αυτό. Μείνε πίσω.

-Ναι….αλλά…. Προσπάθησε να πει.

-Σε παρακαλώ, της ξανάπε.

-Εντάξει….Απάντησε εκείνη.

-Όσο για σένα Kenzi, ήρθε η ώρα σου! Είπε κι όρμησε καταπάνω του κρατώντας μόνο το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου, το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνος.

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση. Και οι δύο κατέβασαν τα όπλα τους τα οποία έσμιξαν με δυνατές κλαγγές. Σε κάποια στιγμή ο Kenzi είπε:

-Πάλεψε λοιπόν τώρα!

-Την έχεις βαμμένη! Θα σε διαλύσω! Απάντησε ο Neo κι αφού απέκρουσε το χτύπημα, έβγαλε το πιστόλι του και τον πυροβόλησε.

Εκείνος δεχόμενος τα πυρά, έπεσε στο έδαφος και του είπε.

-Θα πληρώσεις γι αυτό!

-Α ναι;! Τον ειρωνεύτηκε ο Neo και όρμησε να τον αποτελειώσει, όμως ο Kenzi κύλισε και το ξίφος δε βρήκε το στόχο του, εξοργισμένος ο Kenzi σηκώθηκε και πήδηξε ψηλά για να τον χτυπήσει, όμως ο Neo δεν έμεινε άπραγος, έκανε την ίδια κίνηση και διασταύρωσαν τα ξίφη τους πριν προσγειωθούν, αμέσως ο Kenzi εκτόξευσε κεραυνούς από το σπαθί χτυπώντας τον Neo και κάνοντάς τον να παραλύσει και να πέσει, πριν πέσει όμως, συγκέντρωσε μια μπάλα φωτιάς και του την έριξε απωθώντας τον προσωρινά.

Όμως είχε παραλύσει όλο του το σώμα και δεν μπορούσε να κινηθεί. Ο Kenzi Θέλησε να το εκμεταλλευτεί και σήκωσε το σπαθί του πάνω από το κεφάλι του.

-Δε γλυτώνεις αυτή τη φορά Neo! Τώρα είσαι νεκρός!

Οι Rangers και οι Sailor έκλεισαν τα μάτια τους για να μη δουν, αλλά η συνέχεια τους διέψευσε. Βάζοντας όλη του τη δύναμη, έπιασε τη λεπίδα με τα δυο του χέρια τη στιγμή που απείχε χιλιοστά από το στήθος του, ταυτόχρονα σήκωσε το πόδι του και τον κλώτσησε στο στομάχι.

Μη περιμένοντας αυτό, o Kenzi ξαναπήρε το ξίφος του κι επιτέθηκε, όμως ο Neo απέκρουσε και στη συνέχεια τον αφόπλισε.

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμη! Η μονομαχία θα συνεχιστεί στη δική μου έδρα! Είπε ο Kenzi κι εξαφανίστηκε.

-Γύρνα πίσω δειλέ! Του φώναξε τότε ο Neo εξαγριωμένος, αλλά άδικος κόπος.

-Εξαφανίστηκε…Είπε ο Mystic Force.

-Και τώρα τι κάνουμε; Ρώτησε ο SPD

-Εσείς δεν θα κάνετε τίποτα! Αν είναι να κάνει κάποιος, θα είμαι εγώ! Απάντησε ο Neo με θυμωμένη και σπασμένη φωνή.

-Τι έχεις στο νου σου; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Αυτό που έπρεπε να είχα κάνει από καιρό! Απάντησε ο Neo και τα μάτια του κοκκίνισαν. Έπειτα γύρισε και ξέσπασε:

-ΚΕΝΖΙ! ΚΑΤΑΡΑΜΕΝΕ! ΜΗ ΝΟΜΙΖΕΙΣ ΠΩΣ ΕΧΟΥΜΕ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕΙ! ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΓΛΥΤΩΣΕΙΣ ΑΠΟ ΕΜΕΝΑ ΠΟΤΕ! ΠΟΤΕ! ΠΟΤΕ!

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, ένα κίτρινο ενεργειακό πεδίο τον κάλυψε και η Γη σείστηκε

-Θα σε νικήσω ακόμα κι αν καταστρέψω όλο τον πλανήτη!. Είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά τους. Δεν πήγε όμως μακριά, όσο χρειάστηκε για να μην τον δουν οι άλλοι.

-Να'τος! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι έτρεξε προς το μέρος του. Το ενεργειακό πεδίο όμως την απώθησε ενώ ο ίδιος συνέχισε να προχωρά κρατώντας το ξίφος του.

-Είναι εκτός ελέγχου! Είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Αν επιτίθεται σε μας….σημαίνει πώς θα καταστρέψει τη Γη. Συμπλήρωσε η Sailor Mercury.

-Και τώρα; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Moon.

-Sailor Jupiter, τώρα είναι η σειρά σου να σώσεις τον αγαπημένο σου, το μίσος ου για τον Kenzi τον έκανε κακό, της είπε ο Tommy.

-Ναι, πρέπει να τον σταματήσω …..Ακόμα κι αν χρειαστεί να πολεμήσω εναντίον του. Απάντησε εκείνη.

-Όχι δεν θα το κάνεις! Προσπάθησε να την εμποδίσει η Sailor Moon.

-Θα το κάνω. Δεν είναι ο αληθινός Neo αυτός. Το μίσος του τον έχει τυφλώσει, γι αυτό θα παλέψω…

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo συνέχισε να προχωρεί ακάθεκτος ενώ οι άλλοι τον πήραν από πίσω. Ξαφνικά από πίσω του εμφανίστηκαν κάτι μορφές που κινήθηκαν με απειλητικές διαθέσεις.

Τότε οι Rangers ρίχτηκαν πάλι στη μάχη παλεύοντας ώστε να μπορέσουν να πλησιάσουν τον Neo. Όσο για τις Sailor, αποφάσισαν να εμφανίσουν τα όπλα τους:

Πρώτη το έκανε η Sailor Mercury.

-Νερό. Πλανήτη Ερμή. Δώσε μου τη δύναμη! Είπε κι εμφάνισε ένα ξίφος

Φλόγα. Πλανήτη Άρη. . Δώσε μου δύναμη Είπε η Sailor Mars κι εμφάνισε ένα στιλέτο όπως και η Sailor Venus.

-Αστραπή. Πλανήτη Δία. Δώσε μου δύναμη! Είπε φωναχτά και η Jupiter και πήρε το ακόντιο με τις 2 αιχμές. Μετά ξανάπε:

-Αγάπη μου…περίμενέ με!

Όσο αυτές μάχονταν, ο Neo συνέχιζε την πορεία του κι έφτασε στο σημείο που ήθελε.

Κι επιτέλους τον έφτασαν! Αυτός μόνο τους κοιτούσε, δεν έλεγε τίποτε. Και πάλι όμως οι μυστήριες μορφές εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά τους, ενώ αυτός έβγαλε φτερά και άρχιζε να κιτρινίζει.

-Δεν μπορούμε να τον σταματήσουμε! Είπε η Sailor Venus

-Όχι! Φώναξε ο Tommy.

-Όχι Neo! Μην το κάνεις! Φώναξε σπαρακτικά και η Sailor Jupiter.

Ήταν όμως αργά. Φτάνοντας στο ζενίθ της δύναμής του, ο Chilinho είπε:

«Έφτασε πια το τέλος σου» Και λέγοντας αυτά, σήκωσε ψηλά το ξίφος του. Απελευθερώθηκε τότε μια τόσο μεγάλη και ασύλληπτη δύναμη που όμοιά της δεν είχε λάβει ποτέ χώρα.

-Όχι…Neo…Ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια των Πολεμιστριών και των Power Rangers πριν εξαντληθούν, ενώ η ενέργεια του Δικεφάλου απλωνόταν όλο και περισσότερο σε τέτοιο σημείο που ολόκληρος ο πλανήτης ισοπεδώθηκε εντελώς.

Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια του και είδε τι έκανε, είπε με λύπη:

«Εκπληρώθηκε ο όρκος που έδωσα. Πήρα την εκδίκησή μου….Όμως και πάλι απέτυχα. Σας απογοήτευσα όλους, απογοήτευσα τον Jason, τη Mako, όλους τους Rangers, αλλά κυρίως απογοήτευσα τον εαυτό μου και όσους πίστεψαν σε μένα. Αθέτησα την υπόσχεσή μου να προστατέψω τη Γη. Αντί γι αυτό την κατέστρεψα.

-Κι όμως δεν τελείωσαν όλα! Ακούστηκε μια φωνή. Ήταν ο ίδιος ο Δικέφαλος Αετός.

-Γιατί όχι; Σε απογοήτευσα! Δεν αξίζω πια τη δύναμή σου!

-Αν δεν την άξιζες, δεν θα σε επέλεγα ποτέ! Χρησιμοποίησε το ξίφος σου και την κάρτα σου. Μόνο εσύ μπορείς να αλλάξεις την ιστορία!

Τότε εκείνος αφού το σκέφτηκε λίγο, έβαλε την κάρτα στην υποδοχή και σήκωσε το όπλο. Αυτή τη φορά όλα επανήλθαν στην αρχική τους μορφή και η Jupiter εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του:

-Mako….

-Τα κατάφερες για άλλη μια φορά….Είμαι πολύ περήφανη για σένα…

-Αλλά..

-Μη λες τίποτε. Του είπε και τον αγκάλιασε και τον φίλησε, το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτός Μόλις αγκαλιάστηκαν, ένα ζεστό φως τους τύλιξε και έχασαν τις αισθήσεις τους.

Από την άλλη, τα κορίτσια και οι Rangers ξύπνησαν μη φορώντας τις στολές τους, όμως είδαν πως έλειπαν δύο.

Αυτοί οι δύο βρίσκονταν σε άλλο μέρος αγκαλιασμένοι. Και αυτοί επίσης χωρίς τις στολές τους.

Όταν ο Neo ξύπνησε, είδε τον εαυτό του να στέκεται μπροστά του και να του λέει:

-Σε ευχαριστώ….Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ που με φιλοξένησες όλο αυτόν τον καιρό. Περνώντας τη δοκιμασία αυτή, απέδειξες ότι είσαι άξιος κάτοχος των Δυνάμεων του Δικεφάλου.

-Εγώ σε ευχαριστώ που με βοήθησες να ανακαλύψω τον αληθινό μου εαυτό.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Έχε γεια καλέ μου φίλε, του είπε ο 2ος εαυτός του και χάθηκε σιγά σιγά, ενώ το ζευγάρι τηλεμεταφέρθηκε στην πλατεία όπου τους περίμεναν τα κορίτσια και οι Κόκκινοι Rangers.

Όταν τους είδε ο Neo είπε:

-Rangers…

-Χαιρόμαστε που είσαι και πάλι καλά, του είπε ο Eric χαρούμενος.

-Μας κατατρομάξατε, συμπλήρωσε ο Andros.

-Σημασία έχει πως όλα τελείωσαν καλά, απάντησε ο Neo.

-Σωστά, όμως ήρθε και πάλι η ώρα να πούμε αντίο. Είπε ο Tommy.

Τότε τα 20 άτομα έδωσαν τα χέρια σε μια ιστορική στιγμή για τις δύο ομάδες. Και ο Chilinho είπε:

-Σας ευχαριστώ Rangers, ελπίζω να ξανασυναντηθούμε. Η Δύναμη μαζί σας.

Όταν αποχαιρέτησε τους φίλους του, στράφηκε προς τα κορίτσια και η Usagi τον ρώτησε:

-Λοιπόν; τώρα τι;

-Τίποτε άλλο, φτάνει. Αυτό που θέλω τώρα είναι να περάσω λίγες τρυφερές στιγμές με τη γυναίκα μου. Αρκετά υπομέναμε όλο αυτόν τον καιρό.

-Σωστά, σας χρειάζονται λίγες διακοπές.

-Σίγουρα, τι λες κι εσύ αγάπη μου;

-Οπωσδήποτε, απάντησε η Mako.

Έτσι κι έγινε, το ζευγάρι πήγε διακοπές για ένα μήνα πάλι στην Αμερική και όταν επέστρεψαν, ο Neo παραμέρισε τις δυνάμεις του σφραγίζοντας τα όπλα του. Το ίδιο έκανε και η Jupiter…..Μέχρι νεοτέρας…


	16. Chapter 16

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 16**

 **ΜΙΑ ΝΕΑ ΑΠΕΙΛΗ**

Πώς αλλάζουν τα πράγματα...Από τότε που μαθεύτηκε ότι ο Neo διαθέτει τις κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών, έδινε τη μία μονομαχία μετά την άλλη με επίδοξους παίχτες που ήθελαν να νικήσουν τις κάρτες του. Όσοι προσπάθησαν, απέτυχαν παταγωδώς, αλλά αυτό ουδόλως τον ενδιέφερε:

-Κέρδισες άλλη μια μονομαχία αγάπη μου...Η φήμη σου έχει απλωθεί σε όλη την Ιαπωνία.

-Δε βαριέσαι...Όλες οι νίκες του κόσμου δεν είναι αρκετές, εσύ είσαι ότι χρειάζομαι, είσαι η έμπνευσή μου...

-Με κολακεύει αυτό...

-Το ξέρω. Γι αυτό και η αγαπημένη από τις κάρτες μου...είσαι εσύ...Της είπε και της την έδειξε.

-Έχω μεγάλη δύναμη βλέπω...

-Έχεις. Και μάλιστα μπορείς να με καλέσεις όταν παίζεσαι στην αρένα, βλέπεις; Ούτε οι τερατομονομαχίες δεν μπορούν να μας χωρίσουν, της είπε γελώντας

-Σωστά...Απάντησε εκείνη και το αγκάλιασε θερμά...

Δεν μπορούσαν όμως να σκεφτούν τι τους επεφύλασσε η μοίρα αυτή τη φορά...

Κάπου έξω...πέρα από τον κόσμο μας, στη σκοτεινή διάσταση που έλεγχε ο Neo, οι δυνάμεις του Σκοταδιού, είχαν αναστήσει και πάλι κάποια πρόσωπα τα οποία είχε νικήσει η Sailor Moon πριν από πολλά χρόνια. Όμως δεν επανήλθαν όλοι από την αρχή. Για ξεκίνημα, επέστρεψε το άτομο που θα προκαλέσει πολλούς μπελάδες...

«Χαίρομαι που επέστρεψα, είναι καιρός να εκπληρώσω τη μοίρα μου. Τώρα που έχω τη δική μου βούληση, μπορώ να πραγματοποιήσω το σκοπό μου χωρίς εμπόδια...» Μόλις τα είπε αυτά ξεκίνησε να πραγματοποιείται μια αναστάτωση στο βασίλειο των Σκιών, απ' ότι φαίνεται, το σχέδιό του μπαίνει σε εφαρμογή... Σε μια απομακρυσμένη περιοχή και συγκεκριμένα σε ένα παλάτι όπου παλιά φυλαγόταν το Ιερό Κύπελλο, άρχισε η δημιουργία ενός προσώπου το οποίο θα έφερνε τον Neo στα όριά του... Γύρω από το τραπέζι, όλα τα κεριά άναψαν και η φιγούρα άνοιξε τα μάτια της...

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, πίσω στη Γη, το Στιλέτο του Neo και το Στυλό της Mako, ενεργοποιήθηκαν από μόνα τους όπως και το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή εμφανίστηκαν και οι άλλες:

-Τι συμβαίνει εδώ; Ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Δεν έχω ιδέα, τα όπλα μας ακτινοβολούν αλλά δεν βλέπω κάτι το σοβαρό...

-Δεν μπορεί, απ' ότι θυμάμαι, το σπαθί σου αντιδρά όταν αισθανθεί κάποια κακιά παρουσία σωστά; Τον ρώτησε η Amy.

-Ναι, αλλά τώρα τι μπορεί να πηγαίνει στραβά...;

-Για να το ανακαλύψουμε, πρέπει να πάμε κατευθείαν στην πηγή, πρότεινε η Mnako.

Όλοι συμφώνησαν και ξεκίνησαν προς τα εκεί που τους οδηγούσε το ξίφος.

«Τι μπορεί να συμβαίνει τώρα...;» Αναρωτιόταν ο Neo καθώς προχωρούσαν, δεν μπορούσε το μυαλό του να πάει πουθενά

-Υποπτεύομαι πως αυτή τη φορά θα έχουμε να κάνουμε με κάτι πολύ φοβερό, είπε η Reye.

-Κι εγώ αυτήν την αίσθηση έχω, συμπλήρωσε η Makoto. Και δεν είχε άδικο...

Καθώς αυτοί προχωρούσαν, Αυτός που επανήλθε, δεν ήταν άλλος από τους 4 Διοικητές του πρώην Σκοτεινού Βασιλείου, δεν ήταν άλλος από τον Νεφλίτη, τον 2ο στην ιεραρχία:

-Εμπρός! Σύντομα θα έρθεις στη ζωή Sailor Jupiter! Σύντομα θα πάρεις τη θέση της αληθινής και ο Neo-Red Ranger θα είναι παρελθόν. Και λέγοντας αυτά, ο κλώνος άρχισε να έχει επαφή με το περιβάλλον αλλά δε σηκώθηκε ακόμα.

Όσο συνέβαιναν αυτά, οι ήρωές μας, είχαν φτάσει επιτέλους στο σημείο απ' όπου ερχόταν αυτή η παράξενη ενέργεια, δεν μπόρεσαν όμως να προχωρήσουν παραπέρα καθώς αρκετοί δαίμονες τους έκλειναν το δρόμο και ήταν ολοφάνερο πως δεν είχαν φιλικές διαθέσεις...-Αυτοί μας έλειπαν τώρα...Είπε ο Neo.

-Ας τους δείξουμε ποιος είναι το αφεντικό! Πρότεινε η Makoto και ρίχτηκε πρώτη στη μάχη, αμέσως ακολούθησαν και οι άλλοι χωρίς τον παραμικρό δισταγμό...Όταν όμως μάχονταν, είδαν μια κρυστάλλινη πέτρα ανάμεσά τους, όταν αυτή ενεργοποιήθηκε, ένα νέο τέρας εμφανίστηκε αλλά σε πολύ μεγαλύτερες διαστάσεις.

-Και τώρα; Ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Ακούστε με κορίτσια, μεταμορφωθείτε και δώστε ένα μάθημα στους δαίμονες, θα τον κανονίσω εγώ αυτόν, της πρότεινε ο Neo.

-Έγινε! Απάντησε εκείνη αμέσως.

-Ωραία! Αλλάζουμε μορφή!

-MERCURY STAR POWER!

-MARS STAR POWER!

-JUPITER STAR POWER!

-VENUS STAR POWER!

-MOON CRYSTAL POWER!

MAKE UP!

-Τώρα είναι η δική μου σειρά! TYRANNOSAURUS!

Όταν άλλαξε μορφή, κάλεσε αμέσως τον Κόκκινο Τυραννόσαυρο και μπήκε μέσα ενώ οι Sailor, συνέχιζαν να μάχονται.

Όποιος δαίμονας τολμούσε να τους αντισταθεί, έπεφτε κάτω χτυπημένος από τις επιθέσεις τους, από την άλλη, ο Neo χτυπούσε ανελέητα το τέρας με τον T-Rex μέχρι που στο τέλος τον αποδυνάμωσε και τελικά τον κατέστρεψε, μόλις τελείωσε τη δουλειά του, πήγε να κατέβει κάτω να βοηθήσει, όμως αυτό που είδε, τον σόκαρε:

-Sailor Moon, κρατήστε τους όσο θα ψάχνω να βρω την πηγή αυτής της δύναμης. Τους είπε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Mako! Όχι! Περίμενε! Είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο! Προσπάθησε να τη σταματήσει ο Neo αλλά δεν πρόλαβε. Κινήθηκε γρήγορα προς το εσωτερικό του παλατιού και μόλις άνοιξε την πόρτα, η ενέργεια που είχε παραχθεί, την αποδυνάμωσε και την πήρε μέσα ενώ την ίδια στιγμή, ο κλώνος της ψεύτικης Jupiter σηκώθηκε και βγήκε έξω.

-Να' τη! Φώναξε η Sailor Moon νομίζοντας πως είναι η αληθινή.

-Ναι...απάντησε εκείνη αλλά μετά οι κεραυνοί που βγήκαν από τα δυο της χέρια, τις ξάπλωσαν όλες κάτω ευτυχώς για τον Neo κατάφερε να ξεφύγει, ο θυμός όμως φαινόταν ολοκάθαρα στα μάτια του:

-Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά Mako;! Τη ρώτησε σε έντονο ύφος.

-Εσύ θα είσαι ο επόμενος Neo! Του απάντησε εκείνη και ετοίμασε το ακόντιό της

«Δε θα είναι το ίδιο αυτή τη φορά» Είπε στον εαυτό του και τράβηξε το Σπαθί της Δύναμης. Έπειτα είπε δυνατά:

-Δεν έχω άλλη επιλογή από το να πολεμήσω! Και όρμησε καταπάνω της.

Για έναν παράξενο λόγο όμως, το εκδικητικό της μένος, ξεπερνούσε σε ισχύ ακόμα και τη δύναμη του Neo, πράγμα που φάνηκε στη μάχη καθώς ο Neo δυσκολευόταν αφάνταστα να αποκρούσει τα χτυπήματα της αντιπάλου του

-Βαρέθηκα να βρίσκομαι στη σκιά σου! Είναι καιρός να χαράξω το δικό μου δρόμο!

-Για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς;!

-Οι δρόμοι μας σταματούν εδώ Neo! Δεν έχεις καμιά σχέση μαζί μου. Και γι αυτό θα σε στείλω από εκεί που ήρθες! Η εποχή που κέρδιζες εσύ όλη τη δόξα, τελείωσε! Του είπε και συνέχισε να του επιτίθεται με λάσα, σε τέτοιο σημείο που το ξίφος του, σφηνώθηκε σε ένα από τα δύο «Ζ» του δόρατος και αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να τον αφοπλίσει, μόλις το έκανε αυτό, του κατάφερε ένα χτύπημα με το ακόντιο και τον αποδυνάμωσε. Και το φινάλε ήταν ακόμα χειρότερο καθώς και εκείνος πήρε μια γεύση από τους κεραυνούς της με αποτέλεσμα να πάρει την ανθρώπινη μορφή του, το ίδιο και οι άλλες.

Όταν όλοι τους είχαν πλέον νικηθεί, ο κλώνος της Sailor Jupiter, έστρεψε το ακόντιό της προς το μέρος τους.

-Όχι πάλι...δεν θα το αντέξω... Μονολογούσε ο Neo...

Εκείνη εκμεταλλεύτηκε την κατάσταση και με ένα άλμα ανέβηκε στην κορυφή του παλατιού με τον Neo και τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor να την κοιτούν σοκαρισμένοι. Τότε άρχισε να γελά και μετά εξαφανίστηκε...

Αυτό ήταν ανέλπιστο, το καλύτερο μισό του, στράφηκε και πάλι εναντίον του και ήταν εμφανές πως αυτή τη φορά ο Neo ήταν ο ένας και μοναδικός στόχος. Τι θα μπορούσε να κάνει για να αντιστρέψει τους όρους του νέου αυτού παιχνιδιού...;


	17. Chapter 17

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ** **1** **7**

 **ΕΝΑ ΞΙΦΟΣ ΒΑΜΜΕΝΟ ΜΕ ΑΙΜΑ**

Η πρώτη μάχη είχε τελειώσει αλλά ο Neo καθόταν σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα, δεν μπορούσε να διανοηθεί με τίποτα πως η Makoto στράφηκε και πάλι εναντίον του. Και το χειρότερο είναι πως αποκαλύφθηκε ένα είδος κρυφής ζήλιας που τροφοδοτεί το μίσος της.

-Δεν το χωράει ο νους μου!

-Neo, ηρέμησε λίγο να δούμε τι θα κάνουμε...προσπάθησε να τον καθησυχάσει η Usagi.

-Πώς μπορώ να ηρεμήσω...;! Ακούσατε με τα αυτιά σας τα λόγια της. Πως Θεωρεί τον εαυτό της σαν σκιά μου, πως την εκμεταλλεύομαι, πως δεν είμαστε ίσοι σε τελική ανάλυση.

-Ξέρεις πολύ καλά πως κάτι τέτοιο δεν ισχύει, είμαστε όλες μαζί σου, αν σκεφτούμε λίγο πιο ψύχραιμα, θα βρούμε μια λύση πίστεψέ με...Του είπε βάζοντας το χέρι της στον ώμο του.

-Σας ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε εκείνος.

-Εγώ πιστεύω κάτι για όλα αυτά...

-Και τι είναι αυτό;

-Πιστεύω πως μέσα της υπήρχε μια βαθειά ζήλια που αυτή τη στιγμή βγήκε στην επιφάνεια και εκτονώθηκε πάνω σου, επειδή η δύναμή σου είναι υπέρμετρη, πιθανόν να θεωρεί πως είναι η σκιά σου, πως εσύ παίρνεις όλη τη δόξα κι αυτή βρίσκεται πάντα στο περιθώριο. Όλα αυτά τα συναισθήματα, έφεραν στο προσκήνιο αυτήν την έκρηξη ζήλιας με τα αποτελέσματα που όλοι είδαμε...

Ο Neo δεν απάντησε και βγήκε στο μπαλκόνι του σπιτιού του σε άθλια ψυχολογική κατάσταση, οι άλλες πήγαν να τον ακολουθήσουν αλλά η Usagi δεν τις άφησε να προχωρήσουν, όσο για τον Neo, σκεφτόταν συνέχεια...

«Δεν μπορεί….Δεν είχα ιδέα…Δεν ήξερα πως ένιωθε έτσι…! Γιατί όμως…; Ποιος της έβαλε αυτές τις ιδέες στο μυαλό…Γιατί στράφηκε εναντίον μου…Γιατί Mako…Γιατί…;»

Σε κάποια στιγμή η Usagi πήγε προς το μέρος του και του είπε:

-Μη φοβάσαι φίλε...Εγώ είμαι μαζί σου, όπως όλες μας άλλωστε...

Εκείνος κούνησε το κεφάλι.

Την ίδια στιγμή, ο κλώνος της Sailor Jupiter βρισκόταν στην παραλία στο ψηλότερο σημείο και σκεφτόταν πώς θα τελείωνε τη δουλειά ενώ παράλληλα σκεφτόταν:

-Neo, τα ψέματα τελειώνουν εδώ, η ιστορία σου θα τελειώσει σύντομα...Θα πάρω την εκδίκησή μου...Υπόσχομαι να σε καταστρέψω!

Όλα αυτά τα έβλεπε ο Νεφλίτης από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών και αποφάσισε να κατέβει στη Γη για να της δώσει νέες κατευθύνσεις:

-Μέχρι τώρα καλά τα πήγες αλλά τώρα θα χρειαστείς επιπλέον βοήθεια.

-Δε νομίζω! Δε χρειάζομαι τη βοήθειά σου! Μπορεί να με δημιούργησες εσύ αλλά αυτό δε σημαίνει πως θα εξαρτώμαι από εσένα!

-Τότε ας δοκιμάσουμε τη θεωρία σου! Της έπε και κατέβηκε μπροστά της για να της επιτεθεί, εκείνη απέφευγε επιδέξια τα χτυπήματα και σε κάποια φάση τον ακινητοποίησε πιάνοντάς του και τα δύο χέρια.

-Εντάξει αρκετά! Κι εγώ θέλω να τον καταστρέψω όπως κι εσύ!

-Τότε γιατί μπαίνεις στο δρόμο μου;!

-Είσαι δυνατή αλλά όχι αρκετά για να τον νικήσεις όπως είσαι!

-Τι είπες;!

-Ξέρεις πως έχει μεγάλη δύναμη και θρυλικά όπλα στα χέρια του! Φι αυτό θα χρειαστείς κάτι ανάλογο! Κι έψω ακριβώς ότι σου χρειάζεται!

-Και τι μπορείς να μου δώσεις εσύ δηλαδή;

-Κάτι που προέρχεται από τον δικό σου πλανήτη και με δύναμη ισάξια με αυτήν του Neo, αλλά ας μην σε κρατώ άλλο σε αγωνία, της είπε και τη μετέφερε σε μια άλλη διάσταση και το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε, ήταν μια δίφυλλη πόρτα μπροστά της.

-Πίσω από αυτές τις πόρτες, θα βρεις το εργαλείο για να πραγματοποιήσεις την τρομερή σου εκδίκηση. Άνοιξέ τις...αν έχεις το κουράγιο.

Εκείνη άνοιξε τότε αμέσως τις πόρτες αλλά οι φλόγες που ξεπετάχτηκαν, την ανάγκασαν να κάνει πίσω.

-Αυτό το ξίφος φτιάχτηκε για σένα...Προέρχεται από τον Δία και θα σου προσφέρει δύναμη μεγαλύτερη απ' όσο θα μπορούσες ποτέ να ονειρευτείς...Πήγαινε παρ' το!

Τότε πήδηξε μέσα στις φλόγες χωρίς να σκεφτεί τίποτα και θαμπωμένη από την πράσινη λάμψη που ακτινοβολούσε το όπλο αυτό

Όμως δεν μπόρεσε να μείνει για πολύ καθώς ο ιππότης που το κρατούσε, άνοιξε την περικεφαλαία και άρχισε να εξαπολύει συνεχείς βολές που βρήκαν όλες στόχο και την πέταξαν πίσω από τις φλόγες, κάτι που την εξαγρίωσε ακόμα πιο πολύ:

-Έφτασα πολύ μακριά για να τα παρατήσω τώρα...! Δεν έχω μάθει να τα παρατάω! Θα χαράξω τη δική μου πορεία ότι και να γίνει! Δε θα ξοφλήσω εδώ…! Είπε και ξαναήρθαν στο μυαλό της οι άσχημες στιγμές που την εξόργισαν ακόμα περισσότερο.

-ΑΝΑΘΕΜΑ ΣΕ! NEO! Δεν είμαι κατώτερή σου! Θα σε καταστρέψω! Τίποτα δε θα σταθεί στο δρόμο μου! Φώναξε τότε και αφού πήρε μια ανάσα, μπήκε ξανά μέσα και όλα έδειχναν πως δεν θα έβγαινε αν δεν έπαιρνε το Ξίφος του Δια μιας και οι πόρτες έκλεισαν πίσω της...

Όντας αποφασισμένη λοιπόν για τα πάντα, όρμησε εναντίον του ιππότη αλλά στον πρώτο γύρο, δε βγήκε νικήτρια, πιο εξαγριωμένη από κάθε άλλη φορά, επιχείρησε μια δεύτερη προσπάθεια πηδώντας από πάνω του και παίρνοντάς του το σπαθί. Ανεβασμένη από την επιτυχία της, όρμησε με καινούριο θάρρος επιτέθηκε ξανά στον ιππότη και με τρεις γρήγορες κινήσεις, τον έκανε παλιοσίδερα.

-Τα κατάφερα...Είπε τότε στον εαυτό της ενώ οι φλόγες έσβηναν γύρω της, έπειτα το σήκωσε ψηλά και είπε όσο αυτό ακτινοβολούσε:

-ΑΥΤΟ ΗΤΑΝ! ΤΟ ΞΙΦΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΔΙΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΔΙΚΟ ΜΟΥ! ΕΠΙΤΕΛΟΥΣ Ο ΔΡΟΜΟΣ ΑΝΟΙΞΕ ΓΙΑ ΜΕΝΑ! ΜΕ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΔΙΑ ΘΑ ΕΠΙΚΡΑΤΗΣΩ! ΘΑ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΩ ΤΟΝ NEO ΚΑΙ ΘΑ ΚΑΙ ΘΑ ΔΕΙΞΩ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΜΟΥ ΠΑΝΤΟΥ!

Όσο η ψεύτικη Makoto λάμβανε τη νέα της δύναμη, ο Neo προσπαθούσε να συνέλθει από το αρχικό σοκ αλλά ένα σημείωμα που του ήρθε στο σπίτι του, τον ανησύχησε ακόμα πιο πολύ:

Όταν ανέβαινε στη μηχανή του, τον πέτυχαν τα κορίτσια και η Amy τον ρώτησε:

-Που πηγαίνεις;

-Πρέπει να φύγω...απάντησε εκείνος ξερά και αφού έβαλε μπροστά τη μηχανή, έγινε καπνός.

-Κάτι δε μου πάει καλά. Ας τον ακολουθήσουμε, πρότεινε η Reye. Όλες συμφώνησαν και το πήραν από πίσω...

Ο Neo ακολουθούσε την πορεία του και ο κλώνος τον περίμενε στο ψηλότερο σημείο της παραλίας κρατώντας το Ξίφος του Δία στο δεξί της χέρι και κοιτάζοντας το άπειρο, μετά όμως από λίγα λεπτά είδε τον Neo να εμφανίζεται.

-Περίμενα ότι θα ερχόσουνNeo...!

-Mako...

-Ήταν το μεγαλύτερο λάθος που έκανες ποτέ! Και τώρα θα πληρώσεις γι αυτό! Ήρθε το τέλος σου! Σε προκαλώ εδώ και τώρα! Του είπε και κατέβηκε για να του επιτεθεί.

Τον σφυροκοπούσε αλύπητα με το σπαθί αλλά εκείνος ξέφευγε τα χτυπήματα χωρίς πάντως να καταλαβαίνει τι γινόταν:

-Σταμάτα επιτέλους Mako! Της είπε πέφτοντας κάτω. Απαιτώ να μου εξηγήσεις τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά!

-Πάψε! Τον έκοψε εκείνη και συνέχισε να του επιτίθεται, αλλά σε κάποια φάση της έπιασε τα χέρια ο Neo και την ακινητοποίησε προσωρινά. Τότε εκείνη του είπε:

-Όλα τελείωσαν Neo! Η εποχή που ζούσα στη σκιά σου τελείωσε! Θα πάρω εκδίκηση για τα χαμένα χρόνια!

-Τα χαμένα χρόνια...;

-Ακριβώς! Ζούσα στη σκιά σου τόσα χρόνια! Εξαιτίας σου έχασα τα πάντα! Βαρέθηκα να είμαι κατώτερη από σένα! νο που ζητώ τώρα, είναι εκδίκηση!

-Αδύνατον, Δεν στέκει αυτό που λες. Ποτέ δεν ήσουν στη σκιά μου. Είμαστε ένα.

Τότε εκείνη τον ανέβασε πιο πάνω και μετά τον κλώτσησε δύο φορές με τα γόνατα και τον πέταξε από την άλλη πλευρά. Όμως το μένος της παρέμενε και του επιτέθηκε ξανά με το ξίφος.

-Mako περίμενε! Προσπάθησε να πει ο Neo καθώς πήγαινε να σηκωθεί αλλά δεν έγινε τίποτα, τελικά του επιτέθηκε και κάρφωσε το ξίφος στον αριστερό του ώμο τραυματίζοντάς τον και κάνοντας τον να πέσει κάτω για τα καλά σφαδάζοντας από τον πόνο.

-NEO! Φώναξαν τότε τα κορίτσια που τον είχαν ακολουθήσει. Και το ένστικτό τους δεν τις ξεγέλασε.

-Είσαι καλά; Τον ρώτησε η Minako.

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε καθώς μόρφαζε από τους πόνους.

-ΚΑΘΑΡΜΑ! Είπε τότε εξοργισμένη η Usagi. ΑΛΛΑΞΤΕ! Έδωσε τότε την εντολή και έγινε αμέσως. Μόλις μεταμορφώθηκαν, της επιτέθηκαν όλες μαζί αλλά κι εκείνη μεταμορφώθηκε κι έτσι οι επιθέσεις δεν την άγγιξαν. Τότε εκείνες της επιτέθηκαν όλες μαζί χωρίς δισταγμό.

Ο κλώνος όμως δεν πτοήθηκε καθόλου και πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση σαρώνοντας και τις τέσσερις με τον Neo να παρακολουθεί απλά χωρίς να μπορεί να βοηθήσει καθώς ο πόνος στον ώμο του τον καθιστούσε ανίκανο να κινηθεί. Όμως ήταν εμφανές πως δεν μπορούσαν να της αντισταθούν καθώς χρησιμοποίησε το νέο της όπλο.

Το όλο σκηνικό το παρακολουθούσε και ο Νεφλίτης και έτριβε τα χέρια του από ικανοποίηση.

-Όλα πάνε σύμφωνα με το σχέδιό μου, σύντομα ο Neo θα είναι παρελθόν.

Όταν τελείωσε με τις Sailor, ασχολήθηκε και πάλι με τον Neo και τον έριξε από την πλαγιά για να καταλήξει κάτω εξαντλημένος και με την ψεύτικη Jupiter να τον ακολουθεί.

-Τώρα Neo δεν μπορείς να κρυφτείς πουθενά! Θα σε στείλω στην κόλαση!

-Mako...Άκουσέ με...Κάνεις λάθος...Ποτέ δεν ήσουν στη σκιά μου, ήσουν πάντα δίπλα μου και ότι είμαι το οφείλω και σε σένα...

-ΣΚΑΣΕ! Του φώναξε εκείνη και τον κλώτσησε. Δεν πιστεύω λέξη απ' όσα μου λες! Ποτέ δεν ήμασταν ίσοι! Πάντα εσύ έπαιρνες όλη τη δόξα κι εγώ έμενα στο περιθώριο! Ποτέ δε με σκέφτηκες! Έχασα τα καλύτερά μου χρόνια μαζί σου! Τι σε κάνει να νομίζεις ότι θα σταματήσω τώρα;! Δε θα ηρεμήσω μέχρι να σε σκοτώσω! Του είπε και του πάτησε το στήθος. Αυτός βρισκόταν σε τρομερά δύσκολη θέση και οι επιλογές του ήταν περιορισμένες.

-Τώρα θα πεθάνεις Neo! Του φώναξε και σήκωσε το ξίφος να τον αποτελειώσει αλλά ευτυχώς δεν πρόλαβε μιας και μια ριπή την χτύπησε από πίσω στην πλάτη και την πέταξε πάνω από τον Neo. Όταν γύρισε και είδε τι ήταν αυτό, τα έχασε:

-Megazord...;

-Σήκω όρθιος Neo, αρχηγέ των Power Rangers...Του είπε και του πέταξε μπροστά του το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου.

Όσο για την Sailor Jupiter, έμεινε να κοιτά έκπληκτη και το Megazord συνέχισε:

-Δεν πρέπει να παρασυρθείς ξανά από τα συναισθήματά σου! Διαφορετικά θα αποκλίνεις από την αποστολή σου!

-Όχι! Δεν μπορώ να το κάνω! Δεν μπορώ να πολεμήσω την ίδια μου τη γυναίκα! Του απάντησε ο Neo.

-Ανόητε! Του είπε τότε το Megazord και του έριξε τη ίδια ριπή γύρω του κάνοντάς τον να πέσει ξανά. Την κατάσταση πήγε να εκμεταλλευτεί και η ψεύτικη Sailor Jupiter, αλλά η φωνή του Megazord την απέτρεψε:

-Makoto! Κι εσύ ξέρεις βαθειά μέσα στην καρδιά σου πως δεν τα πιστεύεις όλα αυτά που λες. Άνοιξε τα μάτια σου και δες την αλήθεια. Αν σκοτώσεις τον Neo, δεν πρόκειται να αλλάξει τίποτε...Η στιγμή που περιμένεις θα έρθει σύντομα, θα αναμετρηθείτε και τότε θα φανεί ποιος είναι πραγματικά ανώτερος.

-Σταμάτα! Τον έκοψε τότε και δοκίμασε να χτυπήσει και το Megazord αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα καθώς η βολή της, επέστρεψε σε αυτήν μιας και αποκρούστηκε. Και την τίναξε αρκετά μέτρα πίσω..

-Ανάθεμα...! Είπε τότε κι εξαφανίστηκε αμέσως.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά έφτασαν και οι άλλες κοντά του και η Usagi, του είπε:

-Neo, αυτό που θα σου πω είναι σκληρό αλλά δυστυχώς είναι η αλήθεια. Αυτή τη φορά πρέπει να πολεμήσεις, το να τρέχεις να ξεφύγεις δεν είναι λύση πια...

-Να πολεμήσω είπες;! Πώς μπορώ να το κάνω; Το είπα πριν και θα το ξαναπώ, θα την επαναφέρω με τον τρόπο μου ακόμα κι αν χρειαστεί να δώσω τη ζωή μου στο τέλος!

Εκείνη έδειξε να καταλαβαίνει και σιγά σιγά τον πήγαν στο σπίτι του καθώς με το ζόρι στεκόταν όρθιος...

Όμως τι θα γινόταν τώρα...; Ο έλεγχος φαίνεται να χάνεται. Ποιο εμπόδιο θα μπορούσε να τη σταματήσει...;


	18. Chapter 18

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 18**

 **ΤΑ ΙΕΡΑ ΘΗΡΙΑ**

Ενώ ο Neo προσπαθούσε μετά βίας να καταλάβει τι γινόταν, στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, ο Νεφλίτης χαιρόταν ιδιαίτερα για τις μέχρι τώρα επιτυχίες του:

-Τώρα έφτασε πλέον η ώρα να φέρω παρέα ...Ελάτε σε μένα φίλοι μου, μαζί θα νικήσουμε και θα πάρουμε τη δύναμη του Φαραώ που δικαιωματικά μας ανήκει και μαζί θα κυβερνήσουμε τον κόσμο.

Μετά από αυτά τα λόγια, έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους και οι άλλοι τρεις κακοί του πρώην Σκοτεινού Βασιλείου...

Την ίδια ώρα, ο Neo καθόταν στο σιντριβάνι της πλατείας και σκεφτόταν ότι είχε συμβεί μέχρι τώρα, συνέχεια του έρχονταν στο μυαλό τα λόγια της γυναίκας του, στριφογύριζαν στο κεφάλι του σαν δαίμονες και του στοίχειωναν τις σκέψεις του, τόσο που άρχισε να βουρκώνει αλλά προσπαθούσε να μην το δείχνει...

Τις σκέψεις του όμως διέκοψε ο ερχομός των κοριτσιών για έναν σοβαρό λόγο:

-Neo, ψάχναμε παντού να σε βρούμε, υπάρχει κάτι που πρέπει να δεις οπωσδήποτε. Του είπε η Reye.

-Τι είναι; Ρώτησε αυτός.

-Έλα και θα δεις, τον πρότρεψε η Usagi. Αλλά δεν είχαν ιδέα πως κάποιος τους παρακολουθούσε...

Τότε εκείνος τις ακολούθησε στο ναό και η Reye έβγαλε το κουτί και το άνοιξε μπροστά του., στη θέα τους, ο Neo έμεινε με ανοιχτό στόμα:

-Τι είναι αυτές οι τρεις κάρτες;

-Δεν ξέρω...Πρώτη φορά τις βλέπω, απάντησε και η Amy.

-Για μια στιγμή...είπε τότε ο Neo και έβγαλε τις κάρτες των Αιγυπτίων Θεών για να τις συγκρίνει.

-Μοιάζουν...παρατήρησε η Minako.

-Πραγματικά. Και μου έχει καρφωθεί ι ιδέα πως αυτές οι τρεις κάρτες θα μας βάλουν σε ακόμα περισσότερους μπελάδες, μου φαίνεται πως διαθέτουν δύναμη ισάξια των Θεών της Αιγύπτου, πρέπει να τις διαφυλάξουμε...

Όμως ο Zoicite που τους παρακολουθούσε, είχε αντίθετη γνώμη:

«Δεν το νομίζω παιδιά...η δύναμη αυτών των θηρίων ανήκουν σε μας και σε λίγο οι δυνάμεις σου θα είναι παρελθόν...»

-Θα τις πάρω εγώ... Πρότεινε ο Neo και αφού σφράγισε το κουτί, το πήρε και κίνησε για το σπίτι του. Τότε ο Zoicite αποφάσισε να αναλάβει δράση. Μεταμορφώθηκε σε μια κίτρινη μπάλα και πέρασε ανάμεσά τους για να τους ρίξει κάτω. Στο τέλος κατέληξε στην κορυφή μιας πολυκατοικίας για να πάρει την κανονική μορφή του.

-Zoicite...Δεν μπορεί, αφού σε νικήσαμε. Πως είναι δυνατόν να είσαι πάλι εδώ; Αναρωτήθηκε η Usagi.

-Αυτό δε σας αφορά! Βλέπω ότι έχετε και σωματοφύλακα. Όμως είναι καιρός να πάρω αυτό που μας ανήκει. Παράδωσε ησυχα αυτό που κρατάς στο χέρι σου και θα σας χαρίσω τη ζωή.

-Ούτε να το σκέφτεσαι! Δε σας ανήκουν αυτά! Τον έκοψε η Reye.

Και η σύγκρουση ξεκίνησε, πρώτος πήδηξε ο Zoicite και με μια ριπή τους ξάπλωσε όλους κάτω , έπειτα πέταξε στον καθένα από μία μικρή μπάλα η οποία έσκασε αμέσως αλλά την ίδια μα την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, μεταμορφώθηκαν και η έκρηξη δεν τους πείραξε.

-Δαίμονες! Επίθεση! Διέταξε τότε ο Zoicite και αμέσως ξεκίνησε καινούρια μάχη.

-Πρέπει να διαφυλάξουμε τις κάρτες με κάθε τρόπο! Φώναξε ο Neo καθώς ξάπλωνε κάτω τον έναν δαίμονα μετά τον άλλο

Όλες συμφώνησαν και συνέχισαν τον αγώνα, ειδικά η Sailor Moon πάλευε με γενναιότητα και απίστευτο ηρωισμό, τόσο που δεν έδειχνε έλεος σε κανέναν δαίμονα. Όταν τελείωσε τους δικούς του, ο Neo ασχολήθηκε με τον Zoicite αλλά η μάχη τους δεν κράτησε πολύ μιας και έκαναν και οι δύο πίσω αφού δεν βγήκε νικητής.

Όμως κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης, ο Zoicite είχε χτυπήσει τον Neo στην περιοχή της ζώνης και τον έκανε να του πέσει το κουτάκι σε κοντινή απόσταση, κάτι που εκμεταλλεύτηκε ο Kunzite, ο τέταρτος κακός ο οποίος έκανε κι αυτός την εμφάνισή του για να αρπάξει τις κάρτες.

Τον είδε όμως ο Neo και του επιτέθηκε με φόρα αλλά με τη φόρα που είχε πάρει, όχι μόνο δε βρήκε στόχο, αλλά χτυπήθηκε κιόλας.

-Είσαι καλά; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Ναι, καλά είμαι. Και ευτυχώς βλέπω ότι και οι κάρτες είναι ασφαλείς για την ώρα

Εν τω μεταξύ στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών η αληθινή Makoto επιτέλους είχε ανακτήσει τις αισθήσεις της αλλά δεν ήταν σε θέση να κάνει τίποτα καθώς βρισκόταν φυλακισμένη γύρα από ηλεκτροφόρα καλώδια και η παραμικρή επαφή μπορούσε να αποβεί μοιραία...

-Ξύπνησες βλέπω, της είπε τότε ο Jedaite, ο τελευταίος της παρέας.

-Πού στην ευχή είμαι πάλι...;

-Δεν έχει σημασία πού είσαι τώρα, σημασία έχει πού θα βρίσκεσαι σε λίγο.

-Πού θα βρίσκομαι δηλαδή;

-Σε έναν άλλο κόσμο.

-Δε θα ξεφύγετε ποτέ.

–Μα έχουμε ήδη ξεφύγει, ο αγαπημένος σου είναι εκτός ελέγχου και σε λίγο θα χάσει τα πάντα. Όσο για εμάς, θα αποκτήσουμε τη δύναμή του και θα κυβερνήσουμε!

-Απ' αυτό το πλευρό να κοιμάστε

-Δε θα λες τα ίδια όταν τα ιερά θηρία θα συντρίβουν κάθε ελπίδα του άντρα σου...

-Καθάρματα...Τον κάνατε να πιστέψει ότι εγώ τον μισώ. Δε θα σας περάσει!

Τότε έκανε την εμφάνισή της η ψεύτικη Makoto:

-Αφήστε τους διαλόγους εσείς οι δυο! Έχουμε δουλειά να κάνουμε. Είπε κοιτώντας τους αδιάφορα όλους.

Παράλληλα, όλοι βρίσκονταν στο σπίτι του Neo και προσπαθούσαν να σκεφτούν τι θα κάνουν από και πέρα, μέχρι που χτύπησε το ρολόι του:

-Neo, υπέροχα...

-Εσύ...!

-Δεν είναι ώρα για αγριάδες, ξέρεις πολύ καλά πως εγώ έχω το πάνω χέρι αυτή τη στιγμή.

-Τι θέλεις ακριβώς;!

-Αν μου παραδώσεις τις κάρτες που κρατάς, ίσως σκεφτώ και ελευθερώσω τη γυναίκα σου. Του είπε κοφτά και διέκοψε την επικοινωνία.

-Τι έγινε; Τον ρώτησαν γεμάτες περιέργεια.

-Πρέπει να δώσουμε τις κάρτες των Θηρίων.

-Μα αν το κάνουμε, θα έρθει το τέλος...

-Δεν μπορούμε να ρισκάρουμε...Είπε ο Neo και πήρε το κουτί στα χέρια του...

Λίγα λεπτά μετά έφτασαν στο σημείο συνάντησης έξω από την πόλη βρέθηκαν ο ένας απέναντι στον άλλο, οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor από τη μια και οι τέσσερις μεγάλοι από την άλλη. Πρώτος μίλησε ο Νεφλίτης:

-Ήρθατε λοιπόν, φέρατε τις κάρτες;

Ο Neo άνοιξε το κουτάκι για να φανούν.

-Άφησέ τις κάτω!

Αυτός τότε προχώρησε με αργά βήματα μπροστά και τις ακούμπησε στο έδαφος, έπειτα έκανε τρία βήματα πίσω, μόλις ο Neo σταμάτησε, ο Jedaite κινήθηκε για να τις πάρει.

-Τώρα! Φώναξε ο Neo και όλες ετοιμάστηκαν για καινούρια σύγκρουση. Όταν εμφανίστηκαν οι δαίμονες, δεν πτοήθηκαν καθόλου και τους χτυπούσαν χωρίς έλεος

-Κορίτσια μεταμορφωθείτε! Τους είπε ο Neo μέσα στον αναβρασμό

Εκείνες συμφώνησαν και άλλαξαν αμέσως μορφή. Τότε καινούριοι δαίμονες παρουσιάστηκαν αλλά και αυτοί είχαν την ίδια τύχη, αλλά μετά βγήκαν στη μάχη ο Zoicite και ο Kunzite και με συνδυασμένες τις δυνάμεις τους, κατάφεραν να πετύχουν και τις τέσσερις μαζί, όσο για τον Neo, είχε αναλάβει τον Jedaite και τον είχε στριμώξει πολύ άσχημα, ήταν κοντά στο να πάρει τις κάρτες πίσω αλλά από το πουθενά, εμφανίστηκε ο κλώνος της Jupiter και τον χτύπησε στο πρόσωπο με μια κλωτσιά στον αέρα.

Αυτός αιφνιδιάστηκε στην αρχή αλλά συνήλθε γρήγορα:

-Πάλι εσύ...! Είπε τότε εξαγριωμένος και ρίχτηκε κι αυτός στη μάχη εφαρμόζοντας τα κόλπα του αλλά και ο κλώνος δεν πήγαινε πίσω, εκπαιδευμένοι και οι δύο στην εντέλεια, αντάλλασαν συνεχή χτυπήματα και κανείς από τους δύο δεν φαινόταν διατεθειμένος να τα παρατήσει. Τότε αυτή έβγαλε το στυλό για να μεταμορφωθεί:

-JUPITER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!

Αυτό δεν τρόμαξε τον Neo ο οποίος είπε:

-Θες να παίξουμε βρώμικα ε;! Τώρα θα δεις! TWIN-HEADED POWER! MAKE UP!

Όταν άλλαξε κι αυτός μορφή, τη θέση των κινήσεων, πήραν τα ξίφη, οι κλαγγές των όπλων ακούγονταν σε μεγάλη απόσταση και οι δύο αντίπαλοι ήταν αποφασισμένοι για όλα:

-Νιώσε τα δύναμη του Ξίφους του Δία! Είπε τότε αυτή και αφού το έστρεψε στο έδαφος, εξαπέλυσε την ενέργειά του εναντίον του Neo.

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ! Φώναξε και ο Neo και οι δύο ριπές συγκρούστηκαν για να μην επικρατήσει καμία και μάλιστα τους πέταξε και τους δύο πίσω...Την όλη κατάσταση εκμεταλλεύτηκε πάλι ο Jedaite που πήρε ξανά τις κάρτες και τις έδωσε στον Νεφλίτη.

-Τώρα δε σας σώζει τίποτα! Η δύναμη των Ιερών Θηρίων είναι πλέον δική μου. Κι εσύ Neo σύντομα θα τα χάσεις όλα, όμως μην ανησυχείς, οι δυνάμεις σου δε θα πάνε χαμένες, θα χρησιμοποιηθούν από τον επόμενο Φαραώ!

-Τι θες να πεις με αυτό;!

-Οι Θεοί σου θα υποκλιθούν σε μια δύναμη που είναι ανώτερη τους! Του είπε στο τέλος και εξαφανίστηκαν όλοι μαζί αφήνοντας μια ποσότητα ενέργειας πίσω τους η οποί ευτυχώς δε βρήκε στόχο.

Τι ήταν τώρα αυτό το καινούριο; Αυτός ο υπαινιγμός άφησε πολλά ερωτηματικά. Τι θα συνέβαινε στις δυνάμεις του Neo και σε τι θα υποκλίνονταν οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί...; Ένα σκοτεινό μυστικό με πολλά αναπάντητα ερωτήματα...


	19. Chapter 19

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 19**

 **Η ΕΞΟΡΙΑ ΤΩΝ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΙΩΝ ΘΕΩΝ**

Ήταν εμφανέστατο πως οι ήρωές μας άρχισαν αν χάνου τον έλεγχο της όλης ιστορίας. Ιδιαίτερα ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ούτε για μια στιγμή ήσυχος. Συνέχεια σκεφτόταν τα τελευταία λόγια των τεσσάρων μεγάλων σχετικά με τις δυνάμεις του:

-Δε γίνεται πάλι το ίδιο! Είπε χτυπώντας το χέρι του στο γραφείο του...

-Τι μπορεί να σημαίνει αυτός ο υπαινιγμός για τις δυνάμεις σου; Αναρωτιόταν η Minako.

-Δεν μπορούμε να ξέρουμε. Είναι ανούσιο να ξαναδοκιμάσουν το κιτρινόμαυρο κερί, το δοκίμασαν ήδη και απέτυχαν. Τι άλλο θα μπορούσε να σου αφαιρέσει τις θεϊκές σου δυνάμεις;

-Πιθανόν να εννοούν κάτι από τις αιγυπτιακές γραφές. Πριν από καιρό ο Neo μας είχε πει για μια μάχη του προηγούμενου Φαραώ με έναν κακό μάγο που χρησιμοποίησε τη δύναμη μιας πυραμίδας για να καταστρέψει τον κόσμο. Έδωσε τη λύση η Amy.

-Άρα είναι ασφαλές να πούμε πως το σχέδιό του δεν πέτυχε, σωστά Είπε η Usagi.

-Δεν μπορούμε όμως να βασιστούμε σε εικασίες, πρέπει να το επιβεβαιώσουμε, είπε ο Νέο

Και έτσι άρχισαν να ψάχνουν όλοι τους τις αρχαίες γραφές...

Στο μεταξύ, στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, οι τέσσερις μεγάλοι ετοίμαζαν τις επόμενες κινήσεις τους.

-Ο Neo δεν έχει ιδέα τι τον περιμένει μετά, τώρα που έχουμε τη δύναμη των Ιερών Θηρίων, θα πάρουμε τη θέση του φαραώ στο θρόνο του.

-Και πώς θα ενεργοποιήσουμε την Πυραμίδα του Φωτός...; Ρώτησε ο Jedaite.

-Εύκολο, θα τον παρασύρουμε σε μάχη ώστε να αναγκαστεί να καλέσει τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς, μόλις το κάνει αυτό, η Πυραμίδα θα απορροφήσει τις Θεϊκές του δυνάμεις και θα είναι αδύναμος μπροστά στα Θηρία μας.

Όταν ο Νεφλίτης τελείωσε, ο κλώνος της Jupiter ήρθε γελώντας.

-Τι είναι τόσο αστείο; Ρώτησε τότε ο Kunzite φανερά ενοχλημένος.

-Νομίζετε πως το μικρό σας σχέδιο θα πετύχει ανόητοι; Ο Neo γνωρίζει καλά το παρελθόν του προηγούμενου Φαραώ κι έτσι ξέρει επίσης ότι αυτή η δύναμη δεν υπάρχει πια.

-Νομίζεις, μελετώντας τις αρχαίες γραφές, κατάφερα να ξεκλειδώσω και πάλι τις σκοτεινές δυνάμεις της Πυραμίδας κι έτσι ο Neo θα βρεθεί προ εκπλήξεως...

Και έθεσαν σε εφαρμογή αμέσως το σχέδιό τους. Κάλεσαν για πρώτη φορά ένα από τα τρία Ιερά Θηρία, τον Raviel, τον Άρχοντα των Φαντασμάτων να σπείρει τον πανικό.

Όταν κλήθηκε το τέρας, ο συναγερμός χτύπησε και τους διέκοψε από το ψάξιμό τους:

-Τι έγινε πάλι; Ρώτησε η Reye.

-Όχι, δεν μπορεί, κάλεσε ένα από τα Ιερά Θηρία. Και μάλιστα το πιο τρομακτικό απ' όλα, πρέπει να το σταματήσουμε αμέσως! Απάντησε ο Neo.

-Πάμε τότε τι καθόμαστε...; πρότεινε η Amy.

-Amy, εσύ μείνε εδώ καλύτερα, πρέπει να επιβεβαιώσουμε το μυστικό τους, θα τους κρατήσουμε εμείς, εσύ βρες τη λύση και έλα αμέσως να μας ενημερώσεις.

-Σύμφωνοι, άστο πάνω μου...Απάντησε εκείνη και συνέχισε.

Όσο για τους άλλους, έτρεξαν αμέσως στο πεδίο της μάχης αλλά δεν πρόλαβαν να προχωρήσουν πολύ καθώς ο Zoicite τους έκλεισε το δρόμο, ενώ ο Raviel συνέχιζε το καταστροφικό του έργο σκορπίζοντας τον τρόμο στο πέρασμά του. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, ρίχτηκε και ο Zoicite στη μάχη και τους επιτέθηκε αμέσως. Αυτοί όμως ξέφυγαν τα πυρά και πέρασαν στην αντεπίθεση:

-Ας μεταμορφωθούμε! Πρότεινε ο Neo.

-Εντάξει!, απάντησε η Usagi.

-MARS STAR POWER!

-VENUS STAR POWER!

-MOON CRYSTAL POWER!

-TWIN-HEADED POWER!

MAKE UP!

Όταν άλλαξαν μορφή, πήραν αμέσως θέσεις μάχης. Αυτομάτως παρουσιάστηκαν δαίμονες μπροστά τους, αλλά ως συνήθως νικήθηκαν από τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor και τον Neo. Όταν τελείωσαν με αυτούς, τα έβαλαν και με τον Zoicite αλλά δεν βγήκαν νικητές από αυτήν τη μάχη, έπειτα ατός τους επιτέθηκε ξανά με την ενέργειά του ενώ ο Raviel πλησίαζε όλο και περισσότερο κάνοντάς τους να μην μπορούν να σταθούν όρθιοι...Και για ακόμα χειρότερη κατάσταση, εμφανίστηκαν και όλοι οι υπόλοιποι κακοί.

-Τελείωσαν τα ψέματα Neo! Του είπε τότε ο Kunzite.

-Δε θα νικήσετε ποτέ! Απάντησε αυτός αποφασιστικά.

-Ήδη νικήσαμε! Σύντομα οι Θεϊκές σου δυνάμεις δε θα υπάρχουν πια! Είπε τότε αυτός και κάλεσε και τα άλλα δύο ιερά Θηρία, τον Uria και τον Hamon.

-Τι κάνουμε τώρα; Ρώτησε έντρομη η Sailor Mars.

-Neo, μόνο ένας τρόπος υπάρχει για να νικήσουμε. Πρέπει να καλέσεις τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς. Του έδωσε τη λύση η Sailor Moon.

Ο Neo έπιασε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας αλλά δίσταζε να το βγάλει...

-Γιατί διστάζεις...;

-Δεν...ξέρω, ίσως αυτό θα θέλουν να κάνω, να καλέσω τους Θεούς της Αιγύπτου...

-Λοιπόν τι θα κάνεις τώρα; Τον ρώτησε ο Νεφλίτης.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, ο Neo πήρε την απόφασή του, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή η Amy έφτανε στη λύση του μυστηρίου.

-Όχι δεν μπορεί...Ήμουν σίγουρη γι αυτό. Η Πυραμίδα ήταν το σκοτεινό τους μυστικό. Οι υποψίες μου βγήκαν αληθινές...Είπε τρομοκρατημένη και αμέσως έτρεξε να τους ειδοποιήσει.

Από την άλλη ο Neo βρισκόταν σε ένα πρωτοφανές δίλλημα το οποίο θα έκρινε την τύχη του κόσμου. Τι θα έκανε...;

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, ο Neo κατέληξε σε μια απόφαση επιτέλους:

-Δεν έχω επιλογή, πρέπει να το κάνω...Είπε και σήκωσε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας ψηλά. ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟΥΣ...!

-Σταθείτε! Neo! Περίμενε! Τους φώναξε η Sailor Mercury.

-Τι ανακάλυψες; Την ρώτησε η Sailor Moon γεμάτη αγωνία.

-Neo, δεν πρέπει να καλέσεις τους Θεούς...

-Γιατί...;

-Αν το κάνεις, θα τελειώσουν όλα, αυτό ήταν το σχέδιό τους από την αρχή. Θα ενεργοποιήσουν την Πυραμίδα του Φωτός!

-Τι;!

-Ακριβώς! Τους διέκοψε ο Νεφλίτης. Και μόλις γίνει αυτό θα τα χάσεις όλα! Του είπε και άρχισε να γελά. Γι αυτό παραδοθείτε!

Όλα αυτά τον έκαναν να το ξανασκεφτεί, αλλά μετά από μερικά λεπτά η απόφασή του ήταν αμετάκλητη:

-Δε γίνεται αλλιώς. Δε θα αφήσω την πόλη και τον κόσμο στο έλεός τους.

-Εντάξει φίλε. Είμαι μαζί σου, ελπίζω να δικαιωθείς. Τον στήριξε η Sailor Moon.

Τότε αυτός πήρε πάλι το ξίφος, το σήκωσε ψηλά και φώναξε:

ΣΤΟ ΟΝΟΜΑ ΤΟΥ ΦΑΡΑΩ ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟΥΣ ΤΡΕΙΣ ΘΕΟΥΣ ΤΗΣ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΟΥ!

Όταν το είπε αυτό, τρις ακτίνες βγήκαν από το ξίφος και χτύπησαν το έδαφος δυνατά, μετά ο Neo Ξαναφώναξε:

-Εμφανιστείτε! Γιγάντιε Στρατιώτη του Obelisk! Ουράνιε Δράκε του Όσιρη! Και Φτερωτέ Δράκε του Ρα!

Αμέσως λοιπόν οι τρεις Θεοί της Αιγύπτου έκαναν την εμφάνισή του; Και χωρίς καμιά καθυστέρηση επιτέθηκαν στα ιερά Θηρία. Ο Obelisk ανέλαβε τον Raviel, ο Όσιρης τον Uria και ο Ρα τον Hamon.

-Τώρα είναι ευκαιρία παιδιά! Πάνω τους! Φώναξε ο Neo και όλες μαζί επιτέθηκαν στους τέσσερις μεγάλους όμως αυτός είχε μια άλλη δουλειά καθώς ήρθε να συμπληρώσει την τρέλα και ο κλώνος της Jupiter.

-Πάλι εσύ μπροστά μου...;!

-Μη φοβάσαι αυτή θα είναι η τελευταία φορά που θα με δεις!

-Ακριβώς! Θα σε στείλω εκεί που ισχυρίζεσαι ότι βρίσκεσαι ήδη! Είπε ο Neo σε έξαλλη κατάσταση και της επιτέθηκε πρώτος αμέσως για να την στριμώξει. Σε κάποια φάση κατάφερα να την αφοπλίσει και να τη βάλει κάτω, όμως αυτή ξαναπήρε το όπλο της και αντεπιτέθηκε με σφοδρότητα, .οι κεραυνοί του σπαθιού της, περνούσαν πάνω από το κεφάλι του αλλά τον έφεραν σε τρομερά δύσκολη θέση.

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! Τώρα θα σε φτιάξω εγώ μια και καλή! Της είπε και ετοίμασε μια ριπή στο δεξί του χέρι:

-Κόκκινη Αστραπή! Επίθεση! Τότε οι αστραπές έφυγαν από το χέρι του και βρήκαν στόχο αλλά δεν την πείραξαν και τόσο πολύ, Εκνευρισμένος από την αποτυχία του, ο Neo όρμησε κατά μέτωπο εναντίον της με τα κόλπα που μάθαινε όλα αυτά τα χρόνια, κάποια ήταν επιτυχή και κάποια όχι

Την ίδια στιγμή, οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί έδιναν τον δικό τους αγώνα ενάντια στα Ιερά Θηρία και ήταν πολύ κοντά στο να τα εξοντώσουν. Σε λίγο οι Θεοί ένωσαν τις δυνάμεις τους και επιτέθηκαν και οι τρεις μαζί στα θηρία για να τα ξαπλώσουν κάτω εξαντλημένα.

-Ήρθε η ώρα! Αντίο Φαραώ! Είπε τότε ο Νεφλίτης και μάζεψε και τους άλλους τρεις δίπλα του, έπειτα μια μπλε μπάλα έφυγε από τα χέρια τους με κατεύθυνση τα ουράνια, μετά όμως μετασχηματίστηκε σε 4 ράβδους που πήραν θέση σε σχήμα τετραγωνικής πυραμίδας η οποία πέταξε έξω από το τείχος της τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor και κράτησε μέσα της μόνο τον Neo, την Sailor Jupiter και τα Ιερά Θηρία. Οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί έμειναν κι αυτοί απ' έξω και ήταν αδύνατον να μπουν...

-Obelisk! Όσιρη! Ρα! Φώναξε τότε έντρομος ο Neo που δεν είχε πλέον τη βοήθειά τους και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, είχε να αντιμετωπίσει τα τρία Ιερά Θηρία και επίσης ένα μούδιασμα σε όλο του το σώμα.

-Οι όροι του παιχνιδιού άλλαξαν Neo! Τώρα βρισκόμαστε σε παιχνίδι Σκιών κι εσύ είσαι ανυπεράσπιστος μιας και οι Θεοί σου δεν μπορούν να σε βοηθήσουν!

Έξω από το τείχος της Πυραμίδας, οι Sailor δεν μπορούσαν να κάνουν και πολλά πράγματα καθώς δεν μπορούσαν να μπουν

-Ο Neo και η Mako είναι μέσα στην πυραμίδα. Πρέπει να κάνουμε κάτι να τους βγάλουμε από εκεί! Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν μπορούμε...Την έκοψε η Sailor Mercury. Βρίσκονται σε παιχνίδι Σκιών, δεν μπορούμε να επέμβουμε

-Neo...Πρόσεχε...παρακαλούσε η Sailor Moon

Εν τω μεταξύ, μέσα στην πυραμίδα, οι δυνάμεις του Neo εξασθενούσαν συνεχώς και αυτό φαινόταν. Κάτι που παρατήρησε και ο κώνος της Jupiter:

-Φαίνεται πως οι λεγόμενοι ασταμάτητοι Θεοί σου, μόλις μπλοκαρίστηκαν.

-Αδύνατον...!

-Δες και μόνος σου.

Και πραγματικά, οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί είχαν μείνει έξω από την πυραμίδα και όταν ο Obelisk πήγε να χτυπήσει το τείχος, η επαφή και μόνο ήταν αρκετή για να τους καταστρέψει και τους τρεις.

-Μα πώς...; Δεν μπορούσε να το πιστέψει ο Neo.

-Τα τέρατά σου είναι άχρηστα!

Και δεν σταμάτησε εκεί, στην κορυφή της πυραμίδας εμφανίστηκε μια γαλάζια ακτίνα η οποία έφυγε με μεγάλη ταχύτητα και στοχοποίησε τον Neo για να τον χτυπήσει μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα και να του αφαιρέσει τις δυνάμεις του με βασανιστικό τρόπο και να τον σωριάσει στο έδαφος και να τον καταστήσει αδύναμο...

-Όχι...Οι δυνάμεις μου...χάθηκαν...

-Πονάει έτσι;! Έβαλες την πίστη σου στους Θεούς και αυτοί σε απογοήτευσαν! Αν ήμουν στη θέση σου, θα άρχιζα να προσεύχομαι για έλεος!

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν...

-Και ακόμα δεν είδες τίποτα, διότι το βασανιστήριο θα συνεχιστεί με αυτό! Συνδυάζω τα τρία Ιερά Θηρία για να δημιουργήσω το απόλυτο Θηρίο! Εμφανίσου Armitael! Φάντασμα του Χάους!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, τα Ιερά Θηρία ενώθηκαν και σχημάτισαν αυτό το πλάσμα. Ο Neo προσπαθούσε να σταθεί όρθιος και πάλι, πράγμα πολύ δύσκολο καθώς η καταστροφή των δυνάμεών του, του είχε απορροφήσει και μεγάλο μέρος της ζωτικής του ενέργειας, αλλά δεν το έβαζε κάτω:

«Έχει δίκιο, δεν μπορώ να αντιμετωπίσω αυτό το πλάσμα χωρίς τους Θεούς της Αιγύπτου. Πρέπει όμως να παλέψω μέχρι το τέλος...»

-Παραδέξου το Neo! Χωρίς τις δυνάμεις σου είσαι ένα τίποτα!

-Δεν πρόκειται να πέσω χωρίς μάχη...Είπε τότε ο Neo και έχοντας πλέον μόνο την κόκκινη δύναμη, όρμησε κρατώντας μόνο το Σπαθί της Δύναμης εναντίον του Armitael Εκείνο όμως του επιτέθηκε με την τεράστια ενέργειά του και τον αποτελείωσε κάνοντάς τον πέσει αναίσθητος κάτω και να σταλεί στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

Όταν η Πυραμίδα εξαφανίστηκε, μπορούσε κανείς να δει τον Neo αναίσθητο στο έδαφος και την Jupiter να στέκεται από πάνω του:

-Όλα τελείωσαν! Είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Τότε τα κορίτσια έτρεξαν προς το μέρος του:

-Neo! Με ακούς; Neo μίλησέ μου! Προσπαθούσε να τον συνεφέρει η Sailor Moon αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα.

-Δεν ωφελεί...Ο φίλος μας βρίσκεται στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών...Είπε η Sailor Mercury.

Τι άλλο θα μπορούσε να πάει στραβά...; Με τον Neo στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, ο χρόνος άρχισε να κυλάει αντίστροφα...;


	20. Chapter 20

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ** **2** **0**

 **Η ΠΕΡΙΠΛΑΝΗΣΗ ΤΟΥ** **NEO** **ΣΤΙΣ ΣΚΙΕΣ**

Αυτό το τελευταίο ήταν η κορύφωση του δράματος, ο Neo μόλις είχε χάσει ίσως τη μεγαλύτερη μάχη της ζωής του και πλήρωσε το απόλυτο τίμημα. Τώρα το πνεύμα του περιπλανιέται στο σκοτάδι του Βασιλείου των Σκιών. Όσο για τις Sailor, βρίσκονταν σε απελπιστική κατάσταση και οι επιλογές τους ήταν πολύ περιορισμένες.

-Με τον Neo στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, είμαστε χαμένες, ήταν ο μόνος που μπορούσε να αντιμετωπίσει τα Ιερά Θηρία, αλλά τώρα τα χέρια μας είναι δεμένα...Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Και τώρα...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor mars.

-Δεν ξέρω...Αλλά υπόσχομαι ότι θα τον φέρω πίσω...

Ξαφνικά είδαν κάτι να κουνιέται πάνω στον Neo.

-Δείτε! Κούνησε το δάχτυλό του! Παρατήρησε η Sailor Venus.

-Μη σας ξεγελά αυτό, δεν ξύπνησε, ήταν αντανακλαστική κίνηση αυτή, έδωσε τη λύση η Sailor Mercury.

-Όχι...Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι συμβαίνει αυτό...Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon και του έβαλε τον δίσκο μονομαχίας στο αριστερό του χέρι...

Ενώ εκείνες συζητούσαν, βαθειά μέσα στο μυαλό του Neo, παίζονταν διάφορα παιχνίδια...

Ο Neο οδηγούσε σαν μανιακός και δεν έδινε σημασία σε τίποτε, όμως ο Yugi του είπε:

-Πρόσεχε Neo! Έτσι όπως οδηγείς θα σκοτωθούμε!

-Μη φοβάσαι, τίποτε δε θα πάθουμε!

Από την άλλη, οι Sailor προχωρούσαν προς το μέρος που τους είχε πει εκείνος.

-Έχω ένα άσχημο προαίσθημα, είπε η Sailor Mars με έκδηλο το φόβο.

-Τι φοβάσαι; Τη ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν ξέρω, κάτι δεν μου πάει καλά.

-Μη φοβάσαι, βασίσου στον Neo, σίγουρα θα τα καταφέρει, την ενθάρρυνε η Sailor Mercury.

Εν τω μεταξύ, ο Neo είχε αφήσει πίσω τον Yugi και προχώρησε μόνος μπροστά, ώσπου έφτασε στον πέτρινο θόλο όπου τον περίμενε η Sailor Devastation. Μόλις την είδε, θόλωσε το μυαλό του:

-Ήρθα λοιπόν όπως μου ζήτησες. Τώρα λέγε! Πού είναι η Jupiter;!

-Χαίρομαι που ήρθες. Σιγά σιγά θα αποκαλυφθεί το αληθινό σου πρόσωπο, του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Εννοώ την κακία που έχεις μέσα στην καρδιά σου.

-Μην ξεφεύγεις από το θέμα! Σου έκανα μια ερώτηση! Πού είναι η Jupiter! Λέγε πριν χάσω

την υπομονή μου!

-Για χάσε την να δούμε…

-Με απειλείς;!

Τότε πίσω της ακούστηκε μια σπαρακτική φωνή:

-Neo! Εδώ πίσω! Άσε με!

Ήταν η Sailor Jupiter που φώναζε απεγνωσμένα:

-Δια! ΑΦΗΣΕ ΤΗΝ ΑΜΕΣΩΣ!

-Θα το σκεφτώ αν νικήσεις στη μονομαχία!

-Θα σε νικήσω να είσαι σίγουρη!

-Βλέπω ότι είσαι πολύ επίμονος, γι αυτό πάρε τη φίλη σου. Έτσι κι αλλιώς ήταν το δόλωμα

για να σε φέρω εδώ. Είπε και την άφησε να φύγει, ήταν όμως σε κάκιστη κατάσταση.

-Πώς τόλμησες να κάνεις κάτι τέτοιο;! Θα το μετανιώσεις!

-Καλά…ας μονομαχήσουμε.

-Παίζω πρώτος. Καλώ το Κοφτερό Τσεκούρι (1600/1400) σε θέση επίθεσης, έπειτα ρίχνω μια

Κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Καλή προσπάθεια, αλλά τώρα είναι η σειρά μου να σε αφανίσω σιγά-σιγά. Πρώτα διαλέγω τη

Μαγική κάρτα Καθαρότητα του Νεκροταφείου και θα σου αφαιρεί 400 πόντους για κάθε γύρο

που δεν θα έχω τέρατα στο Νεκροταφείο μου, μετά καλώ το Φύλακα Grall σε θέση επίθεσης

Τέλος ρίχνω και μια κάρτα ανάποδα και αυτό ήταν. Φύλακα! Επίθεση στο Κοφτερό τσεκούρι!

Κι αφού ο Φύλακας Grall είχε επίθεση 1800, ο Neo έχασε 200 πόντους και άλλους 400

από την Καθαρότητα του Νεκροταφείου. Έτσι οι πόντοι ζωής του έγιναν 3400.

-Τώρα θα δεις Devastation…

-Παρεκτρέπεσαι Neo, η κακή σου πλευρά αποκαλύπτεται σταδιακά, αλλά τι περιμένεις

από κάποιον που ανέτρεψε τον Φαραώ για να πάρει την εξουσία του…;

-Τι είπες;!

-Άνοιξε τα αυτιά σου! Δεν ξέρεις τίποτε για το αμαρτωλό σου παρελθόν;

-Γιατί ξέρεις εσύ;

-Φυσικά, το κακό έχει φωλιάσει στην καρδιά σου. Βασικά δεν έχεις καρδία εσύ μιας και δεν

πιστεύεις στα τέρατά σου και σε κανέναν φίλο σου.

-Λες ανοησίες! Φυσικά και πιστεύω στην καρδιά των καρτών και στους φίλους μου και θα

σου το αποδείξω! Παίζω το Φλογισμένο Ξιφομάχο σε θέση άμυνας και καλώ και την Κατάρα του Δράκου (2000/1800) σε θέση επίθεσης! Εμπρός!

-Όχι ακόμη! Με αυτήν τη Δρακοπαγίδα θα πάρω το δράκο σου και θα τον φυλακίσω, τώρα δεν μπορεί να παίξει εναντίον μου. Και μην ξεχνάς την Καθαρότητα του Νεκροταφείου. Χάνεις άλλους 400 πόντους και πέφτεις στους 3000.

Τη στιγμή που ο Neo μονομαχούσε, ο Yugi και τα κορίτσια, ήταν κρυμμένοι πίσω από τους βράχους και παρακολουθούσαν με αγωνία. Κάποια στιγμή η Sailor Mars είπε στον Yugi:

-Τι συμβαίνει με τον Neo;

-Νομίζω πως έχω καταλάβει το σχέδιο της Sailor Devastation.

-Ποιο είναι; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Πιστεύω πως προκαλεί τον Neo να βγάλει στην επιφάνεια τον κακό του εαυτό. Και φοβάμαι πως τσίμπησε το δόλωμα.

-Τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε; Ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Τώρα δυστυχώς δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε τίποτα. Μην ξεχνάτε πως αν ανακατευτούμε, η Sailor Jupiter θα έχει μπελάδες.

Στη μονομαχία τώρα, o Neo βρισκόταν σε δύσκολη θέση καθώς βρισκόταν να χάνει από την αρχή.

«Δεν έπαιξε ακόμη τη Σφραγίδα του ορείχαλκου, κάτι ετοιμάζει και μου κάνει πόλεμο νεύρων. Δεν πρέπει να υποκύψω γιατί αυτό μπορεί να είναι το τέλος»

-Τι έπαθες Neo; Αποδέχτηκες τη μοίρα σου;

-Μη βιάζεσαι, αυτή η μονομαχία δεν τελείωσε ακόμη!

'Όπως νομίζεις. Παίζω το Δράκο Αυλητή που με τη Φλογέρα της Ανάστασης ελευθερώνει τη Κατάρα του Δράκου σου αλλά τη φέρνει κάτω υπό τον έλεγχό μου.

-Κρίμα, θυσιάζω το Φλογισμένο Ξιφομάχο για να καλέσω τον Jinjo! (2300/2000), επίσης καλώ τη μεγάλη Ασπίδα της Χιλιετίας σε θέση άμυνας. Τώρα Jinjo! Επίθεση στη Κατάρα του Δράκου με ψυχικό χτύπημα. Κι αποχαιρέτα την Καθαρότητα του Νεκροταφείου!

Επιτέλους ο Neo έπαιξε καλά και αφαίρεσε 300 πόντους από την αντίπαλό του.

-Χα Χα! Μια θυσία που δεν με στεναχωρεί. Τώρα θα παίξω τον Φύλακα Ιππότη. Για αντάλλαγμα θυσιάζω το Δράκο Αυλητή, ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και αυτό ήταν. Μην τον υποτιμάς όμως.

Μετά από αυτήν την κίνηση, ο Neo τράβηξε την κάρτα που πίστεψε πως θα του έδινε τη νίκη.

-Τέρμα τα παιχνίδια σου Devastation! Η ήττα σου είναι πιο κοντά από ποτέ. Σε άφησα να παίξεις μαζί μου για λίγους γύρους αλλά τώρα ας σοβαρευτούμε! ΑΙΩΝΙΕ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΕ ΑΕΤΕ! ΣΗΚΩ!

Με τα λόγια αυτά, τράβηξε το ξίφος του και έβαλε την κάρτα σε αυτό.

-Όχι! Η κάρτα που νίκησε την Sailor Evil. Όχι όμως κι εμένα!

-Εμπρός Δικέφαλε! Διάλυσέ τον!

Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Κρυστάλλινη Σφραγίδα. Θα κάνει τον αετό σου όπως ήταν πριν τον ελευθερώσεις. Και τώρα καιρός να τελειώνουμε, παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Ανταλλαγή. Δώσε μου σε παρακαλώ μια κάρτα σου…

Τότε πήγαν κοντά και ο ένας πήρε μια κάρτα από τον άλλο. Η Sailor Devastation πήρε την αντί-ένωση και ο Neo την…

Μόλις είδε τι πήρε, σάστισε:

«Όχι! Πήρα τη Σφραγίδα του Ορείχαλκου! Αυτό ήταν λοιπόν το σχέδιό της. Ίσως όμως να μπορώ να τη χρησιμοποιήσω προς όφελός μου.»

-Είναι η σειρά μου! Πρώτα παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Αναίμακτο Κάλεσμα που μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω ένα τέρας χωρίς θυσία. Και αυτό είναι ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος! (2500/2300)

-Εντάξει! Καλώ τότε τον Επιδρομέα Bors (1900/1500) Και τώρα που θα βάλω τον Ιππότη Φύλακα να επιτεθεί, παίρνει 300 πόντους για κάθε τέρας σου! Επίθεση στον Jinjo!

-Μη βιάζεσαι! Ενεργοποίησε τη δύναμη του Τείχους του Αίσχους. Και τώρα ήρθε το τέλος σου!

Τότε ο Yugi που κατάλαβε τι έγινε, έτρεξε αμέσως καθώς ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να παίξει τη Σφραγίδα του Ορείχαλκου. Στην αρχή τον πρόλαβε και του έπιασε το χέρι:

-Όχι Neo! Μην παίξεις αυτήν την κάρτα! Είδες και μόνος σου ότι είναι κακιά! Μην το κάνεις!

-Άφησέ με! Του είπε τότε σε έντονο ύφος.

-Προσπαθεί να σε παρασύρει! Μην υποκύψεις!

-Άφησέ με είπα! Φώναξε τότε και ελευθέρωσε το χέρι του.

-Yugi! Μην τον αφήσεις να παίξει αυτήν την κάρτα! Τσίριξε η Sailor Venus.

-Εμπόδισέ τον! Φώναξε και η Sailor Jupiter παρόλο το χάλι της.

Ήταν όμως ήδη αργά, ο Neo είχε βάλει ήδη την κάρτα στην υποδοχή.

-Η αρχή του τέλους σου ήρθε! Ενεργοποιώ τη Σφραγίδα του ορείχαλκου!

Τότε συνέβη κάτι φοβερό. Μαύρος καπνός κύκλωσε τον Neo, τα μάτια του κοκκίνισαν και στο πρόσωπό του σχηματίστηκε αυτό το έμβλημα. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, οι Δικέφαλοι Αετοί αντικαταστάθηκαν από το έμβλημα του Ορείχαλκου με αποτέλεσμα να πονέσει αλλά μετά να γίνει ένα απάνθρωπο κτήνος.

-Απ' ότι φαίνεται είχα δίκιο τελικά, η κακιά σου πλευρά αποκαλύφθηκε. Αυτό είναι το αληθινό σου πρόσωπο. Πες μου λοιπόν τώρα, πώς αισθάνεσαι;

-Χα Χα χα! Εσύ πρέπει να μου πεις πώς νιώθεις τώρα που η ψυχή σου θα φυλακιστεί.

-Δε νομίζω…Το κακό σε έχει τυφλώσει και το μυαλό σου θόλωσε. Τώρα θα χάσεις οπωσδήποτε.

-Αποκλείεται. Καλώ τη Χίμαιρα σε θέση επίθεσης (1800/1600)

-Αυτή ήταν η τελευταία σου κίνηση! Παίζω τον Πολιορκητικό Κριό και θα βάλω πάνω του το Σκοτεινό Μάγο. Η επίθεσή του με αυτήν την κίνηση, γίνεται 3600, αρκετή για να για να διαλύσει τον Ιππότη σου! Επίθεσή!

Τώρα οι πόντοι ζωής της έγιναν 2100

-Δεν πειράζει! Ενεργοποιώ το Ουράνιο Ξίφος και για να το χρησιμοποιήσω, παίζω την Φύλακα Eados (2500/2000)

-Άδικος κόπος! Είναι η σειρά σου Jinjo!

Τότε ο Yugi φώναξε:

-Όχι Neo! Αυτά τα τέρατα είναι αληθινά! Μην το κάνεις!

Όμως ήταν αργά, οι πόντοι ζωής της Sailor Devastation έγιναν τώρα 1100. Εκείνη όμως δεν έδειχνε να στεναχωριέται.

-Για αποτελείωσέ με αν τολμάς! Παίξε τον Αετό σου!

-Μη με απειλείς! Γιατί αυτό ακριβώς θα κάνω! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Επαναφορά που ξαναφέρνει πίσω τον Αιώνιο Δικέφαλο Αετό!

Ο Neo έπαιξε την κάρτα αλλά ο Αετός δεν του έκανε τη χάρη, βλέποντας το σήμα του Ορείχαλκου στο πρόσωπό του, διαλύθηκε μόνος του. Στο θέαμα αυτό, ο Neo τα έχασε:

-Δεν….μπορεί…

-Όπως βλέπεις Δικέφαλος Αετός και Ορείχαλκος δεν πάνε μαζί. Και τώρα η οριστική σου καταστροφή. Πνεύμα του Ουράνιου Ξίφους! Με τα τέρατά σου στο νεκροταφείο, το Ξίφος απορροφά την επιθετική τους δύναμη.

Όπως κι έγινε…Το χέρι του Neo κινήθηκε χωρίς δική του εντολή προς τα πάνω και τα χαμένα τέρατα του εμφανιστήκαν μπροστά του.

-Χάνω…..τον…έλεγχο…

-Κοίτα πώς κατάντησες τα τέρατά σου, αν έχεις το θάρρος κοίταξέ τα στα μάτια…

Βλέποντάς τα να τον κοιτούν με ένα πικρό παράπονο, προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί:

-Σας παρακαλώ…Συγχωρήστε με για ότι σας έκανα!

Όμως τώρα ήταν αργά, η επίθεσή τους πήγε στο τέρας της Sailor Devastation κι έφτασε σε ασύλληπτο νούμερο.

-Τώρα δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις! Εμπρός Φύλακα! Επίθεση στην Ασπίδα της Χιλιετίας και στους πόντους ζωής του!

-ΟΧΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo καθώς η επίθεση που του έγινε, όχι μόνο μηδένισε τους πόντους ζωής του, αλλά τον πέταξε πίσω στα όρια του κύκλου.

Μπροστά σε όλα αυτά, η Sailor Moon βγήκε από την κρυψώνα της κι έτρεξε στο σημείο της μονομαχίας

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ο κύκλος έκλεινε γύρω από το καπνισμένο σώμα του Neo και ετοιμαζόταν να πάρει την ψυχή του, την ύστατη στιγμή όμως ένιωσε ένα σπρώξιμο

-Sailor Moon, Τι κάνεις εκεί; Τη ρώτησε όταν την είδε.

-Η Σφραγίδα χρειάζεται έναν. Εσύ όμως πρέπει να μείνεις, θα πάρει εμένα η Σφραγίδα. Πάρε και αυτό, θα σου χρειαστεί. Του είπε εκείνη.

-Όχι Sailor Moon! Στάσου! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo μα δεν ήταν σε θέση να κάνει τίποτα πλέον, το οστικό κύμα που δημιουργήθηκε, τον έκανα να χάσει τις αισθήσεις του και να πέσει λιπόθυμος στο έδαφος.

Τότε η Sailor Devastation τον πλησίασε, έβγαλε την κάρτα από την υποδοχή και επιπλέον του πήρε και το ξίφος.

«Αυτά δεν σου χρειάζονται πια» Είπε περιπαιχτικά κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Μόλις έφυγε, οι άλλοι έφτασαν κοντά του και ο Yugi τον σκούντησε ελαφρά για να συνέλθει. Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια του, άρχισε να δακρύζει.

-Τι έγινε; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Νίκησες; Τον ρώτησε και η Sailor Mercury.

-Όχι….Απάντησε εκείνος δακρυσμένος.

-Αλλά…Είσαι εδώ, την ξεγέλασες. Πώς τα κατάφερες; Ρώτησε τώρα η Sailor Jupiter.

-Η Sailor Moon πού είναι; Πετάχτηκε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Αυτό προσπαθώ να σας πω…Δεν πήρε τη δική μου ψυχή, αλλά της Sailor Moon! Τους απάντησε κλαίγοντας.

-Πώς; Έκανε τότε ο Yugi που τα είχε χαμένα.

-Εγώ φταίω για όλα! Sailor moon! Γύρνα πίσω! Έπρεπε να ήμουν εγώ στη θέση σου! ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΔΙΚΟ!

Αυτή η ανάμνηση έκανε να αναπληρωθούν τα κενά στη ζωτική του ενέργεια και τελικά να μπορεί ίσως και να τον ξυπνήσει. Όμως δεν έγινε αμέσως...Σιγά σιγά άνοιγε τα μάτια του και οι εικόνες άρχισαν να σχηματίζονται και πάλι μπροστά του...

Τελικά ίσως δεν χάθηκαν όλα τελικά. Πάντα δίνεται μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία...


	21. Chapter 21

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ** **2** **1**

 **ΤΟ ΞΥΠΝΗΜΑ ΤΟΥ ΚΟΙΜΩΜΕΝΟΥ** **DARGONZORD**

Ευτυχώς η παραμονή του Neo στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών δεν ήταν πολύ μεγάλη καθώς το μυαλό του με τα διάφορα παιχνίδια που έπαιξε, κατάφερε να τον επαναφέρει, αλλά το τίμημα ήταν πολύ βαρύ, οι Θεοί της Αιγύπτου είχαν νικηθεί και οι δυνάμεις του είχαν χαθεί για άλλη μια φορά. Μετά το κιτρινόμαυρο κερί, τώρα ο Neo καλούταν να αντιμετωπίσει άλλη μια πρόκληση από την οποία έπρεπε να βγει και πάλι νικητής...

Κατάφερε λοιπόν να ξυπνήσει αλλά ήταν μόνος του στο δωμάτιό του καθώς οι φίλες του προτίμησαν να τον αφήσουν μόνο να ηρεμήσει.

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, στο παλάτι των Σκιών, οι Τέσσερις μεγάλοι πανηγύριζαν για τη νίκη τους σε βάρος των Αιγύπτιων Θεών, χωρίς όμως να ξέρουν πως η αληθινή Makoto, είχε καταφέρει να δραπετεύσει μέσα από τα χέρια τους.

-Αυτό ήταν παιδιά! Τα καταφέραμε! Ο Φαραώ δε βρίσκεται πια εδώ. Και οι Θεοί του έχουν καταστραφεί μια για πάντα. Μια καινούρια δύναμη θα βασιλέψει στον κόσμο.

-Συγχαρητήρια, τώρα που πέτυχες το σκοπό σου, δε μας χρειάζεσαι εμάς έτσι; Τον ρώτησε ο Kunzaite.

-Όχι, θα σας χρειαστώ...

Όσο όμως εκείνοι κουβέντιαζαν, δεν ήξεραν πως και η ψεύτικη Jupiter είχε τα δικά της σχέδια. Κρυμμένη πίσω από έναν τοίχο και κρατώντας το Ξίφος του Δια, περίμενε την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να κάνει την κίνηση της.

Όταν οι άλλοι απομακρύνθηκαν και ο Νεφλιτης έμεινε μόνος του, τότε βρήκε την ευκαιρία:

-Νεφλίτη!

-Mako...

-Ο θρόνος του φαραώ μόλις άλλαξε κάτοχο. Κι εσύ θα πας στις Σκιές! Του είπε σε απειλητικό ύφος και σήκωσε το ξίφος για να τον σκοτώσει, αλλά φυσικά δε βρήκε στόχο. Τότε αυτός εμφανίστηκε από πάνω της και της είπε:

-Ηλίθια! Ξέχασες ποιον αντιμετωπίζεις;! Μάλλον πρέπει να σου το θυμίσω! Της είπε και της έριξε ένα ποσό ενέργειας για να την στείλει μακριά...

Αποτέλεσμα ήταν να προσγειωθεί σε ένα δάσος μαζί με το σπαθί της το οποίο καρφώθηκε πρώτο στο έδαφος, όταν βρέθηκε κάτω, χτύπησε το χέρι στο χώμα και άρχισε να θυμώνει:

-ΑΝΑΘΕΜΑ ΣΕ!

Όμως τα γέλια της έπαιρναν τα αυτιά και προσπαθούσε να καλυφθεί χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, όταν συνήλθε από το αρχικό σοκ, φώναξε:

-ΔΕ ΜΕ ΤΡΟΜΑΖΕΙΣ!

Αλλά φαινόταν καθαρά πως είχε τρομοκρατηθεί και το χέρι της έτρεμε μαζί με το ξίφος.

Ξαφνικά από το πουθενά, εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της ένα μικρό κοριτσάκι ντυμένο στα λευκά και του έκανε νόημα να τον ακολουθήσει, όταν αυτή πήγε να κινηθεί άρχισε να σέρνεται μέχρι που οδηγήθηκε και μεταφέρθηκε σε μια άλλη αίθουσα που δεν ανήκε σε αυτόν τον κόσμο.

-Πού βρισκόμαστε;

-Στην Αίθουσα της Ζωής, σε έφερα εδώ για να σου αποκαλύψω ένα μυστικό σχετικά με σένα

-Τι μυστικό;

-Βλέπεις εκείνο το πράσινο κερί; Αντιπροσωπεύει τη ζωή σου, η οποία είναι περιορισμένη, όταν το κερί σβήσει, η ζωή σου θα τελειώσει...

-Και ποιος θα την τελειώσει δηλαδή;

-Θα πέσεις από το άλλο σου μισό Sailor Jupiter...

-Ανοησίες...

-Εντάξει τότε, είπε τότε το μικρό κορίτσι και φύσηξε λίγο το κερί.

-Όχι, στάσου! Της φώναξε τότε ο κλώνος.

Τότε εκείνη πήγε να φύγει αλλά η ψεύτικη Makoto den θα την άφηνε τόσο εύκολα.

-Κάθαρμα! Δεν πιστεύω λέξη από τα ψέματα σου! Κι αν πεθάνει κάποιος θα είσαι εσύ! Και πήγε να τη χτυπήσει με το ξίφος χωρίς αποτέλεσμα

-Δεν ωφελεί...Αλλά δεν πειράζει, τώρα θα λάβεις αυτό...Είπε και εμφάνισε ένα κουτί.

-Τι είναι ατό...;

-Το Δεύτερο Zyusoken.

-Τι είπες;!

-Είναι ένα ακριβές αντίγραφο του αυθεντικού με σχεδόν πανομοιότυπες δυνάμεις, όπως γνωρίζεις, το αυθεντικό ανήκει στον Neo-Red Ranger, αλλά εσύ θα κατέχεις αυτό για την υπόλοιπη ζωή σου, αν το χρησιμοποιήσεις, θα νιώσεις μια πολύ μεγάλη συγκίνηση.

-Τι είδους συγκίνηση;

-Όταν έρθει η στιγμή, θα μάθεις...Της είπε και έκλεισε τις πόρτες.

Όταν έκλεισαν οι πόρτες πίσω της, κάθισε στα σκαλοπάτια και άρχισε να αναλογίζεται:

«Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά...; Ο Neo στα αλήθεια θα με σκοτώσει; Και τι ήταν αυτό με τη ζωή μου...; Περίεργα πράγματα συμβαίνουν...» Σκεφτόταν και κρατώντας το στιλέτο, μεταφέρθηκε στη Γη.

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo συνερχόταν σταδιακά:

«Πού βρίσκομαι...; Τώρα αρχίζω και θυμάμαι...» Και του ήρθε στο μυαλό η τελευταία σκηνή της μάχης του που τον έστειλε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, τότε κατάλαβε τι συνέβη:

«Ναι...Τα θυμάμαι όλα τώρα...έχασα και εξορίστηκα στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών...και οι δυνάμεις μου...χάθηκαν» Είπε και είδε την καρφίτσα του που είχε ραγίσει καθώς και το δίσκο μονομαχίας του στο αριστερό χέρι. Έπειτα σηκώθηκε και βγήκε στο μπαλκόνι του σπιτιού του καθώς διαισθανόταν κίνδυνο...

«Πώς όμως θα πολεμήσω τώρα...; Από τη στιγμή που οι δυνάμεις μου έχουν χαθεί, δεν μπορώ να αντιμετωπίσω τα Ιερά Θηρία. Μου έμεινε η Κόκκινη Δύναμη αλλά έχει εξασθενήσει κι αυτή...Τι θα κάνω...;» Όλα αυτά, θόλωναν τη σκέψη του...

Όμως παράλληλα ο κλώνος που είχε επιστρέψει στη Γη, είχε βρεθεί σε μια πολυκατοικία κεντά στο λιμάνι και να περιεργάζεται το στιλέτο. Μετά από άρχισε να παίζει τη μελωδία που έμοιαζε με αυτήν του στιλέτου του Neo, όσο έπαιζε, τόσο τα συνήθως ήρεμα νερά του λιμανιού ταράζονταν περισσότερο σε σημείο τέτοιο που δημιουργήθηκαν κύματα που είχαν μεγάλο ύψος. Μετά από λίγη ώρα, το Dragonzord έκανε και πάλι την εμφάνισή του ύστερα από πολλά χρόνια με άγριες διαθέσεις. Ο κλώνος σταμάτησε να παίζει για λίγο και πήγε να δει από πού ερχόταν αυτή η φασαρία:

-Τι ελευθέρωσα;

Και το πνεύμα που την παρακολουθούσε, προσφέρθηκε να τη διαφωτίσει:

-Μόλις ξύπνησες το παντοδύναμο Dragonzord από τον αρχαίο του λήθαργο, της είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Από την άλλη, στο ναό, τα τέσσερα κορίτσια, δεν μπορούσαν να καταλήξουν σε μια λύση:

-Δεν μπορούμε να καθόμαστε έτσι, πρέπει να παλέψουμε χωρίς τον Neo, αλλά κάτι μου λέει πως θα είναι σύντομα κοντά μας Είπε η Usagi.

-Συμφωνώ...Δεν ωφελεί να στεκόμαστε έτσι, συμπλήρωσε και Minako.

-Δείτε εκεί! Τους έδειξε η Reye.

-Το Dragonzord...φαίνεται πως ξύπνησε και πάλι, πρέπει να το σταματήσουμε με κάθε τρόπο, κατέληξε η Amy.

Όλες συμφώνησαν και έτρεξαν προς το μέρος του...

Ξυπνώντας λοιπόν από τον πολύχρονο ύπνο του, το Dragonzord άρχισε και πάλι να σπέρνει τον όλεθρο και την καταστροφή, με τα νύχια του, την ουρά και τους πυραύλους του, κατέστρεφε ότι έβρισκε μπροστά του βάζοντας σε κίνδυνο τη ζωή των ανθρώπων συνοδευόμενο από τον ήχο του Zyusoken.

-Κατάστρεψέ τα όλα! Μην αφήσεις τίποτα όρθιο! Διέταξε ο κλώνος κι άρχισε να γελά...

Στο μέρος όπου βρισκόταν το Dragonzord, βρέθηκε και ο Neo αν και η υγεία του δεν είχε αποκατασταθεί εντελώς αλλά αυτό ουδόλως τον ενδιέφερε, μπορεί να μην ήταν σε θέση να πολεμήσει αλλά δεν καθόταν με σταυρωμένα χέρια, βοηθούσε τους γιατρούς που είχαν έρθει για να παραλάβουν τους τραυματίες και κυρίως τα παιδιά που θα μπορούσαν να είναι δικά του. Όταν τελείωσε με αυτό, είδε και την Makoto να συνεχίζει να παίζει τη μελωδία:

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ!

Στο άκουσμα της φωνής του, εκείνη γύρισε και τον είδε. Μόλις τον αντίκρισε, το μίσος φούντωσε μέσα της:

-ΑΝΑΘΕΜΑ ΣΕ NEO! Είπε τότε και άλλαξε μορφή. Μόλις το έκανε πήδηξε ψηλά και με ένα άλμα βρέθηκε στο κεφάλι του Dragonzord, έπειτα του ξανάπε:

-Δεν ξέρω πως κατάφερες να επιστρέψεις, αλλά αυτή τη φορά δε θα είσαι τόσο τυχερός! Του είπε και συνέχισε τις καταστροφές με το ίδιο μένος και το γέλιο της, έσκιζε τον αέρα...

Την ίδια στιγμή, έφτασαν και οι άλλες πάνω στην ώρα και το πρώτο πράγμα που είδαν, ήταν ο Neo.

-Νέο! Γύρισες...Το ήξερα πως θα τα κατάφερνες...του είπε η Usagi.

-Ευχαριστώ αλλά δεν έχουμε ώρα τώρα για τέτοια, βρισκόμαστε σε κίνδυνο, βοηθήστε τους ανθρώπους!

-Με αποφεύγεις έτσι;! Παραδέχτηκες επιτέλους πως είσαι ένα τίποτα χωρίς τους Θεούς σου!

Τότε ο Neo της απάντησε με τη φωνή του να έχει σπάσει αλλά χωρίς να της λείπει η αποφασιστικότητα:

-Να σε πάρει Mako! Αυτή τη φορά ξεπέρασες τα όρια! Άφησα τον εαυτό μου να παρασυρθεί από τα συναισθήματά μου ξεχνώντας την αποστολή μου! Αλλά τώρα θα κάνω αυτό που πρέπει! Δεν είσαι πια γυναίκα μου! Για να προστατέψω τη γη, θα σε νικήσω!

Και λέγοντας αυτά άλλαξε μορφή για να γίνει Power Ranger. Την κίνησή του ακολούθησαν και οι άλλες. Μόλις το έκαναν, ανέβηκαν όλοι μαζί σε μια άλλη πολυκατοικία για να βλέπουν καλύτερα, όταν τους είδε η Sailor Jupiter ειρωνεύτηκε τον Neo λέγοντας:

-Συνέχισε να παλεύεις Neo, έχει πολύ περισσότερη πλάκα όταν αντιστέκεσαι! Και πήδηξε από το Dragonzord σε άλλη πολυκατοικία.

-Κατέβα κάτω Mako! Φώναξε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Dragonzord κατάστρεψε τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Διέταξε εκείνη κι έπαιξε άλλη μια μελωδία.

-Αυτό το έργο το έχω ξαναδεί...Είπε ο Neo

Όμως οι πύραυλοι έφυγαν πάλι και στόχευσαν τους ήρωές μας για να τους πετύχουν όπως και τότε και να τους προσγειώσουν ανώμαλα στο έδαφος.

Την όλη κατάσταση παρακολουθούσε και ο Νεφλίτης και δεν του άρεσε καθόλου:

-Αυτό δεν ήταν στο σχέδιό μου! Εγώ την δημιούργησα κι εγώ θα την καταστρέψω! Την είχα προειδοποιήσει!

-Θα το αναλάβω εγώ, προσφέρθηκε ο Jedaite και αφού άφησε μια κόκκινη πέτρα κάτω, με τη δύναμή του την μεταμόρφωσε σε ένα πλάσμα που πήρε τη μορφή του Neo και το έστειλε στη Γη, το πλάσμα αυτό μιας και ήταν ο Neo, μπορούσε να κάνει ότι και ο αληθινός, έτσι ο νέος κλώνος, κάλεσε τον T-Rex και ρίχτηκε στη μάχη εναντίον του Dragonzord. Στην αρχή τα δύο Zords ήταν ισόπαλα στην αρχή καθώς χρησιμοποιούσαν όλα τους τα όπλα αλλά μετά από λίγο το Dragonzord άρχισε να χτυπά τον Τυαννόσαυρο με την ουρά του επανειλημμένα μέχρι που τον ξάπλωσε κάτω και η Γη σείστηκε. Τη μάχη παρακολουθούσαν όλοι έκπληκτοι:

-Neo, ο δικός σου Τυραννοσαυρος δεν είναι αυτός; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Ναι αλλά δε θυμάμαι να τον κάλεσα, απάντησε αυτός.

Όμως η μάχη μαινόταν αμφίρροπη, ο T-Rex δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί στα συνεχή και ανελέητα χτυπήματα του Dragonzord και όλα έδειχναν πως το τέλος ήταν κοντά με τον Neo να μην μπορεί να αντιδράσει.

Στο σπίτι του όμως συνέβαινε κάτι ακόμα πιο περίεργο. Οι τέσσερις Θεϊκές κάρτες του Neo άρχισαν να ακτινοβολούν σιγά σιγά...Τι θα μπορούσε να σημαίνει αυτό πάλι...; Μήπως οι Θεοί της Αιγύπτου ετοίμαζαν τη μεγάλη επιστροφή τους...;;


	22. Chapter 22

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ** **2** **2**

 **ΕΝΑ ΖΕΥΓΑΡΙ ΚΑΤΩ ΑΠΟ ΤΟΝ ΗΛΙΟ**

Η πάλη μεταξύ Τυραννόσαυρου και Dragonzord συνεχιζόταν με αμείωτη ένταση και κανένα από τα δύο Zords δε φαινόταν να θέλει να κάνει πίσω. Και οι δύο φαίνονταν αποφασισμένοι για τη νίκη. Ο κλώνος του Neo που οδηγούσε τον T-Rex, μαχόταν λυσσαλέα χωρίς ο αληθινός Neo να έχει ιδέα. Σε κάποια φάση ο Τυραννόσαυρος εξαπέλυσε τις ακτίνες του αλλά το Dragonzord πέρασε μέσα από τα πυρά και τον χτύπησε πάλι με την ουρά του. Στο τελικό στάδιο της μάχης, συγκρούστηκαν κατά μέτωπο και οι δύο χειριστές βγήκαν και συνέχισαν τη μάχη μέχρι το τέλος με αποτέλεσμα στο τέλος να αλληλοεξοντωθούν και οι δύο...

-Πρέπει να γυρίσω πίσω τον Τυραννόσαυρο στην κρυψώνα του. 'Έχει υποστεί μεγάλη βλάβη μετά από αυτή τη μάχη...Είπε ο Neo και το έκανε κιόλας.

Τη μάχη παρακολούθησε και η αληθινή Mako που βρέθηκε στο πεδίο της μάχης. Το μόνο που είχε απομείνει ήταν το Ξίφος του Δία, όταν το άγγιξε όμως, την χτύπησε ένα ηλεκτρικό κύμα και τα μάτια της πρασίνισαν...Αυτό δήλωνε πως θα συνέχιζε το έργο του κλώνου...

Όσο συνέβαιναν αυτά, στο σπίτι του Neo, οι κάρτες των θεών ακτινοβολούσαν όλο και πιο πολύ, τόσο που σε λίγο η Γη άρχισε και πάλι να σείεται αλλά πιο δυνατά αυτή τη φορά...

-Τι συμβαίνει;! Ρώτησε έντρομη η Sailor Moon ενώ προσπαθούσε να καλυφθεί.

-Δεν ξέρω! Απάντησε ο Neo και ξαφνικά είδε τον Power Morpher να λάμπει.

-Ίσως να επανακτάς τις δυνάμεις σου! Πρότεινε η Sailor Mars.

-Δεν μπορεί...Σκεφτόταν ο Neo καθώς τα έγκατα της Γης άνοιγαν και λαμπερό και ζεστό φώς έβγαινε μέσα από το κέντρο της Γης...

-Δείτε! Οι Θεοί της Αιγύπτου! Είπε με δέος η Sailor Venus.

Και δεν είχε άδικο. Μέσα από τις ακτίνες του φωτός,, άρχισαν να παίρνουν τη μορφή τους και πάλι. Πρώτος παρουσιάστηκε ο Obelisk, δεύτερος εμφανίστηκε ο Ουράνιος Δράκος του Όσιρη, τρίτος μέσα σε ένα κίτρινο και ζεστό φώς, ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα. Και να μην ξεχνάμε τον δημιουργό των Αιγύπτιων Θεών, τον Αιώνιο Δικέφαλο Αετό ο οποίος ήρθε τελευταίος και μεγαλοπρεπέστερος όλων αφήνοντας μια κραυγή...

Όταν οι Θεοί σχηματίστηκαν, στάθηκαν στα ουράνια σε σχηματισμό, τότε ο Neo έτρεξε προς το μέρος τους γεμάτος χαρά:

-OBELISK! ΟΣΙΡΗ! ΡΑ! Οι δυνάμεις μου επανήλθαν!

Μόλις το είπε αυτό ο Δικέφαλος Αετός μπήκε και πάλι μέσα στο σώμα του, εκεί που ανήκε...

Στην άλλη πλευρά, ο Νεφλίτης τραβούσε τα μαλλιά του καθώς δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει με τίποτα αυτό που έβλεπε:

-Όχι δεν μπορεί! Πώς αναστήθηκαν οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί;! Είναι τρελό!

Όταν είδε πως δε υπάρχουν εμπόδια, η Sailor Jupiter διέταξε:

-Αυτό είναι Dragonzord! Τώρα δεν έχεις εμπόδια! Διάλυσε ότι βρεις μπροστά σου!

Αυτό υπάκουσε και κινήθηκε στο εσωτερικό και οι άλλοι το ακολούθησαν:

-Πώς θα το σταματήσουμε τώρα; Ρώτησε η Amy.

-Μη φοβάστε, έχω κι εγώ έναν άσο στο μανίκι μου, είπε ο Neo κι έβγαλε το δικό του στιλέτο:

-Εμφανίσου σε μένα Dragon Cesar! Φώναξε κι έπαιξε τη μελωδία.

Αμέσως το δίδυμο Dragonzord έκανε την εμφάνισή του κι επιτέθηκε χωρίς τον παραμικρό δισταγμό χτυπώντας το με την ουρά του. Το Dragonzoed προσπάθησε να ανταποδώσει αλλά ο Cesar του έπιασε την ουρά μυ επιτρέποντάς του να ξεφύγει, όμως άρχισε να γυρίζει σαν τρυπάνι και χτύπησε τον Cesar στο πρόσωπο, έπειτα το Dragonzord έβγαλε τους πυραύλους του και χτύπησε εκ νέου τον Cesar κάνοντάς τον να διακινδυνεύει την ισορροπία ταυ.

Τη μάχη την παρακολουθούσαν ο Neo μαζί με τις Sailor και σε κάποια στιγμή το μάτι του Neo έπεσε στην Sailor Jupiter που βρισκόταν πάνω στους βράχους.

Στην όψη της θόλωσε το μάτι του, έπιασε σφιχτά το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου και προχώρησε μπροστά λέγοντας:

«Έφτασε η ώρα…Makoto Kino…!»

Τη σκέψη του φάνηκε να διάβασε η Usagi και κούνησε το κεφάλι, αλλά τα άλλα κορίτσια δεν κατάλαβαν και πήγαν να τον αποτρέψουν αρχικά.

-Αφήστε τον! Τις έκοψε τότε εκείνη, ήρθε η ώρα και είχε αργήσει μάλιστα, ο Neo ξέρει τι κάνει, είναι η μοίρα του και κανείς δεν μπορεί να μπει στη μέση.

Εκείνες τότε κατάλαβαν και έκαναν πίσω...

Ο Neo από την πλευρά του, προχώρησε κοντά και της φώναξε για να την σταματήσει:

-Makoto! Θα σε νικήσω για τη σωτηρία της γης! Σε προκαλώ!

-Καιρός ήταν! Θα το ξεκαθαρίσουμε αυτό εδώ και τώρα! Ετοιμάσου! Του είπε γελώντας και πήδηξε μπροστά του.

Η μάχη ξεκίνησε με τους δύο αντιπάλους να πηδούν στον αέρα και να ανταλλάσουν μερικά χτυπήματα με τα ξίφη τους αλλά στο τέλος η Makoto τον χτύπησε στο πρόσωπο και τον έριξε κάτω πρώτο, σηκώθηκε όμως γρήγορα και πήρε θέση επίθεσης με τα μάτια του να γυαλίζουν, αμέσως όρμησε καταπάνω της, το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνη, στην αρχή τα όπλα τους έσμιξαν και μετά πήραν σειρά οι κάθε είδους κλωτσιές η Makoto δοκίμασε μια χαμηλή κλωτσιά χωρίς επιτυχία, ούτε όμως ο Neo βρήκε στόχο καθώς εκείνη κατάφερε να ξεφύγει, όταν ξαναστάθηκαν όρθιοι, ο ένας κοίταξε τον άλλο με ένα πρωτόγνωρο μίσος και ο Neo επιτέθηκε ξανά πρώτα με το σπαθί του και μετά με μια ακόμη χαμηλή κλωτσιά αφού πρώτα απέφυγε μία γυριστή, όταν την έριξε κάτω προσπάθησε να την αποτελειώσει αλλά εκείνη πρόβαλε το ξίφος και δέχτηκε εκείνο το χτύπημα, άλλες δύο φορές δοκίμασε να τη χτυπήσει αλά και πάλι δε βρήκε στόχο καθώς κύλισε και το σπαθί του αστόχησε και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, τον κλώτσησε και στο κεφάλι για να τον κάνει πίσω. Και έγινε χειρότερο, πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση και αφού απέκρουσε εύκολα τα χτυπήματα του Neo, τον χτύπησε πρώτα με μια γροθιά και μετά με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά. Και στο τέλος πριν καταλάβει ο Neo τι έγινε, πήδηξε ψηλά και με μια διχαλωτή κλωτσιά, τον πέταξε αρκετά μέτρα πίσω.

-Μόλις τελειώσω μαζί σου, έρχεται η δική σας σειρά Πολεμίστριες Sailor! JUPITER STAR POWER! MAKE UP! Είπε και μεταμορφώθηκε αμέσως. Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, σταύρωσε το στιλέτο και το Ξίφος του Δία και η ριπή που εκτοξεύτηκε, χτύπησε τον Neo για τα καλά και τον ξετίναξε για να τον σωριάσει κάτω τελικά...

-Πολύ καλά...! Είπε εκείνος καθώς σηκωνόταν και άλλαζε μορφή κι αυτός:

-TWIN-HEADED POWER! MAKE UP!

Τότε εκείνη του όρμησε με το ξίφος προτεταμένο και τα όπλα τους διασταυρώθηκαν, όχι όμως για πολύ καθώς ο Neo δέχτηκε ένα χτύπημα, απέφυγε όμως μια ακόμα γυριστή κλωτσιά και προσπάθησε να την ανταποδώσει ανεπιτυχώς, όμως απέκρουσε ένα χτύπημα του σπαθιού και της κατάφερε κι αυτός ένα χτύπημα για δεχτεί άλλο ένα αμέσως και να πέσει για λίγο. Τίποτα όμως δεν τον σταματούσε ούτε όταν έβγαλε το πιστόλι του και την πυροβολούσε κι έβλεπε πως οι βολές του αποκρούονταν από την καρφίτσα της και στέλνονταν πίσω σε αυτόν επειδή χρησιμοποίησε την ικανότητα του στιλέτου για να αμυνθεί.

Αυτό όμως της έδωσε μεγαλύτερη αυτοπεποίθηση και του επιτέθηκε με μεγαλύτερη μανία και όχι μόνο ξέφυγε από τις κινήσεις του, αλλά του κατάφερε και αρκετά χτυπήματα Ενώ την ίδια στιγμή, το Dragonzord φαινόταν να υπερέχει του Cesar.

-Τα ψέματα τελείωσαν Neo! Η νίκη είναι δική μου! Το αίμα σου θα στολίσει το θρίαμβό μου! Του είπε και στρέφοντας το ξίφος στο έδαφος έριξε μια πολύ μεγάλη ριπή που ισοπέδωσε τον Neo ενώ την ίδια στιγμή έφταναν και οι άλλες, όμως αυτός δεν τις άφησε να κάνουν βήμα:

-Μείνετε εκεί! Μην ανακατεύεστε! Θα το κάνω μόνος μου! Έχω καθήκον! ΑΝ ΠΡΕΠΕΙ ΝΑ ΤΗ ΣΚΟΤΩΣΩ, ΤΟΤΕ ΑΣ ΓΙΝΕΙ! Είπε ο Neo σε κατάσταση υστερίας και όταν σηκώθηκε και πάλι όρθιος, όρμησε εναντίον της βγάζοντας άγριες κραυγές ενώ παράλληλα, ο Cesar αποτελείωνε το Dragonzord, όσο για τον Neo, κιτρίνισε τη λεπίδα του σπαθιού του και το πέταξε στα χέρια της Sailor Jupiter για να την αφοπλίσει, όταν το έκανε, πήδηξε και τη χτύπησε πρώτη φορά, έπειτα μια δεύτερη και με το τρίτο χτύπημα την αποτελείωσε κάνοντάς την να τσιρίξει από τους πόνους και να πέσει κάτω και να χάσει και τη στολή.

-Ανάθεμά σε...! Neo...! έλεγε και ξανάλεγε καθώς ήταν κάτω ηττημένη, ενώ ο Neo πήρε κι αυτός την ανθρώπινη μορφή του και την κοιτούσε λαχανιασμένος με τις άλλες να φτάνουν τελικά κοντά του.

Όταν η μάχη τελείωσε, έκανε και πάλι την εμφάνισή του ο Obelisk, ο οποίος σήκωσε το Dragonzord και το πέταξε πάνω σε ένα βουνό, έπειτα χρησιμοποίησε τη Γροθιά της Οργής και το έβγαλε νοκ-άουτ μια και καλή...

Τότε ο Neo κρατώντας το ξίφος του, προχώρησε προς το μέρος του νικημένου αντιπάλου του με όχι φιλικές διαθέσεις...

-Neo...τι πας να κάνεις;! Μην τη σκοτώσεις! Είναι γυναίκα σου όπως και να' ναι! Προσπάθησε να τον αποτρέψει η Reye.

Όμως ο Neo ήταν αποφασισμένος και σήκωσε το ξίφος πάνω από το κεφάλι του...

-Neo...προσπαθούσε να πει η Makoto με τρεμάμενη φωνή.

Τότε αυτός έβγαλε μια δυνατή κραυγή και κάρφωσε το ξίφος του στο χώμα προς έκπληξη όλων. Έπειτα είπε:

-Όχι…Δεν μπορώ…! Απλά δεν μπορώ να σκοτώσω την ίδια μου τη γυναίκα… Είπε κι έκανε να φύγει.

Την ατολμία του όμως πήγε να την εκμεταλλευτεί και ξαναπιάνοντας το σπαθί, πήγε να τον χτυπήσει από πίσω:

-Έπρεπε να με σκοτώσεις όταν είχες την ευκαιρία!

Κι εκείνος πάντα με την πλάτη γυρισμένη, απάντησε:

-Mako! Αν στα αλήθεια με μισείς τόσο πολύ, αποτλείωσέ με! Αν αυτό απαλύνει τον πόνο σου…Σκότωσέ με…ΣΚΟΤΩΣΕ ΜΕ! ΚΑΝ' ΤΟ ΤΙ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΕΙΣ;!

Εκείνη σήκωσε πάλι το όπλο αλλά δε είχε τη δύναμη να το κάνει. Τότε ο Neo γύρισε προς το μέρος της και την κοίταξε στα μάτια με εκείνη να έχει παγώσει στη θέση της έχοντας κατεβάσει το χέρι και να είναι έτοιμη να σπάσει:

-Δεν μπορώ…Δεν μπορώ να το κάνω…Σε ικετεύω…Συγχώρεσέ με…Έκανα λάθος…Δείξε μου έλεος…Ποτέ δε σου είπα πώς νιώθω…Έπρεπε να μισήσω κάποιον γι αυτό…Όμως βλέπω ότι έκανα λάθος…Είμαι κατώτερή σου γιατί πήγα να σε σκοτώσω…μετά από όσα έκανες για μένα ορίστε πώς σου το ανταποδίδω…Με προδοσία… Είπε και τα δάκρυά της έπεσαν πάνω στο Ξίφος του Δία το οποίο καταστράφηκε.

-Mako! Είπε τότε ο Neo και την έκλεισε σφιχτά στη αγκαλιά του...

-Neo! Του είπε κι αυτή μέσα στους λυγμούς της.

-Επιτέλους...σε ξαναβρήκα...

-Κι εγώ...λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ...Θα με συγχωρέσεις ποτέ...;

-Σε έχω ήδη συγχωρήσει...

Και οι δυο τους ήταν αγκαλιασμένοι και έκλαιγαν ενώ τα κορίτσια σκούπιζαν τα δάκρυά τους από τη συγκίνηση.

Όμως η χαρά τους δεν κράτησε πολύ καθώς ένα πράσινο φως, την πήρε και πάλι από τον Neo, όταν το κατάλαβε, κραύγασε τόσο δυνατά που ακούστηκε σε ακτίνα πολλών χιλιομέτρων...

Και τώρα…Η μία έκπληξη διαδέχεται την άλλη…


	23. Chapter 23

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 23**

 **ΚΟΨΕ ΤΑ ΔΑΚΡΥΑ ΣΟΥ** **NEO** **...**

Η υπομονή του Neo άρχισε να δοκιμάζεται πολύ άγρια, το τελευταίο συμβάν κλόνισε την ψυχική του υγεία και το μόνο που έλεγε ήταν πως θα την έσωζε ακόμα κι αν ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα έκανε στη ζωή του. Μάταια προσπαθούσαν οι φίλες του να τον ηρεμήσουν...

-Τελείωσε...Αυτό θα κάνω. Και θα το κάνω μόνος μου, καμιά σας δε θα ανακατευτεί καμιά σας, αυτή η μάχη είναι δική μου! Μόνο δική μου. Θα σώσω τη γυναίκα μου ακόμα κι αν αυτό είναι το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα κάνω! Δε με νοιάζει κι αν δώσω και τη ζωή μου...!

Εκείνες έδειξαν κατανόηση καθώς ο Neo ήταν σε έξαλλη κατάσταση και δεν ήθελαν να του πάνε κόντρα, άλλωστε η Usagi ήξερε τον Neo και του είχε απόλυτη εμπιστοσύνη:

-Ότι κι αν κάνεις Neo, εγώ θα είμαι μαζί σου.

-Ευχαριστώ...

-Δεν κάνει τίποτα...Του είπε και του έδωσε το χέρι. Και οι άλλες συμφώνησαν...

Ευχαριστημένος ο Neo βγήκε στην ταράτσα και συνέχιζε τις σκέψεις του:

«Δε με νοιάζει τι θα βρεθεί μπροστά μου, ότι κι αν μου στείλεις Νεφλιτη, δεν θα είναι αρκετά δυνατό για να με σταματήσει. Θα σε βάλω κάτω στο τέλος. Θα πληρώσεις που πρόσβαλες τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς»

Τις σκέψεις του όμως διέκοψε ένα μήνυμα στον υπολογιστή του...:

«Μου προξένησες αρκετά προβλήματα Neo-Red Ranger. Αν θέλεις να δεις ξανά πίσω τη γυναίκα σου, να έρθεις να με βρεις στο κάστρο που κάποτε φυλαγόταν το Ιερό Κύπελλο, να έρθεις ΜΟΝΟΣ ΣΟΥ και να μην ανακατευτεί κανείς»

-Έτσι λοιπόν ε; Αφού θες τέτοιου είδους παιχνιδάκια, θα τα έχεις! Θα έρθω και θα σε καταστρέψω...!

-Είσαι σίγουρος γι αυτό Neo...; Τον ρώτησε η Amy.

-Σιγουρότατος αλλά δε θα πάω μόνος μου όπως θέλει αυτός

-Δηλαδή τι θα κάνεις; Δεν καταλαβαίνω.

-Εγώ θα πάω μόνος μου αλλά εσείς θα με ακολουθήσετε διακριτικά...

Εκείνες κούνησαν το κεφάλι, όσο γι αυτό, έπιασε την καρφίτσα του και μεταμορφώθηκε¨

-TWIN-HEADED POWER! MAKE UP!

Όταν η αλλαγή ολοκληρώθηκε, είπε πάλι:

-Είμαι έτοιμος, τώρα είναι η σειρά σας. Εκείνες τον άκουσαν και άλλαξαν επίσης.

Αμέσως πιάστηκαν από τα χέρια και τηλεμετφέρθηκαν έξω από το κάστρο και ο Neo έδωσε τις οδηγίες του:

-Εγώ θα μπω μόνο μέσα, εσείς μείνετε εδώ και καλέστε τα Zords, αν σε μία ώρα δεν έχω επιστρέψει με την Mako, εσύ Sailor Moon να διατάξεις γενική επίθεση.

-Μα τότε...Θα σκοτωθείς κι εσύ...απάντησε εκείνη.

-Δε με νοιάζει...θα ξέρω πως έκανα αυτό που έπρεπε...

-Καταλαβαίνω...Απάντησε εκείνη και ο Neo γύρισε προς την πόρτα την οποία άνοιξε αμέσως.

Μόλις μπήκε μέσα, δεν βρήκε κανέναν, μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή βέβαια...

-Για κάποιον που με προσκάλεσε δεν είναι τόσο φιλόξενος τελικά αφού δεν είναι εδώ να με υποδεχτεί...Σκεφτόταν ο Neo. Και προχωρούσε πιο μέσα βλέποντας δεξιά και αριστερά του, κάποιες ορθογώνιες πλάκες, ώσπου κάτι φάνηκε να άκουσε...

-Τι στην ευχή...; Μπα ιδέα μου θα είναι...

Όμως δεν ήταν ιδέα του, μία από τις πλάκες κινήθηκε και όχι μόνο αυτή, δέκα ακόμα πλάκες κινήθηκαν προς το μέρος του η μία πίσω από την άλλη και ορθώθηκαν μπροστά του...

-Το ήξερα πως ήταν παγίδα...

Την ίδια ώρα ο Νεφλίτης που τον παρακολουθούσε από ένα σύστημα ελέγχου, είπε:

-Ανόητε, νόμιζες πως θα ήταν όλα τόσο εύκολα; Ας αρχίσει η διασκέδαση!

Πατώντας λοιπόν τα κουμπιά, οι πλάκες άρχισαν να έρχονται απειλητικά προς το μέρος του Neo ο οποίος με διάφορες επιδέξιες κινήσεις, κατάφερνε να ξεφύγει χωρίς καν να γρατζουνιστεί, σε κάποια φάση έφτασε στα όριά του κι ετοίμασε μια από τις επιθέσεις του:

-Κόκκινη Αστραπή! Εξαφάνισε!

Οι κόκκινοι κεραυνοί έφυγαν από τα χέρια του και διέλυσαν όλες τις πλάκες με τη μια...

-Θα χρειαστείς κάτι καλύτερο από αυτό για να με νικήσεις! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo. Αλλά μία από αυτές τις πλάκες δε είχε καταστραφεί και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, έφυγε καταπάνω του και χτυπώντας τον, τον μετέφερε σε ένα άλλο τμήμα του κάστρου...

Όταν σηκώθηκε όρθιος, το πρώτο πράγμα που έφτασε στα αυτιά του, ήταν η μουσική από ένα εκκλησιαστικό όργανο που τον έκανε να ανατριχιάσει

-Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά;!

-Κατάφερες να γλυτώσεις από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών και να πάρεις πίσω τις δυνάμεις σου, αλλά τώρα όλα θα τελειώσουν εδώ! Αυτό το κάστρο θα γίνει ο τάφος σου! Δεν το έχεις συνειδητοποιήσει ακόμα;!

-Τι στην ευχή εννοείς;!

-θα σου πω. Οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί σου μπορεί να επέστρεψαν αλλά έδειξαν στην προηγούμενη μάχη σου πως είναι αδύναμοι, όπως κι εσύ. Και έχοντας το τέλειο δόλωμα, σε κρατώ στα χέρια μου, κι εσένα και το θρόνο σου!

-Άφησε τη Mako έξω απ' αυτό! Αυτή η μάχη είναι ανάμεσα σε σένα και σε μένα μόνο! Είπε ο Νέο ενώ ο ήχος από το εκκλησιαστικό όργανο συνεχιζόταν.

-Δε νομίζω...θα την εκτελέσω μπροστά στα μάτια σου, πώς νιώθεις γι αυτό; Αν θέλεις να παρακολουθήσεις, έλα στην κύρια αίθουσα.

Τότε ο Neo άρχισε να τρέχει με προορισμό την κύρια αίθουσα.

«Θα την εκτελέσει μπροστά μου...; Αδυνατώ να το πιστέψω...» Σκεφτόταν καθώς έτρεχε και τελικά όταν έφτασε, έσπασε την πόρτα με τη φόρα που είχε και βρέθηκε μέσα., παράλληλα ο χρόνος κυλούσε, είχε μείνει μισή ώρα ακόμα...

Όταν είδε καλύτερα, σοκαρίστηκε με το που είδε σε μια από τις πλάκες που κατέστρεψε προηγουμένως, την ίδια την Sailor Jupiter δεμένη και να μην έχει τις αισθήσεις της.

«Mako...» ψέλλισε αρχικά, αλλά μετά η οργή του εξερράγη:

-MAKO! φώναξε με όλη του τη δύναμη και έτρεξε γρήγορα προς τα εκεί αλλά τον περίμενε άλλη μια έκπληξη:

Οι πλάκες γύρω της άνοιξαν και άρχισαν να τον σφυροκοπούν με σφαίρες, ευτυχώς η στολή του Neo ήταν αλεξίσφαιρη και άντεχε τις βολές, δεν μπορούσε όμως να γίνεται αυτό συνέχεια και σε κάποια στιγμή ο Neo γονάτισε...

-Ηλίθιε...Του είπε όταν τον πλησίαζε, δεν ξέρεις πως όσοι περνούν αυτή τη γέφυρα εκτός από μένα, δέχονται τη Θεϊκή τιμωρία;

-Μιλάς εσύ για θεϊκή τιμωρία...; είπε ο Neo όσο βρισκόταν κάτω.

-Μην ανησυχείς, δεν εκτέλεσα ακόμα τη γυναίκα σου, πρώτα πρέπει να εκτελέσω ένα άλλο πρόσωπο.

-Δηλαδή;

-Εσένα εννοώ! Είσαι το τελευταίο εμπόδιο πριν από το θρόνο της Αιγύπτου! Του είπε κι έστρεψε το σπαθί του προς τον Neo. Είσαι ανάξιος για Φαραώ αλλά τώρα αυτό θα αλλάξει.

Ενώ η ζωή του Neo κινδύνευε, η Sailor Jupiter άρχισε να συνέρχεται και να βλέπει καθαρά, είδε τον Neo να σημαδεύεται:

-Neo...προσπάθησε να πει...

Από την πλευρά του αυτός χαμογέλασε αινιγματικά και είπε:

-Είσαι τόσο αφελής...Αν με σκοτώσεις τώρα, δεν θα είσαι ικανός να χειριστείς τη θεϊκή μου δύναμη.

-θα το δούμε...Δεν σε χρειάζομαι ξέρω τον τρόπο να το κάνω και χωρίς τη βοήθειά σου μάλιστα, οπότε εσύ είσαι περιττός.

Όμως δεν θα τελείωναν όλα έτσι. Η Sailor Jupiter βρήκε δύναμη και κατάφερε να σπάσει τα δεσμά της:

-NEO! Περίμενε με! Φώναξε κι άρχισε να τρέχει προς το μέρος του, αλλά δεν ήξερε για την γέφυρα και όταν πάτησε, τα πυροβόλα ενεργοποιήθηκαν και άρχισαν να ρίχνουν για να την εξαντλήσουν, εκείνη όμως δεν το έβαλε κάτω κι ας μην άντεχε τις σφαίρες

-Δε θα σε αφήσω να πεθάνεις! Του είπε με φωνή που έτρεμε.

-Όχι Mako! Μην πλησιάζεις!

Εκείνη δεν τον άκουσε και συνέχισε να προχωράει, συνέχισαν όμως και τα πυροβόλα να ρίχνουν χωρίς κανένα έλεος, για να τη γονατίσουν και πάλι αλλά αυτή ακόμα δεν τα παρατούσε, σηκώθηκε ξανά και κατάφερε μετά από πολλή προσπάθεια να πλησιάσει και να γραπώσει τον Νεφλίτη ο οποίος ενστικτωδώς την βομβάρδισε με μια ενέργεια που πέρασε μέσα από την καρδιά της ενώ ταυτόχρονα ο χρόνος τελείωνε:

-Πέρασε μια ώρα, πρέπει να επιτεθούμε, πρότεινε η Sailor Mars.

-Αποκλείεται, θα μπω μέσα είπε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Ναι αλλά...

-Εγώ ακυρώνω την εντολή του...Δε θα κάνουμε τίποτα μέχρι να γυρίσουν και οι δύο, θα μπω για να τους βρω, εσείς περιμένετέ με.

Εκείνες δεν είχαν άλλη επιλογή και έμειναν έξω.

Στο μεταξύ η Makoto δεν είχε άλλη δύναμη να κουνηθεί κι έπεσε κάτω Με το που το είδε ο Νέο αυτό, ένα ρίγος τον διαπέρασε και οι αναμνήσεις πέρασαν από μπροστά του αστραπιαία, έπειτα του είπε:

-Κάθαρμα...! Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό! Είπε και τα μάτια του κοκκίνισαν, μετά έσφιξε τη γροθιά του και μιμούμενος τον Obelisk, τον χτύπησε με όλη του τη δύναμη και τον ισοπέδωσε για να εξαφανιστεί προσωρινά, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή, η Sailor Moon έφτανε σχεδόν, και ο Neo προσπαθούσε να την κάνει να συνελθει αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, ξαφνικά το στυλό της έπεσε κάτω και το σώμα της άρχισε σιγά σιγά να εξαϋλώνεται στα χέρια του, όταν έγινε, ο Neo έπεσε στα γόνατα και δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλούν από τα μάτια του...

Μετά από λίγο έφτασε και η Sailor Moon:

-Νέο! Τα κατάφερες; Την έσωσες; Μα γιατί δε μιλάς...; Είσαι καλά...;

-Όχι...Δεν...δεν είμαι...

-Τι συνέβη...πες μου...

-Η Mako...

-Εννοείς ότι...;

-Εγώ...εγώ...προσπαθούσε να πει ο Neo αλλά δεν μπορούσε και ο πόνος του δεν μπορούσε να μείνει άλλο μέσα του. Τα δάκρυά του έγιναν λυγμοί και οι λυγμοί μετατράπηκαν σε κραυγές πόνου σαν πληγωμένο θηρίο, το μόνο πράγμα που έβγαινε από τα χείλη του πλέον, ήταν το όνομά της...

 **Νυχτώνει  
κι η νύχτα πιο νύχτα εδώ  
που πια δεν ξημερώνει.  
Νυχτώνει,  
για πάντα έχεις φύγει  
κι εγώ κανέναν δεν θέλω να δω.  
Θέλω να μείνω μόνος για να σε θυμηθώ.** **..** ****

 **Νυχτώνει  
κι εσύ λείπεις,  
πες μου σε ποιον ανήκεις τώρα πια.  
Νυχτώνει  
κι είμαι μόνος  
μ' ένα γιατί που ματώνει την καρδιά.**

 **Νυχτώνει  
κι εσύ στη γραμμή του ουρανού  
σβησμένο χελιδόνι.  
Νυχτώνει  
κι ο πόνος πιο πόνος παντού,  
δεν είσαι ούτε εδώ ούτε αλλού.  
Να βγω μου λένε όλοι, μα πού να πάω πού...**


	24. Chapter 24

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ** **24**

 **ΤΟ ΠΑΓΩΜΑ ΤΟΥ ΧΡΟΝΟΥ**

Πέρασε μία εβδομάδα και το τραύμα ήταν ακόμα αθεράπευτο, σαν να μην πέρασε μια μέρα για τον Neo. Ο χρόνος είχε παγώσει για τον Neo, τίποτα δεν ήταν πια το ίδιο, από τότε που έχασε το πολυτιμότερο πράγμα γι αυτόν, ένιωθε εντελώς άδειος. Παρά τις φιλότιμες προσπάθειες των κοριτσιών, τίποτα δεν φαινόταν αρκετά ικανό για να του απαλύνει τον πόνο. Καθόταν με τις ώρες στο σπίτι του και κοίταζε την κάρτα της και τα δάκρυα στα μάτια του, βρίσκονταν σχεδόν μόνιμα στα μάτια του...Τα οποία αξίζει να σημειωθεί, είχαν κοκκινίσει, μπορεί να πέρασε καιρός αλλά η οργή του και η δίψα του για εκδίκηση μεγάλωναν μέρα με τη μέρα...Μια λύση που του πρόσφερε ανακούφιση για λίγη ώρα, ήταν οι βόλτες με τη μηχανή του αλλά όταν επέστρεφε στο σπίτι του. Ο πόνος του επανερχόταν...

Στα αλήθεια κόντευε να τρελαθεί. Κουβέντα δεν μπορούσες να του πάρεις. Σε κάποια στιγμή έφυγε από το σπίτι του και πήγε στη θάλασσα και κοίταζε το άπειρο για πολλή ώρα, παράλληλα σκεφτόταν:

«Απέτυχα...Ακόμα κι αν κρατώ στα χέρια μου όλη τη δύναμη του κόσμου... Δεν μπορεί να συγκριθεί με αυτό...Δεν το αξίζω πια...» Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε κρατώντας σφιχτά την καρφίτσα του, από την άλλη κρατούσε το Στιλέτο του αλλά του φαινόταν τόσο βαρύ που του έπεσε από το χέρι, όταν έσκυψε να το πιάσει. Είπε:

-ΔΕΝ ΜΟΥ ΧΡΕΙΑΖΕΤΑΙ ΠΙΑ ΑΥΤΟ! Φώναξε και το πέταξε με όλη του τη δύναμη στη θάλασσα

Έπειτα, γύρισε πίσω στο σπίτι του στην ίδια άθλια κατάσταση

Μετά από δύο μέρες ακόμα, ήρθε πάλι η Usagi να τον δει και να συζητήσουν. Σε κάποια στιγμή του είπε:

-Αποφασίσαμε να δώσουμε ένα τέλος σε όλα αυτά, Χρειαζόμαστε όμως τη βοήθειά σου.

Και τελικά αυτός μίλησε και είπε!

-Δεν...θα έρθω...

-Γιατί όχι;

-Δεν είμαι σε θέση να πολεμήσω ξανά...

-Μη το λες αυτό... Δε φταις εσύ...Έκανες ότι μπορούσες, μην κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου...

-Ας μη κρυβόμαστε πίσω οπό το δάχτυλό μας, εγώ φταίω για όλα...απέτυχα στην αποστολή μου...Δε είμαι άξιος να κατέχω αυτή τη δύναμη τώρα πια...

-Neo, Είσαι η έμπνευσή μας, από εσένα μάθαμε να παλεύουμε μέχρι το τέλος και να μην εγκαταλείπουμε ποτέ. Μην κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου για πράγματα που είναι πάνω από τις δυνάμεις σου. Αν το παραδεχτείς, θα νιώσεις πολύ καλύτερα σε διαβεβαιώνω...

-Ίσως, αλλά τώρα είμαι μόνος όπως παλιά, εσείς έχετε ως εμένα πρότυπο αλλά εγώ είχα εκείνη σαν έμπνευση, αλλά τώρα που χάθηκε, δεν έχω κανένα κίνητρο πια...

-Όχι, δεν ισχύει αυτό που λες...Δεν είσαι μόνος σου, είμαι σίγουρη πως αν τα άκουγε αυτά δε θα ήταν περήφανη για σένα, άλλωστε έχεις εμάς, δε θα σε αφήσομε έτσι, δε θα αφήσουμε ποτέ ένα φίλο που έχει την ανάγκη μας. Επίσης όλοι οι άνθρωποι αυτού του κόσμου, βασίζονται σε σένα, μην τους απογοητεύσεις.

Του είπε κι άλλα πολλά και σιγά σιγά κατάφερε να του τονώσει την αυτοπεποίθηση αλλά και πάλι δεν ένιωθε τον εαυτό του έτοιμο, η καρδιά του ήταν ακόμα βαριά...:

-Σε ευχαριστώ για τα ωραία σου λόγια αλλά ακόμα δεν αισθάνομαι έτοιμος γι αυτό πρέπει να το κάνετε μόνες σας, όμως θα σου προσφέρω μια βοήθεια , πάρε αυτό, θα σε βοηθήσει πάρα πολύ, της είπε και της παρέδωσε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας.

-Μη ανησυχείς, δεν θα αποτύχουμε.. Τον διαβεβαίωσε εκείνη χαμογελώντας.

Την ίδια στιγμή στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, οι τρεις από τους από τους τέσσερις μεγάλους ετοιμάζονταν για μάχη.

-Χωρίς τον Neo, οι υπόλοιπες δεν αξίζουν τίποτα, είπε ο Kunzite γεμάτος σιγουριά καθώς και οι τρεις τους προχωρούσαν.

-Δε θα ήμουν τόσο σίγουρη στη θέση σας! Ακούστηκε μια φωνή.

-Ποιος είναι;! Φώναξε τότε ο Zoicite σε έντονο ύφος.

-θα έπρεπε να ξέρεις βλάκα! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon. Μπορεί να νικήσατε τον Neo με ύπουλο τρόπο, όχι πως με εκπλήσσει δηλαδή, αλλά είμαστε εμείς εδώ και θα υπερασπίσουμε το όνομά ταυ, όσο για εσάς τους τρεις, θα σας στείλω από εκεί που ήρθατε! Τους είπε κι έδειξε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας.

-Αδύνατον! Αυτό θα έπρεπε να είχε καταστραφεί! Είπε ο Jedaite αναστατωμένος.

-Αλήθεια, όταν όμως οι θεοί της Αιγύπτου επέστρεψαν, το σπαθί αυτό ξαναδημιουργήθηκε πιο δυνατό από ποτέ και θα είναι το όργανο της τελικής σας καταστροφής!

Αυτοί δεν απάντησαν και επιτέθηκαν χωρίς προειδοποίηση, αλλά οι επιθέσεις τους μπλοκαρίστηκαν από το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας.

-Άδικα κουράζεστε! Οι επιθέσεις σας είναι άχρηστες μπροστά στο Ξίφος του Neo...

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα εμείς!

-Έχετε ήδη τελειώσει, τίποτα δεν μπορεί να σας σώσει αό την ήττα, ετοιμαστείτε για ένα ταξίδι χωρίς επιστροφή στις Σκιές...

Σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια, οι τρεις τους επιχείρησαν να την κυκλώσουν για να τη χτυπήσουν ταυτόχρονα αλλά η απόπειρά τους απέτυχε καθώς εκείνη αντιλήφθηκε την κίνησή τους και πήδηξε ψηλά, όταν προσγειώθηκε, κατάφερε από ένα χτύπημα στον καθένα με τη δύναμη του Σκήπτρου της.

-Θέλετε κι άλλο;!

Αυτοί τα είχαν χαμένα καθώς δεν μπορούσαν να καταλάβουν τι τους ήρθε και από πού.

Όταν έχετε χάσει ήδη μια φορά, είναι αδύνατον να πετύχετε τη δεύτερη! Τώρα ετοιμαστείτε! Τους είπε και έστρεψε τα όπλα της για το τελικό χτύπημα.

Από την πλευρά του ο Neo προσπαθούσε να βρει τη χαμένη του αυτοπεποίθηση, ξαφνικά το στιλέτο του που το είχε πετάξει πιο πριν, έφτασε πάλι σε αυτόν:

«Burai...Φαίνεται πως ακόμα με εμπιστεύεσαι...Σε ευχαριστώ...»

Αυτό το συμβάν μάλλον τον έκανε να σκεφτεί λίγο πιο ψύχραιμα την κατάσταση αλλά η οργή και ο πόνος βρίσκονταν ακόμα στην καρδιά του με αποτέλεσμα τα μάτια του να παραμένουν κόκκινα, αυτό όμως δεν εμπόδισε την καρφίτσα του και το στυλό του Δία να αρχίσουν να εκπέμπουν ένα δυνατό φως.

«Αυτό είναι...Είναι καιρός να πάρω πίσω ότι έχασα, κανείς δε με εγκατέλειψε, η Sailor Moon είχε δίκιο τελικά. Δεν είμαι μόνος, έχω όλους τους φίλους μου στο πλευρό μου κι έτσι αποκλείεται να χάσω...»

Αυτά ήταν τα λόγια που χρειαζόταν, οι αμφιβολίες του, είχαν χαθεί και τώρα φαινόταν ότι ήταν έτοιμος και πάλι να κάνει το καθήκον του:

-ΣΕ ΠΑΡΑΚΑΛΩ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΕ! ΔΩΣΕ ΜΟΥ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΣΟΥ! Φώναξε τότε και ο δημιουργός του δεν αμφέβαλε ούτε στιγμή, εμφανίστηκε και μπήκε μέσα του ώστε να ενωθούν άλλη μια φορά, όταν τελείωσε η αλλαγή, ο Neo είχε πάρει την τελική του μορφή με τον Power Morpher στη ζώνη αλλά αυτή τη φορά το νόμισμα απεικόνιζε το έμβλημα του Δια.

-Αυτό είναι, όμως κάτι λείπει ακόμα...Σκεφτόταν ο Neo, μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, είδε τι έλειπε και έδεσε το δίσκο μονομαχίας στο αριστερό του χέρι και μετά έβαλε τν τράπουλα στη θέση της:

-Τώρα είμαστε εντάξει, είμαι έτοιμος να δώσω ένα τέλος σε αυτήν τη τρέλα...

Καθώς ο Neo ετοιμαζόταν, η Sailor Moon ήταν έτοιμη με τη σειρά της να δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα:

-Τέρμα τα παιχνίδια! Είπε και ετοίμασε μια μεγάλη μπάλα ενέργειας από το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και την ένωσε με την ενέργεια του Σκήπτρου, έπειτα την έστειλε εναντίον τους για νε τους πετύχει και τους τρεις μαζί...

-Τέλεια! Ξανάπε. Αυτό είναι για τον Neo! ΞΙΦΟΣ ΤΗΣ ΧΙΛΙΕΤΙΑΣ! ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΣΕ!

Αμέσως η βολή έφυγε και αυτό ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που είδαν καθώς τους έστειλε στις Σκιές χωρίς τη δυνατότητα επιστροφής...

Η λάμψη έφτασε μέχρι και το σπίτι του Neo ο οποίος κατάλαβε αμέσως...

-Η Sailor Moon τα κατάφερε, δεν περίμενα τίποτα λιγότερο, ήξερα πως θα το έκανε, τώρα είναι η σειρά μου...Mako...θα εκδικηθώ για σένα, σου το υπόσχομαι, είπε κι έβαλε την κάρτα στην κορυφή της τράπουλάς του...Μετά βγήκε έξω και φώναξε:

-Έλα σε μένα Τυραννόσαυρε! Είναι ώρα να τελειώνουμε!

Τότε ο T-Rex παρουσιάστηκε και ο Neo πήδηξε και με ένα άλμα βρέθηκε μέσα στο πιλοτήριο.

Όταν η Sailor Moon τελείωσε με αυτούς, ένιωσε τη Γη να σείεται για ακόμα μία φορά.

-Τι συμβαίνει τώρα;! Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Mars που δεν είχε λάβει μέρος σε αυτήν τη μάχη όπως και οι άλλες δυο.

-Μόνο μια εξήγηση υπάρχει...Ο Neo επέστρεψε. Και όλα δείχνουν ότι αυτή τη φυρά δεν αστειεύεται...Απάντησε η Sailor Moon με σταθερή φωνή.

Και εν είχε άδικο σε αυτό. Ο Neo ήταν αποφασισμένος να δώσει ένα οριστικό τέλος και τίποτα και κανείς δεν ήταν αρκετό για τον σταματήσει αυτή τη φορά...Το κόκκινο των ματιών του ήταν η ζωντανή απόδειξη...


	25. Chapter 25

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ** **25**

 **Η ΤΕΛΙΚΗ ΑΝΑΜΕΤΡΗΣΗ**

Πράγματι ο Neo είχε επιστρέψει δυνατότερος από ποτέ και αυτή τη φορά τίποτα δε φαινόταν αρκετά καλό για να τον εμποδίσει να πραγματοποιήσει τη φοβερή του εκδίκηση.

«Το ήξερα πως θα επέστρεφε...» Είπε στον εαυτό της η Sailor Moon.

-Φαίνεται πως ο μικρός μας φίλος κατάφερε να έρθει να συναντήσει τη γυναίκα του...Ακούστηκε η φωνή του Νεφλίτη ο οποίος έκανε σε λίγο την εμφάνισή του.

-ΣΚΑΣΕ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo μέσα από τον Τυραννόσαυρο και εξαπέλυσε τις ακτίνες του οι οποίες βρήκαν το στόχο τους και του κατάφεραν ένα πολύ καλό χτύπημα, όταν καθάρισε ο καπνός, είπε πάλι:

-Αυτό που μου έκανες, είναι ασυγχώρητο! Με έκανες να υποφέρω και τώρα θα το πληρώσεις! Θα σε κάνω να υποφέρεις κι εσύ το ίδιο όπως υπέφερα κι εγώ! Θα μετανιώσεις που τα έβαλες μαζί μου! ΘΑ ΝΙΩΣΕΙΣ ΤΗΝ ΟΡΓΗ ΤΩΝ ΘΕΩΝ ΤΗΣ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΟΥ!

-Δε θα πετύχει...Οι Θεοί σου απέδειξαν ότι είναι αδύναμοι μπροστά στα Ιερά Θηρία. Και χωρίς αυτούς, είσαι ένα τίποτα!

-Θα δούμε ποιος είναι ένα τίποτα σε λίγο! Είπε τότε ο Neo και κατέβηκε από το Zord κι έδειξε το δίσκο μονομαχίας.

-Τι είναι αυτό;

-Ας τελειώνουμε εδώ αι τώρα! Ας μονομαχήσουμε!

-Έχω ακούσει γι αυτό το παιχνίδι και μου δίνεις την ευκαιρία να σε ταπεινώσω άλλη μια φορά, έχω ακούσει πως είσαι ειδικός...

-Η τύχη σου τελείωσε! Τώρα θα σε τελειώσω μια και καλή! Και θα τα παίξω όλα για όλα! Και το τέλος θα παιχτεί έτσι: Εγώ θα είμαι ο νικητής και εσύ θα περιπλανιέσαι για πάντα στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών!

-Θέλω να σε δω να προσπαθείς, όταν σε νικήσω, θα έχω απαλλαγεί οριστικά από εσένα και η δύναμη των Ιερών Θηρίων θα μου δώσει το θρόνο σου...!

-Θα το δούμε...Είπε τότε ο Νέο και άλλαξε το σκηνικό της μονομαχίας, σήκωσε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και τους μετέφερε όλους στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Και δε σταμάτησε εκεί. Γύρω τους υπήρχαν έξι κολώνες στημένες σε σχήμα εξαγώνου

-Όπως το φανταζόμουν, ο Neo μετέτρεψε τη μονομαχία σε αυτό που αποκαλεί παιχνίδι σκιών, όποιος χάσει, θα μείνει εδώ για πάντα...Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Ο Neo ρισκάρει πολλά με αυτή τη μονομαχία, είπε η Sailor Venus.

-Θα τα καταφέρει, εμπιστευτείτε τον, τις πρότρεψε η Sailor Mars που ήταν απόλυτα σίγουρη για τη νίκη του...

-Όπως βλέπεις δεν υπάρχει διέξοδος πλέον για σένα! Είπε ο Neo.

-Ναι, για σένα...

-Τέρμα τα λόγια! Τώρα θα πληρώσεις!

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν και οι δύο τότε και ετοίμασαν τους δίσκους τους.

-Αρχίζω πρώτος! Είπε τότε ο Neo. Καλώ το Φτερωτό Δράκο Φύλακα του Κάστρου σε θέση άμυνας (1200) Επίσης ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα, αυτό για την ώρα, για να δούμε τι έχεις εσύ...

-Σωστά...Θα αρχίσω παίζοντας τρεις κάρτες παγίδες ανάποδα.

-Μα γιατί λέει πως οι κάρτες είναι παγίδες; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Mercury.

-Δεν έχω ιδέα, όταν παίζεις κάρτες ανάποδα δε λες ποτέ αν είναι μαγικές κάρτες ή παγίδες απ' όσο ξέρω, απάντησε η Sailor Moon.

-Εκτός βέβαια αν έχεις να καλέσεις ένα Ιερό Θηρίο.

-Για να δούμε λοιπόν...

-Θα πρέπει να προσέχεις τι εύχεσαι. Θυσιάζω τις τρεις αυτός παγίδες για να καλέσω το πρώτο Ιερό Θηρίο! Uria. Ο Άρχοντας της Φωτιάς!

Όταν οι κάρτες θυσιάστηκαν, μέσα από μια κόλαση φωτιάς, παρουσιάστηκε το πρώτο Ιερό Θηρίο. Όταν το είδε ο Neo, είπε:

-Τώρα που το ξανασκέφτομαι, δε χρειάζεται να το δω από πιο κοντά...

Όσο για τις Sailor, κοιτούσαν με ανοιχτό στόμα. Έπειτα το λόγο πήρε πάλι ο Νεφλίτης:

-Καιρός να ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα του θηρίου μου. Καταστροφή παγίδων!

Όταν το είπε αυτό ο Uria άρχισε να βρυχάται και η ανάποδη κάρτα του Neo, αποκαλύφθηκε και καταστράφηκε.

-Όχι την παγίδα μου...

-Όλες οι κάρτες παγίδες είναι άχρηστες μπροστά στα Ιερά Θηρία και φυσικά καταστρέφονται. Επίσης αν είσαι περίεργος να μάθεις για την επίθεσή του Uria, παίρνει 1000 πόντους για κάθε κάρτα παγίδα στο Νεκροταφείο και αν θυμάμαι καλά, έχω τρεις, οπότε έχε 3000. Τώρα εξαφάνισε τον δράκο του αμέσως! Επίθεση!

Η φλογισμένη επίθεση του Uria, κατέστρεψε το δράκο του Neo και τον ζέστανε αρκετά...

-Σειρά σου Neo...

«Αυτό είναι...αυτή η μονομαχία σε συνδυασμό με την πίεση του Βασιλείου των Σκιών, θα με φέρει στα όριά μου. Αλλά δεν θα εγκαταλείψω σε καμία περίπτωση...»

-Σειρά μου! Παίζω το Δράκο του Κεραυνού σε θέση επίθεσης! (1600) και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, μπορώ να τραβήξω άλλους δύο από την τράπουλα και να τους προσθέσω στο χέρι μου.. Τώρα παίζω τον Πολυμερισμό! Και θα ενώσω τους δύο δράκους μου για να δημιουργήσω αυτό! Εμφανίσου Δικέφαλε Δράκε του Κεραυνού! (2800)

-Δεν έχει αρκετή δύναμη για να καταστρέψει τον Uria...

-Θα έχει μόλις παίξω αυτήν τη μαγική κάρτα: Dragon Dagger! Με αυτό το στιλέτο ο δράκος μου κερδίζει 1000 πόντους ακόμα, αρκετοί για να εξαφανίσω τον Uria. Εμπρός Δικέφαλε Δράκε μου! Δείξ' του ποιος κάνει κουμάντα εδώ!

Έτσι κι έγινε, με την επίθεσή του πλέον στους 3800 πόντους, ο δράκος επιτέθηκε και οι κεραυνοί του εξαφάνισαν το θηρίο και μείωσαν τους πόντους ζωής του Νεφλίτη σε 3200.

-Εντυπωσιακό...Τελικά οι φήμες ήταν αληθινές, κρίμα που το πνεύμα σου θα μείνει παγιδευμένο εδώ για πάντα...

-Το δικό σου θα μείνει βλάκα! Να σε δω τι θα κάνεις τώρα με την ανάποδη κάρτα μου!

-Εσύ να δω τι θα κάνεις με αυτό. Ενεργοποιώ τη δεύτερη ειδική ικανότητα του Uria. Στέλνω αυτήν την κάρτα παγίδα στο Νεκροταφείο και μετά...

Και μετά συνέβη κάτι φοβερό, το Ιερό θηρίο που πριν από λίγο είχε καταστραφεί, επανήλθε στην αρένα μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια όλων. Τότε ο Νεφλίτης ανέλαβε να τους διαφωτίσει:

-Σαν Άρχοντας της Φωτιάς, ο Uria μπορεί να επιστρέφει όταν πετάω μια παγίδα στο Νεκροταφείο.

-Τώρα πες αντίο στο δικέφαλο τέρας σου! Έπε ο Νεφλίτης και η επίθεση του θηρίου, διέλυσε το δράκο του και του αφαίρεσε 200 πόντους ζωής.

-Στάσου ηλίθιε! Είπε τότε ο Neo και αποκάλυψε την ανάποδη κάρτα του η οποία ήταν η Χρονοεπιστροφή (Chrono Return) Ξέρω κι εγώ κολπάκια! Με αυτήν την κάρτα φέρνω πίσω το δράκο μου με τη δύναμη που είχε όταν τον κατέστρεψες. Και με το Νόμισμα του Πτεροδάκτυλου, τραβάω τρεις κάρτες από την τράπουλα και αν έχουν τη λέξη RANGER στον τίτλο, μπορώ να τις καλέσω αυτόματα αν θέλω. Όμως θα κάνω κάτι άλλο, με τη μαγική κάρτα Zyu Blaster, θα ενισχύσω κι άλλο τη δύναμη του δράκου μου κατά 800 ώστε να καταστρέψω τον Uria άλλη μια φορά.

Με την επίθεση του δράκου, ο Uria καταστράφηκε και πάλι και οι πόντοι ζωής του έπεσαν τώρα στους 2600.

-Σπατάλησες το γύρο σου Neo. Όσο έχω κάρτες παγίδες να πετάω, ο Uria δεν μπορεί ποτέ να καταστραφεί. Όπως κι έγινε. Και τώρα παίζω το Βάζο της Απληστίας που μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω άλλες δύο κάρτες, έπειτα θα ενεργοποιήσω την Αντί-Μαγεία κι έτσι η μαγική σου κάρτα αχρηστεύεται. Και για φινάλε θα παίξω την κάρτα αρένας Έκπτωτος Παράδεισος. Τώρα όχι μόνο το τέρας σου αποδυναμώθηκε, αλλά με την επίδραση της μαγικής μου κάρτας, μπορώ να τραβάω δύο κάρτες σε κάθε γύρο, αυτό είναι αρκετό για μένα ώστε να βάλω τώρα τρεις μαγικές κάρτες ανάποδα.

-Τρεις μαγικές κάρτες; Τέλεια...

-Μαθαίνεις γρήγορα βλέπω. Θυσιάζω τις τρεις μαγικές κάρτες για να καλέσω το δεύτερο Ιερό Θηρίο. Hamon. Ο Άρχοντες του Κεραυνού! (4000)

Και μέσα από τις αστραπές, βγήκε κι αυτός.

-Hamon! Επίθεση! Δείξε πως είναι οι αληθινές αστραπές! Διέταξε τότε και οι κεραυνοί του, έψησαν το δράκο του Neo.

-Ο Δικέφαλος Δράκος μου! ΟΧΙ! Και σαν επακόλουθο, ο Neo έπεσε στους 3600 πόντους ζωής.

-Να σου γνωρίσω την ειδική ικανότητα του Hamon. Όταν καταστρέφει ένα τέρας σε μάχη, χάνεις 1000 πόντους ζωής επιπλέον. Αλλά μη φοβάσαι, δε θα πονέσει...εμένα... Μόλις το είπε αυτό ο επόμενος κεραυνός χτύπησε κατευθείαν τον Neo και μαζί με τους 1000 πόντους που έχασε, τον ξετίναξε και τον έριξε κάτω.

-Ανάθεμά σε... ! Άρχισε αυτός να εκνευρίζεται. καθώς σηκωνόταν όρθιος αλλά οι πόντοι του είχαν πέσει κι άλλο στους 2600.

Ξαφνικά τα δυο αυτά θηρία άρχισαν να ακτινοβολούν και η κατάσταση έγινε ακόμα πιο περίεργη.

-Τι συμβαίνει τώρα; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Είναι πολύ απλό, η μονομαχία μας έχει επιπτώσεις και στον πραγματικό κόσμο, κάθε μαχητικό πνεύμα απορροφάται από τα ιερά θηρία και σε λίγο δε θα μείνει τίποτα.

-Και γιατί δεν απορροφάς και το πνεύμα του Neo τότε; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Το δικό του πνεύμα απέχει πολύ από τα δικά σας. Ο θυμός και η οργή του τροφοδοτούν τώρα το μαχητικό του πνεύμα και το έχουν αναβαθμίσει, σε τέτοιο σημείο που έδωσε νέα ζωή στα Ιερά Θηρία και με τη νέα αυτή δύναμη θα πάρω το θρόνο του και θα γίνω εγώ Φαραώ! Τώρα ας τελειώσουμε αυτή τη μονομαχία!

«Έχει δίκιο, πρέπει να κάνω κάτι και γρήγορα, κρατώ τον Όσιρη αλλά χρειάζεται να θυσιάσω τρία τέρατα και δεν έχω κανένα, θα προσπαθήσω να κερδίσω χρόνο προς το παρόν και θα πετάξω τον Όσιρη και τον Πράσινο Ranger στο Νεκροταφείο, ίσως με βοηθήσουν αργότερα.»

-Εντάξει! Τραβάω! Παίζω ένα τέρας σε θέση άμυνας, επίσης δεν θα σε αφήσω να επιτεθείς για τρεις γύρους καθώς ενεργοποιώ τα Σπαθιά του Αποκαλυπτικού Φωτός! Τέλος παίζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Αυτό ήταν όλο; Έτσι σχεδιάζεις να νικήσεις τα θηρία; Μην τα προσβάλεις, άλλωστε θα επιτεθώ είτε σου αρέσει είτε όχι, χάρη στον Έκπτωτο Παράδεισο, τραβάω άλλες δύο κάρτες και μάλιστα η μία είναι ότι χρειάζομαι. Με τη μαγική κάρτα Σκάβοντας για Μαγικές Πέτρες, μπορώ να παίξω άλλη μια φορά μια μαγική κάρτα από το Νεκροταφείο μου. Και διαλέγω την Αντί-Μαγεία! Αποχαιρέτα λοιπόν τα σπαθιά στο! Τώρα Hamon επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε το ανάποδο τέρας του!

Φαινομενικά η επίθεση ήταν επιτυχής αλλά ο Neo είχε άλλη γνώμη κι ας έχασε άλλους 1000 πόντους ζωής.

-Συγγνώμη που σε απογοητεύω Νεφλίτη αλλά μόλις κατέστρεψες την Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, όχι μόνο χάνεις τον Hamon, αλλά και 1000 πόντους ζωής...

-Αδύνατον!

Ήταν όμως πολύ δυνατόν και οι πόντοι του έγιναν 1600.

-Την πάτησες ανόητε! Έπεσες με τα μούτρα στη παγίδα μου! Τώρα τελείωνε το γύρο σου!

-Δεν θα τελειώσει μόνο ο γύρος μου, αλλά κι εσύ το ίδιο! Uria! Επίθεση!

-Όλα τελείωσαν! Φώναξε η Sailor Venus.

-Όχι ακόμα! Ενεργοποιώ την ανάποδη κάρτα μου με το όνομα Ρωγμή! Αντίο Uria!

-Τι τύχη...!

-Δε θα το έλεγα...!

-Απλά με καθυστερείς! Δεν μπορείς να σταματήσεις τα θηρία!

-Καλά...Σειρά μου! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Ο τελευταίος σου γύρος! Η κίνησή μου τώρα! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Αφιέρωση Ανάστασης! Τώρα που το τέρας μου καταστράφηκε, μπορώ να καταστρέψω ένα δικό σου αλλά είσαι τυχερός μιας και δεν είχες τέρας! Αλλά επίσης μπορώ να καλέσω και πάλι ένα δικό μου τέρας σε θέση άμυνας. Γι αυτό Επέστρεψε και πάλι HAMON!

Όπως κι έγινε...

-Μετά θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα του Uria πετώντας μια παγίδα στο Νεκροταφείο μου! Uria γύρνα στην αρένα!

Και επέστρεψε και αυτός...

-Τώρα ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Ένωση Φαντασμάτων. Πρώτα πετάω δύο κάρτες αό το χέρι μου στο Νεκροταφείο και έτσι μου δίνεται η δυνατότητα να καλέσω αυτά! Σύμβολα Ένωσης Φαντασμάτων!

Και κάλεσε τρία από αυτά...

-Όμως τα χειρότερα μόλις έρχονται για σένα Neo! Θυσιάζω αυτά τα τρία σύμβολα για να καλέσω το τρίτο και τελευταίο Ιερό Θηρίο! Τώρα τα πράγματα δεν είναι απλά άσχημα για σένα, είναι πολύ πολύ χειρότερα!

Τότε μια γαλάζια ακτίνα χτύπησε το έδαφος το οποίο άρχισε σιγά σιγά να φθείρεται και να αναδύεται το τελευταίο Ιερό Θηρίο:

-Ορίστε! Ο RAVIEL! Ο ΑΡΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΤΩΝ ΦΑΝΤΑΣΜΑΤΩΝ!

Όταν εμφανίστηκε κι αυτός η ακτινοβολίες ξεκίνησαν και πάλι αλλά ακόμα πιο δυνατές.

-Όχι...τα πνεύματα χάνονται σιγά σιγά...Κορίτσια...! Είστε καλά;

-Ναι...Νίκησε τη μονομαχία! Εμείς θα είμαστε μια χαρά! Του είπε με δυσκολία η Sailor Moon.

«Πώς όμως...; Δεν έχω τέρατα στην αρένα κι αυτός έχει όλα τα Θηρία του μπροστά μου, η επόμενη κάρτα που θα τραβήξω, θα κρίνει τη σωτηρία του κόσμου...Σε παρακαλώ Καρδιά των Καρτών... Mako...οδηγήστε με...» Είπε ο Neo στον εαυτό του και τράβηξε την κάρτα του, όταν την είδε, χαμογέλασε:

-Καιρός να τελειώνουμε!

-Τι τράβηξες;!

-Το εργαλείο της καταστροφής σου! Χρησιμοποιώ τη μαγεία της Αναγέννησης Τέρατος για να φέρω ένα τέρας μου πίσω. Και διαλέγω τον Πράσινο Ranger! (3500) Έπειτα ενεργοποιώ την ειδική του ικανότητα που μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω εμένα και τον Μαύρο Ranger!

Κι έτσι κλήθηκαν αυτόματα ο Neo-Red Ranger (5000) και ο Μαύρος Ranger. (2800)

-Δεν τέλειωσα ακόμη! Χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του Neo-Red Ranger, μπορώ να καλέσω την...

Εκεί η γλώσσα του κόλλησε, μούδιασε ολόκληρος και γονάτισε ενώ δάκρυα κύλισαν και πάλι στα μάτια του, μάλλον δεν το είχε σχεδιάσει έτσι ειδικά μετά από τα τελευταία γεγονότα...Όμως συνήλθε και συνέχισε:

-Έλεγα πως μπορώ να καλέσω την Sailor Jupiter! (4000) Τώρα έχω τέσσερα τέρατα στην αρένα!

-Και λοιπόν;!

-Αν το κλείσεις θα σου πω! Θυσιάζω τον Πράσινο, τον Μαύρο και τον Neo-Red Ranger για να καλέσω...ΤΟ ΓΙΓΑΝΤΙΟ ΣΤΡΑΤΙΩΤΗ ΘΕΟ ΤΟΥ OBELISK! (4000) Φώναξε ο Neo και σήκωσε ψηλά την κάρτα η οποία άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί...

-Όχι αυτόν...

-Γίνε ο Θεός μου! Χρησιμοποίησε τη δύναμή σου για να μου φέρεις τη νίκη!

Μόλις έβαλε την κάρτα στη υποδοχή, οι τρεις Rangers θυσιάστηκαν. Μπλε φωτεινές ρωγμές άρχισαν να σχηματίζονται στο έδαφος κάτω από τα πόδια του και αυτές οι ρωγμές ενώθηκαν σε μια μεγάλη μπάλα που έφυγε στον αέρα και μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα χτύπησε τη γη για να βγει από μέσα ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός σε όλο του το μεγαλείο...

-Αυτή η δύναμη σε όλο του το σώμα...Με τρομάζει...

-Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε! Κοίτα το Γιγάντιο Θεό Στρατιώτη του Obelisk!

-Σιγά το πράγμα. Όταν κάλεσες ένα τέρας, ενεργοποίησες την ειδική ικανότητα του Raviel που μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω από ένα Σύμβολο Ιερού Θηρίου. Και τώρα θα τα θυσιάσω και θα αυξήσω κατά 2000 τη δύναμη του Raviel γι αυτό το γύρο. Είναι όμως αρκετό για να σε βγάλω από το δρόμο μου μια για πάντα! Εμπρός Raviel! Κατάστρεψε τον Obelisk! Διέταξε και το Ιερό Θηρίο χρησιμοποίησε τα νύχια του.

-Άνοιξε ανάποδη κάρτα!

-Δεν έχε νόημα! Έχασες Neo!

Μετά από λίγο όμως είδε τον Όσιρη να φλέγεται μπροστά από τον Obelisk:

-Πώς! Είναι αδύνατον! Ο Obelisk έπρεπε να είχε καταστραφεί! Πώς βρέθηκε εδώ ο Όσιρης;!

-Άνοιξα την ανάποδη κάρτα μου όταν επιτέθηκες! Το Στυλό του Δία! Μου επέτρεψε να παίξω μια μαγική κάρτα από αυτές που έπαιξα μέχρι τώρα! Και διάλεξα την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος. Έτσι ο Όσιρης προστάτεψε τον Obelisk ο οποίος βγήκε αλώβητος από αυτή τη μάχη!

Όταν ο Όσιρης εξαφανίστηκε, ο θυμός του Obelisk, έφτασε στην κορύφωσή του, τόσο που άρχισε να μουγγρίζει.

«Ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός είναι τώρα πιο θυμωμένος από ποτέ, τώρα είναι η ευκαιρία να κερδίσω αυτή τη μονομαχία...» Σκεφτόταν ο Neo. Μετά είπε:

-Αυτός ο γύρος θα είναι ο τελευταίος σου!

-Όχι δεν μπορεί!

-Κι όμως! Είναι η κίνησή μου! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Στυλό του Άρη! Με αυτήν μπορώ να καλέσω ή να αναστήσω ένα τέρας σε αυτόν το γύρο χωρίς θυσία. Και διαλέγω το Δικέφαλο Δράκο του Κεραυνού! Όμως τα χειρότερα έρχονται τώρα για σένα...!

-Τι εννοείς;!

Πριν απαντήσει, η Sailor Jupiter τον κοίταξε και κούνησε το κεφάλι. Τώρα ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα:

-Θυσιάζοντας δύο τέρατα στον Obelisk, ενεργοποιώ το μυστικό του όπλο!

-Δεν μπορεί!

-Μόλις το έκανα! Όλα τελείωσαν Νεφλίτη!

Όταν η θυσία ολοκληρώθηκε, η δύναμη του Θεού της Αιγύπτου, έγινε άπειρη.

-Αδύνατον!

-ΤΩΡΑ OBELISK! ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΕ ΤΟΝ...!

Δεν πρόλαβε όμως να ολοκληρώσει την πρότασή του καθώς άρχισε να εκδηλώνεται μια έντονη αναταραχή μέσα στην τράπουλά του...

«Τι γίνεται τώρα;» Αναρωτήθηκε καθώς κοιτούσε τις κάρτες του, τότε συνέβη κάτι ακόμα πιο περίεργο. Το χέρι του άρχισε να κουνιέται χωρίς τη δική του θέληση και ενέργεια άρχισε να συγκεντρώνεται στον δίσκο. Μετά από λίγο, αυτή η ενέργεια βγήκε έξω και αποτέλεσμα αυτής ήταν να εμφανιστούν και οι άλλοι δύο Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί χωρίς να τους καλέσει και κάθισαν δεξιά και αριστερά του Obelisk.

-Φαίνεται πως τα πράγματα έγιναν ακόμα χειρότερα για σένα! Όλοι οι Θεοί της Αιγύπτου ανυπομονούν να σε εξαφανίσουν για να αποκαταστήσουν την τιμή τους!

-Δεν μπορεί...Ήμουν τόσο κοντά...

-Τελείωσε! Ήρθε η ώρα να πληρώσεις που με έκανες να υποφέρω! ΤΩΡΑ OBELISK! ΙΣΟΠΕΔΩΣΕ ΤΟΝ RAVIEL ME TH ΓΡΟΘΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΟΡΓΗΣ!

Εκείνος με την άπειρη δύναμη να ρέει στις φλέβες του εκτέλεσε εν ψυχρώ το Ιερό Θηρίο κάνοντάς το κομμάτια και κερδίζοντας τη μονομαχία

-Αδύνατον! Τα Ιερά Θηρία δεν μπορούν να νικηθούν! ΟΧΙ!

-Έχασες Νεφλίτη! Και τώρα δε θα σε σώσει τίποτα ΑΠΟ ΤΗ ΛΗΘΗ! Είπε ο Neo και με μια κίνηση του χεριού του, οι σκιές τον κατάπιαν μια για πάντα και μετά το Βασίλειο των Σκιών εξαφανίστηκε.

Όταν η μονομαχία τελείωσε, η ενέργεια που είχε χαθεί, επέστρεψε στους αρχικούς κατόχους της.

«Τα κατάφερα...Εκπληρώθηκε ο όρκος που έδωσα...» Σκεφτόταν καθώς οι άλλες Πολεμίστριες Sailor έτρεχαν κοντά του

-Μπράβο Neo! Το ήξερα ότι θα τα κατάφερνες! Του είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Ευχαριστώ...Ο κόσμος σώθηκε, απάντησε αυτός, έπειτα έβγαλε την κάρτα της Sailor Jupiter από την τράπουλα και είπε:

«Mako...Αν δεν ήσουν εσύ...Δεν θα μπορούσα ποτέ να νικήσω...Σε ευχαριστώ...»

Καθώς την κρατούσε, εκείνη άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί ένα ζεστό πράσινο φως το οποίο άρχισε να παίρνει σχήμα, αλλά ήταν τόσο δυνατό που ο Neo έκλεισε τα μάτια του. Όταν τα άνοιξε λίγα λεπτά μετά, δεν πίστευε αυτό που έβλεπε:

-Ονειρεύομαι...Δεν μπορεί να είναι αλήθεια...

Τότε εκείνη τον πλησίασε και τον φίλησε με τρυφερότητα λέγοντάς του:

-Τι λες τώρα γι αυτό...; Δεν κοιμάσαι...

Αυτός δεν απάντησε το μόνο που ήταν σε θέση να κάνει ήταν να πέσει στην αγκαλιά της, εκείνη τον κρατούσε σφιχτά και δεν τον άφηνε με τίποτα

-Χάρη στους Αιγύπτιους θεούς είμαι πάλι εδώ...

-Μα...πώς..;

-Όταν χάθηκα στο κάστρο, οι θεοί διατήρησαν το πνεύμα μου ακέραιο και όταν νίκησες στη μονομαχία, ελευθερώθηκα.

-Χαίρομαι τόσο που σε ξαναβρήκα...Δεν ξέρεις πώς ήμουν όλο αυτό το διάστημα...

-Ξέρω ξέρω...του είπε εκείνη χαμογελώντας

-Τώρα ένα μου μένει να κάνω...Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έπιασε τις τρεις κάρτες των Ιερών Θηρίων για να πει!

-Αρκετά προβλήματα μας δημιούργησαν, είναι καιρός να τελειώνουμε. Είπε και τις έσκισε σε πολλά μικρά κομμάτια για να τις παρασύρει ο αέρας μακριά για πάντα...

-Αυτό σημαίνει πως η αποστολή μας τελείωσε...Συμπέρανε η Sailor Mercury.

-Σωστά, τα κατάφερες για μία ακόμα φορά, του είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Όλοι τα καταφέραμε, τη διόρθωσε αυτός, δεν θα τα κατάφερνα μόνος μου χωρίς την βοήθειά σας, τους είπε και τις μάζεψε όλες γύρω του και δώσανε τα χέρια υποσχόμενοι να μείνουν ενωμένοι σε κάθε κίνδυνο...


	26. Chapter 26

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 2** **6**

 **Η ΚΑΡΔΙΑ ΤΟΥ ΚΑΚΟΥ**

Μετά από τόσες περιπέτειες και ο Neo ακόμα δεν μπορούσε να αντιληφθεί το λόγο όλων αυτών. Έσπασε την Ιερή Σφραγίδα του Ορείχαλκου, έπειτα έβγαλε από τη μέση κάθε εχθρό και στο τέλος επικράτησε των Ιερών Θηρίων. Και πάλι όμως κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά, το σκοτάδι απλωνόταν συνεχώς στην καρδιά του. Γι αυτό το λόγο απομονωνόταν αρκετές φορές από όλους και όλα, ανέβαινε στη μηχανή του και έκανε βόλτες μεγάλης διάρκειας, η οργή και ο θυμός του μεγάλωναν συνέχεια, η σκοτεινή πλευρά του φαινόταν να επικρατεί...

Σε κάποια στιγμή καθόταν στην παραλία και επεξεργαζόταν τα σύνεργά του και σκεφτόταν¨

«Τόσα πέρασα και ακόμα δεν καταλαβαίνω... Γιατί τα κάνω όλα αυτά...; Από τότε που έλαβα αυτή τη δύναμη, όλα άλλαξαν, πριν ήμουν χειρότερος, αλλά τώρα όλοι αυτοί οι εχθροί είχαν σκοπό να μας χωρίσουν. Κι όσο προσπαθούσαν, τόσο πιο ισχυροί γινόμασταν. Αλλά τώρα όλα τελείωσαν... Κανείς δεν πρόκειται να με σταματήσει. Όποιος τολμήσει να μου αντισταθεί, θα πληρώσει το τίμημα. Θα πεθάνει...»

Όσο ο Neo σκεφτόταν με αυτόν τον τρόπο, η σκοτεινή του πλευρά μεγάλωνε όλο και περισσότερο, σε τέτοιο σημείο που οι σκέψεις του άλλαξαν εντελώς¨

«Δε μου χρειάζονται όλα αυτά... Ούτε αυτό το παιχνίδι...» Είπε και έκανε τον Power Morpher να ραγίσει έτσι ώστε να είναι άχρηστος, το ίδιο έκανε και με τις κάρτες του, τις αντικατέστησε όλες με καινούριες, ακόμα και τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς, έστρεψε την πλάτη του σε αυτούς, επίσης και στο Δικέφαλο Αετό, το δικό του πλάσμα. Άφησε τα πάντα πίσω του και επέτρεψε στη σκοτεινή του πλευρά να πάρει τον έλεγχο...

Όταν επέστρεψε, ήταν εντελώς διαφορετικός:

-Neo, πού ήσουν τόση ώρα...; Ανησύχησα.

-Φύγε από μπροστά μου! Την αποπήρε εκείνος

-Τι έχεις πάθει...; Δείχνεις διαφορετικός.

-Είμαι διαφορετικός. Για την ακρίβεια, είμαι πολύ καλύτερα από κάθε άλλη φορά. Κανείς δεν με αγάπησε στα αλήθεια, όλα ήταν ψέματα. Ούτε εσύ συμπεριλαμβάνεσαι σε αυτούς.

-Μα τι λες τώρα... Πώς είναι δυνατόν;

-Είναι δυνατόν... Κι εσύ είσαι σαν όλους τους άλλους. Σαν αυτούς που προσπάθησαν να με εξαπατήσουν και να με κοροϊδέψουν, όπως γινόταν πάντα. Και η πιο τρανή απόδειξη ήταν όταν στράφηκες εναντίον μου. Και μάλιστα δύο φορές. Όμως τώρα όλα θα τελειώσουν, κάθε εχθρός θα το μετανιώσει πικρά.

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία του λόγια. Όταν γύρισε και την αντίκρισε, το κόκκινο των ματιών του, τρύπησε την όψη της και την τρομοκράτησε ακόμα περισσότερο. Έτσι βρήκε την ευκαιρία να φύγει πάλι και με τον σκοτεινό του χαρακτήρα πλέον στο προσκήνιο, άλλαξε μορφή, κατέβηκε στην πόλη και άρχισε να σκορπά την καταστροφή¨

-Ανόητοι θνητοί! Είστε ανίκανοι να τα βάλετε μαζί μου! Παραδοθείτε διαφορετικά θα σας εξαφανίσω όλους! Είπε γελώντας χαιρέκακα.

Οι κραυγές και οι καταστροφές έφτασαν και στα αυτιά των Πολεμιστριών Sailor...

-Τι θα κάνουμε...; Ο Νέο έχει τρελαθεί τελείως...Τους είπε η Makoto.

-Παιδιά...Νομίζω ότι ξέρω το λόγο, πήρε το λόγο η Usagi.

-Πες μας λοιπόν...

-Σίγουρα θα θυμάστε πως ο Neo αγωνιζόταν με μίσος εναντίον των εχθρών του. Ποιος μπορεί να ξεχάσει τη στιγμή που είχε κυριευθεί από τη Σφραγίδα του Ορείχαλκου και ελευθέρωσε την σκοτεινή του πλευρά, από τότε δίνει μια μάχη με τον ίδιο του τον εαυτό αλλά αυτή τη φορά το σκοτάδι επικράτησε μέσα στην καρδιά του και τώρα αν δεν τον σταματήσουμε, θα καταστρέψει τα πάντα σαν αποτέλεσμα του μεγάλου θυμού του.

-Πώς όμως θα το πετύχουμε; Ξεχνάτε τι δύναμη κατέχει; Μπορεί να μας εξαφανίσει με ένα μόνο χτύπημα. Είπε η Reye.

-Το ξέρω αυτό. Και αν θέλουμε να τον νικήσουμε, θα πρέπει να χρησιμοποιήσουμε τη δύναμή του εναντίον του. Υποθέτω ότι με την πράξη του αυτή, γύρισε την πλάτη του σους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς, αποκλείεται να του το συγχωρήσουν. Θα το δείτε.

-Όμως πρέπει να βιαστούμε, δεν πρέπει να τον αφήσουμε να σπέρνει τον φόβο και τον πανικό. Είπε η Amy.

-Μισό λεπτό. Τις έκοψε όλες η Makoto.

-Τι συμβαίνει; Ρώτησε πάλι η Usagi.

-Αυτό πρέπει να το χειριστώ εγώ...Ίσως να είμαι κι εγώ η αιτία που ο Neo είναι θυμωμένος και πρέπει να το διορθώσω, θα τον σώσω ακόμα κι αν χρειαστεί να δώσω και τη ζωή μου ακόμα

Λέγοντας αυτό, τους έδειξε το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου, το δίσκο μονομαχίας και τις κάρτες του, στην όψη τους πάγωσαν όλες. Έπειτα συνέχισε:

-Καταλάβατε τι εννοώ τώρα; Εγκατέλειψε τα πάντα, ο θυμός του τον έχει κυριέψει. Και πρέπει εμείς να του θυμίσουμε πως νοιαζόμαστε γι αυτόν και πως δεν τον εξαπατάμε, αυτά τα αισθήματα τροφοδοτούν το μίσος και το θυμό του για όλους και όλα

Όλες συμφώνησαν με τα λεγόμενά της και υποσχέθηκαν να κάνουν το παν:

-Εντάξει λοιπόν, ας το κάνουμε! Τις πρότρεψε η Usagi.

-MERCURY STAR POWER!

-MARS STAR POWER!

-JUPITER STAR POWER!

-VENUS STAR POWER!

-MOON CRYSTAL POWER!

-MAKE UP!

Μόλις άλλαξαν μορφή, καταστρώθηκε το σχέδιο:

-Εμείς οι τέσσερις θα προσπαθήσουμε να τον καθυστερήσουμε. Πρότεινε η Sailor Moon.

-Σύμφωνοι, απάντησε η Sailor Jupiter.

Όταν έφτασαν, είδαν τον Neo συνεχίζει την καταστροφή του.

-Περίμενε Neo! Του φώναξε η Sailor Venus.

-Εσείς...Είπε αυτός υποτιμητικά.

-Αν συνεχίσεις έτσι, θα μας αναγκάσεις να τα βάλουμε μαζί σου.

-Εσείς οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor δεν είστε αρκετές για μένα!

-Μη μας υποτιμάς τόσο. Του είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Ανόητες...Είπε τότε εκείνος και μια ριπή Κόκκινης Αστραπής έφυγε από το χέρι του και τις χτύπησε και τις τέσσερις μαζί. Δεν έμεινε όμως εκεί, τράβηξε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και όρμησε καταπάνω τους χωρίς τον παραμικρό δισταγμό και μετά από λίγα λεπτά είχε καταφέρει να τις βάλει κάτω...

-Είναι πολύ δυνατός...Είπε η Sailor Mercury.

-Μην τα παρατάτε! Πρέπει να πολεμήσουμε! Προσπάθησε να τους δώσει κουράγιο η Sailor Moon.

-Είστε πολύ πιο ανόητες απ'ότι φανταζόμουν. Ξεχάσατε ποιον αντιμετωπίζετε;

-Neo...Δεν μπορεί να είσαι εσύ αυτός

-Κι όμως εγώ είμαι. Βρήκα επιτέλους τον αληθινό μου εαυτό. Αυτόν που δεν ανέχεται την κοροϊδία και τους χλευασμούς. Κάθε εχθρός πλήρωσε το τίμημα που τα έβαλε μαζί μου. Κι εσείς θα είστε οι επόμενες. Αν κι εσείς οι τέσσερις δεν μου χρειάζεστε σε τίποτε και γι αυτό θα πεθάνετε αμέσως τώρα! Καλό ταξίδι στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών!

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, έστρεψε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας εναντίον τους και μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, χτύπησε και τους τέσσερις αντιπάλους του:

-Παραδοθείτε. Διαφορετικά το επόμενο χτύπημα θα σας καταδικάσει σε θάνατο...! Είπε γελώντας.

-Δεν μπορούμε να τα βάλουμε μαζί του... Είπε τότε μέσα στην απόγνωσή της η Sailor Moon.

-Πρέπει να υποχωρήσουμε, αν συνεχίσουμε, θα καταλήξουμε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Είπε η Sailor Mars.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Υποχώρησαν και οι τέσσερις. Όσο για τον Neo, απολάμβανε την επιτυχία του:

«Τελείωσα με εσάς. Αν τολμήσουν να ανακατευτείτε ξανά, θα πεθάνουν. Άλλωστε εσείς οι τέσσερις δεν είστε τίποτε για μένα...Τώρα Mako...ήρθε η σειρά σου...»

Όσο ο Neo μαχόταν με αυτό το μίσος, τόσο η σκοτεινή πλευρά του απλωνόταν όλο και περισσότερο...Καθόταν και περίμενε το επόμενο θύμα του

-Έλα λοιπόν Mako...Σε περιμένω... Για να καταστραφείς...

Την ίδια στιγμή οι ηττημένες Πολεμίστριες, προσπαθούσαν να βρουν μια λύση στο καινούριο αυτό πρόβλημα:

-Δεν μπορούμε να τον πολεμήσουμε, είναι πολύ ισχυρός. Μας νίκησε πολύ εύκολα. Είπε η Sailor Venus.

-Ακούστε με, η μόνη λύση για να μπορέσουμε να δαμάσουμε και να κατακτήσουμε το θυμό του, είναι να του θυμίσουμε ότι δεν είναι μόνος του, η όλη του συμπεριφορά, μου φέρνει στο μυαλό δυσάρεστες αναμνήσεις από αυτές που μου είχε διηγηθεί όταν ήταν ακόμα στην πατρίδα του. Στην πραγματικότητα, μαχόμαστε εναντίον του άσχημου παρελθόντος του Neo, κουβαλάει μέσα του το θυμό και την οργή πολλών χρόνων και τώρα αυτά τα δύο ακραία συναισθήματα, ξέσπασαν. Τους εξήγησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Και πώς θα το πετύχουμε; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Θα το πετύχω με αυτό, απάντησε εκείνη κι έδεσε το δίσκο μονομαχίας στο αριστερό της χέρι.

-Μα δεν έχεις παίξει ποτέ, θα χάσεις. Της θύμισε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Το ξέρω ότι δεν έχω παίξει ποτέ, αλλά τώρα ήρθε η ώρα να τον σώσω εγώ. Και θα το κάνω με αυτές τις δύο κάρτες. Απάντησε και τους έδειξε πρώτα τη δική της κάρτα και μετά αυτήν του Δικεφάλου...Έπειτα συνέχισε:

-Ξέρω ότι ο αληθινός Neo είναι κάπου εκεί και πως έχει ιδιαίτερη σχέση με αυτές τις δύο κάρτες, όπως και με ολόκληρη την τράπουλά του βέβαια. Γι αυτό κι εγώ θα κάνω το παν για να τον ελευθερώσω...

Όλες συμφώνησαν μαζί της κι ετοιμάστηκαν για τον δεύτερο γύρο της μάχης αυτής. Πρώτα όμως ξεκίνησαν να τον βρουν αφού η Sailor Jupiter ζώστηκε το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου...

Θα τα κατάφερνε όμως; Αυτή η μονομαχία, ίσως να είναι και η τελευταία της...


	27. Chapter 27

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 2** **7**

 **NEO VS** **MAKOTO**

Έτσι λοιπόν ξεκίνησαν για να βρουν τον Neo ο οποίος δεν είχε κουνηθεί από τη θέση του. Περίμενε υπομονετικά την κατάλληλη στιγμή. Μόλις τις είδε να εμφανίζονται, το σκοτάδι τον κύκλωσε ξανά...:

-Καλώς ήρθατε...

-Neo...Άκουσέ με...Προσπάθησε να πει η Sailor Jupiter.

-Να σε ακούσω...; Άδικος κόπος. Ο Neo που ξέρατε δεν υπάρχει πια! Ξεχάστε την ειρωνεία και την κοροϊδία σε βάρος μου!

-Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω...Η σκοτεινή σου πλευρά έχει πάρει τον έλεγχο ολοκληρωτικά...

-Mako...Δεν μπορείς να αποφύγεις να μονομαχήσεις μαζί μου...Και το στοίχημα θα είναι το μεγαλύτερο! Η ίδια σου η ζωή! Ένας από τους δυο μας...θα πεθάνει!

-Τι είναι αυτά που λες; Αντέδρασε η Sailor Mercury.

-ΣΙΩΠΗ! Είπε τότε αυτός κι έστρεψε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας προς το μέρος τους με το σύμβολο να ακτινοβολεί. Άλλη μια κουβέντα και δεν θα βρίσκεστε πια εδώ!

-Περίμενε! Ξέρω πως θέλεις εμένα! Άσ'τες αυτές έξω από το παιχνίδι! Πολέμησε μαζί μου! Του είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter αποφασιστικά.

-Τώρα μίλησες σωστά! Τώρα άκου με προσεκτικά χωρίς να διακόπτεις! Θα παίξουμε με τους δικούς μου κανόνες. Θα πάρω αυτό που θέλω από εσάς σύντομα, αλλά για να το κάνω αυτό, εμείς οι δύο θα μονομαχήσουμε!

-Είσαι τρελός!

-Αρνήσου και θα τα χάσετε όλα! /Όμως είναι πολύ απλό για να "με σώσεις" Το μόνο που χρειάζεται να κάνεις, είναι να πεθάνεις!

-Καταραμένος να είσαι εσύ που τον ελέγχεις…! Θα σε κάνω να το μετανιώσεις!

-Θα σου πρότεινα να αφήσεις τις απειλές κατά μέρος και να μονομαχήσεις μαζί μου! Περίμενα καιρό αυτή τη στιγμή…!

-Neo, ξέρω ότι με ακούς, το μυαλό σου έχει κυριευθεί από το θυμό σου και τη δίψα σου για εκδίκηση για ότι έχεις πάθει. Πρέπει να σε σώσω, κατάλαβες; Και δεν θα σταματήσω μέχρι να το πετύχω. Υποσχεθήκαμε ο ένας στον άλλο να είμαστε για πάντα μαζί και δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να αθετήσω την υπόσχεσή μου. Ξέρω πως κανείς και τίποτα δεν είναι αρκετά καλό για να σε ελέγξει αλλά ο θυμός και η οργή μέσα στην καρδιά του καθενός είναι κάτι το διαφορετικό, ξέρω πως είσαι εκεί μέσα και θα σε ελευθερώσω, καμιά δύναμη δεν είναι τόσο μεγάλη όσο η αγάπη μας. Σε παρακαλώ πες κάτι...

Εκείνος όμως την αγνόησε και γύρισε την πλάτη του.

-Δεν θα με σώσεις ποτέ, εκτός αν με ακολουθήσεις. Είπε και κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος που θα μονομαχούσαν

-Neo! Περίμενε! Προσπάθησε να πει χωρίς αποτέλεσμα καθώς σκεφτόταν:

«Τι να κάνω; Σίγουρα αυτή η μάχη είναι παγίδα, αν όμως δεν πάω, δεν θα μπορέσω ποτέ να τον ελευθερώσω...»

-Ότι κι αν κάνεις, δεν μπορείς να το αποφύγεις! Είστε όλες στο έλεός μου! Είπε καθώς πήγαινε στην αρένα και οι άλλες τον ακολουθούσαν. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, έφτασαν στο πεδίο της μάχης. Και ο Neo ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Εδώ είμαστε λοιπόν, αυτό θα είναι το μέρος που θα δώσεις την πρώτη και τελευταία σου μονομαχία! Είπε και τους μετέφερε όλους για άλλη μια φορά στο τρομερό Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

-Εντάξει, ας μονομαχήσουμε, αν έτσι πρέπει να σε σώσω...Απάντησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Όπως θα έχεις ήδη αντιληφθεί, μιλάμε για Παιχνίδι Σκιών και το λάθος δεν είναι επιλογή. Όποιος χάσει όλους τους πόντους ζωής του, θα πεθάνει...Είπε ο Neo γελώντας...Και αν σου πέρασε καμιά ηλίθια ιδέα να αρνηθείς να μονομαχήσεις, καλύτερα να το ξανασκεφτείς. Δεν πρόκειται κανείς να βγει από εδώ μέχρι η μονομαχία να τελειώσει.

Μόλις το είπε αυτό έβγαλε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και το κάρφωσε στο έδαφος, μόλις το έκανε, τέσσερις σπείρες ξεπετάχτηκαν και καθεμιά είχε σαν στόχο τις άλλες τέσσερις Πολεμίστριες Sailor για να τις φυλακίσει.

-Ποιο είναι το νόημα όλων αυτών Neo;! Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter σε έντονο ύφος.

-Έπρεπε να λάβω τα μέτρα μου ώστε κανείς σας να μην τολμήσει να ανακατευτεί, αν δοκιμάσετε να διακόψετε τη μονομαχία, θα σφίξω αυτές τις σπείρες και οι ψυχές σας θα γίνουν ένα πολύ ωραίο δώρο στις σκιές. Μια λανθασμένη κίνηση λοιπόν και θα τελειώσουν όλα...

-Αρκετά! Δεν πρόκειται να συμμετέχω σε αυτό το επικίνδυνο παιχνίδι!

-Νομίζεις πως σου αφήνω άλλη επιλογή;! Είπε τότε ο Neo γελώντας μοχθηρά. Όταν οι πόντοι ζωής σου φτάσουν στο μηδέν, θα χάσεις τη ζωή σου!

-Όπως θες! Θα μονομαχήσω μέχρι το θάνατο! Υποσχέθηκα ότι δεν θα αφήσω να πάθεις τίποτα και δεν θα κάνω πίσω ούτε τώρα! Ας μονομαχήσουμε! Θα παίξω με τις κάρτες σου! Και είμαι σίγουρη πως δεν τις έχεις διαγράψει στιγμή από το μυαλό σου!

-Τώρα νομίζω ότι μπορούμε να ξεκινήσουμε τι λέτε...; Ανακάτεψε τις κάρτες σου και ξεκινάμε!

Καθώς ανακάτευε, σκεφτόταν την τακτική που θα ακολουθούσε. Και της ήρθε η ιδέα όταν είδε τη δική της κάρτα:

«Αυτή η κάρτα ίσως είναι το κλειδί όλης της μάχης. Ξέρω πολύ καλά ότι ο Neo αγαπάει αυτήν την κάρτα όπως ακριβώς κι εμένα. Αν τη χρησιμοποιήσω σωστά, ίσως τα καταφέρω...Μόνο σε αυτό μπορώ να βασιστώ για να ελευθερώσω την καρδιά του από την οργή...»

-Είσαι έτοιμη να μονομαχήσεις;!

-Είμαι! Ας το κάνουμε!

-Ετοιμάσου να χάσεις ανόητη!

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ!

-Ξεκίνα! Είναι η αρχή του τέλους για σένα!

Όταν τράβηξε τις κάρτες της, δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή πλέον:

«Δεν μπορώ να σταματήσω τη μονομαχία, γι αυτό πρέπει να προχωρήσω...Όμως το αποτέλεσμα είναι αναπόφευκτο, ένας από τους δυο μας θα πεθάνει...»

-Τι συμβαίνει Mako; Φοβάσαι τόσο πολύ να παίξεις μια κάρτα;

-Δε νομίζω! Καλώ τον Άγριο Ξιφομάχο Κέλτη! (1400) Και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Πολύ καλά! Λοιπόν πες αντίο στον ξιφομάχο σου, διότι θα παίξω την μαγική κάρτα Raigeki που θα το καταστρέψει! Και τώρα καλώ το Σπαθί του Αλιγάτορα! (1500) Επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής της!

Αμέσως ο αλιγάτορας μετά την καταστροφή του Ξιφομάχου Κέλτη, επιτέθηκε και της αφαίρεσε 1500 πόντους.

-Ο πόνος που θα σου προκαλέσω μόλις αρχίζει! Μη νομίσεις πως θα σε λυπηθώ επειδή κάποτε ήμασταν σύζυγοι!

-Αυτό μην το ξαναπείς...! Παίζω την Ασπίδα της Χιλιετίας (3000) σε θέση άμυνας.

-Νομίζεις ότι είναι αρκετό να σε προστατέψει;! Τι αφελής που είσαι...Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Hinotama! Δες προσεκτικά καθώς θα κάψω άλλους 500 από τους Πόντους Ζωής σου!

Με το που έπαιξε ο Neo αυτήν την κάρτα, οι μπάλες φωτιάς που ήρθαν από το πουθενά, σφυροκόπησαν ανελέητα την Sailor Jupiter κλείνοντάς την σε μια κόλαση φωτιάς.

-Με χτύπησες για δεύτερη φορά!

-Αρχίζεις να πανικοβάλλεσαι! Σύντομα θα βγείτε από το δρόμο μου μια για πάντα!

«Κάτι πρέπει να κάνω...Αν χάσω, θα μείνω εδώ για πάντα, αν όμως νικήσω, ο Neo θα είναι αυτός που θα πεθάνει. Κάποια λύση πρέπει να υπάρχει...» Σκεφτόταν πάλι η Sailor Jupiter καθώς είχε χάσει σχεδόν τους μισούς Πόντους Ζωής της με δύο μόνο επιθέσεις και ήταν σε τρομερά δύσκολη θέση...

-Τελείωνε Mako! Κάνε την κίνησή σου ΤΩΡΑ!

-Η κίνησή μου λοιπόν! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και καλώ την Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon (400) σε θέση επίθεσης!

-Πλάκα μου κάνεις;! Είναι πολύ αδύναμη για να τη βάλεις σε θέση επίθεσης! Εκτός βέβαια αν θέλεις να χάσεις επίτηδες για να θυσιαστείς για μένα υποτίθεται, τέλος πάντων, αν θέλεις τόσο πολύ να χάσεις, τότε θα σε βοηθήσω εγώ.

-Δε θα χάσω... κατάλαβες;! Θα σε νικήσω και θα σε ελευθερώσω από την οργή σου! Δεν πρόκειται να πεθάνω! Και φυσικά ούτε κι εσύ!

-Για να σε δω...Εμπρός Σπαθί του Αλιγάτορα! Επίθεση στην Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon!

-Στάσου! Ενεργοποιώ την ανάποδη κάρτα μου!

-Όχι! Ήταν παγίδα!

-Τώρα ο πολεμιστής σου έπεσε θύμα του Νομίσματος του Τυραννόσαυρου! Έτσι το τέρας σου αδυνάτισε κατά 500 πόντους.

-Αρκετά με τα παιχνιδάκια σου Mako, είναι καιρός να ξαναπάρω τον έλεγχο αυτής της μονομαχίας, είσαι έτοιμη; Αφού δούλεψε καλά την πρώτη φορά, γιατί να μην το ξαναδοκιμάσω; Hinotama! Επίθεση!

Για άλλη μια φορά η μπάλες φωτιάς, χτύπησαν την Sailor Jupiter με την ίδια σκληρότητα με τον Neo να το απολαμβάνει και να γελά λέγοντας:

-ΕΔΩ ΘΑ ΓΙΝΕΙ Ο ΤΑΦΟΣ ΣΟΥ MAKO! Μόλις σε εξαφανίσω, θα έχω κλείσει ένα μαύρο κομμάτι από τη ζωή μου!

-Neo...Πες μου…Δε νιώθεις καθόλου πόνο μέσα σου? Δε νιώθεις να πλήγεται η περηφάνια σου?

-Για ποιο λόγο; Άλλωστε δεν καταλαβαίνω τι προσπαθείς να μου πεις!

-Αυτή τη στιγμή δεν είναι οι μπάλες φωτιάς που κάνουν εμένα να πονάω...Είναι η λύπη μου που σε βλέπω να έχει θολώσει το μυαλό σου, οι σκιές σε έχουν δηλητηριάσει. Η δίψα σου για εκδίκηση εκπληρώθηκε αλλά με ποιο τίμημα…; Οδηγήθηκες σε επικίνδυνα μονοπάτια και αν δε συνέλθεις γρήγορα δεν μπορώ να ξέρω τι θα μας συμβεί…

-Και τι θες να πεις με αυτό...;

-Αυτό που με κάνει να πονάω περισσότερο, είναι το ότι πρέπει να πολεμήσω εναντίον σου επειδή έχεις χάσει τον αληθινό σου εαυτό...Τους λόγους για τους οποίους πάλευες μέχρι τώρα.

-Mako...Ότι κι αν λες, δεν ωφελεί...Θα σε συντρίψω...

-Neo, σε διαβεβαιώνω ότι δεν θα σε αφήσω να πάθεις τίποτε εξαιτίας του θυμού σου.

-Αλήθεια; Έτσι όπως σε βλέπω δε νομίζω να είσαι σε θέση να με απειλείς αυτή τη στιγμή.

-Ξέρω ότι ο αληθινός Neo είναι εκεί μέσα και θα τον σώσω ότι κι αν γίνει!

-Σου είπα ότι ο Neo που γνώριζες, χάθηκε για πάντα.

-Δε νομίζω...

-Κάνε την κίνησή σου τότε, όχι πως έχει σημασία δηλαδή, τίποτα απ' ότι έχεις δεν είναι δυνατό για να τα βάλει με το τέρας μου.

-Neo σταμάτα! Δεν ξέρεις τι κάνεις! Είστε ζευγάρι θυμάσαι;! Προσπάθησε να πει η Sailor Moon.

«Σωστά...Αυτό πρέπει να του θυμίσω...Πως δεν είναι μόνος. Η μοναξιά και η μη κατανόησή του από τους άλλους τον έχουν κάνει να συγκεντρώσει τόσο μεγάλη οργή. Αν του υπενθυμίσω ότι είμαι πάντα κοντά του, πιθανόν να σβήσει αυτός ο θυμός...» Σκεφτόταν η Sailor Jupiter ακούγοντας τα λόγια της Sailor Moon.

-Σειρά μου Neo! Είπε τότε και έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα. Σε παρακαλώ Καρδιά των καρτών, οδήγησε κι εμένα...Εϊπε και κλείνοντας τα μάτια, τράβηξε. Όταν είδε τι είχε στο χέρι, οι ελπίδες της αναπτερώθηκαν:

«Είναι η κάρτα μου! Η τελευταία μου ελπίδα! Όταν χρησιμοποιούσε αυτήν την τράπουλα και έπαιζε την κάρτα μου, έλεγε ότι ένα δικό μου κομμάτι ήταν μέσα του. Τώρα που την τράβηξα, πρέπει να την παίξω με σύνεση, ελπίζω μόνο να δουλέψει...»

-Είμαι σίγουρη πως είσαι εκεί μέσα, γι αυτό δώσε προσοχή καθώς θα φρεσκάρω τη μνήμη σου, με κάτι που είναι η ζωή σου ολόκληρη και δεν μπορεί να το έχεις ξεχάσει.

-Τότε κάνε την κίνησή σου!

Πριν όμως κινηθεί, έπρεπε να αποφασίσει:

«Αυτό που πρέπει να κάνω είναι να θυσιάσω δύο τέρατα, ευτυχώς έχω τόσα στην αρένα και μετά αν θέλω, μπορώ να καλέσω και τον Neo-Red Ranger χάρη στην ειδική μου ικανότητα. Από τη άλλη όμως, μη γνωρίζοντας πλέον τι κάρτες έχει ο Neo, μπορεί να μπω σε κίνδυνο καθώς μπορεί να έχει κάτι που θα με καταστρέψει, γι αυτό πρέπει να προσέχω...Με 1500 Πόντους Ζωής μόνο, δεν έχω πολλά περιθώρια»

-Προχώρα! Γιατί αργείς τόσο πολύ;! Της φώναξε τότε ο Neo που άρχισε να χάνει την υπομονή του...Όμως η Makoto έπρεπε να σκεφτεί κι άλλο:

«Είναι δύσκολη απόφαση...Μια στιγμή...Μπορώ να δείξω την κάρτα στον Neo χωρίς να την καλέσω, αλλά αυτή η κίνηση κρύβει μεγαλύτερο ρίσκο...Δεν είμαι σίγουρη...»

Στη μέση όμως μπήκε πάλι η Sailor Moon:

-Neo! Σε παρακαλώ ξύπνα! Είμαστε φίλοι σου και πάντα θα είμαστε! Δεν μπορεί να τα ξέχασες όλα τόσο εύκολα!

-Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Ανταλλαγή! Είπε τότε η Makoto και έβαλε την κάρτα στην υποδοχή.

-Τι ηλίθια! Κοίτα τον εαυτό σου! Πρέπει να είσαι πολύ απελπισμένη για να παίξεις μια κάρτα σαν αυτήν, αλλά αφού επιμένεις, θα χαρώ να πάρω μια κάρτα από το χέρι σου, όχι πως χρειάζομαι καμιά βοήθεια...Δείξε μου το χέρι σου.

Εκείνη του το έδειξε.

-Για να δούμε, ποια κάρτα να πάρω...; Όταν είδε τη δική της μέσα στο χέρι της τα έχασε:

-Δεν μπορεί...

-Έλα Neo, πάρε όποια κάρτα θέλεις. Ακόμα και τη δική μου...

-Δεν...μπορώ...Δεν μπορώ να την πάρω...Σημαίνει τόσα...για μένα...Έλεγε αυτός καθώς η πάλη του καλού και του κακού μέσα στο μυαλό του μαίνονταν...Όσο για την Mako, είχε κλείσει τα μάτια της για να μην βλέπει κάτι τέτοιο, όταν τα άνοιξε τον είδε να έχει το χέρι του πάνω στις κάρτες αλλά να μην έχει πάρει κάποια ακόμα, επιπλέον είχε πιάσει το κεφάλι του με το αριστερό χέρι και δεν μπορούσε να συγκεντρωθεί...:

-Όχι...όχι αυτήν...όχι...απλά...δεν...μπορώ.

Τελικά άπλωσε το χέρι του και πήρε κάποια, αλλά το αποτέλεσμα τους εξέπληξε σχεδόν όλους:

-Ναι! Το ήξερα ότι δεν θα την έπαιρνες! Είπε η Sailor Jupiter χαρούμενη.

-Και λοιπόν; Δεν χρειάζεται να το ξαναπώ πως ο Neo που ήξερες δεν υπάρχει πια. Και είμαι εδώ για να σε νικήσω χρησιμοποιώντας το οπλοστάσιό μου από μαγικές κάρτες, έτσι δε χρειάζομαι τη δική σου.

-Τώρα είμαι σίγουρη. Η καλή σου πλευρά, υπάρχει ακόμα.

-Έτσι νομίζεις ε...;

-Αυτό πιστεύεις εσύ. Τώρα ας πάρω κι εγώ μια από τις δικές σου.

-Έχεις ξοφλήσει Mako...Ότι κι αν κάνεις...

-Μπορείς να το αρνείσαι όσο θέλεις. Ένα όμως είναι σίγουρο: Ότι κι αν σε ελέγχει, δε θα το αφήσω έτσι! Σε αγαπώ κι αυτό είναι αλήθεια!

-Μην ξεγελάς τον εαυτό σου...

-Δε νομίζω! Γι αυτό δεν πήρες την κάρτα μου! Επιδή ο αληθινός Neo είναι εκεί και προσπαθεί να βγει. Κι επιδή αγαπάει αυτήν την κάρτα όσο κι εμένα!

-Αρκετά!

-Παραδέξου το! Όταν την είδες, ο αληθινός Neo εμφανίστηκε.

-Για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς;

-Ξέρεις πολύ καλά τι εννοώ! Θα χρησιμοποιήσω αυτήν την κάρτα για να σε φέρω πίσω!

-Καλά, ότι πεις...Ας συνεχίσουμε τώρα τη μονομαχία για να σε ξεφορτωθώ και να πάρω αυτό που ήθελα εδώ και πάρα πολλά χρόνια!

-Είναι ακόμα η σειρά μου, γι αυτό ετοιμάσου.

-Κάνε επιτέλους κίνηση να τελειώνουμε...Δεν έχεις τίποτε που θα με εμποδίσει να εξαφανίσω και τους υπόλοιπους πόντους σου!

-Τώρα θυσιάζω τα δύο τέρατά μου, για να καλέσω αυτό...Εμφανίσου SAILOR JUPITER! (4000)

Τότε εμφανίστηκε στην αρένα μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια του Neo...:

-Mako...Εσύ...είσαι...

-Ακριβώς Neo, πολέμησέ το. Κοίταξέ με και ελευθερώσου! Ξέρω ότι μπορείς να με θυμηθείς!

-Θυμάμαι...Σε θυμάμαι...

-Αυτό είναι! Ότι χρειάζομαι για να σε σώσω. Αν δε συνέλθεις γρήγορα, θα χαθούν όλα...Θα εξοντώσω το Σπαθί του Αλιγάτορα με τη δύναμη του κεραυνού!

Το είπε και το έκανε, η επίθεσή της κατέστρεψε το τέρας του Neo και του έκανε μεγάλη ζημιά στους Πόντους Ζωής του, για την ακρίβεια, έπεσε στους 1000

-Είσαι εκεί;

-Λυπάμαι Mako, αλλά το κόλπο σου δεν πέτυχε. Και τώρα θα αφαιρέσω ότι έχει απομείνει από τους πόντους σου και θα πάρω αυτό που έπρεπε να είχα πάρει εδώ και χρόνια. Θα σου επιτεθώ με ότι έχω και σύντομα η εκδίκηση θα είναι δική μου!

-Δεν θα το αφήσω να συμβεί...Έχω άλλη μια ιδέα...Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι έβγαλε το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου μαζί με τη ζώνη...

-Λοιπόν, τα παρατάς ή μήπως είσαι έτοιμη για περισσότερο; Τότε θα σε αποτελειώσω και θα πάρω αυτό που θέλω. Γι αυτό πες αντίο καθώς θα επιτεθώ στους Πόντους Ζωής σου άλλη μια φορά με ακόμη μία μαγική κάρτα Hinotama! Πέθανε Mako!

Η τρίτη στη σειρά επίθεση με αυτές τις φλογισμένες μπάλες, της αφαίρεσαν κι άλλους πόντους ζωής κι έπεσε ακόμη περισσότερο στους 1000 Όταν σηκώθηκε και πάλι όρθια, ο Neo τής είπε:

-Τι έπαθες,; Σε άφησε άφωνη η απευθείας επίθεσή μου;

-Άκου, δεν πρόκειται να σταματήσω αν δεν σε ελευθερώσω...Και ξέρω ακριβώς πώς θα γίνει...Είπε εκείνη κι άρχισε να κινείται προς το μέρος του με το Ξίφος του στο δεξί της χέρι.

-Πολύ αργά, τώρα θα πεθάνεις...Μόλις καλέσω τον Πολεμιστή Πύραυλο! (1500) Κάθε τέρας που χτυπάει ο Πολεμιστής Πύραυλος, χάνει 500 πόντους για τη διάρκεια αυτού του γύρου!

-Περίμενε Neo...Το ξέρω ότι με ακούς...

-Και μετά παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Φθορά!

-Το ξέρω ότι θυμάσαι...

-Σου είπα ότι άργησες ηλίθια! Πολεμιστή Πύραυλε! Επίθεση τώρα! Όταν είναι σε πλεονεκτική θέση, θα αδυνατίσει την Sailor Jupiter! Και χάρη στη μαγική μου κάρτα, χάνει άλλους 1500 πόντους κι έτσι είναι πιο αδύναμη!

Έτσι η επίθεση της έπεσε στου 2000 πόντους, αλλά η Makoto είχε κάτι άλλο στο μυαλό της και μόλις την είδε ο Neo να πέφτει, μια αναταραχή εκδηλώθηκε μέσα του...

-Κρατήσου...Θέλω να σου δώσω κάτι δικό σου...

Το κακό μέσα στην καρδιά του φαίνεται ότι άρχισε να υποχωρεί μόλις είδε την κάρτα της Jupiter να αποδυναμώνεται:

-Τι...μου...συμβαίνει...; Αυτός ο πόνος... Προσπαθούσε να πει πιάνοντας το κεφάλι του και με τα δυο χέρια...

-Αυτό κάποτε με έσωσε από το κακό...Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου να σε σώσω. Του είπε καθώς έφτασε κοντά του και το έδενε στη μέση του. Σε παρακαλώ...παρ' το.

«Ελπίζω να πετύχει αυτό, το σπαθί του με είχε γλιτώσει όταν ήμουν εγώ κυριευμένη από το κακό κι εύχομαι αυτό να γίνει και τώρα. Είμαι σίγουρη πως τα θυμάται όλα, αλλά ο θυμός και η οργή του, τον εμποδίζουν να δει καθαρά. Το μυαλό του μπορεί να είναι μολυσμένο αλλά η καρδιά του σίγουρα όχι...Γι αυτό και κάτι χτύπησε μέσα του όταν με είδε να φθείρομαι...»

-Αυτό είναι...το δικό μου...ξίφος...

Όμως πάλι το κακό επανήλθε και ο Neo τράβηξε το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου και το σήκωσε ψηλά:

-Πες αντίο για πάντα! Φώναξε καθώς ήταν έτοιμος να το πετάξει μακριά.

-Neo...Πολέμησέ το...

-Το μόνο πράγμα που πολεμάω είστε εσείς! Της είπε κι ετοιμάστηκε να το πετάξει.

-Όχι Neo! Μην το κάνεις!

Ευτυχώς δεν πραγματοποίησε την απειλή του και προς στιγμήν δεν το πέταξε, μιας και φάνηκε πάλι να βρίσκει τον εαυτό του.

-Δεν πρέπει...να το...πετάξω... Είναι δικό μου...Δεν μπορώ...Αδυνατούσε να προχωρήσει κι έπεσε στα γόνατα κρατώντας σφιχτά το ξίφος...Το οποίο τελικά δεν πέταξε...Και πάλι όμως το κακό πήρε τον έλεγχο...:

-Ούτε αυτό το κόλπο σου δούλεψε Mako. Τώρα ας συνεχίσουμε, ανυπομονώ να εξαφανίσω και τους υπόλοιπους Πόντους Ζωής σου! Και καλύτερα να κάνεις γρήγορα! Η υπομονή μου εξαντλείται!

-Εντάξει! Θα σε κάνω να θυμηθείς ξανά όπως έγινε την προηγούμενη φορά! Που αναγκάστηκες να μου επιτεθείς! Μια και τελείωσε ο γύρος σου, εγώ κερδίζω τους 500 πόντους που είχα χάσει από την επίθεση του Πολεμιστή Πύραυλου και τώρα έχω 2500. Επίσης καλώ την Sailor Venus (1700) σε θέση επίθεσης! Και μετά παίζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα! Αυτό τελειώνει το γύρο μου!

-Καιρός να τελειώνουμε! Αυτή η κάρτα θα σε αποτελειώσει! Παίζω τον Πολεμιστή Πάνθηρα! (2000) Τελείωσε! Αλλά πριν επιτεθώ, θα φέρω τον Πολεμιστή Πύραυλο και πάλι σε πλεονεκτική θέση! Και θα επιτεθώ κιόλας! Είπε ο Neo κάνοντας φανερά λάθος αντί να επιτεθεί με τον Πολεμιστή Πάνθηρα. Και ο στόχος μου θα είναι η Sailor Venus!

Ο Πολεμιστής Πύραυλος επιτέθηκε με σκοπό να καταστρέψει την Sailor Venus αλλά η Sailor Jupiter είχε άλλα σχέδια:

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα που πήρα από σένα! Μαγική Ασπίδα Χεριού! Θα μπλοκάρω την επίθεσή σου και θα την κατευθύνω στον πάνθηρά σου! Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Χάρη στη δική σου μαγική κάρτα, χάνει 1500 πόντους και με την πλεονεκτική θέση του πολεμιστή σου, η επίθεση του πάνθηρα μηδενίζεται.

-Προχώρα και κάνε κίνηση! Τώρα που ο γύρος τελείωσε, το τέρας μου παίρνει πίσω τους 500 πόντους που έχασε.

-Σιγά το πράγμα! Δες αυτό! Θυσιάζω την Sailor Venus και θα καλέσω την Sailor Mercury! (2000) Εμπρός! Επίθεση στον Πολεμιστή Πύραυλο!

Έτσι κι έγινε, η δύναμη της Sailor Mercury, πάγωσε τον Πολεμιστή Πύραυλο και τον κατέστρεψε, αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να χάσει ο Neo άλλους 500 Πόντους Ζωής και να πέσει στους 500

-Καλή προσπάθεια, σε αντίθεση με σένα, έχω ακόμα αρκετή δύναμη! Είναι απλώς θέμα χρόνου μέχρι να σε ξεφορτωθώ...Είπε ο Neo και τράβηξε το Ζάρι του Κρανίου.

-Νέο, σύνελθε σε παρακαλώ...Πώς γίνεται να τα ξέχασες όλα...; Τη μέρα που γνωριστήκαμε...Τις περιπέτειες που περάσαμε μαζί.. το πόσες φορές ρίσκαρες τη ζωή σου για μένα, δεν μπορεί να είναι παραισθήσεις, ήμουν πάντα δίπλα σου κι εσύ το ίδιο, ξέχασες τη στιγμή που με έφερες στη ζωή όταν νίκησες τα Ιερά Θηρία; Ξέχασες τους φίλους σου...; Όλους εμάς που σε αγαπάμε...; Δεν είναι δυνατόν να μη θυμάσαι την υπόσχεση που δώσαμε...

Όσο του θύμιζε ιστορίες του παρελθόντος, άρχιζε να επανέρχεται η καλά του πλευρά

-Υποσχέθηκα...

Και πάλι όμως η σκοτεινή του πλευρά επέστρεψε:

-Τότε υπόσχομαι να σε εξαφανίσω! Παίζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και...τελειώνω το γύρο μου! Κάνε επίθεση στο τέρας μου...Αν τολμάς...Και μόλις το κάνεις, θα σε συντρίψω!

-Όπως θέλεις! Παίζω αυτήν την κάρτα ανάποδα! Sailor Mercury! Επίθεση! Συγγνώμη αλλά αυτό είναι για το καλό σου Neo!

-Είσαι πολύ πιο ανόητη απ' ότι φανταζόμουν! Της απάντησε εκείνος γελώντας. Έπεσες κατευθείαν στην παγίδα μου κι αυτό θα σου κοστίσει! Μόλις η Πολεμίστριά σου επιτεθεί, είσαι τελειωμένη!

-Μην είσαι τόσο σίγουρος! Sailor Mercury, σάρωσε τον πάνθηρά του με την παγωμένη σου επίθεση!

-Λάθος! Αποκαλύψου Ζάρι του Κρανίου! Και για να σιγουρευτώ ότι η κίνησή μου θα πετύχει, θα προσθέσω κι αυτήν την κάρτα! Το Ευγενικό Ζάρι! Η επίθεσή σου σταματάει! Με το Ευγενικό Ζάρι θα αυξήσω τη δύναμη του τέρατός μου ανάλογα με τον αριθμό που θα ρίξει και με το Ζάρι του Κρανίου, θα μειώσω τη δύναμη του δικού σου!

-Ξανασκέψου το! Αποκαλύπτω τη μαγική κάρτα Αντί-Μαγείας! Και θα τη χρησιμοποιήσω για να καταστρέψω τη μαγική σου κάρτα! Συγγνώμη που σε απογοητεύω αλλά δεν πρόκειται να αυξήσεις την επίθεση του τέρατός σου!

Όπως κι έγινε. Το Ευγενικό Ζάρι καταστράφηκε, αλλά το Ζάρι του Κρανίου παρέμεινε...

-Όμως μπορώ να αδυνατίσω το δικό σου τέρας! Είπε αυτός και το ζάρι έπεσε, όμως το αποτέλεσμα δεν ήταν ικανοποιητικό:

-Τι;! Μόνο δύο;!

-Δυστυχώς για σένα, η επίθεση της Sailor Mercury, κόπηκε στη μέση!

Ήταν όμως αρκετή για να καταστρέψει τον Πολεμιστή Πάνθηρα και να αφαιρέσει άλλους 200 Πόντους Ζωής και να τον αφήσει μόνο με 300

-Τίποτε δεν τελείωσε ακόμη! Είπε ο Neo και τράβηξε την επόμενη κάρτα του:

-Και τώρα;

-Αυτή η κάρτα είναι ακριβώς ότι χρειάζομαι! Με το Μετέωρο της Καταστροφής θα σε εξαφανίσω με ένα μόνο χτύπημα και θα σε βγάλω αό το δρόμο μου μια για πάντα!

-Όχι αν δεν σε ελευθερώσω από την οργή σου πρώτα!

-Έφτασε επιτέλους η στιγμή που περίμενα...

-Έλα Neo...Αυτή είναι η τελευταία μας ευκαιρία.

Τότε ο Neo άρχισε να θυμάται πάλι τις περιπέτειές του, όλα όσα πέρασαν μαζί, από την αρχή μέχρι το τέλος,, όλη του η ζωή περνούσε από μπροστά του σαν μια ταινία, από τη γνωριμία τους μέχρι τη στιγμή που νίκησε τα Ιερά Θηρία...Όσο θυμόταν η σκοτεινή του πλευρά εξασθενούσε κι άρχιζε να συνέρχεται...:

-Το παρελθόν μου...Όλα είναι αληθινά...Δεν μπορώ να το κάνω...ΟΧΙ!

-Αυτό είναι...! Να είσαι δυνατός!

Εκεί που όλα έδειχναν ότι θα τελείωνε αναίμακτα αυτή η μάχη, η σκοτεινή του πλευρά έκανε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια:

-Ενεργοποιώ το Μετέωρο της καταστροφής!

Με την ενεργοποίηση της κάρτας αυτής, ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε και μια μεγάλη φλογισμένη μπάλα εμφανίστηκε με κατεύθυνση την Sailor Jupiter...

-Ή τώρα ή ποτέ... Κάρτα παγίδα...Άνοιξε! Χάρη στο Μυστικό Refpanel, θα απορροφήσω την επίθεσή σου! Και τώρα είναι η σειρά μου...

Η επόμενη κάρτα που τράβηξε, ήταν ο Αιώνιος Δικέφαλος Αετός, αν τον καλούσε, θα νικούσε τη μονομαχία, όμως θα έχανε κάτι πολύ σπουδαιότερο...Από τη μια στιγμή στην άλλη βρέθηκε αντιμέτωπη με μια πολύ δύσκολη απόφαση:

«Είναι η τελευταία μου ελπίδα, μόνο αν δει το δικό του πλάσμα στα μάτια, θα συνέλθει ολοκληρωτικά. Αν όμως δεν πετύχει...; Πρέπει να ρισκάρω...θα τον σώσω...Το υπόσχομαι...

-Εντάξει, δεν ήθελα να γίνει έτσι αλλά αυτός είναι ο μόνος τρόπος να σε κάνω να θυμηθείς. Ξέρω ότι είσαι εκεί. Ξέρω ότι με ακούς...Και θα σε φέρω πίσω...

-Τι έχεις στο νου σου...;

-Λυπάμαι γι αυτό...Αλλά είναι γραφτό να γίνει. Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική μου ικανότητα! Εμφανίσου Neo-Red Ranger! (5000) και μάλιστα θα τον ενισχύσω κατά 1500 πόντους με τη δική του μαγική κάρτα. Το Ενεργειακό Σπαθί! Κοίτα τον εαυτό σου, τον αληθινό σου εαυτό! Κανένα σκοτάδι δεν μπορεί να σε κρατήσει δέσμιο! Του είπε κι άρχισε να δακρύζει...Ο Neo δεν απάντησε και τότε αυτή συνέχισε:

-Θυσιάζω...Την Sailor Jupiter...Την Sailor Mercury...και τον Neo-Red Ranger...για να καλέσω...

-Μη μου πεις ότι...

-Σωστά κατάλαβες. Καιρός να δεις τον δικό σου Θεό!

Όταν τα τρία τέρατα θυσιάστηκαν, ο ουρανός φωτίστηκε σαν να ετοιμάζεται για τη μεγάλη άφιξη...Τότε σταύρωσε τα χέρια της κι άρχισε να απαγγέλει τα μαγικά λόγια:

«Ισχυρέ προστάτη του Ήλιου και του ουρανού, σε καλώ άκου τη φωνή μου. Μεταμορφώσου από σφαίρα φωτός και φέρε μου τη νίκη σε αυτή τη μάχη. Σφράγισε την έρημο με τη λάμψη σου και ρίξε την οργή σου πάνω στον εχθρό μου. Ξεκλείδωσε τις δυνάμεις σου από βαθειά ώστε μαζί να νικήσουμε»

-Όχι...

Όταν τελείωσε την απαγγελία, η κραυγή του Δικεφάλου, συντάραξε το πεδίο της μάχης και σιγά σιγά το πλάσμα αυτό άρχισε να κατεβαίνει από τον ουρανό και να παίρνει μορφή καθώς ένας κεραυνός έπεσε πάνω του. Σιγά σιγά το σώμα του άρχισε να σχηματίζεται. Όταν βγήκαν και τα ηλεκτρισμένα φτερά του και η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε, κατέβηκε και κάθισε μπροστά από την Makoto κραυγάζοντας άλλη μια φορά…Στην όψη του, ο Neo πάγωσε...Δεν περίμενε ποτέ να δει τον Δικέφαλο Αετό του να παίζεται εναντίον του, ειδικά μάλιστα όταν ήξερε ότι η επίθεσή του έφτασε στους 15000 πόντους...

-Σκοπεύεις να μου επιτεθείς με το δικό μου τέρας; Δεν πρόκειται να πετύχει, δεν θα σε υπακούσει! Δεν σου ανήκει!

-Δεν ανήκει ούτε και σε σένα τώρα πια. Από τη στιγμή που του γύρισες την πλάτη σε αυτόν και στους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς, τώρα σου επιστρέφουν τη χάρη...

Το μόνο που έπρεπε να κάνει τώρα, ήταν να επιτεθεί. Θα έβρισκε όμως το θάρρος; Ήταν κάτι το πολύ δύσκολο, όποιος έχανε, πέθαινε κι έτσι ουσιαστικά δεν θα προέκυπτε νικητής...Γι αυτό το λόγο δίσταζε να δώσει τη διαταγή, είχε δακρύσει και δεν ήξερε τι να κάνει. Και ο Neo κοιτούσε με ένα παγωμένο βλέμμα μιας και δεν μπορούσε να τον σταματήσει...μετά από λίγα λεπτά, μέσα από τους λυγμούς της διέταξε:

-Εμπρός Δικέφαλε...Επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής του!

Η επίθεση έφυγε από τα δύο κεφάλια του Αετού και ήταν σφοδρή, φυσικά ο Neo δεν ήταν σε θέση να αντισταθεί και οι φλόγες με τους κεραυνούς, τον παρέσυραν κάνοντάς τον να βγάλει μια δυνατή κραυγή πόνου και τους πόντους του να μηδενιστούν.

Όταν η επίθεση τελείωσε και οι Πόντοι Ζωής του έφτασαν στο μηδέν, οι τέσσερις σπείρες έσπασαν, όσο για αυτόν, έπεσε αναίσθητος στο έδαφος. Πριν όμως σωριαστεί κάτω, πρόλαβε να πει:

-Mako...Ευχαριστώ...

Και έπεσε οριστικά.

Την ίδια στιγμή έφταναν και οι άλλες κοντά του...Όμως δεν αντιδρούσε σε τίποτα, δεν είχε ούτε σφυγμό ούτε η καρδιά του ακουγόταν, ήταν αλήθεια τελικά όλα αυτά που έλεγε για το Παιχνίδι του Σκότους...;

-Δείτε! Τους είπε τότε η Sailor Mercury καθώς μάζευαν τις κάρτες του από κάτω.

-Αυτή είναι...Προσπάθησε να πει η Sailor Jupiter καθώς η κάρτα που είδαν, ήταν η Αιώνια Sailor Jupiter.

-Δεν...το πιστεύω...με είχε στην τράπουλά του από την αρχή...Αλλά τώρα...τελείωσαν όλα...Τον έχασα...για πάντα...Είπε πάλι κλαίγοντας, το ίδιο και οι άλλες προσπαθούσαν να συγκρατήσουν τα δάκρυά τους...

Σε κάποια στιγμή όμως, τα δάκρυά της έπεσαν πάνω στην καρφίτσα του, αυτή άρχισε να λάμπει και τελικά, μια κίτρινη ακτίνα ξεπήδησε για να χτυπήσει το έδαφος και να εμφανιστούν από το πουθενά οι τρεις Θεοί της Αιγύπτου...Όταν τους είδε, το αίμα της πάγωσε, όμως συνήλθε και προσπάθησε να μιλήσει. Πάντα δακρυσμένη:

-Θεοί της Αιγύπτου σας παρακαλώ ακούστε με...Μην αφήσετε τον αγαπημένο μου να πεθάνει εξαιτίας της οργής του...Σίγουρα δεν θα επιτρέψετε να συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο. Όλοι έχουμε μια σκοτεινή πλευρά και πάντα δίνουμε την σκληρότερη από όλες τις μάχες για να την κατακτήσουμε. Σας ικετεύω...Μην επιτρέψετε να πεθάνει μέσα στην απελπισία...Είπε και τα δάκρυά της πύκνωσαν...

Ούτε οι Θεοί είχαν σκοπό να αφήσου να συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο, η επίθεση του Δικεφάλου, έδειξε στον Neo το αληθινό φως και το μεγαλύτερο σημάδι πως δεν είναι μόνος του όπως νόμιζε αρχικά, έτσι ένωσαν τις δυνάμεις τους και η ενέργεια και των τριών, συγκεντρώθηκε στην καρφίτσα του και την επανέφερε.

Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια του, το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε, ήταν την αγαπημένη του να στέκεται από πάνω του με την ανακούφιση ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπό της. Τα πρώτα του λόγια ήταν:

-Τι...συνέβη...; Γιατί είμαι εδώ...;

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε κι έπεσε μέσα στην αγκαλιά του. Κι αυτός ήθελε να κάνει το ίδιο αλλά ήταν εξαντλημένος και δεν μπορούσε να κουνηθεί...

-Το ήξερα ότι θα τα κατάφερνες, ο εσωτερικός θυμός σου δεν υπάρχει πια

-Ο ποιος...;

-Έδωσες μια μεγάλη μάχη σήμερα, μπορεί να νίκησα στη μονομαχία μας, αλλά ο πραγματικός νικητής είσαι εσύ...

-Δεν καταλαβαίνω...

-Δεν πειράζει...Σημασία έχει ότι είσαι και πάλι εδώ

Τότε εκείνος κατάλαβε και δεν απάντησε, παρά μόνο εισέπραξε τα χαμόγελα όλων

-Πείτε μου όμως, τι έγινε...;

-Ο κακός σου εαυτός, σου πρόσφερε θυμό και αυτό σε έφερε εκτός ελέγχου...

-Θέλετε να πείτε ότι ο θυμός μου με έκανε κακό;

-Ναι...

-Όχι...Πώς επέτρεψα να γίνει κάτι τέτοιο...;

-Μη σε ανησυχεί αυτό πια. Τελείωσε, είσαι ελεύθερος κι εγώ θα είμαι πάντα μαζί σου...

-Ευχαριστώ...

Ευτυχώς όλα κύλισαν ομαλά. Οι Θεοί έδειξαν χάρη στον Neo ο οποίος επανόρθωσε για τα λάθη του, πήρε πίσω τις κάρτες του, ξαναέφτιαξε τον Power Morpher και η οργή μέσα στην καρδιά του, κατευνάστηκε μια για πάντα...


	28. Chapter 28

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 2** **8**

 **ΤΟ ΞΕΚΙΝΗΜΑ ΤΗΣ ΑΝΑΖΗΤΗΣΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΧΑΜΕΝΟΥ ΠΑΡΕΛΘΟΝΤΟΣ**

Μιας και η εσωτερική οργή του Neo είχε εξοντωθεί, ήταν έτοιμος να ψάξει και να βρει το παρελθόν του. Και φυσικά θα είχε τη βοήθεια της αγαπημένης του. Οι μέρες που κυβερνούσε σαν Φαραώ, πλησίαζαν όλο και περισσότερο.

-Ήρθε πια η ώρα, το παρελθόν μου με περιμένει, είναι καιρός να ανακαλύψω το ποιος είμαι πραγματικά. Όπως εσύ ξέρεις το δικό σου, πρέπει να βρω κι εγώ το δικό μου.

-Καταλαβαίνω, αυτή η μάχη ίσως είναι η δυσκολότερη από αυτές που θα δώσεις. Θα είμαι κοντά σου σε ότι χρειαστείς, του απάντησε η Mako.

-Ήμουν σίγουρος πως θα έχεις κατανόηση, ίσως τα γεγονότα του παρελθόντος, να έχουν επίδραση και στο δικό μας κόσμο. Γι αυτό θα πρέπει εσείς να μείνετε εδώ για να το αποτρέψετε. Είμαι απόλυτα βέβαιος πως θα θελήσουν να εκμεταλλευτούν την απουσία μου.

-Δεν υπάρχει καμία αμφιβολία...Πώς όμως θα πας πίσω ή μπροστά στο χρόνο...;

-Μετά από πολλή έρευνα, κατάφερα να ανακαλύψω μια πύλη. Μέσω αυτής θα ταξιδέψω στο χρόνο και στην εποχή όπου κυβερνούσα σαν Φαραώ και πιθανόν να ανακαλύψω το δεσμό που μας ενώνει...

-Σου εύχομαι να πετύχεις. Όσο έχεις εμάς, δεν έχεις να φοβάσαι τίποτα. Του είπε και τον αγκάλιασε θερμά...

-Το ξέρω, έχω καλή άμυνα...

-Θα μου λείψεις...Να προσέχεις...του είπε μέσα στα δάκρυά της...Έπειτα του έδεσε το δίσκο μονομαχίας στο αριστερό χέρι.

-Κι εσύ θα μου λείψεις...Της είπε κι αυτός και στράφηκε προς τις άλλες λέγοντας:

-Λοιπόν, αυτό είναι, έφτασε η ώρα. Να μου την προσέχετε...

Εκείνες κούνησαν το κεφάλι μιας και γνώριζαν πολύ καλά...Τότε αυτός προχώρησε μόνος προς το μέρος όπου βρισκόταν η πύλη και παράλληλα σκεφτόταν:

«Δεν ξέρω τι θα αντιμετωπίσω αυτή τη φορά...Τα πάντα είναι ανοιχτά...Δεν πρέπει όμως σε καμία περίπτωση να τα παρατήσω...Θα βρω ποιος είμαι ότι κι αν γίνει...»

Πού να το φανταζόταν όμως ότι από μια εναλλακτική διάσταση, δύο μάτια παρακολουθούσαν κάθε του κίνηση. Τα μάτια ενός βασιλιά διψασμένου για εξουσία και κυριαρχία:

-Φαραώ...Η μάχη του προκατόχου σου θα είναι παιχνίδι μπροστά σε αυτό που θα ζήσεις εσύ. Σύντομα το Βασίλειό σου θα προστεθεί στην δική μου κυριαρχία κι εσύ θα αποτελέσεις μακρινό παρελθόν. Μα πρώτα απ' όλα θα φροντίσω να μην εμφανιστείς εσύ.

Λέγοντας αυτά κάλεσε τους πενήντα από τους ισχυρότερους του δικού του Βασιλείου και τους ανέθεσε να εκτελέσουν το σχέδιό του καθώς εκείνος γνώριζε από πριν την μυστική πύλη...Έτσι λοιπόν ο Neo θα έπαιρνε το βάφτισμα του πυρός συντομότατα...Όταν έφτασε και είδε την δίνη να στροβιλίζεται μπροστά του, δεν είπε τίποτα αρχικά, αλλά μετά οι πενήντα υπηρέτες του Υπέρτατου Βασιλιά, του έκλεισαν το δρόμο:

-Πηγαίνεις κάπου; Τον ρώτησε ειρωνικά ένας από αυτούς.

-Τι στην ευχή είστε εσείς;

-Αυτοί που δεν θα σε αφήσουν να προχωρήσεις παρακάτω. Αν θέλεις να πας μέσα, θα πρέπει να μας νικήσεις όλους. Όμως όλοι χάνουν όταν τα βάζουν μαζί μας.

-Το ίδιο και όποιος τα βάλει μαζί μου. Θα πρέπει να νικήσω πενήντα φορές ε; Αυτό είναι όλο; Δεν μου έπεφτε τίποτε άλλο; Να μια καλή προπόνηση. Θα το απολαύσω να σας στείλω στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών έναν έναν.

Χωρίς πολλές χρονοτριβές, οι μονομαχίες ξεκίνησαν. Χωρίς να δυσκολευτεί ο Neo, νίκησε τον πρώτο αντίπαλο:

-Εμπρός Neo-Red Ranger! Δωσ' του το ξύλο της ζωής του! Διέταξε ο Neo και η επίθεση του εαυτού του, μηδένισε τους πόντους ζωής του κάνοντάς τον να σωριαστεί στο έδαφος σφαδάζοντας.

-Είσαι τελειωμένος. Του είπε τότε ο Neo περιπαιχτικά.

-Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου! Είπε ο επόμενος και βγήκε μπροστά, αλλά είχε κι αυτός την ίδια τύχη, το ίδιο και άλλοι σαράντα τέσσερις από αυτούς, οι οποίοι μετά στάλθηκαν στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

-Νικώντας αυτός τους άχρηστους, δεν απέδειξες τίποτα. Πρέπει να περάσεις εμάς τους τέσσερις. Είπε τότε ένας από αυτούς.

-Δε βάζετε μυαλό απ' ότι βλέπω, δεν πειράζει, δεν θα πάρει πολλή ώρα, αλλά προτιμώ να σας καθαρίσω και τους τέσσερις μαζί.

-Σύμφωνοι! Είπαν και οι τέσσερις μαζί και παρατάχθηκαν απέναντί του και ο πρώτος από αριστερά, ξεκίνησε τον αγώνα:

-Ξεκινάω! Βγες έξω Καπετάνιε Διαγουμιστή! (1200) Και δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Όταν αυτό το τέρας βγαίνει στην αρένα, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα ακόμα πολεμικό τέρας. Και θα παίξω ακόμα έναν Καπετάνιο Διαγουμιστή!

-Κι εγώ το ίδιο! Είπαν και οι άλλοι τρεις και μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, ο Neo βρέθηκε αντιμέτωπος με εννιά Καπετάνιους. Και αυτός που ξεκίνησε του θύμισε το εξής:

-Και μην ξεχνάς αυτό έξυπνε. Όταν υπάρχουν δύο ή περισσότεροι Καπετάνιοι στην αρένα, δεν μπορείς να επιτεθείς σε κανέναν τους! Και μιας και δεν το έμαθες ποτέ σου, θα υποφέρεις γι αυτό!

-Για κάντε μου τη χάρη βλάκες! Ήδη υποφέρω από την φλυαρία σας! Η κίνησή μου τώρα! Παίζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και καλώ τον Ασημένιο Ranger (2000) σε θέση άμυνας!

-Τι αξιολύπητος που είσαι...

-Αξιολύπητοι είστε εσείς που είχατε τη φαεινή ιδέα να με αντιμετωπίσετε. Αλλά μην ανησυχείτε, θα σας ξεπαστρέψω χωρίς καν να σας ακουμπήσω!

-Βλακείες Παίζω τις Συμμαχικές Δυνάμεις! Επιτρέπουν σε όλα τα πολεμικά τέρατα να κερδίσουν 200 πόντους επίθεσης για κάθε πολεμικό τέρας στην αρένα, που σημαίνει ότι ο Καπετάνιος Διαγουμιστής έχει τώρα 2800 πόντους επίθεσης Τώρα πήγαινε! Τσάκισε αυτό το πράγμα!

Με την επίθεσή του, ο καπετάνιος κατέστρεψε το τέρας του Neo και τον άφησε ανοιχτό. Τότε ο δεξιός μονομάχος είπε:

-Είναι ανυπεράσπιστος! Επάνω του!

Και τότε όλοι οι πολεμιστές όρμησαν καταπάνω του. Όμως ο Neo είχε άλλα σχέδια:

-Λυπάμαι αλλά ενεργοποιώ την μία από τις δύο ανάποδες κάρτες μου! Την χρονοεπιστροφή! Τώρα μπορώ να φέρω πίσω τον Ασημένιο Ranger από το νεκροταφείο και δυστυχώς για σας, επιστρέφει με τη διπλάσια δύναμη αφού έχει τη λέξη RANGER στον τίτλο.

Έτσι η επίθεση των εννιά πολεμιστών ακυρώθηκε. Τότε ο Neo συνέχισε:

-Αρκετά παίξαμε. Καιρός να σας ξεπαστρέψω μια για πάντα! Ανοίγω τη δεύτερη ανάποδη κάρτα μου, η οποία θα σας καταστρέψει! Οι Ενεργειακοί Κρύσταλλοι! Χάρη σε αυτήν την παγίδα, χάνετε 500 πόντους ζωής για κάθε τέρας που υπάρχει στην αρένα! Τώρα εσείς-είστε τε-λει-ω-με-νοι!

Με την ενεργοποίηση της παγίδας, η μονομαχία τελείωσε καθώς και οι τέσσερις έχασαν 5000 πόντους ζωής. Μόλις καθάρισε με αυτούς, ο Neo στράφηκε στον αρχηγό τους και του είπε με άγριο ύφος:

-Εντάξει ηλίθιε! Είσαι ο επόμενος!

-Πολύ καλά. Ο Τσάρος εναντίον του Φαραώ. Και δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να γυρίσεις στο θρόνο σου. Αυτός ανήκει στον Υπέρτατο Βασιλιά. Ετοιμάσου για βασιλική μάχη! Ξεκινάω! Και θα αρχίσω ενεργοποιώντας δύο Ιερά του Κακού! Τώρα παίρνω δύο Μεταλλικά Σύμβολα του Κακού κι όπως κι εσύ δεν θα μείνουν για πολύ! Θα τα θυσιάσω για καλέσω τον Zoa! (2600) μετά ρίχνω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου! Η πλευρά μου είναι ήδη γεμάτη. Δεν είναι το ίδιο με τον Τσάρο!

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Παίζω τον Άγριο Ξιφομάχο Κέλτη σε θέση άμυνας! (1200) Επίσης παίζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και αυτό ήταν!

-Time out! Έχει σκουπίδια εδώ πέρα! Συγγνώμη είναι το τέρας σου! Ας σφουγγαρίσω την αρένα! Παίζω την κάρτα παγίδα Metal Morph και την εφοδιάζω στον Zoa! Και τώρα θα θυσιάσω αυτό το τέρας για να καλέσω κάτι ακόμα πιο δυνατό. Τον τρομερό Metal Zoa! (3000) Και μετά θα ενεργοποιήσω άλλη μία παγίδα: Το Κάλεσμα των Στοιχειών! Τώρα μπορώ να φέρω πίσω ένα τέρας από το νεκροταφείο μου και θα διαλέξω τον κανονικό Zoa! Τώρα Zoa επίθεση! Χτύπημα της Αυγής!

Η επίθεση του τέρατος του Τσάρου κατέστρεψε τον Κέλτη Ξιφομάχο αμέσως αλλά το τέλος δεν είχε έρθει ακόμα. Είχε άλλο, ένα τέρας να επιτεθεί:

-Και τώρα που κανονίστηκε αυτός, ο Metal Zoa θα κανονίσει εσένα! Σκληρό Χτύπημα της Αυγής!

Το Χ πέρασε μέσα από τον Neo και του αφαίρεσε 3000 πόντους ζωής, αλλά ο Neo δεν έδειχνε να ανησυχεί. Ακόμα κι αν ο Τσάρος του είπε:

-Η θέση ενός πρίγκιπα βρίσκεται κάτω από τη φτέρνα ενός Τσάρου κι εκεί ακριβώς θα μπεις!

-Ξέχασες πως είμαι Φαραώ βλάκα;! Όσο για τη μάχη μας, ευχαριστώ που μου επιτέθηκες. Τώρα μπορώ να ενεργοποιήσω την Θύελλα της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Τώρα που έχασα πάνω από 2000 πόντους, τα τέρατα που έχεις στο χέρι, την τράπουλα και το νεκροταφείο σου, βγαίνουν από το παιχνίδι.

-Όχι!

-Ναι! Και τελικά έκανα λάθος για τα τέρατά σου. Θα τα χάσεις όλα καθώς θα παίξω τη δεύτερη ανάποδη κάρτα μου. Ανοίγω τη μαγική κάρτα Raigeki! Πες αντίο στα δύο τέρατα που σου απομένουν!

Έτσι κι έγινε, τα τέρατα στην αρένα του, καταστράφηκαν.

-Δεν μπορεί!

-Έλεγες πως θα νικήσεις Τσάρε; Για ξανασκέψου το! Ο γύρος μου δεν τελείωσε ακόμα και μένει να καλέσω ένα τέρας για να σε ξεπαστρέψω, λοιπόν παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Στυλό του Άρη. Με αυτήν μπορώ να καλέσω όποιο τέρας θέλω. Και διαλέγω το άλλο μου μισό! Εμφανίσου Sailor Jupiter! (4000)

-Στάσου!

-Δε νομίζω! Έλα Mako, ριχ'του ένα χέρι βασιλικό ξύλο! Επίθεση με τη δύναμη του κεραυνού!

Αυτό ήταν, οι κεραυνοί χτύπησαν κατά μέτωπο τον Τσάρο και του μηδένισαν τους πόντους ζωής του με ένα χτύπημα μόνο...

-Εί-σαι-ξω-φλη-με-νος...

Ο Τσάρος δεν απάντησε μιας και ήταν κάτω εξαντλημένος.

-Καιρός να σε ξεφορτωθώ μια για πάντα! Είπε τότε ο Neo τραβώντας το ξίφος του, κατάφερε δύο χτυπήματα πάνω στον Τσάρο και μετά τον έστειλε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Μόλις ξεμπέρδεψε με αυτούς, ήταν έτοιμος να εκπληρώσει τη μοίρα του...

«Αρκετή ώρα έχασα με αυτούς εδώ πέρα. Ήρθε πλέον η ώρα να αντικρίσω τη μοίρα μου...» Είπε με την πύλη να στέκεται μπροστά του...


	29. Chapter 29

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ** **29**

 **Η ΔΙΚΑΙΟΣΥΝΗ ΤΩΝ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΙΩΝ ΘΕΩΝ**

Τα ψέματα είχαν πλέον τελειώσει, ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να βρει επιτέλους τον αληθινό του εαυτό, το μόνο που τον εμπόδιζε ήταν η πύλη που ορθωνόταν μπροστά του:

«Είναι καιρός...Η μοίρα μου με περιμένει...» Είπε και σήκωσε ψηλά τις κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών, μόλις το έκανε, η πύλη αντέδρασε κι ένα φως τυλίχτηκε ολόγυρά του κι εκείνος πήδηξε μέσα για να στροβιλιστεί το σώμα του μέσα στον στρόβιλο του χρόνου και να μεταφερθεί στις αναμνήσεις του.

«Πού με πάνε οι κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών...;» Αναρωτιόταν καθώς το ταξίδι του συνεχιζόταν όταν ολοκληρώθηκε, είχε φτάσει στο μέλλον. Και συγκεκριμένα, το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια του, ήταν να βλέπει τον εαυτό του στο παλάτι και να στέκεται μπροστά στα συγκεντρωμένα πλήθη που τον επευφημούσαν.

Και ενώ προσπαθούσε να καταλάβει πού βρισκόταν, ήρθε ένας από τους συμβούλους του. Ο Άρχοντας Simon.

-Οι υπήκοοί σου σε περιμένουν Βασιλιά μου, ανυπομονούν να δείξουν το σεβασμό τους στον νέο Φαραώ τους.

-Τον Φαραώ τους είπες; Του είπε τότε ο Neo έκπληκτος και μετά σήκωσε το αριστερό του χέρι και χαιρέτισε το πλήθος το οποίο προσκύνησε αμέσως.

-Ετοιμάσαμε μια μικρή τελετή Βασιλιά μου. Μπορώ να προτείνω να καθίσεις στο θρόνο σου και να την απολαύσεις;

Τότε ο Neo συμφώνησε και ο Simon του έδειξε το δρόμο προς το θρόνο του:

-Είναι η μεγάλη χρυσή καρέκλα ίσια μπροστά σου. Και ο Neo περπάτησε λίγο και μετά κάθισε στο θρόνο του. Όταν κάθισε, τα μάτια του έπεσαν σε κάποιες πολύ γνωστές φιγούρες:

«Όπως μου είχε πει ο Atem...» Σκεφτόταν ενώ ο Seto τού είπε:

-Φαραώ μου, ίσως πρέπει να αναβάλουμε την τελετή...

-Όχι, δε χρειάζεται, συνεχίστε... Τους είπε τότε αυτός.

-Στις διαταγές σας...Απάντησε τότε ο Seto.

Όσο η τελετή συνεχιζόταν, ο Neo κοιτούσε δεξιά και αριστερά προσπαθώντας να συνηθίσει το νέο του περιβάλλον:

«Είναι όλοι τους...τόσο γνωστοί...Και ο καθένας τους έχει από ένα αντικείμενο της Χιλιετίας» Αναλογιζόταν ενώ είδε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας να κρέμεται στη μέση του...

Την ίδια στιγμή όμως ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς που παρακολουθούσε συνεχώς, έκρινε πως ήταν η κατάλληλη στιγμή να κάνει την είσοδό του

-Ήρθε η ώρα Άρχοντά μου...

-Ναι και έχουμε δουλειά να κάνουμε, το Βασίλειο του Φαραώ θα γίνει δικό μου σύντομα. Και μάλιστα τον πέτυχα στην καλύτερη στιγμή, τη μέρα που κληρονόμησε το θρόνο από τον προκάτοχό του...Τι κρίμα που η βασιλεία του θα τελειώσει τόσο σύντομα, είπε και όλοι παρατάχθηκαν, έτοιμοι για μάχη.

Χωρίς να χάσουν καιρό λοιπόν, ξεκίνησαν να πραγματοποιήσουν το σχέδιό τους. Με το βασιλιά τους στην πρώτη γραμμή, σκόρπισαν τον τρόμο και την καταστροφή μέχρι να φτάσουν τελικά στο παλάτι του Φαραώ.

-Σταθείτε...Τους έκοψε η Ίσιδα.

-Τι πρόβλημα υπάρχει; Ρώτησε ο Simon.

-Το Περιδέραιο της Χιλιετίας ανιχνεύει ια κακιά δύναμη που πλησιάζει έξω από το βασίλειο.

-Πόσο κοντά;

-Το πλάσμα παραμονεύει έξω από τα τείχη του παλατιού. Κι έχει πολύ μεγάλη δύναμη...

Και δεν είχε άδικο. Ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς βρισκόταν έξω από το παλάτι. Ούτε οι φρουροί δεν μπορούσαν να τον αποτρέψουν:

-Ακίνητος! Στο όνομα του Φαραώ!

-Ανόητοι! Κάντε στην άκρη αν θέλετε την ψυχή σας! Τους είπε τότε και με το άλογό του, πήδηξε από πάνω τους για να βρεθεί μέσα στο χώρο του παλατιού, κάτι που αντιλήφθηκε ο Mahad, ήταν όμως πολύ αργά. Μιας και ο εισβολέας ήταν ήδη μέσα.:

-Συγγνώμη που σας διακόπτω αλλά εμένα με ξεχάσατε.

-Ποιος είσαι εσύ;! Τον ρώτησε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Δεν είναι τρόπος αυτός να μιλάς έτσι στον νέο Φαραώ.

-Στον ποιον;!

-Ξέχασα να σου πω...Η Βασιλεία σου μόλις τελείωσε Φαραώ. Το Βασίλειό σου είναι δικό μου.

-Τέτοια λόγια είναι προσβολή για τον φαραώ και θα τιμωρηθείς γι αυτό! Τον απείλησε ο Seto προτείνοντας το Σκήπτρο της Χιλιετίας.

-Μη βιάζεσαι! Δεν ανήκω στο μικρό σας βασίλειο κι έτσι οι κανόνες σας δεν ισχύουν για μένα! Τώρα καλύτερα να κάνετε στην άκρη αν θέλετε να ζήσετε!

-Τώρα το παρατράβηξες! Η ψυχή σου πρέπει να κριθεί από τα Αντικείμενα της Χιλιετίας!

-Η αδύναμη μαγεία σας δεν θα με περιορίσει!

-Κανένας θνητός δεν μπορεί να αντέξει τη δύναμη των Ιερών Αντικειμένων. Είπε τότε ο Sada.

-Σταθείτε! Τους έκοψε ο Karim. Η Ζυγαριά της Χιλιετίας δεν μπορεί να ισορροπήσει! Αυτό σημαίνει πως η δύναμη που έχει αυτός δεν μετριέται!

Και δεν είχε άδικο σε αυτό. Από την καρδιά του αναδύθηκε ένα πλάσμα που δεν υπήρχε όμοιό του. Εμφανίστηκε ένας Δικέφαλος Αετός σαν αυτόν του Neo αλλά στην ακριβώς αντίθετη εκδοχή του. Ένα πλάσμα του σκότους και του ερέβους.

-Απίστευτο...Δεν μπορεί να υπάρχει δεύτερος Δικέφαλος Αετός...Είπε τότε ο Neo σοκαρισμένος.

-Να σας συστήσω. Από εδώ ο Σκοτεινός Δικέφαλος Αετός και Φαραώ, το όργανο της καταστροφής σου!

-Κάνεις λάθος! Η μοίρα του τέρατός σου έχει ήδη σφραγιστεί! Σκήπτρο της Χιλιετίας! Ενεργοποιήσου!

Με τη βολή του σκήπτρου, το πλάσμα του Υπέρτατου Βασιλιά φαινομενικά νικήθηκε. Έτσι νόμισαν τουλάχιστον.

-Όπως το περίμενα. Η ψυχή του σφραγίστηκε. Συμπέρανε ο Seto.

-Α ναι...; Δε νομίζω...Απάντησε τότε ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς και το πλάσμα του εμφανίστηκε ξανά. Από ότι φαίνεται νίκησα στη μάχη μας πριν ακόμα ξεκινήσει...Σας είπα ότι δεν έχετε ελπίδα απέναντι στη δύναμη του Σκοτεινού Δικεφάλου!

-Κλείσε το στόμα σου! Θα σε νικήσουμε εμείς οι Ιεροί Φύλακες του Φαραώ! Είπε τότε ο Seto κι ετοίμασε το δίσκο στο χέρι του, το ίδιο έκαναν και οι άλλοι. Τότε ο Seto είπε:

-Τώρα πλάσμα του σκοταδιού σε καλώ! Ξύπνα από τον ύπνο σου κι έλα μαζί μου στη μάχη!

Μόλις το είπε αυτό το σφραγισμένο τέρας μέσα στο ναό του, ξύπνησε και ήρθε να πολεμήσει. Μετά πρόσταξε:

-Τώρα καλώ τον Garestgolath! Επίθεση τέρας μου! Κανείς που προσβάλει το φαραώ δε μένει ατιμώρητος! Κατατρόπωσε τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο Αετό!

Αμέσως το τέρας επιτέθηκε αλλά η επίθεσή του δεν ήταν επιτυχής καθώς άλλο ένα θηρίο εμφανίστηκε και εξόντωσε το δράκο του Seto.

-Δεν μπορεί! Μόνο όσοι είναι στην βασιλική αυλή μπορούν να το κάνουν αυτό! Είπε ο Seto έκπληκτος.

-Ναι. Πώς κάλεσες αυτό το θηρίο; Δεν έχεις δίσκο...Συμπλήρωσε και ο Mahad.

-Με υποτιμάτε...Τους είπε τότε αυτός κι έδειξε το αριστερό του χέρι μέσα από την κάπα του για να αποκαλύψει το δικό του δίσκο.

-Δε βλέπεις πως ανακατεύεσαι με πράγματα που δε σε αφορούν;! Προσπάθησε να τον κρατήσει η Ίσιδα.

-Όχι δεν το βλέπω, μιας και ο θρόνος σου θα προστεθεί στη ζώνη της κυριαρχίας μου. Και τα αντικείμενα που κρατάτε στα χέρια σας, δεν θα υπάρχουν πια!

-Δεν ξέρουμε από πού ήρθες αλλά ξέρουμε πού πρέπει να πας ακριβώς! Θα σε εξοντώσω και θα το ευχαριστηθώ! Είπε τότε ο Seto μέσα στα νεύρα του και όλοι οι Φύλακες κάλεσαν από ένα τέρας, ειδικά ο Mahad κάλεσε το μάγο της Ψευδαίσθησης, ο Seto τον Πολεμιστή Ταύρο και η Ίσιδα την Spyria.

-Τώρα μάγε επίθεση! Διέταξε ο Mahad και το τέρας του κατέστρεψε το δεύτερο θηρίο του Υπέρτατου Βασιλιά, ο οποίος δεν έδειξε να πτοείται:

-Θα πρέπει να προσπαθήσετε περισσότερο! Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε! Μάθε σε αυτούς τους βλάκες πώς να επιτίθενται με την Σκοτεινή Οργή του Δικεφάλου!

Όπως κι έγινε. Με ένα χτύπημα ισοπέδωσε όλα σχεδόν τα τέρατα των Φυλάκων εκτός αό το Μάγο της Ψευδαίσθησης και τον Πολεμιστή Ταύρο που τους χτύπησε στον τοίχο.

-Είναι πολύ δυνατός...Παρατήρησε ο Sada.

-Θα επιτεθώ ξανά. Είπε ο Mahad.

-Όχι Mahad, το πλάσμα σου θα καταστραφεί κι αυτό, Τον σταμάτησε ο Seto.

-Άσε με να δοκιμάσω...

-Θα έχεις άλλη μια ευκαιρία. Πρέπει να αδυνατίσουμε πρώτα το τέρας του. Καλώ το Μυστικό Καβαλάρη! Σειρά σου Karim!

Μετά την εμφάνιση του Μυστικού Καβαλάρη, ο Karim έδειξε τη δύναμη του Ζυγού της Χιλιετίας:

-Με τη δύναμη του Ζυγού της Χιλιετίας, διατάζω τα πνεύματά του Πολεμιστή Ταύρου και του Μυστικού Καβαλάρη να ενωθούν! Ορίστε ο Μανιασμένος Καβαλάρης! Επίθεση!

Ούτε τώρα όμως πέτυχε η επίθεση. Μπλοκαρίστηκε από τα φτερά του Σκοτεινού Δικεφάλου. Κάτι που εκμεταλλεύτηκε ο Mahad.

-Τώρα Μάγε της Ψευδαίσθησης! Ενεργοποίησε τη δύναμη της Ψευδαίσθησης Δέσμευσης!

Με το μαγικό αυτό κύκλο, το τέρας του Υπέρτατου Βασιλιά φυλακίστηκε. /Όχι όμως για πολύ. Ελευθερώθηκε γρήγορα και διέταξε πάλι:

-Είστε πιο ηλίθιοι απ'ότι νόμιζα! Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε! Σκοτεινή Οργή του Δικεφάλου!

Αυτή τη φορά όλα τα τέρατα των Φυλάκων καταστράφηκαν και τους εξάντλησαν όλους σε σημείο τέτοιο που η ζωτική τους ενέργεια, χάθηκε και αυτό ήταν το τέλος τους.

-Τώρα είναι η σειρά σου Φαραώ...

-ΦΥΓΕ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΠΑΛΑΤΙ ΠΡΙΝ ΣΕ ΠΕΤΑΞΩ ΕΞΩ ΕΓΩ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo φανερά συγχυσμένος. Έχω δει πολλούς αχρείους στη ζωή μου αλλά εσύ είσαι ότι χειρότερο έχω συναντήσει ποτέ!

-Ανοησίες...

Τότε μέσα στο μυαλό του Neo, ακούστηκε η φωνή του Atem, του προηγούμενου Φαραώ:

«Η δικαιοσύνη βρίσκεται στους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς...»

-Τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς...; Είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Φαραώ! Δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις! Ένα χτύπημα ακόμα και θα σε αναγκάσω να υποταχθείς! Τα τελευταία σου λόγια; Τίποτα; Ωραία. Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε! Φέρε μου τη νίκη!

-Σταμάτα αμέσως!

-Πολύ αργά! Αποτελείωσέ τον!

-Στάσου! Μου φαίνεται πως ξέχασες ποιος είμαι! Επίτρεψέ μου να σου το θυμίσω! Θα καλέσω τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς! Θρυλικοί Θεοί της Αιγύπτου παρακαλώ ακούστε το κάλεσμά μου! Στο όνομα του Φαραώ, σας καλώ τώρα!

Και πάλι ακούστηκε η φωνή του προηγούμενου Φαραώ μέσα του...:

«Ξύπνα φοβερέ Obelisk. Δείξε στον νέο Φαραώ τη δύναμή σου και βγάλε το σκοτάδι από το παλάτι...»

Τότε η πλάκα στον ναό του Neo έλαμψε και το μεγάλο εκτυφλωτικό φως που ξεπήδησε, εμφανίστηκε μέσα στον ιερό χώρο κάνοντας όλους να τα χάσουν. Τότε ο Neo κραύγασε υψώνοντας το δίσκο του:

-ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟ ΓΙΓΑΝΤΙΟ ΣΤΡΑΤΙΩΤΗ ΤΟΥ OBELISK!

Όταν το είπε ο Θεός της Αιγύπτου εμφανίστηκε μέσα από το φως γεμάτος μεγαλοπρέπεια...

-Δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει αυτό...!

-Obelisk επίθεση! ΓΡΟΘΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΟΡΓΗΣ!

-Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε! Επίθεση με τη Σκοτεινή Οργή του Δικεφάλου!

Οι δύο ριπές συγκρούστηκαν με μεγάλη αγριότητα και καμία δεν έκανε πίσω. Τελικά δεν επικράτησε καμία από τις δύο και τα δύο θηρία έπεσαν πίσω.

Τη στιγμή όμως που συνέβαιναν όλα αυτά, κάπου ψηλά στο φεγγάρι, δύο πράσινα μάτια παρακολουθούσαν τα πάντα...


	30. Chapter 30

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3** **0**

 **ΤΟ ΦΩΣ ΜΕΣΑ ΣΤΟ ΣΚΟΤΑΔΙ**

Ενώ ο Φαραώ μαχόταν εναντίον του Υπέρτατου Βασιλιά για το θρόνο του, σε ένα άλλο βασίλειο κάπου ψηλά στο φεγγάρι, δύο πράσινα μάτια παρακολουθούσαν τα πάντα. Μια φιγούρα που ήταν τόσο γνωστή σε κάποιον...

-Τι συμβαίνει...; Ρώτησε τότε η Βασίλισσα Serenity την Πριγκίπισσα του Δία καθώς την έβλεπε να έχει έκδηλη την αγωνία γι αυτό που έβλεπε.

-Νιώθω έναν τρομερό κίνδυνο κάτω στη Γη. Απλά το ξέρω...

-Ποιος κινδυνεύει;

-Δες και μόνη σου...

Όταν εστίασε στο βάθος, κατάλαβε τι ακριβώς συνέβαινε εκεί πέρα.

-Ο Φαραώ της Αιγύπτου έχει φασαρίες.

-Αλλά ποιος είναι αυτός ο Φαραώ...; Το πρόσωπό του δε φαίνεται καλά.

-Τώρα θα το δούμε, είπε η βασίλισσα και έφερε κοντά την όψη του, στην οποία πάγωσαν οι πάντες.

-Αυτός είναι...Είπε τότε η βασίλισσα έκπληκτη και σοκαρισμένη ταυτόχρονα...

-Neo...Είπε και η Πριγκίπισσα του Δία.

-Δεν είναι αυτός που είχε φύγει από το βασίλειό μας πριν από χρόνια...;

-Αυτός ακριβώς...Δεν ξέρω πώς...αλλά νιώθω σαν να με καλεί. Δεν μπορώ να τον αφήσω έτσι. Κινδυνεύει...

-Εννοείς πως θα πας στην Αίγυπτο;

-Αυτό ακριβώς εννοώ.

-Μα είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο...

-Δεν με ενδιαφέρει. Θα τον βοηθήσω. Κι αν κινδύνευα εγώ, θα έκανε κι αυτός το ίδιο για μένα...

Μετά από σκέψη, η Βασίλισσα Serenity πήρε την απόφασή της:

-Εντάξει λοιπόν. Φαίνεσαι αποφασισμένη και δεν μπορώ να σε εμποδίσω γι αυτό...Μπορείς να φύγεις όποτε θέλεις και σου εύχομαι καλή τύχη...

-Ευχαριστώ...Θα μου χρειαστεί...Απάντησε η Πριγκίπισσα και έφυγε αμέσως. Όταν έφτασε στην Αίγυπτο, επιχείρησε να βρει άμεσα τον Φαραώ. Όμως δεν θα μπορούσε να έρθει σε χειρότερη στιγμή...

«Πώς θα βρω τώρα τον Φαραώ...; Δεν μπορώ να μπω στο παλάτι και ο χρόνος κυλάει. ΤΟ μόνο που μπορώ να κάνω προς στιγμήν, είναι να περιμένω μέχρι να εμφανιστεί...» Είπε στον εαυτό της και κρύφτηκε για να μην τη δει κανείς.

Η μάχη του Obelisk και του Σκοτεινού Δικεφάλου Αετού είχε λήξει χωρίς να νικήσει κανείς από τους δύο, όμως ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς είχε καταφέρει πριν να νικήσει και τους έξι Ιερούς Φύλακες του Φαραώ αφήνοντάς τον μόνο. Παρόλα αυτά, αναγκάστηκε ν αποσυρθεί καθώς η μάχη αυτή τον είχε εξαντλήσει. Είχε όμως στο πανούργο μυαλό του, ένα άλλο σχέδιο για να τραβήξει τον Φαραώ έξω από το παλάτι...:

-Ξεμπέρδεψα με τους Ιερούς του Φύλακες. Τώρα ο φαραώ είναι μόνος και μόλις τελειώσω μαζί του, το βασίλειό του, θα προστεθεί στην κυριαρχία μου...όσο περισσότερο χάος σκορπίσω, τόσο πιο δυνατός θα γίνει ο Σκοτεινός Δικέφαλος Αετός. Η βασιλεία σου τελείωσε Φαραώ...

Από την άλλη ο Neo ήταν ακόμα μέσα στα τείχη του παλατιού, όμως όταν η Πριγκίπισσα του Δία έφτασε, ένιωσε την παρουσία της:

«Κάποιος με καλεί...Ποιος όμως...;» Αναρωτήθηκε.

Όσο για τον Υπέρτατο, προχώρησε στην επόμενη φάση:

«Και τώρα πάμε στη δεύτερη φάση του σχεδίου. Αυτή η μάχη μόλις άρχισε να αποκτά ενδιαφέρον καθώς οι δύο κόσμοι αρχίζουν να συγκλίνουν Και με τις δυνάμεις που έκλεψα νικώντας τους Ιερούς Φύλακες, μπορώ να σταθώ απέναντι στον Φαραώ και να τον εξολοθρεύσω...» Είπε και περνώντας αθέατος από τη φρουρά, μπήκε πάλι μέσα στο παλάτι.

«Το ξίφος μου νιώθει μια σκοτεινή παρουσία...Ξέρω μόνο έναν που θα μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο...» Είπε ο Neo αντιλαμβανόμενος τις ύποπτες κινήσεις του αντιπάλου του.

Παράλληλα ο κακός βασιλιάς είχε ολοκληρώσει την καταστροφή του και το έσκασε με επιτυχία κλέβοντας το άλογο του διοικητή της φρουράς. Αμέσως οι φρουροί επιχείρησαν να τον συλλάβουν αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα καθώς εξοντώθηκαν από τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο που τον ακολουθούσε:

-Εμποδίστε με ανόητοι και αντιμετωπίστε την οργή του Δικεφάλου!

Τότε ο Neo πήδησε αμέσως στο άλογό του και άρχισε να τον κυνηγά στη μέση της νύχτας.

-Για κοίτα, ο Μεγάλος Φαραώ τσίμπησε το δόλωμά μου...

-Η τρέλα θα τελειώσει εδώ! Θεοί της Αιγύπτου ακούστε με! Παρουσιάσου Ουράνιε Δράκε του Όσιρη!

Και αμέσως ο κόκκινος δράκος βγήκε πάνω από τον Φαραώ και τον ακολούθησε στο κυνηγητό.

-Αυτή τη φορά δεν θα μου τη γλυτώσεις!

-Υπέρτατε Βασιλιά! Σταμάτα να τρέχεις σαν δειλός και αντιμετώπισε ότι έκανες! Του φώναξε ο Neo συνεχίζοντας να τον κυνηγά και κάποια στιγμή πέρασαν από το σημείο όπου βρισκόταν η Πριγκίπισσα του Δία η οποία τον είδε αμέσως, όπως και τον Όσιρη:

«Αυτός είναι. Σίγουρα είναι αυτός, ο κόκκινος δράκος που τον ακολουθούσε, είναι ένα από τα πλάσματά του...Πρέπει να βοηθήσω...» Είπε και τους ακολούθησε όπως μπορούσε, χωρίς να γνωρίζει ότι και στη δική της καρδιά είχε φωλιάσει ένα πλάσμα του φωτός...

Εν τω μεταξύ το κυνηγητό συνεχιζόταν και ο Υπέρτατος είχε καινούρια κόλπα να δείξει:

-Εντάξει Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε, ας δείξουμε τις νέες σου ικανότητες. Κρουστικό Κύμα Ψευδαίσθησης!

Οι μαγικές μπάλες χτύπησαν τον Όσιρη κι έκαναν τον Neo να νιώσει τον πόνο πιάνοντας το στήθος του. Τότε ο εχθρός του, ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Ο αετός μου κλέβει τις ικανότητες των αντιπάλων που νικάει. Η τελευταία επίθεση είναι προσφορά ενός από τους φύλακές σου.

-Δεν μπορεί...Όσιρη! Χτύπημα Αστραπής!

Η μπάλα έφυγε από το δεύτερο στόμα του Όσιρη αλλά ένα ακόμα κύμα ξεχύθηκε πίσω από τον Neo:

-Λυπάμαι Φαραώ αλλά δεν ξέφυγες ακόμη! Και μόλις το είπε αυτό, ο αετός βγήκε μπροστά του να τον χτυπήσει, αλλά ο Όσιρης χαμήλωσε και τον χτύπησε εκείνος πρώτος.

-Όχι! Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό!

-Ξέχασες ποιον αντιμετωπίζεις;!

-Εσύ μάλλον ξέχασες πως τώρα εγώ έχω το πάνω χέρι! Κατάστρεψε την πόλη Δικέφαλε!

Κι αυτός άρχισε να σπέρνει το φόβο και τον τρόμο.

-Ανοίξτε δρόμο για τον νέο Φαραώ! Είπε τότε αυτός ειρωνικά ενώ ο Δικέφαλος Αετός συνέχιζε το καταστροφικό του έργο.

-Σταμάτα! Αυτή η μάχη είναι ανάμεσα σε σένα και σε μένα!

-Ωραία! Τότε είναι η ώρα να αποφασίσεις! Συνεχίζεις τη μάχη μαζί μου ή σώζεις το λαό σου;

-Όσιρη! Προστάτεψε τους ανθρώπους! Διέταξε τότε ο Neo και το τέρας του μπήκε σαν ασπίδα για να τους γλυτώσει, δεχόμενο εκείνο τα πυρά.

-Τι ευγενικό να χρησιμοποιείς το τέρας σου για να σώζεις όλους αυτούς. /Όμως πόση ζημιά μπορεί να αντέξει ο Όσιρης; Τώρα θα το δούμε.

-Κανένα κακό δε θα βρει το λαό μου! Θυμήσου τα λόγια μου! Όσιρη! Επίθεση! Είπε ο Neo και ο Όσιρης επιτέθηκε χρησιμοποιώντας τους κεραυνούς του για να αποκρούσει την Οργή του Δικεφάλου. Οι δύο ριπές συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα χωρίς να επικρατήσει καμία. Και όλα αυτά μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια της Πριγκίπισσας του Δία που παρακολουθούσε από μακριά. Όσο για τα δύο τέρατα, ο Όσιρης γράπωσε το Δικέφαλο Αετό και μετέφερε τη μάχη ακόμα πιο ψηλά.

-Δε θα σε αφήσω να βάλεις την πόλη σε μεγαλύτερο κίνδυνο! Όσιρη! Πήγαινε τη μάχη στους ουρανούς! Τώρα ο λαός μου είναι ασφαλής.

-Ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός σου μπορεί να εξουσιάζει τους ουρανούς, όμως ο αετός μου εξουσιάζει το σκοτάδι κι αυτό τον κάνει πολύ πιο δυνατό από το δράκο σου!

Και δεν είχε άδικο, ο αετός εξαφανίστηκε και ο φαραώ τον ρώτησε:

-Τι έγινε τώρα;!

-Το πλάσμα μου μπορεί να κινείται μέσα στις σκιές. Και μόλις εμφανιστεί ξανά, θα είναι πολύ αργά για σένα!

Έτσι εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά και η βολή του χτύπησε για τα καλά τον Όσιρη κάνοντας τον Νέο να νιώσει μεγαλύτερο πόνο. Κάτι που σχολίασε ο αντίπαλός του:

-Βλέπω ότι η σχέση σου με τους Θεούς είναι τόσο δυνατή που όταν νιώθουν πόνο, νιώθεις κι εσύ. Τώρα πώς να τελειώσω αυτή τη μάχη; Να καταστρέψω τον Όσιρη ή εσένα; Φυσικά μπορείς να τα σταματήσεις όλα αυτά αν παραδοθείς σε μένα και μου δώσεις το σπαθί σου.

Ο Neo βρισκόταν σε δύσκολη θέση. Τι θα μπορούσε να κάνει...;

«Αν του δώσω το ξίφος, τελειώνουν όλα...Αλλά δεν θα τον αφήσω να βλάψει το λαό...» Σκέφτηκε τότε και τράβηξε το σπαθί του.

-Σωστή απόφαση Μεγαλειότατε. Τώρα κατέβα από το άλογό σου και γονάτισε μπροστά μου!

-Αυτό ποτέ...Όσιρη! τώρα! Διέταξε και ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός πρόβαλε πάνω από το κεφάλι του.

-Δε νομίζω Φαραώ! Κι εγώ μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό! Είπε ο Υπέρτατος και η σκιά του Δικεφάλου πρόβαλε πάνω από τον Neo...Κι ενώ όρμησε να τον αποτελειώσει, μια γαλάζια ακτίνα το απέτρεψε. Τι θα μπορούσε να είναι...;

-Από πού ήρθε αυτό...; Είπε τότε ο Neo κοιτώντας δεξιά και αριστερά αλλά δεν είδε τίποτα. Όμως της κατάσταση εκμεταλλεύτηκε ο βασιλιάς και ξέφυγε., κάτι που εξόργισε τον Neo:

-Τι δειλός! Είπε και πεισμωμένος τον ξαναπήρε στο κυνήγι. Όσο για την Πριγκίπισσα του Δία, συνέχισε να τον ακολουθεί:

-Τον έχασα πάλι. Μια στιγμή, είναι ο δράκος του αυτός εκεί πάνω, πρέπει να βιαστώ. Εμφανίσου Λαμπερέ Δράκε με τα Μπλε Μάτια! Είπε και το πλάσμα της ακολούθησε τον Όσιρη.

Τελικά ήταν αλήθεια, Και εκείνη είχε στην καρδιά της ένα ισχυρό πλάσμα του φωτός το οποίο έριξε στη μάχη για να βοηθήσει τον Φαραώ.

Καθώς έτρεχε με το άλογό του, ο Νέο σκεφτόταν συνέχεια αυτήν τη νέα απειλή:

«Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι έχει κι αυτός Δικέφαλο Αετό. Τόσο καιρό νόμισα ότι μόνο εγώ είχα αυτό το θεϊκό θηρίο αλλά έκανα λάθος απ'ότι φαίνεται...Και μάλιστα έχει την ίδια δύναμη. Αν δεν τον νικήσω σύντομα, όλα θα χαθούν»

Με όλα αυτά ήταν κοντά στο να βρει τον αντίπαλό του ξανά, έτσι έδωσε τη διαταγή:

-Εμπρός Όσιρη! Ψάξε και κατάστρεψε! Κι αμέσως ο Θεός του ανέβηκε πάλι ψηλά στους ουρανούς, ενώ ο Neo ερχόταν ξανά πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο με τον Υπέρτατο Βασιλιά:

-Ας τελειώνουμε αυτή τη στιγμή!

-Αρκετά σε κράτησε σε αγωνία! Τώρα Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε, ώρα να φανείς! Σκοτεινή Οργή του Δικεφάλου! Και τότε η επίθεση άρχισε να συγκεντρώνεται με πολύ μεγάλη δύναμη.

-Είναι η σειρά σου Όσιρη! Επίθεση με Έκρηξη του Κεραυνού!

Δεν πρόλαβε όμως να εκδηλώσει επίθεση. Η Οργή του Δικεφάλου ήταν γρηγορότερη και πολύ δυνατότερη με αποτέλεσμα να καταστρέψει τον Όσιρη. Κάτι που ο Neo το ένιωσε για τα καλά...

Ταυτόχρονα έφτανε και η Πριγκίπισσα του Δία η οποία τώρα πήρε την κανονική μορφή της Sailor Jupiter αλλά ο Φαραώ είχε εξασθενήσει και δεν μπορούσε να τη δει.

-Όχι! Τώρα δράκε μου επίθεση! Λαμπερή Έκρηξη Νετρονίων!

Ο δράκος επιτέθηκε αλλά δεν πέτυχε το Δικέφαλο Αετό, χτύπησε ένα άλλο τέρας.

-Δεν μπορεί! Κάλεσε κι άλλο τέρας! Είπε τότε.

-Νόμισες πως θα εξόντωνες τόσο εύκολα τον αετό μου; Ούτε γι αστείο!

-Δεν μπορώ να εγκαταλείψω τώρα...Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε ο Neo. Ήταν όμως φανερά εξαντλημένος.

-Σε παρακαλώ Φαραώ, είσαι πολύ αδύναμος γι αυτό τώρα.

Και δυστυχώς δεν είχε άδικο σε αυτό. Ο Neo είχε καταβληθεί από την καταστροφή του Όσιρη και έπεσε από το άλογό του, κάτι που είδε η Sailor Jupiter κι έτρεξε κοντά του αμέσως:

-Φαραώ...Neo, μπορείς να με ακούσεις...;

-Δεν...μπορεί...Εσύ ήσουν που μου έσωσες τη ζωή πριν από λίγο...; Δία...

-Είσαι καλά...;

-Δεν έπρεπε να έρθεις εδώ, είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο...

-Δεν υπάρχει τέτοια περίπτωση. Μπορεί να έφυγες αλλά η σκέψη σου υπάρχει ακόμα μέσα μου και ήρθα όταν ένιωσα ότι βρίσκεσαι σε κίνδυνο. Δεν θα σε αφήσω.

-Είναι απίστευτο. Νιώθω την ενέργειά μου να επιστρέφει. Είχα ξεχάσει πόσο δυνατός ήταν ο δεσμός που μας ενώνει...

Με τη ενέργειά του να αναπληρώνεται, ο Neo σηκώθηκε και πάλι όρθιος:

-Αρκετά με τα παιχνίδια! Η βασιλεία του τρόμου τελειώνει εδώ! Πρόσβαλλες τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς και θα πληρώσεις! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΦΤΕΡΩΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ!

Με την εκφώνηση της διαταγής, μαύρα σύννεφα κάλυψαν τον ουρανό ο οποίος όμως μετά φωτίστηκε μέσα στη νύχτα κάνοντας τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο Αετό να αποκαλυφθεί. Έπειτα ο Neo συνέχισε:

-ΧΤΥΠΑ ΜΕ ΤΗΝ ΟΡΓΗ ΣΟΥ ΑΥΤΟΝ ΤΟΝ ΕΧΘΡΟ ΤΗΣ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΟΥ!

-Όχι! Πώς έχει τη δύναμη να καλέσει ένα τόσο δυνατό τέρας; Αναρωτήθηκε ο εχθρός του σοκαρισμένος, ενώ η Sailor Jupiter παρακολουθούσε με το στόμα ανοιχτό τον Θεό της Αιγύπτου να εμφανίζεται αρχικά με τη μορφή της φωτεινής του σφαίρας και μετά να παίρνει την αληθινή του μορφή και να βρυχάται...

-Τώρα είσαι ξωφλημένος!

-Μα δε βλέπεις Φαραώ; Χάρη σε σένα έχω κι εγώ τη δύναμη ενός Αιγύπτιου Θεού! Επίθεση με κεραυνό!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Θα σε προστατέψω Φαραώ με τον δυνατό μου Λαμπερό Δράκο! Με την Έκρηξη Νετρονίων σταμάτα την επίθεση και προστάτεψε το Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα! Διέταξε το πλάσμα της η Sailor Jupiter.

Έτσι κι έγινε, οι κεραυνοί δεν έφτασαν ποτέ στον Ρα καθώς μπλοκαρίστηκαν από την Έκρηξη Νετρονίων.

-Μα δε βλέπεις ότι εσένα δε σε αφορά αυτό;! Της είπε τότε ο Υπέρτατος σε έντονο ύφος.

-Τώρα είναι η ευκαιρία! Είπε εκείνη στον φαραώ ο οποίος την άρπαξε αμέσως:

-Μεγάλη Θεότητα του Ήλιου, σου ζητώ να μεταμορφωθείς! Τώρα λάμψε μέσα στις σκιές με την πύρινη οργή σου!

Αμέσως ο Ρα πέταξε ψηλά παίρνοντας τη μορφή του Φοίνικα και μετά όρμησε κατευθείαν πάνω στον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο για να περάσει από μέσα του και να τον κάψει ολοκληρωτικά κι επιπλέον να ρίξει κάτω τον Υπέρτατο Βασιλιά.

-Σε είχα προειδοποιήσει! Του είπε τότε ο Φαραώ. Μετά γύρισε στην Sailor Jupiter και της είπε:

-Σε ευχαριστώ για τη βοήθειά σου...

-Έλα τώρα, εσύ έκανες όλη τη δουλειά.

-Όμως εσύ μου έδωσες τη δύναμη...

Από την άλλη ο αντίπαλός του ήταν ακόμα κάτω μη μπορώντας να πιστέψει αυτό που έπαθε:

-Δεν έπρεπε να τελειώσει έτσι! Και δεν θα το αφήσω να τελειώσει έτσι! Χέρια του Χρόνου αντιστραφείτε για να αλλάξει το παρελθόν!

Τότε ο χρόνος γύρισε ανάποδα και τα γεγονότα κύλισαν προς τα πίσω. Και συγκεκριμένα στο σημείο που ο Όσιρης καταστρεφόταν.

-Τι έκανες;! Τον ρώτησε ο Φαραώ θυμωμένα.

-Έπαιξα λίγο με το χρόνο. Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε! Επίθεση ξανά! Χτύπα το Φαραώ!

Έτσι κι έγινε, το θηρίο στόχευσε τον Φαραώ και τον έφερε σε δύσκολη θέση καθώς τον έκανε να κρέμεται στο χείλος του γκρεμού...

-Τώρα δεν μπορείς να γλιτώσεις...Αντίο Φαραώ...Του είπε αυτός και τον άφησε να πέσει στον γκρεμό.

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, στο παρόν, η Sailor Jupiter ένιωσε ένα ρίγος να τη διαπερνά:

-Τι σου συμβαίνει...; Τη ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν ξέρω...Τρέμω ολόκληρη...Κάτι συνέβη στον Neo απλά το ξέρω...

Ήταν αυτό άραγε το τέλος...;


	31. Chapter 31

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3** **1**

 **ΔΥΟ ΚΟΣΜΟΙ ΣΕ ΕΝΑΝ**

Ο Neo φαίνεται να είχε νικηθεί σε αυτήν τη μάχη μιας και όλα έδειχναν ότι εξορίστηκε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Ήταν όμως αλήθεια αυτό...;

Στο παρόν η Makoto ένιωσε να τη διαπερνά ένα δυνατό ρίγος όταν συνέβη αυτό :

-Παιδιά...Ο Neo κινδυνεύει. Δεν ξέρω γιατί...αλλά τρέμω ολόκληρη...

-Πώς όμως θα τον βοηθήσουμε...Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Mars.

-Δεν ξέρω, αλλά δεν πρέπει να καθίσουμε με σταυρωμένα τα χέρια.

Και δεν θα κάθονταν. Ξαφνικά ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε και αστραπές άρχισαν να πέφτουν παντού και να εμφανίζονται τέρατα από το στράτευμα του Υπέρτατου Βασιλιά.

-Τι είναι αυτά πάλι; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Venus.

-Δεν ξέρω αλλά δεν θα κάνουν ούτε βήμα παραπάνω. Είπε η Sailor Jupiter. Επάνω τους!

Και ρίχτηκαν όλες στη μάχη, μπορεί οι στρατιώτες να ήταν περισσότεροι αλλά η ποιότητα υπερτερούσε της ποσότητας. Όλες τους μάχονταν με γενναιότητα και απέκρουαν τις επιθέσεις των στρατιωτών. Είχαν μεγαλύτερο κίνητρο βέβαια Μάχονταν για τη σωτηρία του πλανήτη στον οποίο κατοικούσαν κι έτσι αυτό από μόνο του ήταν αρκετό για να τους δώσει επιπλέον δύναμη στον αγώνα τους.

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή στον κόσμο τον αναμνήσεων του Neo, ο ήρωάς μας μόλις είχε ξυπνήσει αλλά βρισκόταν σε άθλια κατάσταση μετά την πτώση του από τον γκρεμό. Ήταν ακόμα ζαλισμένος και προσπαθούσε να συνέλθει:

«Πώς μπλεχτήκαμε έτσι...; Αυτός ο τύπος είναι πολύ πιο σκληρός από ότι φανταζόμουν. ΤΟ θηρίο του είναι πολύ δυνατό, κατάφερε να εξοντώσει έναν Αιγύπτιο Θεό και να γυρίσει πίσω το χρόνο...Τι μπορώ να κάνω...;»

Λέγοντας αυτά, προσπάθησε να σταθεί όρθιος αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε. Ήταν ακόμα κουρασμένος από την τελευταία μάχη...

Από την άλλη, η Sailor Jupiter που τον είχε χάσει από τα μάτια της, συνέχισε να ψάχνει χωρίς την παραμικρή διακοπή, αλλά άρχισε να απελπίζεται στο τέλος...Μέχρι που έφτασε στον Νείλο. Η όψη του την συνεπήρε...:

-Δεν έχω ξαναδεί μεγαλύτερο ποτάμι, πιστεύω ότι ο Neo θα μπορούσε να βρίσκεται εδώ. Κάποια στιγμή θα χρειαστεί να τραφεί και να πιεί νερό... Για μια στιγμή...τι είναι αυτό εκεί...; Αναρωτήθηκε και πήγε πιο κοντά να δει:

-Είναι η κάπα του, αυτό σημαίνει πως είναι κάπου εδώ κοντά, δεν υπάρχει αμφιβολία...

Από την πλευρά του, ο Φαραώ αποφάσισε να βγει από την κρυψώνα του και να συνεχίσει να πολεμά:

«Δεν έχει νόημα να στέκομαι εδώ πέρα. Θα συνεχίσω τον αγώνα μέχρι το τέλος. Θα προστατέψω αυτό που μου άφησε ο προηγούμενος Φαραώ σαν κληρονομιά. Δεν θα αφήσω αυτόν τον αχρείο να μου πάρει το θρόνο...» Είπε και βγήκε πάλι στο φως. Τότε εκείνη τον είδε από εκεί που βρισκόταν και έτρεξε αμέσως κοντά του:

-Φαραώ! Είσαι καλά τελικά! Ανησύχησα τόσο πολύ...

-Συγγνώμη που σε ανησύχησα... Προσπάθησε να απολογηθεί αυτός.

-Ποιος είναι αυτός τελικά...;

-Δεν μπορώ να σου πω με βεβαιότητα. Τον αποκαλούν Υπέρτατο Βασιλιά και έχει έρθει με άγριες διαθέσεις. Θέλει να με ανατρέψει από το θρόνο μου και να προσθέσει το Βασίλειό μου στις κατακτήσεις του. Και όπως είδες, είναι πολύ ύπουλος...

-Το πρόσεξα...

-Δεν θα τον αφήσω όμως να πραγματοποιήσει τα σχέδιά του...θα κάνω ότι είναι δυνατό για να τον εμποδίσω.

-Δεν θα είσαι μόνος σε αυτόν τον αγώνα...Θα είμαι μαζί σου.

-Ευχαριστώ...Είδα το πλάσμα που έχεις μέσα σου, είναι πολύ ισχυρό και μπορεί να πολεμήσει το Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο Αετό του. Όμως πρέπει να προσέχεις...

-Θα προσέχω...

Την κουβέντα τους όμως διέκοψε η εμφάνιση της φρουράς που τον έψαχνε και τελικά κατάφερε να τον βρει και κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος του. Ο αρχηγός της φρουράς ανέλαβε να τον καλωσορίσει ξανά:

-Άρχοντά μου, είσαι ασφαλής...

-Ναι, λυπάμαι που σας τρόμαξα.

-Έχουμε ευχάριστα νέα βασιλιά μου. Ανακαλύψαμε την κρυψώνα του εχθρού, μπορούμε να σε οδηγήσουμε όποτε μας διατάξεις...

-Εντάξει! Πάμε τώρα! Έδωσε τότε τη διαταγή ο Neo.

-Θα έρθω κι εγώ! Τον έκοψε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο να με ακολουθήσεις. Δεν ξέρω τι σκαρώνει αυτή τη φορά και δε θέλω να σε βάλω σε μεγαλύτερο κίνδυνο. Λυπάμαι αλλά πρέπει να μείνεις εδώ...

Εκείνη έδειξε να καταλαβαίνει αλλά δεν ήταν σε θέση να τον αφήσει μόνο του. Όσο γι αυτόν, πήδησε στο άλογό του και διέταξε τους φρουρούς του να τον οδηγήσουν αμέσως.

«Θα τον βοηθήσω...Δεν θα εγκαταλείψω τόσο εύκολα...Ούτε εκείνος θα με εγκατέλειπε» Είπε εκείνη.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, έφτασαν στην κρυψώνα του Υπέρτατου και μπορούσαν να νιώσουν τις παρουσίες των κακών πνευμάτων που κατοικούσαν εκεί. Τίποτε όμως δεν φαινόταν αρκετό για να τους σταματήσει. Συγκεκριμένα ο Φαραώ άφησε τους φρουρούς πίσω και προχώρησε μόνος του κρατώντας το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας.

«Τώρα είσαι δικός μου...» Σκεφτόταν καθώς προχωρούσε.

Την παρουσία του Neo, αντιλήφθηκε ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς αλλά δεν εξεπλάγη καθόλου καθώς ήταν έτοιμος:

-Ήρθε επιτέλους η ώρα...Καλώς όρισες Φαραώ. Μόνο που εδώ το πλεονέκτημα είναι δικό μου...

Στο μεταξύ ο Φαραώ προχωρούσε όλο και πιο βαθειά αλλά δεν έβλεπε πουθενά τον αντίπαλό του:

«Ξέρω πως είσαι εδώ πέρα...Φανερώσου...» Και η αναμονή του δεν κράτησε πολύ:

-Εντυπωσιακό φαραώ...

-Τέρμα τα ψέματα! Ας μονομαχήσουμε!

-Όπως θες! Εμπρός πνεύματά μου! Επάνω του! Σε λίγο θα παγιδευτείς μαζί τους Φαραώ και ο θρόνος σου θα γίνει δικός μου!

Όμως στο ναό του Mahad, μια καινούρια έκπληξη θα έκανε την εμφάνισή της και θα άλλαζε το σκηνικό...Ο ίδιος ο Mahad που μετά το σφράγισμά του, είχε γίνει ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος, εμφανίστηκε μπροστά από τον Φαραώ λέγοντας:

-Όταν απειλείς τον Φαραώ, απειλείς εμένα!

-Εσύ! Κατάλαβα. Δε σου έφτανε να εξοντωθείς μια φορά και ήρθες για δεύτερο γύρο!

-Είμαι εδώ για να σώσω το βασιλιά μου!

-Δε χρειάζεται να μπεις πάλι σε κίνδυνο. Θα το χειριστώ εγώ.

-Φαραώ, ορκίστηκα να σε προστατεύω πάντα. Ο όρκος αυτός ισχύει όσο δυνατός κι αν είναι ο εχθρός.

-Τελειώσατε;! Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε εμφανίσου! Διέταξε και το τέρας του βγήκε ξανά έτοιμο να τους χτυπήσει, αλλά ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος μπλόκαρε τα πυρά προσωρινά...Όμως αυτός δεν το έβαζε κάτω!

-Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε! Επίθεση με τη δύναμη του κεραυνού!

Όμως ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος δεν είχε πει την τελευταία του λέξη:

-Πύλη Σκοτεινής Δύναμης! Κι εμφάνισε έναν μαύρο στρόβιλο που απορρόφησε τους κεραυνούς.

-Τι είναι αυτό;!

-Αυτός ο στρόβιλος θα απορροφήσει την επίθεσή σου και θα αλλάξει το στόχο της! Ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει ο Mahad. Και εκμεταλλευόμενος την ευκαιρία που του δόθηκε, ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος χτύπησε το Δικέφαλο στην δεξιά κεφαλή.

-Κάνε όποια επίθεση θέλεις! Ποτέ δε θα νικήσεις τον αετό μου!

-Θα το δούμε!

-Και βέβαια θα το δούμε! Επίθεση Δικέφαλε!

-Γρήγορα Mahad! Ανταπόδωσε!

Εκείνος υπάκουσε αλλά τα φτερά του Δικεφάλου σταμάτησαν τα πυρά του Σκοτεινού Μάγου. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, του έστειλε την Οργή του Δικεφάλου και τον έριξε κάτω. Κάνοντας τον Neo να νιώσει πόνο πιάνοντας το στήθος του.

-Καιρός να τελειώσω μαζί σου μια για πάντα! Χτύπημα Αστραπής!

Όταν η μπάλα έφυγε από το στόμα του Δικεφάλου, ο στόχος ήταν ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος κι ένα σύννεφο καπνού κάλυψε την ατμόσφαιρα. Πιστεύοντας πως τα κατάφερε, ο Υπέρτατος βασιλιάς είπε:

-Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε. Ο Σκοτεινός σου Μάγος δεν υπάρχει πια...

Όμως...όταν ο καπνός καθάρισε, είδε το ξίφος του Neo προτεταμένο...Και τον Neo να λέει:

-Ξέχασες κάτι ανόητε...Είμαι κι εγώ εδώ και θα σε κανονίσω ια για πάντα! Φυλάξου!

Κι αμέσως όρμησε καταπάνω του κρατώντας το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας

-Δεν έχεις ελπίδα εναντίον μου φαραώ!

-Α ναι;! Τώρα θα δεις! Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας! Επίθεση!

-Πρόσεχε βασιλιά μου...! του Φώναξε ο Mahad.

-Μη φοβάσαι. Τώρα αναλαμβάνω εγώ! Είπε ο Φαραώ και ρίχτηκε αμέσως στη μάχη χωρίς ενδοιασμούς και στρίμωξε για τα καλά τον εχθρό του. Τα χτυπήματά του τον είχαν δυσκολέψει αρκετά και δυσκολευόταν να αμυνθεί.

-Πες αντίο Υπέρτατε Βασιλιά! Του είπε και αμέσως τον χτύπησε με μερικά από τα αγαπημένα του κόλπα όπως τη στριφογυριστή κλωτσιά και την εναέρια γροθιά ξαπλώνοντάς τον κάτω...Όμως αυτός δεν τα παρατούσε, σηκώθηκε και του επιτέθηκε ξανά με το πλάσμα του αλλά οι βολές μπλοκαρίστηκαν όλες από το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας:

-Καιρός να δεις τη δική μου δύναμη! Κόκκινη Αστραπή! Και οι κόκκινες αστραπές, τον έψησαν στην κυριολεξία...

-Τώρα Mahad! Χτύπα τον αετό του όσο είναι αδύναμος!

-Όχι για πολύ! Είπε αυτός και τα πνεύματα δημιούργησαν δύο ακόμα κλώνους του Σκοτεινού Δικεφάλου. Αυτό όμως δεν εμπόδισε το Σκοτεινό Μάγο να τους χτυπήσει και να τους καταστρέψει όλους., όμως ο αληθινός επιτέθηκε και χτύπησε το Σκοτεινό Μάγο.

-Κι εσύ είσαι ο επόμενος Φαραώ...Αποτελείωσέ τον Δικέφαλε!

Όμως ο Neo δεν πανικοβλήθηκε, πέταξε το σπαθί του, αυτό χτύπησε το σώμα του Δικεφάλου κι επέστρεψε σε αυτόν.

-Δε θα με ξεφορτωθείς τόσο εύκολα!

-Είσαι μεγάλος μπελάς Φαραώ!

-Κι εσύ ακόμα μεγαλύτερος!

-Ότι κι αν κάνεις, οι επιθέσεις σου δεν μπορούν να νικήσουν τον αετό μου...

-Δοκίμασέ με! Κόκκινη Αστραπή!

-Δεν πιάνει το ίδιο κόλπο δύο φορές! Είπε ο αντίπαλός του και ο Δικέφαλος Αετός σταμάτησε την επίθεση με τα φτερά του...

-Βασιλιά μου, πρέπει να ενώσουμε τις δυνάμεις μας. Πρότεινε ο Mahad.

-Σωστά...Είσαι έτοιμος;

-Είμαι...

-Εμπρός. Ας το κάνουμε! Κόκκινη Αστραπή! Φλογισμένο Ρεύμα και Σύγχυση! Ενωθείτε!

-Επίθεση Σκοτεινής Δύναμης! Είπε και ο Mahad και οι ριπές ενώθηκαν σε μία με στόσο το Δικέφαλο Αετό...

-Δικέφαλε! Αποτελείωσέ τους με την Οργή του Δικεφάλου!

Οι δύο δέσμες συγκρούστηκαν και καμία δεν φαινόταν να επικρατεί...

-Οι επιθετικές δυνάμεις μας είναι ίσες. Παρατήρησε ο Νέο.

-Βλακείες! Το θηρίο μου είναι πιο δυνατό!

-Δεν μπορώ να το κρατήσω...Βοήθησέ με Mahad...Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έβαλε και το αριστερό του χέρι...

-Γρήγορα Μαγικά Πυρά! Διέταξε τότε αυτός και οι μαγικές μπάλες έφυγαν για το στόχο τους.

-Η ζέστη...είναι πολύ μεγάλη...Είπε ο φαραώ που δυσκολευόταν να κρατήσει το σπαθί του.

-Υπομονή Φαραώ μου, σχεδόν τα καταφέραμε...

Και τα κατάφεραν, η βολή τους επικράτησε και αδυνάτισε το πλάσμα..

-Mahad! Χτύπα ξανά τώρα που είναι αδύναμος

-Επίθεση...Σκοτεινής Δύναμης!

Αυτή τη φορά η επίθεση του Σκοτεινού Μάγου ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από επιτυχημένη και αποδυνάμωσε ακόμα περισσότερο τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο. Και το τελικό χτύπημα ανήκε στον Neo:

-Η μοχθηρή σου βασιλεία τελειώνει! ΑΝΤΙΟ! Είπε και με μια μεγάλη έκρηξη του Ξίφους της Χιλιετίας, κατέστρεψε τον Δικέφαλο Αετό μια και καλή...Τουλάχιστον έτσι νόμιζαν προς στιγμήν...μιας και τον είδαν να εξαφανίζεται εντελώς από μπροστά τους...


	32. Chapter 32

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3** **2**

 **ΑΠΕΡΙΟΡΙΣΤΟ ΦΩΣ ΕΛΠΙΔΑΣ**

Φαινομενικά ο Σκοτεινός Δικέφαλος Αετός είχε νικηθεί και ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς είχε τεθεί εκτός μάχης, αν όμως είχε συμβεί αυτό, τότε το στράτευμα που είχε εισβάλει στο παρόν, θα έπρεπε να είχε εξαφανιστεί, κάτι που δε συνέβη καθώς οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor συνέχισαν να μάχονται:

-Είναι πάρα πολλοί! Δεν ξέρω για πόσο θα κρατήσουμε! Είπε η Sailor Mercury.

-Δεν πρέπει να τα παρατήσουμε! Τις πρότρεψε η Sailor Moon. Αν εγκαταλείψουμε τώρα, το ταξίδι του Neo θα είναι μάταιο. Οι δύο αυτοί κόσμοι είναι συνδεδεμένοι και αν καταρρεύσει ο ένας από τους δύο, τότε όλα θα τελειώσουν και δε θα τον ξαναδούμε!

-Σωστά! Θα νικήσουμε! Τους έδωσε το κίνητρο και η Sailor Jupiter και άρχισε να ψάχνει ανάμεσα στην κόλαση της μάχης, τον αρχηγό του στρατού. Και δε άρχισε να τον βρει. Ήταν ο αυτοαποκαλούμενος Μεγάλος Μάγος των Σκιών.

-Εσύ είσαι λοιπόν η αιτία! Τώρα θα δεις! Του είπε και του επιτέθηκε αμέσως με τον Δράκο του Κεραυνού. Η επίθεση βρήκε το στόχο της και τον γονάτισε. Έπειτα του ξανάπε:

-Θα το κανονίσουμε εδώ και τώρα! Μάγε των Σκιών! Σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία!

-Εσύ...; Θα αστειεύεσαι βέβαια. Δεν έχεις ιδέα για το πώς παίζεται το παιχνίδι...

-Νομίζεις...Είπε εκείνη που φαινόταν ότι δεν είχε διάθεση για αστεία και εμφάνισε το δίσκο μονομαχίας. Στην όψη του, τα πάντα πάγωσαν. Το ίδιο και αυτές:

-Διά στάσου! Είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο! Της είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Μη σας ανησυχεί τίποτα. Δίπλα στον Neo κάτι έμαθα κι εγώ. Ξεχνάτε ποιος τον ελευθέρωσε από την οργή του...;

-Ναι...Δίκιο έχεις αλλά...Τότε είχες χρησιμοποιήσει την δική του τράπουλα. Τώρα τι θα κάνεις;

-Εμπιστευτείτε με...Θα νικήσω όσο πιστεύω στην καρδιά των καρτών, δε θα χάσω. Ο Neo θα έλεγε το ίδιο...Όσο για σένα...!

-Στάσου! Δεν θα είναι όλα εύκολα! Ας αρχίσει η διασκέδαση! Είπε ο Μάγος και μετέφερε το σκηνικό για μια ακόμη φορά στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

-Τι έκανες;!

-Όπως θα κατάλαβες, πρόκειται για Παιχνίδι του Σκότους. Όταν οι πόντοι ζωής πέσουν στο μηδέν, ένας από εμάς θα πεθάνει. Νίκησέ με και θα έχετε εξοντώσει όλο το στρατό. Αν όμως χάσεις, το μόνο που θα βρείτε, θα είναι ο θάνατός σας...

-Όπως θες! Θα σε νικήσω και θα κάνουμε το χρέος μας γι αυτόν τον πλανήτη!

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν τότε και οι δύο και τράβηξαν τις κάρτες τους.

-Αρχίζω εγώ! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα μου ανάποδα και μετά ένα τέρας σε θέση άμυνας! Αυτό για την ώρα!

-Αυτό είναι όλο; Τότε κέρδισα πριν ακόμα ξεκινήσουμε! Συνάντησε τον Ιππότη Doom Caliber (1900) και αποχαιρέτα το ανάποδο τέρας σου!

Ο ιππότης επιτέθηκε και κατέστρεψε το τέρας. Όμως μια έκπληξη τον περίμενε:

-Ενεργοποίησες την ειδική ικανότητα του τέρατός μου! Το λένε Mars Mellon! Κι όταν του επιτίθεσαι, χάνεις 1000 πόντους! Κι επιπλέον δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί σε μάχη!

Ακριβώς για να πέσει γρήγορα στους 3000

-Τέλος πάντων! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Τότε είναι πάλι η σειρά μου! Αρχικά ρίχνω αυτήν την κάρτα ανάποδα και μετά θα καλέσω τον Σιωπηλό Ξιφομάχο σε θέση επίθεσης! (1000)

Οι κινήσεις της έβαλαν σε σκέψεις το Μάγο των Σκιών:

«Τι είδους στρατηγική ακολουθεί...; Έπαιξε δύο αδύναμα τέρατα στη σειρά...Γιατί άραγε...;

Όμως η κίνηση της Sailor Jupiter δεν είχε ολοκληρωθεί ακόμη:

-Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Γυαλιά Mars Mellon! Και τα φοράω στον ιππότη σου! Τώρα μόνο σε αυτό μπορείς να επιτεθείς!

-Όχι! Μα δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί...!

-Κι έτσι οι πόντοι ζωής μου είναι ασφαλείς.

-Μόνο αν μείνει σε θέση άμυνας. Κάτι που δε θα γίνει! Χωρίς τον Φαραώ να βλέπει τις κινήσεις σου, δεν έχεις καμία ελπίδα! Ενεργοποιώ την Άρνηση Άμυνας! Που περνά το τέρας σου σε θέση επίθεσης. Κι έτσι οι πόντοι ζωής σου παύουν να είναι ασφαλείς. Μετά θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Αυτό αρκεί.

Δυστυχώς είχε δίκιο σε αυτό. Αν και δεν καταστράφηκε οι πόντοι ζωής της έπεσαν στους 2400

-Είναι η κίνησή μου! Που σημαίνει ότι ο Σιωπηλός Ξιφομάχος ανεβαίνει από το επίπεδο 0 σε επίπεδο 1

-Φαίνεται πως ο φίλος σου έχει μια κρυφή ιδιότητα. Δεν πειράζει, ακόμα και με λίγους πόντους επίθεσης, είναι αδύναμος μπροστά στον ιππότη μου.

-Και τώρα...

-Στάσου! Μόλις ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου. Κάλεσμα των Δέσμιων της Γης! Και θα τη χρησιμοποιήσω στον ξιφομάχο σου! Τώρα ο πολεμιστής σου θα αναγκαστεί να δώσει μάχη με ένα τέρας δικής μου επιλογής. Έχω όμως άλλη μια παγίδα που είναι και τέρας επίσης. Συνάντησε το Πνεύμα Zoma! Ας αρχίσει η μάχη...

-Και τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις τώρα;

-Όταν ο Zoma δέχεται επίθεση, μεταμορφώνεται. Κι αυτή η νέα βελτιωμένη εκδοχή του τέρατός μου έχει την ικανότητα να αντεπιτίθεται χτυπώντας κατευθείαν τους πόντους ζωής σου με διπλάσια δύναμη από αυτήν του ξιφομάχου σου! Που θα πει ότι χάνεις 3000 πόντους! Πέθανε!

-Μη σου μπαίνουν ιδέες! Του είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter καθώς η επίθεση ακυρωνόταν.

-Μα πώς; Μα τι έκανες;

-Ενεργοποίησα τη μαγική κάρτα Πήδημα Γύρου!

-Τι έκανε λέει;!

-Ακύρωσα την επίθεσή σου και προχώρησα 3 γύρους όπου κανείς μας δεν μπορεί να κάνει κίνηση. Και δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό!

-Τι εννοείς;

-Κλεις' το για να σου εξηγήσω! Μιας και πέρασαν 3 γύροι, ο ξιφομάχος μου ανέβηκε στο επίπεδο 4

-3000 πόντοι;

-Σωστά! Τώρα ξιφομάχε μου επίθεση!

Έτσι κι έγινε, ο πολεμιστής κατέστρεψε τον ιππότη και έριξε κι άλλο τους πόντους του μάγου στους 1900. Αλλά η επιθέσεις δεν είχαν τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Mars Mellon επίθεση!

Και χάθηκαν άλλοι 300 πόντοι.

-Δεν έχεις ιδέα τι σε περιμένει...Της είπε τότε ο μάγος αφήνοντας να εννοηθεί πως κάτι σκάρωνε...

-Κάνε την κίνησή σου!

-Ποιος θα το φανταζόταν πως θα έφτανες εδώ χωρίς τον Φαραώ να σου κρατάει το χέρι.

-Κλεις' το!

-Η κίνησή μου λοιπόν! Και θα ξεκινήσω με αυτήν την κάρτα! Πνευματικό Σπαθί Σφραγίδας! Το οποίο μου επιτρέπει να διαλέξω ένα τέρας σου στο παιχνίδι και να το βγάλω από την αρένα. Είπε και κάρφωσε τον ξιφομάχο της.

-Όχι τον Σιωπηλό Ξιφομάχο!

-Ναι. Και φοβάμαι πως δεν μπορείς να τον σώσεις με κάποιο μαγικό κόλπο ή παγίδα. Ούτε ο πολεμιστής σου μπορεί να χρησιμοποιήσει τις ιδιότητές του. Κι αυτή είναι μόνο η αρχή της αντεπίθεσής μου, διότι τώρα καλώ τον Άθλιο Μάγο σε θέση επίθεσης! (1700) Τώρα μάγε μου επίθεση στο Mars Mellon με το Ραβδί του Αφανισμού!

-Δεν έμαθες ακόμα πως δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί;!

-Τόσο το χειρότερο για σένα! Αν το τέρας σου είχε σταλεί στο νεκροταφείο, ο ξιφομάχος σου θα είχε ελευθερωθεί. Ένα τέρας που αιχμαλώτισε το Πνευματικό Σπαθί Σφραγίδας, ελευθερώνεται αυτόματα μόλις καταστραφεί ένα άλλο τέρας που ανήκει στον κάτοχό του. Ατυχία έτσι; Η ικανότητα του τέρατός σου στράφηκε εναντίον σου. Ίσως χρειαζόσουν βοήθεια από το Φαραώ τελικά αδύναμη θνητή...

-Τότε παίζω εγώ. Τώρα...

-Περίμενε, μη νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να ανεβάσεις τη δύναμη του ξιφομάχου σου...

-Εσένα περίμενα να μου το πεις! Καλώ τον Blocken σε θέση άμυνας! (300)

-Καιρός να τελειώσω αυτή τη μάχη. Άθλιε Μάγε, ψήσε το Mars Mellon με το ραβδί σου...

Αυτό θα ήταν το τέλος της μονομαχίας τελικά...;

Όχι καθώς το ραβδί του μάγου φρέναρε πάνω από το στόχο του...

-Μόλις ενεργοποιήθηκε η ιδιότητα του Blocken!

-Τι είναι αυτό;!

-Όταν κάποιο από τα τέρατά μου δέχεται επίθεση, ο Blocken επεμβαίνει και δέχεται αυτός το χτύπημα.

Όμως ο Σιωπηλός Ξιφομάχος δεν ελευθερώθηκε... Κάτι που ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει ο Μάογς των Σκιών:

-Όταν ο Άθλιος Μάγος καταστρέφει ένα τέρας, αυτό πηγαίνει στις κάρτες σου, όχι στο νεκροταφείο. Με άλλα λόγια, ο ξιφομάχος σου είναι ακόμα παγιδευμένος!

-Όμως χάρη στην ικανότητα του Blocken, δεν τελείωσα ακόμα, Όποτε καταστρέφεται, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας που λέγεται Lengard. (300)

-Ας είναι...Ρίχνω τρεις κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Για κοίτα αυτό εξυπνάκια! Mars Melon επίθεση στον Άθλιο Μάγο!

-Προτιμάς να θυσιαστείς εσύ;

-Ενεργοποίησα την ειδική ικανότητα του Lengard. Όποτε καταστρέφεται ένα τέρας μου, το αποτέλεσμα μεταφέρεται αυτόματα σε αυτόν. Και τώρα ο Σιωπηλός Ξιφομάχος είναι ελεύθερος! Κατάστρεψε τον μάγο του με το χτύπημα του Σιωπηλού Σπαθιού!

Όπως κι έγινε, αλλά ο αντίπαλός της δεν έχασε πόντους ζωής...

-Δεν είσαι μόνο εσύ που ξέρεις κόλπα. Ξέρει και ο μάγος μου. Όποτε καταστρέφεται, μπορώ να αποφύγω να χάσω πόντους ζωής επιστρέφοντας στις κάρτες μου.

Μέχρι τώρα πήγαινε καλά. Θα συνέχιζε στον ίδιο ρυθμό όμως...;  
«Πρέπει να μείνω συγκεντρωμένη και να μην εγκαταλείψω ότι κι αν γίνει. Αν ο Neo ήταν εδώ, θα έλεγε το ίδιο...»

-Τώρα παίζω το Βάζο της Απληστίας και μπορώ να τραβήξω άλλες δύο κάρτες. Μετά ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου τις Καταραμένες Δίδυμες Κούκλες! Κάθε μια έχει ένα κουτί με δώρο ένα από τα οποία είναι μια κατάρα. Λοιπόν ποιο δώρο διαλέγεις;

Μετά από λίγη σκέψη, αποφάσισε:

-Θα πάρω το κόκκινο!

-Τότε το μαύρο κουτί έρχεται σε μένα. Ας αρχίσουμε με το περιεχόμενο του δικού σου. Φαίνεται πως διάλεξες σοφά. Τώρα για κάθε κάρτα που στέλνεται στο νεκροταφείο, θα παίρνεις 200 πόντους επιπλέον.

-Εντάξει! Ας δούμε τώρα τι έχει το κουτί σου.

-Σου είπα, είναι μία κατάρα. Και μόλις εξαπολυθεί αυτή η κατάρα, το νεκροταφείο μυ δεν θα υπάρχει πια...

-Τι;! Μα πώς μπορείς να μονομαχήσεις χωρίς νεκροταφείο;

Με την απελευθέρωση της κατάρας, όλα τα τέρατα από το νεκροταφείο του, εμφανίστηκαν πάνω από το κεφάλι του.

-Αυτά τα τέρατα έχουν καταστραφεί!

-Σωστά. Κι αφού δεν έχω πια νεκροταφείο, επέστρεψαν στην αρένα σαν πνεύματα...Παρόλα αυτά αν και είναι στην αρένα δεν μπορούν να επιτεθούν ούτε να αμυνθούν. Με άλλα λόγια δεν είναι απειλή για σένα...ακόμα...Τέλος παίζω το Στρατιώτη Necro σε θέση άμυνας (0)

«Κάτι ετοιμάζει...Τι όμως...; « Αναρωτιόταν η Sailor Jupiter.

-Είσαι ένα βήμα πριν από το θάνατο. Μία λάθος κίνηση και θα τον συναντήσεις γρήγορα.

-Δεν θα ήμουν τόσο σίγουρη γι αυτό!

-Και γιατί όχι; Κάθε τέρας που στάλθηκε στο πρώην νεκροταφείο μου ελευθερώθηκε. Από την άλλη εσύ δεν έχεις και πολλές επιλογές. Κρίμα που δεν μπορείς να φέρεις τον Φαραώ να σε σώσει...

-Ίσως όχι, αλλά μπορώ να τον σώσω εγώ, μόλις σε νικήσω και απαλλαγούμε από εσάς!

-Τώρα που οι Δίδυμες κούκλες τελείωσαν, γιατί δεν παίζεις κι εσύ...;

-Καιρός ήταν!

-Μη βιάζεσαι. Φοβάμαι ότι ενεργοποίησες την εδική ικανότητα του Στρατιώτη Necro. Όσο μένει στην αρένα, κάθε φορά που αρχίσει ο γύρος σου, ο στρατός necro αυξάνει κατά έναν. Κι αφού αυτή η ικανότητα ισχύει για το νέο μου στρατιώτη, έχω ένα στρατό από τρεις. Τώρα είναι η σειρά σου.

-Ξεκινάω! Πρώτα ο Σιωπηλός Ξιφομάχος περνάει στο επίπεδο 5 με 3500 πόντους. Και για να συντροφεύσω τον ξιφομάχο μου, παίζω το Σιωπηλό Μάγο! (1000) Τώρα τέρατά μου, επίθεση στους τρεις Στρατιώτες Necro!

Αμέσως τα τρία τα τέρατα επιτέθηκαν και κατέστρεψαν τους δύο από τους τρεις αλλά ο Σιωπηλός Ξιφομάχος, σταμάτησε για έναν πάρεργο λόγο:

-Μα γιατί σταμάτησε ο ξιφομάχος μου;!

-Μα είναι πολύ απλό. Έπαιξα την κάρτα παγίδα Στενός Διάδρομος.

-Και τι κάνει αυτή;

-Αυτή η παγίδα σε εμποδίζει να επιτεθείς με περισσότερα από δύο τέρατα σε έναν γύρο. Και μην ξεχνάς ότι το νεκροταφείο μου εξαφανίστηκε, που θα πει ότι οι στρατιώτες που μόλις εξόντωσες, επιστρέφουν στην αρένα σαν πνεύματα.

«Μα τι έχει σκοπό να κάνει με όλα αυτά τα τέρατα...;»Σκεφτόταν ξανά και ξανά καθώς τα έβλεπε να αυξάνονται επικίνδυνα.

-Τώρα η σειρά μου/...

-Ξέχασα να σου πω για την ικανότητα του μάγου μου; Όταν τραβάς μια κάρτα, ανεβαίνει ένα επίπεδο και κερδίζει 500 πόντους!

Όμως τώρα η κατάσταση ήταν στα αλήθεια δύσκολη καθώς ο Μάγος των Σκιών, τράβηξε την κάρτα που ήθελε για να ολοκληρώσει το σχέδιό του:

-Αυτή η κάρτα είναι τέλεια. Sailor Jupiter! Η γιορτή του θανάτου θα αρχίσει!

-Η γιορτή του θανάτου;

-Ναι, υπάρχει ηχώ εδώ μέσα; Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Αντιστάθμιση!

-Τι κάνει αυτή;!

-Όσο αυτή η μαγική κάρτα μένει στην αρένα, θα πρέπει και οι δύο να πετάξουμε έναν αριθμό καρτών στο νεκροταφείο μας, στο τέλος του γύρου μας. Θα ρωτήσεις πόσες. Θα πρέπει να πετάξεις τόσες κάρτες όσες υπάρχουν στην αρένα. Αυτό περιλαμβάνει και τα τέρατα φαντάσματα.

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Τότε θα πετάξουμε όλες τις κάρτες μας! Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό; Αφού θα μπεις κι εσύ σε κίνδυνο!

-Ακόμα δεν το κατάλαβες;! Για να πετύχει χρειάζεσαι νεκροταφείο. Κι εγώ δεν έχω! Οι επιπτώσεις της Αντιστάθμισης, επηρεάζουν μόνο εσένα!

-Ώστε αυτό ήταν το σχέδιό σου από την αρχή! Ήθελες να με αναγκάσεις να πετάξω όλες τις κάρτες μου! Αυτό σημαίνει ότι μου μένουν μερικοί γύροι!

-Και γίνεται χειρότερο. Διότι τώρα θα καλέσω ένα άλλο τέρας στην αρένα! Το Μοντέλο Necro! (500) Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό. Μετά ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Κύκλος Necro! Όσο το Μοντέλο Necro παραμένει στην αρένα, αυτή η παγίδα μου επιτρέπει να καλώ άλλο ένα σε κάθε γύρο. Και σκέψου. Καθένα από αυτά αντιπροσωπεύει μία κάρτα που θα χάνεις. Στον επόμενο γύρο θα νιώσεις τον τρόμο της Αντιστάθμισης! Τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Η μονομαχία δεν τελείωσε ακόμη! Ο ξιφομάχος μου ανεβαίνει ένα επίπεδο και 500 πόντους

-Στάσου. Τα τέρατά σου δεν είναι τα μόνα που ξέρουν κόλπα. Μοντέλο Necro! Δείξε στην Sailor Jupiter το νέο σου ταλέντο.

Κι εμφανίστηκε άλλο ένα τέρας σαν αυτό...

-Τώρα υπάρχουν 11 τέρατα στην αρένα.

-Σειρά μου να επιτεθώ! Θα στείλω τον Σιωπηλό Ξιφομάχο και τον Σιωπηλό Μάγο στη μάχη. Πηγαίνετε!

Οι δύο πολεμιστές έφυγαν και κατέστρεψαν από ένα τέρας. Όμως αυτό ήταν όλο. Ο γύρος της τελείωσε.

-Καθόλου κακό, αλλά ο γύρος σου τελείωσε. Και ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό. 11 κάρτες πάνε στο νεκροταφείο σου. Και τώρα αν δεν κάνω λάθος, έχεις 17 κάρτες και μόλις τελειώσουν όλες, το παιχνίδι τελειώνει... Όμως οι κούκλες μου θα φροντίσουν να μην τελειώσει άσχημα ο γύρος σου δίνοντάς σου 2200 πόντους ζωής επιπλέον.

-Πολύ καλά!

-Και γιατί χαίρεσαι;

-Πρώτα γιατί ο Σιωπηλός Μάγος έγινε δυνατότερος.

-Θα χρειαστείς κάτι περισσότερο για να σε σώσει. Τώρα καλώ το Τείχος Necro! Που μου επιτρέπει να προσθέσω τόσα Σύμβολα Τείχους Necro, όσα τέρατα έχω στην αρένα. Κι έτσι έχω άλλα δύο. Τώρα κάνε την τελευταία σου κίνηση.

-Εντάξει! Ετοιμάσου για διπλή επίθεση!

Ο μάγος και ο ξιφομάχος επιτέθηκαν τότε στα σύμβολα.

-Εντυπωσιακό αλλά ο γύρος σου τελείωσε αφού έκανες και τις δύο επιθέσεις σου.

-Αλήθεια, όμως μπορώ να ενεργοποιήσω τη μαγική κάρτα Άρεια από Όπερα, που μου επιτρέπει να πάρω μια μαγική κάρτα από το παιχνίδι και να τη χρησιμοποιήσω ξανά! Και θα διαλέξω μια δική σου! Το Πνευματικό Σπαθί Σφραγίδας για να φυλακίσω τον Σιωπηλό Ξιφομάχο. Κι έτσι τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Το τέρας αυτό φυλακίστηκε για μία ακόμη φορά

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω. Τώρα πέτα τις 11 κάρτες σου...Σε λίγο θα τις χάσεις όλες και η νίκη θα είναι δική μου. Θα μπορούσα να σε αποτελειώσω αμέσως αλλά είναι πολύ πιο διασκεδαστικό να σε βλέπω να υποφέρεις όπως και ο σύζυγός σου Κι έτσι αντίθετα θα καλέσω το Βάζο Necro σε θέση επίθεσης! (1100) Επίθεση στον Σιωπηλό Μάγο!

Η επίθεση υπό κανονικές συνθήκες θα ήταν αυτοκτονία αλλά όταν ο Σιωπηλός Μάγος έστειλε το βάζο πίσω με το ραβδί του, ο Μάγος των Σκιών ήταν φανερά ικανοποιημένος.

-Μόλις έχασες τους περισσότερους πόντους ζωής σου. Γιατί το έκανες;

-Όλα ήταν μέρος του σχεδίου μου...Χάρη στο Βάζο Necro, πρέπει να πετάξεις μία κάρτα για κάθε 300 πόντους που έχασα. Κι έτσι χάνεις 4 κάρτες σου!

-Μα αυτό θα με αφήσει με μία μόνο κάρτα!

-Ακριβώς! Κι έτσι το τέλος σου είναι κοντά! Όχι μόνο το τέλος της μονομαχίας, αλλά το τέλος του κόσμου όπως τον γνωρίζεις! Ο κόσμος σας θα καταστραφεί και ο άντρας σου θα χάσει κι αυτός καθώς ο βασιλιάς μας θα γίνει ο νέος Φαραώ! Λοιπόν υπάρχουν 12 τέρατα κι εσύ έχεις μόνο μία κάρτα κι όπως ξέρεις, μόλις τελειώσουν οι κάρτες σου, χάνεις. Το ήξερα από την αρχή. Χωρίς τον Φαραώ, είσαι ένα τίποτα! Μόνο μαζί του μπορείς να πολεμήσεις, χωρίς αυτόν είσαι πολύ αδύναμη

Τα λόγια του άρχισαν να επιδρούν πάνω της και να την κάνουν να αμφιβάλει για τον εαυτό της σε σημείο που το δεξί της χέρι έτρεμε από φόβο:

«Ίσως τελικά έχει δίκιο...»

Όμως δεν μπορούσε να παραδοθεί. Δεν μπορούσε να δεχθεί την ήττα. Ειδικά η θύμηση του Neo, της έδωσε καινούρια δύναμη για να συνεχίσει τη μονομαχία όσο δύσκολες κι αν ήταν οι συνθήκες:

«Δε θα παραδοθώ ποτέ. Όλα εξαρτώνται από αυτό το τελευταίο τράβηγμα. Σε παρακαλώ Καρδιά των Καρτών...Βοήθησέ με...» Είπε και τράβηξε την τελευταία κάρτα που της είχε απομείνει:

-Δε θα εγκαταλείψω ποτέ! Ο Neo με χρειάζεται! Μου μένει μια κάρτα κι αυτή είναι ότι χρειάζομαι!

-Και τι περιμένεις να κάνεις με μία κάρτα μόνο;

-Θυσιάζω το Mars Mellon και τον Σιωπηλό Μάγο, για να καλέσω αυτό: Kandora! Ο Δράκος της Καταστροφής!

-Όχι αυτό...!

-Το παιχνίδι τελειώνει μόλις παιχτεί και η τελευταία κάρτα! Και με αυτήν εδώ έχω τη δύναμη να σε καταστρέψω!

-Μα πώς; Έχω μία αρένα γεμάτη τέρατα κι εσύ έχεις μία μόνο κάρτα!

-Kandora! Ενεργοποίησε την ειδική σου ικανότητα! Απεριόριστες Γιγαντοακτίνες!

Αυτό ήταν. Όλα τα τέρατα στην αρένα του αντιπάλου καταστράφηκαν από το φως αυτού του δράκου κάνοντας το Μάγο των Σκιών να μην το πιστεύει...Όμως η μονομαχία δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Μπορεί να χάθηκαν όλα τα τέρατά μου αλλά οι πόντοι ζωής μου όχι!

-Το ξέρω ηλίθιε! Όταν ο Kandora κάνει τη δουλειά του, πηγαίνει στο νεκροταφείο. Κι όπως σίγουρα ξέρεις, όταν ένα τέρας μου πάει στο νεκροταφείο, το σπαθί σου απενεργοποιείται και ο Σιωπηλός Ξιφομάχος είναι ελεύθερος!

-Δεν μπορεί!

-Τώρα μπορώ άνετα να σε εξαφανίσω! Ξιφομάχε μου, αποτελείωσέ τον!

Έτσι κι έγινε, ο πολεμιστής έδωσε το τελικό χτύπημα και νίκησε τη μονομαχία. Όταν οι πόντοι ζωής του έφτασαν στο μηδέν, αυτός εξαϋλώθηκε, το ίδιο και όλοι οι στρατιώτες. Και φυσικά το Βασίλειο των Σκιών χάθηκε. Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, όλες έτρεξαν να τη συγχαρούν:

-Μπράβο! Φοβερή μονομαχία! Της είπε η Sailor Moon φανερά ευχαριστημένη.

-Σας είπα ότι θα τα κατάφερνα. Εμείς κάναμε το καθήκον μας...Τώρα είναι η σειρά του Neo να εκπληρώσει τη μοίρα του...

Θα μπορούσε άραγε να ολοκληρώσει την αποστολή του με επιτυχία...; Σίγουρα το θηρίο του Υπέρτατου Βασιλιά δεν φαινόταν να νικήθηκε τόσο εύκολα...


	33. Chapter 33

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3** **3**

 **Η ΜΑΧΗ ΤΩΝ ΜΑΧΩΝ**

Μετά την τελευταία του μάχη, ο Φαραώ ήταν εξαντλημένος και ο Mahad είχε αναλάβει να τον φροντίσει:

-Μην ανησυχείς βασιλιά μου, σε λίγο θα είσαι πάλι μια χαρά...

-Ευχαριστώ Mahad...

-Θα είμαι πάντα εδώ να σε προστατεύω Φαραώ μου...

Ενώ αυτό όμως συζητούσαν, ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς είχε γλιτώσει για ακόμη μία φορά...Θα μπορούσε επιτέλους κανείς να νικήσει τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο Αετό τελικά...;

Στο μεταξύ η Sailor Jupiter αγωνιούσε για το αποτέλεσμα και είδε με τρόμο να αναδύεται πάλι το σκοτεινό πλάσμα του βασιλιά και αποφάσισε να το αντιμετωπίσει κατά πρόσωπο για να το νικήσει μια και καλή:

-Κανείς δε σε συμπαθεί! Ειδικά εγώ! Θες να τα βάλεις με κάποιον;! Γιατί δε τα βάζεις μαζί μου ε;! Είπε και στάθηκε μπροστά του.

-Όπως επιθυμείς! Ας αρχίσει η μάχη!

-Ας δοκιμάσουμε πάλι! Παρουσιάσου Λαμπερέ Δράκε με τα Μπλε Μάτια!

-Τι είναι αυτό; Νίκησα ήδη τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς! Τι σε κάνει να νομίσεις πως αυτό το τέρας θα νικήσει τον αετό μου;!

-Μπορείς να λες ότι θέλεις εσύ! Θα σε νικήσω Ότι κι αν γίνει!

-Ανοησίες!

-Θα το δούμε! Πήγαινε δράκε μου! Δείξε σε αυτόν το ηλίθιο πώς γίνονται οι πραγματικές μάχες! ΛΑΜΠΕΡΗ ΕΚΡΗΞΗ ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ!

Με την επίθεσή του, ο Λαμπερός Δράκος χτύπησε τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο και τον ανάγκασε να κάνει πίσω ενώ ο βασιλιάς είπε:

-Αυτό είναι το τελευταίο λάθος που έκανες ποτέ...! Στο υπόσχομαι! Τώρα ετοιμάσου να συναντήσεις το δημιουργό σου!

-Πρώτα πρέπει να περάσεις το Λαμπερό Δράκο με τα Μπλε Μάτια!

Αμέσως επιτέθηκε ο Σκοτεινός Δικέφαλος Αετός αλλά και ο λαμπερός Δράκος δεν έκανε πίσω. Επιτέθηκε κι αυτός με τη δική του δύναμη για να συγκρουστούν χωρίς να επικρατήσει καμία...

Κανείς από τους δύο δεν φαινόταν διατεθειμένος να τα παρατήσει. Μάχονταν με το ίδιο πείσμα, σε σημείο που οι συγκρουόμενες δέσμες δημιούργησαν ένα είδος πύλης.

-Τι είναι αυτό το πράγμα; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Η απόλυτη σύγκρουση φωτός και σκιάς δημιούργησε μια γέφυρα ανάμεσα στα βασίλειά μας. Τώρα έχω να κατακτήσω ένα νέο κόσμο, τον κόσμο του μέλλοντος! Τώρα υποκλίσου μπροστά στο νέο άρχοντα και κύριό σου!

-Ποτέ...!

Και η μάχη συνεχιζόταν αμείωτη. Η Σκοτεινή Οργή του Δικεφάλου απέναντι στην Λαμπερή Έκρηξη Νετρονίων...

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, ο Neo ξανάβρισκε τη δύναμή του, Μάλιστα τα φώτα από τη μονομαχία τον έφεραν έξω από το παλάτι.

-Φαραώ, πρέπει να ξεκουραστείς...Προσπάθησε να του πει ο Mahad.

-Βλέπεις αυτόν το δράκο; Τον ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Ναι. Αλλά ποιος είναι...;

-Νομίζω πως ξέρω. Αυτός ο δράκος κάποτε μου έσωσε τη ζωή...

-Αντέχει εναντίον του Σκοτεινού Δικεφάλου...

-Mahad, κοίτα, έχει ανοίξει μια πύλη στο χρόνο. Φέρε μου το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας.

-Ναι, αλλά τι έχεις στο μυαλό σου βασιλιά μου...;

-Εμπιστέψου με, Ίσως είναι η τελευταία μας ελπίδα να νικήσουμε, γι αυτό θα χρειαστώ όση δύναμη έχουμε.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Πήρε το ξίφος στα χέρια του και αφού φορτίστηκε, πήδηξε από το παλάτι προς το μέρος όπου μαχόταν ο Λαμπερός Δράκος. Μόλις τον είδε εκείνη, τα έχασε:

-Mako! Τώρα ξέρεις τι πρέπει να κάνεις! Της φώναξε τότε ο Φαραώ και προσγειώθηκε πάνω στον Λαμπερό Δράκο:

-Ενώνοντας τις δυνάμεις μας, Θα σε νικήσουμε μια και καλή!

Τότε οι δυνάμεις τους ενώθηκαν και η ριπή του δράκου, μεγάλωσε πιο πολύ. Φάνηκε να υπερτερεί έναντι του Δικεφάλου αλλά τελικά το αποτέλεσμα ήταν το ίδιο. Παρά το οστικό κύμα που δημιουργήθηκε, ο δράκος ηττήθηκε και φυσικά καταστράφηκε...Κάτι που ο Neo δεν κατάλαβε αμέσως και είπε:

-Τελείωσες Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε...

Τίποτα όμως δεν είχε τελειώσει. Ο Σκοτεινός Δικέφαλος δεν είχε νικηθεί και η Πριγκίπισσα του Δία βρισκόταν αναίσθητη στο έδαφος

-Όχι...Είναι ακόμα ζωντανός...Είπε τότε ο Φαραώ και είδε με τρόμο την αγαπημένη του να βρίσκεται κάτω

-Mako... Σε παρακαλώ ξύπνα...

Όμως δε πήρε απάντηση. Προφανώς η εξόντωση του Λαμπερού Δράκου, είχε αντίκτυπο πάνω της μιας και της αφαίρεσε τη ζωτική της ενέργεια...όταν κατάλαβε ο Neo πως είχε πεθάνει, ο θυμός του άρχισε να φουντώνει ξανά...Τόσο που έσφιξε τη δεξιά γροθιά του και του είπε δυνατά...:

-ΘΑ ΤΟ ΠΛΗΡΩΣΕΙΣ! ΜΕ ΑΚΟΥΣΕΣ;! ΘΑ ΤΟ ΠΛΗΡΩΣΕΙΣ ΠΟΛΥ ΑΚΡΙΒΑ!

-Τώρα είμαστε μόνο εσύ κι εγώ Φαραώ...Είσαι ολομόναχος και δεν μπορείς να κρυφτείς πουθενά. Το φως θα παλέψει με το σκοτάδι και όπως γίνεται από την αρχή το σκοτάδι επικρατεί. Το ίδιο ισχύει και για σένα...Είσαι μια απλή μαρμαρυγή, που η αδύναμη λάμψη της έσβησε...

-Κάνεις λάθος! Δεν υπάρχει σκοτάδι χωρίς φως! Το φως έδωσε ζωή σε αυτόν τον κόσμο! Το φως μας δίνει ελπίδα! Και το φως θα σε νικήσει!

-Τότε ας σε δούμε να προσπαθείς...Ειδικά τώρα που η δύναμη του θηρίου μου θα φτάσει στην κορύφωσή της...Είπε αυτός και ενώθηκε αμέσως με το πλάσμα του, έτοιμος να εξολοθρεύσει τον Φαραώ...

-Όλα τελείωσαν...Αντίο Φαραώ...

Σαν να μην μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα πλέον ο Neo περίμενε το τέλος κι ένα δάκρυ κύλισε από τα μάτια του για να πέσει πάνω στο Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας. Αμέσως αυτό ενεργοποιήθηκε και όταν η βολή του Σκοτεινού Δικεφάλου είχε πλησιάσει πάρα πολύ κοντά, αποκρούστηκε από την ενέργεια του ξίφους η οποία κύκλωσε τον Neo παρέχοντάς του προστασία...

-Δεν μπορεί...Τελικά δεν τελείωσαν όλα...Είπε τότε εκείνος βλέποντας τι συνέβη. Αμέσως τότε ο δικός του Δικέφαλος Αετός βγήκε από το σώμα του και στάθηκε μπροστά του, μετά έβγαλε τρεις ακτίνες. Μια κόκκινη, μια κίτρινη και μια μπλε για να τις στείλει στο Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας.

«Αυτό είναι...Το νιώθω...Νιώθω το φως...» Είπε τότε αρχίζοντας να καταλαβαίνει πως τη νίκη θα του την προσφέρει ο Αιώνιος Δικέφαλος Αετός. Το αληθινό πλάσμα του φωτός. Τότε σήκωσε το ξίφος του ψηλά και φώναξε με όλη του τη δύναμη:

-ΣΤΟ ΟΝΟΜΑ ΤΟΥ ΦΑΡΑΩ! ΞΥΠΝΗΣΤΕ ΑΠΟ ΤΟΝ ΑΡΧΑΙΟ ΣΑΣ ΛΗΘΑΡΓΟ! Φώναξε και οι τρεις αυτές ακτίνες βγήκαν από το σπαθί του για να χτυπήσουν τη γη. Μετά ξαναφώναξε;

-ΤΩΡΑ ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟΥΣ ΤΡΕΙΣ ΘΕΟΥΣ ΤΗΣ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΟΥ! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΤΕΙΤΕ! ΓΙΓΑΝΤΙΕ ΣΤΡΑΤΙΩΤΗ ΤΟΥ OBELISK! ΟΥΡΑΝΙΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΟΣΙΡΗ! ΦΤΕΡΩΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ!

Αρχικά οι ακτίνες αυτές χτύπησαν την Sailor Jupiter και την έφεραν πίσω στη ζωή, μετά ανέβηκαν στους ουρανούς. Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια της, ρώτησε τον Φαραώ:

-Στάσου. Πώς με έσωσες...;

-Καλώντας αυτούς... Της απάντησε και της έδειξε και τους τέσσερις Θεούς.

-Αυτοί είναι...Ο Obelisk, ο Όσιρης, ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα και ο δικός σου Δικέφαλος Αετός...

-Αδύνατον. Πώς ανάστησε τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς...; Είπε ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς και το πλάσμα του αφού άφησε έναν βρυχηθμό, προσπάθησε να ξεφύγει πετώντας πάνω από τα σύννεφα. Όμως οι Θεοί δεν τον άφησαν έτσι, τον ακολούθησαν αμέσως πηγαίνοντας κι αυτοί πάνω από τα σύννεφα για να τον αντιμετωπίσουν μια τελευταία φορά...

-Οι Θεοί...Θα χρειαστούν τη βοήθειά μου...Είπε τότε ο Neo και κατά ένα μυστήριο τρόπο, απογειώθηκε και πήγε να ενώσει τις δυνάμεις του μαζί τους.

-Να προσέχεις...Αρκέστηκε να πει η Πριγκίπισσα του Δία.

Όσο για τους Θεούς, συνέχισαν να καταδιώκουν τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο Αετό μέχρι που έφτασαν πάνω από τα σύννεφα όπου τους περίμενε. Τελευταίος έφτασε και ο Neo ο οποίος ενώθηκε με το πλάσμα του:

-Εδώ είμαι!

-Τολμάς να προκαλείς τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο Αετό;! Έχεις πολλά να μάθεις Φαραώ! Είπε τότε ο Υπέρτατος και το θηρίο του άρχισε να βρυχάται ξανά σηκώνοντας κύματα αέρα τα οποία δεν επηρέασαν καθόλου τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς.

-Θεοί της Αιγύπτου! Αντεπιτεθείτε! Διέταξε τότε ο Neo οι τέσσερίς τους άρχισαν να σφυροκοπούν το θηρίο αποδυναμώνοντάς το.

-Το θηρίο μου υπήρχε πριν γεννηθούν οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί σου Φαραώ. Και θα κυβερνήσει όταν θα έχουν εξαφανιστεί! Τώρα Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε! Επίθεση με τη Σκοτεινή Οργή του Δικεφάλου! Έδωσε τη δική του διαταγή ο βασιλιάς και η κολοσσιαία βολή, έφυγε από το στόμα του με στόχο τους Θεούς της Αιγύπτου. Όμως ο Φαραώ δεν θα το άφηνε έτσι:

-OBELISK! ΓΡΟΘΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΟΡΓΗΣ!

Και ο θηριώδης Θεός ετοίμασε τις γροθιές του.

-ΟΣΙΡΗ! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΜΕ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!

Ανοίγοντας το στόμα του, οι κεραυνοί άρχισαν να σχηματίζονται.

-ΡΑ! ΑΝΑΨΕ ΤΟ ΦΟΒΕΡΟ ΣΟΥ ΚΑΝΟΝΙ ΦΩΤΙΑΣ!

Το ίδιο έκανε και ο Φτερωτός Δράκος. Όμως το καλύτερο το κράτησε για το τέλος:

-ΚΑΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΕ...! ΕΙΝΑΙ ΩΡΑ ΝΑ ΔΕΙΞΕΙΣ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΣΟΥ! ΟΡΓΗ ΤΟΥ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΟΥ!

Και φυσικά ο Αιώνιος Δικέφαλος αετός έβγαλε τη δύναμη του, η ποία ενώθηκε καλύπτοντας αμέσως τις επιθέσεις των Θεών της Αιγύπτου και έγινε ακόμα πιο δυνατή.

 **-ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ!**

Τότε οι δύο τεράστιες δέσμες έφυγαν για το στόχο τους με αποτέλεσμα να συγκρουστούν λίγα δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα και να δημιουργηθεί ένα μεγάλο λευκό φωτεινό πέπλο στον ουρανό που το κοίταζαν όλοι με το στόμα ανοιχτό...

-Το πλάσμα μου παίρνει τη δύναμή του από το απόλυτο σκοτάδι!

-ΛΑΘΟΣ! Δεν υπάρχει πια σκοτάδι! Έχει μετατραπεί σε φως! Ένα φως που τώρα τροφοδοτεί τα θηρία μου! Του απάντησε ο Neo και η ενέργεια του Δικεφάλου του φωτός υπερίσχυσε τελικά συντρίβοντας τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο κάνοντάς τον να φλέγεται και τον κάτοχό του να χάσει τελικά. Μετά από λίγο το θηρίο του, έπεσε νικημένο στο έδαφος.

-Όχι! Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε αυτός μη μπορώντας να αποδεχτεί την ήττα του, με τον Neo να στέκει πάνω στο δικό του θηρίο περήφανος νικητής.

Όταν κατέβηκε πάλι στη γη, οι θεοί στάθηκαν μπροστά του.

-Σας ευχαριστώ φίλοι μου...Είπε τότε κι αυτοί εξαφανίστηκαν σιγά σιγά...Όμως είχε μείνει κάτι ακόμα να τελειώσει...Ο Σκοτεινός Δικέφαλος Αετός μπορεί να νικήθηκε, αλλά η σκιά του πλανιόταν ακόμα...Κάτι που το ένιωσε αμέσως...Και τελικά εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του.

-Ένα πράγμα μου μένει να κάνω τώρα...Κόκκινη Αστραπή! Επίθεση!

Όμως η επίθεσή του πέρασε ανάμεσα από τον αετό χωρίς να τον πειράξει.

-Τι θα κάνουμε τώρα; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Θα πολεμήσουμε, με κάποιον τρόπο.

-Μα τα δοκιμάσαμε όλα. Τίποτα δεν πετυχαίνει!

-Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να εγκαταλείψω! Αν θέλει εμένα, ας έρθει να με πάρει!

Σαν να περίμενε κάτι τέτοιο, η σκιά του θηρίου, όρμησε και κατάπιε τον Neo μονομιάς...

-Θα το απολαύσω αυτό...Τώρα Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε, σύντριψε το Φαραώ με το ίδιο του το σκοτάδι! Είπε τότε αυτός και ο στρόβιλος κατάπινε όλο και πιο βαθειά τον Φαραώ που υπέμενε καρτερικά τον πόνο και συνέχιζε να αντιστέκεται...

-Άφησέ τον! Φώναξε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Όχι! Κάνε πίσω! Είναι η δική μου μάχη! Πρέπει να αποδείξω ότι η οργή μου χάθηκε! Είπε ο Neo έχοντας στο μυαλό του τη στιγμή που η σκοτεινή του πλευρά ελευθερώθηκε...

Ο Yugi που κατάλαβε τι έγινε, έτρεξε αμέσως καθώς ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να παίξει τη Σφραγίδα του Ορείχαλκου. Στην αρχή τον πρόλαβε και του έπιασε το χέρι:

-Όχι Neo! Μην παίξεις αυτήν την κάρτα! Είδες και μόνος σου ότι είναι κακιά! Μην το κάνεις!

-Άφησέ με! Του είπε τότε σε έντονο ύφος.

-Προσπαθεί να σε παρασύρει! Μην υποκύψεις!

-Άφησέ με είπα! Φώναξε τότε και ελευθέρωσε το χέρι του.

-Yugi! Μην τον αφήσεις να παίξει αυτήν την κάρτα! Τσίριξε η Sailor Venus.

-Εμπόδισέ τον! Φώναξε και η Sailor Jupiter παρόλο το χάλι της.

Ήταν όμως ήδη αργά, ο Neo είχε βάλει ήδη την κάρτα στην υποδοχή.

-Η αρχή του τέλους σου ήρθε! Ενεργοποιώ τη Σφραγίδα του ορείχαλκου!

Τότε συνέβη κάτι φοβερό. Μαύρος καπνός κύκλωσε τον Neo, τα μάτια του κοκκίνισαν και στο πρόσωπό του σχηματίστηκε αυτό το έμβλημα. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, οι Δικέφαλοι Αετοί αντικαταστάθηκαν από το έμβλημα του Ορείχαλκου με αποτέλεσμα να πονέσει αλλά μετά να γίνει ένα απάνθρωπο κτήνος.

-Όταν έπαιξα τη Σφραγίδα του Ορείχαλκου, ξεκλείδωσα το κακό στην καρδιά μου. Από τότε, πολεμάω το θυμό μέσα μου. Και τώρα...μπορεί να με καταστρέψει...

-Μα τον σταμάτησες...Όταν μονομαχήσαμε...Έτσι δεν είναι...;

-Όχι Mako! Άκουσέ με! Η μονομαχία μαζί σου ήταν το πρώτο βήμα! Όμως υπάρχει ακόμα πολύς δρόμος! Η δύναμη του σκότους δε γνωρίζει όρια...

Η πίεση γινόταν όλο και μεγαλύτερη. Δεν μπορούσε κανείς να είναι σίγουρος αν ο Neo θα άντεχε...

-Κάνε κουράγιο! Εστίασε στο καλό μέσα σου! Στους φίλους σου! Σε μένα!

-Φυσικά...όσο με γεμίζει το φως...κανείς δεν μπορεί να με νικήσει...Έχω αρκετό για να νικήσω το σκοτάδι! Με τη δύναμη όλων μέσα στην καρδιά μου, θα σε διώξω μακριά! Εξαφανίσου!

Με τη δύναμη της θέλησής του, τελικά κατάφερε να νικήσει το θυμό του και να εξοντώσει μια και καλή αυτό το τέρας. Εξαντλημένος όμως από την υπερπροσπάθεια, έπεσε στα χέρια της αγαπημένης του.

-Είσαι καλά; Τον ρώτησε.

-Ναι...Επιτέλους...τα κατάφερα... Νίκησα...

-Και τώρα...;

-Η αποστολή μου σε αυτόν τον κόσμο ολοκληρώθηκε...Πρέπει να γυρίσω στον κόσμο μου τώρα...Από τη στιγμή που ξέρω πια ποιος είμαι και από πού προέρχεται ο δεσμός μας, είναι γραφτό να επιστρέψω στον κόσμο που ανήκω...

-Καταλαβαίνω...

-Θα τα ξαναπούμε...Στο μέλλον...Της είπε τότε ο Φαραώ και την αγκάλιασε θερμά.

-Θα μου λείψεις...

-Κι εσύ θα μου λείψεις...Της απάντησε εκείνος και την οδήγησε στην πύλη για να επιστρέψει στο φεγγάρι. Ενώ εκείνος ξαναγύρισε στο παρόν, όπου ανήκε...

Στην όψη του, όλες οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor έτρεξαν να τον υποδεχτούν με πρώτη τη Sailor Jupiter βέβαια...

Εκείνος ήταν πολύ κουρασμένος για να πει οτιδήποτε. Το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να αφεθεί στην αγκαλιά της που του είχε λείψει όλο αυτόν τον καιρό...Εφόσον η αποστολή του είχε στεφθεί με επιτυχία και έμαθε ποιος είναι πραγματικά, τώρα ήθελε να ηρεμήσει και να ξεκουραστεί...


	34. Chapter 34

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3** **4**

 **Η ΑΠΑΡΧΗ ΕΝΟΣ ΚΑΙΝΟΥΡΙΟΥ ΠΟΛΕΜΟΥ**

Όλα φαίνονταν πλέον ομαλά. Ο Neo και η σύζυγός του απολάμβαναν την ηρεμία τους. Αυτός είχε αποτινάξει μια για πάντα το σκοτάδι μέσα από την καρδιά του και η γυναίκα του πρόσθεσε άλλο ένα στα ταλέντα της, την ικανότητα στις τερατομονομαχίες, κάτι που θα της φαινόταν χρήσιμο αργότερα.

Όλα λοιπόν κυλούσαν φυσιολογικά. Κανείς όμως δεν μπορούσε να διανοηθεί ότι μια ύπουλη πλεκτάνη στηνόταν γύρω από τους ήρωές μας με απώτερο σκοπό τον αφανισμό τους βέβαια...

Ποιος θα μπορούσε να αντιληφθεί ότι ένα μεγάλο κακό απειλούσε για πάντα...; Ούτε ο Neo ούτε οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor μπορούσαν να το καταλάβουν. Αυτό το κακό προερχόταν από κάποια άλλη διάσταση, από έναν κόσμο που είναι όμοιος με το δικό μας, με τη διαφορά ότι αυτός ήταν καλυμμένος με απόλυτο σκοτάδι. Το Βασίλειο των Σκιών...

Σε ένα μέρος που θύμιζε μεγάλη αίθουσα ανακτόρου, μια ομάδα μαυροφορεμένων ατόμων ήταν συγκεντρωμένη γύρω από ένα σημείο. Το συγκεκριμένο σημείο ήταν πραγματικά μια κατασκευή που πρόβαλε διάφορα στιγμιότυπα από τη Γη. Για την ακρίβεια, απεικόνιζε κάποιες πολεμικές στιγμές τους. Από την ομάδα αυτήν ξεχώριζαν τρία άτομα με μακρούς μαύρους μανδύες. Τα κεφάλια τους ήταν καλυμμένα με κουκούλα , ενώ στα μέτωπά τους ξεχώριζε μια τιάρα στο κέντρο της οποίας βρισκόταν μια πέτρα που εξέπεμπε μια θαμπή, πράσινη ακτινοβολία. Ο ένας από αυτούς φορούσε και μάσκα, από την οποία φαίνονταν μόνο τα μάτια του. Σε αντίθεση με τους υπόλοιπους που παρατηρούσαν τις εικόνες της σφαίρας βρίζοντας και χειρονομώντας, οι τρεις επικεφαλείς φαίνονταν να τους κοιτάζουν απαθέστατοι, μια ματιά όμως στο βλέμμα τους ήταν αρκετή για να διακρίνει κανείς μεγάλο μίσος και απέχθεια.

Οι υπόλοιποι συνέχιζαν να φωνάζουν και να χειρονομούν τόσο δυνατά, που έφτασαν στο σημείο να ενοχλήσουν απίστευτα τους τρεις αρχηγούς. Η μία από αυτούς ύψωσε το χέρι της και φώναξε δυνατά:

-Σταματήστε τις φωνές ηλίθιοι!

-Με αυτή τη συμπεριφορά εκτός από το να μας εκνευρίζετε, μπορεί να κάνετε τα πράγματα χειρότερα για σας, όπως να στραφούμε εναντίον σας. Συμπλήρωσε ένας από τους συντρόφους της.

Κάποιος από αυτούς που χειρονομούσαν, γύρισε και τον αγριοκοίταξε:

-Δοκιμάστε το! Εσείς που αυτοαποκαλείστε σαν «Σκοτεινή Τριάδα», είστε καινούριοι εδώ! Δεν έχετε ιδέα τι τραβήξαμε από τον Neo-Red Ranger! Εξαιτίας του βρισκόμαστε σε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών! Δεν έχετε πολεμήσει ποτέ εναντίον τους! Τι σας κάνει να νομίζετε πως έχετε το πλεονέκτημα;

Τότε μίλησε το τρίτο μέλος της Τριάδας, που δεν είχε καν ακουστεί μέχρι τότε:

-Είναι πολύ απλό. Η δύναμη των τριών Μοχθηρών Θεών!

-Των ποιων;! Αναφώνησε έντρομος εκείνος.

-Μην κάνεις πως δεν έχεις ακούσει τίποτα ανόητε! Εμείς τα μέλη της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας έχουμε τον έλεγχο των τριών Μοχθηρών Θεών! Eraser, Dreadroot, Avatar. Ονόματα που προκαλούν τον τρόμο στους εφιάλτες σας! Τα τρία γεννήματα της αβύσσου και του σκοταδιού. Και εμείς είμαστε εδώ για να τα οδηγήσουμε στη μάχη για την καταστροφή των εχθρών μας! συνέχισε ο τρίτος άνδρας.

-Επιπλέον, συνέχισε ο δεύτερος άνδρας, μη νομίζετε πως εμείς δεν γνωρίζουμε προσωπικά τους Προστάτες της Γης.

-Ακριβώς! πετάχτηκε και η γυναίκα. Και έχουμε πολλούς λόγους να τους μισούμε θανάσιμα. Λόγους που φυσικά δεν έχουμε καμία υποχρέωση να σας τους αποκαλύψουμε!

-Καλά θα κάνεις τότε να τους αποκαλύψεις! αποκρίθηκε πάλι αυτός.

-Κλεισ'το ηλίθιε! Ακούστηκε ο τρίτος άνδρας. Συνέχισε έτσι και θα το μετανιώσεις!

-Α ναι;! Και τι θα κάνεις δηλαδή; Δεν είστε τίποτε άλλο από ψεύτες και απατεώνες! Μήπως θα καλέσεις το Avatar να με καταστρέψει;

-Εσύ το ζήτησες! αποκρίθηκε ήρεμα ο άνδρας και σήκωσε το αριστερό του χέρι. Αμέσως εμφανίστηκε μέσα σε μια μπλε φως ένας σκοτεινός δίσκος μονομαχίας, έπειτα έβγαλε μια κάρτα και την έπαιξε:

-Από τα βάθη της αβύσσου σε καλώ ανίκητο θηρίο! Εμφανίσου Μοχθηρό Avatar! φώναξε δυνατά.

Όλοι οι παρευρισκόμενοι ένιωσαν μια δόνηση στο έδαφος και τον αέρα να πάλλεται. Κάτι αναδεύτηκε μες στο σκοτάδι. Κάτι που πλησίαζε με ολοένα και μεγαλύτερη ταχύτητα, αλλά στα μάτια των παρευρισκομένων συνέχιζε να είναι αόρατο. Όχι όμως για πολύ...

Ένα δυνατό φως άστραψε ξαφνικά μες στην αίθουσα. Κραυγές τρόμου ακούστηκαν από αυτούς που βρίσκονταν μέσα. Ο άνδρας που προκάλεσε τον έναν από τους αρχηγούς, κοίταζε με γουρλωμένα μάτια. Ο επικεφαλής χαμογελούσε μοχθηρά. Το Μοχθηρό Avatar είχε εμφανιστεί.

Εξωτερικά φαινόταν σαν μια μεγάλη, μαύρη σφαίρα, η οποία περιστρεφόταν γύρω από τον εαυτό της με μεγάλη ταχύτητα. Αλλά κάτι περίεργο συνέβαινε. Το φως που περνούσε μέσα από την κενή περιοχή της σφαίρας δεν έβγαινε ξανά από την άλλη πλευρά.

«Το φως απορροφάται...» Παρατήρησε αυτός που τον προκάλεσε.

-Τόλμησες να με αμφισβητήσεις. Τόλμησες να προκαλέσεις τη δύναμή μου. Τόλμησες να κοροϊδέψεις το ίδιο το Avatar! Μήπως μετά από αυτό έχεις την εντύπωση ότι τα πράγματα για σένα θα είναι ίδια; φώναξε ο επικεφαλής με ύφος χαιρέκακο.

-Όχι μη! ούρλιαξε αυτός απελπισμένα.

-Μοχθηρό Avatar! Ετοιμάσου να επιτεθείς! Ρίξε την οργή σου πάνω στον αντίπαλό σου!

Η σφαίρα άρχισε να περιστρέφεται γύρω από τον εαυτό της με εκπληκτική ταχύτητα. Ο αντιρρησίας κοιτούσε τρομαγμένος, προσπαθώντας να ανακαλύψει τι θα του συνέβαινε, ελπίζοντας ότι έστω και την τελευταία στιγμή θα καταφέρει να γλιτώσει. Όταν όμως ένιωσε ότι πλέον δεν βρισκόταν στο έδαφος, κατάλαβε ότι η μοίρα του είχε πλέον σφραγιστεί. Το τελευταίο πράγμα που μπορούσε πλέον να νιώσει ήταν το ότι πλησίαζε όλο και περισσότερο στη σφαίρα.

-ΟΧΙ ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ!

Ήταν όμως ήδη αργά. Έντρομοι οι παρευρισκόμενοι παρατήρησαν τον αντιρρησία να υψώνεται στον αέρα και σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων να απορροφάται από το Avatar. Για λίγες στιγμές εξακολουθούσαν να ακούγονται οι απελπισμένες κραυγές του πρώην συντρόφου τους. Και μετά η απόλυτη σιωπή...

-Το έργο σου τελείωσε, Μοχθηρέ Avatar! είπε ο επικεφαλής κι αμέσως ο Κακός Θεός έγινε ένα με τους σκοτεινούς τοίχους και εξαφανίστηκε. Τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας στάθηκαν δίπλα του. Τότε ο επικεφαλής προχώρησε μπροστά και φώναξε:

-Το σημερινό περιστατικό να γίνει μάθημα σε όλους σας που τυχαίνει αυτή τη στιγμή να σκέφτεστε όπως το πρόσφατο θύμα του Avatar. Δώσατε όρκους υποταγής και πίστης σε εμάς που είμαστε οι μόνοι που μπορούν να τα βάλουν με το Neo-Red Ranger και την παρέα του. Σας θυμίζουμε ότι όπως εσείς έτσι και εμείς έχουμε υποστεί δυσάρεστες εμπειρίες από αυτά τα άθλια υποκείμενα. Η διαφορά είναι όμως ότι τώρα η δύναμη των Μοχθηρών Θεών είναι στο πλευρό μας. Η δύναμη των Μοχθηρών Θεών είναι ίση, αν όχι ισχυρότερη, με αυτήν των Αιγυπτίων Θεών. Για ακόμη φορά θα ανανεώσουμε τους όρκους σας. Ορκίζεστε ότι θα πολεμήσετε με κάθε τρόπο που διαθέτετε εναντίον των εχθρών σας; Ορκίζεστε υπακοή και αφοσίωση στους Κατόχους των Τριών Μοχθηρών Θεών; Στη Samora με τη δύναμη του Μοχθηρού Dreadroot, Στον Klemedius με τη δύναμη του Μοχθηρού Eraser, Και τέλος σε μένα, τον αρχηγό της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας, τον Niofarus, απόλυτο εξουσιαστή του ισχυρότερου Μοχθηρού Θεού, του Avatar;

-ΟΡΚΙΖΟΜΑΣΤΕ! Αποκρίθηκαν όλοι δια βοής.

Οι επικεφαλείς χαμογέλασαν ικανοποιημένοι. Ο αρχηγός της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας φαινόταν απίστευτα ικανοποιημένος.

«Η ώρα έφτασε Neo. Σύντομα θα τα ξαναπούμε...Για να δούμε...Ποιος θα επικρατήσει...;»

Οι όρκοι δόθηκαν...Και ο πόλεμος ξεκινούσε...

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, οι τέσσερις θεϊκές κάρτες του Neo και το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας, άρχισαν να ακτινοβολούν έντονα κάτι που παρατήρησε η Mako πρώτη:

-Neo κοίτα...Γιατί λάμπουν οι κάρτες σου...;

-Δεν έχω ιδέα...Αλλά ένα ξέρω σίγουρα. Μια κακιά δύναμη μας πλησιάζει και φοβάμαι ότι είναι πολύ ισχυρότερη από τα Ιερά Θηρία που αντιμετωπίσαμε παλαιότερα...

-Τι μπορεί να είναι...;

-Δεν μπορώ να ξέρω...

-Ότι κι αν είναι...Θα το αντιμετωπίσουμε μαζί...Του είπε και τον αγκάλιασε.

-Το ξέρω...Όσο είσαι κοντά μου, δεν πρόκειται να χάσω ποτέ...Απάντησε ο Νέο και ανταπέδωσε την αγκαλιά...

-Μαζί θα τα καταφέρουμε...

-Όταν μονομαχήσαμε, έδωσες ότι είχες για να με σώσεις, σου χρωστάω τη ζωή μου...Τώρα όμως θα πρέπει να δείξεις πως έγινες αληθινή μονομάχος...Γι αυτό θα σου χρειαστεί αυτή η κάρτα. Της είπε και της έδειξε μια από τις κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών.

-Είναι...Ο Obelisk ο Βασανιστής Τι σημαίνει αυτό...;

-Κάτι μου λέει ότι θα σου χρειαστεί σε αυτήν την περιπέτεια...Είστε το ίδιο σκληροί όταν παλεύετε και γι αυτό πιστεύω ότι σου ταιριάζει...

-Σε ευχαριστώ...Σου υπόσχομαι ότι δεν θα σε απογοητεύσω...

-Ξέρω ότι θα τα καταφέρεις. Αφού νίκησες τη σκοτεινή πλευρά μου, μπορείς να νικήσεις οποιονδήποτε

Λέγοντας αυτά, φαινόταν καθαρά η αποφασιστικότητα στα μάτια τους, Αμέσως κάλεσαν και τα άλλα κορίτσια και έδωσαν όρκο ιερό να μείνουν ενωμένοι σε κάθε περίσταση και να μη εγκαταλείψουν ποτέ. Ακόμα και στην πιο σκοτεινή στιγμή...

Ο πόλεμος άρχιζε...


	35. Chapter 35

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3** **5**

 **ΔΙΠΛΗ ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ**

Ο πόλεμος άρχιζε, αλλά τι πόλεμος θα ήταν αυτός; Ποια είναι αυτά τα τρία άτομα με τα μυστηριώδη πλάσματα...; Τι επεδίωκαν από τον Neo και τις φίλες του; Ειδικά αυτός που απελευθέρωσε τον Μοχθηρό Avatar, φαινόταν πολύ οικείος. Περίεργα πράγματα εκτυλίσσονταν πίσω από την πλάτη των ηρώων μας χωρία αυτοί να έχουν ιδέα...Το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας του Neo ακτινοβολούσε επίμονα τον τελευταίο καιρό αισθανόμενο την ύπαρξη μιας κακιάς δύναμης να πλησιάζει όλο και πιο κοντά...

Αυτοί δεν άφηναν τίποτα να πέσει κάτω. Με κάποιον τρόπο θα προσπαθούσαν να παρασύρουν τον Neo και τη γυναίκα του μακριά από τους φίλους τους και να τους εξοντώσουν. Γι αυτό το λόγο ο αρχηγός της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας, σκέφτηκε ένα ύπουλο σχέδιο:

-Μην υποτιμάτε σε καμία περίπτωση τον Neo και τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor. Οι δυνάμεις τους είναι πολύ ισχυρές και δεν θα είναι εύκολο. Υπάρχει όμως ένα μεγάλο κενό το οποίο θα μεταλλευτούμε!

-Και ποιο είναι αυτό; Ρώτησε ο ένας από τους άλλους δύο.

-Η αφοσίωση όλων προς τους φίλους τους. Αν αιχμαλωτίσουμε τις τέσσερις από τις πέντε της ομάδας, οι υπόλοιποι θα αναγκαστούν να κάνουν ότι τους πούμε!

-Τότε να στείλουμε μια ομάδα κυνηγών να τις πιάσει...Πρότεινε η γυναίκα της ομάδας.

-Καλή ιδέα. Απάντησε ο αρχηγός. Έτσι δεν θα έχουν καμία ελπίδα

Έτσι κι έγινε λοιπόν. Μια πεντάδα κυνηγών στάλθηκε με στόχο τη σύλληψη των κοριτσιών, χωρίς αυτές να γνωρίζουν φυσικά τι τους περίμενε.

Την ίδια στιγμή που όλα αυτά διαδραματίζονταν στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, στο πάρκο οι τέσσερις από τις πέντε, χαλάρωναν από μια κουραστική μέρα στο σχολείο και συζητούσαν για διάφορα θέματα. Οι μόνοι που απουσίαζαν ήταν ο Neo με τη Makoto, οι οποίοι είχαν βγει για την καθημερινή τους βόλτα ως συνήθως, χωρίς ούτε αυτοί να γνωρίζουν τι θα συνέβαινε.

Όλα λοιπόν πήγαιναν καλά μέχρι που η αδίστακτη ομάδα κυνηγών της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας, εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους και έδειξαν από την αρχή ότι δεν είχαν φιλικές διαθέσεις. Αμέσως τις περικύκλωσαν και τους έκλεισαν όλες τις διόδους διαφυγής.

-Για πού νομίζετε ότι το βάλατε; Τους ρώτησε σε ειρωνικό ύφος ένας από αυτούς.

-Ποιοι είστε εσείς; Ρώτησε η Usagi σε έντονο ύφος.

-Εσείς θα έρθετε μαζί μας...!

-Κι αν αρνηθούμε;! Πρότεινε η Reye.

-Δεν έχετε περιθώριο να επιλέξετε. Αν δεν έρθετε με το καλό, θα φροντίσουμε εμείς να έρθετε είτε το θέλετε, είτε όχι!

-Τότε δεν μας αφήνετε επιλογή! Είναι ώρα για μεταμόρφωση! Είπε τότε πάλι η Usagi και όλες πιάσανε τα στυλό τους για να αλλάξου μορφή. Όταν έγινε αυτό, ήταν έτοιμες για μάχη και η Sailor Moon είπε:

Ώρα να στραπατσάρουμε λίγο τη μούρη τους να ηρεμήσουν!

Κι επιτέθηκε χρησιμοποιώντας το σκήπτρο. Η βολή έφυγε αμέσως αλλά ούτε καν πλησίασε τους κυνηγούς...

-Αυτό ήταν όλο; Τώρα θα σας δείξουμε εμείς τι θα πει αληθινή δύναμη! Είπε πάλι αυτός που μίλησε και πριν και ύψωσε τα χέρια του. Το ίδιο έκαναν και οι άλλοι τέσσερις. Τότε από τις παλάμες τους, μαύρη ενέργεια άρχισε να ξεπηδάει και να συγκεντρώνεται σε μια μαύρη μπάλα η οποία μεγάλωνε όλο και περισσότερο, όταν τελείωσαν, την έστειλαν εναντίον τους χτυπώντας και τις τέσσερις ταυτόχρονα ρίχνοντάς τες κάτω.

-Σας προειδοποιήσαμε ότι οι δυνάμεις σας δεν είναι αρκετές για τη Σκοτεινή Τριάδα. Αντλούμε τη δύναμή μας κατευθείαν από τους τρεις Μοχθηρούς Θεούς και όλες σας οι προσπάθειές είναι μάταιες, καλύτερα να παραδοθείτε πριν πάθετε μεγαλύτερο κακό!

-Σίγουρα θα αστειεύεσαι! Δεν υπάρχει καμία τέτοια περίπτωση! Θα παλέψουμε μέχρι το τέλος! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon καθώς σηκωνόταν και πάλι αλλά ήταν εμφανές ότι είχε εξασθενήσει, το ίδιο και οι υπόλοιπες. Έτσι δεν άντεξαν και σωριάστηκαν στο έδαφος με αποτέλεσμα οι κυνηγοί να τις πάρουν μαζί τους και να τις μεταφέρουν σε μια απομονωμένη τοποθεσία. Όταν έφτασαν εκεί, τις φυλάκισαν σε ένα ατσάλινο κλουβί το αποίο είχε τέσσερις κορυφές και το είχαν φράξει με ηλεκτρικό φράγμα, ενώ στις ίδιες είχαν φορέσει ηλεκτρόδια στα χέρια και τα πόδια.

-Τι σημαίνουν ν όλα αυτά;! Είπε τότε η Sailor Mars.

-Τώρα σειρά έχουν οι άλλοι δύο φίλοι σας. Με εσάς στο έλεός μας, θα παραδοθούν άνευ όρων Είπε πάλι ο ίδιος κυνηγός.

-Μην είσαι τόσο σίγουρος γι αυτό! Θα μας βρουν και θα μας σώσουν! Περιμένετε και θα δείτε! Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Mercury.

Εν τω μεταξύ, ο επικεφαλής της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας, έτριβε τα χέρια του από ικανοποίηση αφού το πανούργο σχέδιό του, είχε στεφθεί με απόλυτη επιτυχία:

-Τέλεια. Όλα πάνε σύμφωνα με το σχέδιό μου. Τώρα Neo...είσαι δικός μου...

Έπειτα έδωσε τις διαταγές του σε δύο άλλους άντρες οι οποίοι θα ασχολούνταν με τον Neo και την Sailor Jupiter:

-Lighter και Darker, όλα κυλούν όπως τα σχεδίασα, γι αυτό ακολουθήστε τις διαταγές μου και μην διανοηθείτε να αποτύχετε! Φροντίστε να βγάλετε από τη μέση τον Κόκκινο Ranger και τη γυναίκα του μια για πάντα!. Για να κυριαρχήσουμε στον κόσμο αυτό, όλα πρεπει να πάνε όπως τα σχεδίασα.

-Πώς θα ενεργήσουμε Άρχοντά μας; Ρώτησε ο Lighter.

-Η δουλειά σας είναι να μονομαχήσετε με τον Neo και τη γυναίκα του, και φυσικά να τους νικήσετε!

-Θα είναι εύκολο να τους νικήσουμε σε μονομαχία και τους δύο. Δεν θα σε απογοητεύσουμε Αφέντη...Είπε ο Darker.

-Μην τους υποτιμάτε ανόητοι! Μη ξεχνάτε ότι ο Neo έχει τις κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών στην τράπουλά του! Και η γυναίκα του είναι πολύ καλή μονομάχος! Μπορεί να έχουμε τους Μοχθηρούς Θεούς στο πλευρό μας, αλλά οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί είναι πανίσχυροι. Δεν θα τους νικήσετε εύκολα! Γι αυτό φρόντισα να αιχμαλωτίσω τις φίλες τους για να πάρω στα σίγουρα αυτό που θέλω! Αυτή η μονομαχία δεν θα τους αρέσει και τόσο πολύ...Σύντομα θα το δείτε...

Αυτοί υπάκουσαν και ετοιμάστηκαν να τους παρασύρουν στο μέρος που θα μονομαχούσαν...Σε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά στον Neo και την Mako, οι οποίοι μεταμορφώθηκαν αμέσως και πήραν θέση μάχης.

-Όχι! Τι είναι αυτός;! Είπε η Sailor Jupiter...

-Ποιος είσαι;! Τον ρώτησε έντονα ο Neo.

-Σύντομα θα το μάθετε, αλλά κοιτάξτε τι έχουμε για σας! Του είπε ο Darker και έδειξε με το χέρι του μια μαύρη δίνη που απεικόνιζε τις υπόλοιπες Πολεμίστριες Sailor να φωνάζουν απελπισμένα για βοήθεια.

-Αφήστε τις αμέσως! Άρχισε η Sailor Jupiter να εκνευρίζεται...

-Και τι θα κάνεις αν δε σε ακούσουμε; Την ειρωνεύτηκε τότε ο Darker.

-ΘΑ ΤΟ ΜΕΤΑΝΙΩΣΕΤΕ! ΑΝ ΤΟΛΜΗΣΕΤΕ ΚΑΙ ΠΕΙΡΑΞΕΤΕ ΕΣΤΩ ΚΑΙ ΜΙΑ ΤΡΙΧΑ ΑΠΟ ΤΑ ΜΑΛΛΙΑ ΤΟΥΣ, ΣΑΣ ΥΠΟΣΧΟΜΑΙ ΟΤΙ ΘΑ ΣΑΣ ΔΙΑΛΥΣΩ ΧΩΡΙΣ ΚΑΝΕΝΑ ΕΛΕΟΣ! ΔΕΝ ΕΧΕΤΕ ΙΔΕΑ ΜΕ ΠΟΙΟΝ ΤΑ ΒΑΛΑΤΕ! Ο Neo είχε θυμώσει για τα καλά...

-Με τις απειλές δεν κερδίζεις τίποτα. Υπάρχει όμως ένας τρόπος για να τις σώσετε!

-Πες μας! Είπε πάλι ο Neo.

-Συναντήστε με σε εκείνο το ψηλό κτίριο, αν θέλετε να σώσετε τις φίλες σας!

-Σε προειδοποιώ! Μη δοκιμάζεις την υπομονή μας! Είπε το ίδιο θυμωμένα και η Sailor Jupiter.

-Θα τα πούμα σύντομα, είπε τότε ο Darker και κατευθύνθηκε σε εκείνη την πολυκατοικία μαζί με τον φίλο του.

-Δεν έχουμε άλλη επιλογή...Θα μονομαχήσουμε και μόλις τους νικήσουμε, θα βρούμε τις άλλες! Είπε ο Neo και η Mako συμφώνησε μαζί του λέγοντας:

-Τότε πάμε να τους δώσουμε ένα μάθημα! Και μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, εμφανίστηκαν στην κορυφή...Όπου τους περίμεναν ο Lighter και ο Darker...

-Βλέπω ότι αποφασίσατε να εμφανιστείτε, πολύ σοφή επιλογή...Είπε ο Lighter.

-Κάναμε αυτό που μας ζητήσατε. Τώρα ελευθερώστε τους ανθρώπους μας! Απαίτησε ο Neo.

-Δε θα είναι και τόσο εύκολο. Εσείς οι δύο θα πρέπει να μονομαχήσετε αν θέλετε να ξαναδείτε τους αγαπημένους σας, αλλά πριν από αυτό, επιτρέψτε μας να συστηθούμε. Είμαι ο Lighter.

-Κι εγώ ο Darker!

-Αν νικήσουμε, τότε θα μας πείτε που τιε κρύβετε! Είπε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Ίσως. Απάντησε ο Lighter. Αλλά πρώτα θα σας εξηγήσω τους κανόνες της μονομαχίας! Αυτή η μάχη θα είναι διπλή! Εμείς εναντίον σας! Κάθε παίχτης θα αρχίσει με 4000 πόντους ζωής, πρέπει να κερδίσετε και τους δύο αντιπάλους για να νικήσετε! Όσο για τους χαμένους, θα πληρώσουν πολύ ακριβό τίμημα. Θα πληρώσουν με την ίδια τους τη ζωή! Δείτε πού στεκόσαστε. Σε μια λεπτή επιφάνεια πάνω σε έναν πενηνταόροφο φωταγωγό που φτάνει μέχρι το ισόγειο. Αν πέσετε, θα συναντήσετε το θάνατο. Οι πόντοι ζωής σας θα εμφανίζονται στο κουτί στο πάτωμα δίπλα σας. Και όταν φτάσουν στο μηδέν, θα φτάσει και το τέλος σας!

-Υπάρχει κάτι ακόμα...Συμπλήρωσε ο Darker. Δείτε σε αυτήν τη γιγαντοοθόνη.

-Τι είναι πάλι αυτό;! Ρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Δείτε και μόνοι σας! Τους είπε αυτός κι αμέσως εμφανίστηκε η εικόνα των κοριτσιών που ήταν παγιδευμένες στο κλουβί με τα ηλεκτρόδια πάνω τους.

-Εξηγήσου! Είπε τότε ο Neo νευριασμένα.

-Κάθε φορά που θα χάνετε πόντους ζωής, αυτά τα ηλεκτρόδια θα ενεργοποιούνται και θα τους προσφέρουν ένα ηλεκτροσόκ που δεν έχουν ξαναδεί. Κι όταν χάσετε. Θα πάτε να τις συναντήσετε!

-Μόλις κάνατε το δεύτερο λάθος σας! Πρώτα απαγάγατε τις φίλες μας και τώρα μας προκαλέσατε...! Θα το μετανιώσετε! Είπε ο Neo.

-Τότε ας μονομαχήσουμε! Πρότεινε ο Lighter και ξεκίνησε αυτός το παιχνίδι. Θα ρίξω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου!

Τώρα ήταν η σειρά της Mako:

-Θα αρχίσω καλώντας τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη Beta σε θέση άμυνας! (1600) Το τέρας μου θα με προστατέψει από τις επιθέσεις σου κυνηγέ!

-Κοιτάξτε! Είπε τότε ο Darker κι έκανε την κίνησή του. Καλώ την Αστραφτερή Άβυσσο σε θέση άμυνας! (1800) Τώρα θα σας δείξουμε πώς μονομαχούμε μαζί!

-Ακριβώς! Συμπλήρωσε ο Lighter και ενεργοποίησε την κάρτα του. Παίζω τη Μάσκα της Κτηνωδίας!

-Ευχαριστώ Lighter, η μάσκα σου ταιριάζει τέλεια στο τέρας μου και αυξάνει τους πόντους επίθεσής του κατά 1000

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Έχουν ήδη ένα τέρας με 2600 πόντους! Παρατήρησε ο Neo έκπληκτος.

-Σωστά! Και θα μένει έτσι όσο δίνουμε 1000 πόντους για να χρησιμοποιήσουμε αυτή τη μάσκα! Πρόσθεσε ο Lighter. Όμως o Darker είχε άλλα σχέδια:

-Τώρα δε θα χρειαστεί, γιατί θα ενεργοποιήσω τη μαγική κάρτα Μασκοφόρο Ξόανο! Χάρη σε αυτό ακυρώνονται οι αρνητικές επιδράσεις της μαγικής μας κάρτας. Τώρα οι πόντοι ζωής μας θα μείνουν ανέπαφοι από τη Μάσκα της Κτηνωδίας! Δεν μπορείτε να τα βάλετε μαζί μας και η ομαδική μας στρατηγική θα σας συντρίψει!

-Αμφιβάλλω! Μπορούμε κι εμείς να αποκρούσουμε τη δύναμη κάθε κάρτας σας και να δουλέψουμε κι εμείς ομαδικά! Είπε η Mako κοιτάζοντας το συμπαίχτη της κι αυτός κούνησε το κεφάλι συμφωνώντας. Έπειτα έκανε την κίνησή του:

-Βάζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και μετά, καλώ τη Ροζ Ranger! (2000) και θα τη βάλω σε θέση επίθεσης! Και χάρη στην ειδική της ικανότητα, παίρνω 500 πόντους ζωής για κάθε κάρτα που κρατάς Darker! Έτσι έχω 6000

-Neo, ελπίζω να ξέρεις τι κάνεις...Του είπε η σύζυγός του...

-Έχε μου εμπιστοσύνη...Της απάντησε αυτός.

-Δεν έχετε ελπίδα! Φτιάξαμε τις τράπουλές μας με τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε να μπορέσουμε να νικήσουμε τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς σου Κόκκινε Ranger!

-Ποτέ! Η μονομαχία μόλις ξεκίνησε Απάντησε εκείνος, ενώ παράλληλα σκεφτόταν:

«Πρέπει να νικήσουμε...Αλλιώς οι φίλες μας θα βρεθούν σε ακόμα μεγαλύτερο κίνδυνο! Δε θα το αφήσω να συμβεί...θα σε σώσω Sailor Moon...Ότι κι αν χρειαστεί να κάνω...»

-Ήταν μεγάλο σας λάθος να δεχτείτε την πρόκλησή μας! Όταν εσείς οι δύο χάσετε, η ζωή σας θα τερματιστεί και δε θα ξαναδείτε ποτέ τις φίλες σας. Και ο κόσμος θα ανήκει στη Σκοτεινή Τριάδα! Τους είπε ο Lighter.

-Λάθος! Εμείς θα νικήσουμε! Και μετά θα ελευθερώσετε τη Sailor Moon και τις άλλες! Απάντησε η Sailor Jupiter. Όσο για τον Lighter, προχώρησε στην κίνησή του:

-Δες αυτό! Είναι η μαγική κάρτα Μάσκα των Καταραμένων! Και μόλις τη βάλω στο τέρας σου, θα είναι εντελώς άχρηστο Δία!

Το είπε και το έκανε και η μάσκα κόλλησε πάνω στον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη. Έπειτα ο Lighter συνέχισε:

-Όσο φοράει αυτή τη μάσκα, το τέρας σου δεν μπορεί να επιτεθεί ούτε να αμυνθεί! Και μέχρι να βγει η μάσκα, θα χάνεις 500 πόντους ζωής για κάθε χαμένο γύρο! Τέλος θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Τώρα είναι η σειρά σας!

Ήταν η σειρά της Sailor Jupiter να κάνει κίνηση. Και άρχισε να καταλαβαίνει τι σκάρωναν αυτοί:

«Τώρα αρχίζω να καταλαβαίνω...Ο Darker έχει τα περισσότερα τέρατα στις κάρτες του ενώ ο Lighter έχει μαγικές κάρτες και παγίδες για να αδυνατίζει τα δικά μας...»

-Τώρα θα χάσεις 500 πόντους ζωής χάρη στη μάσκα μου! Ξανάπε ο Lighter και οι πόντοι ζωής της έπεσαν στους 3500 ενώ ταυτόχρονα, τα ηλεκτρόδια ενεργοποιήθηκαν προκαλώντας ηλεκτροσόκ σε όλες τους.

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! Είναι η σειρά μου! Είπε τότε η Mako και τράβηξε την κάρτα της, η οποία ήταν ένα δυνατό τέρας:

«Ωραία...Το Θηρίο του Gilfer...Τώρα μπορώ να ξεφορτωθώ τη Μάσκα των Καταραμένων θυσιάζοντας τον πολεμιστή μου για να καλέσω αυτό το πολύ πιο δυνατό πλάσμα»

-Κάνε την κίνησή σου Sailor Jupiter...Εκτός αν θέλεις να καθυστερήσεις το αναπόφευκτο...

-Δε νομίζω! Τώρα θυσιάζω τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη!

-Μη βιάζεσαι τόσο Makoto! Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Τη Μάσκα Περιορισμού! Με αυτήν στην αρένα, δεν μπορείτε να νικήσετε! Γιατί όσο είναι στο παιχνίδι η Μάσκα Περιορισμού, κανείς σας δεν μπορεί να θυσιάσει τα τέρατά του! Και δίχως θυσίες δεν μπορείτε να καλέσετε τα δυνατά σας τέρατα κι έτσι θα σας νικήσουμε εύκολα!

-Χωρίς την ικανότητα να θυσιάζεις, οι κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών σου, είναι άχρηστες Neo. Του είπε τότε ο Darker.

-Θα το δούμε αυτό! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και καλώ τον Kuriboh σε θέση άμυνας (200) Neo, πρέπει να ενώσουμε τις δυνάμεις μας...

-Ναι, ξέρω αλλά δεν έχω τίποτα στο χέρι μου που να μπορεί να μας βοηθήσει αυτή τη στιγμή, ελπίζω νε έχεις καμιά καλύτερη ιδέα...

-Αν εσείς οι δύο τελειώσατε, είναι η σειρά μου. Είπε τότε ο Darker κάνοντας την κίνησή του. Θα μπορούσα να επιτεθώ στον πολεμιστή σου Δία αλλά αφού χάνεις χάρη σε αυτόν 500 πόντους ζωής, θα ήμουν χαζός να τον καταστρέψω. Μετά έχουμε και το τέρας σου Neo. Πάω στοίχημα όμως ότι κρύβεις μια παγίδα!

-Μη φοβάσαι Darker. Κάνε επίθεση, μας καλύπτω εγώ! Τον ενθάρρυνε ο συμπαίχτης του.

-Ωραία! Πρώτα ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τώρα, Αστραφτερή Άβυσσος, επίθεση στην Ροζ Ranger!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα ανόητε! Είχε έτοιμη την απάντηση ο Neo. Ενεργοποίησες τη Ακύρωση Επίθεσης μαζί με την Δίνη της Αστραπής! Όχι μόνο η επίθεσή σου ακυρώνεται αλλά το τέρας σου θα καταστραφεί, αρκεί να πετάξω μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου!

Παρόλα αυτά ο Lighter είχε ετοιμάσει τη αντεπίθεσή του:

-Λυπάμαι που σε απογοητεύω, αλλά η ανάποδη κάρτα μου ακυρώνει την παγίδα σου! Ενεργοποίησε τη Μεταφορά της Κατάρας! Αυτή η κάρτα ενεργοποιείται όταν παίζεις μια παγίδα και την ακυρώνει! Έτσι το τέρας μας θα επιτεθεί!

-Δεν πρόκειται νε επιτεθεί αφού θα καταστραφεί! Είπε ο Neo.

-Φοβάμαι πως ούτε η μαγική σου κάρτα θα σε βοηθήσει...Του είπε με τη σειρά του ο Darker. Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Μεταφορά της Μαγείας κι έτσι η ενέργεια της μαγικής σου κάρτας περνάει σε μένα. Που σημαίνει ότι το δικό σου τέρας θα καταστραφεί...Το ίδιο κι εσύ! Αστραφτερή Άβυσσος! Επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής του Neo!

Και το τέρας επιτέθηκε με στόχο τους πόντους του. Η επίθεση όμως δεν έφτασε ποτέ να χτυπήσει τον Neo. Αντί γι αυτόν, πέτυχε ένα τείχος από εκατοντάδες Kuriboh...

-Με έσωσες πάνω στην ώρα...Ευχαριστώ Mako μου...

-Η επίθεσή σας εμποδίστηκε χάρη στη μαγική μου κάρτα! Πολλαπλασίασε τον Kuriboh! Ανέλαβε νε εξηγήσει η σύζυγός του.

-Τα ζωάκια σου δεν θα είναι εδώ για πολύ! Κι όταν φύγουν αυτά, θα φύγουν και οι πόντοι σας! Είπε εξαγριωμένος ο Darker.

-Τότε δοκιμάστε να ξαναχτυπήσετε το συμπαίχτη μου! Τους προκάλεσε εκείνη.

-Lighter, πρέπει πρώτα να ρίξουμε το αμυντικό τείχος των Kuriboh πριν καταστρέψουμε τους πόντους ζωής του Neo. Μπορείς να το αναλάβεις;

-Φυσικά και μπορώ. Και δεν θα ξέρουν από πού τους ήρθε! Μέχρι να είναι πολύ αργά!

-Τελειώσατε; Είναι η κίνησή μου! Τους έκοψε ο Neo και τράβηξε. Αυτή τη φορά τράβηξε κι αυτός ένα δυνατό θηρίο:

«Τράβηξα την κάρτα της Sailor Mars. Θα μπορούσα να νικήσω τα τέρατά τους με αυτήν. Όμως πρέπει να θυσιάσω δύο τέρατα για να την καλέσω, αλλά τώρα δεν μπορώ. Όσο αυτοί έχουν τη Μάσκα Περιορισμού στην αρένα, δεν μπορώ να θυσιάσω τίποτα...Όμως κάτι θα σκεφτώ εγώ...Δε με ξέρουν καλά...! Θα το μετανιώσουν πικρά που τα έβαλαν μαζί μας!» Τώρα προχώρησε στην κίνησή του:

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα κι έπειτα καλώ την Sailor Venus σε θέση άμυνας (1400) για να προστατέψω τους πόντους ζωής μου!

-Δεν θα κρύβεσαι για πάντα Neo! Μπορώ να καταστρέψω το τέρας σου εύκολα και μετά το τείχος με τα ζωάκια σας. Έπειτα οι πόντοι ζωής σας θα είναι ανυπεράσπιστοι. Είπε ο Darker ενώ ο Lighter πραγματοποίησε τη δική του κίνηση:

-Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου να εξαφανίσω την άμυνά σας. Και θα το κάνω με αυτήν την κάρτα! Ακόμα μια μάσκα! Η Μάσκα της Διάλυσης! Θα σκεπάσει τη μαγική σου κάρτα και θα σταματήσει τη δράση της! Κι έτσι η άμυνά σας κατέρρευσε και τώρα είναι θέμα χρόνου να σας καταστρέψουμε! Και δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμη! Όπως με τη Μάσκα των Καταραμένων, έτσι και με αυτή τη μάσκα, χάνεις 500 πόντους ζωής σε κάθε γύρο...

«Όχι...Τι θα κάνω τώρα...; Τα τέρατά μου είναι καλυμμένα με μάσκες και χάνω 1000 πόντους ζωής σε κάθε γύρο και μαζί χάνουμε και τις φίλες μας...Αν δεν κάνουμε κάτι γρήγορα...Όλα τελείωσαν...» Σκαφτόταν η Sailor Jupiter καθώς έχασε 1000 πόντους ζωής και τα ηλεκτρόδια ενεργοποιήθηκαν για μια ακόμα φορά ηλεκτρίζοντάς τες ακόμα πιο δυνατά...Όμως η κίνηση του Lighter δεν είχε τελειώσει...:

-Τώρα καλώ το Μεγάλο Tiki Elder (1500) και θα ξεφορτωθώ τον Kuriboh από την αρένα! Επίθεση!

Και η επίθεση του τέρατος, εξαφάνισε τον Kuriboh.

-Mako, είσαι καλά...; Τη ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Ήμουν και καλύτερα...Απάντησε εκείνη. Αλλά ο Lighter τους διέκοψε:

-Τώρα οι πόντοι σου είναι ανυπεράσπιστοι σε μια άμεση επίθεση μιας και το τέρας σου δεν μπορεί να σε υπερασπιστεί χάρη στη μάσκα που φοράει. Και όταν χάσεις, θα γκρεμιστείς, στην άβυσσο του θανάτου!

-Δεν θα χάσουμε! Μόνο μια κάρτα θέλω! Τραβάω! Είπε η Mako καθώς σκεφτόταν:

«Δεν πάμε καλά...Καμιά κάρτα μου δε με βοηθάει...Ούτε αυτή η παγίδα που τράβηξα μου προσφέρει κάτι...Τι θα κάνω...; Αν παίξω την Καταστροφή Καρτών που έχω στο χέρι μου, όλοι θα πετάξουμε τις κάρτες μας και θα τραβήξουμε καινούριες...Αν όμως ο Neo έχει ένα σχέδιο να τους νικήσει και τον αναγκάσω να πετάξει τις κάρτες του; Θα του χαλάσω το σχέδιο. Τι επιλογή έχω...πρέπει να κάνω κίνηση παρόλα αυτά...» Όμως ο Neo τη διέκοψε:

-Mako...Το σχέδιό μας δεν πετυχαίνει...Πρέπει να αλλάξουμε τακτική. Καμιά από τις κάρτες μας δε μας βοηθάει. Για την ακρίβεια έχω ένα δυνατό τέρας που θα μπορούσε να μας κερδίσει τη μονομαχία, αλλά δεν μπορώ να την καλέσω τώρα. Μάλλον είναι καλύτερα στο νεκροταφείο...Ξέρεις τι πρέπει να κάνεις ε;

-Κατάλαβα...Νομίζω ότι ξέρω τι πρέπει να κάνω...Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου. Απάντησε εκείνη.

-Φαίνεται ότι δεν κατάφερες να καλέσεις ένα τέρας για να προστατέψεις τους πόντους ζωής σου. Όμως δεν έχει σημασία. Τώρα θα παίξω την παντοδύναμη μαγική μου κάρτα με το όνομα Κατάρα του Μασκοφόρου Θηρίου! Θυσιάζοντας τα δύο τέρατά μας, μπορώ να καλέσω μια από τις πιο καταστροφικές δυνάμεις που έχετε δει ποτέ! Νιώσε τη δύναμη του Μασκοφόρου Θηρίου! (3200) Τίποτα δεν μπορεί να σταματήσει την οργή του! Γι αυτό ετοιμάσου να τα χάσεις όλα Sailor Jupiter! Επίθεση μασκοφόρο Θηρίο μου! Διέταξε ο Darker και επιχείρησε να τη αποτελειώσει: Αλλά ο Neo είχε αντίθετη γνώμη:

-Αφροδίτη! Προστάτεψέ την!

Έτσι κι έγινε, η Sailor Venus μπήκε σαν ασπίδα και η επίθεση του πλάσματος του Darker μπλοκαρίστηκε.

-Ευχαριστώ Neo μου...Στο χρωστάω...

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Δε θα αφήσω αυτούς τους χοντροκέφαλους να σε πάρουν από μένα...Τώρα παίξε την κάρτα που έχεις ανάποδα...

-Αμέσως! Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα! Καταστροφή Καρτών! Τώρα όλοι πετάμε τις κάρτες που κρατάμε και τραβάμε καινούριες!

-Η σύζυγός σου σε ανάγκασε να πετάξεις τις κάρτες που χρειαζόσουν; Ρώτησε ο Lighter.

-Το ακριβώς αντίθετο ανόητε! Δεν θα μπορούσε να με βοηθήσει περισσότερο! Χωρίς την ικανότητα να θυσιάσω, δεν μπορούσα να καλέσω το τέρας που είχα στο χέρι μου, αλλά τώρα μπορώ! Απάντησε ο Neo με σαρκασμό.

-Πώς;! Αναφώνησαν και οι δυο τους.

-Δείτε προσεκτικά! Αποκαλύπτω την Αναγέννηση του Τέρατος! Για να φέρω το τέρας που έστειλα πριν στο νεκροταφείο! Την πανίσχυρη Sailor Mars! (3000) Αυτό θα σας κάνει να πληρώσετε που τολμήσατε να τα βάλετε μαζί μας! Το τέρας μου θα σας τυλίξει στις φλόγες!

-Σας το είπα ότι δεν μπορείτε να τα βάλετε με τη συνδυασμένη μας δύναμη! Και όταν σας νικήσουμε, θα μας οδηγήσετε εκεί που κρατάτε φυλακισμένες την Sailor Moon και τις άλλες! Όμως οι κυνηγοί έχουν ακόμα το πάνω χέρι. Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Jupiter.

-Η σύζυγός σου έχει δίκιο Neo. Μπορεί να κάλεσες το δυνατό σου τέρας αλλά δεν είναι τίποτε μπροστά στην ανώτερη δύναμη του Μασκοφόρου Θηρίου μας

-Κάνει λάθος! Μπήκε στη μέση η Sailor Jupiter. Μπορείς να καταστρέψεις το τέρας του, εμπιστέψου με, μόλις κάνεις επίθεση, εγώ θα σε στηρίξω. Μη διστάζεις.

-Σε πιστεύω... Γι αυτό θα επιτεθώ στο τέρας τους κι ας είναι δυνατότερο από το δικό μου. Της απάντησε ο Neo και διέταξε:

-Άρη! Επάνω του! Ψήσε το Μασκοφόρο Θηρίο τους με τη φλογισμένη σου επίθεση!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Το τέρας των κυνηγών τυλίχθηκε στις φλόγες και καταστράφηκε αμέσως αφήνοντάς του άφωνους:

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Το θηρίο ήταν 200 πόντους δυνατότερο από τη Sailor Mars. Πώς είναι δυνατόν να καταστραφεί; Ρώτησε ο Darker έκπληκτος.

-Το Μασκοφόρο Θηρίο σας καταστράφηκε καθαρά. Ανέλαβε να τους εξηγήσει η Sailor Jupiter. Όταν έστειλα το Θηρίο του Gilfer στο νεκροταφείο, ενεργοποίησα την ειδική του ικανότητα. Μειώνει την επιθετική δύναμη ενός τέρατος κατά 500 πόντους. Και φυσικά διάλεξα το Μασκοφόρο Θηρίο! Και μείωσα τους πόντους του, σε 2700 κι έτι έγινε πιο αδύναμο από την Sailor Mars! Και αν δεν το προσέξατε, δεν έχετε κανένα τέρας και όταν ο Neo επιτεθεί ξανά, είστε χαμένοι!

-Έχει δίκιο! Ο γύρος μου τελείωσε αυτή τη φορά αλλά η μονομαχία μόλις άρχισε και όταν επιτεθώ στον επόμενο γύρο, εσείς οι δύο θα ικετεύετε για έλεος! Τώρα κάνε την κίνησή σου Lighter!

-Καλώς! Βάζω αυτό το τέρας σε θέση άμυνας και μετά θα ρίξω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα τελειώνοντας το γύρο μου! Και χάρη στις μάσκες μου, χάνεις 1000 πόντους ζωής. Γι αυτό τράβηξε την κάρτα σου Δία! Είπε τότε ο Lighter καθώς τα ηλεκτρόδια ενεργοποιούνταν και πάλι...

-Εντάξει Lighter! Δεν ξέρω τι σχεδιάζεις αλλά θα σε σταματήσω! Θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και μετά θα καλέσω τον Alpha, τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη! (1400) Επίθεση τώρα!

Ο Πολεμιστής Μαγνήτης επιτέθηκε αλλά ο Lighter δεν άνοιξε καμία από τις κάρτες του μιας και τις ήθελε για το τέρας του Neo. Έτσι το ανάποδο τέρας του, καταστράφηκε.. Και ο Darker του είπε:

-Δεν έχουμε τέρατα στην αρένα Lighter. Αν ο Neo επιτεθεί με την Sailor Mars, είμαστε χαμένοι!

-Μη φοβάσαι, τα έχω φροντίσει όλα. Το σχέδιό μου θα έχει απόλυτη επιτυχία!

-Εντάξει. Τώρα θα παίξω την Αχρεία Κούκλα. (1600)

-Τι σκαρώνεις... Αναρωτήθηκε ο Neo.

-Θα δεις...Εμπρός Αχρεία Κούκλα...Επίθεση στην Sailor Mars!

Καθώς το τέρας έκανε επίθεση, ο Lighter ολοκλήρωνε το σχέδιό τους:

-Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Τη Μάσκα της Αδυναμίας!

-Τι κάνατε στο τέρας μου;! Ρώτησε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Όπως λέει και το όνομά της, αυτή η μάσκα αδυνατίζει την πολεμίστριά σου Neo! Κι επίσης θα παίξω ξανά τη Μάσκα της Κτηνωδίας που προσθέτει 1000 πόντους επίθεσης στην Αχρεία Κούκλα κάνοντάς την πιο δυνατή από το τέρας σου! Όλα τελείωσαν...!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Μπήκε στη μέση η Mako. Είμαστε δύο. Και θα ενεργοποιήσω την παγίδα μου! Το Μυστικό Πλαίσιο! Με αυτό, η μαγεία της μάσκας σου, περνάει στην Sailor Mars κι έτσι την κάνει πιο δυνατή από το τέρας σας!

Έτσι η Sailor Mars πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση και έκαψε την Αχρεία Κούκλα ρίχνοντας τους πόντους ζωής του Darker στους 2000 και κάνοντάς τον έξαλλο:

-Lighter! Κοίτα τι έκανες!

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Εξ αιτίας σου κατέβηκα στους 2000 πόντους: Αυτό έκανες!

-Και κατηγορείς εμένα; Αν θυμάμαι καλά, η αχρεία κούκλα ήταν δικό σου τέρας!

Ήταν φανερό ότι το ομαδικό τους πνεύμα άρχισε να διασπάται...Κάτι που η Sailor Jupiter, άρχισε να το αντιλαμβάνεται...:

«Αυτοί οι δύο αρχίζουν να χάνουν την ομαδικότητά τους. Στο τέλος αυτό θα τους κοστίσει»

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου. Κατέληξε τελικά ο Darker.

-Καιρός να σε αποτελειώσω...Αφού είσαι ανυπεράσπιστος, έχεις χάσει! Νιώσε τη δύναμη της Sailor Mars! Χτύπα τον Darker στους πόντους ζωής του! Πρόσταξε ο Neo.

-Ήξερα ότι θα το έκανες! Κι έτσι ενεργοποίησα αυτό! Τη Μάσκα του Απόρθητου! Με προστατεύει από άμεσες επιθέσεις για ένα γύρο! Καλή προσπάθεια. Ήταν πολύ προβλέψιμη κίνηση και ήμουν έτοιμος να την αποκρούσω!

-Όμως τι λέει ο φίλος σου ο Lighter; Τι θα γινόταν αν έκανα επίθεση σε αυτόν αντί σε σένα; Θα χρησιμοποιούσε τη μαγική του κάρτα ή θα σε έκανε να χάσεις; Τους ρώτησε τότε ο Neo με φανερό το αίσθημα του σαρκασμού.

-Μην τον ακούς! Του είπε τότε πάλι ο Darker όταν τον είδε να δυσανασχετεί. Φυσικά και θα είχα παίξει την κάρτα μου για να σε βοηθήσω, αν και δεν είμαι σίγουρος ότι κι εσύ θα έκανες το ίδιο για μένα!

«Μπράβο Neo...Τώρα άρχισα να καταλαβαίνω τι κάνεις...Είδες ότι άρχισαν να αμφιβάλλουν ο ένας για τον άλλο και προσπαθείς να τους χαλάσεις το ομαδικό τους πνεύμα...» Σκεφτόταν τότε η Sailor Jupiter κρυφογελώντας...Και δεν είχε άδικο σε αυτό. Ο καθένας τους φαινόταν να παίζει μόνος του από εδώ και πέρα...και για την ακρίβεια, ο Lighter ξεκίνησε:

-Σειρά μου! Πρώτα ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα κι έπειτα ενεργοποιώ την αλλαγή καρτών! Αυτό μου επιτρέπει να ανταλλάξω τις κάρτες μου με αυτές οποιουδήποτε μονομάχου επιθυμώ. Και διαλέγω εσένα Darker! Αν δεν θέλεις να με βοηθήσεις με τις κάρτες σου, τότε πολύ απλά θα σου τις πάρω!

-Πώς τολμάς;!

-Τώρα αλλάζουμε χέρι. Δώσε μου τις κάρτες σου!

-Πάρε!

-Και τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Τον Επιλογέα! Αν πετύχει, εσείς οι δύο είστε χαμένοι! Να πώς λειτουργεί... Πρώτα ρίχνω τρεις κάρτες ανάποδα και στη μέση μπαίνει ο επιλογέας. Τώρα θα διαλέξει τυχαία ένα τέρας, αν επιλέξει μια από τις μαγικές μου κάρτες, όλες τους θα πάνε στο νεκροταφείο

-Αυτές οι κάρτες που ρισκάρεις, είναι δικές μου!

-Ήταν δικές σου!

-Αν η κίνησή σου αποτύχει, θα το μετανιώσεις!

-Ξέχασα να πω ότι αν ο επιλογέας διαλέξει την τρίτη μου κάρτα, τότε θα μπορώ να καλέσω ένα παντοδύναμο τέρας χωρίς να χρειαστεί να κάνω θυσία!

Και ο επιλογέας άρχισε να περιστρέφεται ανάμεσα στις τρεις κάρτες, μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, άρχισε να πηγαίνει πιο αργά και στο τέλος σταμάτησε στην κάρτα του τέρατος. Του ισχυρού θηρίου για το οποίο μιλούσε ο Darker.

-Έφτασε το τέλος σας! Τους είπε τότε αυτός. Καλώ το Μασκοφόρο Θηρίο Des Gardious! (3300) Και θα καταστρέψει την πολεμίστριά σου με ένα χτύπημα του φοβερού του νυχιού!

-Είσαι τυχερός που η κίνησή σου είχε επιτυχία...! Του είπε κάπως ειρωνικά ο Darker.

-Ναι. Και τώρα το θηρίο μου είναι έτοιμο να σας συντρίψει και τους δύο μια για πάντα!

-Πώς μπορούμε να νικήσουμε κάτι τόσο δυνατό...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Μη χάνεις την πίστη σου. Όσο πιστεύουμε στην καρδιά των Καρτών, δεν θα χάσουμε... Την ενθάρρυνε ο Neo. Όμως ήταν ακόμα η σειρά του Lighter να επιτεθεί...:

-Και τώρα σε ποιον από τους δυο σας να επιτεθώ πρώτα...; Θα μπορούσα να επιτεθώ σε εσένα Δία. Με τους πολεμιστές σου να σε προστατεύουν, θα είναι εύκολο να σε καταστρέψω, όμως είναι και ο Neo. Μπορώ να επιτεθώ στην Sailor Mars και να βγάλω από την αρένα αυτήν την απειλή. Το τέλος είναι κοντά! Παραδίνεσαι;! Διαλέγω εσένα Makoto!

-Στάσου! Τον έκοψε ο Darker. Υποτίθεται ότι είμαστε ομάδα, αυτό σημαίνει ότι έχω κι εγώ λόγο σε αυτήν την απόφαση. Συμφωνώ ότι πρέπει να καταστρέψουμε την Sailor Jupiter όμως αν αφήσουμε την Sailor Mars του Neo, θα είναι πολύ μεγάλο λάθος.

-Όχι! Είναι η κίνησή μου και διαλέγω την Sailor Jupiter! Είπε τότε πεισματικά ο Lighter.

-Το ήξερα...! Μπήκε τότε ο Neo στην κουβέντα. Αναρωτιόμουν αν είχες το κουράγιο να προκαλέσεις την Sailor Mars και τώρα το βλέπω. Είσαι μόνο λόγια και καθόλου δράση. Μόνο ένας δειλός θα επέλεγε τον εύκολο τρόπο αντί να συγκεντρώσει τις δυνάμεις του και να επιτεθεί στο τέρας μου!

Ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια, η Mako μπήκε αμέσως στο νόημα για το τι είχε ο Neo στο μυαλό του. Σαν αποτέλεσμα, ο Lighter άρχισε να ξανασκέφτεται σε ποιον θα επιτεθεί:

-Εντάξει! Υπάρχει αλλαγή σχεδίου! Des Gardious! Κατάστρεψε την Sailor Mars τώρα!

Και τα νύχια αυτού του πλάσματος κομμάτιασαν την πολεμίστρια του Neo προκαλώντας τον εκνευρισμό του:

-Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό! Εξόντωσέ τους τώρα Mako!

Κι εκείνη προχώρησε αμέσως κι ας έχασε άλλους 1000 πόντους ζωής:

-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε! Θα μετανιώσεις που δεν μου επιτέθηκες! Όταν παίξω την κάρτα που έχω στο χέρι μου, θα σας καταστρέψω!

-Και πώς θα το κάνεις αυτό; Δεν μπορείτε να θυσιάσετε τίποτα χάρη στην παγίδα μας! Είπε ο Darker.

-Δεν είναι ο μόνος τρόπος για να καλέσεις ισχυρά τέρατα Darker! Γι αυτό θα παίξω τον Gamma! Τον τρίτο Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη! (1500) Και τώρα που τους έχω και τους τρεις στην αρένα, θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική τους ικανότητα! Ενωθείτε!

Όταν τα τρία τέρατα ενώθηκαν, σχημάτισαν ένα καινούριο ακόμα πιο δυνατό θηρίο:

-Υποδεχτείτε τον Valkyrion! Τον Πολεμιστή Magna! (3500)

O Neo χάρηκε με αυτό το καινούριο τέρας και της είπε τότε:

-Μπράβο σου! Τώρα είναι ώρα να επιτεθείς Κατάστρεψε αυτό το πράγμα!

Εκείνη ήθελε να επιτεθεί αλλά δίσταζε. Αν και το τέρας της ήταν δυνατότερο αό το δικό τους, και πάλι δεν ήταν σίγουρη γι αυτό. Αν το πλάσμα τους είχε κάποια κρυμμένη ικανότητα...; Τι θα γινόταν τότε...;

-Δεν είμαι σίγουρη...Του απάντησε.

-Πιστεύεις ότι μπορεί να μπλοκάρει την επίθεσή σου; Μη φοβάσαι. Κρατώ στο χέρι μου ένα πανίσχυρο τέρας και έχω ένα σχέδιο για να το καλέσω αφού η μάσκα τους με εμποδίσει να θυσιάσω τέρατα. Όμως θα χρειαστώ τη βοήθειά σου...

-Και θα την έχεις! Ξέρω ότι μπορούμε να νικήσουμε Βάζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και διατάζω τον Valkyrion να επιτεθεί τώρα! Διάλυσε το τέρας τους!

Και το θηρίο των κυνηγών καταστράφηκε. Αυτοί όμως δε φαίνονταν καθόλου νευρικοί. Ειδικά ο Lighter που ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Τώρα την πατήσατε! Όταν ο Des Gardious στέλνεται στο νεκροταφείο, αφήνει πίσω του τρεις μάσκες που μαζί δημιουργούν μια πιο ισχυρή μάσκα! Τη Μάσκα των Λειψάνων! Και τώρα με αυτήν μπορώ να ελέγξω ένα τέρας του σαν να ήταν δικό μου! Κι έτσι ο Πολεμιστής Magna ανήκει σε μένα! Μπορείς να αναλάβεις να καταστρέψεις τη Makoto και μετά θα διαλύσω εγώ τον Neo.

-Βεβαίως...! Ήρθε το τέλος σου Δία! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα με το όνομα Masquerade. Με αυτήν μπορώ να ελέγξω ένα τέρας του Lighter σαν να ήταν δικό μου. Τώρα Valkyrion κατάστρεψε τον πρώην αφέντη σου!

-Μη χαίρεστε ακόμα! Τους χάλασε τα σχέδια η Makoto. Αποκαλύψου ανάποδη κάρτα! Αντί-Ένωση! Χωρίζει το τέρας σας σε αυτά που το σχηματίζουν κι έτσι η μάσκα σας θα καταστραφεί!

Έτσι το τέρας τους χωρίστηκε στους τρεις πολεμιστές μαγνήτες που ενώθηκαν αρχικά για να τον σχηματίσουν. Και τώρα ήταν η σειρά του Neo.

-Είναι δικοί σου! Αποτελείωσέ τους! Τον πρότρεψε η γυναίκα του.

-Ετοιμαστείτε για μια κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού!

-Δε νομίζω...Πρέπει να θυσιάσεις τρία τέρατα και η μάσκα μου το εμποδίζει! Τον σταμάτησε ο Lighter.

-Λάθος! Η μάσκα σας με εμποδίζει να θυσιάσω τα δικά μου τέρατα. Όμως εγώ σκοπεύω να θυσιάσω τα δικά σας! Είπε ο Neo και έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα:

-Δεν μπορεί!

«Οδήγησέ με Καρδιά των Καρτών...» Είπε στον εαυτό του και τράβηξε. Έπειτα έκανε την κίνησή του ικανοποιημένος:

-Πρώτα ενεργοποιώ την Κάρτα της Ιερότητας! Τώρα τραβάμε όλοι μέχρι να έχουμε έξι κάρτες! Και τώρα θα σας καταστρέψω! Ενεργοποιώ την Αλλαγή Ψυχής! Που μου επιτρέπει να θυσιάσω τους πολεμιστές σας!

Όταν η θυσία άρχισε να εξελίσσεται, ο Neo είπε:

-Σας προειδοποίησα ανόητοι! Θυσιάζω τα τρία αυτά τέρατα για τον Αιγύπτιο Θεό!

Όταν το είπε αυτό, ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε και κεραυνοί άρχισαν να πέφτουν σε όλη την αρένα. Σε κάποια φάση ένας από αυτούς έπεσε πάνω στα τέρατα και τα κατέστρεψε, έπειτα τα κομμάτια τους άρχισαν να αιωρούνται στον αέρα και να ανυψώνονται στους ουρανούς γα να σχηματίσουν μια λευκή φωτεινή σφαίρα. Έπειτα μια δίνη άνοιξε και η σφαίρα χτύπησε απότομα το έδαφος και να απλωθεί σε όλη την αρένα. Μέσα από το φως αυτό έκανε την εμφάνισή του μέσα από τις σκιές ο Όσιρης ο Ουράνιος Δράκος μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια της συζύγου του και των αντιπάλων τους. Όταν τελικά εμφανίστηκε ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός μπροστά τους, άρχισε να βρυχάται σηκώνοντας δυνατά ρεύματα αέρα στο πρόσωπο των κυνηγών. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Αυτό είναι για την Sailor Moon! Θέλατε να αχρηστέψετε τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς μου ε;! Τώρα είναι καιρός να νιώσετε τη δύναμή τους! Όσιρη Ουράνιε Δράκε (Χ000-4000) Σήκω! Και ξεσκέπασε την οργή σου! Ήρθε η ώρα να πληρώσετε για την απαγωγή των φίλων μου! Γι αυτό ετοιμαστείτε να νιώσετε μια δύναμη σαν καμία άλλη! Τώρα Όσιρη Ουράνιε Δράκε! Χτύπα ανελέητα τον Darker! Επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής του!

Οι κεραυνοί από το στόμα του Όσιρη, έφυγαν με στόχο τον Darker τον οποίο χτύπησαν χωρίς κανένα μα κανένα έλεος για να τον σωριάσουν κάτω αναίσθητο για τα καλά

-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε...Και πέσατε θύματα της δικής σας παγίδας...Ανόητοι κυνηγοί...

Και δεν είχε άδικο σε αυτό. Όταν οι πόντοι ζωής του Darker μηδενίστηκαν, το τζάμι που πατούσε, έσπασε κι αυτός γκρεμίστηκε από το φωταγωγό. Έτσι ο Lighter έμεινε μόνος του...:

-Όχι...

-Είναι πολύ αργά...Έμεινες μόνος σου...Και δεν έχεις καμιά ελπίδα απέναντι στην κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού του Neo. Αν θέλεις να αποφύγεις κι άλλο κίνδυνο, καλύτερα να παραδοθείς! Του είπε η Sailor Jupiter.

Όμως τίποτα δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα. Βλέποντας την αποτυχία τους, ο αρχηγός της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας, πήρε τον έλεγχό του, με σκοπό να μιλήσει στον Neo:

-Συναντιόμαστε ξανά Φαραώ...!

-Δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει αυτό... Είπε τότε ο Neo φανερά εξοργισμένος.

-Με θυμάσαι Φαραώ...; ίσως να μη θυμάσαι. Έχει περάσει πολύς καιρός από τότε που η γυναίκα σου με είχε αντιμετωπίσει σε εκείνη τη μονομαχία. Συγχαρητήρια που νικήσατε τους κυνηγούς μου, αλλά η συνέχεια θα αποδειχθεί πολύ πιο δύσκολη. Σε περίμενα πολύ καιρό Neo. Και μετά από αρκετή αναμονή θα σε καταστρέψω! Δε θα επιτρέψω άλλες αποτυχίες! Γι αυτό τα λόγο θα αναλάβουμε εμείς από εδώ και μπρος. Τα μέλη της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας! Πρώτα όμως επίτρεψέ μου να συστηθώ...Είμαι ο αρχηγός της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας...να θυμάσαι το όνομά μου...Niofarus.

-Και τι θέλεις από μένα Niofarus;

-Αυτό που μου ανήκει. Και θα το πάρω χρησιμοποιώντας τη δύναμη των Μοχθηρών Θεών!

-Των ποιων;!

-Τρία ακατανίκητα τέρατα με δύναμη όμοια αν όχι ανώτερη των Αιγύπτιων Θεών σου! Χάρη σε αυτούς θα σε καταστρέψω και ο κόσμος θα γίνει δικός μου, ενώ ταυτόχρονα θα έχω πάρει τη εκδίκησή μου!

-Δε θα τα καταφέρεις!

-Φαραώ...Οι μέρες σου είναι μετρημένες! Εσύ και οι φίλες σου απολαύστε το παιχνίδι όσο ακόμα μπορείτε, γιατί η βασιλεία σου σε λίγο τελειώνει...!

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία του λόγια. Όσο για τον κυνηγό, έπεσε για να μην ξανασηκωθεί...

-Ήμουν σίγουρη ότι αυτοί δεν θα μας έλεγαν πού έχουν φυλακισμένες τις φίλες μας Παρατήρησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Αυτό σκεφτόμουν κι εγώ αλλά δεν ήθελα να στο πω...Τώρα είμαστε πάλι στην αρχή.

Όμως ξαφνικά το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας, άρχισε να λάμπει και ο Neo είπε πάλι:

-Νομίζω πως θα τις βρούμε...Ακολούθησέ με...

Εκείνη τότε τηλεμεταφέρθηκε μαζί του και φτάσανε εκεί που τους οδήγησε το ξίφος.

-Πάμε να τους κάνουμε κιμά...! Πρότεινε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και μαζί όρμησαν κι έσπασαν την πόρτα όπου τους περίμεναν αυτοί που φύλαγαν τα κορίτσια για να μη δραπετεύσουν.

-Πάνω τους! Έδωσε τότε το σύνθημα ο Neo τραβώντας τα ξίφη του κι όρμησε πρώτος, αμέσως ακολούθησε και η γυναίκα του με το ακόντιο προτεταμένο. Στη σύγκρουση που ακολούθησε κάθε κυνηγός έπεφτε χτυπημένος από τις κόκκινες αστραπές του Neo ή από τους κεραυνούς της συζύγου του, όταν νίκησαν και τον τελευταίο, του πήραν το χειριστήριο που κρατούσε και αμέσως απενεργοποίησαν το ηλεκτροφόρο φράγμα, έπειτα ο Neo με δύο κινήσεις των σπαθιών του, κατέστρεψε τα ηλεκτρόδια και τις ελευθέρωσε. Ήταν όμως εξασθενημένες από τα συνεχή ηλεκτροσόκ...

-Είστε καλά...; Τις ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Ναι...λίγο κουρασμένες...απάντησε η Sailor Mercury φανερά εξαντλημένη.

-Μη φοβάστε...Απλά θέλετε λίγη ξεκούραση, αυτό είναι όλο Τους απάντησε και η Sailor Jupiter.

-Sailor Moon άκουσέ με...Βρισκόμαστε σε πολύ μεγάλο κίνδυνο όπως είδες. Κάθε βοήθεια θα είναι πολύτιμη για μένα. Της είπε ο Neo.

-Και τη δική μου την έχεις κιόλας! Θα σε βοηθήσω σε κάθε περίπτωση όπως και όλες μας.

-Το ήξερα ότι μπορούσα να βασιστώ πάνω σας. Πάμε σπίτι τώρα, χρειάζεσαι ξεκούραση...

Έτσι αποσύρθηκαν για να ηρεμήσουν και να καταστρώσουν τα σχέδιά τους για τη νέα αυτή περιπέτεια.

Η Αληθινή μάχη μόλις είχε ξεκινήσει...


	36. Chapter 36

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3** **6**

 **ΤΟ ΒΑΣΑΝΙΣΤΗΡΙΟ ΤΟΥ** **OBELISK**

Μετά τα μυστηριώδη μηνύματα του Ξίφους της Χιλιετίας, η ζωή των ηρώων μας ξανακύλησε φυσιολογικά, αυτό όμως δε σήμαινε ότι μπορούσαν να κοιμηθούν ήσυχοι. Συγκεκριμένα ο Neo είχε να κοιμηθεί καλά αρκετές μέρες. Κάτι τον βασάνιζε αλλά δεν μπορούσε ούτε ο ίδιος να το καταλάβει. Σαν να ήθελαν οι κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών κάτι να του δείξουν...

Όταν πήγαινε στην καφετέρια για να συναντήσει τα κορίτσια, κρατούσε τις κάρτες στα χέρια του και σκεφτόταν:

«Σίγουρα κάτι θα συμβεί. Το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας ένιωσε ένα βαθύ σκοτάδι να πλησιάζει από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Δεν μπορώ όμως να ξέρω τι είναι...Πρέπει να προσέχουμε. Ίσως είναι δυνατότερο από τα Ιερά Θηρία...»

Όταν έφτασε τελικά, τις βρήκε αμέσως και κάθισε μαζί τους.

-Έχω το κακό προαίσθημα πως βρισκόμαστε μπροστά στην απαρχή ενός μεγάλου κινδύνου...ξεκίνησε να τους μιλάει.

-Όμως τι κίνδυνος είναι αυτός; Και τι ενδείξεις έχουμε; Ρώτησε η Minako.

-Ο Neo έχει δίκιο. Εδώ και αρκετό καιρό νιώθω μια σκοτεινή αύρα να πλησιάζει όλο και πιο κοντά. Πήρε το λόγο η Reye και ο Neo συνέχισε:

-Γι αυτό το λόγο θα χρειαστεί να πολεμήσουμε ξανά και αυτή τη φορά θα είναι διαφορετικά. -Δε θα αντιμετωπίσω αυτόν τον κίνδυνο μόνος μου, θα χρειαστώ τη βοήθειά σας. Είπε ακουμπώντας τις κάρτες στο τραπέζι.

-Πες μας πώς θα σε βοηθήσουμε...; Τον ρώτησε η Amy.

-Τρεις από εμάς θα πρέπει να μονομαχήσουμε και ο καθένας μας θα έχει από μια κάρτα Αιγύπτιου Θεού. Οι δύο μονομάχοι έχουν ήδη επιλεγεί...Η Mako θα εξουσιάσει τον φοβερό Obelisk κι εγώ τον ασύγκριτο Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα...

-Και ποιος θα είναι ο τρίτος μονομάχος...; Αναρωτήθηκε τότε η Usagi.

-Ο τρίτος μονομάχος θα είσαι εσύ...Της απάντησε αυτός με σταθερή φωνή.

-Πώς...; Εγώ...; μα εγώ...δεν...

-Ξέρω πως θα τα καταφέρεις. Σου εμπιστεύομαι τη δύναμη του πανίσχυρου Όσιρη του Ουράνιου Δράκου. Είπε και έδωσε στην καθεμιά την κάρτα που της αντιστοιχούσε. Όμως την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, μια κραυγή από έξω, τους τάραξε όλους:

-Τι ήταν αυτό;! Είπε η Mako τρομαγμένη.

-Πάμε γρήγορα να δούμε! Συμπλήρωσε και η Reye και σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων, βγήκαν όλοι έξω για να αντικρίσουν ένα πολύ περίεργο θέαμα: Διάφορα τέρατα από τις μονομαχίες είχαν κατακλύσει την πόλη και επιτίθονταν αδιάκριτα σε όλους.

-Τι στην ευχή γίνεται εδώ πέρα...;! Είπε ο Neo και προσπαθούσε να καλυφθεί όπως και οι άλλες. Ήταν φανερό όμως ότι δεν μπορούσαν να κάνουν τίποτα γι αυτό και έτσι κατέφυγαν στο σπίτι του Neo για προστασία.

-Παιδιά...Κάτι μου λέει πως τα τέρατα που είδαμε, δεν ήταν ολογράμματα. Είπε η Reye.

-Κι εγώ αυτό ακριβώς σκεφτόμουν, ίσως η δονήσεις από το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας που ένιωθα όλον αυτόν τον καιρό ενεργοποίησαν την εμφάνιση αυτών των πλασμάτων, που θα πει ότι αυτά τα τέρατα μπορεί να είναι αληθινά...Ακολούθησε ο Neo.

-Δηλαδή εννοείτε ότι δεχόμαστε επίθεση από αληθινά τέρατα; Είπε η Minako με τρόμο.

-Δεν μπορώ να είμαι σίγουρος...

Τη συζήτησή τους πάντως διέκοψε μια λάμψη η οποία ήταν τόσο δυνατή που τους έκανε να βγουν όλοι έξω και να δουν με τρόμο ένα θηρίο που έμοιαζε στον Obelisk, να εμφανίζεται μπροστά τους.

-Τι είναι αυτό το πράγμα1 Μοιάζει με τον Obelisk. Είπε ο Neo και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό ένας καφέ δράκος και μια μαύρη περιστρεφόμενη σφαίρα εμφανίστηκαν δεξιά και αριστερά του.

-Τι πλάσματα είναι αυτά! Είπε και η Mako.

Αλλά η παράσταση δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμη Τρεις φιγούρες με μαύρους μανδύες και καλυμμένοι με κουκούλα, τους έκλεισαν το δρόμο και δεν τους άφησαν να προχωρήσουν περισσότερο.

-Επιτέλους σας βρήκαμε. Και συγκεκριμένα εσένα...Φαραώ...Είπε τότε ο αρχηγός τους.

-Δεν μπορεί! Πώς ξέρεις για τον Φαραώ;! Τον ρώτησε ο Νέο σε έντονο ύφος.

-Αν νομίζετε πως έχετε το θάρρος να μας αντιμετωπίσετε, ακολουθήστε μας! Τους πρότρεψε ο δεύτερος άντρας και αμέσως εξαφανίστηκαν και οι τρεις τους.

-Και τώρα...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Amy.

-Θα τους ακολουθήσουμε! Έδωσε τη λύση η Mako.

-Εντάξει! ΑΛΛΑΖΟΥΜΕ ΜΟΡΦΗ!

-MOON CRYSTAL POWER!

-MERCURY STAR POWER!

-MARS STAR POWER!

-JUPITER STAR POWER!

-VENUS STAR POWER!

-TWIN-HEADED POWER!

-MAKE UP!

Όταν μεταμορφώθηκαν όλοι, τους πήραν από πίσω και κατέληξαν σε μια ταράτσα

-Σίγουρα είναι παγίδα...Είπε ο Neo αλλά τα λόγια του διακόπηκαν από ένα χαιρέκακο γυναικείο γέλιο. Τότε η Sailor Jupiter είπε έντονα:

-Ποιος είναι εκεί;! Φανερώσου!

-Όπως θέλεις! Είπε τότε εκείνη και πήδηξε από ψηλά για να βγει μπροστά της. Όταν το έκανε, έβγαλε την κουκούλα και το πρόσωπό της αποκαλύφθηκε.

-Ποια είσαι και τη θέλεις από εμάς! Ξαναρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter το ίδιο έντονα.

-Φαίνεται πως τα χρόνια πέρασαν και ξέχασες εύκολα...Makoto Kino...

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν...Την ξέρεις αυτήν...; Την ρώτησε τότε ο Neo γεμάτος έκπληξη.

-Εεεεε...δε νομίζω...Απάντησε αυτή...

-Mako...με ξέχασες κιόλας...; Ξέχασες κιόλας τη φίλη σου τη Samora; Πού είναι η φιλία...; Αλλά τι λέω; Τι ξέρεις εσύ από αυτά όταν αφήνεις κάποιον να πεθαίνει...;

-Κλεισ' το! Την έκοψε τότε.

-Η αλήθεια πονάει έτσι; Και πιστεύω ότι ο άντρας σου δε γνωρίζει τίποτα γι αυτό. Δεν πειράζει όμως. Γι αυτό είμαι εδώ...Ας μονομαχήσουμε για να πάρω την τρομερή μου εκδίκηση με τη βοήθεια των Μοχθηρών Θεών!

-Θέλεις μονομαχία ε;! Τότε θα την έχεις! Όσο για τους Μοχθηρούς Θεούς που είπες, σε λίγο θα δεις ότι είναι ανίσχυροι μπροστά στους Θρυλικούς θεούς της Αιγύπτου.

-Τότε ας αρχίσουμε...Είναι η ώρα της εκδίκησης!

-Εντάξει. Όμως μην πεις ότι δεν σε προειδοποίησα...

Και η μονομαχία ξεκινούσε με την Sailor Jupiter να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Θα αρχίσω εγώ! Με αυτό! Τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη Beta! Βγες έξω σε θέση άμυνας! (1600) Θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου! Η μονομαχία είναι τώρα στα χέρια σου!

-Mako! Πρόσεχε! Δεν ξέρεις τίποτα για το πώς μονομαχεί και πρέπει να είσαι έτοιμη για όλα! Εμπιστέψου την τράπουλά σου και την Καρδιά των Καρτών! Της φώναξε ο Neo. Εκείνη τον κοίταξε και κούνησε το κεφάλι συμφωνώντας μαζί του. Τώρα ήταν σειρά της αντιπάλου της:

-Καλώ τον Καπετάνιο Διαγουμιστή. (1200) και αυτό το τέρας έχει μια πολύ ξεχωριστή ικανότητα. Μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω άλλο ένα τέρας στην αρένα και διαλέγω τη Δαμάστρια των Ψυχών. (800) Και ακόμα δεν είδες τίποτα. Με αυτήν εδώ την κάρτα θα σφραγίσω τη μοίρα σου στο απόλυτο σκοτάδι! Υποδέξου την κάρτα αρένας με το όνομα Προχωρημένο Σκοτάδι!

Μόλις έβαλε την κάρτα στη θέση της, ένας μαύρος και μπλε κύκλος εμφανίστηκε και τους περικύκλωσε. Και το χειρότερο ήταν πως κανείς από τους δύο δεν μπορούσε να βγει από τα όριά του.

-Τι έκανες;! Την ρώτησε τότε με θυμό...

-Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε Δία. Τώρα όποιος χάσει τη μονομαχία, θα εξοριστεί για πάντα στο απόλυτο σκοτάδι του Βασιλείου των Σκιών. Σε λίγο θα δεις ότι οι κανόνες του έξω κόσμου δεν ισχύουν πια...Η νίκη σου είναι απίθανη, λυπάμαι. Εδώ το πλεονέκτημα είναι δικό μου, γιατί η μαγεία αυτή είναι στη δική μου πλευρά και μου εξασφαλίζει απέραντη δύναμη ισχυροποιώντας όλα μου τα τέρατα.

Και δεν είχε άδικο σε αυτό. Και τα δύο θηρία της, πήραν από 500 πόντους επίθεσης το καθένα.

-Όχι...

-Τώρα Καπετάνιε επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη!

Όπως κι έγινε ο Beta έγινε σκόνη αλλά ευτυχώς ήταν σε θέση άμυνας και η Sailor Jupiter δεν έχασε πόντους ζωής, αλλά είχε ένα σχέδιο:

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Το Σχοινί της Ψυχής! Μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω ένα τέρας τεσσάρων αστέρων από τις κάρτες μου, αρκεί να δώσω 1000 πόντους ζωής σε αντάλλαγμα γι αυτό το νέο πλάσμα!

-Δεν έχεις τίποτα στις κάρτες μου που να μπορεί να με σταματήσει!

-Λάθος! Έχω τον Gamma, τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη! (1800)

-Λυπάμαι αλλά πρέπει να προσπαθήσεις περισσότερο αν θες να με νικήσεις. Θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Γιατί δεν ξαναδοκιμάζεις;

-Έχω κάτι καλύτερο στο μυαλό μου. Κοίτα αυτήν την κάρτα! Alpha, o Πολεμιστής Μαγνήτης! (1400)

-Σε ευχαριστώ. Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα Κρυμμένοι Στρατιώτες! Δυστυχώς για σένα, αυτή η κάρτα μου επιτρέπει να εμφανίσω ένα πλάσμα του απόλυτου σκοταδιού, ένα πλάσμα που παίρνει τη δύναμή του από τις πιο βαθιές σκιές. Makyura ο Αφανιστής! (1600) Και φυσικά παίρνει κι αυτός 500 πόντους χάρη στο Προχωρημένο Σκοτάδι.

-Έχω όμως κι εγώ μια μαγική κάρτα! Ορίστε! Ο Ρηχός Τάφος! Επιτρέπει και στους δυο μας να πάρουμε ένα οποιοδήποτε τέρας από το νεκροταφείο και να το καλέσουμε πίσω στην αρένα! Και διάλεξα το μόνο που έχω, τον Beta τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη. Και ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό έτσι; Τώρα μπορώ να συνδυάσω τους πολεμιστές μου! Ενώστε τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές σας δυνάμεις! Ελάτε πολεμιστές! Ενωθείτε τώρα για να σχηματίσετε τον Valkyrion! Τον Πολεμιστή Magna! (3500) Αφού το νεκροταφείο σου είναι άδειο, δε έχεις τέρατα για να φέρεις πίσω. Τώρα Valkyrion, επίθεση!

Στόχος του Valkyrion ήταν ο Καπετάνιος Διαγουμιστής ο οποίος και έγινε κομμάτια και η Samora έχασε 1800 πόντους ζωής.

-Ο Καπετάνιος σου χάθηκε!

-Δεν εκπλήσσομαι...Περίμενα από εσένα μια τόσο εχθρική συμπεριφορά...Όπως και τότε...

-Φτάνουν τα κόλπα! Μίλα καθαρά επιτέλους!

-Τότε επίτρεψέ μου να σου φρεσκάρω λίγο τη μνήμη...Είπε και σήκωσε ψηλά το χέρι. Ένα λευκό φως κάλυψε ολόκληρη την αρένα και οι δυο τους μεταφέρθηκαν ψηλά στους ουρανούς.

-Σου θυμίζει τίποτα αυτό...; Τη ρώτησε τότε.

-Και πάλι όχι...Απάντησε η Mako με σταθερή φωνή.

-Τότε κοίτα αυτό! Συνέχισε.

Τότε η Mako κοίταξε και σιγά σιγά ένα όραμα άρχισε να αποκαλύπτεται...Και η Samora συνέχισε:

-Θυμήσου πριν από 7 χρόνια Κάποτε ήμασταν δυο πολύ καλές φίλες, μοιραζόμασταν τα πάντα και νοιαζόμασταν η μία για την άλλη...μέχρι εκείνη τη μοιραία μέρα...Σε μια εκδρομή Είχαμε ανακαλύψει κάποια αρχαία ερείπια. Όταν όμως μπήκα μέσα για να τα εξερευνήσω, όλο το οικοδόμημα κατέρρευσε και με καταπλάκωσε...Δεν μπορούσα να κάνω την παραμικρή κίνηση. Κι εσύ αντί να με βοηθήσεις, έμεινες να κοιτάς με απάθεια και στο τέλος σηκώθηκες κι έφυγες

Στο άκουσμα όλων αυτών, όλες έμειναν με ανοιχτό το στόμα, ειδικά ο Neo είχε παγώσει εντελώς, δεν τολμούσε να πιστέψει αυτά που άκουγε. Όταν συνήλθε, είπε στη Samora:

-Όλα όσα είπες δεν είναι τίποτε άλλο από φτηνά ψέματα. Δεν θα το έκανε ποτέ αυτό! Αν πρέπει να πω κάποιο από τα προσόντα της, είναι ότι δεν εγκαταλείπει ποτέ ένα φίλο που έχει ανάγκη. Το ίδιο έκανε και για μένα. Μονομάχησε μαζί μου για να με σώσει από την οργή μου ρισκάροντας την ίδια της τη ζωή και τα κατάφερε να με σώσει!

-Ευχαριστώ αγάπη μου αλλά αυτά που λέει δυστυχώς είναι αλήθεια. Όμως της διαφεύγει κάτι σημαντικό. Δεν ήμουν εγώ η αιτία που βρήκε το θάνατο κάτω από τα αρχαία αυτά ερείπια. Η απληστία της και η ακόρεστη επιθυμία της για εξουσία, την οδήγησαν σε αυτό το αποτέλεσμα και τώρα που συμμάχησε με τις σκιές, το επισφράγισε οριστικά. Του απάντησε η Sailor Jupiter, γύρισε προς τη Samora και της είπε:

-Από τη στιγμή που δήλωσες πίστη στο σκοτάδι, το μόνο που θα κερδίσεις θα είναι πίκρα και βάσανα. Δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να πετύχεις το σκοπός σου! Όχι αν μπορώ να το αποτρέψω!

-Τότε ας συνεχίσουμε...Τώρα αρχίζει το τρομακτικό μέρος...Ετοιμάσου να τα χάσεις όλα!

-Τι σκαρώνεις;!

-Θα σε καταστρέψω με τον πρώτο από τους τρεις Μοχθηρούς Θεούς! Πρώτα θα φέρω πίσω τον Καπετάνιο Διαγουμιστή από το νεκροταφείο με τη μαγεία της Αναγέννησης του Τέρατος!

-Δεν μπορείς!

-Είναι πολύ αργά για να με σταματήσεις! θυσιάζω και τα τρία μου θηρία! Για να καλέσω τον πρώτο Μοχθηρό Θεό! Μεγάλο πλάσμα του σκοταδιού σε καλώ! Βγες από τα βάθη της Γης και φέρε μου τη νίκη! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ! ΜΟΧΘΗΡΟ DREADROOT! (4000)

Όταν τα τρία τέρατα θυσιάστηκαν, τη θέση τους πήρε ένα τεράστιο πλάσμα σε μέγεθος το οποίο έμοιαζε να είναι η σκοτεινή εκδοχή του Obelisk... Η όψη του ήταν τόσο αποκρουστική που τους τρόμαξε όλους...Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό πήρε ακόμα 500 πόντους.

-Τώρα έχω μεγάλο πρόβλημα...Είπε στον εαυτό της η Sailor Jupiter καθώς έβλεπε το Μοχθηρό Dreadroot να στέκεται μπροστά της έτοιμο να την καταστρέψει...

-Χάρη στο Προχωρημένο Σκοτάδι, το Θηρίο μου είναι πιο δυνατό από ποτέ! Είσαι παγιδευμένη στον κύκλο της καταστροφής σου Makoto και σε λίγο η εκδίκηση θα είναι δική μου! Είπε γελώντας χαιρέκακα.

-Ποτέ!

-Μα κοίτα...Το απόλυτο σκοτάδι μας περικυκλώνει...Δυναμώνοντας το Μοχθηρό Dreadroot, ενώ τα τέρατά σου στέκονται αδύναμα στη σκιά του. Πρώτα θα τα χάσεις. Και μετά θα χάσεις τη ζωή σου!

-Τίποτα τέτοιο δε θα γίνει!

-Δε νομίζω...Όλα θα ξεκινήσουν τώρα! Είπε η Samora και το θηρίο της άρχισε να βρυχάται, μετά έδωσε τη διαταγή:

-Μοχθηρό Dreadroot επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε τον Valkyrion τώρα!

Η επίθεση του Μοχθηρού Θεού ήταν πανίσχυρη και ισοπέδωσε ολοκληρωτικά τον Valkyrion κι έριξε τους πόντους ζωής της Sailor Jupiter στους 2000

-Δεν έχεις τίποτα που να μπορεί να συγκριθεί με την απίστευτη δύναμη του Μοχθηρού Dreadroot! Παρ' το απόφαση...Έχασες!

-Δεν εγκαταλείπω ποτέ! Πρώτα παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Φιλανθρωπία! Τώρα τραβάω τρεις κάρτες και πετάω δύο! Μετά καλώ τον Gazelle, το Βασιλιά των Μυθικών Ζώων, έπειτα ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Ωραία, τώρα θα σου επιτεθώ ξανά! Εμπρός Μοχθηρό Dreadroot!

Και ο Gazelle καταστράφηκε εύκολα.

-Τώρα δεν έχεις κανένα τέρας στη αρένα. Είναι απλά θέμα χρόνου. Μόλις σας νικήσουμε, η Γη θα τυλιχτεί στο σκοτάδι και οι τρεις Μοχθηροί Θεοί θα σκορπίσουν τον τρόμο και την καταστροφή...

-Τι εννοείς με αυτό;

-Όταν εσύ και οι φίλοι σου βγείτε από τη μέση, εμείς τα μέλη της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας, θα κυβερνήσουμε αυτόν τον κόσμο με τη βοήθεια των τριών Μοχθηρών Θεών...

-Δεν θα το επιτρέψουμε να γίνει! Είπε αποφασιστικά.

«Ή τώρα ή ποτέ. Για να νικήσω αυτό το πράγμα, πρέπει να τραβήξω τον Obelisk τώρα...αλλιώς θα χάσω...Έλα Καρδιά των καρτών...Οδήγησέ με...» Είπε και τράβηξε κλείνοντας τα μάτια. Όταν είδε τι πήρε, ήταν ικανοποιημένη:

-Ετοιμάσου να χάσεις Samora!

-Και πώς σκοπεύεις να με νικήσεις;

-Θα σου δείξω. Ενεργοποιώντας την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος, για να φέρω πίσω τον Valkyrion! Τον Πολεμιστή Magna!

-Και λοιπόν; Το Μοχθηρό Dreadroot τον νίκησε πριν από λίγο.

-Ναι, αλλά αποφάσισα να δώσω στον πολεμιστή μου μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία. Γι αυτό αποχαιρέτα το πλάσμα σου!

-Το τέρας μου είναι πολύ δυνατότερο από το δικό σου!

-Ίσως, αλλά ξέχασες ότι το δικό μου αποτελείται από πολλά τέρατα! Valkyrion! Χωρίσου!

Κι αμέσως χωρίστηκε στα τρία τέρατα που ενώθηκαν αρχικά...όμως η κίνησή της δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμη:

-Και τώρα ετοιμάσου να δεις μια δύναμη που όμοιά της δεν υπάρχει στον κόσμο! Θυσιάζω τους τρεις πολεμιστές μαγνήτες για να καλέσω την κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού!

-Δεν μπορεί!

-Πολύ αργά γι αυτό! ΠΑΡΟΥΣΙΑΣΟΥ ΤΩΡΑ! ΓΙΓΑΝΤΙΕ ΣΤΡΑΤΙΩΤΗ OBELISK! (4000)

Με την τοποθέτηση της κάρτας στην υποδοχή όλος ο δίσκος μονομαχίας άρχισε να ηλεκτρίζεται, γαλάζιοι κεραυνοί άρχισαν να πέφτουν σε όλο το μήκος και το πλάτος της αρένας και μια μπλε μπάλα σχηματίστηκε πολύ ψηλά στον ουρανό.

-Πού είναι;!

-Κοίτα προσεκτικά... Είπε η Sailor Jupiter καθώς η μπλε αυτή μπάλα χτύπησε το έδαφος με απίστευτη βιαιότητα και μέσα από αυτήν βγήκε ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός και στάθηκε απέναντι από το Dreadroot και ήταν έτοιμος να τον καταστρέψει.

-Τα κατάφερες τελικά...

-Ναι! Και τώρα θα σε καταστρέψω μια για πάντα!

-Δε νομίζω...Κοίτα καλύτερα. Μου φαίνεται ότι ο Θεός σου είναι μισός από ότι είχε στην αρχή.

-Τι;! Όχι...Η επίθεσή του έπεσε στους 2000 πόντους.

-Το πρόσεξες βλέπω...Χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του Μοχθηρού Dreadroot, η επιθετική δύναμη κάθε τέρατός σου, κόβεται στη μέση και τώρα θα τον στείλω στο νεκροταφείο!

-Τότε άσε τις φλυαρίες και κάνε μου επίθεση αν τολμάς...Την προκάλεσε τότε η Sailor Jupiter που είχε ένα πολύ πονηρό σχέδιο για να αντεπιτεθεί.

-Πολύ καλά αλλά θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτά σου τα λόγια! Εμπρός Μοχθηρό Dreadroot! Κατάστρεψε αμέσως τον Obelisk!

Αμέσως το πλάσμα της επιτέθηκε με σκοπό να διαλύσει τον Obelisk. Φαινομενικά η επίθεση ήταν επιτυχής και ο Θεός της Αιγύπτου φάνηκε να είχε καταστραφεί...όταν όμως ο καπνός καθάρισε. Το αποτέλεσμα τους εξέπληξε σχεδόν όλους. Ο Obelisk ήταν ακόμα εκεί...

-Πώς;! Δεν μπορεί! Θα έπρεπε να είχα καταστρέψει τον Αιγύπτιο Θεό σου!

-Ναι θα έπρεπε...Αλλά κατάφερα να σώσω τον Obelisk όταν πέταξα αυτήν εδώ την κάρτα!

Και της έδειξε την κάρτα του Κρυστάλλου της Αγνής Καρδιάς. Έπειτα συνέχισε:

-Χάρη σε αυτό, απέκτησα μια μοναδική ειδική ικανότητα. Όταν αυτή η κάρτα στέλνεται στο νεκροταφείο, αφήνει ένα μικρό ηλεκτρόδιο συνδεδεμένο με ένα τέρας μου, σε αυτήν την περίπτωση, τον Obelisk.

-Και σου επέτρεψε να σταματήσεις τη μάχη μας πριν ο Θεός σου ήταν αρκετά άτυχος να συγκρουστεί με τον δικό μου.

-Ακριβώς! Αλλά τώρα τα παιχνίδια τελείωσαν! Θα σε νικήσω μια για πάντα! Η κίνησή μου! Θα καλέσω το άλλο μου μισό στην αρένα, τον Neo-Red Ranger (5000) και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, θα καλέσω και τον εαυτό μου! (4000) Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό!

Προτού ολοκληρώσει, κοίταξε τον Neo με νόημα. Αυτός κατάλαβα αμέσως τι σχεδίαζε και της έδειξε το σήμα της νίκης. Μετά από αυτό, προχώρησε στην κίνησή της:

-Τώρα...! Θα μας θυσιάσω...! ΚΑΙ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΣΥΝΤΡΙΨΩ! Χρησιμοποίησε τη δύναμή μας για να αυξήσεις τη δική σου!

Όταν το είπε. Τα δύο τέρατα πιάστηκαν από τους μεγάλους μύες του Obelisk και η δύναμή του αυξανόταν ολοένα και περισσότερο, τόσο που ο αριθμός της επίθεσης έπαψε να υφίσταται και το άπειρο πήρε τη θέση του...όταν έγινε αυτό, ο Obelisk σήκωσε ψηλά τα τεράστια χέρια του και τα μουγκρητά του συντάραξαν τους πάντες.

-Δεν μπορείς να το κάνεις! Φώναξε τρομοκρατημένη η Samora.

-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε! Obelisk, επίθεση τώρα! Δείξε στο Μοχθηρό Dreadroot γιατί σε λένε Βασανιστή!

-Όχι!

-Obelisk, ΓΡΟΘΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΟΡΓΗΣ!

Η επίθεση του Obelisk ήταν καταστροφική και στόχος ήταν το Μοχθηρό Dreadroot. Τίποτα δεν ήταν ικανό να τον εμποδίσει. Με τη άπειρη δύναμη να ρέει μέσα στις φλέβες του, ήταν ασταμάτητος.

-ΟΧΙ! ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΩ ΝΑ ΧΑΣΩ!

-Έχασες ήδη! Τo Μοχθηρό Dreadroot δεν υπάρχει πια! Το ίδιο κι εσύ! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Όχι! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε η Samora πέφτοντας στα γόνατα μιας και είχε χάσει τη μονομαχία, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή, το σκοτάδι του Βασιλείου των Σκιών την κατάπινε σιγά σιγά.

-Όταν συμμαχείς με το σκοτάδι, δε νικάς ποτέ... Είπε η Sailor Jupiter καθώς τελικά οι σκιές την εξαφάνισαν από τα μάτια της. Με το που τελείωσαν όλα, όλοι έφτασαν κοντά στην Sailor Jupiter για να την συγχαρούν:

-Μπράβο σου αγάπη μου. Της είπε τότε ο Neo και τη φίλησε. Τα πήγες πολύ καλά...

-Αν δεν είχες βάλει τις κάρτες σου θα είχα χάσει...Του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Νικήσαμε ήδη τον πρώτο μας εχθρό...Αλλά φοβάμαι πως τα χειρότερα μόλις ξεκινούν...Είπε τότε ο Neo έχοντας πάντα στο μυαλό του αυτά τα τρία θηρία...


	37. Chapter 37

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3** **7**

 **ΟΣΙΡΗΣ Ο ΔΙΑΓΡΑΦΕΑΣ**

Το πρώτο βήμα έγινε, ο πρώτος Μοχθηρός Θεός είχε νικηθεί. Μετά από αυτή τη νίκη ο Neo προσπαθούσε να βρει μια λύση στο καινούριο πρόβλημα. Καθόταν στον υπολογιστή του και προσπαθούσε να βρει στοιχεία για τα τρία αυτά πλάσματα και φυσικά για τους κατόχους τους. Μετά από αρκετή προσπάθεια, τελικά κατάφερε να βρει κάτι. Καθώς δούλευε, χτύπησε το κουδούνι και η Mako πήγε να ανοίξει για να μην τον διακόψει.

Πίσω από την πόρτα ήταν και οι άλλες τέσσερις φίλες που ήρθαν για επίσκεψη. Όταν τις είδε ο Neo, τους είπε να έρθουν στο γραφείο του:

-Παιδιά έχω να σας δείξω κάτι πολύ σημαντικό, αφορά τους αντιπάλους μας

Τότε εκείνες τον ακολούθησαν και στήθηκαν γύρω από την οθόνη του υπολογιστή του.

-Λοιπόν αυτοί οι τρεις είναι οι τρεις αντίπαλοί μας και κάτοχοι των τριών Μοχθηρών Θεών. Ξεκινάμε με την αντίπαλό σου Mako...Ήταν η Samora, Από ότι λέει εδώ, ήταν πρώην φίλη σου, την είχες γνωρίσει πριν γίνεις Πολεμίστρια Sailor και την τελευταία φορά είχατε πάει μια εκδρομή και ανακαλύψατε κάποια αρχαία ερείπια. Στην προσπάθειά της όμως να τα εξερευνήσει, καταπλακώθηκε από αυτά και βρήκε φριχτό θάνατο. Και επέστρεψε στη ζωή χάρη στο Μοχθηρό Dreadroot. Όπως είδες αγάπη μου, ότι έλεγε εναντίον σου, ήταν ψέματα, δεν ευθύνεσαι εσύ για ότι έγινε

-Αυτός εδώ ποιος είναι; Ρώτησε τότε η Usagi δείχνοντας αυτόν που του αντιστοιχούσε ο Μοχθηρός Διαγραφέας.

-Θα έφτανα και σε αυτόν. Αυτόν τον τύπο θα κλιθείς να τον αντιμετωπίσεις εσύ...Ονομάζεται Klemedius και ήταν μεγάλος επιστήμονας. Ισχυριζόταν ότι ήταν στενός μου φίλος αν κι εγώ βέβαια δεν τον θυμάμαι. Όταν μονομάχησα με τον Atem, δημιουργήθηκε ένα ρήγμα μέσα στο χωροχρόνο από τη μάχη μου με τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς κι έπεσε μέσα καθώς παρακολουθούσε τη μονομαχία. Πέθανε όμως στο ταξίδι του καθώς δεν ήταν προορισμένος να επιστρέψει. Αυτός λοιπόν γυρίζει τώρα χάρη στο Μοχθηρό Διαγραφέα για να εκδικηθεί...

-Δεν πρόκειται να σε αγγίξει αυτός ο εξυπνάκιας. Θα τον κανονίσω εγώ! Θα χρησιμοποιήσω τη δύναμη που μου εμπιστεύθηκες. Δε θα σε απογοητεύσω...Του απάντησε εκείνη...

-Ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε ο Neo.

-Και τι στοιχεία προέκυψαν γι αυτόν με τη μάσκα; Ρώτησε η Amy.

-Αυτός εδώ τώρα είναι η πιο αμφιλεγόμενη προσωπικότητα. Ονομάζεται Neofarus και δυστυχώς δεν προέκυψε σχεδόν τίποτα γι αυτόν, το ίδιο και για το πλάσμα που εξουσιάζει, το Μοχθηρό Avatar. Μου φαίνεται πως αυτός θα είναι ο δικός μου αντίπαλος και η μονομαχία μαζί του θα είναι ότι πιο δύσκολο έχω αντιμετωπίσει μέχρι τώρα...

Η συζήτησή τους όμως διακόπηκε από κάτι σαν σεισμό και αμέσως βγήκαν έξω να δουν τι συμβαίνει, αφού πρώτα μεταμορφώθηκαν όλοι.

Όταν το έκαναν, βγήκαν και το πρώτο πράγμα που αντίκρισαν ήταν το δεύτερο μέλος της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας. Μόλις τις είδε εκείνος, το μίσος τον κυρίεψε αμέσως:

-Επιτέλους αποφάσισες να βγεις Neo-Red Ranger!

-Εγώ βγήκα κι εσύ θα μπεις για πάντα στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών! Του απάντησε εκείνος νευριασμένα.

-Κοντά τα χέρια σου από το φίλο μου βλάκα! Θα σε αντιμετωπίσω εγώ στη μονομαχία! Ο Neo έχει με σοβαρότερα πράγματα να ασχοληθεί! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon αποφασιστικά και βγήκε μπροστά του.

-Τι; Εσύ; Θα αστειεύεσαι βέβαια! Δεν έχεις ιδέα πώς παίζεται το παιχνίδι. Δεν πειράζει όμως...Θα απολαύσω να συντρίψω μια από τις φίλες σου Neo...

-Πώς τολμάς να με προσβάλλεις έτσι;! Θα το μετανιώσεις! Τώρα είναι που θα σε κάνω λιώμα! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon θυμωμένη

Ο Neo βλέποντας την αποφασιστικότητά της, της πέταξε το δίσκο μονομαχίας μαζί με την τράπουλα, εκείνη τον φόρεσε αμέσως και του είπε:

-Είσαι δικός μου! Ας μονομαχήσουμε!

-Σύμφωνοι! Ας αρχίσει η διασκέδαση!

Και η μονομαχία ξεκίνησε. Η πρώτη κίνηση ήταν για τον Klemedius:

-Αρχίζω πρώτος! Παίζω το Μυστικό του Πορτραίτου (1200) σε θέση επίθεσης! Και με αυτό τελειώνω το γάρο μου!

Στην όψη του τέρατος, η Sailor Moon τα έχασε τελείως:

«Τι είναι αυτό...; Ίσως να θέλει να με παρασύρει σε παγίδα. Αν όμως το αφήσω εδώ, θα είναι χειρότερα. Γι αυτό θα επιτεθώ» Κι έτσι κάλεσε κι αυτή ένα τέρας:

-Παίζω το Θεϊκό Δράκο Ragnarok (1500) σε θέση επίθεσης! Κατάστρεψε αυτό το κάδρο!

Και το κάδρο καταστράφηκε με τον Klemedius να χάνει 300 πόντους ζωής, αλλά η κίνησή της δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμη:

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Τότε παίζω εγώ! Θα καλέσω το Βάρβαρο Φάντασμα των Κακών Ονείρων (1300) και πάλι σε θέση επίθεσης! Και τελειώνω το γύρο μου...

-Αυτό το τέρας ήταν πιο τρομακτικό από το προηγούμενο, κάτι που φάνηκε για τα καλά...

-Δεν ξέρω τι σκαρώνεις...Αλλά θα σε τελειώσω γρήγορα...Είπε η Sailor Moon τρέμοντας ολόκληρη...Δεν παίζεις τίποτα άλλο εκτός από αδύναμα τέρατα χωρίς καμία κάλυψη. Κι αυτό θα σου κοστίσει...

-Τότε κάνε μου επίθεση...

-Πολύ ευχαρίστως! Πρώτα θα παίξω το Saber Tiger Dinozord (1500) σε θέση επίθεσης. Διάλυσε αυτό το φάντασμα!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Το φάντασμα διαλύθηκε με άλλους 300 πόντους ζωής να χάνονται για τον αντίπαλό της αλλά της είχε μείνει άλλη μια επίθεση:

-και τώρα Θεϊκέ μου Δράκε, επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής του!

Και το αποτέλεσμα, ήταν να χαθούν ακόμα 1500 πόντοι ζωής και να τον ρίξουν στους 2000. Ήταν όμως προφανές ότι κάτι ετοίμαζε...

«Πρέπει να περιμένει κάτι και γι αυτό σπαταλάει τις κάρτες του...Πρέπει να το αποτρέψω και μάλιστα γρήγορα» Σκεφτόταν πάλι η Sailor Moon που για την ώρα είχε τον έλεγχο.

-Σειρά μου τώρα! Παίζω αυτό! (1450)

Αρχικά το τέρας δε φαινόταν, το μόνο που άκουγες ήταν ο βηματισμός του, μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, άρχισε να αποκαλύπτεται σταδιακά. Όταν εμφανίστηκε ολόκληρο, η Sailor Moon τρελάθηκε εντελώς...:

-Αυτό το πράγμα...Είναι ακέφαλο...

-Φαίνεται ότι δεν έχεις ακουστά το θρύλο του Ακέφαλου Καβαλάρη ε;

-Δεν έχει σημασία! Θα τον στείλω σε ταξίδι χωρίς επιστροφή στο νεκροταφείο! Saber Tiger, επίθεση!

Και φυσικά ο Ακέφαλος Καβαλάρης, έγινε σκόνη. Και όχι μόνο:

-Θεϊκέ Δράκε! Επίθεση ξανά!

Κι έτσι οι πόντοι ζωής του έπεσαν πολύ χαμηλά στους 450

-Ένας γύρος ακόμα και θα χάσεις Klemedius! Τον προειδοποίησε η Sailor Moon.

Εκείνος άρχισε να γελά...

-Δεν έπιασα το αστείο! Είπε τότε εκείνη εκνευρισμένη.

-Το αστείο είσαι εσύ. Πίστευες ότι θα με νικούσες τόσο εύκολα;! Ούτε για αστείο! Τα τέρατα που κατέστρεψες, ήταν δόλωμα, το οποίο τσίμπησες για τα καλά! Και τώρα θα δεις τη δύναμη της τράπουλάς μου! Μιας και έχω τρία τέρατα στο νεκροταφείο, μπορώ να καλέσω το τέρας του απόλυτου θανάτου!

-Δε μου αρέσει αυτό που ακούω...

-Δες και μόνη σου! Εμφανίσου από τα βάθη του σκοταδιού...Σκοτεινή Νεκροφοβία! (2200)

Με το που έβαλε την κάρτα στην υποδοχή, μια φούξια σκιά άρχισε να περιφέρεται στην αρένα και μετά από λίγο, σταμάτησε στην πλευρά του για να πάρει σχήμα. Το τι επακολούθησε ήταν ιδιαιτέρως αποκρουστικό και τους σόκαρε σχεδόν όλους...

-Ώστε αυτό ήταν το σχέδιό σου από την αρχή...

-Ακριβώς! Και χάρη στην απροσεξία σου, κατάφερα να καλέσω ένα από τα ισχυρότερα τέρατα! Κι αφού είναι ακόμα η σειρά μου, ρίχνω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

Αυτή η καινούρια τροπή της μάχης, χάλασε τα σχέδια της Sailor Moon και τώρα χρειαζόταν ένα καινούριο σχέδιο και μάλιστα γρήγορα:

«Τώρα όλα ήρθαν ανάποδα...Αυτό το τέρας εκτός από το ότι με τρομάζει, είναι και πιο δυνατό από τα δυο δικά μου...»

Από την άλλη, αυτός φαινόταν πολύ σίγουρος:

«Έλα λοιπόν, ξέρω ότι θέλεις να μου επιτεθείς. Κι όταν το κάνεις, σε περιμένει μια έκπληξη...»

-Η κίνησή μου! Θα θυσιάσω το Θεϊκό μου Δράκο και θα καλέσω την Κατάρα του Δράκου! (2000)

-Δε σου αρκεί για να νικήσεις τη Σκοτεινή Νεκροφοβία!

-Το ξέρω ηλίθιε! Γι αυτό η ανάποδη κάρτα μου είναι μια μαγική κάρτα! Το Ξίφος της Σκοτεινής καταστροφής! Δίνει στο δράκο μου άλλους 400 πόντους επίθεσης. Αρκετούς για να εξαφανίσω αυτήν την αηδία! Επίθεση με τη φλόγα του δράκου!

Ευτυχώς η επίθεση ήταν επιτυχής και έβγαλε από το παιχνίδι τη Νεκροφοβία αλλά αυτό κάθε άλλο παρά στεναχώρησε τον Klemedius...

-Sailor Moon...Τελικά είσαι πολύ πιο ανόητη από όσο δείχνεις...Τώρα που έστειλες τη Σκοτεινή Νεκροφοβία στο νεκροταφείο, μου επέτρεψες να ελευθερώσω μια δύναμη που σε κάνει κομμάτια...Και θα πληρώσεις εσύ για τα κρίματα του φίλου σου...

-Κόψε τους γρίφους! Ξέρω πολύ καλά το λόγο για τον οποίο είσαι εδώ. Ήρθες για τον Neo αλλά αντιμετωπίζεις εμένα! Όσο περνά από το χέρι μου, δε θα σε αφήσω να απλώσεις χέρι πάνω του!

-Δεν είναι δική σου δουλειά!

-Είναι! Ότι απασχολεί τους φίλους μου, απασχολεί κι εμένα. Ξέρω τα πάντα για σένα, έμαθα ότι τον παρακολουθούσες όταν μονομάχησε με τον επιστήθιο φίλο του και ξέρω επίσης ότι σκοτώθηκες στην προσπάθειά σου να επιστρέψεις στον κόσμο μας από το ρήγμα που δημιουργήθηκε από τη μονομαχία..

-Και πού τα ξέρεις εσύ όλα αυτά;!

-Όπως είπες νωρίτερα, δεν είναι δική σου δουλειά! Αυτό όμως που σου ξέφυγε προφανώς γιατί δεν το υπολόγισε το επιστημονικό σου μυαλό, είναι ένα πράγμα...

-Και ποιο είναι αυτό...;!

-Όταν αποτυγχάνεις σε κάτι, πρώτα πρέπει να ρωτάς τον εαυτό σου για το τι έφταιξε και όχι να τα βάζεις με τους άλλους! Δεν ήσουν προορισμένος να γυρίσεις και από την άλλη εσύ ευθύνεσαι που έπεσες κι όχι ο Neo. Εκείνος εκτελούσε το καθήκον του. Εκείνη τη στιγμή πονούσε γιατί μαχόταν τον καλύτερό του φίλο αλλά κατάφερε να τον σώσει. Και σου το λέει κάποια που ήταν εκεί και τα είδε όλα!

-Βλακείες! Αν δεν ήταν αυτός, εγώ τώρα δεν θα είχα βρει το θάνατο, αλλά ο Μοχθηρός Διαγραφέας μού έδωσε μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία και τώρα είμαι εδώ για να τελειώσω αυτό που άρχισα. Μόλις σε συντρίψω, θα ασχοληθώ μαζί του!

-Έκανες δύο μεγάλα λάθη. Το πρώτο είναι ότι τα έβαλες μαζί μας και το δεύτερο πως δήλωσες πίστη στις σκιές. Και αυτό θα σε κάνει να χάσεις...

-Τότε ας συνεχίσουμε! Θα ενεργοποιήσω μια μαγική κάρτα που δεν έχεις ξαναδεί! Ορίστε! Το Σκοτεινό Άσυλο!

Αυτή η κάρτα ήταν μια κάρτα αρένας και όταν την τοποθέτησε στην ειδική θέση, το σκηνικό άλλαξε επιτόπου και για την ακρίβεια δεν ήταν καθόλου ευχάριστο. Χιλιάδες μάτια και στόματα που είχαν κι αυτά μάτια μέσα τους,, είχαν καρφώσει το βλέμμα τους πάνω στους δύο μονομάχους και οι παρευρισκόμενοι έτρεμαν από το φόβο τους...

-Τι έκανες εδώ; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon τρέμοντας κι αυτή από το φόβο της...

-Σε λίγο θα δεις τη δύναμη της μαγικής μου κάρτας. Που θα μου επιτρέψει να σε εξοντώσω! Χάρη στην κάρτα μου, υπάρχει ένα πνεύμα που γυρίζει στην αρένα και σε λίγο θα κυριέψει ένα από τα τέρατά σου. Το θέμα είναι ποιο...Δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να το βρεις!

«Και τώρα τι κάνω...; Ένα τέρας μου έχει κυριευθεί από το φάντασμά του αλλά δεν ξέρω ποιο...Αν κάνω λάθος, δεν ξέρω τι μπορεί να συμβεί» Αναλογίστηκε η Sailor Moon κι έκανε την επιλογή της:

-θα επιτεθώ με το Saber Tiger Dinozord! Αποφάσισε τελικά αλλά αυτή της η απόφαση ήταν λανθασμένη. Το πνεύμα βγήκε από μέσα του και τη χτύπησε κατευθείαν.

-Τι έγινε;! Είπε τότε έκπληκτη.

-Την πάτησες! Επέλεξες να μου επιτεθείς με ένα τέρας που είχε κυριέψει το πνεύμα του Σκοτεινού Ασύλου. Και δυστυχώς για σένα αυτό θα σου κοστίσει τους μισούς πόντους ζωής του τέρατος που πήγε να μου επιτεθεί! Είπε γελώντας ο Klemedius.

-Κάθαρμα! Με ξεγέλασες! Είπε τότε αυτή καθώς είδε τους πόντους ζωής της να πέφτουν στους 3250

-Και ξέχασα να πω. Οι πόντοι ζωής που χάνεις εσύ δεν πάνε χαμένοι, έρχονται σε μένα!

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα!

-Λυπάμαι που το λέω, αλλά τελειώσαμε...Αποκαλύπτω την παγίδα μου! Τον Πίνακα της Μοίρας!

Κι αμέσως εμφανίστηκε πάνω από το κεφάλι του, ένα είδος τραπεζιού με γράμματα και αριθμούς επάνω του, μαζί και ένα χέρι που μάρκαρε ένα γράμμα ή αριθμό. Στο άκουσμα του ονόματος, ο Neo μπήκε σε σκέψεις...:

«Αν είναι αυτό που νομίζω...η Sailor Moon την έχει πολύ άσχημα...»

-Τι είναι αυτό;

-Είναι η φονική συντριβή σου! Κοίτα πώς λειτουργεί! Κάποτε τον χρησιμοποιούσαν οι αρχαίοι για να επικοινωνούν με τα πνεύματα. Τώρα θα σου αποκαλύπτει ένα μήνυμα γράμμα προς γράμμα. Και να το πρώτο!

Τότε το χέρι κινήθηκε για λίγο και μετά σταμάτησε στο γράμμα D. Αμέσως ο Neo κατάλαβε και της φώναξε:

-Sailor Moon! Πρέπει να βιαστείς! Αν δεν κάνεις γρήγορα, θα χάσεις σε τέσσερις γύρους! Κάλεσε αμέσως την κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού!

-Θα το ήθελα αλλά δεν τον έχω στο χέρι μου!

-Τι το φοβερό έχει αυτή η κάρτα; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Mars.

-Το γράμμα D είναι το πρώτο από τα 5 γράμματα που αποκαλύπτονται στον Πίνακα της Μοίρας, τα υπόλοιπα είναι E, A, T, H. Βάλτε τα στη σειρά και θα δείτε...

Όταν το σκέφτηκαν καλύτερα, ανατρίχιασαν:

-Και τι θα γίνει όταν συγκεντρώσει και τα 5 γράμματα; Ρώτησε η Sailor Venus.

-Αν γίνει αυτό, θα σχηματιστεί η λέξη DEATH. Που σημαίνει ότι ο θάνατος θα πάρει τη Sailor Moon αφού θα έχει χάσει...

-Ακριβώς! Ακόμα κι αν δεν έχεις μηδέν πόντους ζωής, θα πεθάνεις!

-Θα σταματήσεις να γελάς όταν σε νικήσω! Τώρα καταλαβαίνω γιατί θυσίασες τη Σκοτεινή Νεκροφοβία τόσο εύκολα!

-Sailor Moon! Ο θάνατος έρχεται να σου πάρει τη ζωή! Σου έχουν μείνει μόνο τέσσερις γύροι! Τώρα ενεργοποιώ τη Σκοτεινή Πύλη! Χάρη σε αυτήν, μπορείς να επιτεθείς μόνο με ένα τέρας σε κάθε γύρο. Κι αν είσαι άτυχη και διαλέξεις αυτό που κυρίεψε το φάντασμα του Σκοτεινού Ασύλου...Ξέρεις τι θα πάθεις...Έπειτα θα παίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και θα καλέσω το Πνεύμα της Γης, το οποίο θα θυσιάσω για να κρατήσω το Σκοτεινό μου Άσυλο! Έτσι τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

Τα πράγματα είχαν γίνει πολύ δύσκολα, ο Klemedius την είχε παγιδεύσει και τώρα έπρεπε πάλι να αποφασίσει με προσοχή την επόμενη κίνησή της:

«Τώρα μπορώ να επιτεθώ μόνο με ένα τέρας...Αλλά πρέπει να προσέχω. Δεν πρέπει αν χάσω άλλους πόντους ζωής. Αυτή τη φορά θα χρησιμοποιήσω την Κατάρα του Δράκου» Όμως ο αντίπαλός της βιαζόταν:

-Εμπρός λοιπόν!

-Εντάξει! Πρώτα καλώ την Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon σε θέση άμυνας. Και μετά, Κατάρα του Δράκου! Επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής του!

Δυστυχώς ούτε τώρα πέτυχε το κόλπο. Τώρα είχε κυριευθεί η Κατάρα του Δράκου και της αφαιρέθηκαν 1200 πόντο ζωής.

-Όχι πάλι!

-Θα πρέπει να προσέχεις περισσότερο. Και τώρα ο Πίνακας της Μοίρας!

Κι εμφανίστηκε το γράμμα Ε. Τότε αυτός ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Κατάλαβες έτσι; Στο τέλος κάθε γύρου, θα εμφανίζεται κι ένα γράμμα!

Όσο αυτός μιλούσε, η Sailor Moon κοιτούσε επίμονα το δίσκο μονομαχίας του. Έπειτα του είπε:

-Δεν θα συμπληρώσεις τον πίνακά σου...Χρειάζεσαι άλλες τρεις θέσεις στις μαγικές κάρτες κι απ'ότι βλέπω, δεν έχεις και πολύ χώρο...

-Καλά που μου το είπες...Θα σου δείξω άλλη μια ικανότητα του Σκοτεινού Ασύλου. Μου επιτρέπει να παίξω μαγικές κάρτες και παγίδες στην ζώνη των τεράτων.

-Όχι...!

-Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις! Γι αυτό παραδώσου στη μοίρα σου!

-Ποτέ...!

-Ακόμα κι αν δεν κάνω τίποτα απολύτως, θα χάσεις. Σειρά μου! Παίζω τον Sangan (1000) σε θέση επίθεσης και θα τον θυσιάσω για να κρατήσω το Σκοτεινό Άσυλο, επίσης χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, μπορώ να πάρω ένα τέρας με 1500 πόντους ή λιγότερους από τις κάρτες μου στο χέρι μου. Αυτό είναι όλο!

Τώρα ήταν πάλι η σειρά της Sailor Moon και πάλι ήταν σε θέση να διαλέξει το μοναδικό τέρας με το οποίο θα έκανε επίθεση:

«Πώς μπορώ να αποφασίσω για κάτι που δεν μπορώ να δω...; Σίγουρα έχει κυριέψει την Κατάρα του Δράκου ή το Saber Tiger...» Δεν είχε ιδέα ότι η κατάρα του Δράκου είχε κυριευθεί για δεύτερη φορά...

-Παίζω την Ασπίδα της Χιλιετίας (3000) σε άμυνα!

-Δε θα νικήσεις ποτέ έτσι!

-Αρκετά! Saber Tiger! Επίθεση!

-Και πάλι δε θα πετύχει! Μπορεί να διάλεξες σωστά αυτή τη φορά αλλά δεν μπορείς να αποφύγεις την παγίδα μου! Το Κακό Πνεύμα της Σιωπής! Τώρα η επίθεσή σου ακυρώνεται και σε αναγκάζει να τη μεταφέρεις σε ένα άλλο πλάσμα!

-Εντάξει! Διαλέγω την Κατάρα του Δράκου!

-Καλή επιλογή! Αφού την έχει κυριέψει το πνεύμα του Σκοτεινού Ασύλου, την πάτησες πάλι!

Και δεν είχε άδικο, αυτή τη φορά έπεσε στους 850 πόντους. Δεν τα παρατούσε όμως...

«Δεν θα εγκαταλείψω! Θα βρω έναν τρόπο...Αν καταφέρω να αποκαλύψω αυτό το φάντασμα...Στάσου...Έχω μια ιδέα...!»

-Παίζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Έχεις ξοφλήσει Sailor Moοn...Καλύτερα να παραδοθείς τώρα. Δεν πρόκειται να βρεις τρόπο να με νικήσεις! Είσαι καταδικασμένη σε θάνατο!

-Αρκετά! Δεν θα εγκαταλείψω και αυτό ήταν!

-Τότε παίζω άλλο ένα γράμμα του Πίνακα της Μοίρας! Το Α! Και καλώ στην αρένα τις Ψυχές των Ξεχασμένων σαν θυσία για το Σκοτεινό μου Άσυλο. Σε δύο γύρους, θα πεθάνεις!

-Στη θέση σου θα κρατούσα τους πανηγυρισμούς μου! Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Επιλογή Δύναμης! Τώρα μπορώ να μεταφέρω κάθε μαγική κάρτα στην Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon! Κι έτσι το φάντασμα σου σαν στοιχείο εφοδιασμού που είναι, θα κυριέψει αυτό το τέρας. Και με τη μαγική μου κάρτα Εξορία του Κακού, θα την καταστρέψω, μαζί με το φάντασμά σου!

Η κίνηση πέτυχε κι επιτέλους το πνεύμα του σκοτεινού Ασύλου, εξολοθρεύτηκε.

-Δε με νίκησες ακόμα!

-Κι εγώ δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Αποκαλύπτω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος! Τώρα θα φέρω πίσω τη Σκοτεινή νεκροφοβία από το νεκροταφείο σου κι έτσι θα απενεργοποιήσω τη μαγική σου κάρτα! Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Δεν έχεις πια χώρο για να γράψεις το μήνυμά σου κι ακόμα χειρότερα, θα σου επιτεθώ κατευθείαν!

Με την επάνοδο της νεκροφοβίας λοιπόν, το Σκοτεινό Άσυλο εξαφανίστηκε , ο Klemedius έπεσε πάλι στους 1300 πόντους και η μονομαχία έπαιρνε νέα τροπή...

-Όμως μπορώ να παίξω άλλο ένα γράμμα! Και συγκριμένα το Τ.

-Δεν έχει σημασία! Δεν προλαβαίνεις!

Όμως ήταν η σειρά του και το τράβηγμα της κάρτας τον έκανε να γελάσει σαν να βγήκε ο κρυφός άσος από το μανίκι του...

-Με αυτήν την κάρτα θα πάρω τη νίκη!

-Φτάνουν τα λόγια! Απλά κάνε την κίνησή σου!

-Ετοιμάσου να χάσεις! Καλώ τον Jawgen τον Πνευματιστή! (200)

-Και τι κάνει αυτό το τέρας;

-Χάρη στην ειδικά του ικανότητα, μπορώ να καταστρέψω κάθε τέρας στην πλευρά σου που κλήθηκε με μαγική κάρτα ή παγίδα!

-Όχι! Εννοείς ότι...

-Ναι! Αποχαιρέτα τη Σκοτεινή Νεκροφοβία! Θα στείλω αυτήν την κάρτα στο νεκροταφείο και θα αφήσω το τέρας μου να κάνει τη βρωμοδουλειά για μένα!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, το ραβδί του Jawgen, κατέστρεψε τη Νεκροφοβία και το Σκοτεινό Άσυλο επέστρεψε.

-Όχι πάλι αυτό!

-Δεν το ήξερες; Τώρα που την έστειλα πάλι στο νεκροταφείο, το Σκοτεινό μου Άσυλο γυρίζει με όλες του τις ιδιότητες. Έτσι θα συμπληρώσω τον Πίνακα της Μοίρας! Ετοιμάσου να πας στην κόλαση! Είπε γελώντας

-Δε νομίζω! Σε αυτόν τον τελευταίο μου γύρο, θα σου τα πάρω όλα!

-Τότε κάνε κίνηση και θυμήσου. Το πνεύμα του Σκοτεινού Ασύλου γύρισε και έχει κυριέψει ένα από τα τέρατά σου αλλά και να διαλέξεις σωστά, η ανάποδη κάρτα μου θα σε εξοντώσει!

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Είπε τότε κι έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα...:

«Αυτό το τράβηγμα θα τα κρίνει όλα...Πρέπει να εμπιστευτώ τις κάρτες μου και θα τραβήξω τον Αιγύπτιο Θεό τώρα!» Είπε στον εαυτό της και τράβηξε κλείνοντας τα μάτια της. Το αποτέλεσμα την ικανοποίησε ιδιαίτερα. Και προχώρησε στην θυσία με λευκούς κεραυνούς να πέφτουν γύρω της:

-Θυσιάζω...Την Κατάρα του Δράκου...Το Saber Tiger Dinozord...και την Ασπίδα της Χιλιετίας...ΓΙΑ ΤΟΝ ΠΑΝΙΣΧΥΡΟ ΟΣΙΡΗ! ΤΟΝ ΟΥΡΑΝΙΟ ΔΡΑΚΟ! (X000-3000) ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΜΕΓΑΛΟ ΜΟΥ ΘΗΡΙΟ!

Όταν η κάρτα μπήκε στη θέση της, ο σχηματισμός του Όσιρη κατέστησε άχρηστο το Σκοτεινό Άσυλο ενώ ο δράκος έπαιρνε μορφή σταδιακά. Όταν ολοκληρώθηκε, ο βρυχηθμός του σήκωσε δυνατά κύματα αέρα που χτυπούσαν τον Klemedius στο πρόσωπο:

-Είναι αδύνατον!

-Ορίστε η κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού! Τώρα εσύ θα χάσεις! Και μάλιστα τα πάντα! Γιατί με την μαγική κάρτα Βαριά Θύελλα, θα ξεφορτωθώ ότι έχεις στην αρένα!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Κάθε μαγική κάρτα στην πλευρά του, καταστράφηκε.

-Όχι! Κατέστρεψες τον Πίνακά μου! Θα μου το πληρώσεις!

-Τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Μπρούντζινοι Ιππότες! Πετώντας τρεις κάρτες από το χέρι μου, μπορώ να καλέσω τρεις τέτοιους ιππότες στην αρένα!

-Τι σκαρώνεις αυτή τη φορά;!

-Αυτή τη φορά δεν θα ξεφύγεις Sailor Moon! Θα θυσιάσω αυτούς τους ιππότες για να καλέσω το απόλυτο τέρας μου!

-Τι;!

-Τώρα πλάσμα του σκοταδιού σε καλώ! Ξύπνα από τον αρχαίο σου λήθαργο κι έλα μαζί μου στη μάχη αυτή! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ! ΜΟΧΘΗΡΕ ΔΙΑΓΡΑΦΕΑ! (Χ000)

Μόλις έβαλε την κάρτα στην υποδοχή, λευκές φλόγες άρχισαν να φουντώνουν κάτω από τα πόδια του και το έδαφος άρχισε να ανοίγει, μετά από λίγα λεπτά το θηρίο του Klemedius έκανε την εμφάνισή του και άρχισε να βρυχάται μπροστά στον Όσιρη. Η Sailor Moon όμως δεν έδειχνε να πτοείται καθόλου

-Το τέρας μου παίρνει τη δύναμή του από τον αριθμό των καρτών που κρατάς εσύ. Έτσι έχει κι αυτός 3000 πόντους επίθεσης!

-Νομίζεις πως θα νικήσεις με αυτό το πλάσμα;

-Ναι! Ετοιμάσου να αντικρίσεις το τέλος σου! Ορίστε ο Θεός που μου έδωσε πίσω τη ζωή μου!

-Εδώ κάνεις λάθος...Έχεις ήδη χάσει τη ζωή σου από τη στιγμή που δήλωσες πίστη στις σκιές. Και τώρα θα νιώσεις τη δύναμη του Όσιρη. Όταν καλείς ένα τέρας, ενεργοποιείται η ειδική ικανότητα του Όσιρη!

-Δεν μπορείς!

-Το έκανα ήδη! Τώρα Όσιρη! Χτύπα τον Διαγραφέα με το Δεύτερο Στόμα σου! ΧΤΥΠΗΜΑ...ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗΣ!

Τότε ο Όσιρης άνοιξε το δεύτερο στόμα του και μια μεγάλη μπάλα αστραπής έφυγε από εκεί με στόχο τον Μοχθηρό Διαγραφέα. Και ήταν πετυχημένη. Ο Μοχθηρός Θεός έχασε 2000 πόντους επίθεσης

-Τι έκανες στο τέρας μου;!

-Εγώ δεν του έκανα τίποτα. Ο Όσιρης εξασθένησε την επίθεση του τέρατός σου κατά 2000 πόντους! Και τώρα δεν μπορείς να μου επιτεθείς!. Ήρθε το τέλος!

-Τότε τελειώνω το γύρο μου...!

-Όλα τελείωσαν! Τραβάω μια κάρτα και τώρα ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός μου έχει 1000 πόντους ακόμα! ΤΩΡΑ ΟΣΙΡΗ ΟΥΡΑΝΙΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ! ΑΠΟΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ ΤΟΝ ΜΕ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!

Η επίθεση του Όσιρη ήταν σφοδρή και ισοπέδωσε τον Μοχθηρό Διαγραφέα, μαζί και τους υπόλοιπους πόντους ζωής του κλείνοντάς τον σε έναν κύκλο με αστραπές, ενώ οι σκιές τον κατάπιναν όπως και την Samora.

Όταν η μονομαχία τελείωσε, ο ηττημένος είχε εξαφανιστεί από το πρόσωπο της γης και οι ήρωές μας ήταν και πάλι οι μεγάλοι νικητές:

-Μπράβο σου Sailor Moon. Είμαι περήφανος για σένα!

-Ευχαριστώ. Του απάντησε εκείνη.

Όμως μια φωνή τους διέκοψε:

-Με απογοητεύσατε για τελευταία φορά!

-Ποιος είσαι;! Δείξε μου το πρόσωπο σου δειλέ! Είπε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Θα συναντηθούμε όταν έρθει η στιγμή Φαραώ! Μπορεί αυτοί οι δύο να απέτυχαν αλλά εγώ θα τελειώσω ότι άρχισαν! Σύντομα ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα θα υποκλιθεί μπροστά στην ανώτερη δύναμη του Μοχθηρού Avatar!

-Δε θα με νικήσεις ποτέ!

-Φαραώ, οι μέρες σου είναι μετρημένες! Απόλαυσε τη νίκη σου τώρα που μπορείς! Γιατί η βασιλεία σου σε λίγο τελειώνει!

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του. Η μεγαλύτερη μονομαχία των αιώνων σύντομα θα ξεκινούσε. Επιτέλους ο Neo θα αντιμετώπιζε την σκοτεινή του πλευρά κατά πρόσωπο...


	38. Chapter 38

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3** **8**

 **RA VS AVATAR**

Η ώρα για τη μεγάλη μάχη πλησίαζε και ο Neo προετοιμαζόταν γι αυτό, κοιτούσε τις κάρτες του μία προς μία και προσπαθούσε να επιλέξει τις καταλληλότερες για να μονομαχήσει. Μιας και δεν γνώριζε τίποτα απολύτως για το πλάσμα που εξουσίαζε ο αντίπαλός του, έπρεπε να είναι έτοιμος για όλα:

«Ίσως αυτή η μάχη να είναι η πιο σκληρή που έχω δώσει ποτέ...Δε γνωρίζω τίποτα για το στυλ που μονομαχεί αυτός και κυρίως για το θηρίο του. Όσο όμως έχω πίστη στην Καρδιά των Καρτών...Δεν θα χάσω...»

Ξαφνικά όμως ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε απότομα. Σημάδι πως το πανηγύρι θα άρχιζε αργά ή γρήγορα. Κάτι που το αντιλήφθηκε ο Neo και βγήκε έξω από το σπίτι του αμέσως μαζί με τη γυναίκα του, μεταμορφωμένοι φυσικά...κι αμέσως χωρίς ούτε και οι ίδιοι να το καταλάβουν, βρέθηκαν στο κέντρο της πόλης όπου τους περίμεναν οι φίλες τους.

Ήταν όλοι έτοιμοι για δράση. Αλλά μια γνώριμη φωνή τους άλλαξε εντελώς τα σχέδια:

-Σου είχα πει ότι θα ξανασυναντιόμασταν Neo!

-Εσύ πάλι...! Είπε τότε αυτός φανερά συγχυσμένος.

-Δε βλέπω να χαίρεσαι που με βλέπεις...!

-Εμφανίσου μπροστά μου επιτέλους! Και πάψε να κρύβεσαι σαν το δειλό!

-Με γνωρίζεις πολύ καλά...Είπε τότε αυτός και σιγά σιγά η μορφή του άρχισε να φαίνεται στα μάτια τους. Όταν αποκαλύφθηκε για τα καλά, έβγαλε τη μάσκα του και το πρόσωπό του ήταν πλέον ορατό. Στην όψη του, ο Neo πάγωσε. Σαν να έβλεπε τον εαυτό του στον καθρέφτη:

-Δε μιλάς σοβαρά...

-Βλέπω ότι θυμήθηκες. Κάποτε ήμασταν ένα σώμα, ήμουν μέρος σου μέχρι που η γυναίκα σου με ξερίζωσε από σένα για πάντα...

-Δεν είσαι πια μέρος μου! Δεν θα παραδοθώ ξανά στο σκοτάδι! Και ότι ξεκίνησε η Mako, εγώ θα το τελειώσω!

-Τότε ας μονομαχήσουμε! Και ο νικητής θα μείνει σε αυτόν τον κόσμο! Ο ηττημένος θα εξαφανιστεί μια για πάντα!

-Σύμφωνοι! Ας αρχίσει το Παιχνίδι των Σκιών! Είπε τότε ο Neo και τους μετέφερε όλους στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, έπειτα ενεργοποίησε το δίσκο του. Το ίδιο έκανε και ο Niofarus, ο οποίος ξεκίνησε και τη μονομαχία:

-Αρχίζω πρώτος! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και καλώ τον Καλικάντζαρο Ζόμπι (1100) σε θέση επίθεσης! Αυτά για την ώρα!

-Σειρά μου τότε! Ρίχνω κι εγώ μια κάρτα ανάποδα και θα παίξω τον Άγριο Ξιφομάχο Κέλτη! (1400) Κατάστρεψε αυτό το ζόμπι!

Δεν θα ήταν όμως τόσο εύκολο αυτό...:

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Τον Φοβερό Δέσμιο!

-Τι είναι αυτό;! Ρώτησε ο Neo καθώς κυκλωνόταν από ένα είδος βουνού με αιχμηρές άκρες πάνω του.

-Κοίτα στα πόδια σου. Τώρα κάθε φορά που επιτίθεσαι, θα ενεργοποιείς αυτήν την παγίδα, με αποτέλεσμα να χάνεις 500 πόντους ζωής!

-Όχι...

-Ναι! Και αφού δεν μπορείς να ακυρώσεις την επίθεσή σου, η παγίδα μου θα ενεργοποιηθεί και θα σε διαλύσει!

Τότε το βουνό ήταν έτοιμο να πέσει πάνω στον Neo, αλλά αυτός δεν έδειχνε να ανησυχεί...:

-Ανόητε! Καιρός να ενεργοποιήσω τη δική μου παγίδα! Τον Καταστροφέα Παγίδας! Ενεργοποιείται μόνο όταν ο αντίπαλος βάζει μια παγίδα κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης, έτσι μπορώ να την καταστρέψω αμέσως!

Όπως κι έγινε. Το βουνό συντρίφτηκε στα πόδια του Neo χωρίς αυτός να πάθει τίποτα.

-Παλιο...Είπε τότε θυμωμένος ο Niofarus. Το είχες σχεδιάσει από την αρχή!

-Κοίτα λίγο τον εαυτό σου...Έχασες 300 πόντους ζωής. Και όχι μόνο. Με κάθε πόντο που θα χάνεις, θα εξασθενείς ακόμη περισσότερο. Όταν οι πόντοι ζωής σου φτάσουν στο μηδέν, θα γίνεις ένα με το σκοτάδι του Βασιλείου των Σκιών.

-Δεν θα γίνει αυτό...

-Τότε ας συνεχίσουμε για να δούμε ποιον θα καταπιούν οι σκιές...!

Ήταν η κίνηση του Niofarus και σκεφτόταν ποια στρατηγική θα χρησιμοποιήσει. Όμως ο Neo φαινόταν πολύ ανυπόμονος:

-Εμπρός λοιπόν!

-Δε χρειάζεται να βιάζεσαι! Μια καλή κίνηση θέλει χρόνο!

-Όσο κι αν προσπαθήσεις, στο τέλος θα καείς από το Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα!

-Η κίνησή μου λοιπόν! Παίζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και καλώ το Gemia (1300) σε θέση άμυνας! Και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

«Τι στην ευχή σκέφτεται...: Ότι κι αν δοκιμάσει, θα γίνει στάχτη από τις φλόγες του Αιγύπτιου Θεού. Αλλά ευτυχώς γι αυτόν, δεν τον έχω ακόμα στο χέρι μου» Είπε ο Neo στον εαυτό του και προχώρησε στην κίνησή του. Τράβηξε μια κάρτα αλλά ούτε τώρα πέτυχε αυτήν που ήθελε:

-Σειρά μου! Παίζω την Κάρτα της Ιερότητας!

-Τι κάνει η μαγική σου κάρτα;

-Πολύ απλό. Επιτρέπει και στους δυο μας να τραβάμε κάρτες μέχρι να έχουμε έξι στο χέρι μας.

Ο Neo τράβηξε τις κάρτες του αλλά ούτε τώρα έβγαλε τον Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα...:

«Να πάρει...! Ούτε τώρα τον τράβηξα...!» κάτι που φαίνεται να κατάλαβα ο αντίπαλός του:

-Δεν τράβηξες ούτε τώρα την κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου θεού ε; Μάλλον θα πρέπει να σε βοηθήσω γι αυτό. Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου. Πολλαπλή καταστροφή! Χάρη σε αυτήν πρέπει να πετάξουμε όλες τις κάρτες στο χέρι μας και μετά να τραβήξουμε πέντε νέες κάρτες. Βέβαια αυτό μου κοστίζει 100 πόντους ζωής για κάθε νέα κάρτα.

Έτσι ο Niofarus έπεσε στους 3200 πόντους, αλλά ούτε και με αυτήν τη βοήθεια ο Neo κατάφερε να τραβήξει το φτερωτό του δράκο...Κάτι που τον έκανε να εκνευρίζεται...και ήταν και η σειρά του...:

-Βάζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Τότε παίζω εγώ! Είπε και τράβηξε:

«Όλα είναι έτοιμα τώρα...»

Η κάρτα αυτή ήταν ότι χρειαζόταν. Και συνέχισε την κίνηση:

-Θυσιάζω το Gemia για να καλέσω τον Puppet Master! (0) Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, δίνω 1000 πόντους ζωής για να φέρω από το νεκροταφείο, τρία νέα τέρατα!

Έτσι κάλεσε τρία ακόμα θηρία που πήραν θέση πίσω από τον Puppet Master.

-Κρίμα που τα καινούρια σου τέρατα δεν μπορούν να επιτεθούν τώρα...

-Το ξέρω πολύ καλά! Έχω σχεδιάσει κάτι πολύ καλύτερο! Θα σε αναγκάσω να φέρεις το Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα στο χέρι σου με αυτό! Τη μαγική κάρτα Σκοτεινός Οριστής!

-Δεν μπορεί!

-Τώρα θα την πάρεις στο χέρι σου υποχρεωτικά αλλά μη φοβάσαι, δεν θα την έχεις για πολύ!

-Τώρα αρχίζω να καταλαβαίνω τι σκαρώνεις! Γι αυτό με έβαλες να φέρω τον Αιγύπτιο θεό στο χέρι μου και κάλεσες τρία τέρατα αμέσως. Θέλεις να μου πάρεις την κάρτα έτσι;

-Είναι πολύ αργά για να το αποτρέψεις! Άνοιξε! Ανταλλαγή!

-Το ήξερα!

-Τώρα δώσε μου το Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα! Είπε ο Niofarus και ο Neo του τον έδωσε, ενώ αυτός πήρε την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος. Δεν έδειχνε όμως να πανικοβάλλεται που η πιο δυνατή κάρτα του χάθηκε από το χέρι του. Είχε ένα πολύ πονηρό σχέδιο απ'ότι φαίνεται...Σαν να ήθελε ο αντίπαλός του να του πάρει την κάρτα...

-Το σκηνικό έχει στηθεί. Σε λίγο θα σε ταπεινώσω με το ίδιο σου το θηρίο!

-Μη μου το λες...Προφανώς σου διαφεύγει μια μικρή λεπτομέρεια. Τύποι σαν εσένα δεν μπορούν να ελέγξουν αυτήν την κάρτα...Μόνο όσοι ξέρουν τον αρχαίο ύμνο, μπορούν να τον καλέσουν. Κι εσύ έχεις μαύρα μεσάνυχτα...

-Τι είναι αυτά που λες;!

-Ξέχνα το...θα κάνω ότι δεν είδα τίποτε σε τελική ανάλυση...

-Ότι και να λες, δεν αλλάζει τίποτα! Θα σε νικήσω σε κάθε περίπτωση! Και μάλιστα θα πέσεις από τα χέρια του δικού σου πλάσματος! Σειρά σου!

-Όπως θέλεις...

-Βιάσου! Όχι πως έχει σημασία δηλαδή...Το αποτέλεσμα είναι προφανές. Θα πεθάνεις από τον Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα στον επόμενο γύρο!

-Δεν αφήνεις τις εξυπνάδες λέω εγώ...; Δεν πρόκειται ούτε να με ακουμπήσεις με την κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού...Κάλεσέ τον αν θέλεις...Και θα δεις τη δική μου απάντηση. Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Μέγα Ξίφος. Με αυτήν μπορώ να καλέσω αυτόματα τον εαυτό μου (5000) στην αρένα καθώς και το άλλο μου μισό, την Sailor Jupiter δηλαδή (4000) Εκτός αυτού, για κάθε κάλεσμα, εσύ χάνεις 500 πόντους ζωής κι αυτοί οι πόντοι προστίθενται σε μένα.

Έτσι ο Neo ανέβηκε στους 5000 πόντους ζωής ενώ αντίθετα ο Niofarus έπεσε στους 1200

-Ακόμα κι αν βάζεις κι άλλα τέρατα στην αρένα για να προστατευτείς, δεν θα έχει σημασία. Το αποτέλεσμα θα είναι το ίδιο! Σειρά μου! Ήρθε επιτέλους η ώρα...! θα προσφέρω τα τρία μου τέρατα σαν θυσία! Και στη θέση τους έρχεται η κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού! Ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα!

Ακριβώς ότι ζητούσε ο Neo:

-Καλή προσπάθεια κουφιοκέφαλε...Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Το Σκουλαρίκι Τριαντάφυλλο!

Όταν η εικόνα της παγίδας εμφανίστηκε, ταυτόχρονα η Mako χαμογέλασε...

-Τι είναι αυτό πάλι...;!

-Κοίτα καλύτερα τα τέρατα που θυσιάζεις. Πριν σταλούν στο νεκροταφείο, η επιθετική τους δύναμη, μεταφέρεται στους πόντους ζωής μου!

-Στάσου...! Αυτό σημαίνει ότι...!

-Ότι η κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου θεού, σου είναι άχρηστη!

Και δεν είχε άδικο σε αυτό. Με μια κίνηση ο Neo έφτασε στους 9550 πόντους ζωής ενώ από την άλλη, όταν ο Ρα εμφανίστηκε μέσα από τις φλόγες, η επίθεσή του ήταν το απόλυτο μηδέν. Κάτι που σόκαρε τον Niofarus:

-Πώς γίνεται ένας Αιγύπτιος Θεός να έχει επιθετική δύναμη μηδέν πόντων;!

-Ανόητε! Η επιθετική δύναμη του Φτερωτού Δράκου του Ρα ισοδυναμεί με το άθροισμα της επίθεσης των τεράτων που θυσίασες για να τον καλέσεις και χάρη στην παγίδα μου, όταν τα τέρατά σου στάλθηκαν στο νεκροταφείο, είχαν μηδέν πόντους επίθεσης. Έτσι ο Φτερωτός σου Δράκος κλήθηκε με μηδέν πόντους. Ήξερα πως θα επιχειρούσες να μου βουτήξεις την κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού κι έτσι ήμουν έτοιμος γι αυτό! Νόμιζες πως θα χρησιμοποιούσες τον Ρα εναντίον μου ε;! Ούτε να σου περνάει τέτοια ιδέα ηλίθιε!

-Να σε πάρει Neo...! Θα μου το πληρώσεις όταν σε στείλω στις σκιές! Γυρίζω τον Puppet Master σε θέση άμυνας!

-Σειρά μου τότε! Κέλτη Ξιφομάχε! Ξεφορτώσου αυτή τη μαριονέτα αμέσως!

Και η λεπίδα του σπαθιού του ξιφομάχου, έκοψε στα δύο τον Puppet Master για να τον καταστρέψει.

-Τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Τότε είναι η δική μου σειρά! Δε χρειάζομαι ένα τάρας με μηδέν επίθεση! Γι αυτό θα θυσιάσω το Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα! Και στη θέση του έρχεται Ο Σκοτεινός Άρχοντας! (2450)

-Δεν παραξενεύομαι που πέταξες τον Αιγύπτιο Θεό τόσο εύκολα.

-Και λοιπόν; Ακόμα κ αν καταφέρεις να τον καλέσεις χωρίς καμία θυσία, θα είναι άχρηστος και σε σένα! Αλλά ο γύρος μου δεν τελείωσε ακόμη! Βγάζω τρία τέρατα από το νεκροταφείο και θα φέρω ένα τέρας που ανήκε στον προηγούμενο αντίπαλό σου! Τη Σκοτεινή Νεκροφοβία! (2200) Μετά παίζω την Πρόωρη Ταφή. Δίνοντας 800 πόντους ζωής, θα αναστήσω το Δούκα του Αφανισμού!

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Κόσμημα των 4 Ψυχών, έπειτα ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Επιτέλους! Όλα είναι έτοιμα για την απόλυτη θυσία...

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Ετοιμάσου να βιώσεις μια δύναμη ίδια αν όχι ανώτερη από αυτήν του Αιγύπτιου θεού σου...

-Εμπρός λοιπόν...

-Θυσιάζω τα τρία μου τέρατα για να καλέσω το απόλυτο θηρίο!

Ο Neo δεν είπε λέξη και ο Niofarus συνέχισε έχοντας τα χέρια του υψωμένα:

-Από τα βάθη της αβύσσου σε καλώ ανίκητο θηρίο, έλα μέσα από τις πιο σκοτεινές σκιές και ρίξε την οργή σου πάνω στον εχθρό μου! Ο πιο ισχυρός από τους Μοχθηρούς θεούς είναι εδώ! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ! ΜΟΧΘΗΡΟ AVATAR! (?)

Με το που μπήκε η κάρτα στη θέση της, μια δόνηση άρχισε να κουνά το έδαφος και ο αέρας άρχισε να πάλλεται. Κάτι αναδεύτηκε μες στο σκοτάδι. Κάτι που πλησίαζε με ολοένα και μεγαλύτερη ταχύτητα, αλλά στα μάτια των μονομάχων συνέχιζε να είναι αόρατο. Όχι όμως για πολύ...

Ένα δυνατό φως άστραψε ξαφνικά στην αρένα. Κραυγές τρόμου ακούστηκαν από αυτούς που βρίσκονταν παρακολουθούσαν. Ο Neo κοίταζε με απάθεια τα νέο πλάσμα ενώ ο Niofarus χαμογελούσε χαιρέκακα. Το Μοχθηρό Avatar είχε εμφανιστεί.

Εξωτερικά φαινόταν σαν μια μεγάλη, μαύρη σφαίρα, η οποία περιστρεφόταν γύρω από τον εαυτό της με μεγάλη ταχύτητα. Αλλά κάτι περίεργο συνέβαινε. Το φως που περνούσε μέσα από την κενή περιοχή της σφαίρας δεν έβγαινε ξανά από την άλλη πλευρά.

-Ώστε αυτό είναι το δυνατό σου θηρίο...

-Ακριβώς! Και με αυτό θα σφραγίσω την καταστροφή σου Neo!

-Πώς βγαίνουν οι πόντοι επίθεσης και άμυνας;!

-Εύκολο. Οι πόντοι επίθεσης και άμυνας του Μοχθηρού Avatar είναι πάντα 100 περισσότεροι από το ισχυρότερο τέρας στην αρένα. Στη συγκεκριμένη περίπτωση, εσένα!

-Αδύνατον!

Ήταν όμως πολύ δυνατόν. Αυτόματα η επίθεση και η άμυνα του Μοχθηρού Avatar πήγε στους 5100 πόντους και μπορούσε να καταστρέψει κάθε τέρας του Neo.

-Ήρθε επιτέλους η ώρα! Μοχθηρό Avatar, Καιρός να δείξεις τη δύναμή σου! κατάστρεψε τον Άγριο Ξιφομάχο Κέλτη αμέσως!

Η σφαίρα άρχισε να περιστρέφεται γύρω από τον εαυτό της με εκπληκτική ταχύτητα. Ο ξιφομάχος του Neo δεν ήταν σε θέση να κάνει τίποτα γι αυτό. Όταν όμως ένιωσε ότι πλέον δεν βρισκόταν στο έδαφος, κατάλαβε ότι η μοίρα του είχε πλέον σφραγιστεί. Το τελευταίο πράγμα που μπορούσε πλέον να νιώσει ήταν το ότι πλησίαζε όλο και περισσότερο στη σφαίρα. Μέχρι που απορροφήθηκε από αυτήν...Όμως ο Neo δεν έχασε τίποτα εκτός από το τέρας του...

-Τι συμβαίνει...;! θα έπρεπε να είχες καταστραφεί! Τι έκανες;!

-Ξέχασες το Κόσμημα των 4 Ψυχών; Μου επιτρέπει να σώζομαι από επιθέσεις 4 φορές. Και αυτή ήταν η πρώτη. Γιατί δεν ξαναδοκιμάζεις;

-Όσο κι αν το θέλω, δεν μπορώ! Πρέπει να τελειώσω το γύρο μου!

-Τότε είναι η σειρά μου! Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου!

Η κάρτα του όμως δεν αποκαλύφθηκε, ηλεκτρίστηκε για λίγο και μετά έμεινε ανάποδα όπως την έβαλε.

-Τι έγινε τώρα;! Είπε ο Neo με θυμό.

-Θα σου εξηγήσω. Όταν καλείται το Μοχθηρό Avatar, δεν μπορείς να παίξεις παγίδες και μαγικές κάρτες μέχρι να περάσουν δύο γύροι. Με άλλα λόγια, η ανάποδη κάρτα σου είναι άχρηστη για την ώρα...

-Τότε τελειώνω το γύρο μου...

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω. Τώρα θα αρχίσει το μαρτύριό σου. Θα καταστρέφω τα τέρατά σου ένα ένα! Ενώ εσύ δεν θα είσαι σε θέση να κάνεις τίποτα! Αυτή τη φορά, θα καταστρέψω εσένα τον ίδιο!

-Δε θα σε αφήσω!

-Νομίζεις ότι έχεις επιλογή γι αυτό;! Εμπρός Μοχθηρό Avatar! Εξόντωσε τον Neo-Red Ranger!

Τώρα το θύμα δεν ήταν μόνο η κάρτα αλλά και ο ίδιος ο Neo. Όταν η κάρτα του καταστράφηκε, αυτός έκανε πίσω πιάνοντας το στήθος του από τον πόνο μιας και ένιωσε για τα καλά αυτό το χτύπημα...

-Neo! Είσαι καλά;! Του φώναξε τότε η Sailor Jupiter που βρισκόταν πιο πίσω με τις άλλες και παρακολουθούσε...

-Μια χαρά είμαι...Απάντησε αυτός καθώς βγήκε πάλι μπροστά.

-Μην εγκαταλείπεις! Είμαστε όλοι μαζί σου! Του φώναξε και η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση! Τις διαβεβαίωσε εκείνος Αλλά ήταν εμφανές ότι οι επιλογές του λιγόστευαν:

«Πώς θα αντιμετωπίσω αυτό το πράγμα...; Με προστατεύει για την ώρα το κόσμημά μου αλλά σε δύο επιθέσεις, θα χάσω...Πρέπει να κάνω υπομονή και να αντέξω. Η ανάποδη κάρτα που έπαιξα, είναι το κλειδί όλης της μονομαχίας...»

-Είναι η σειρά μου...Θα ρίξω ένα τέρας ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου...

-Αυτό θα το απολαύσω...θα το ευχαριστηθώ να σε δω να σφαδάζεις...Θα καταστρέψω την πολύτιμη κάρτα σου!

-Δε θα τολμήσεις! Έτσι και το κάνεις, θα το μετανιώσεις πικρά!

-Και πώς θα με εμποδίσεις; Το τέρας μου είναι πάντα 100 πόντους δυνατότερο από κάθε τέρας σου. Τώρα που ο Neo-Red Ranger καταστράφηκε, η επίθεσή του είναι 4100 πόντοι, πάντα δυνατότερο από οποιοδήποτε τέρας στην αρένα

-Κάθαρμα...!

-Και τώρα, ώρα να σε κάνω να υποφέρεις! Ελπίζω να το απολαύσεις όπως κι εγώ...Εμπρός θηρίο μου! Διάλυσε την Sailor Jupiter!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η σφαίρα άρχισε να περιστρέφεται ακόμα πιο γρήγορα μέχρι που έφτασε στην Sailor Jupiter την οποία τράβηξε μέσα στο πεδίο της για να την καταστρέψει τελείως. Κάτι που ο Neo δεν μπόρεσε να αντέξει:

-ΟΧΙ!

Όταν η καταστροφή τελείωσε, δεν είχε μείνει τίποτα...Αυτό ήταν μεγάλο σοκ για τον Neo. Δεν μπόρεσε να το υπομείνει...

-Σε χρειάζομαι ακόμη...Έλεγε καθώς την έβλεπε να γίνεται κομμάτια μπροστά του. Μη αντέχοντας να βλέπει, γονάτισε κάτω. Τότε η οργή του άρχιζε να φωλιάζει και πάλι μέσα στην καρδιά του και ο θυμός να τον κυριεύει για άλλη μια φορά. Αυτό φάνηκε από χιλιόμετρα μακριά και η Sailor Jupiter το ένιωσε καθώς τη διαπέρασε ένα ρίγος.

-Neo! Όχι! Έλεγξε το θυμό σου!

Από την άλλη ο Niofarus απολάμβανε αυτή τη στιγμή:

-Αυτό είναι! Ο θυμός σου θα μου δώσει τη δύναμη για να σε νικήσω! Κι εσύ θα περιπλανιέσαι για πάντα στην άβυσσο του Βασιλείου των Σκιών του είπε γελώντας χαιρέκακα.

Όταν ο Neo σηκώθηκε και πάλι όρθιος, ήταν κυριευμένος από θυμό και οργή, τα μάτια του είχαν κοκκινίσει και στο πρόσωπό του φαινόταν καθαρά ότι τίποτα δεν θα τον σταματούσε.

-Πώς τόλμησες...Πώς τόλμησες να καταστρέψεις την πολύτιμη κάρτα μου;! ΘΥΜΗΣΟΥ ΤΑ ΛΟΓΙΑ ΜΟΥ! ΘΑ ΤΟ ΜΕΤΑΝΙΩΣΕΙΣ ΠΙΚΡΑ!

-Έτσι όπως σε βλέπω, δεν είσαι σε θέση να με απειλείς. Έχεις μόνο ένα τέρας και μια επίθεση. Σε λίγο θα τα χάσεις όλα! Τώρα θηρίο μου! Κάνε σκόνη το ανάποδο τέρας του!

Όπως κι έγινε. Αυτή τη φορά η επίθεση ήταν πιο ισχυρή από οποιαδήποτε προηγούμενη. Το ανάποδο τέρας καταστράφηκε και το αστικό κύμα παρέσυρε τον Neo και τον σώριασε στο έδαφος αναίσθητο.

-Όλα τελείωσαν Neo! Δεν έχεις άλλη επίθεση να προστατευτείς! Παραδώσου και αποδέξου τη μοίρα σου!

-Ποτέ...δε θα παραδοθώ...σε σένα...! Είπε καθώς δοκίμαζε να σηκωθεί όρθιος, αλλά μάταια, έπεσε και πάλι κάτω.

-Καλύτερα να μείνεις κάτω Neo! Όλα τελείωσαν! Δεν έχεις τίποτα! Ξέρω ότι το τελευταίο σου τέρας ήταν η Υπνοπαγίδα που στέλνει κάθε κάρτα που κρατάς, στο νεκροταφείο. Και αυτή τα στιγμή δεν έχεις απολύτως τίποτα στην αρένα ή το χέρι σου. Γι αυτό υποκλίσου σε μένα!

-Δεν ισχύει κάτι τέτοιο! Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή μέσα στο μυαλό του.

-Δεν μπορεί...Φαραώ...Προσπάθησε να πει ο Neo...

-Όπως ξέρεις πολύ καλά, το πνεύμα μου, είναι πάντα μαζί σου. Ποτέ δεν είσαι μόνος σου. Όλοι εμείς πιστεύουμε σε σένα. Δες και μόνος σου. Του είπε και τον οδήγησε σε μια καινούρια διάσταση.

-Πού βρισκόμαστε...;

-Εδώ βρίσκονται όλα τα πρόσφατα γεγονότα Neo. Και εδώ είμαστε κι εμείς. Όλοι έτοιμοι να σε υποστηρίξουμε. Του είπε και έκανε στην άκρη για να φανούν και οι άλλες πέντε.

-Είστε κι εσείς εδώ...Είπε με κάποια έκπληξη.

-Φυσικά...Πώς θα μπορούσαμε να λείπουμε από το μυαλό σου...; Του είπε η Sailor Jupiter χαρίζοντάς του το πιο γλυκό της χαμόγελο.

-Ξέρουμε πως μπορείς να νικήσεις. Του είπε και η Sailor Mars.

-Σωστά. Όσο είμαστε μαζί σου, δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να χάσεις. Τώρα σήκω και δώσ'του ένα καλό μάθημα. Τον πρότρεψε η Sailor Moon...

-Έχει δίκιο. Συμπλήρωσε ο Atem. Θυμήσου τη δεύτερη ιδιότητα της Υπνοπαγίδας...Αυτή θα σου δώσει τη νίκη...

Το πνευματικό αυτό παιχνίδι, τον ανανέωσε και κατάφερε να κοπάσει την οργή του. Τόσο που βρήκε πάλι δύναμη να ξανασηκωθεί:

-Θα σε νικήσω! Απλά δες με!

-Δεν ξέρεις πότε να τα παρατήσεις έτσι; Εντάξει. Αν θέλεις τόσο πολύ να χάσεις, ποιος είμαι εγώ που θα σε εμποδίσω...Τώρα που η μαγική σου κάρτα δεν ενεργεί πια, είσαι ανοιχτός σε επίθεση!

-Πιο σιγά ηλίθιε! Ο γύρος σου τελείωσε από καιρό! Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου και σε αυτόν το γύρο θα σε εξαφανίσω μια για πάντα!

Τότε ο Neo έκλεισε τα μάτια του και άρχισε να τραβάει κάρτες. Ταυτόχρονα άλλο ένα «παιχνίδι» παιζόταν στο μυαλό του:

-Έλα καλέ μου...τράβηξε 5 κάρτες, μια για την καθεμιά μας. Είπε η Sailor Jupiter και όλες τους ακούμπησαν τα χέρια τους στο δίσκο του, μετά η καθεμία του έδωσε από μία κάρτα. Όταν ολοκλήρωσε το τράβηγμα των καρτών, άνοιξε τα μάτια και είπε:

-Ετοιμάσου να χάσεις!

-Τι θέλεις να πεις;!

-Κλεισ'το και θα πω τι εννοώ! Τώρα που πέρασαν δύο γύροι, μπορώ να χρησιμοποιήσω τις μαγικές μου κάρτες και τις παγίδες μου! Πρώτα ενεργοποιώ την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Το Νόμισμα του Τρικέρατου! Με αυτό, κάθε ειδική ικανότητα στα τέρατα του αντιπάλου μου, ακυρώνεται! Έτσι το Μοχθηρό σου Avatar θα έχει την ίδια μοίρα με αυτήν του Φτερωτού Δράκου του Ρα. Το απόλυτο μηδέν!

-Δεν μπορείς να το κάνεις αυτό!

-Το έκανα ήδη! Τώρα το τέρας σου είναι ένα τίποτα! Και η κίνησή μου δεν τελείωσε ακόμα! Παίζω την επόμενη μαγική κάρτα με το όνομα Χρονοεπιστροφή! Με αυτήν μπορώ να φέρω ένα τέρας πίσω από το νεκροταφείο μου. Αν αυτό το τέρας είναι ένας Ranger, γυρίζει πίσω με τη διπλάσια επίθεση! Και διαλέγω εμένα φυσικά! Δες την επιστροφή μου στην αρένα με επιθετική δύναμη 10000 πόντων!

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα!

-Τελειώσαμε! Χάρη στην ειδική μου ικανότητα, μπορώ να καλέσω κάθε τέρας με το όνομα Jupiter στον τίτλο! Γι αυτό, ελάτε σε μένα Sailor Jupiter (4000) και Αιώνια Sailor Jupiter! (4500)

-Θα τελειώσεις επιτέλους;

-Όλα είναι έτοιμα...Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Αναγέννηση Τέρατος! Είσαι καταδικασμένος! Θα φέρω πίσω από το νεκροταφείο ένα τέρας που σπατάλησες με μεγάλη ευκολία! ΤΟ ΦΟΒΕΡΟ ΦΤΕΡΩΤΟ ΔΡΑΚΟ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΜΕΓΑΛΟ ΘΗΡΙΟ ΤΟΥ ΟΥΡΑΝΟΥ!

Βάζοντας τη μαγική κάρτα στην υποδοχή, η θέση όπου οι κάρτες μπαίνουν στο νεκροταφείο του Niofarus, άρχισε να καίγεται και μέσα από τις φλόγες, ο Θεός της Αιγύπτου, βγήκε, αλλά ήταν κλεισμένος μέσα στη φωτεινή του σφαίρα...

-Καιρός να δεις τη δύναμη της κάρτας του Αιγύπτιου Θεού! Τώρα κάνε πίσω γιατί θα απαγγείλω τον αρχαίο ύμνο. Αυτόν που θα ξεκλειδώσει τη δύναμή του...! Είπε τότε ο Neo και σταύρωσε τα χέρια του.

-Μου αρέσει αυτό το κομμάτι της μάχης πάντα...παρατήρησε η Sailor Jupiter...

-Κι εμένα το ίδιο. Έχει κάτι το μυστηριώδες όταν απαγγέλει αυτά τα μαγικά λόγια, συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Moon

"Ισχυρέ προστάτη του Ήλιου και του ουρανού, σε καλώ άκου τη φωνή μου. Μεταμορφώσου από σφαίρα φωτός και φέρε μου τη νίκη σε αυτή τη μάχη. Σφράγισε την έρημο με τη λάμψη σου και ρίξε την οργή σου πάνω στον εχθρό μου. Ξεκλείδωσε τις δυνάμεις σου από βαθειά ώστε μαζί να νικήσουμε"

Όσο ο Neo έλεγε τα λόγια, η σφαίρα άνοιγε και το σώμα του Θεού της Αιγύπτου άρχισε να παίρνει μορφή ξεκινώντας από τα φτερά του:

-ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΣΕ ΑΥΤΟ ΤΟ ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ ΤΩΝ ΣΚΙΩΝ ΟΤΑΝ ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟ ΟΝΟΜΑ ΣΟΥ ΦΤΕΡΩΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ!

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα βγήκε επιτέλους από τη σφαίρα παίρνοντας τη μορφή του και άφησε μια κραυγή.

-Σήκω θηρίο μου, στάσου δίπλα μου. Και μαζί, θα νικήσουμε!

-Δεν μπορεί να κατάφερες να καλέσεις τον Ρα. Δεν έχει κανέναν πόντο επίθεσης!

-Ως συνήθως δεν έχεις ιδέα...! Δεν έχεις ακούσει ποτέ για ειδικές ικανότητες;! Τώρα θα μας θυσιάσω και τους τρεις και θα μεταφέρω τους πόντους επίθεσης στον Φτερωτό μου Δράκο! Κι έτσι η δύναμή του θα εκτοξευθεί στα ύψη!

Το είπε και το έκανε αμέσως. Ο ίδιος και οι άλλες δύο κάρτες του, θυσιάστηκαν άμεσα και οι πόντοι επίθεσης του Ρα έφτασαν στο απίστευτο νούμερο των 18500 πόντων.

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Πώς έφτασε η δύναμή του τόσο ψηλά με μία μόνο κίνηση;! Ρωτούσε τρομοκρατημένος ο Niofarus.

-Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό!

-Έχει κι άλλο; Όχι!

-Αρκετά! Ένας γύρος μου είναι αρκετός για να σε εξαφανίσω από αυτόν τον κόσμο με ένα και μόνο χτύπημα χάρη σε άλλη μια ειδική ικανότητα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού μου! Είπε ξανά ο Neo κι έκλεισε τα μάτια του, έπειτα σταύρωσε και πάλι τα χέρια του. Όσο ο χρόνος περνούσε, άρχισε να εξαφανίζεται σταδιακά από την αρένα, μέχρι που στο τέλος δεν έμεινε τίποτα.

-Τι κάνεις τώρα;!

-Αποκαλύπτω την αληθινή δύναμη του Φτερωτού Δράκου του Ρα! Τώρα όλοι οι πόντοι ζωής μου εκτός από έναν, μετατρέπονται σε πόντους επίθεσης του Αιγύπτιου Θεού! Αυτή είναι η τελευταία φορά που θα με δεις, πριν σε καταπιούν οι σκιές για πάντα!

Όταν ο Neo εξαφανίστηκε από την αρένα, εκτός από τους πόντους ζωής του, εξαφανίστηκε και το σώμα του επίσης. Για την ακρίβεια μεταφέρθηκε κι αυτό στον φτερωτό Δράκο. Τώρα ο προορισμός του ήταν να γίνει ένα με το τέρας του και να του δώσει το εξωφρενικό νούμερο των 27949 πόντων επίθεσης...

-Πώς το έκανες αυτό...;!

-Χάρη στη ειδική του ικανότητα, κατάφερα να ενωθώ με τον Αιγύπτιο Θεό μου! Και τώρα θα πληρώσεις για όλα! ΕΜΠΡΟΣ ΦΤΕΡΩΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ! ΑΣ ΕΠΙΤΕΘΟΥΜΕ ΜΑΖΙ! ΘΕΙΚΟ ΚΑΝΟΝΙ ΦΩΤΙΑΣ!

Όπως κι έγινε τελικά. Η μπάλα που έφυγε από το στόμα το Ρα, τύλιξε στις φλόγες το Μοχθηρό Avatar και μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, το κατέστρεψε. Το ίδιο και τον κάτοχό του τον οποίο έκαψε ζωντανό.

-Η μοχθηρή σου βασιλεία τελειώνει! ΑΝΤΙΟ! Ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του Neo πριν τον αποτελειώσει συντρίβοντας το μυαλό του.

Όταν η μονομαχία ολοκληρώθηκε, οι σκιές εξαφανίστηκαν και ο Neo ήταν ο μεγάλος νικητής. Αμέσως όλες οι Sailor τον πλησίασαν και τον συνεχάρησαν.

-Τα κατάφερες...! Του είπε χαρούμενη η Sailor Mercury.

-Όλοι μας τα καταφέραμε. Είμαι πολύ περήφανος για σας. Είπε εκείνος κοιτώντας ειδικά την Sailor Moon και την Sailor Jupiter. Μαζί νικήσαμε τη Σκοτεινή Τριάδα.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα...Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon με μια δόση αμηχανίας.

-Και τώρα...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Venus.

-Και τώρα...Ελπίζω να μην προκύψει κάτι άλλο, χρειαζόμαστε λίγη ξεκούραση. Ελάτε τώρα, τους είπε ο Neo κι έβαλε μπροστά το χέρι του, αμέσως ακολούθησαν και οι άλλες και έδωσαν τον όρκο τους κάτω από το φως του ήλιου που μόλις είχε κάνει την εμφάνισή του...


	39. Chapter 39

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ** **39**

 **ΕΝΑΣ ΚΑΙΝΟΥΡΙΟΣ ΔΡΟΜΟΣ**

Η περιπέτεια με τους μοχθηρούς Θεούς είχε τελειώσει και οι ήρωές μας εκτός από τη νίκη, είχαν κερδίσει κι άλλα σημαντικά οφέλη. Όμως ο Neo δεν έμεινε ούτε τώρα ικανοποιημένος. Κάτι υπήρχε που δεν το έλαβε ακόμα. Γι αυτό το λόγο λοιπόν, ένα μήνα μετά τη μονομαχία του με τον Niofarus, αποφάσισε να ταξιδέψει και να βρει τον άνθρωπο που τον οδήγησε σε αυτό το δρόμο.

Όταν έφτασε στο σπίτι μετά τη βόλτα της με τα κορίτσια, η Makoto βρήκε ένα σημείωμα στο γραφείο του που έγραφε τα παρακάτω:

«Αγάπη μου, νικώντας τη σκοτεινή πλευρά μου, επέλεξα το δρόμο του φωτός από το δρόμο του σκότους. Όμως αυτός ο δρόμος δεν είναι στρωμένος με ροδοπέταλα. Απαιτεί σκληρή δουλειά και την καρδιά μου να είναι καθαρή από κάθε συναίσθημα περιττής οργής και θυμού...Γι αυτό λοιπόν θα αποσυρθώ για λίγο καιρό ώστε να καταφέρω να δαμάσω αυτήν την οργή. Θα επιστρέψω σύντομα ανανεωμένος στην αγκαλιά σου...Σου εμπιστεύομαι τον οπλισμό μου και όλα μου τα πράγματα...Σ'αγαπώ...Neo»

Διαβάζοντας αυτές τις γραμμές, ένιωσε ένα περίεργο συναίσθημα να την κυριεύει σε όλο της το σώμα. Κάτι ευχάριστο, το οποίο έβγαλε προς τα έξω...:

«Τώρα είμαι διπλά περήφανη για σένα...Εύχομαι να πετύχει το ταξίδι σου...» Είπε καθώς κρατούσε σφιχτά το χαρτί στα χέρια της...

Όσο για τον Neo, έπραξε αυτό που είπε. Δεν πήρε τίποτα από τον οπλισμό του. Κράτησε μόνο το ρολόι της τηλεμεταφοράς που φορούσε. Έβαλε μέσα στην τσάντα του μερικά ρούχα, και κάποια είδη πρώτης ανάγκης. Την έκλεισε και άρχισε να περιπλανιέται για να βρει αυτόν που έψαχνε μιας και γνώριζε ότι δεν είχε σταθερή θέση κι έπρεπε να κοπιάσει λίγο.

Τελικά στάθηκε τυχερός και τον βρήκε μέσα σε λίγες ώρες. Βρισκόταν έξω από την πόλη του Τόκυο σε μια απομακρυσμένη αλλά πανέμορφη τοποθεσία μέσα στα δέντρα και τον καθαρό αέρα. Όταν εκείνος τον είδε, δεν τον αναγνώρισε αμέσως, όταν όμως ο Neo πλησίασε πιο κοντά, η φυσιογνωμία του, ήταν γνωστή σε αυτόν.

-Για στάσου...Ο Neo δεν είσαι εσύ...;

-Αυτοπροσώπως δάσκαλε Ryu. Είμαι πολύ ευχαριστημένος που με θυμάσαι μετά από τόσα χρόνια. Είπε ο Neo και υποκλίθηκε με σεβασμό.

-Σήκω πάνω αγόρι μου...Φυσικά και σε θυμάμαι. Κατά τη διάρκεια των ταξιδιών μου, άκουγα πολλά για σένα και τα κατορθώματά σου...Έχεις βελτιωθεί πάρα πολύ από τότε που σε θυμάμαι. Πες μου όμως. Τι σε φέρνει πάλι σε μένα...;

-Δάσκαλε...Χρειάζομαι τη βοήθειά σου...Μπορεί να νίκησα κάθε εχθρό που παρουσιάστηκε αλλά ακόμα δεν έχω καταφέρει να μάθω το νόημα των δυνάμεών μου και της αληθινής μου φύσης. Επίσης ο θυμός και η οργή μου, με κυριεύουν συχνά κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης...Σε παρακαλώ.. Δώσε μου τα συμβουλή σου...

-Καταλαβαίνω πολύ καλά πώς νιώθεις. Έχω ακούσει για τις θεϊκές σου δυνάμεις και νομίζω ότι μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω στην αναζήτησή σου Ο δρόμος που διάλεξες, είναι πολύ δύσκολος και η οργή δεν πρέπει να έχει θέση. Αν μείνεις μαζί μου, θα μάθεις να χειρίζεσαι καλύτερα την εσωτερική σου δύναμη...

-Θα μείνω...Θα κάνω ότι μου πεις...Του απάντησε ο Neo με αποφασιστικότητα κι έβγαλε την τσάντα από τον ώμο του αφήνοντάς την κάτω.

-Είσαι από τους λίγους που θα μείνουν κοντά μου. Οι περισσότεροι δεν έχουν το κουράγιο και δεν αντέχουν όλα τα μέρη της εκπαίδευσης.

-Είναι μεγάλη μου τιμή που θα με δεχτείς κοντά σου δάσκαλε...Θα βάλω όλες μου τις δυνάμεις για να μη σε απογοητεύσω...

-Πολύ καλά παιδί μου...Ας αρχίσουμε δουλειά...Πρώτα απ' όλα θα ήθελες να μου δείξεις τις ικανότητες που ήδη έχεις στις πολεμικές τέχνες;

-Φυσικά...Μπορώ να σου κάνω μια μικρή επίδειξη. Απάντησε ο Neo κι άρχισε να δείχνει στον Ryu ότι γνώριζε μέχρι τώρα, δίνοντας ιδιαίτερη έμφαση στην κλωτσιά του Ανάποδου Ψαλιδιού που ήταν η αγαπημένη του. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, όταν τελείωσε, Ρώτησε τον Ryu:

-Πώς σου φάνηκα;

-Είμαι εντυπωσιασμένος, έχεις πολύ καλά στοιχεία. Ιδιαίτερα με ενθουσίασε αυτή η τελευταία κλωτσιά που δοκίμασες. Ποιος σου την έμαθε;

-Την έμαθα μόνος μου αυτήν. Όλα τα υπόλοιπα μου τα δίδαξε ένας φίλος από την Αμερική...

-Έξοχα. Είσαι ήδη μέσα στο κλίμα και τη φιλοσοφία που επιθυμώ να σου μεταδώσω. Όταν η εκπαίδευση τελειώσει, θα είσαι σε θέση να νικήσεις οποιονδήποτε και σε συνδυασμό με τις δυνάμεις σου, θα είσαι ανίκητος.

Έτσι πέρασαν δύο μέρες σκληρής προπόνησης που κρατούσε πολλές ώρες, όμως ο Neo δεν έβγαζε λέξη. Ήταν προετοιμασμένος για όλα και μπροστά στα οφέλη που θα αποκόμιζε, έκανε πίσω κάθε μορφή πόνου. Κάθε χτύπημα που δεχόταν από τις κινήσεις του δασκάλου του, τον πείσμωνε και τον έκανε δυνατότερο. Το μόνο που τον λύγιζε κάποιες φορές ήταν η φυσιολογική κούραση. Αλλά και πάλι δεν παραπονιόταν.

Την τρίτη μέρα, το βασικό μέρος της εκπαίδευσης είχε ολοκληρωθεί, αλλά ο Neo δεν ένιωθε ακόμα έτοιμος. Ειδικά μετά από αυτό που του είπε ο Ryu:

-Άκουσέ με παιδί μου, η βασική σου εκπαίδευση έχει ολοκληρωθεί με επιτυχία. Σου έμαθα όλες τις βασικές κινήσεις που με συνοδεύουν. Είσαι έτοιμος για τη μεγάλη σου πρόκληση;

-Ε...ναι...Νομίζω...Απάντησε ο Neo με κάποιο δισταγμό. Ποιον θα πρέπει να αντιμετωπίσω...;

-Εγώ θα είμαι ο αντίπαλός σου...

-Τι...; Εγώ...Δηλαδή...δεν είμαι ακόμα έτοιμος γι αυτό...

-Βλέπω την αμφιβολία στα μάτια σου παιδί μου...Φοβάσαι το τίμημα της ήττας, σωστά...; Δεν θα πρέπει να φοβάσαι. Αυτή η μάχη δεν κρίνει τη σωτηρία του κόσμου, ούτε θα στιγματίσει τη φήμη σου. Από την ήττα μαθαίνουμε πολλά περισσότερα. Αν με νικήσεις, θα είσαι έτοιμος να βγεις στις αληθινές μάχες. Αν όμως χάσεις, δεν πειράζει και πάλι, Αυτό θα σου δώσει την ευκαιρία να μάθεις από τα λάθη σου. Λοιπόν; Δέχεσαι;

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά ο Neo έδωσε την απάντησή του:

-Δέχομαι...Όμως ήταν παραπάνω από φανερό ότι η ήττα τον φόβιζε για τα καλά...

-Χαίρομαι γι αυτό...

-Όμως θέλω να ζητήσω μια χάρη.

-Τι χάρη;

-Αφού πρέπει να παλέψω μαζί σου, δεν θέλω να κάνεις οικονομία δυνάμεων, ούτε να με λυπηθείς σε αυτήν τη μονομαχία. Θα ήθελα να βάλεις κάθε σταγόνα ενέργειας που διαθέτεις ώστε να με σπρώξεις να βάλω κι εγώ τα δυνατά μου.

-Σύμφωνοι.

Και η πρώτη μάχη ήταν έτοιμη να αρχίσει...

-Έτοιμος; Τον ρώτησε ο Ryu.

-Έτοιμος...Απάντησε ο Neo αλλά πάντα διστακτικά...

Και η μονομαχία άρχισε. Πρώτος επιτέθηκε ο Neo αλλά η γροθιά που επιχείρησε, δε βρήκε το στόχο της καθώς ο Ryu παραμέρισε και την απέφυγε εύκολα για να περάσει αμέσως στην αντεπίθεση και να δοκιμάσει μια γυριστή κλωτσιά στο πρόσωπο του Neo. Ούτε όμως κι αυτός πέτυχε καθώς ο Neo κατάφερε να ξεφύγει με μια ανάποδη τούμπα. Κανείς όμως από τους δύο δεν ήταν διατεθειμένος να εγκαταλείψει. Πεισμωμένοι και οι δύο συνέχισαν να επιτίθενται ο ένας στον άλλο, ο Ryu συνήθως με τις γροθιές του και ο Neo με τις κλωτσιές, όμως ήταν εμφανές πως ο Ryu ήταν πολύ πιο έμπειρος σε αυτό το θέμα και ο Neo βρισκόταν σε δύσκολη θέση καθώς μπλοκάριζε με μεγάλη δυσκολία τις πανίσχυρες επιθέσεις του αντιπάλου του και εκτός αυτού, η κόπωση άρχισε να τον καταβάλλει. Κάτι που φαινόταν στις κινήσεις του καθώς δεν μπορούσε να τις εκτελέσει σωστά...και πάλι πάντως δεν το έβαζε κάτω. Σε κάποια στιγμή, όταν είχαν πιαστεί στα χέρια αλλά κανείς δεν μπορούσε να επικρατήσει και τελικά χωρίστηκαν, ο Ryu τού είπε:

-Τα πας πολύ καλά...Αλά η μάχη μας πρέπει να τελειώσει...

-Θα τελειώσει...Του είπε τότε ο Neo λαχανιασμένος

Όσο κι αν δεν ήθελε να το παραδεχτεί, δεν μπορούσε να συνεχίσει άλλο και τα χτυπήματά του ήταν πλέον αδύναμα. Δεν μπορούσαν να προξενήσουν ζημιά στον Ryu, ο οποίος πήρε την κατάσταση στα χέρια του και ξεκίνησε την τελική του επίθεση. Πρώτα πήδηξε στον αέρα και καθώς προσγειωνόταν, έπιασε τον Neo από το δεξί του χέρι και τον πέταξε από την άλλη πλευρά. Με το ζόρι κατάφερε εκείνος να σηκωθεί και δοκίμασε μια απελπισμένη προσπάθεια να τον χτυπήσει με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά αλλά μάταια, δεν είχε καθόλου δύναμη. Και τελικά ο δάσκαλός του, τον αποτελείωσε με την κίνηση που τον χαρακτήριζε. Το κύμα Hadouken, για να τον σωριάσει στο έδαφος μια και καλή...

Όταν η πάλη τελείωσε, τον πλησίασε και του έδωσε το χέρι να σηκωθεί λέγοντάς του:

-Είσαι καλά αγόρι μου...;

-Ήμουν και καλύτερα...Απάντησε ο Neo που δεν έχασε το χαμόγελό του, ούτε μετά από τόσο ξύλο που είχε φάει.

-Έχασες, αλλά βρισκόμαστε σε καλό δρόμο. Σύντομα, θα ανακαλύψεις την κρυμμένη σου δύναμη. Θα μονομαχήσουμε ξανά και θα δεις...

-Όπως το φοβόμουν...Δεν είμαι έτοιμος ακόμα γι αυτό...Έχω πολλά να μάθω ακόμα...

-Αρκετά όμως για σήμερα. Είχες μια δύσκολη μέρα και σου χρειάζεται ανάπαυση. Σου προτείνω να ξεκουραστείς για την επόμενη μέρα.

Ο Neo συμφώνησε αλλά αυτή η ήττα δεν τον άφηνε να ηρεμήσει με τίποτα...Το βράδυ που ο δάσκαλός του κοιμόταν, αυτός δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί. Σε κάποια στιγμή, έβγαλε μέσα από την τσάντα του, μια φωτογραφία της γυναίκας του και κάρφωσε τα μάτια του πάνω της σκεπτόμενος:

«Ελπίζω να πηγαίνουν όλα καλά εκεί πέρα...Μου λείπεις Mako μου...Σύντομα όμως θα γυρίσω στην αγκαλιά σου...»

Έπειτα σηκώθηκε όρθιος και βγήκε έξω. Ήταν νύχτα αλλά αυτό ουδόλως τον απασχολούσε. Κοίταζε το άπειρο με τα καστανά του μάτια και παράλληλα σκεφτόταν διάφορα πράγματα:

«Ήμουν σίγουρος ότι αυτό θα συνέβαινε κάποτε. Έχασα σε αυτή τη μονομαχία και μάλιστα ιδιαίτερα εύκολα. Αυτό δείχνει ότι δεν είμαι ακόμα έτοιμος, έχω πολλά να μάθω. Αλλά δεν υπάρχει καμία μα καμία περίπτωση να εγκαταλείψω...»

Έτσι όπως ήταν βυθισμένος στις σκέψεις του, οι νυχτερινές ώρες πέρασαν σχετικά γρήγορα και δεν άφησε ούτε για μια στιγμή την φωτογραφία της αγαπημένης του συζύγου από το χέρι του. Τελικά τον πήρε ο ύπνος...

Τελικά την επόμενη μέρα, ο Neo ξύπνησε το μεσημέρι. Ο Ryu τον άφησε να κοιμηθεί μιας και κατάλαβα ότι αυτή η ήττα τον επηρέασε βαθύτατα. Όταν ο Neo ξύπνησε, ο δάσκαλός του ήταν από πάνω του:

-Καλή σου μέρα...

-Καλημέρα...

-Κοιμήθηκες καλά...;

-Αρκετά καλά...

-Ελπίζω να συνήλθες από χτες μετά τη μάχη μας.

-Μια χαρά είμαι...Ακόμα και από τόσο ξύλο που μου έριξες

Τότε ο Ryu είδε τη φωτογραφία στο χέρι του:

-Αυτή η φωτογραφία είναι της γυναίκας σου;

-Ναι...

-Θα πρέπει να είναι πολύ περήφανη για σένα.

-Κι εγώ είμαι πολύ ευτυχισμένος που την έχω κοντά μου.

-Σου λείπει ε;

-Μου λείπει...Αλλά αξίζει τον κόπο.

-Δεν πρέπει να φοβάσαι. Δεν έγινε και τίποτα, η μάχη μας δεν είχε σκοπό να σε ταπεινώσει αγόρι μου.

-Ξέρω...Και τώρα έχω πεισμώσει δάσκαλε...Θα βάλω τα δυνατά μου και θα νικήσω. Δε με νοιάζει αν θα πέφτω από εξάντληση, αρκεί να πετύχω το σκοπό μου.

Η μέρα κύλισε με μαθητή και δάσκαλο να συζητούν για ώρες. Μέχρι που έπεσε η νύχτα. Ο Ryu κοιμήθηκε πρώτος αλλά ο Neo δεν είχε σκοπό να κοιμηθεί.

Βγήκε έξω λοιπόν και άρχισε με πείσμα να προπονείται. Δε λογάριαζε ούτε την ώρα ούτε τις συνθήκες. Με μανία ασκούσε τις κινήσεις του και τίποτα δε φαινόταν ικανό να τον εμποδίσει να πετύχει.

Έτσι κύλισε όλη η νύχτα καθώς και η επόμενη. Το μόνο που μπορούσες να ακούσεις, ήταν οι κραυγές του Neo καθώς εκτελούσε τις κινήσεις του. Όταν άρχισε να ξημερώνει, ο Ryu ξύπνησε αλλά όχι από μόνος του, οι κραυγές του Neo τον ξύπνησαν και βγήκε να δει τι συνέβαινε ανοίγοντας διακριτικά την πόρτα:

«Μα τι στην ευχή συμβαίνει...;» Αναρωτήθηκε.

Όταν είδε καθαρά τον Neo να εξασκείται, χαμογέλασε και είπε:

«Το έχει πάρει πολύ στα σοβαρά...Μπορώ να νιώσω την αποφασιστικότητά του...» Είπε και βγήκε από μέσα να τον δει. Όταν ο Neo τον είδε, σταμάτησε να πάρει κάποιες ανάσες.

-Δεν πρέπει να πιέζεις τον εαυτό σου τόσο πολύ...Του είπε.

-Είπα πως θα κάνω ότι περνάει από το χέρι μου για να πετύχω. Θα μονομαχήσουμε ξανά και αυτή τη φορά θα είμαι εγώ ο νικητής.

-Ανυπομονώ γι αυτό. Αύριο θα έχεις τη μονομαχία σου. Του είπε ο Ryu και συνέχισαν να ασκούνται μαζί μέχρι το απόγευμα. Όταν δεν είχαν προπόνηση, ο Neo είχε το μυαλό του στη γυναίκα του και μετρούσε τις ώρες μέχρι να γυρίσει πίσω στη ζεστή αγκαλιά τις...

Και τελικά η μεγάλη μέρα έφτασε, ο Neo ήταν πια έτοιμος, το θεωρούσε και ο ίδιος και με χαρούμενη διάθεση θα αντιμετώπιζε το δάσκαλό του για δεύτερη φορά και ήταν απόλυτα βέβαιος ότι θα ήταν αυτός ο νικητής.

Και δεν άργησαν να ξεκινήσουν. Ταυτόχρονα όρμησαν ο ένας στον άλλο χωρίς καμιά προειδοποίηση και άρχισαν τα απανωτά χτυπήματα. Όμως αυτή τη φορά ο Neo ήταν προετοιμασμένος στη εντέλεια και μπορούσε να αποκρούσει εύκολα τα χτυπήματα που δεχόταν. Αλλά η άμυνα δεν ήταν αρκετή κι έτσι πέρασε στην επίθεση κι άρχισε να σφυροκοπά χωρίς κανένα έλεος τον Ryu ο οποίος απέφευγε με μαεστρία τις επιθέσεις αλλά τώρα δεν ήταν το ίδιο, οι συνδυασμοί του Neo ήταν πιο ακριβείς και πιο προσεκτικοί με αποτέλεσμα το τελευταίο χτύπημα που δοκίμασε, να τον πετύχει στο στομάχι και να τον κάνει πίσω, αλλά και ο Neo έκανε πίσω μετά από αυτό το χτύπημα. Όταν βρέθηκαν σε μια μεγάλη απόσταση μεταξύ τους, έσφιξαν τις δεξιές γροθιές τους και όρμησαν «πετώντας» ο ένας εναντίον του άλλου και οι δύο γροθιές τους συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα. Ήταν τόσο δυνατές που δημιούργησαν ένα δυνατό κύμα αέρα που τους χτυπούσε και τους δύο στο πρόσωπο. Για 15 δευτερόλεπτα, κανείς δεν μπορούσε να επικρατήσει κι έτσι το οστικό κύμα τους πέταξε ξανά πίσω εκεί που ήταν. Λαχανιασμένοι είπαν ο ένας στον άλλο:

-Είμαι εντυπωσιασμένος... Έχεις βελτιωθεί θεαματικά...

-Στο είχα πει...Αυτή τη φορά δεν θα είναι το ίδιο...Θα νικήσω και θα βάλω όλες μου τις δυνάμεις...

-Εμπρός λοιπόν...!

Και αμέσως συνέχισαν χωρίς καθυστέρηση. Κανένα σημάδι κούρασης δε φαινόταν πάνω τους. Σε αυτό το σκέλος της μάχης, ο Neo είχε ένα άλλο σχέδιο:

-Ετοιμάσου! Αυτή τη φορά θα πάρεις μια γεύση από το ίδιο σου το φάρμακο! Και αμέσως πραγματοποίησε την Εναέρια Γροθιά του Δράκου (Shoyuken) και άφησε το δάσκαλό του κατάπληκτο. Αλλά ούτε κι αυτός κάθισε με σταυρωμένα τα χέρια, Επιχείρησε με επιτυχία την κλωτσιά-στρόβιλο και χτύπησε τον Neo τρεις φορές στην κοιλιά για να τον κάνει πίσω αρκετά μέτρα. Δεν το έβαλε όμως κάτω, συνέχισε να επιτίθεται, με γυριστές κλωτσιές, με απανωτές δεξιές γροθιές και με ότι μπορούσε. Σε κάποια φάση ο Ryu τού έπιασε τη δεξιά του γροθιά κι επιχείρησε να τον χτυπήσει με τη δική του αριστερή. Ούτε κι αυτός όμως τα κατάφερε γιατί και ο Neo έκανε το ίδιο., έτσι ο ένας κλείδωσε τον άλλο και δεν μπορούσαν να επιτεθούν. Όταν χωρίστηκαν τελικά, άρχισαν και πάλι. Πήδηξαν ψηλά και αντάλλαξαν τα χτυπήματά τους στον αέρα μέχρι να προσγειωθούν και πάλι στο έδαφος.. ξαφνικά ο Ryu άρπαξε τα χέρια του Neo και δοκίμασε να του κάνει ότι και την προηγούμενη φορά αλλά τώρα ο Neo πήδηξε κι έβαλε τα πόδια του πάνω στο χέρι του αντιπάλου του κι έτσι το κόλπο δεν έπιασε, αντίθετα στράφηκε εναντίον του και Ryu την έπαθε τελικά...

Όλα όμως τα ωραία πράγματα, κάποτε τελειώνουν. Όταν σηκώθηκε ο Ryu, είπε:

-Πάλεψες πολύ καλά, αλλά ο αγώνας μας θα τελειώσει στην επόμενη κίνησή μου...

-Είμαι έτοιμος...Απάντησε ο Neo με θάρρος.

Τότε ο Ryu έβαλε πίσω τα χέρια του και τοποθέτησε τις παλάμες του τη μια απέναντι στην άλλη, μετά από λίγο μια λευκή λάμψη άρχισε να παίρνει σχήμα στα χέρια του. Τότε ο Neo κατάλαβε τι σχεδίαζε να κάνει:

-Το Hadouken σου δεν θα πετύχει αυτή τη φορά...

-Θα το δούμε αυτό...! Είπε τότε ο Ryu με νεύρο και εκτόξευσε τη βολή του με όλη του τη δύναμη, η βολή πέτυχε τον Neo ακριβώς αλλά δεν το έβαζε κάτω. Συνέχισε να αντιστέκεται σθεναρά και του είπε:

-Όχι...! Αυτή ...τη φορά...Δεν θα τα καταφέρεις...!

Τότε η αληθινή εσωτερική του δύναμη, άρχισε να αποκαλύπτεται και κόκκινες αστραπές άρχισαν να τυλίγουν όλο του το σώμα. Όταν τον κάλυψαν ολόκληρο, άρχισε να διέρχεται μέσα από το Hadouken και μετά από λίγο άρχισε να το διαπερνά μέχρι που κατάφερε να περάσει από μέσα του. Το όλο σκηνικό άφησε τον Ryu με το στόμα ανοιχτό:

-Δεν μπορεί...! Κατάφερες και πέρασες το Hadouken! Είναι απίστευτό...!

Όμως ο Νέο μόλις ζεσταινόταν. Βγάζοντας μια πάρα πολύ δυνατή κραυγή, όρμησε τρέχοντας εναντίον του και βάζοντας όση δύναμη είχε στο δεξί του χέρι, τον χτύπησε με μια γροθιά στο στομάχι. Δεν σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, φύλαξε το καλύτερο για το τέλος. Πήδηξε και τον αποτελείωσε με τη δική του κίνηση. Το Ανάποδο Ψαλίδι, σε τέτοιο σημείο που οι κόκκινες αστραπές τον εξάντλησαν τελείως και τον έβγαλαν νοκ-άουτ από τον αγώνα...

-Τι απίστευτη δύναμη...Έλεγε όταν σηκωνόταν όρθιος μετά από λίγα λεπτά.

-Τα κατάφερα...Επιτέλους νίκησα...Είπε τότε ο Neo καθώς ξεφυσούσε.

-Ναι, με νίκησες καθαρά και τίμια. Το ένστικτό μου βγήκε αληθινό τελικά. Η αληθινή σου φύση αποκαλύφθηκε, είσαι εξαίρετος μαχητής και αφού νίκησες εμένα, τώρα μπορείς να νικήσεις οποιονδήποτε. Το έργο μου ολοκληρώθηκε.

-Σε ευχαριστώ δάσκαλε...Σου χρωστάω πολλά...Τώρα μπορώ να επιστρέψω...

-Και βέβαια μπορείς. Μόνο να θυμάσαι αυτό: Η εσωτερική σου δύναμη είναι το κλειδί του εαυτού σου...

-Θα το θυμάμαι...Απάντησε ο Neo και του έδωσε το χέρι του, έπειτα πήρε την τσάντα του και ήταν έτοιμος να αποχωρήσει...

-Ελπίζω να ξανασυναντηθούμε...Είπε ο Ryu.

-Κι εγώ...Απάντησε ο Neo και ξεκίνησε το ταξίδι της επιστροφής.

Όμως...

Δεν γνώριζε όμως ότι όλες αυτές τις μέρες που πραγματοποιούσε την εκπαίδευσή του, παρακολουθούταν συστηματικά από μια μυστηριώδη εγκληματική οργάνωση και ότι τα στατιστικά του καταγράφονταν σε βάσεις δεδομένων...Ειδικά όταν εκτέλεσε τις κινήσεις που νίκησαν τον Ryu, άφησαν άφωνο τον αρχηγό της οργάνωσης...Τον Στρατηγό Bison, ο οποίος είπε...:

-Σύντομα νεαρέ μαχητή...Θα είσαι δικός μου...Και άρχισε να γελά μοχθηρά...


	40. Chapter 40

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 4** **0**

 **Η ΑΡΧΗ ΤΩΝ ΣΥΓΚΡΟΥΣΕΩΝ**

Δύο μέρες μετά τη αποχώρηση του Neo για την εκπαίδευση του, και οι φίλες του ακολούθησαν το δρόμο του και ξεκίνησαν και αυτές να εκπαιδεύονται χωρίς να γνωρίζουν πόσο θα τους ωφελούσε αυτή η εξάσκηση. Συγκεκριμένα αποτραβήχτηκαν έξω από την πόλη του Τόκυο και ασκούνταν επί πολλές ώρες. Σαν πιο έμπειρη η Mako έδινε το καλό παράδειγμα σε όλες του, οι οποίες ακολουθούσαν πρόθυμα και το μαχητικό τους πνεύμα βελτιωνόταν συνεχώς...Χωρίς όμως να γνωρίζουν ούτε αυτές ότι παρακολουθούνται.

Εν τω μεταξύ, πολύ μακριά από την Ιαπωνία, σε ένα απομακρυσμένο νησί, ένα μαχητικό αεροσκάφος απογειωνόταν από τη βάση της οργάνωσης και ο Στρατηγός Bison που επέβαινε με τους «στρατιώτες» του, ετοίμαζαν το σχέδιό του για στρατολογία νέων μελών.

Ακολουθουμένος από τους τρεις άντρες που τον υπηρετούσαν, κατευθύνθηκε προς τον πίνακα ελέγχου του αεροσκάφους όπου τον περίμενε στην επικοινωνία ο κορυφαίος των επιστημόνων για να του δώσει πλήρη αναφορά σε σχέση με τα καινούρια δεδομένα που συγκέντρωσαν γύρω από τον Neo και τις φίλες του...Δεν πρέπει να παραλειφθεί κιόλας πως στο στράτευμά του, προστέθηκαν και δύο καινούρια μέλη τα οποία θα προκαλέσουν δυσάρεστη έκπληξη στα κορίτσια.

-Αυτή η κλήση με διέκοψε. Ελπίζω για το καλό σου να έχεις να μου πεις κάτι σημαντικό. Ξεκίνησε την κουβέντα ο Bison.

-Ναι Άρχοντά μου. Πρόκειται για τον νεαρό μαχητή που παρακολουθούμε εδώ και καιρό...

-Λέγε λοιπόν, τι βρήκατε γι αυτόν;

-Ονομάζεται Neo και την τελευταία εβδομάδα, πραγματοποιούσε εκπαίδευση κοντά στον Ryu. Ήρθε στο Τόκυο πριν από 5 χρόνια για μόνιμη εγκατάσταση και είναι ειδικός στους υπολογιστές.

-Δε χάνει το χρόνο του βλέπω. Επέλεξε το καλύτερο για να εξασκηθεί...

-Δεν είναι μόνο αυτό κύριε...Την τελευταία μέρα της εκπαίδευσής του, πάλεψε με τον Ryu και κατάφερε να βγει νικητής. Αυτό που μας προκάλεσε ιδιαίτερη εντύπωση, είναι η δύναμη που κρύβεται σε αυτόν το μαχητή. Οι δορυφόροι μας κατέγραψαν πολύ υψηλά στατιστικά. Ιδιαίτερα στην τελευταία του κίνηση.

Και του έδειξε την κίνηση του Ψαλιδιού.

-Πράγματι...Δεν έχω δει ποτέ ξανά τέτοια νούμερα. Αυτός ο νεαρός μαχητής κρύβει απίστευτη δύναμη. Ας δούμε αν μπορεί να ελεγχθεί από τις Ψυχικές μου Δυνάμεις...

-Όμως κύριε...Υπάρχει κάτι ακόμα. Από το Τόκυο έχουμε λάβει κάτι ασυνήθιστα δεδομένα σχετικά με μια ομάδι κοριτσιών...

-Τι είδους ομάδα;

-Αποτελείται από πέντε νεαρά κορίτσια με ιδιαίτερες δυνάμεις οι οποίες αυτήν την περίοδο εξασκούνται στην ξιφασκία και το τζούντο.

-Μπορείς να μου πεις τα ονόματά τους;

-Και βέβαια Άρχοντά μου...Με τη σειρά που τις βλέπετε, ονομάζονται ως εξής: Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Amy, Hino Reye, Kino Makoto και Aino Minako. Κάθε μια από αυτές κρατά στα χέρια της τη δύναμη ενός πλανήτη από το ηλιακό μας σύστημα, κάτι που τις κάνει πολύ δυνατές.

-Αλήθεια; Αυτό δείχνει ενδιαφέρον...

-Υπάρχει και κάτι ακόμα...

-Και τι είναι αυτό;

-Η πολεμίστρια με το όνομα Kino Makoto, γνωστή και ως Sailor Jupiter, είναι σύζυγος του νεαρού που αναζητούμε...

-Αυτό ήταν το καλύτερο που άκουσα μέχρι τώρα. Ίσως είναι το τέλειο δόλωμα για να πιάσουμε τον Neo...

-Κύριε...Επιτρέψτε μου να σας θυμίσω ότι αυτός ο μαχητής δεν είναι αυτό που φαίνεται. Μελετώντας τις προηγούμενες μάχες του, ανακαλύψαμε πως όσοι βασίστηκαν σε αυτήν την τακτική για να τον νικήσουν, πλήρωσαν πολύ ακριβό τίμημα. Εξαφανίστηκαν από το πρόσωπο της γης χωρίς να αφήσουν κανένα ίχνος πίσω τους. Προφανώς οι ικανότητες που κατέγραψαν οι δορυφόροι μας, δεν είναι οι μοναδικές...

-Καταλαβαίνω...Τώρα πιστεύω ότι βρήκαμε ακριβώς αυτό που ψάχναμε...Όμως δε θα του επιτεθούμε κατά μέτωπο. Δεν μπορούμε να ρισκάρουμε πιθανή αποτυχία. Θα κινηθούμε πλαγίως. Και εννοώ τις φίλες του. Η αποτυχία δεν είναι επιλογή κι έτσι πρέπει να διασφαλίσουμε την ολοκλήρωση του σχεδίου. Δείξε μου οπτική επαφή αυτών των Πολεμιστριών.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η εικόνα ήρθε αμέσως και ο Bison άρχισε να παρατηρεί με ενδιαφέρον την άσκηση όλων των κοριτσιών δίνοντας ιδιαίτερη βάση στην Sailor Moon και την Sailor Jupiter.

-Αυτές οι δύο φαίνονται προικισμένες, αλλά και οι άλλες δεν πάνε πίσω...

-Κύριε, πρέπει να είμαστε πολύ προσεκτικοί. Παρόλα τα δεδομένα που έχουμε συγκεντρώσει, ακόμα δεν μπορούμε να είμαστε σίγουροι για τίποτα.

-Όλα στην ώρα τους. Αυτή τη στιγμή θέλω να συνεχίσετε την έρευνά σας πάνω στον Neo. Δε με νοιάζει πόσο θα πάρει και δε θα δεχτώ κανενός είδους δικαιολογίες. Απλά κάντε το!

-Στις διαταγές σας. Είπε τελικά ο επιστήμονας και η επικοινωνία έκλεισε

Την ίδια στιγμή, ο στρατηγός γύρισε προς τους τρεις ακολούθους του και τους είπε:

-Ακούστε με καλά εσείς οι τρεις! Το να δοκιμάσουμε να χτυπήσουμε τον Neo απ'ευθείας, είναι πολύ μεγάλο ρίσκο. Γι αυτό εσείς θα αναλάβετε τις φίλες του. Θα τις φέρετε σε μένα κι έτσι θα κάνει αυτό που θέλουμε καθώς οι επιλογές του θα είναι ελάχιστες. Εσύ Sagat θα αναλάβεις αυτήν με τα κόκκινα, μόνο πρόσεχε, υπάρχει σε αυτήν μεγάλη πνευματική ενέργεια. Δεύτερον εσύ Vega θα χτυπήσεις την μπλε. Είναι ότι πρέπει για σένα δε συμφωνείς...; Όσο για σένα Balrog, σου μένει η ξανθιά με τα ίσια μακριά μαλλιά. Θα ήταν καλά να της ξαναφτιάξεις το πρόσωπο...

-Και τι θα γίνει με τις άλλες δύο Κύριε; Ρώτησε τότε ο Sagat.

-Περίμενα ότι θα το πεις. Γι αυτές έχω μια ειδική έκπληξη, είπε τότε ο Bison και χτύπησε τα δάχτυλά του ώστε να εμφανιστούν τα δύο καινούρια μέλη. Εκείνα παρουσιάστηκαν αμέσως και η μία από αυτές είπε:

-Εδώ είμαστε κύριε. Ποιες είναι οι διαταγές σας;

-Έχτε δουλειά εσείς. Δείτε τα θύματα σας. Τους είπε τότε ο Bison. Και τους έδειξε στην οθόνη:

-Μπορώ να πάρω αυτήν με τα πράσινα κύριε; Ζήτησε η μία από τις δύο.

-Νιώθω ότι έχετε παλιούς λογαριασμούς εσείς. Ας γίνει έτσι. Είναι δική σου!

-Ευχαριστώ Άρχοντά μου. Δε θα σας απογοητεύσω

-Το ελπίζω...Έτσι λοιπόν όλα ήταν έτοιμα για την τελική τους επίθεση και το αεροσκάφος έβαλε πορεία για τον τόπο άσκησης των Sailor...

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, οι ηρωίδες μας, τέλειωναν και σήμερα την προπόνησή τους, χωρίς να γνωρίζουν ότι η αληθινή εξάσκηση, τώρα θα άρχιζε:

-Ωραία, καλά τα πήγαμε και σήμερα...Είπε πρώτη η Mako.

-Κρίμα που ο Neo δεν είναι εδώ...Είπε η Amy με μια δόση θλίψης.

-Μην το λέτε αυτό παιδιά...Δεν έφυγε για να διασκεδάσει...Πήγε να βρει τον αληθινό του εαυτό. Πρέπει να είμαστε περήφανες που τον έχουμε φίλο. Και ειδικά εσύ Mako Τις έκοψε τότε η Usagi.

-Φυσικά και είμαι...Απάντησε εκείνη

Η συνομιλία τους παρόλα αυτά δεν κράτησε πολύ, ο θόρυβος του μαχητικού που ήταν έτοιμο να προσγειωθεί μπροστά τους, τους σταμάτησε και η φιγούρα που στεκόταν στην πόρτα, τις έκανε να απορήσουν:

-Ποιος είναι αυτός; Αναρωτήθηκε η Reye.

-Δεν ξέρω...Αλλά είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα μάθουμε πολύ γρήγορα. Απάντησε τότε η Mako.

-Καλησπέρα όμορφες πολεμίστριες. Τις χαιρέτησε ο Bison καθώς κατέβαινε από το αεροπλάνο.

-Ποιος είσαι;! Τον ρώτησε τότε η Reye σε έντονο ύφος.

-Επιτρέψτε μου να σας συστηθώ...Είμαι ο Στρατηγός Bison. Αρχηγός της μεγαλύτερης οργάνωσης του κόσμου. Και ήρθα να σας προτείνω μια θέση που θα σας εξασφαλίσει δόξα και μεγαλείο.

-Εξηγήσου! Τον πρότρεψε η Mako.

-Θα είμαι σύντομος. Αν έρθετε μαζί μας, η δόξα και το μεγαλείο θα είναι συνώνυμό σας. Αν όμως αρνηθείτε, σας περιμένει η καταστροφή...

-Δεν υπάρχει καμία τέτοια περίπτωση! Δεν θα πάμε ποτέ με τις δυνάμεις του κακού! Είπε η Amy με αποφασιστικότητα.

-Δεν σας το ζητάω σαν χάρη! Το απαιτώ! Και αφού το αρνηθήκατε, έχετε ήδη σφραγίσει τη μοίρα σας! Είπε τότε ο Bison κι έκανε χώρο για να περάσουν τα εργαλεία της καταστροφής...

Όταν ο Balrog, ο Sagat και ο Vega έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους, οι δύο τελευταίες φιγούρες τις σόκαραν όλες:

-Δεν μπορεί...Είναι αδύνατον...Πώς μπορέσατε να το κάνετε αυτό πάλι...; Είπε έντρομη η Minako.

-Με προδίδετε για άλλη μια φορά Ουρανέ και Ποσειδώνα...Δεν πειράζει όμως. Αυτή η φορά θα είναι η τελευταία! Είπε τότε η Usagi κι άλλαξε μορφή αμέσως. Τo ίσιο έκαναν και οι άλλες τέσσερις. Όμως όλα θα τελείωναν όταν οι μάχες θα ξεκινούσαν...

Δεν είναι δύσκολο να καταλάβει κανείς ότι η Sailor Moon και η Sailor Jupiter θα ρίχνονταν πρώτες στον αγώνα. Συγκεκριμένα η Sailor Uranus πήρε θέση απέναντι από τη Mako και της είπε ειρωνικά:

-Να που ξανασυναντιόμαστε πάλι...

-Ναι. Και χαίρομαι που σε ξαναβλέπω. Την πρώτη φορά με είχες ταπεινώσει και ήσουν τυχερή που δεν ήταν εκεί ο Neo για να σε πλακώσει. Τώρα όμως δεν θα είσαι τόσο τυχερή, στο εγγυώμαι.

-Αυτό έχει παλιώσει...Μονομάχησε μαζί μου αν δεν με φοβάσαι λοιπόν!

-Εντάξει αλλά μην μου πεις μετά ότι δεν σε προειδοποίησα...Είπε η Sailor Jupiter κι όρμησε με λύσσα εναντίον της. Η Sailor Uranus απέφυγε σχεδόν μηχανικά το χτύπημα και πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση, αλλά αυτή τη φορά τα πράγματα ήταν διαφορετικά. Γυμνασμένη στην εντέλεια, η Sailor Jupiter απέφευγε τις κινήσεις και όταν έβρισκε ευκαιρία, δοκίμαζε κι αυτή τα δικά της κόλπα, όπως να την πιάσει από το λαιμό και να τη χτυπήσει στο στομάχι με το γόνατο. Έπειτα της είπε:

-Αυτό στο χρωστούσα από τότε!

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα! Είπε η Uranus θυμωμένη και έβγαλε το ξίφος που είχε.

-Α έτσι ε;! Θες βρώμικο παιχνίδι;! Όπως θέλεις! Είπε και η Jupiter και εμφάνισε το δόρυ της. Δεν κάθισε όμως ούτε στιγμή:

-Πάρε αυτό! SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!

Από την αιχμή του δόρατος, έφυγε η βολή με τους κεραυνούς που πήραν το σχήμα του δράκου αλλά δε βρήκαν στόχο. Εξαγριωμένη από την αποτυχία της όρμησε κατά πάνω της κρατώντας το ακόντιο και άρχισε νέα σύγκρουση. Ξίφος και ακόντιο έκαναν πολύ φασαρία αλλά η μονομαχία δεν κράτησε και τόσο πολύ, το ξίφος της Uranus παγιδεύτηκε στην αιχμή του δόρατος και αναπόφευκτα της το απέσπασε:

-Σου είπα πως δεν θα είναι το ίδιο! Τώρα είσαι δική μου! Είπε και πήδηξε στον αέρα. Στην προσγείωση της κατάφερε δύο πολύ καλές κλωτσιές και με τα δύο πόδια στο πρόσωπο για να την τελειώσει...

-Πώς μπορεί να το έκανες εσύ αυτό!

-Να που μπορεί. Και κάνε μου τη χάρη να μείνεις κάτω!

Αλήθεια. Έμεινε κάτω...Για τα καλά...Και η Sailor Neptune έμεινε μόνη της.

-Τώρα είναι η σειρά σου! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Moon στρέφοντας το σκήπτρο προς το μέρος της.

-Δε θα με νικήσεις εμένα.

-Το έχουμε ξανακούσει αυτό...Ετοιμάσου!

-Έλα λοιπόν...Πότε θα βάλεις τα κλάματα...;

-Κλεισ'το! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon και το σκήπτρο άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί, έτοιμο για επίθεση. Βλέποντάς το αυτό ο Ποσειδώνας όρμησε κατά πάνω της, αλλά δεν έδειξε να πτοείται, ακόμα και όταν ο καθρέφτης της έδειχνε το πρόσωπό της. Αλλά μάταια, με μια απότομη κίνηση, χτύπησε με το σκήπτρο της το χέρι και της τον έριξε κάτω..

-Ξέχνα το καθρεφτάκι σου! Είπε και τον πάτησε για να τον κάνει κομμάτια.

-Όχι! Ο πολύτιμος καθρέφτης μου! Καταστράφηκε! Τι έκανες;!

-Να'ξερες πόσο περίμενα αυτήν τη στιγμή! Θα σε τελειώσω τώρα αμέσως!

Ευχαριστημένη από ατό το γεγονός, πραγματοποίησε εκ νέου επίθεση δοκιμάζοντας να κλωτσήσει την Sailor Neptune, απέτυχε αρχικά αλλά δεν το έβαλε κάτω και δοκίμασε άλλη μια γυριστή κίνηση, αφού πρώτα απέφυγε μια απότομη γροθιά από τη αντίπαλό της. Έπειτα πιάστηκαν στα χέρια και προσπαθούσαν επί πέντε λεπτά να επικρατήσει η μία της άλλης. Φαίνεται όμως ότι δεν υπήρχε νικητής κι έτσι χωρίστηκαν ξανά. Αυτό όμως δεν τις εμπόδισε να στήσουν καινούρια μάχη. Ταυτόχρονα πήδηξαν ψηλά και οι δύο και αντάλλαξαν στον αέρα μερικά χτυπήματα μέχρι να προσγειωθούν ξανά στο έδαφος. Εντελώς ξαφνικά η Sailor Neptune επιχείρησε να την πετύχει και πάλι στο πρόσωπο με τον αγκώνα αλλά γέρνοντας λίγο προς τα πίσω το σώμα της, η Sailor Moon κατάφερε να ξεφύγει ενώ ταυτόχρονα κατάφερνε να την «παγιδεύσει» στα πόδια και να την κάνει να μην μπορεί να κινηθεί. Σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων, τράβηξε τα πόδια της απότομα κι έριξε κάτω την αντίπαλό της, σε σημείο που να μην μπορεί να σηκωθεί τόσο εύκολα. Τότε εκτέλεσε το τελειωτικό χτύπημα καθώς απογειώθηκε και στην προσγείωση, την χτύπησε στο στομάχι με τον αγκώνα της χρησιμοποιώντας όλη της τη δύναμη με αποτέλεσμα να την κάνει να τσιρίξει από τον πόνο και να χάσει τις αισθήσεις της.

-Αυτό να σου γίνει μάθημα όταν σκεφτείς να με ξαναπροσβάλεις. της είπε καθώς αποχωρούσε. Έτσι έμειναν τρείς ακόμα αντίπαλοι...

-Ήξερα πως αυτές δεν άξιζαν τίποτα. Όμως εγώ δεν είμαι έτσι. Είπε ο Sagat και στράφηκε εναντίον της Sailor Mars. Και οι διαθέσεις του δεν ήταν και πολύ φιλικές...

-Δεν ξέρω ποιοι είστε εσείς αλλά ένα ξέρω σίγουρα. Δεν θα σας αφήσουμε να κάνετε ότι θέλετε. Εϊπε εκείνη και πήρε θέση μάχης. Πρώτος όμως επιτέθηκε ο Sagat με απίστευτη βιαιότητα. Ευτυχώς όμως αυτή βούτηξε και απέφυγε την επίθεση. Και όχι μόνο, στοχεύοντας χαμηλά, τον πέτυχε στα πόδια και τον έριξε κάτω. Ουδόλως τον απασχόλησε όμως αυτό. Σηκώθηκε αμέσως κι επιτέθηκε ξανά και με μια δυνατή γροθιά, την ξάπλωσε κάτω, μόλις πήγε να ξανασηκωθεί, της έκανε το ίδιο ακριβώς που του είχε κάνει εκείνη στην αρχή και αμέσως όρμησε να την αποτελειώσει όταν την ξαναείδε κάτω. Ευτυχώς δεν πέτυχε αυτή τη φορά αλλά πραγματοποίησε ένα άλμα και την κλώτσησε δύο φορές στο πρόσωπο. Μια δυσάρεστη έκπληξη τον περίμενε. Όταν την έπιασε από τα μαλλιά, εκείνη του έπιασε το χέρι και τον γύρισε ανάποδα, οι επανωτές επιθέσεις του Sagat, την είχαν καταβάλει αλλά δεν παραδινόταν με τίποτα. Το μαχητικό της πνεύμα ήταν ακόμα ολοζώντανο.

-Φαίνεται ότι σε υποτίμησα...Της είπε

-Και θα το πληρώσεις...του απάντησε

-Δεν έχει σημασία! Ποτέ μην προκαλείς κάτι που δεν μπορείς να το περάσεις! Της είπε ξανά και όρμησε καταπάνω της. Όμως η Sailor Mars δε είχε πει την τελευταία της λέξη:

-Μη βιάζεσαι τόσο γρήγορα! Mars Flame Sniper!

Το Φλογισμένο βέλος που έφυγε από τα χέρια της πέτυχε ακριβώς τα στόχο του και του κατάφερε ένα πολύ καλό χτύπημα κάνοντάς τον να πάει αρκετά βήματα πίσω. Και πριν προλάβει να καταλάβει τι έγινε, άρχισε να τον σφυροκοπά με συνεχείς γροθιές στην κοιλιά και στο πρόσωπο. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό η τελευταία από τις κλωτσιές τον πέτυχε για τα καλά στο πρόσωπο, κάτι που τον εκνεύρισε αφάνταστα και ετοίμασε από τα χέρια του μια βολή φωτιάς, αλά προφανώς του διέφευγε ότι πάλευε με την Πολεμίστρια της Φωτιάς και έτσι εξαπέλυσε κι εκείνη τη δική της φλογισμένη επίθεση. Οι δύο βολές συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα και η μία κατάπιε την άλλη καθώς ήταν πολύ ισχυρές και οι δύο. Όταν τελείωσαν τα πυροτεχνήματα, η Sailor Mars πήδηξε ψηλά στον αέρα και στην προσγείωση, τον χτύπησε με δεξί κροσέ στο πρόσωπο και τον ξάπλωσε κάτω. Τότε ο Sagat επιχείρησε να εκτελέσει την τελευταία κίνηση που ήταν παράλληλα και το μυστικό του όπλο. Πλησίασε αρκετά κοντά και την κατάλληλη στιγμή, απογειώθηκε χτυπώντας την έξι φορές διαδοχικά τη μία πίσω από την άλλη με μια κίνηση όμοια με αυτήν του Ryu και του Neo. Δυστυχώς αυτή η κίνηση ήταν η πιο δυνατή από όλες και δεν είχε αντιμετώπιση. Την εξάντλησε εντελώς και αποτελείωσε ταυτόχρονα.

-Στο είχα πει...Μην προκαλείς ότι δεν μπορείς να το περάσεις...Της είπε τότε με τις υπόλοιπες να μην μπορούν να το πιστέψουν αυτό που έβλεπαν και με τη Sailor Moon να τρέχει προς το μέρος της αμέσως:

-Είσαι καλά...Τη ρώτησε...

-Έτσι νομίζω...Αυτό το τελευταίο χτύπημα ήταν πάρα πολύ δυνατό. Αυτοί οι άντρες δεν είναι αυτό που φαίνονται, ένιωσα μια πολύ ισχυρή αύρα μέσα τους...

-Μη φοβάσαι...θα τα καταφέρουμε...Έχουμε δύο ευκαιρίες ακόμα...Εσύ έβαλες τα δυνατά σου. Αυτό έχει σημασία...

Τίποτα όμως δεν είχε κριθεί ακόμα. Οι δύο τελευταίες μάχες θα ήταν η τελευταία τους ελπίδα, όμως ο Vega δεν φαινόταν να έχει όρεξη για κανενός είδους παιχνίδια:

-Εσύ θα είσαι η αντίπαλός μου; Τι αστείο, περίμενα μια μεγαλύτερη πρόκληση. Δεν πειράζει όμως, θα νιώσεις για τα καλά το κρύο ατσάλι...

-Αφού νομίζεις ότι είσαι τόσο καλός, άφησε στην άκρη τις απειλές και αντιμετώπισέ με...Τον προκάλεσε η Sailor Mercury.

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση. Αφού έκανε μερικά βήματα μπροστά, ο Vega επιτέθηκε ξαφνικά με τον γάντζο του προτεταμένο αλλά ευτυχώς η Sailor Mercury μπλόκαρε την επίθεσή του και γλίτωσε από τις δυσάρεστες συνέπειές του, έπειτα κατάφερε να αποφύγει άλλη μια παρόμοια κίνηση σκύβοντας και τον κλώτσησε χαμηλά για να τον κάνει να χάσει τη ισορροπία του και να πέσει. Σηκώθηκε όμως αμέσως και τη χτύπησε με μια δυνατή γροθιά στο στομάχι αφού πρώτα απέφυγε μια προηγούμενη.

Όμως η Sailor Mercury σηκώθηκε σχετικά γρήγορα και πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση δοκιμάζοντας διαδοχικές γροθιές και κλωτσιές, οι οποίες δεν ήταν όλες πετυχημένες, αλλά η τελευταία κλωτσιά, ήταν επιτυχής. Τον πέτυχε στην κοιλιά και τον έκανε λίγο πίσω. Δεν τον πτόησε όμως αυτό. Αντεπιτέθηκε και αρχικά την κλώτσησε στο δεξί πλευρό και μετά ευτυχώς όχι πολύ της έσκισε την κορδέλα με τον γάντζο του. Ήταν τυχερή που δεν τραυματίστηκε σε αυτό το σημείο. Την χτύπησε όμως στο πρόσωπο με το χέρι και εκείνη του το ανταπέδωσε ρίχνοντάς το μία με τον αγκώνα στο αριστερό πλευρό αυτή τη φορά. Μάλιστα όταν πήγε να την τραυματίσει πάλι με τον γάντζο, του έπιασε το χέρι και τον αναποδογύρισε.

-Όχι! Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα! Δεν έχεις δει ακόμα τίποτα! Ετοιμάσου! Της είπε τότε αγριεμένος.

-Είμαι πάντα έτοιμη, του είπε αυτή τότε ήρεμα και ήρε θέση.

Τότε αυτός αφού έκανε μια τούμπα, της κατάφερε δύο απανωτά χτυπήματα και την έριξε κάτω, Όμως η Amy δεν τα παρατούσε, δοκίμασε μια από τις παγωμένες επιθέσεις της η οποία βρήκε το στόχο της και τον πάγωσε για λίγο. Όταν έγινε αυτό, τον πλησίασε κι έσπασε τον πάγο με μια γροθιά, αλλά και αυτόν μαζί. Πριν προλάβει να καταλάβει τι έγινε, στήριξε τα χέρια της στο έδαφος και άρχισε να τον χτυπάει αλύπητα με την Κλωτσιά Ελικόπτερο και τον ξάπλωσε αυτή κάτω. Αυτή η κίνηση όμως σηματοδότησε ταυτόχρονα και την τελική της καταστροφή καθώς τον εξόργισε τόσο πολύ που όταν τελικά σηκώθηκε πάλι όρθιος, πήδηξε ψηλά και καθώς κατέβαινε, την άρπαξε και την χτύπησε κάτω στο έδαφος με απίστευτη βιαιότητα για να την τελειώσει μια και καλή...

-Όχι κι εσύ...! Είπε τότε τρομοκρατημένη η Sailor Jupiter και αμέσως κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος της, τη στιγμή που ο Vega ήταν έτοιμος να δώσει κι άλλο χτύπημα αλλά η πελώρια σιλουέτα της, του χάλασε τα σχέδια.

-Θα πληρώσετε γι αυτό! Είπε τότε η Sailor Venus, η τελευταία που είχε μείνει και ο Balrog θα ήταν ο αντίπαλός της, φυμισμένος για τη απίστευτη βιαιότητά του και τις δυνατές γροθιές του.

-Δεν έχεις ελπίδα, Οι γροθιές μου θα έχουν το αίμα σου πάνω τους. Της απάντησε αυτός, σίγουρος για τον εαυτό του.

-Τότε ας σε δούμε! Τον προκάλεσε τότε η Αφροδίτη κι αυτός χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, της επιτέθηκε αμέσως ε μία από τις γροθιές του την οποία η Sailor Venus απέφυγε ενστικτωδώς αλλά είχε χρόνο να δοκιμάσει κάτι και αυτή. Συγκεκριμένα κατάφερε να περάσει τα πόδια της γύρω από τη μέση του και να τον πετάξει στην άλλη μεριά της αρένας. Αυτός θυμωμένος άρχισε να επιτίθεται με πιο πολλές γροθιές οι οποίες ήταν πολύ δυνατές κα κάποιες μάλιστα την πέτυχαν στο στομάχι και το πρόσωπο.

Τίποτα όμως δεν είχε κριθεί ακόμα. Αφού απέφυγε την τελευταία κίνηση, η Αφροδίτη του είπε:

-Πρόσεχε φίλε. Όταν ζητάς κάτι, μπορεί να το πάρεις! Και μετά το άλμα που πραγματοποίησε, τον πέτυχε με τη φημισμένη Κλωτσιά-Ποδήλατο κάνοντάς του μια καλή ζημιά. Δεν ήταν όμως αρκετό, το ακριβώς αντίθετο μάλιστα, πυροδότησε το θυμό του αντιπάλου της ο οποίος την πλησίασε και της έριξε την πιο δυνατή γροθιά που είχε, με αποτέλεσμα να τη ρίξει κάτω και να μην ξανασηκωθεί εύκολα...

-Αρκετά! Είπε τότε ο Bison που παρακολουθούσε όλες τις μάχες. Η διασκέδαση τελείωσε! Εσείς που χάσατε, θα έρθετε μαζί μας!

-Δε θα το επιτρέψω να γίνει! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Moon κι επιτέθηκε με το σκήπρτρο, αλλά η βολή της όχι μόνο δεν άγγιξε τον Bison μιας και προσέκρουσε σε ένα αόρατο τοίχος αλλά ήρθε και πίσω για να πετύχει την ίδια και να τη ρίξει κάτω...

-Ανόητη. Η δύναμή σου είναι ασήμαντη μπροστά στις ψυχικές μου δυνάμεις. Δεν έχει νόημα να αντιστέκεσαι...

-Εγώ όμως μπορώ να αντισταθώ! Είπε δυνατά και η Sailor Jupiter κι όρμησε κατά μέτωπο εναντίον του με το ακόντιο στο δεξί της χέρι να εξαπολύει κεραυνούς. Ούτε κι αυτή όμως είχε καλύτερη τύχη. Έπεσε στο αόρατο τείχος των ψυχικών του δυνάμεων κι αναγκάστηκε να κάνει κι αυτή πίσω και εκτός αυτού οι κεραυνοί της, γύρισα πίσω και χτύπησαν εκείνη, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή οι υπόλοιποι έπαιρναν τις Πολεμίστριες που έχασαν μαζί τους στο αεροσκάφος και μετά έκλεισαν και την πόρτα.

-Θα τα ξαναπούμε Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Σύντομα ! Είπε τότε ο Bison γελώντας καθώς το μαχητικό χανόταν σιγά σιγά.

-Και τώρα τι θα κάνουμε...; Μόνο δύο μείναμε...Είπε με τρόμο η Sailor Moon.

-Λάθος. Δεν είμαστε δύο. Είμαστε τρεις. Της θύμισε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Ναι, έχεις δίκιο. Λάθος μου. Ας ελπίσουμε μόνο ότι θα επιστρέψει γρήγορα...

Η κατάσταση είχε γίνει πολύ δύσκολη. Με δύο μόνο να έχουν μείνει και με τον Neo απόντα, για πόσο θα μπορούσαν να αντέξουν...;


	41. Chapter 41

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 4** **1**

 **ΣΤΑ ΙΧΝΗ ΤΗΣ ΟΡΓΑΝΩΣΗΣ**

Οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor μάχονταν για τη ζωή τους. Την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo επέστρεφε επιτέλους από την εκπαίδευσή του, κουρασμένος αλλά ταυτόχρονα ευχαριστημένος:

«Ο σκοπός μου εκπληρώθηκε...Τώρα που τελείωσα με αυτό, θέλω όσο ποτέ να τη σφίξω και πάλι στην αγκαλιά μου...Μου έλειψε τόσο πολύ αυτό το διάστημα...»

Καθώς βάδιζε μέσα στην πόλη, δεν σκεφτόταν πια τίποτε άλλο. Μόνο εκείνη. Αλλά τις σκέψεις του σε κάποια στιγμή, τις διέκοψε μια φωνή ενός κοριτσιού:

-Στάσου! Εσύ εκεί πέρα! Περίμενε!

-Ε; Είπε ο Neo παραξενεμένος και γύρισε το κεφάλι για να δει ποιος τον φώναζε. Τελικά είδε ένα νεαρό κορίτσι με σχολική στολή και γάντια όμοια με τα δικά του αλλά σε κόκκινο, να έρχεται προς το μέρος του:

-Είσαι μαχητής σωστά; Τον ρώτησε.

-Ναι είμαι...Αλλά γιατί ρωτάς; Την ρώτησε ο Νέο πάντα με μια δόση περιέργειας.

-Αφού λοιπόν είσαι μαχητής, σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία.

-Εσύ; Προκαλείς εμένα; Έχεις ιδέα με ποιον τα βάζεις;

-Εεεεε...Όχι αλλά τη σημασία έχει...; Θα διασκεδάσουμε!

-Εντάξει λοιπόν. Δέχομαι την πρόκλησή σου. Μπορώ όμως τουλάχιστον να μάθω το όνομα αυτού που με προκαλεί; Εμένα με λένε Neo.

-Sakura είναι το δικό μου...Ας παλέψουμε λοιπόν! Θα σε πολεμήσω με όλες μου τις δυνάμεις!

-Αυτό θέλω κι εγώ. Αν και κάτι μου λέει ότι δεν είσαι ακόμα σε θέση να κάνεις και πολλά πράγματα...

-Εγώ πάντως θα βάλω τα δυνατά μου.

Αμέσως τότε του επιτέθηκε πρώτη με συνεχείς γροθιές και κλωτσιές αλλά καμία από αυτές δε βρήκε το στόχο της καθώς ο Neo τις απέφευγε με χαρακτηριστική ευκολία. Σε κάποια στιγμή επιχείρησε να τον χτυπήσει στο πρόσωπο αλλά αυτός της έπιασε το χέρι. Μετά από λίγο το άφησε και την ρώτησε:

-Τι συμβαίνει τώρα; Δεν θα μου επιτεθείς άλλο;

-Και βέβαια θα επιτεθώ! Απάντησε εκείνη λαχανιασμένη καθώς η κόπωση ήταν εμφανής.

-Θαυμάζω το θάρρος σου αλλά είμαι τόσο απασχολημένος που δεν έχω άλλο χρόνο για χάσιμο. Τώρα θα σου επιτεθώ εγώ.

Το είπε και το έκανε αμέσως. Οι απανωτές γροθιές που εκτελούσε δεν έβρισκαν επίτηδες το στόχο τους αλλά την αποσυντόνισαν τόσο πολύ που την έκαναν να χάσει την ισορροπία της και να πέσει. Όταν σηκώθηκε είχε στριμωχτεί για τα καλά. Και τότε ο Neo εκτέλεσε το Soryuken του, το οποίο φυσικά δεν βρήκε το στόχο του αλλά απείχε χιλιοστά από το πρόσωπό της και την έκανε να τρέμει ολόκληρη από το φόβο της. Τότε ο Neo σταμάτησε κι έκανε να φύγει λέγοντας:

-Όπως το φαντάστηκα. Δεν είσαι σε θέση να κάνεις ακόμα πολλά πράγματα. Βελτίωσε τις ικανότητές σου και πολέμησέ με την επόμενη φορά...Τώρα βιάζομαι. Η σύζυγός μου με περιμένει...

-Να πάρει...! Ποιος είναι αυτός ο τύπος...; Αναρωτιόταν.

Και ο Neo συνέχιζε την πορεία του:

«Ελπίζω να μην έχω άλλου τέτοιου είδους απρόοπτα...Μέρες περιμένω αυτή τη στιγμή...Δεν μπορώ να αφήσω τίποτε άλλο να με καθυστερήσει...»

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, έφτασε τελικά στο σπίτι. Έβγαλε το κλειδί, ξεκλείδωσε την πόρτα και μπήκε. Δεν ήταν όμως κανείς μέσα. Σκέφτηκε τότε:

«Δεν είναι κανείς εδώ...Θα είναι μεγάλη έκπληξη που θα με δει...» Κι άρχισε να τακτοποιεί τα πράγματά του στις θέσεις τους, μετά έλεγξε τον οπλισμό του και τα υπόλοιπα εργαλεία του, τα οποία ήταν όλα σε καλή κατάσταση. Δε γνώριζε όμως ότι πολύ σύντομα θα αναγκαζόταν να τα ξαναχρησιμοποιήσει. Όταν τελείωσε πήγε στο σαλόνι και κάθησε για να ξεκουραστεί λιγάκι:

«Δεν ξέρει η Mako ότι επέστρεψα...Θα χαρεί πάρα πολύ που θα με δει...»

Ο ήχος της πόρτας ακούστηκε και η Makoto μπήκε μέσα. Παραξενεύτηκε όταν είδε φως στο σαλόνι και πήγε να δει. Όταν το έκανε, ο Neo σηκώθηκε πάνω και την κοίταξε κατευθείαν στα πράσινα μάτια της:

-Αγάπη μου...Είμαι εδώ...

-Neo...Γύρισες καλέ μου...Πόσο χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω...Είπε τότε εκείνη κι έτρεξε αμέσως στην αγκαλιά του. Το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτός. Την έκλεισε σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά του μιας και είχε να τη δει τόσο πολύ καιρό

-Να ήξερες πόσο το περίμενα αυτό...

-Δεν ξέρεις πόσο μου έλειψες Neo μου...

-Κι εσύ μου έλειψες...Όλο αυτό το διάστημα που απουσίαζα για την εκπαίδευση, ένα και μόνο πράγμα σκεφτόμουν. Το πότε θα σε ξανασφίξω στην αγκαλιά μου...

-Αλήθεια...;

-Ναι καλή μου...

-Σ'αγαπώ...

-Κι εγώ σ'αγαπώ Mako μου...

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία τους λόγια πριν τα χείλη τους ενωθούν για αρκετά λεπτά και ανταλλάξουν ένα φιλί που περιείχε περίσσιο πάθος καθώς έβλεπες το πάθος και των δύο να ξεχειλίζει...

Όταν τελείωσαν, ο Neo κάθισε και πάλι στον καναπέ και μαζί και η γυναίκα του:

-Πες μου τώρα καλή μου, τι γίνεται εδώ όσο απουσίαζα;

Δεν πήρε όμως απάντηση αμέσως...

-Τι συμβαίνει αγάπη μου; Γιατί δε μιλάς

-Εεεε...ξέρεις...

-Πες μου...Την πρότρεψε ο Neo κοιτάζοντας συνέχεια στ όμορφα μάτια της.

-Ξέρεις...Έχουμε ένα σοβαρό πρόβλημα...

-Τα πρόβλημα...; Πες μου...

-Τρεις από εμάς...έχουν πιαστεί αιχμάλωτες από έναν τρελό...

-Ποιος τόλμησε να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο;

-Άφησέ με να σου εξηγήσω. Όταν εκπαιδευόμασταν ένα μαχητικό έφτασε και έψαχνε για σένα. Και επιχείρησε να χτυπήσει εμάς...

-Και μετά...;

-Μονομαχήσαμε με πέντε άτομα. Εγώ και η Usagi νικήσαμε αλλά δεν έγινε το ίδιο και με τα άλλα κορίτσια.

-Δηλαδή έχασαν;

-Ναι...Και πλήρωσαν το τίμημα να πιαστούν από τον αρχηγό της ομάδας...

-Και πώς λένε τον αρχηγό τους...;

-Μας συστήθηκε ως Bison...

Στο άκουσμα του ονόματος, ένα ρίγος διαπέρασε τον Neo...

-Άκουσα καλά ή με ξεγέλασαν τα αυτιά μου; Είπες πως ήταν ο Bison;

-Τον γνωρίζεις;

-Τον ξέρω...Και τόλμησε αυτός ο τρελός να απλώσει τα χέρια του πάνω σας;

-Υπάρχει και κάτι άλλο που πρέπει να μάθεις...

-Έχει κι άλλο;

-Έχει κι άλλο, πέσαμε θύματα προδοσίας για μία ακόμα φορά...

-Τι εννοείς με αυτό...;

-Επέλεξαν την πλευρά του ο Ουρανός και ο Ποσειδώνας...

-Πώς;! Τα καθάρματα...!

-Ηρέμησε αγάπη μου...

-Τώρα έχω έναν ακόμα λόγο να νικήσω τον Bison. Θα σώσουμε τις φίλες μας ότι κι αν γίνει. Και θα το κάνουμε μαζί...

-Ναι...Απάντησε εκείνη και αγκαλιάστηκαν και πάλι δίνοντας άλλο ένα παθιασμένο φιλί...Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, Της είπε:

-Πήγαινε σε παρακαλώ να τηλεφωνήσεις στην Usagi. Θα χρειαστούμε ένα σχέδιο για να μπούμε στο αρχηγείο του Bison...

Εκείνη συμφώνησε και πήγε αμέσως. Μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, του είπε:

-Εντάξει. Την ειδοποίησα. Θα έρθει σε λίγο.

-Μπράβο σου αγάπη μου...Της είπε ο Neo χαϊδεύοντάς της τρυφερά τα μαλλιά. Έπειτα άνοιξε τον υπολογιστή του και ξεκίνησε αμέσως δουλειά. Όσο ο Neo εργαζόταν, ήρθε και η Usagi αλλά προτίμησαν για αρχή να μην ενοχλήσουν τον Neo όσο δούλευε. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά μπήκε η Usagi στο γραφείο του Neo:

-Neo! Καλώς όρισες! Χαίρομαι πολύ που σε βλέπω!

-Κι εγώ χαίρομαι. Όμως έμαθα τι συνέβη και δουλεύω πάνω σε αυτό. Μη φοβάσαι, θα πάρουμε πίσω τις φίλες μας. Σου το υπόσχομαι...

-Το ξέρω. Ξέρω ότι μπορώ να βασιστώ πάνω σου. Θα σε βοηθήσω.

-Ευχαριστώ. Απάντησε ο Neo και συνέχισε τη δουλειά του. Οι ώρες πέρασαν αλλά ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να βρει τα στοιχεία που ζητούσε ώστε να σπάσει τους κωδικούς και να έχει πρόσβαση στα αρχεία της οργάνωσης:

-Αρχίζω να απελπίζομαι...Δεν μπορώ να βρω τα δεδομένα που χρειάζομαι...

-Μην το βάζεις κάτω αγάπη μου, κάποιος τρόπος θα υπάρχει...

-Δίκιο έχεις...Θα το ανακαλύψω ακόμα κι αν μου πάρει όλη τη νύχτα.

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, ένας θόρυβος ακούστηκε πάνω στην πόρτα.

-Τι ήταν αυτό...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Usagi.

-Δεν ξέρω Πάω να δω. Είπε η Μακο. Όταν γύρισε, κροτούσε έναν εξωτερικό σκληρό δίσκο.

-Τι είναι αυτό που κρατάς...; Την ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Δεν ξέρω. Το βρήκα έξω από την πόρτα μαζί με αυτό το σημείωμα.

-Ας δούμε λοιπόν τι λέει...Είπε ο Neo και άρχισε να το διαβάζει:

«Δεν μπορείς να μπεις στα αρχεία της οργάνωσης έτσι, θα χρειαστείς αυτόν το δίσκο. Περιέχει τα δεδομένα που σου χρειάζονται»

-Μπορείς να το εμπιστευτείς; Τον ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Δεν έχω επιλογή. Αν θέλω να σώσουμε τα κορίτσια, πρέπει να κάνω οτιδήποτε. Απάντησε ο Neo και συνέδεσε το δίσκο στον υπολογιστή του. Όταν τον άνοιξε, είδε μια εφαρμογή την οποία εγκατέστησε αμέσως. Μετά την εγκατάσταση του προγράμματος, δοκίμασε να ξαναμπεί στη βάση δεδομένων της οργάνωσης. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά κατάφερε να ανακαλύψει τη μυστική τοποθεσία του αρχηγείου της οργάνωσης. Όταν το είδε, ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στο πρόσωπό του:

-Επιτέλους! Κατάφερα να βρω τη μυστική τοποθεσία τους!

-Πού βρίσκεται; Ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Σε ένα απομονωμένο νησί έξω από την Ταϊλάνδη με την κωδική ονομασία «Point 52037»

-Τότε πάμε τι καθόμαστε; Πρότεινε η Mako.

Ο Neo συμφώνησε και οι τρεις μαχητές έδωσαν τα χέρια του, αποφασισμένοι να πετύχουν σε μια από τις δυσκολότερες αποστολές τους...


	42. Chapter 42

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 4** **2**

 **Η ΑΡΧΗ ΤΩΝ ΑΛΗΘΙΝΩΝ ΜΑΧΩΝ**

Όλα ήταν έτοιμα πια για την εισβολή στο φρούριο της οργάνωσης. Τώρα που ο Neo έμαθε τη μυστική τοποθεσία τους, ήταν έτοιμος να εισβάλει και να σπείρει τον όλεθρο.

-Είστε έτοιμες; Ρώτησε τις άλλες δύο.

-Πάντα...Απάντησε η Sailor Moon.

-Τότε είναι η σειρά μου, είπε αυτός και μεταμορφώθηκε με την στολή που φορούσε στο παρελθόν, τη μαύρη με τις φλόγες σε όλο της το μήκος και το μεγάλο νούμερο «1» στην πλάτη με το όνομά του, έπειτα ζώστηκε τον οπλισμό του δεξιά και αριστερά στη ζώνη του. Τώρα ήταν κι αυτός έτοιμος για δράση.

-Τέλεια. Παρατήρησε η Sailor Jupiter. Καιρό έχω να σε δω με αυτήν τη στολή...

-Πάμε λοιπόν. Πάμε να ρίξουμε λίγο ξύλο. Είπε αυτός και φόρεσε αι το μαύρα γυαλιά του. Έπειτα πιάστηκαν όλοι από το χέρι και μέσα σε ελάχιστα δευτερόλεπτα, τηλεμεταφέρθηκαν στο νησί όπου βρισκόταν το αρχηγείο. Όμως δεν έμειναν στη θέση τους για πολύ. Φρόντισαν να κρυφτούν αμέσως για να μην τους πιάσει η εμβέλεια του ραντάρ.

-Εδώ είμαστε...Το άντρο του κακού...Εδώ κρατάει αυτός ο τρελός τις φίλες μας... Είπε ο Neo.

Δεν μπορούσαν όμως να μείνουν. Τρεις στρατιώτες βρίσκονταν κοντά και περιπολούσαν. Την κατάλληλη στιγμή, βγήκαν από την κρυψώνα τους και τους εξόντωσαν και τους τρεις. Ούτε και οι άλλοι 5 που ήρθαν είχαν καλύτερη τύχη. Πέσανε θύματα του ξίφους, του δόρατος και του σκήπτρου των τριών ηρώων.

-Ελπίζω να μην έχουμε κανένα άλλο απρόοπτο, είπε ο Neo καθώς έβαζε πάλι το σπαθί του στη θέση του. Δε γνώριζε βέβαια ότι μια μυστηριώδης σιλουέτα κινούταν αθέατη παράλληλα με αυτούς...

-Ε τι καθόμαστε τότε...; Να μπούμε μέσα! Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Στάσου! Πού νομίζεις ότι πηγαίνεις;! Την πρόλαβε ο Neo αρπάζοντάς της το χέρι. Δεν θα είναι τόσο εύκολο. Πρέπει να κινηθούμε προσεκτικά και να βρούμε κάποια μυστική είσοδο. Το φρούριο είναι πολύ καλά οχυρωμένο

Έτσι άρχισαν να κινούνται περιμετρικά του οχυρού, αλλά δεν μπορούσαν να βρουν είσοδο, ενώ παράλληλα φρόντιζαν να είναι εξαιρετικά προσεκτικοί. Τελικά κατάφεραν να βρουν μια καταπακτή την οποία άνοιξαν αμέσως και είδαν ότι περιείχε μία δίοδο.

-Εδώ είμαστε...Είπε ανακουφισμένη η Sailor Jupiter.

-Ας μπούμε. Πρότεινε ο Neo και πήδηξε μέσα, μόνο που η προσγείωσή του δεν ήταν και τόσο καλή...

-Neo! Είσαι καλά εκεί κάτω;! Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Ήμουν και καλύτερα! Απάντησε αυτός καθώς σηκωνόταν. Εσείς εκεί θα μείνετε; Δε θα έρθετε; Τις ρώτησε.

Εκείνες κατέβηκαν επίσης χωρίς άλλη καθυστέρηση και είδαν τη δίοδο να ανοίγεται μπροστά τους.

Άρχισαν λοιπόν και οι τρεις να προχωρούν μέσα στη δίοδο που φαινόταν να μην έχει τέλος. Δεν έχαναν όμως το κουράγιο του, συνέχιζαν χωρίς τον παραμικρό δισταγμό.

-Δε φαίνεται να τελειώνει αυτό...Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Κάποτε θα τελειώσει. Την καθησύχασε η Sailor Jupiter και συνέχισαν την πορεία τους...Σε κάποια φάση ο δρόμος έδειχνε τρία περάσματα. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Εδώ πρέπει να χωριστούμε παιδιά, εγώ θα πάω μπροστά, εσύ Mako πήγαινε αριστερά κι εσύ Sailor Moon στα αριστερά Προσπαθήστε να βρείτε τα κορίτσια όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείτε. Κάθε λεπτό που περνάει είναι πολύτιμο.

-Σύμφωνοι! Είπαν και οι δύο και αμέσως ο καθένας τράβηξε το δρόμο του. Στο δρόμο που τράβηξε η Sailor Moon, την οδήγησε σε ένα από τα εργαστήρια του αρχηγείου. Όταν μπήκε, άρχισε να ψάχνει ότι έβρισκε και η αναζήτηση την οδήγησε σε μία πόρτα.

«Τι είναι αυτή η πόρτα...;» Αναρωτήθηκε και προσπάθησε να την παραβιάσει. «Σίγουρα δεν θα ήταν εύκολο...» Ξανάπε και τελικά την άνοιξε εκτοξεύοντας μια ριπή από το σκήπτρο της. Όταν τελικά η πόρτα ήταν ανοιχτή, αυτό που είχε μέσα την έκανε να είναι ευχαριστημένη:

-Εδώ είστε! Εδώ σας κρατούσε αυτός...! Είπε και προσπάθησε να τις ελευθερώσει.

-Ξέραμε πως θα τα κατάφερνες. Της είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Πού είναι ο Neo και η Mako; Την ρώτησε η Sailor Venus.

-Εδώ είναι κι αυτοί. Ήρθαμε όλοι μαζί για να σας σώσουμε και ο Neo θα κανονίσει αυτόν τον Bison μια για πάντα. Ελάτε τώρα μαζί μου. Πρέπει να βρούμε τους άλλους και να φύγουμε από εδώ... Τους είπε η Sailor Moon τότε και τις πήρε μαζί της μιας και ήταν καταβεβλημένες.. Μετά συνέχισαν την πορεία τους.

Από την πλευρά του ο Neo δεν τα πήγαινε και τόσο καλά. Η κατεύθυνση που είχε επιλέξει, τον οδήγησε σε αδιέξοδο και δεν μπορούσε να πάει πουθενά:

«Τέλεια...Τώρα τι κάνω...;» Αναρωτήθηκε καθώς άρχισε να ψηλαφίζει τους τοίχους μήπως και βρει κάποιο πέρασμα, αλλά τίποτα. Πάνω στα νεύρα του, χτύπησε τον τοίχο αλλά αυτή η κίνηση δεν θα μπορούσε να ήταν καλύτερη καθώς το χέρι του έπεσε πάνω σε ένα κουμπί που ήταν εντοιχισμένο κι έτσι τον οδήγησε κατευθείαν στην κεντρική αίθουσα-πίνακα ελέγχου. όταν την άνοιξε δεν ήταν κανείς μέσα, έτσι βρήκε την ευκαιρία να κρυφτεί και να περιμένει την εμφάνιση του στρατηγού και των στρατιωτών του...

Δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει και πολύ...Μετά από δέκα λεπτά, ο στρατηγός ήρθε μαζί με τους τρεις μπράβους του να τον ακολουθούν. Τότε δεν μπόρεσε να κρατηθεί άλλο. Με μια δυνατή κραυγή, πήδηξε ψηλά και τον πέτυχε με μια καλή κλωτσιά στον αέρα. Όταν έγινε αυτό, βγήκαν από παντού πολλοί στρατιώτες και άρχισαν να τον πυροβολούν από παντού Τότε αυτός έβγαλε το πιστόλι του κι ανταπέδωσε τα πυρά εκτελώντας εν ψυχρώ μερικούς από αυτούς. Δεν μπορούσε όμως να μείνει ακάλυπτος μέσα σε όλα αυτά τα πυρά ακόμα κι αν η στολή του ήταν αλεξίσφαιρη. Επιχείρησε να καλυφθεί και τώρα μπορούσε πιο εύκολα να ρίχνει στους στρατιώτες που τον πυροβολούσαν, μερικά από τα πυρά του ήταν εύστοχα και πέτυχαν μερικούς, άλλα όμως όχι. Στο άλλο του χέρι κρατούσε το στιλέτο του και όταν ένας από τους υπεύθυνους της ασφαλείας επιχείρησε να φέρει ενισχύσεις, το πέταξε και τον κάρφωσε στην πλάτη. Για κακή του τύχη όμως, πέφτοντας, πάτησε το κουμπί του κόκκινου συναγερμού και στρατιώτες εμφανίζονταν παντού σε όλο το μήκος και πλάτος του φρουρίου, ενώ ο Sagat, ο Balrog και ο Vega αποχώρησαν για να επιβάλουν την τάξη μέσα στο οχυρό, όπως και η Sailor Uranus με τη Sailor Neptune που άρχισαν να ψάχνουν την Usagi και τη Makoto για να κανονίσουν αυτό που είχαν αφήσει στη μέση.

Δυστυχώς ο κόκκινος συναγερμός δεν ήταν εξαίρεση για την Sailor Moon και τη Sailor Jupiter που είχαν κι αυτές να κάνουν με αρκετούς στρατιώτες. Δεν τις πτόησε όμως αυτό καθώς τους έβαζαν κάτω με ευκολία. Όποιος τολμούσε να τα βάλει μαζί τους είχε άδοξο τέλος καθώς έπεφτε χτυπημένος από το ακόντιο, ή το σκήπτρο.

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo συνέχισε να μάχεται με λύσσα σκορπίζοντας τον πανικό και την καταστροφή στο στράτευμα του Bison καθώς όποιος είχε τη φαεινή ιδέα να τον πλησιάσει αρκετά, έπεφτε χτυπημένος από το πιστόλι ή το ξίφος του. Κανείς δεν μπορούσε να τον σταματήσει. Σε κάποια στιγμή προσπάθησε να επικοινωνήσει με τις φίλες του:

-Mako, με λαμβάνεις;

-Ναι, σε ακούω.

-Τι γίνεται εκεί;

-Μαχόμαστε συνέχεια, υπάρχουν παντού στρατιώτες, εμφανίζονται από το πουθενά. Δεν ξέρω για πόσο θα κρατήσουμε...

-Βρήκατε τους αιχμαλώτους;

-Μόλις επικοινώνησα με τη Sailor Moon και μου είπε ότι κατάφερε να τις βρει.

-Μπράβο σας! Ακούστε με τώρα. Προσπαθήστε να έρθετε στην κεντρική αίθουσα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείτε. Δεν ξέρω για πόσο μπορώ να αντέξω ακόμα εδώ μέσα...

-Θα κάνουμε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούμε. Κρατήσου! Του είπε η Sailor Jupiter και έκλεισε την επικοινωνία.

«Να δούμε εγώ τι θα κάνω τώρα με όλους αυτούς εδώ...» Είπε ο Neo τότε και συνέχισε να αγωνίζεται με το πιστόλι και το ξίφος στα χέρια.

Από την άλλη είχαμε τη Sailor Moon μαζί με τις άλλες να έχουν καθαρίσει το τοπίο αλλά τώρα έπρεπε να κάνουν αυτό που τους είπε ο Neo, να τον βρουν αμέσως καθώς ο κλοιός έσφιγγε γύρω του και ο Bison είχε εξαφανιστεί. Προσπάθησε λοιπόν να συντομέψει τη διαδρομή της και ο δρόμος της την έφερε μπροστά στο σύστημα ασφαλείας:

«Πώς δουλεύει τώρα αυτό το πράγμα...; Ας δοκιμάσω αυτό...» Είπε και το έκανε εμμέσως. Δεν έγινε όμως τίποτα. Με τη δεύτερη προσπάθεια εμφανίστηκε οπτική επαφή της Sailor Jupiter.

«Μα πού πηγαίνει...;» Αναρωτήθηκε αλλά την ίδια στιγμή σοκαρίστηκε όταν είδε την Uranus και την Neptune να πλησιάζουν από την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση:

-Πηγαίνει κατευθείαν σε παγίδα! Πρέπει να την προειδοποιήσουμε! Είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Ας βιαστούμε! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon και ξεκίνησαν αμέσως ελπίζοντας να μην φτάσουν αργά...

Και δεν είχαν άδικο. Η Mako προχωρούσε κατευθείαν σε παγίδα. Κάτι που βγήκε αληθινό καθώς η Sailor Uranus ξεφύτρωσε μπροστά της με το ξίφος προτεταμένο.

-Haruka...Είπε τότε έκπληκτη.

-Πού είχαμε μείνει...;

Τότε την κλώτσησε και της απάντησε:

-Έχανες!

Εκνευρισμένη από αυτό, η Sailor Uranus όρμησε με μοναδικό σκοπό να την χτυπήσει με το σπαθί της, αλλά και τα δύο χτυπήματα που επιχείρησε, ήταν ανεπιτυχή και σαν αποτέλεσμα πέρασε η Jupiter στην αντεπίθεση πρώτα μπλοκάροντας την κλωτσιά που πήγε να δεχτεί και χτυπώντας την στο πρόσωπο με το χέρι, αλλά από το πουθενά εμφανίστηκε και η Sailor Neptune και άρχισε να τη χτυπάει στο στομάχι με το γόνατο για να το εκμεταλλευτεί η Uranus και να τη χτυπήσει κι εκείνη με αγριότητα, ευτυχώς όμως το τελευταίο χτύπημα δεν ήταν εύστοχο και σκόνταψε στον τοίχο, ούτως ώστε να βρει ευκαιρία η Mako και να την απωθήσει. Δεν είχε τελειώσει όμως με τον Ποσειδώνα που καραδοκούσε. Αλλά για καλή της τύχη, ήρθαν οι ενισχύσεις:

-Sailor Moon. Κορίτσια! Είστε όλες εδώ!

-Φυσικά! Απάντησε εκείνη. Τι θα έλεγες να τους ξαναφτιάξουμε λίγο τη φάτσα;

-Τίποτε δε θα με ευχαριστούσε περισσότερο! Απάντησε η Sailor Jupiter και ετοιμάστηκε για καινούρια σύγκρουση. Τα λόγια της Sailor Moon εξόργισαν τον Ποσειδώνα που όρμησε πρώτος και η Uranus ακολούθησε αμέσως, με τις άλλες τρεις να παρακολουθούν, όχι όμως για πολύ, καθώς οι τρεις υπηρέτες του Bison, τους έκοψαν το δρόμο, Σαν επακόλουθο, ετοιμάστηκαν για μάχη:

-Για πού το βάλατε; Ρώτησε ο Vega ειρωνικά και επιχείρησε να ορμήσει εναντίον τους. Αλλά μέχρι να καταλάβει κανείς τι έγινε, βρέθηκε να είναι πιασμένος από το λαιμό...

-Μα ποιος είναι αυτός πάλι...; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury.

Εύλογη απορία διότι αυτός ο άντρας που στεκόταν μπροστά από τα κορίτσια ήταν άγνωστος σε όλες τους αλλά συνάμα οικείος. Ήταν λίγο ψηλότερος από τον Neo και μελαχρινός με κοντό μαλλί, φορούσε μία δερμάτινη στρατιωτική μαύρη στολή με ένα μεγάλο μηδέν στην πλάτη με κοντές αρβύλες και τα καστανά μάτια του έλεγαν πώς ήταν έτοιμος για μάχη, ήρεμος μα και απειλητικός ταυτόχρονα.

-Δεν ξέρω, αλλά ελπίζω να είναι στο πλευρό μας, απάντησε η Sailor Mars.

Αυτός τότε τους είπε:

-Εσείς φύγετε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείτε, σε λίγο αυτό το μέρος θα γίνει κόλαση. Η φωνή του ήταν ίσια αλλά εντελώς άχρωμη σαν να μιλούσε ανδρείκελο.

Εκείνες κούνησαν το κεφάλι και αποσύρθηκαν διακριτικά, αλλά δεν απομακρύνθηκαν πολύ. Δεν υπήρχε πρόπτωση να εγκαταλείψουν τις φίλες τους. Από την άλλη όμως δεν ήταν ακόμα σε θέση να παλέψουν, ήταν καταβεβλημένες από την αιχμαλωσία.

Πίσω στις μονομαχίες όμως, η Sailor Jupiter γύρισε ανάποδα την Uranus αλλά αυτή την κλώτσησε στην πλάτη καθώς ήταν κάτω και σηκωνόταν, έπειτα αντάλλαξαν συνεχή χτυπήματα μεταξύ τους ενώ η Sailor Moon είχε στριμωχτεί άσχημα από την Neptune, συγκεκριμένα την είχε κλωτσήσει και την είχε ρίξει κάτω, αλλά ευτυχώς όχι για πολύ καθώς την απέφυγε και τη χτύπησε με τον αγκώνα στο πρόσωπο για να την απωθήσει, ενώ από την άλλη η Jupiter απέφευγε τα χτυπήματα από το ξίφος και όταν η Uranus την πλησίασε, της έπιασε το ένα χέρι και με το άλλο την ανάγκασε να πέσει κάτω από τον κεραυνό της. Όμως αυτή συνήλθε γρήγορα και επιχείρησε για άλλη μια φορά να τη χτυπήσει με το σπαθί αλλά η Mako ξέφυγε με μια τούμπα. Εξαγριωμένη και από αυτήν την αποτυχία της, η Uranus βούτηξε και οι δυο τους ήρθαν πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο με τη Mako να της κρατάει με πείσμα το χέρι και να μην την αφήνει.

-Θα πεθάνεις... Της είπε σε ανατριχιαστικό τόνο η Sailor Uranus.

Όμως οι απειλές δεν ήταν αρκετές για την Sailor Jupiter. Της σήκωσε ψηλά το χέρι ώστε να μην κινδυνεύει και μετά την κλώτσησε με όλη της τη δύναμη στην κοιλιά για να τη ρίξει κάτω. Στο μεταξύ η Sailor Moon προσπαθούσε να αντιδράσει καθώς ο Ποσειδώνας την είχε παγιδέψει. Και τα κατάφερε αφού τη χτύπησε με τη λαβή του σκήπτρου και μετά της έριξε μια καλή γροθιά στο σαγόνι και τη σώριασε στο πάτωμα. Και η Sailor Jupiter είχε τώρα πια εύκολο έργο καθώς πρώτα της απέσπασε το ξίφος με μια κίνηση και τέλος την αποτελείωσε με μια στριφογυριστή κλωτσιά για να την διαλύσει. Αλλά και η Sailor Moon είχε σχεδόν τελειώσει. Συνέχιζε να τη σφυροκοπά με διαδοχικές γροθιές στο πρόσωπο και για φινάλε την χτύπησε με άλλη μία τόσο που την πέταξε λίγα μέτρα πίσω για να την ρίξει κάτω αναίσθητη.

Όταν τελείωσαν, οι πέντε τους αποχώρησαν με την Mako να λέει τελευταία στην αντίπαλό της:

-Και να σκεφτείς ότι κάποτε ήθελα να γίνω σαν κι εσένα...Βλακείες...Ο Neo είναι ο καλύτερος όλων...

Και αποχώρησε κι αυτή, ενώ ο άγνωστος συνέχιζε να μάχεται και με τους τρεις ταυτόχρονα. Όμως αρχικά ήταν περισσότεροι και φαινομενικά τον είχανε στο χέρι αλλά αυτός με έναν άκρως περίεργο τρόπο, κατάφερνε να ξεφύγει. Όσο ο χρόνος περνούσε, θύμωνε όλο και περισσότερο. Μπορούσες στα μάτια του να το δεις ολοκάθαρα

Χωρίς να δείξουν κανένα έλεος, του όρμησαν κι οι τρεις χωρίς χρονοτριβές εναντίον του, ο ένας μετά τον άλλο δοκίμαζαν τα κόλπα τους πάνω του. Παρότι απέδιδαν, δε φαινόταν να του κάνουν σοβαρή ζημιά...Σαν αυτός να μην ήταν άνθρωπος, σαν να μην ένιωθε τον πόνο, ξαφνικά έπιασε τον Vega και τον Sagat από το λαιμό και τους χτύπησε αλύπητα, έπειτα τους πέταξε κάτω, Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, όρμησε καταπάνω στον Balrog με τον ώμο του και τον κόλλησε στον τοίχο για να αρχίσει να τον χτυπάει ανελέητα δεκαεννέα φορές στο στομάχι με τις γροθιές του, όταν τελείωσε με αυτό, έκανε δύο βήματα πίσω και αφού έσφιξε τα χέρια του και του κατάφερε μια ισχυρή γροθιά κατευθείαν στο πρόσωπο...

Έπειτα ήταν η σειρά των άλλων δύο. Γι αυτούς ο άγνωστος άντρας μεταμορφώθηκε σε δράκο κατά το ήμισυ κι ετοιμάστηκε να τους αποτελειώσει. Τους έπιασε και τους δύο από το λαιμό και πέταξε μαζί τους μέχρι την οροφή, μετά τους πέταξε με μεγάλη δύναμη κάτω στη γη. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, προσγειώθηκε πάνω τους και με τα δυο του πόδια πάνω τους, για να αρχίσει να στροβιλίζεται έξι φορές. Αυτό ήταν το τέλος τους, μιας και δεν ήταν σε θέση να ανταποδώσουν...

Όσο συνέβαιναν όλα αυτά, όλες οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor έβαζαν τα δυνατά τους να φτάσουν έγκαιρα στον πίνακα ελέγχου όπου βρισκόταν ο Neo και συνέχιζε να αντιστέκεται με πείσμα. Ήταν όμως εμφανές ότι δεν θα μπορούσε να κρατήσει για πάντα. Οι πόρτες άνοιξαν αριστερά και δεξιά του και πολλοί στρατιώτες τον σημάδευαν με τα όπλα τους. Αυτός προέταξε το σπαθί του και ήταν έτοιμος, αλλά για πόσο θα μπορούσε να αντέξει...;


	43. Chapter 43

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 4** **3**

 **ΤΟ ΤΕΛΟΣ ΜΙΑΣ ΑΥΤΟΚΡΑΤΟΡΙΑΣ**

Τι θα γινόταν τώρα...; Τι θα έκανε ο Neo με τόσους στρατιώτες να τον έχουν περικυκλώσει...; Ωστόσο δεν είχε καμία απολύτως διάθεση να παραδοθεί. Έπιασε σφιχτά το ξίφος και το πιστόλι του κι ετοιμάστηκε για καινούρια σύγκρουση. Ήταν όμως προφανές πως δεν θα μπορούσε να κρατήσει ακόμα περισσότερο καθώς ήταν ένας εναντίον όλων, όχι τουλάχιστον μέχρι να έρθει η βοήθεια:

-Μην προχωρήσετε παρακάτω! Αλλιώς τη βάψατε! Ακούστηκε μια φωνή να πλησιάζει προς την κεντρική αίθουσα. Μερικά δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα, οι πόρτες έσπασαν και οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor εισέβαλαν μέσα με ορμή μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια των στρατιωτών.

-Neo, είσαι καλά; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Ευτυχώς πάνω στην ώρα ήρθατε παιδιά, απάντησε ο Neo ξεφυσώντας ανακουφισμένος

-Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να σε εγκαταλείπαμε, του είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Ευχαριστώ. Βλέπω πως είστε μια χαρά. Αυτό με κάνει χαρούμενο. Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Ο Bison πού είναι; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury κοιτώντας περιμετρικά το χώρο.

-Μάλλον θα κρύβεται...Υπέθεσε ο Neo. Για να διαψευστεί αμέσως καθώς η μεγάλη οθόνη άναψε μπροστά του και ο Bison ήταν από πίσω:

-Κρύβομαι; Γιατί να κρύβομαι...; Τι έχω να φοβηθώ από εσάς; Εσάς που τρέχετε γύρω γύρω με τα μικρά σας όπλα, φοβούμενοι την αγνότητα μιας άοπλης μάχης...

Και ο Neo του απάντησε με σαρκασμό:

-Εσύ και η αγνότητα δεν ταιριάζετε. Βγες πίσω από την αυλαία έξυπνε...Δείξε μας πόσο αγνός είσαι...Εμπρός!

-Neo, όχι! Αυτό ακριβώς θέλει! Προσπάθησε να τον εμποδίσει η γυναίκα του.

-Όχι Mako, αυτό θέλουμε και οι δύο. Εντάξει Bison, κάνε μου επίθεση αν τολμάς. Θα σε συντρίψω! Του είπε ο Neo καθώς έβγαζε τη ζώνη με τα ξίφη του και την πετούσε στα κορίτσια, ενώ ο Bison, κρεμασμένος από ένα συρματόσχοινο, ήρθε μπροστά του με μία κίνηση.

-Όποιος μου αντιτίθεται...Πεθαίνει...

-Neo δεν μπορείς...! Προσπάθησε να τον αποτρέψει και η Sailor Moon.

-Ω ναι μπορώ...Αν θέλετε να μείνετε, εντάξει, μόνο φροντίστε να καλυφθείτε καλά. Δε θα σας αρέσει αυτό που θα δείτε...

Εκείνες τον άκουσαν και αποτραβήχτηκαν. Την ίδια στιγμή ο Bison διέταζε τους στρατιώτες του:

-Στρατιώτες έξω...ΑΦΗΣΤΕ ΜΑΣ ΜΟΝΟΥΣ!

Έτσι έμειναν μόνοι τους πάνω στη γέφυρα ανταλλάσοντας πύρινες ματιές ο ένας προς τον άλλο. Και ο Bison του είπε:

-Με έκανες πολύ χαρούμενο...

-Και τώρα θα σε κάνω και πτώμα...

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λόγων, ο Bison πήγε να τον χτυπήσει αλλά ο Νέο τον μπλόκαρε και του το ανταπέδωσε με μια γροθιά στο πρόσωπο. Δε σταμάτησε όμως, συνέχισε να τον χτυπά στο πρόσωπο με διαδοχικές γροθιές αλλά ο Bison τον γράπωσε από το λαιμό. Όχι όμως για πολύ καθώς κατάφερε να τον ξαναχτυπήσει στο πρόσωπο και να ελευθερωθεί. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό τον κλώτσησε δυνατά και πάλι στο πρόσωπο. Αγριεμένος ο Bison δοκίμασε να τον αρπάξει ξανά. Τα κατάφερε αλλά ο Neo αντιστεκόταν και οι δυο του έπεσαν από τη γέφυρα πάνω στο γραφείο του.

Στο καινούριο πεδίο της μάχης, ο Neo απέφυγε το πρώτο χτύπημα αλλά σε αυτόν το στενό χώρο, ο αντίπαλός του, τον είχε στριμώξει άσχημα. Ευτυχώς όμως γι αυτόν, ήξερε να ξεφεύγει αφού κατάφερε να τον απωθήσει χρησιμοποιώντας τα πόδια του. Αυτό δεν πτόησε τον Bison που τον χτύπησε με το χέρι στο πρόσωπο λέγοντάς του:

-Θα πρέπει να προσπαθήσεις περισσότερο...

-Ότι πεις! Του απάντησε ο Neo και του κατάφερε ένα χτύπημα στο πρόσωπο με το γόνατο λέγοντάς του ταυτόχρονα:

-Πάρε αυτό που απήγαγες τις φίλες μου!

Όμως ο Bison δεν είχε πει την τελευταία του λέξη. Με τον αγκώνα τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι και με μια κλωτσιά, τον έριξε από το γραφείο του, ή έτσι νόμιζε τουλάχιστον. Διότι ο Neo είχε προλάβει να πιαστεί από κάτω κάνοντας τον Bison να κοιτά περίεργος για να ανακαλύψει πού είναι. Σε εντελώς ανύποπτο χρόνο, ο Neo ταλαντώθηκε και χτυπώντας τον και με τα δύο πόδια, τον γκρέμισε από το γραφείο του και τον προσγείωσε στο έδαφος όπου ήρθε κι εκείνος μετά.

Πατώντας πια σε στέρεο έδαφος, συνέχισαν να παλεύουν αλλά τώρα ο Neo ήταν αυτός που είχε τον έλεγχο. Αρχικά τον κλώτσησε πρώτη φορά και τον ξάπλωσε κάτω, όταν σηκώθηκε έφαγε άλλη μια και βρέθηκε ξανά κάτω, όταν όμως πήγε να του ρίξει και μια γροθιά, ο Bison τη σταμάτησε και τον σήκωσε πάνω από το κεφάλι του για να τον πετάξει κάτω και, καθώς όρμησε να τον ξαναχτυπήσει, ο Neo άρχισε να στριφογυρίζει το σώμα του έτσι όπως ήταν κάτω με αποτέλεσμα να τον κάνει να χάσει την ισορροπία του και να πέσει. Εξοργισμένος τότε σηκώθηκε αμέσως και όρμησε καταπάνω του με αποτέλεσμα να φάει μία ακόμα κλωτσιά στην κοιλιά και να κολλήσει στον τοίχο. Την κατάσταση εκμεταλλεύτηκε ο Neo κι εκτέλεσε την αγαπημένη του κίνηση δύο φορές, το Ανάποδο Ψαλίδι για να τον κολλήσει για τα καλά στον τοίχο, έπειτα ο Bison επιχείρησε να του επιτεθεί και πάλι αλλά ούτε τώρα τα κατάφερε. Αντιθέτως δέχτηκε ακόμα μία κλωτσιά στην πλάτη κι ένα βίαιο σπρώξιμο για να πέσει πάνω στον πίνακα ελέγχου και τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά κύματα να διαπεράσουν το κορμί του μέχρι θανάτου. Φυσικά ο Neo δε γνώριζε τι είχε κάνει εκείνη τη στιγμή...Θα το ανακάλυπτε με οδυνηρό τρόπο αργότερα...

Η έκβαση της μονομαχίας έκανε τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor, να ξεσπάσουν σε πανηγυρισμούς.

-Το ξέραμε ότι θα τα κατάφερνες! Του είπε η Sailor Moon χαρούμενη.

-Ελπίζω να μείνει για πάντα εκεί που είναι. Απάντησε ο Neo λαχανιασμένος.

-Καλύτερα να φεύγουμε από εδώ μέσα. Αυτό το μέρος αρχίζει να μου τη δίνει στα νεύρα. Είπε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Ήμουν έτοιμος να...το...προτείνω... Πήγε να πει ο Neo αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να το πει αφού είδε πίσω του τον Bison να σηκώνεται. Όταν γύρισε, τον είδε με φρίκη να στέκεται όρθιος, να τον σημαδεύει με τα χέρια του και ηλεκτρομαγνητικά κύματα να τον πετούν πίσω σε μεγάλη απόσταση μέσα σε ένα σκηνικό πανικού εκ μέρους των κοριτσιών...

-Ήμουν σίγουρος ότι δεν σε ξεφορτώθηκα ακόμα. Τι ήταν αυτό που έκανες...;

-Τα παιχνίδια τελειώνουν εδώ Φαραώ...Καιρός να δεις το μεγαλείο της αληθινής μου δύναμης. Αυτό που μόλις ένιωσες είναι υπεραγώγιμος ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός. Ανυψώνει τα ιαπωνικά τρένα βολίδες, ανυψώνει το γραφείο μου απ'όπου θα κυβερνήσω τον κόσμο...Και τέλος ανυψώνει...εμένα τον ίδιο...

Λέγοντας αυτά, άρχισε πράγματι να ανυψώνεται από το έδαφος και να κάνει πίσω με τον Neo να παρακολουθεί έκπληκτος. Όταν πήγε αρκετά πίσω πήρε φόρα κι έτσι όπως ήταν στον αέρα, χτύπησε τον Neo με τα χέρια προτεταμένα και τον έριξε πάλι κάτω. Κάτι που επανέλαβε και δεύτερη φορά κάνοντάς τον να πέσει πάλι κάτω. Και του είπε καθώς προσγειωνόταν:

-Τι συμβαίνει Φαραώ...; Ήρθες να πολεμήσεις έναν τρελό και αντί γι αυτό βρήκες ένα Θεό;

Αυτό είπε και τον χτύπησε για τρίτη συνεχή φορά με τον ίδιο τρόπο, γεγονός που είχε εξασθενήσει αρκετά τον Neo...Αυτό το σκηνικό όμως άρχισε να τον εξαγριώνει και όταν τον πλησίασε, ο Bison, δέχτηκε μια χαμηλή κλωτσιά αποτρέποντάς τον να ξανακάνει το ίδιο κόλπο.

Ούτε τώρα όμως μπορούσε να νιώθει ασφαλής καθώς τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά κύματα του Bison, τον είχαν ξετινάξει και τον είχαν εξασθενήσει για τα καλά. Ειδικά η τελευταία βολή που δέχτηκε, ήταν ιδιαίτερα ισχυρή και τον πέταξε πολύ πίσω.

-Να η προσφορά μου. Παραδώσου κι έλα μαζί μου, αλλιώς θα πεθάνεις και οι θεϊκές σου δυνάμεις θα γίνουν δικές μου.

-Ποτέ...Όχι όσο έχω κάτι για να μάχομαι. Απάντησε ο Neo με πυγμή καθώς σηκωνόταν πάλι όρθιος. Παρά τις συνεχείς επιθέσεις, είχε ακόμα αρκετή ενέργεια μέσα του, μόνο που τώρα είχε ένα ακόμα πρόβλημα. Τις ψυχικές δυνάμεις του αντιπάλου του...Ωστόσο δεν σκαφτόταν ούτε για ια στιγμή να εγκαταλείψει και συνέχισε να αγωνίζεται. Δοκίμασε να τον πετύχει με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά στον αέρα αλλά όχι μόνο δεν τον πέτυχε αλλά προσέκρουσε και στο αόρατο τοίχος του με αποτέλεσμα να πεταχτεί πίσω

Τι θα έκανε όμως τώρα...; Με τις δυνάμεις του, ο Bison τον έβαλε πάλι κάτω και στάθηκε από πάνω του λέγοντας:

-Δεν ωφελεί να αγωνίζεσαι άλλο...Παραδώσου όσο έχεις την ευκαιρία. Αλλιώς θα σε καταστρέψω!

-Κλεις'το! Δεν παραδόθηκα ποτέ σε κανέναν κι εσύ δε θα είσαι εξαίρεση!

-Πολύ καλά. Βλέπω ότι είσαι πολύ αποφασιστικός...Ας γίνει έτσι!

-Τώρα θα δεις! Φώναξε ο Neo αγριεμένα.

-Ανόητε! Είπε τότε ο Bison και χρησιμοποίησε ξανά την ψυχική του δύναμη εναντίον του Neo με σκοπό να του εξασθενήσει το πνεύμα αλλά το πνεύμα του Neo ήταν πολύ ισχυρό για να ελεγχθεί. Έτσι ο Neo επιχείρησε να τον χτυπήσει αλλά δέχτηκε αυτός το χτύπημα καθώς ο Bison τον έσπρωξε με τα δυο του χέρια. Δεν το έβαλε όμως κάτω, δοκίμασε ξανά αλλά και πάλι την πάτησε αφού χτυπήθηκε στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού με τον αγκώνα και απογειώθηκε.

Ούτε τώρα όμως ο Neo πτοήθηκε, πήδηξε ψηλά και επιχείρησε πάλι να τον πετύχει αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε ούτε τώρα. Ο αντίπαλός του τον προσγείωσε ανώμαλα στο έδαφος κι έπειτα κατέβηκε κι αυτός.

Ο εκνευρισμός ήταν διάχυτος στο πρόσωπο του Neo και έτσι όπως ήταν εκνευρισμένος, άρχισε να τρέχει προς το μέρος του βγάζοντας μια άγρια κραυγή αλλά και πάλι έπεσε πάνω στην τηλεμεταφορά. Και τελικά και οι δυο τους αρπάχτηκαν χέρι με χέρι για αρκετή ώρα. Όμως τα συνεχή χτυπήματα από την ψυχική δύναμη, άρχισαν να κουράζουν τον Neo, κάτι που το παρατήρησε ο Bison και του είπε;

-Αυτό είναι όλο; Κουράστηκες; Μήπως πρέπει να το τελειώσω τώρα;

-Ούτε να το σκέφτεσαι...Του απάντησε ο Neo και τον έσπρωξε προς τα πίσω. Όσο κι αν κουράστηκα, δεν μπορώ να σε αφήσω να νικήσεις...

-Όπως θέλεις! Του απάντησε αυτός βγάζοντας την κάπα του. Θα σε πολεμήσω χρησιμοποιώντας κάθε τι που έχω! Εμπρός!

Και η καινούρια μονομαχία ξεκινούσε με τα κορίτσια να παρακολουθούν με την αγωνία ζωγραφισμένη στα πρόσωπά τους. Πρώτος επιτέθηκε ο Neo με μια κλωτσιά στον αέρα , αλλά ο Bison ξέφυγε και τον χτύπησε στο λαιμό με τον αγκώνα. Δεν ήταν αρκετό όμως αφού δοκίμασε να του κάνει το ίδιο, Αλλά και πάλι ο Bison απέφυγε το χτύπημα και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, άρπαξε τον Neo από το λαιμό και τον σήκωσε ψηλά. Ευτυχώς γι αυτόν ήταν προετοιμασμένος και για κάτι τέτοιο. Έμπλεξε τα πόδια του στο χέρι του αντιπάλου του και με μια απότομη κίνηση, κατάφερε να ελευθερωθεί και να τον απωθήσει.

-Αν και με διασκεδάζεις, πρέπει να τελειώσω αυτή τη μονομαχία. Κι εσύ θα μετανιώσεις που τα έβαλες μαζί μου. Του είπε ο Bison σε ειρωνικό και ταυτόχρονα απειλητικό ύφος.

Δεν ήξερε όμως με ποιον τα έβαζε και οι απειλές δεν είναι φόβος για τον Neo. Συνέχισε να τον σφυροκοπά με διαδοχικές γροθιές τις οποίες όμως αυτός απέφευγε και στο τέλος έπιασε τον Neo από το κεφάλι για να τον πετάξει πάλι κάτω με άκρως βάναυσο τρόπο. Κι έτσι όπως ήταν κάτω, του έκανε τάκλιν αλλά ατό σε αντίθεση με ότι περίμενε, τον βοήθησε να πάρει ώθηση για να πηδήξει στον αέρα και να τον κλωτσήσει στην κοιλιά. Και πριν καταλάβει ο Bison τι συνέβη, ο Neo έσφιξε τη δεξιά γροθιά του και τον χτύπησε με όλη του τη δύναμη στο σαγόνι με κόκκινες αστραπές να ξεπηδούν από το χέρι του. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, συνέχισε να τον βομβαρδίζει χωρίς κανένα μα κανένα έλεος με γροθιές στο σαγόνι και στην κοιλιά και στο τέλος τον κλώτσησε πάλι στο σαγόνι

Όταν ο Bison συνήλθε, τον χτύπησε κι αυτός στο σαγόνι κι όπως έκανε πίσω τον ξάπλωσε κάτω χτυπώντας τον στο κεφάλι με τον αγκώνα.

Το τελευταίο χτύπημα έκανε τον Neo να χάσει κατά ένα μέρος τις αισθήσεις του και να σωριαστεί μπρούμυτα στο έδαφος. Με το ζόρι κατάφερε να γυρίσει καθώς ήταν σε ημιλιπόθυμη κατάσταση. Από τα μάτια του περνούσαν όλες του οι προηγούμενες μάχες με τη σειρά και στο μυαλό του στριφογύριζαν μόνο τα τελευταία λόγια του δασκάλου του:

«Η εσωτερική σου δύναμη είναι το κλειδί του εαυτού σου...»

Όταν η σύγχυση στο εσωτερικό του φαινόταν να παίρνει τέλος, τότε άρχισε να καταλαβαίνει το αληθινό νόημα των λέξεων του Ryu και το δίδαγμά τους:

«Τώρα αρχίζω να καταλαβαίνω...Η δύναμη μέσα μου...Αυτή είναι το κλειδί...» Έλεγε στον εαυτό του καθώς προσπαθούσε να σηκωθεί και πάλι όρθιος μιας και δεν είχε συνέλθει εντελώς από το τελευταίο χτύπημα. Μόλις τον είδε να σηκώνεται, ο Bison του είπε:

-Ώστε ακόμα αρνείσαι να δεχτείς τη θεϊκή μου υπόσταση; Πίστευε στο δικό σου Θεό τότε. Ίσως είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή να προσευχηθείς σε αυτόν. Κανείς δεν είναι ανώτερος από μένα και τώρα θα σε κάνω να το μετανιώσεις πικρά...

Λέγοντας αυτά, τα χέρια του άρχισαν να ηλεκτρίζονται, το ίδιο και όλο του το σώμα, σε σημείο που καλύφθηκε ολόκληρος με ένα ηλεκτρομαγνητικό φάσμα, έτοιμος να αποτελειώσει τον Neo, μια για πάντα.

-Αυτή τη φορά δεν υπάρχει τρόπος να ξεφύγεις Φαραώ...! Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε! Του είπε και άρχισε να κινείται γρήγορα προς το μέρος του αφού πρώτα είχε απογειωθεί.

Αυτή ήταν η τελευταία ευκαιρία του Neo να κάνει κάτι, διαφορετικά όλα τελείωναν. Όπως στη μάχη του με τον Ryu, οι κόκκινες αστραπές άρχισαν να τον περικυκλώνουν και να τον ηλεκτρίζουν σε τρομερά επίπεδα ενέργειας, κάτι που τις άφησε όλες άφωνες. Όταν ο Bison είχε πλησιάσει αρκετά κοντά, ο Neo έσφιξε τη δεξιά γροθιά του και άρχισε να απογειώνεται...:

-Η αυτοκρατορία σου έπεσε! Το ίδιο κι εσύ! SHO-RYU-KEEEEEEEN!

Η κίνηση αυτή ήταν συνδυασμένη με τις Κόκκινες Αστραπές του και το αποτέλεσμα ήταν εκρηκτικό. Πέτυχε τον Bison και τον εξόντωσε σε τέτοιο σημείο που τον έριξε κάτω νικημένο κι εξαντλημένο. Δεν μπορούσε να σηκωθεί καν μετά από αυτό. Έπειτα ο Neo προσγειώθηκε πάλι μπροστά του.

-Δεν μπορεί...Δεν είναι δυνατόν...Πώς γίνεται να έχασα από μία μόνο κίνηση...;

-Τελείωσε Bison. Έχασες. Η «θεϊκή» σου υπόσταση, κατέρρευσε. Και όσο πιο γρήγορα το παραδεχτείς, τόσο το καλύτερο για σένα. Του είπε ο Neo κι εμφάνισε στο χέρι του, το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας, έπειτα έστρεψε την αιχμή του προς το πρόσωπο του Bison.

-Σκότωσέ με λοιπόν! Τι περιμένεις;! Του είπε σε έντονο ύφος.

-Δε νομίζω! Δε θα βάψω τα χέρια μου με αίμα και μάλιστα το δικό σου! Θα κάνω κάτι πολύ καλύτερο. Απάντησε ο Neo και το έμβλημα της Χιλιετίας άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί.

Οι Sailor μπήκαν αμέσως στο νόημα και ο Neo πραγματοποίησε το τελευταίο μέρος της τελετής!

-Καλό ταξίδι στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών Bison...Του είπε παγερά ο Neo και συνέτριψε το μυαλό του για την αιωνιότητα

Όταν όλα τελείωσαν, βγήκαν όλες έξω και έτρεξαν να τον συγχαρούν για τη νίκη του. Αυτός ανταπέδωσε αμέσως αλλά οι πανηγυρισμοί τους κόπηκαν απότομα από την προειδοποίηση ότι η βάση θα καταστραφεί σε εξήντα δευτερόλεπτα με τα πάντα να καταρρέουν γύρω τους.

-Πρέπει να φύγουμε γρήγορα! Όλο το μέρος θα καταστραφεί! Είπε έντρομη η Sailor Mercury.

-Τότε τι στεκόμαστε;! Είπε η Sailor Moon κι έπιασαν η μία τα χέρια της άλλης για να τηλεμεταφερθούν έξω από το φρούριο. Το ίδιο έκανε και ο Neo αμέσως μετά. Ακριβώς πάνω στην ώρα καθώς όταν βγήκαν, διαδοχικές εκρήξεις άρχισαν να διαλύουν το αρχηγείο. Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, ο Neo είπε στη γυναίκα του:

-Mako...Σημείωσέ το αυτό...Χρειάζομαι ξεκούραση...

Εκείνη κούνησε το κεφάλι κι έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του. Όταν τελείωσαν, η Sailor Mars τού είπε:

-Neo, κοίτα. Αυτός είναι ο τύπος που μας βοήθησε. Του είπε δείχνοντάς του τον μυστηριώδη άντρα που τις είχε βοηθήσει. Τότε ο Neo του φώναξε:

-Περίμενε!

Αυτός σταμάτησε.

-Ευχαριστούμε...!

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε, μόνο γύρισε το κεφάλι του και τους κοίταξε όλους με ένα ύφος σαν να έλεγε «παρακαλώ» και συνέχισε την πορεία του...

Ο Neo δεν έδωσε συνέχεια σε αυτό και μια τελευταία μεγάλη έκρηξη συνέτριψε ολοκληρωτικά το τον πυρήνα της άλλοτε πανίσχυρης οργάνωσης μετατρέποντάς την σε συντρίμμια. Όταν τελικά σωριάστηκε και το τελευταίο θεμέλιο, όλοι μαζί ξέσπασαν σε έξαλλους πανηγυρισμούς.


End file.
